THE SWAN SISTERS SAGA
by miaNKZW
Summary: Uma Vampira, Uma She Wolf e Uma Nosferatus. Bella, Angel e Ivy são três irmãs de naturezas diferentes, três vidas que se cruzaram ao longo de séculos para criar uma nova geração de seres sobrenaturais. Uma só Origem...
1. SINOPSE

A Saga das Irmãs Swan

**Bella, Angel e Ivy: **_**Três Irmãs Três Destinos; Três x Mais Problemas; **_

_**Uma só Origem.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**1º Temporada: The Missing Piece **_**by miaNKZW**_

Este conto tem como pano de fundo um universo paralelo em que Bella descobre que tem uma irmã gêmea, Angel, que fora raptada ao nascer por Nathan Fischer, um lobisomem verdadeiro. O mundo dos lobisomens, da mesma forma que dos vampiros, é regido por leis, Nathan renega sua espécie aderindo a uma dieta vegetariana, como os Cullens, e ao raptar Angel e criá-la como sua filha sela seu destino e condena a si próprio.

Assim como na história original Bella escolhe Edward ao invés de Jacob; eles se casam, e dessa vez Bella não tem somente Nessie, mas Nessie e EJ, duas crianças mestiças com grandes poderes sobrenaturais que despertam inveja e cobiça no mundo dos vampiros.

Jacob tem o imprinting com Angel, a irmã perdida de Bella e, sua união é inevitável. Mas antes que o casamento ocorra Angel fica grávida e assim nasce o pequeno Nate Black, um bebê único e especial, com características intrigantes causadas pelas insólitas circunstâncias que marcaram seu nascimento.

Bella e Angel são duas irmãs com uma habilidade incrível para atrair problemas que vivem cercadas por criaturas místicas e sobrenaturais. Mas de alguma forma, o destino guarda um presente ainda mais surpreendente para ambas.

* * *

**2º Temporada: REVENGE - The Third Sister **_**by miaNKZW and Sarah Tremarin**_

Esta é a estória da terceira irmã Swan: Ivy - A Nosferatus.

Quase meio século depois da partida do Clã Swan de La Push e após anos de experiências genéticas, Jean Vincent - o líder dos Loup Garou - finalmente tem sua chance de se vingar . Usando uma humana como receptáculo e amostras genéticas de Bella e Angel, Jean enfim consegue sua tão sonhada híbrida. E assim, Ivy é concebida, numa tentativa de recriar um Nosferatus, a mítica criatura que deu origem a todos os seres sobrenaturais que hoje caminham sobre a terra.

No início, Ivy aparenta ser uma humana normal, talvez até um pouco frágil demais. Ela se recusa a se alimentar de sangue e é o oposto de tudo que seu pai/criador esperava que ela fosse. Por esse motivo, Ivy é torturada e mantida prisioneira, vivendo numa cidadezinha do interior da Rússia e, conta apenas com a companhia de sua fiel e querida "babá" - tia Maggie. Mas ela sonha com algo mais e sente que existe um outro mundo onde ela pode ser livre e feliz. Sonhos estranhos e vívidos enchem as noites de Ivy desde tenra idade, mal sabe ela que estes são, na realidade, pedaços das vidas de suas duas irmãs/mães que hoje vivem em cantos remotos do mundo, totalmente alheias à sua existência, bem como, da estranha e forte ligação que as une.

Pouco antes de seu casamento com o inescrupuloso Giácomo - o braço direito de Jean e comandante da Loup Garou - Ivy foge com a ajuda de tia Maggie, chega a La Push e encontra com os Quilleuttes. Anos se passaram desde a partida do Clã e a magia que antes corria no sangue da tribo se abrandou tornando-se apenas uma velha lenda que ecoava num passado distante contada nas estórias dos velhos anciões do Conselho. Mas um acontecimento inesperado e assustador irá mudar a realidade tranquila da tribo, quando as Irmãs Swan são afetadas por uma força quase inconcebível e caem num profundo estado de coma.

O Clã retorna mais uma vez a La Push e, assim as Irmãs Swan se reencontram gerando uma força jamais vista ou imaginada por qualquer ser místico até então.

Em sua improvável aventura, Ivy encontrará sua família, sua força e seu verdadeiro destino. E depois de muito sofrimento, ela conhecerá o amor, através de Dorian Gray, o imortal amaldiçoado que lhe roubará o coração. E como se não bastasse, Ivy ainda encontrará não apenas um "Original", mas dois. Damon e Stefan Salvatore são os únicos Nosferatus ainda vivos (e supostamente, a origem de todos os seres míticos hoje existentes: Vampiros, Lobisomens e até mesmo Metamorfos). Irmãos de sangue e de criação, eles estão fadados ao eterno ódio mútuo e, quando Ivy atravessa seus caminhos, novas batalhas eclodirão e antigas feridas se abrirão nos corpos e nas almas desses irmãos. Mas o amor que ambos sentem por Ivy finalmente os unirá contra inimigos em comum, quando os Volturi e os Loup Garou vêem cobrar a dívida do Clã, a verdadeira batalha terá início e o fim de uma era marcará o início de uma nova geração de seres sobrenaturais.


	2. PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA

_**A Saga das Irmãs Swan**_

**Bella, Angel e Ivy: **_**Três Irmãs Três Destinos; Três x Mais Problemas; **_

_**Uma só Origem.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**1º Temporada: The Missing Piece **_**by miaNKZW**_

Este conto tem como pano de fundo um universo paralelo em que Bella descobre que tem uma irmã gêmea, Angel, que fora raptada ao nascer por Nathan Fischer, um lobisomem verdadeiro. O mundo dos lobisomens, da mesma forma que dos vampiros, é regido por leis, Nathan renega sua espécie aderindo a uma dieta vegetariana, como os Cullens, e ao raptar Angel e criá-la como sua filha sela seu destino e condena a si próprio.

Assim como na história original Bella escolhe Edward ao invés de Jacob; eles se casam, e dessa vez Bella não tem somente Nessie, mas Nessie e EJ, duas crianças mestiças com grandes poderes sobrenaturais que despertam inveja e cobiça no mundo dos vampiros.

Jacob tem o imprinting com Angel, a irmã perdida de Bella e, sua união é inevitável. Mas antes que o casamento ocorra Angel fica grávida e assim nasce o pequeno Nate Black, um bebê único e especial, com características intrigantes causadas pelas insólitas circunstâncias que marcaram seu nascimento.

Bella e Angel são duas irmãs com uma habilidade incrível para atrair problemas que vivem cercadas por criaturas místicas e sobrenaturais. Mas de alguma forma, o destino guarda um presente ainda mais surpreendente para ambas.


	3. Chapter 1 Nathan Thomas Fischer

Este capítulo conta a história de Nathan e explica como Angel e Bella estão ligadas.

Meu nome é Nathan Thomas Fischer e eu estou morto. Nasci em 17 de janeiro de 1543, mas de alguma forma eu ainda aparento não ter mais de 30 anos de idade.

A história de minha breve vida começa em novembro de 1576, quando eu era apenas um jovem rebelde. Filho de aristocratas franceses, cheio de energia e sedento por aventuras, qualquer aventura que a vida poderia me proporcionar naquela época.

Em tenra idade, eu já sabia que seria um explorador. Eu queria conhecer o mundo, viajar e conhecer lugares exóticos que até então só existiam em minha mente. Hoje eu sei o quanto eu era ingênuo e cheio de crenças infantis. Quando completei dezessete anos dei inicio à minha jornada. Eu era bastante convincente e não encontrei muita resistência da parte de meus pais. Viajei por onze anos, visitei os mais longínquos países, conheci muitos povos e culturas diferentes. Eu estava deslumbrado.

Cheguei à Romênia, no inverno de 1571. O lugar tinha uma atmosfera obscura, quase amedrontadora, mas fascinante ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava na Floresta de Gotland à procura de novas espécies de aves, quando um estranho uivo reverberou no meio da noite, virei-me e não conseguia ver nada. Não ouvia nada mais. Até que das profundezas da floresta escura eu vi uma criatura enorme. Um imenso animal torneado por músculos imensos, coberto por longos pêlos castanho avermelhados, parecia furioso, mas de alguma forma ainda conseguia ser tão gracioso. Ele estava vindo em minha direção. Sem pensar duas vezes eu instintivamente comecei a correr. Mas não importava o quão rápido eu corresse, ainda podia ouvir sua respiração logo atrás de mim. De repente eu caí, segundos depois, senti um forte impacto na minha perna esquerda, uma dor aguda, sangue jorrava de minhas veias. O animal havia me mordido, havia atingido minha artéria femoral. Perdi muito sangue, a tontura tomou minha mente, a dor era insuportável. Tanto que eu só conseguia ver a escuridão. Eu estava morrendo.

Mas, por alguma razão, o animal soltou-me e começou a andar em círculos ao meu redor Parecia inquieto, com medo. Como se não pudesse decidir entre sucumbir ao instinto de me matar ou salvar sua própria vida. Como se desta vez ele fosse a presa. Então, sem nenhum anúncio, ele desapareceu. Eu não conseguia me mover, por medo ou por causa da dor lacerante que agora já havia se espalhado por todo meu corpo. Eu sabia que a morte estava próxima. Alguns segundos depois eu senti um odor estranho que jamais havia sentido antes, queimando minha garganta.

Foi então que ouvi uma voz "E quanto a este?" "Limpe depois que terminar." E apesar do medo, aquilo soou como uma libertação, um alívio para dor. Mas então, uma outra voz estranhamente suave quase bondosa disse "Não! Esperem!" Algo duro e frio como gelo tocou meu pescoço, causando calafrios em todo meu corpo. Parecia procurar algum sinal de vida em mim, e novamente a voz suave: "Não há necessidade, ele já está morto. Eu me livrarei das evidências." Eu senti vontade de poder gritar "_não, por favor, acabe com isso agora!_". Mas eu não fui capaz de mover sequer um músculo. Finalmente, a mesma voz, "Relaxe e você vai ficar bem criança".

Eu desmaiei e tive um longo sono cheio de dor e alucinações. Quando acordei, não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado e, se tudo aquilo realmente tinha acontecido. Eu percebi que eu estava quente, muito quente. O calor parecia irradiar de meu corpo derretendo a neve. Eu estava muito quente para estar morto. Toda aquela neve, todo aquele vento, eu deveria estar congelando, mas não sentia nada. E foi assim que eu percebi que eu era diferente. Algo em mim havia mudado. Eu ainda não sabia, mas havia me tornado o que hoje é conhecido como lobisomem.

E assim minha vida teve seu fim e minha morte começou.

Muitos anos se passaram até que eu aprendesse a controlar minha força novamente. Mas apesar de todos os meus esforços, eu freqüentemente sucumbia aos instintos dessa nova forma. Eu sucumbia à dieta mais repugnante de todo o reino animal. Eu precisava de carne humana, carne e sangue humano. E por mais que eu me alimentasse nada era o suficiente para mim. Nada me satisfazia e isso sempre me deixava mal. Um dia, após ter me alimentado de uma família inteira, eu olhei para o que restava do filho mais novo e senti o desespero tomando conta de mim. Eu queria parar de matar as pessoas, mas eu precisava delas para sobreviver. O suicídio não tinha efeito algum sobre mim, já havia tentado todas as formas possíveis e todas às vezes eu levantava e caminhava. Era como se meu corpo estivesse congelado naquela forma e não havia nada nesse mundo que pudesse alterá-lo.

Atormentado pelos horríveis crimes que havia cometido e acreditando que de alguma forma Deus ainda olhava por mim, eu decidi procurar pela redenção. No inicio, eu caçava vilões, estupradores, assassinos e todos os tipos de crápulas que encontrasse mundo afora. Mas mesmo isso não parecia trazer paz à minha consciência. Então eu passei a me alimentar de animais. Não posso dizer que era a mesma coisa, mas me saciava o suficiente, tentava não matar além do necessário. Durante meus quase 350 anos eu encontrei outros como eu. A maioria deles selvagens, furiosos e solitários, vivendo uma vida arredia.

Eu estava de volta à França, quando conheci uma enorme família de lobisomens, os Loup Garou. Ao contrário dos outros, eles eram organizados, quase civilizados. Os seres humanos ainda eram suas presas, mas para o Loup Garou estes eram apenas de alimentos. Eles evitavam a exposição, sempre se mantinham discretos. Eles sabiam por experiência que o ser humano não deve ser subestimado e que manter residência perto de um grande rebanho era mais fácil do que ter de caçar. Mas o principal objetivo do disfarce era o sigilo, manter-se incógnito era a lei universal. Eu não entendia muito bem, mas isso já era suficiente para mim. Eles me aceitaram, apesar do meu estilo de vida diferente e de minha dieta inusitada, adquirida com o tempo e muito autocontrole.

O líder dos Loup Garou se chamava Jean Vicent Baptista, um visionário jovem lobisomem. Jean Vicent aparentava ter vinte e tantos anos, mas sua postura deixava claro que era o mais antigo da família. Sempre foi muito calmo e frio, mesmo durante as caçadas. Jean Vicent havia criado a maioria dos membros dos Loup Garous. Ele podia ver através das pessoas, era como se ele pudesse ver através de suas almas e assim podia determinar quem tinha potencial para ser seu filho e quem seria o jantar. Ele nunca teve uma companheira e também não via vantagens nisso, mas Jean Vicent nunca estava sozinho. Não que eles quisessem ou pudessem se reproduzir - nossos corpos foram congelados no tempo, perfeitamente saudáveis, mas imutáveis. Segundo Jean Vicent, sua família era uma das poucas que ainda existiam. Certamente um grupo grande como os Loup Garou realmente era algo raro.

A fim de manter a paz, Jean Vicent era quase um ditador. Ele impôs muitas regras e punições severas para aqueles que ousassem desafiá-lo. Mas foi assim que ele conseguiu manter viva uma família tão grande ao longo de séculos. Ele era respeitado e tinha a lealdade de todos. Havia muitas famílias, múltiplos subgrupos nos Loup Garous, organizados em posições e funções. Havia os caçadores, os fornecedores, as sentinelas e também haviam alguns que eram infiltrados - aqueles que se misturam aos humanos para atraí-los e também por motivos de segurança. Eles mantinham residência em uma pequena aldeia perto de Lyon, chamada Leaf, mas faziam visitas freqüentes à cidade grande. Lyon era uma prospera cidade francesa que atraia muitos turistas, conhecida por suas antigas lendas de Lobisomens ou Crianças da Lua, como também éramos conhecidos.

Eu vivi com os Loup por 42 anos e aprendi muito com eles. Havia um médico entre os lobos, Theodore Leaf, ele era um infiltrado. Theodore e eu nos tornamos grandes amigos. A convivência com os humanos havia instigado a curiosidade de Theodore - que era um homem iluminado, sempre procurando aprender e melhorar a si próprio. Ele era gentil e tinha compaixão por todas as formas de vida, acreditava que a medicina lhe daria a chance de conhecer a anatomia humana e assim a si próprio. Foi ele quem me ensinou sobre nossa espécie, todas as lendas sobre a nossa origem, um possível ancestral, como nosso veneno invade e destrói as bases frágeis do corpo humano, transformando os em nós. Secretamente Theodore procurava por um antídoto, uma espécie de soro antiofídico que pudesse reverter o processo de transformação.

Theodore também me contou sobre nossos inimigos naturais, os vampiros. As diversas e eternas guerras entre nossas espécies e a última grande batalha que quase nos extinguiu. Depois desta batalha os lobisomens foram caçados pelo mundo e os poucos que restaram sobreviviam escondidos e incógnitos, como os Loup Garou. Os vampiros, segundo Theodore, eram mais experientes e podiam socializar com os humanos de tantas maneiras que nós só podíamos imaginar. Eles normalmente se reuniam em grupos e aparentemente estavam aqui muito antes de nós, por isso eles tiveram tempo para se aperfeiçoar.

Depois de algum tempo, minha sede por aventuras voltou. Eu já era capaz de me concentrar melhor e tinha aprendido a controlar a transformação. Então eu decidi que estava pronto para continuar minha jornada. Era hora de conhecer o Novo Mundo. E foi assim que cheguei à América.

No inicio morei em Toronto, ensinava biologia em uma escola secundária, camuflado entre os seres humanos. Durante esse período, alguns Loup Garou seguiram meu caminho, obviamente a contragosto de Jean Vicent - que prometeu visitas constantes a fim de se assegurar que mesmo distantes todos nós ainda viveríamos sob suas leis. Alguns lobisomens ficaram aqui no Canadá, alguns escolheram os Estados Unidos, outros foram para a Argentina, Chile e para o Brasil. Senti-me estranhamente bem sabendo que estavam por perto.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO BETADO POR PROJECT TEAM BETA!**

**PTB,**  
**THANKS!**  
**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 2 Nathan, Renée e Charlie

Aqui, Nathan, agora mais experiente, conhece Renée e se apaixona. Mas, motivado por esse amor, Nathan decide deixar Renée e simplesmente observar sua vida mudar, o destino junta Charlie e Renée e assim nascem Bella e Angel.

* * *

Depois de alguns anos vivendo em Toronto, eu decidi que era hora de me mudar novamente. Comprei uma pequena fazenda perto de Vancouver e vivi tranquilamente por um tempo, eu estava lentamente me familiarizando a conviver em meio aos humanos. Mas um dia eu conheci Renée - a criatura mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Ela tinha apenas dezenove anos e era uma menina americana cheia de energia e de bondade.

Renée estava tirando um ano de folga antes da faculdade para visitar alguns de sua família, e pesquisar sobre sua árvore genealógica. Ela estava hospedada com alguns parentes distantes que viviam no Canadá, alguns dos quais dizia serem "paranormais". Ela ria quando me disse "Algumas velhas histórias de bruxas e outros contos de fadas..." Fiquei deslumbrado, fascinado, e posso mesmo dizer obcecado por ela.

Eu sabia que logo chegaria o dia em que eu teria de deixar a Renée, mas eu seria capaz de deixá-la ir, depois de ter conhecido tanta beleza e perfeição? No entanto, o destino tomou esta decisão por mim, quando Jean Vincent e outros da Loup Garou vieram para a tão prometida visita. Apesar de meus esforços, Jean descobriu sobre Renée e concluiu que ela representava exatamente o tipo de risco que o Clã não poderia correr.

Renée foi julgada e condenada, sem ao menos saber, mas eu não podia permitir isso. Resolvi fugir com ela para os Estados Unidos. Depois de vários dias de fuga, eu finalmente decidi deixá-la ir, seria mais seguro para ela sem mim. Não havia maneira sensata de explicar a situação a Renée, sem contar-lhe toda a história da minha vida. Então, eu só disse que eu estava cansado de sua companhia. Renée, é claro, se recusou a acreditar e me pediu para continuar ao meu lado, mas eu persisti e a convenci de que ela não era mais desejada. Eu dei-lhe algum dinheiro e disse a ela para voltar para a casa de seus pais em Washington. Renée ficou devastada, mas foi mesmo assim. Seguindo-a por todo o caminho, me certifiquei que ela chegasse em casa segura e longe do perigo. Eu tinha me prometido que seria só dessa vez, mas eu quebrei minha promessa várias vezes e permaneci por perto por muitas semanas.

Quando Renée finalmente foi para a faculdade, fez novos amigos e teve vários namorados antes de conhecer Charlie Swan. Ele tinha acabado de se formar na academia de polícia. Ele era um jovem brilhante, sua carreira parecia muito promissora. Charlie queria mudar o mundo - ele certamente tinha a força e a coragem para fazê-lo ou pelo menos tentar. Mas o que realmente importava para mim era que Charlie estava completamente apaixonado por Renée. Eu sabia que Renée seria feliz com ele. Por mais que me doesse vê-la feliz com outro, eu sabia que essa era a escolha certa.

Desconsolado, eu viajei pela América Latina. Fiz novos amigos e também encontrei antigos companheiros. Voltei para os Estados Unidos e acabei em Seattle, onde encontrei Theodore e Janet Leaf. Ambos tinham se tornado médicos, mas Janet não exercia a profissão. E para minha surpresa, eles já não caçavam humanos, mas trabalhavam para salva-los e ajudá-los. Eu permaneci em Seattle como seu convidado e pude aproveitar um pouco de sua companhia novamente. Um dia, acompanhando Theodore em seu trabalho, fui a uma pequena cidade chamada Forks, em Washington. Theodore, agora um obstetra, estava acompanhando um caso de gravidez de alto risco. A mulher em questão tivera vários abortos, mas agora estava grávida de gêmeos. Ela estava muito chateada e com medo de perder os bebês. Theodore era o seu médico em Seattle – durante o tratamento para infertilidade - e se ofereceu para continuar seu tratamento em Forks. Mas ele também queria investigar algumas lendas sobre lobos enormes que aparentemente habitavam este canto do país.

"Você acredita que existe uma outra família aqui?" perguntei-lhe, "Oh, não! Eu duvido. Eles parecem diferentes, uma espécie de híbrido, talvez." "Você realmente acha que é possível?" "Eu não sei... Talvez".

A idéia era fascinante e eu pude entender o que motivou Theodore. Mas eu nunca tive muito interesse no mundo místico, muito menos agora que eu mesmo era um monstro. Deixei Theodore no trabalho por um tempo e decidi caminhar pela pequena e nebulosa cidade. De volta ao hospital no meu caminho para o estacionamento, eu avistei Renée, fazia quase dez anos desde a ultima vez que a vi. De inicio, eu pensei que estava ficando louco, mas então dei uma outra olhada e sim, realmente era ela. Minha Renée. Ela estava radiante e parecia feliz, ainda mais bonita que eu podia lembrar. Então notei algo diferente nela, algo que nunca havia passado pela minha mente, Renée parecia... grávida! Renée estava grávida. Grávida de um filho de Charlie! Um turbilhão de sentimentos surgiu em mim. Senti ódio, inveja, e começava a sentir pena de mim mesmo, quando me dei conta de que Renée era a paciente de Theodore. De repente, as palavras de Theodore vieram a mim "gravidez de alto risco." Entrei em pânico. Ela não podia morrer! Eu não poderia perder minha Renée novamente. Eu sabia que não podia suportar isso. Não assim, não de novo. Eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Isso não iria acontecer.

No caminho de volta para Seattle eu contei a Theodore minha história - como eu havia vivido durante o tempo em que estivemos separados e sobre o meu fascínio por Renée. Já em casa, após muita discussão e algumas considerações, Theodore e Janet concordaram que a melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer por Renée era deixá-la livre.

"Você sabe que não pode dar a ela o que ela precisa. E você também sabe que se interferir em sua vida novamente, um dia, Renée terá o mesmo destino que nós ou ainda pior. Você realmente acha que isso é o que você quer para ela? Se você a ama, vai deixá-la viver a vida da maneira que deveria ser", Janet disse-me.

"Eu sei", disse eu, derrotado. Sinceramente, sabia disso. Eu não tinha o direito de acabar com a sua vida. E eu não podia dar-lhe a mesma vida que o destino havia me dado. Mas eu também sabia que não conseguiria me afastar de Renée agora. Comprometi-me em ficar por perto, somente observando até o parto. Então, quando tivesse certeza de que Renée estaria bem, eu a deixaria novamente e nunca mais retornaria.

Naquela época Renée chorava muito, mas sempre conseguia esconder seu desespero de Charlie. Eu cheguei a pensar que Charlie era um idiota por não ver o quanto Renée sofria. Mas então percebi a forma como ele olhava para ela; em seus olhos desolados, eu vi que ele estava perdido. Charlie estava sentindo o mesmo medo que eu sentia. Eu quase senti pena dele. Mas ao menos ele tinha Renée, ele podia pegar sua mão, segura-la em seus braços de uma forma que eu nunca poderia fazer. Então eu compreendi o significado dos meus sentimentos. Não era pena, era inveja. Eu queria o que ele tinha! Ele tinha o que eu nunca poderia ter!

Na noite de 13 de setembro de 1989, das matas onde me escondia, eu ouvi um estalado forte. Algo batendo no chão. Renée gritava de dor. Logo em seguida, Charlie apareceu com Renée se debatendo em seus braços. Ela havia caído da escada. Charlie deveria saber que atrapalhada como Renée era, escadas nunca seriam boa idéia. Ela era como um imã para acidentes. Ele a colocou no banco traseiro do carro da polícia e dirigiu como um louco para o hospital. Eu os segui o mais perto que pude antes de ligar para Theodore, pedindo-lhe para vir e ajudar. Ele assentiu e não fez perguntas. Naquela noite Theodore estava em Port Angeles e no instante em que Charlie chegou ao hospital, ele já estava lá esperando por eles.

Renée foi levada às pressas para a sala de operação. Uma das costelas de Renée havia sido fraturada, causando uma intensa hemorragia pulmonar. Theodore rapidamente começou a cirurgia, uma cesariana seria necessária. Pela janela em que eu espiava, pude ver o primeiro bebê nascer. Era grande e saudável. Seu coração batia forte e rápido.

"Isabella... Deixe-me vê-la..." engasgou Renée. Charlie também estava lá, segurando a mão de Renée, "Sim, meu amor! Nossa Bella", ele disse orgulhoso, erguendo o bebê para que Renée pudesse vê-la.

O parto do segundo bebê demorou um pouco mais. Quando ela deixou o corpo Renée ela não chorou, não se mexeu, parecia sem vida. As enfermeiras vieram e levaram-na imediatamente e logo começaram a reanimação. A segunda criança não estava respirando e eles tiveram que entubá-la. Renée chorava muito, "Angel! Minha Angelique!" ela gritou e depois suplicou "Charlie ajude-a!", mas Charlie parecia paralisado. Em seguida, Renée desmaiou, ela tinha perdido muito sangue. Charlie foi retirado da sala e os assistentes começaram a trabalhar para salvar Renée.

Eu não agüentava mais. Aquilo foi demais para mim. Eu simplesmente comecei a correr. Tentando fugir daquele lugar, apenas querendo fugir da dor.

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando eu finalmente consegui me acalmar e decidi voltar para o hospital. Desta vez, entrei e logo vi Charlie ao telefone, "Maria Swan, por favor? Arrrr... oi mãe. Sim, sim... humm... não. Ela teve uma parada cardíaca, mas ela está estável agora. O médico não falou, mas..." ele estava fazendo um grande esforço para não chorar, "Bem, os bebês não estão em melhor estado... Não, não, mãe! Bella está bem, mas Angel... ela demorou um pouco mais para nascer, sofreu insuficiência respiratória. Eu não sei! Não sei de nada, mãe!" sua mão tremia, e embora eu não conseguisse ouvir som algum, eu sabia que Charlie estava desabando.

Uma curiosidade mórbida tomou conta de mim, eu precisava ver aqueles bebês, os bebês de Renée. Então, sem entender o porquê fui procurar as meninas. No berçário eu vi Isabella. Ela dormia tranquilamente, estava rosada e parecia forte. Isabella tinha os olhos de Charlie e também seus cabelos, mas seu rosto era certamente de Renée. No canto direito, na incubadora, eu pude ver Angelique. Elas eram idênticas, mas Angelique ao contrario de Isabella, parecia fraca e doente. Ela era tão pequena e frágil. Eu automaticamente me inclinei para tocar seu rosto angelical quando ouvi um som irritante, um ruído agudo e persistente, seguido pela voz desesperada de Charlie "Nããão! Renée, eu quero ficar com ela, me soltem! Eu preciso... Renée!" as palavras de Charlie despertaram algo em mim. Eu estava tão perdido que o ódio tomou minha mente. Eu percebi que Charlie era a razão da minha miséria. Ele tinha feito isso com ela. Isso é tudo por causa dele. Eu odiava Charlie Swan! Tudo em que eu podia pensar era matá-lo. Embora soubesse que Renée ficaria perdida e sozinha sem ele. Então, eu consegui me conter.

Uma comoção teve inicio no hospital. Pessoas corriam para o quarto de Renée. Em meio ao tumulto, eu senti uma coisa quente e suave tocar meus dedos. Eu olhei para baixo e descobri que era Angelique. Ela segurava um de meus dedos com tanta força que parecia que estava me implorando para segurá-la em meus braços. Eu não pude me controlar e assim o fiz. O calor que emanava daquele pequeno corpo, uma criatura tão inocente, tão bela, tão impotente. Então eu instantaneamente soube: ela era minha!

Obcecado em tomar Angel como minha filha, um elaborado plano tomou forma em minha mente em questão de segundos. E apesar da ansiedade, eu consegui me conter por mais alguns dias. Naquela época o hospital de Forks ainda não passava de um simples ambulatório, bastante precário, na verdade. Os casos mais sérios eram encaminhados para Port Angeles ou Seattle. Eu me aproximei de uma das enfermeiras, Bernadeth. E através dela, descobri como funcionava a rotina do local; estava particularmente interessado nos horários das trocas de turno das quatro enfermeiras que trabalhavam no hospital. Bernadeth também me contou que Theodore finalmente havia convencido Charlie a encaminhar Reneé para a unidade de tratamento intensivo do Hospital de Seattle, onde ela teria mais chances de sobreviver e se recuperar do trauma causado por seu parto complicado. E foi aí que vi uma brecha.

Theodore era apenas o médico auxiliar. Dr. Frederic, um idoso senhor, era o médico responsável por todo o hospital. Mas ele atendia em sua clinica particular localizada na cidade de Port Angeles, a oitenta quilômetros de Forks. E só era chamado à Forks em caso de emergências.

Alguns dias se passaram, e eu vi quando a ambulância partiu levando Reneé e Charlie para Seattle, deixando as duas infantes sob os cuidados das enfermeiras locais. A mãe de Charlie ainda não havia chegado e Theodore os tinha acompanhado. Meu coração se apertou e senti que ele poderia se desfazer em mil pedaços enquanto observava Reneé sendo acomodada na maca da ambulância; seu corpo inerte e sem vida estava envolto em tubos e intermináveis fios, a única coisa que a mantinha viva.

Naquela mesma noite, eu convidei Bernadeth para um encontro. E mesmo ainda muito abalado com os recentes acontecimentos, eu não encontrei dificuldade em fingir o flerte durante o jantar. E facilmente consegui que ela tomasse um pouco de vinho. Inescrupulosamente, eu observei enquanto seus reflexos iam diminuindo. Por fim, eu me ofereci para levá-la até o hospital onde Bernadeth renderia a outra enfermeira e concluiria seu turno até a manhã do dia seguinte.

Era muito tarde da noite quando entramos na pequena recepção. Havia apenas duas enfermeiras lá, mas Bernadeth ficaria sozinha para o plantão da madrugada, não fosse o vigia e o zelador.

O vigia era um senhor de idade avançada que mal conseguia se manter ereto na cadeira, e quando não estava papeando logo caía em um sono tão profundo que mesmo uma bomba jogada aos seus pés não seria capaz de acordá-lo. Já o zelador era um jovem bastante distraído que vivia com um chamativo fone de ouvido amarelo acoplado em sua cabeça. Era o cenário ideal e eu não perdi minha chance.

Enquanto Bernadeth se recompunha no banheiro, eu me dirigi até o berçário. Isabella estava adormecida, mas Angelique estava desperta e atenta. Ela brincava com a manta que lhe cobria o corpo quando eu me aproximei e toquei seu belo rostinho. Ela sorriu para mim e assim apagou qualquer duvida que ainda restava dentro de mim. Charlie poderia ficar com Reneé e Isabella, mas Angelique seria minha para sempre. Angelique seria meu pedaço de Reneé, que eu tomaria para mim e protegeria por toda sua vida.

Ainda determinado em concluir meu plano, eu tomei o pequeno bebê em meus braços e rumei para a saída, mas antes deixei que Angelique se despedisse de sua irmã. Eu a levei até o berçário de Isabella e toquei lhe o rosto levemente, então ela despertou e deixei que ambas trocassem um ultimo olhar. Isabella ergueu os bracinhos em direção a Angelique e ameaçou chorar.

"Shh... Isabella, não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar bem dela. E você... cuide de sua mãe por mim, ok?"

Mesmo antes que Bernadeth voltasse do banheiro, eu consegui escapar sem maiores problemas. Passei pelo vigia que já roncava em uma das poltronas da recepção e pelo zelador, ainda perdido em uma de suas ruidosas musicas.

Eu corri, fui para longe daquele lugar! Com minha doce Angel em meus braços.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO BETADO POR PROJECT TEAM BETA!!**

**PTB,**  
**THANKS!**  
**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 3 Viagem

ANGEL

Eu sempre tive essa estranha sensação de vazio na minha alma, apesar de eu ter tudo - ok, eu não sou uma pessoa muito exigente. Eu sempre estudei em casa, então eu não tenho muitos amigos, eu nem mesmo conheço muita gente. Meu pai e eu somos pessoas bastantes privadas e sempre apreciamos nosso estilo de vida tranquila. Vivemos em Louisiana, perto de Nova Orleans, temos uma pequena casa, nada muito luxuoso, na verdade, o luxo está bem distante da realidade aqui, mas nunca precisei de muita coisa. Eu nunca tive um carro ou uma bicicleta, não tenho habilidade para isso, mas eu tinha uma égua que nunca me decepcionou, até o inverno passado, quando ela ficou doente e faleceu. Eu tenho um pai que me ama profundamente e faria qualquer coisa para mim. Mas de alguma forma eu sei que há algo faltando em mim, talvez se papai finalmente concordasse em me transformar, eu seria perfeita, perfeita como ele, e assim, nós poderíamos deixar de nos esconder o tempo todo e, finalmente, poderíamos viver juntos para a eternidade.

Meu pai tem uma pequena fazenda e trabalha no cultivo de tomates e outros vegetais, mas ele já foi um professor em Toronto. Nós temos uma velha camionete que nos ajuda na entrega da colheita, que alias, é uma das poucas vezes que Nathan permite algum contato com outras pessoas.

Meu pai é um pouco diferente dos outros pais, ele é especial. Eu gosto de pensar que o destino nos uniu, porque só ele seria capaz de me proteger, cuidar de mim, e eu tenho que admitir que cuidar de mim dá um bocado de trabalho. Ele, por outro lado, discorda, Nathan acha que é amaldiçoado e diz que eu sou sua única redenção. A natureza paranormal de meu pai nunca me assustou, nem mesmo sua dieta me assustou, na verdade, o medo era exatamente o oposto de como me sinto, eu sou simplesmente fascinada pelo sobrenatural e coisas do tipo, uma herança de Renée, eu acho. Tranformar-me num lobisomem era o meu grande objetivo, desde que eu me lembro pelo menos, um fato que sempre perturbou Nathan. Eu já tinha feito vários pedidos para Nathan, já eu fiz até algumas chantagens também, mas Nathan nunca cedeu. Para ele, não há nada em mim que possa ser melhorado, porque na mente de Nathan eu era sua "perfeita" Angel.

Eu fui adotada por Nathan, depois minha mãe morreu durante o parto, embora eu não fosse realmente o fruto de seu amor, Nathan sempre me amou como tal. Quando eu era pequena, costumava perguntar a Nathan sobre minha mãe, ele sempre me dizia que ela era a mais bela mulher que ele já conhecera, eu podia ver o amor em seus olhos. Ele me contou como eles se conheceram, mas apesar de sua grande habilidade de atuar, eu sabia que essas memórias machucavam Nathan, por isso fiz as perguntas menos freqüentes até que um dia eles pararam. Nathan e minha mãe, Renée, se conheceram em Vancouver, quando ela viajava à procura de parentes perdidos, algo sobre habilidades paranormais e bruxaria em sua família, minha mãe era uma pessoa muito curiosa e irritantemente inquieta - Nathan costumava dizer.

O dia do meu aniversário de 18 anos estava chegando e embora eu nunca tivesse gostado de ganhar presentes, eu sabia que este seria um ano inesquecível. Nathan tinha prometido me levar para o Canadá, para conhecer a cidade onde ele vivera por tanto tempo e conhecera minha mãe, na verdade, o que mais me animava era a viagem em si, eu nunca tinha deixado o estado, quanto mais o país, Eu estava em êxtase e aguardava ansiosamente por essas férias. A excitação em meus olhos realmente incomodava Nathan, por ele, eu nunca sequer sairia de dentro da casa. Nathan era obcecado com minha segurança e dizia que sair ao redor do mundo era péssima idéia para aqueles que deveriam esconder. Ele sabia que se os outros de sua espécie soubessem de minha existência e quanto eu sabia sobre eles, eu estava condenada. E eu sabia que era verdade:

- Só mais um motivo para você me tranformar, né papai?

- Nós não vamos ter esta conversa! Você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso e não vai mudar minha opinião - disse Nathan no caminho para o aeroporto.

- Mas pai, você sabe que é a única maneira de...

- Chega, Angel! Se você começar com essa sua chantagem de novo, eu acho que é melhor ficarmos em casa, não é?

- Ok, ok! Já parei! - Eu resmunguei.

Chegamos em Toronto, no dia 5 de setembro, Nathan queria que estivéssemos em Montreal para o meu aniversário, mas antes ele havia planejado um tour por outras cidades do Canadá. Alugamos um carro e visitamos todas as pequenas cidades ao redor de Otawa. Quando finalmente chegamos em Quebec, nos hospedamos num pequeno hotel, localizado na antiga avenida de Wilfrid Hamel, eu estava exausta, mas meu estomago não me deixaria descansar. Então, decidimos sair e procurar por um restaurante, fomos ônibus desta vez. Estávamos na Auclair Boulevard quando Nathan parou, ficou estático, ele encarava surpreso alguma coisa do outro lado da rua.

- Qual é o problema, papai? - Perguntei.

De repente, Nathan agarrou meu braço e começamos a correr desesperadamente.

- Pai? Pai? Nathan! O que aconteceu? Por que estamos correndo?

- Fique quieta, minha filha, apenas corra! - Ele respondeu.

No momento em que chegamos ao hotel, eu estava quase desmaiando, eu não era rápido o bastante ou sequer tinha forma física para tanto esforço e velocidade. Nathan começou a arrumar nossa bagagem, ou melhor, começou a jogar tudo dentro das malas, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Nathan, por favor? Me diga o que está acontecendo.

Nada. Parecia que eu nem estava lá

- Pai? - Eu gritei.

Nathan parou, como se tivesse saído de um transe e olhou sério. O medo era tudo que eu podia ver em seus olhos.

- Angel, minha querida, temos que sair daqui! Nós precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível, antes que eles nos encontram e...

O interfone tocou, Nathan estava estático mais uma vez, o interfone tocou novamente, quando eu me inclinei para atender, Nathan foi mais rápido:

- Sim? Ele disse educadamente.

- Quem? Ahh, sim, sim. Peça-lhe para aguardar, estou indo e eu vou estar no hall de entrada em instantes.

NATHAN

Como pude ser tão imprudente, tão irresponsável? Como não previ que isso aconteceria? O destino sempre me perseguiu e agora certamente não seria diferente! Eu devia ter tomado mais cuidado, eu devia ter protegido Angel, era para isso que eu existia, para cuidar e proteger Angel, minha Angel.

- Angel, minha filha, eu preciso que você confie em mim mais uma vez. Eu não mereço sua confiança, eu não mereço ter você em minha vida, mas agora já é tarde demais para lamentar – eu disse tentando me recompor antes de encarar Giacomo.

- Papai, eu não estou entendo. O que está acontecendo?

- Angel, você deve me ouvir, ao menos dessa vez, você deve me ouvir e fazer o que eu lhe peço, está bem? – eu supliquei.

- Mas... – Angel disse confusa, quase chorando.

- Meu bem, eu vou descer e conversar com um velho... amigo (a palavra amigo não se encaixava nesse contexto, mas era tudo que consegui encontrar) e preciso que você fique aqui nesse quarto e espere até que eu volte.

Eu ainda não tinha idéia do que faria, mas Angel deveria longe do alcance dos olhos de Giacomo:

- Me prometa que vai fazer o que estou lhe pedindo, Angel! Eu preciso que você me prometa e em troca eu lhe prometo que explicarei tudo quando eu voltar.

- Sim, papai, eu ficarei aqui. Mas, por favor...

- Eu ficarei bem, nada vai acontecer. Espere por mim.

O velho elevador do hotel parecia lento demais para mim, resolvi descer pelas escadas. Num piscar de olhos eu já estava no saguão e pude ver Giacomo na entrada, ele estava encostado na porta com um cigarro pendurado na boca semi sorridente:

- Ora, ora, meu velho amigo Nathan! – Giacomo me saudou maliciosamente.

- Boa noite, Giacomo. Quanto tempo não nos vemos, é bom reencontrá-lo – eu disse educadamente.

- É mesmo, Nate? Não foi a impressão que tive quando você saiu correndo daquele jeito...

- Rss – eu sorri – Bom, eu tinha companhia, alias tenho companhia. Eu sei que você pode me entender.

- Ah, mas é claro! Vejo que continua discreto como sempre – Giacomo disse ainda suspeitando de algo.

- Gosto de privacidade, é só isso. E prefiro saborear cada etapa do processo – eu blefei.

- Ahahhh – um risada maligna reverberou da garganta de Giacomo – eu não sabia que você tinha adquirido gosto pelos joguinhos de sedução, Nate!

- Descobri que um pouco de mistério sempre facilita as coisas – eu disse.

Giacomo não se deixaria enganar facilmente, eu precisava cala-lo de uma vez por todas, eu precisava mata-lo, essa era a única forma de manter Angel segura.

- Sim, sim, isso é verdade. Mas diga-me, Nate, o que o traz de volta ao Canadá? Onde tem estado nos últimos anos? Jean Vicent sente "muito" a sua falta.

Nesse momento percebi que Giacomo, esse crápula, faria falta para alguém e que mais cedo ou mais tarde viriam procurar por ele e se eles tivessem uma única suspeita de minha presença aqui, todo o esforço seria em vão.

- Ouça, Giacomo, por que não continuamos essa conversa em um local mais privado? – eu disse, gesticulando em direção à recepcionista que nos observava com curiosidade.

- Claro, claro! Podemos ir até o píer... – Giacomo queria continuar a conversa.

- Desculpe-me, meu velho amigo, mas como disse antes já estou acompanhado essa noite e... terei que tomar algumas providencias mais tarde, pela discrição se é que você me entende.

- Ah, Nate! Ë claro que sim, sem duvida nenhuma essa é a parte mais chata da brincadeira, não é mesmo?

- Sim, mas enfim, um bem necessário – eu disse cerrando meus dentes num sorrido fraco.

- Amanha, então? No píer, ás dez da manhã está bom para você? – Giacomo perguntou.

- Perfeito, dez horas. Boa noite, Giacomo.

- Boa noite, amigo, bom, eu sei que você terá!

Eu esperei até que Giacomo desaparecesse na noite escura e só então subi até o quarto, quando entrei encontrei Angel debruçada sobre os braços do sofá enquanto assistiu um filme tranquilamente.

- Angel? Por que não fez as malas? – eu perguntei irritado.

- Eu não sabia que já iríamos embora, papai. Eu achei que ficaríamos mais um pouco, talvez tivéssemos que ficar mais um pouco agora.

- E por que você achou que ficaríamos? – eu perguntei curioso.

- Ora, papai, agora que fomos descobertos a única solução é a transf..

- Não, não, não! Pare já com isso, Angel. Não quero nem ouvir o resto! – eu gritei realmente irritado dessa vez.

- Mas, o que você tem em mente afinal? Acha mesmo que existe outra solução? Ou você nem sequer liga se eu morrer? É isso não é? Você prefere que eu morra a me transformar, não é? – Angel me disse com lagrimas em seus olhos.

Essa não era a reação que eu estava esperando, esperava encontrar Angel aflita e desesperada, mas aqui estou eu em frente dessa menina teimosa que mesmo diante do perigo eminente encontra forças para me chantagear!

- Nós não vamos ter essa conversa, Angel. Arrume suas coisa agora!

- Eu q...

- Agora! Angel! – eu disse com um tom severo.

No mesmo instante, eu peguei o telefone e liguei para o aeroporto à procura do primeiro vôo para os Estados Unidos. Depois de muita insistência eu finalmente consegui alterar o vôo de Angel, seria bastante cansativa, com muitas e longas conexões, mas ao menos ela estaria longe e a salvo, por enquanto.

O sol ainda não havia nascido quando deixei Angel na sala de embarque do aeroporto e observei enquanto o avião decolava. Voltei ao hotel para me preparar para o encontro com Giacomo. Ás dez horas, eu estava no píer como o combinado. Eu olhava as ondas do mar que pareciam tão revoltas como minha mente estava.

- Bom dia, Nate! – Giacomo saudou me tirando do transe.

- Olá, Giacomo – eu respondi.

- E então, como foi sua noite?

- Boa, como sempre – eu menti, aquela tinha sido uma das piores noites que tive em toda a minha existência.

- Muito bom, Nate. Eu devo confessar que quando Theodore e Janet nos contaram sobre...

Meu instinto já preparava meu corpo para o ataque.

– Você esta bem, Nate? – Giacomo me interrompeu novamente.

- Ah, sim, sim, o que você dizia?

- Então, em nossa ultima visita aos Estados Unidos, encontramos Theodore e Janet, eles nos contaram sobre seu pequeno "acidente"! – ele ria sarcástico.

- Sim! – eu assenti, minhas mãos em punho sob o casaco.

- Eu sabia que você não resistiria por muito tempo! Eu disse a Jean que você não era tão perturbado a ponto de nos trocar por aquele seu animalzinho de estimação!

Senti meus músculos enrijecerem com a simples menção de Renée, mas mantive a compostura e respondi:

- Ah, Theodore contou, então?

- Mas é obvio que sim, ele sabe bem que não pode manter segredos entre a família! Mas devo lhe dizer, Nate, Jean não ficou feliz em saber que depois de matar aquela humana você decidiu se auto flagelar ainda mais. Theodore nos contou como você se sentiu culpado e fugiu para tentar esconder sua vergonha. Mas culpa, Nate? Culpa?

- Não sou capaz de explicar porque me senti assim, Giacomo. E também não gosto de ficar relembrando aqueles dias – a dor de perder Renée ainda era muito forte para mim o que para Giacomo parecia vergonha mesmo.

- Eu entendo, meu amigo! Mas realmente acho que você precisa passar mais tempo conosco, família sempre ajuda, sabe?

- Sim, quando estiver pronto eu voltarei, obrigado – eu disse murmurando.

- Eu sei que sim – Giacomo respondeu realmente comovido.

Conversamos durante algum tempo, Giacomo contou algumas novidades e outras coisas sem importância e sem duvida continuaria assim por um longo tempo. Quando eu o interrompi:

- Giacomo, me desculpe, amigo, mas meu vôo parte em uma hora e eu devo ir agora.

Ele me olhou quase desapontado e perguntou:

- Mas você já vai? Para onde?

- Vou voltar para os Estados Unidos, esse lugar não para mim – respondi sorrindo.

- Está bem, deixe-me ao menos acompanha-lo até o aeroporto.

Não queria ficar nem mais um instante perto desse maldito bastardo e sua presença certamente me impediria de ligar para Angel para lhe dizer que estava indo para casa. Mas tive que aceitar e suportar aquela tortura por mais um tempo.

NOTAS:  
Nathan e Angel fazem uma viagem ao Canadá, como um presente para o aniversário de Angel. Lá, eles encontram um lobisomem chamado Giácomo da Loup Garou, Nathan não sabia que eles tinham feito do Canadá uma segunda casa, é assim que a fuga começa freneticamente.


	6. Chapter 4 Mudanças

NATHAN

Depois de duas horas de atraso o vôo finalmente aterrisou em New Orleans, eu estava elétrico e desesperado, tivera feito diversas conexões a fim de chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, mas tudo parecia dar errado, como se o destino estivesse brincando comigo, me dando mais tempo para pensar e me torturar com medos e arrependimentos. Já na sala de desembarque avistei um telefone publico e corri para ligar para Angel, o telefone tocou varias vezes, mas ninguém atendeu. O desespero tomou conta de mim, pensei em um milhão de coisas e todas levavam para o meu maior medo: Angel poderia estar morta. Será que Giacomo havia sido mais rápido do que eu? Será que ele já tinha contatado Jean e os outros Loup Garou e contado do nosso encontro no Canadá? Será Angel se perdera no caminho? Ou teria Angel me desobedecido e voltado para Toronto para me procurar? Onde estará essa menina?

Eu não podia mais esperar, já tinha esperado demais, precisava voltar para Angel agora mesmo. No portão de saída do aeroporto havia uma frota de táxis esperando pelos passageiros, ansiosos pela próxima corrida, mas eu não agüentaria tamanha lentidão daqueles carros velhos e ultrapassados. Decidi me transformar, pois esse era o jeito mais rápido de chegar em casa e de alguma forma isso sempre me acalmava, eu realmente não gostava de usar meus poderes a toa, mas me encontrava numa situação critica e tinha que usar todo tempo que ainda tinha disponível.

Quando cheguei em casa, procurei atentamente por qualquer sinal de invasão, qualquer odor diferente que pudesse indicar que Angel estivesse em perigo, mas não encontrei nada. Entrei na cozinha e vi que tudo estava limpo e arrumado, um pedaço de pão fresco descansava sobre a cesta em cima da mesa, mas nenhum sinal de Angel. Subi até seu quarto e vi sua cama arrumada como sempre, no banheiro, o chuveiro ainda estava úmido. Fui até a garagem e percebi que a camionete havia sumido, Angel sabe que não gosto quando ela dirige, mas por que raios ela teria saído de casa quando lhe disse precisamente para esperar por mim?

Alguns minutos se passaram e pude ouvir o ruído alto do motor da velha camionete de longe, pude ouvir a marcha emperrar quando Angel errou o engate na curva da entrada. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ela finalmente conseguiu estacionar na entrada da garagem, eu a esperava na porta da cozinha impacientemente:

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer que você não tem permissão para pegar a camionete? – eu a surpreendi.

- Papai! – Angel disse jogando as sacolas que carregava no chão e me abraçando – eu também senti sua falta!

- Oh, Angel! Minha filha querida, é claro que eu também senti sua falta, meu bem! Mas fiquei muito preocupado quando você não atendeu o telefone quando liguei e quase tive uma parada cardíaca quando não te encontrei em casa!

- Parada cardíaca! Você? Como se isso fosse possível! – Angel disse enquanto ria do meu sarcasmo – eu fui ao mercado, a despensa estava precisando de um pouco de atenção, entende?

- Tudo bem, minha querida, eu entendo – eu assenti enquanto alcançava as sacolas de compras e as colocava sobre a mesa.

Angel começou a guardar e arrumar tudo como de costume. Senti um aperto imenso enquanto tentava pensar numa forma de lhe dizer que não ficaríamos em casa para fazer uso de suas compras:

- Angel? – eu chamei.

- O que foi, pai?

- Nós, hum... bem, nós temos que sair, nós faremos mais uma viagem, meu bem.

- Mas você acabou de chegar! Para onde vamos? – Angel perguntou surpresa.

- Bem, antes eu devo lhe contar o que aconteceu no Canadá depois que te deixei no aeroporto.

- Tudo bem, por que não começa enquanto eu preparo meu jantar? – ela disse despreocupada.

- Por que não nos sentamos na sala?

Angel notou a seriedade do assuntou e me seguiu até o sofá onde se acomodou e esperou que eu começasse.

- Angel, nós não podemos mais ficar aqui, temos que ir para Seattle procurar por alguns amigos meus – eu disse tentando não revelar a gravidade e urgência do assunto.

- Seattle?

- Sim, Seattle – eu imediatamente me lembrei da manchete no jornal que li na sala de embarque no caminho para o Canadá, quando todo esse horror parecia distante e surreal: "Epidemia de Assassinatos Continua em Seattle – Policia Não Tem Novas Pistas". Uma onda de violentos assassinatos varria Seattle, as vitimas pareciam escolhidas ao acaso e as cenas dos crimes sempre estavam limpas de quaisquer pistas que pudessem levar a algum suspeito. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo, enquanto ponderava se esse seria o melhor lugar para levar Angel. Mas eu sabia que essa era a única solução.

- Por quanto tempo, Nathan? – Angel interrompeu meus pensamentos - Por quanto tempo teremos que ficar longe de casa? – ela disse quando não a respondi.

- Eu não sei, meu bem.

- Mas por que temos que ir? O que faremos em Seattle?

- Bem, nós temos que procurar por Theodore e Janet Leaf, você se lembra quando te contei sobre eles, não é?

- Sim, o seu amigo médico, o lobisomem médico e sua esposa... mas você não tem falado com eles, alias você nunca falou com eles desde que eu entrei em sua vida, não é mesmo, pai? – uma ponta de culpa percorreu os olhos de Angel quando me perguntou.

- Filha! Não fique assim, eu nunca procurei por Theodore antes por minhas próprias razões e você não tem nada a ver com isso, você me ouviu? Mas agora eu não posso me dar ao luxo de sentir vergonha, eles são os únicos que podem nos ajudar e sei que Theodore e Janet jamais me negariam ajuda.

- Ajuda? Como assim? Eu não estou entendendo.

- Angel, deixe-me lhe contar o que aconteceu no Canadá. – eu lhe disse enquanto me sentava ao seu lado e a abraçava - Eu tive que tirar você de lá pois encontrei com um velho companheiro da Loup Garou, Giacomo, ele queria conversar comigo e eu não poderia arriscar pôr você em perigo novamente. Então depois que te deixei no aeroporto fui ao encontro de Giacomo, nós conversamos sobre varias coisas e uma delas me preocupou demais. Jean Vicent, você se lembra dele também? Das minhas historias? – eu lhe perguntei.

Angel estava concentrada na historia e somente indicou que sim com a cabeça para não me atrapalhar.

- Pois bem, Jean tem feito muitas visitas ao Canadá e também aos Estados Unidos, Giacomo me disse que ele tem particular interesse em me reencontrar e gostaria que eu entrasse em contato com ele. Eu tentei distrair Giacomo e mudar de assunto, mas ele insistiu e descobriu que nós, ou melhor, Giacomo sabe que "eu" vivo em New Orleans e sei que não demorará muito até que Jean me encontre aqui. Você entende porque nós não podemos mais viver aqui?

- Nós não podemos mais viver AQUI?

Angel começava a se alterar e continuou:

- Quer dizer que nós teremos que fugir agora? Não basta termos vivido quase incógnitos todo esse tempo, longe de qualquer contato humano ou sobre humano? Nós temos que fugir e deixar tudo que conquistamos até agora? Deixar nossa casa?

- Sim, querida e eu sinto muito por isso – eu disse tentando me desculpar.

- NÃO! Já basta, pai! Eu não vou mais aturar isso, nós não vamos mais nos esconder! Você precisa me transformar agora, só assim nós poderemos enfrenta-los de igual para igual e acabar de uma vez por todas com essa palhaçada – Angel disse com um olhar de ódio que nunca tinha visto em seus olhos.

- Angel, filha, eu disse que isso jamais aconteceria com você e nem mesmo a ameaça de Jean pode me fazer mudar de idéia.

- O que? Você não pode estar falando serio! Por que você tem que ser tão teimoso, pai? Será que não vê que essa é a única solução?

- Não! Essa não é a única solução, Angel. É exatamente por isso que nós precisamos encontrar Theodore, só ele pode nos ajudar.

- Pai, isso é loucura! Eu não concordo com isso.

Essa seria uma longa discussão que não levaria a nada, como sempre, e não tínhamos tempo a perder, então eu me levantei e disse:

- Nós vamos embora, Angel. E vamos embora agora mesmo.

Segui meu caminho até a cozinha e comecei a fazer algumas ligações para arranjar nossa partida.

- Arrume suas coisa, filha, leve somente o que é necessário.

- Não, eu não vou! – Angel disse insolente dessa vez o que realmente me deixou bastante irritado.

- Ah, você vai sim! Vai nem que eu tenha que te amarrar e te arrastar até Seattle! Portanto, se eu fosse você faria como lhe peço e começaria a fazer as malas imediatamente! - Angel soltou um grunhido e subiu as escadas com passos pesados batendo as portas no caminho.

Eu precisava de dinheiro para a viagem, não sabia quanto tempo levaria até tudo voltar ao normal ou se algum dia as coisas voltariam ao normal, fui até a cidade sacar dinheiro. Durante esses anos eu não tinha feito muita economia, somente uma pequena poupança para emergências e o fundo para a faculdade de Angel, não me agradava ter que usa-la, mas esse realmente era um caso de emergência. No caminho de volta passei por alguns restaurantes e mercadinhos para quem fornecia legumes para avisar que estava de partida e deixar uma pista falsa dizendo que estava me mudando para Los Angeles para cuidar de uma irmã enferma. Quando voltei encontrei Angel preparando lanches para a viagem, seu humor não havia melhorado ainda, mas ao menos ela estava colaborando. Eu tinha conseguido alguns documentos falsos para nós dois há alguns anos atrás, caso fossem necessários, e me lembrei grato por essa pequena precaução que havia tomado, ao menos uma coisa eu tinha feito certo!

Nos dirigimos até o aeroporto e nos despedimos da velha camionete, Angel estava muito triste por deixar tudo que ela conhecia como lar para trás, sem saber quando voltaríamos ou se voltaríamos. O vôo para Seattle chegou no horário e embarcamos sem nenhum atraso, em algumas horas já estávamos aterrisando. Decidi alugar um carro para poder transportar Angel mais confortavelmente e poder ter mais mobilidade e velocidade até a casa de Theodore.

Quando chegamos ao lugar onde a casa dos Leaf deveria estar, tudo o que encontramos foi um edifício comercial que estava em seu lugar. A cidade de Seattle havia mudado muito desde a minha ultima visita dezoito anos atrás. Fui até o hospital onde Theodore costumava trabalhar, mas não o encontrei. Theodore e Janet já não trabalhavam mais no hospital, tudo que consegui descobrir com a recepcionista mal humorada foi que eles haviam se mudado para Atlanta sete anos atrás, sem deixar nenhum endereço, telefone ou qualquer contato que pudesse me ajudar.

Eu estava perdido e já não sabia mais o que fazer quando me lembrei de Forks. Theodore poderia ter se mudado para Forks para poder ter mais tempo para as investigações daqueles antigos mitos que tanto lhe interessaram no passado ou poderia ter deixado algum contato que pudesse me indicar seu paradeiro. Forks, eu devo voltar a Forks...


	7. Chapter 5 Verdade

Forks – Washington, um lugar que não queria ter de voltar, um lugar que me trazia tantas recordações tristes de uma época que quase me destruiu, a culpa, a vergonha pelo que fiz quando raptei Angel e a tomei para mim. E ainda havia a possibilidade de encontrar Renée novamente. Será que ela e Charlie ainda viviam em Forks? E se vissem Angel eles a reconheceriam? E se Angel descobrisse o que fiz e resolvesse ficar com sua família? Eu não podia deixá-la com simples humanos, fracos e indefesos, que não poderiam protegê-la se fosse necessário, eu tinha que tomar muito cuidado para não cometer nenhum erro e correr o risco de ter o ódio de minha filha para o resto de minha existência.

Fizemos uma parada em Port Angeles para descansar, Angel precisava comer qualquer coisa que não fosse batatas fritas e chocolate e estava realmente precisando de uma boa noite de sono. Port Angeles era um lugar seguro, longe o suficiente de Charlie e Renée e perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse me transformar e correr a procura de Theodore.

À noite, quando Angel finalmente adormeceu, eu decidi que era hora de ir para Forks. Transformei-me e segui o caminho pelas matas que ligavam as duas cidades. A floresta que cercava Forks era realmente muito antiga e certamente abrigava um ar místico que entoava muito bem com as antigas lendas de lobos gigantes que faziam parte da crença local. Para a minha sorte e surpresa, Forks não tinha mudado em nada, as mesmas ruas, as mesmas casas, continuava sendo a cidade úmida e nebulosa de minhas memórias.

Encontrar o hospital da cidade não foi difícil, mas encontrar coragem para encarar Theodore novamente foi torturante. Eu havia roubado o bebê de alguém, alguém que jurei amar e proteger, assumir meu crime não seria fácil ainda mais quando visse a decepção nos olhos de Theodore. Mas Theodore e Janet haviam me perdoado, eu tinha certeza, pois essa era a única explicação plausível para a mentira que contaram aos Loup Garou. Eles disseram a Jean que eu havia matado Renée e fugido de vergonha, Theodore e Janet mentiram para me proteger, arriscaram suas próprias vidas para me proteger, eu não merecia sua piedade, sua amizade, eu havia mentido, roubado e destruído uma família. Mesmo sabendo que eu não era digno de tamanha lealdade, eu estava disposto a pedir sua ajuda mais uma vez, Angel era minha vida agora e eu faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la segura.

Uma forte nevasca havia atingido Forks há algumas semanas atrás, mas aquela noite em particular estava clara e amena, o que resultou em menos movimento no hospital. Após um longo momento de hesitação, eu finalmente consegui entrar na sala de espera, a recepcionista estava ao telefone e achei de bom tom me sentar e aguardar até que ela pudesse me atender – talvez se fosse gentil ela estaria disposta a me ajudar e ceder as informações que eu procurava. Enquanto aguardava avistei o jornal do dia e um alivio percorreu meu corpo ao ler a manchete do dia:

SEATTLE SEGURA DE NOVO. A CIDADE DESFRUTA DE DUAS SEMANAS COMPLETAS SEM OS BRUTAIS ASSASSINATOS.

Eu nunca quis salvar o mundo, mas não me agradava saber que pessoas eram assassinadas com tamanha crueldade e em tão pouco tempo. Aqueles crimes em Seattle despertaram minha curiosidade pelo curto período de tempo em que ocorreram e também pela aparente "limpeza" nos locais em que supostamente ocorreram. Aquilo era tão familiar para mim, pois sabia que essa era a forma como nós lobisomens deixávamos os restos de nossas refeições.

- Posso lhe ajudar, senhor? – disse a recepcionista interrompendo minha concentração.

- Sim, srta...??

- Strauss, Beth Strauss

- Bem, srta. Strauss, estou procurando um velho amigo que já trabalhou neste hospital e gostaria de saber se você poderia me ajudar. Eu realmente lhe ficaria muito grato – eu continuei num tom polido insinuando um flerte – Ele se chamava Theodore, doutor Theodore Leaf, você o conhece?

- Humm, Leaf? Doutor Leaf? Sim, sim, eu acho que me lembro dele, eu estava estagiando aqui quando ele partiu sem dar explicações, lembro-me da tristeza e da decepção de todos nesse hospital quando ele nos deixou. Ele realmente era um ótimo homem. Mas não ficamos na mão por muito tempo, sabe? O doutor Carlisle logo se mudou para Forks e começou a trabalhar aqui. Doutor Carlisle foi mesmo uma dádiva de Deus, um santo homem, acho até que melhor que o doutor Leaf. Mas você deve entender que algumas dessas informações são confidencias, não é mesmo?

- É claro, eu não gostaria de lhe causar problemas, absolutamente, de forma alguma eu poderia prejudicá-la, srta. Strauss, mas veja bem...

Um odor pungente invadiu minhas narinas me obrigando a interromper minhas investidas. Eu pude reconhecer aquele cheiro, queimava minha garganta a ponto de contrair meus músculos involuntariamente, me preparando para o ataque. Era um vampiro. Aquele odor fédito só poderia ser oriundo de um vampiro. Eu tentei me manter calmo, continuei inclinado sobre o balcão encarando os olhos de Beth, mas estava atento a qualquer movimento que indicasse algum ataque. Não queria expor mais uma humana à realidade assustadora que existia ao seu redor, mas meus instintos me levavam a acreditar que um confronto seria inevitável. Uma voz suave me pegou de surpresa:

- Algum problema, Beth?

- Não, doutor Carlisle, está tudo bem. O senhor... – Beth hesitou.

- Nathan – eu completei.

- Sim, o senhor Nathan está procurando por um amigo e pensou que eu pudesse ajudá-lo, mas como eu ia dizendo esse tipo de informação é confidencial e eu...

- Eu posso entender me desculpe pelo incomodo – eu respondi antes que Beth pudesse terminar.

Eu me levantei e me posicionei para sair quando, o vampiro se dirigiu a mim:

- Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo, senhor Nathan. Por que não me acompanha até minha sala para que possamos conversar?

O confronto era eminente, era obvio.

- Sim – eu respondi e o segui.

Quando viramos o corredor em direção às salas particulares, longe dos olhos curiosos de Beth, eu pude sentir meus músculos se contraindo causando uma onda de calor que irradiada pelos membros, pequenas e leves convulsões atravessavam meu corpo, eu estava prestes a me transformar quando o doutor vampiro se virou e disse:

- Fique calmo, eu não procuro por um confronto com você, particularmente aqui em meu local de trabalho. Relaxe, criança e você ficará bem, eu prometo.

Aquela voz, aquele cheiro, aquelas palavras, eu o conhecia, eu já havia encontrado aquele estranho vampiro antes. Minha memória retrocedeu séculos e cheguei na minha primeira memória, na noite de minha criação.

- Você! – eu disse em um tom de acusação – Foi você! Você é o motivo de tudo isso, você permitiu que eu me transformasse nesse monstro que sou hoje! Você me condenou a essa tortura eterna, tudo isso é culpa sua!

O vampiro não podia compreender minhas palavras, minhas acusações e começou a se afastar em posição de defesa:

- Eu não compreendo, criança! Eu não posso ter te transformado nisso, nem mesmo por acidente! Você não sabe o que sou? Não sabe o que meu veneno faz?

- Sei, eu sei o que o seu veneno pode criar! O seu veneno, como o meu, tem o poder de perpetuar nossa espécie! Mas não foi o seu veneno que me condenou, foi sua crueldade que me tirou a vida!

O vampiro continuava estático em sua posição de defesa, mas pude ver a duvida em rosto, então continuei a afrontá-lo.

- 1576, Romênia, Floresta de Gotland. Eu era aquele jovem moribundo que você deixou agonizando no chão! Você permitiu que o veneno em meu sangue se espalhasse pelo corpo. Sangue suga miserável! Você podia ter acabado com aquela dor e salvado minha alma, mas permitiu que o diabo levasse-a embora para sempre!

- Oh! – foi tudo que saiu da boca daquele maldito vampiro – Eu... eu não... eu não...

- Cale-se – eu gritei, já nem me lembrava onde estávamos tudo que eu queria era matar aquele monstro, me vingar por todas as desgraças que ele permitiu que me acontecessem, foi quando Beth apareceu assustada.

- Está tudo bem, doutor Carlisle? O Senhor quer que eu chame os s...

- Não, Beth, está tudo bem. Esse senhor aqui e eu estamos somente conversando, obrigado. Por favor, volte para a recepção e eu lhe chamarei se for necessário – Carlisle disse, mas Beth continuou parada ainda preocupada com a aparente discussão.

- Ouça criança...

- Eu não sou criança! – eu o interrompi.

- Me desculpe, Nathan, por que não terminamos essa conversa em meu escritório?

Sabendo que Beth não se afastaria, ambos recompomos nossa postura e eu o segui até a sala, ele abriu a porta me convidando para entrar – aquele vampiro parecia educado demais – eu concordei e entrei. Antes de fechar a porta, Carlisle disse:

- Fique tranquila, Beth, pois está tudo bem. Obrigado.

Carlisle caminhou lentamente até a janela, como se tentasse enfatizar suas palavras:

- Nathan – ele começou – Eu nunca quis lhe causar mal algum, mas se o fiz, tudo que posso lhe dizer agora, é que não foi intencional. Naquela noite, quando te deixei sozinho na floresta pensei que estivesse salvando sua vida, eu não queria que meus... colegas terminassem com sua vida. Vejo agora que cometi um erro, mas entenda, essa nunca foi minha intenção.

Aquele vampiro era realmente diferente, eu pude ver a sinceridade de suas palavras em seus olhos, eu senti que mesmo que improvável aquele vampiro, Carlisle, era... Carlisle era bom. Foi então que tomei consciência do que tinha falado, da magoa que sentia, eu estava transferindo a culpa que sentia para alguém que sequer conhecia. Eu entendi naquele momento, que eu era o único responsável por todos os erros que cometera, todos os crimes e mortes. Eu o culpava porque era mais fácil do que admitir que eu era o culpado. Eu havia feito as escolhas que me levaram até aquela situação, eu havia feito as escolhas erradas desde o principio. E Carlisle não tinha nada a ver com isso. Então, me lembrei de Angel, eu jamais teria conhecido Angel, ou Renée, se eu não fosse o que sou hoje, eu jamais teria encontrado minha Angel e vivido os anos mais felizes e completos que tive em toda a minha existência. E agora, se Angel estava em perigo, eu era o único responsável! Eu não fui capaz de protegê-la e ainda pior eu era o causador desse perigo, eu havia causado todo esse pesadelo a ela. Eu não consegui encontrar Theodore e já estava desistindo de procurar quando um lampejo atingiu minha mente:

- Ouça, seu vam... Carlisle, eu peço-lhe desculpas pela forma que agi. Eu posso entender porque você me deixou lá naquela noite. E acredito que se a situação fosse inversa, eu provavelmente teria feito o mesmo por você. Então, me desculpe e obrigado, eu acho.

Carlisle parecia mais relaxado com minhas palavras e se permitiu sentar, ficamos frente a frente, apenas alguns centímetros de distancia um do outro, separados somente por uma pequena mesa, eu continuei:

- Mas você deve entender todo o inconveniente que me causou – Carlisle abaixou a cabeça como num gesto de vergonha o que me fez sentir um remorso imenso por me aproveitar da situação e de seu aparente bom coração – Acredito que hoje ambos nos encontramos em uma situação bastante improvável e posso dizer até embaraçosa, mas devo lhe confessar que eu estou desesperado e assim me encontro obrigado a lhe pedir um favor – Carlisle agora olhava diretamente em meus olhos e eu pude ver sua disposição em me compensar de alguma forma.


	8. Chapter 6 Separações

Nathan conta sua historia para Carlisle, mas não cita nome algum, assim consegue convencer Carlisle em ajudá-lo e deixa Angel sob seus cuidados enquanto parte em busca de Theodore e alguma solução que possa reparar todos os problemas que havia causado. Carlisle acreditando estar em divida com Nathan aceita sua proposta e promete protege-la. Carlisle vai ao encontro de Angel.

Ainda estava escuro quando acordei, ainda devia ser noite, a mesma noite em que Nathan me colocara na cama e me cobrira – lembro-me de suas palavras doces me pedindo para descansar e um suave beijo em minha testa, como ele costumava fazer quando eu era criança. Eu havia desmaiado ainda no carro, tudo que me lembrava era de ter visto um velho hotel à beira da estrada e de ouvir Nathan me dizendo que faríamos uma parada. Eu ainda estava confusa demais e não conseguia decidir se realmente estava acordada ou se ainda sonhava, aquelas estranhas imagens de enormes feras disformes e raivosas me perseguindo por uma floresta escura e desconhecida, enquanto procurava por Nathan, ainda pareciam muito reais para mim. Abri meus olhos e instintivamente vasculhei o insípido quarto de hotel em que nós havíamos nos hospedado, nenhum sinal de Nathan, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha como se antecipasse o pior: Nathan havia me deixado. Imediatamente, minha mente tentou me acalmar: não, não, ele jamais faria isso! Mas então, onde ele estaria?

Depois de alguns minutos eu finalmente consegui controlar minhas pernas e aos poucos fui retomando o domínio do resto do meu corpo, ele me respondeu e logo me pus de pé. Procurei por algum bilhete, qualquer coisa que indicasse que Nathan retornaria em breve, mas não havia nada. Somente algumas poucas roupas velhas que eu havia embalado para a viagem, minha mala e algum dinheiro que estava sobre o criado mudo. O que eu deveria fazer agora? Por onde começar a procurar por meu pai, onde ele estaria, por que ele havia me deixado aqui sozinha, sem nenhum recado ou explicação? Imediatamente me lembrei que não conhecia ninguém aqui, na verdade eu não conhecia ninguém em lugar algum, tudo o que eu tinha era Nathan e agora ele havia sumido. O que eu faria?

Sozinha e num lugar desconhecido, eu nem sabia que lugar era aquele. Senti minha respiração ficar cada vez mais ofegante, tudo começou a girar e minhas pernas pareciam não agüentar mais tanta pressão e estavam prestes a desabar quando um toque suave na porta me trouxe de volta. Eu parei, a surpresa me deixou estática. Não poderia ser Nathan, ele não precisaria bater para entrar! Mas quem poderia ser? Não havia ninguém que soubesse de nossa presença ali, Nathan tivera muito cuidado para não deixar pista alguma durante todo o caminho de nossa viagem, nada que pudesse nos delatar ou indicar qual seria nosso destino. O toque suave novamente e então uma voz:

- Angel?

Oh, Meu Deus! Ele sabe meu nome! Eu não conheço essa voz, será que Nathan foi descoberto? Será que Nathan está morto e agora seu assassino veio a minha procura?

- Angel? Eu sei que você está aí! – a voz desconhecida me chamou novamente – Não se assuste, por favor. Meu nome é Carlisle Cullen e venho à pedido de Nathan - Angel?

Nathan? O estranho conhecia Nathan? E Nathan pediu que um estranho viesse me procurar? Carlisle Cullen? Meu pai nunca me falou sobre esse homem, eu nunca havia escutado esse nome antes. Não, não podia ser verdade, Nathan era cuidadoso demais e jamais pediria ajuda a um estranho.

- Ouça minha querida – o estranho disse quando não o respondi – eu entendo que esteja assustada, mas você precisa me ouvir. Eu tenho aqui uma carta de seu pai e vou passá-la por debaixo da porta. Nathan sabia que você não me ouviria e não confiaria em mim, por isso escreveu essa carta.

Um grande envelope branco apareceu pelo vão da porta, eu o alcancei e pude reconhecer a caligrafia de Nathan. Estava destina a mim.

- Leia a carta, Angel. Eu estarei aqui quando terminar – o estranho mensageiro me afirmou.

Eu abri o envelope, puxei seu conteúdo espesso e comecei a ler o que seriam as ultimas palavras que meu pai tinha para mim. A primeira pagina era somente um bilhete e o resto pareciam paginas arrancadas de um velho diário, o diário que Nathan mantinha e sempre carregava por todos os lados que andava, eu me lembrei. O bilhete dizia:

"_ANGEL,_

_Minha amada filha, eu sinto muito por ter que me despedir de você dessa maneira, mas essa é a única forma de resolver essa situação em que nos meti. Eu não sei se você poderá me perdoar por tudo que lhe fiz, todo o mal que lhe causei e mais. Vergonha e arrependimento são tudo que sinto agora, mas já é tarde demais._

_Minha filha, se depois de ler essa carta e descobrir a verdade sobre seu passado, você ainda conseguir me amar de qualquer forma ou se ao menos lhe sobrar um pouco de pena de seu pobre pai, eu lhe suplico Angel, por favor, aceite a ajuda desse homem que lhe entregou esta carta. Ele se chama Carlisle e prometeu cuidar de você, não é bem o tipo de proteção que eu desejava para você, mas de alguma forma sei que você estará segura enquanto estiver sob seus cuidados._

_Eu preciso que você saiba o quanto você é importante para mim, eu te amo, minha filha, sempre te amei, desde o instante em que te vi até o ultimo dia de minha existência e essa foi a única razão que me motivou a fazer o que eu fiz com você. Por favor, filha me perdoe. Eu parto agora porque sei que esse é o melhor caminho para você seguir, eu sei que você estará mais segura longe de mim. Você deve seguir em frente, SEMPRE! Você deve seguir sua vida sem mim, sem mais nenhuma interferência por minha parte._

_Você será para sempre a razão de tudo para mim._

_Eu sinto muito, Angel, sinto muito por tudo."_

Um rio de lagrimas começou a jorrar dos meus olhos me impedindo de continuar a ler. Minhas mãos já não respondiam mais e tremiam tanto que causavam dor, um vazio imenso tomava conta de mim. Eu estava sozinha, meu pai havia me abandonado. Eu desisti e me deixei cair sob aquele chão frio e sujo e me encolhi como se estivesse me segurando para me manter inteira, como se agora meu corpo quisesse se desfazer em mil pedaços.

Tudo que conseguia pensar era "Por quê? Por que Nathan me deixou? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? O que eu fiz de errado?". Foi quando me lembrei das outras folhas dentro do envelope, talvez elas pudessem me explicar, talvez elas pudessem revelar que Nathan não tinha partido de verdade, que essa era apenas uma separação temporária. De alguma forma, eu encontrei forças para alcançar o resto da carta de Nathan e me pus a ler.

Esse era mesmo o diário de Nathan, podia perceber que aquelas páginas haviam sido manuseadas varias e varias vezes e a cor amarelada denunciava que eram bastante antigas. Nelas, Nathan relembrava os dias que anteciparam o meu nascimento, a alegria de reencontrar Renée, depois sua angustia de não poder ajudá-la. Forks? Nathan já estivera em Forks? E... Charlie? Mas quem é Charlie? Minha mãe era casada e seu marido se chamava Charlie? Eu sempre soube que Nathan não era meu pai biológico, mas isso nunca teve muita importância para mim. Mas agora meu pai tinha um nome, meu outro pai se chamava Charlie. E Isabella? O primeiro bebê? Como assim? Eu fui o primeiro bebê de Renée, o único bebê! Eu continuei a ler aquelas palavras como se estivesse descobrindo um novo mundo, como se elas contivessem o segredo de uma outra vida, uma vida que deveria ter sido minha.

Eu me perdi no tempo, eram tantas novas informações que meu cérebro não podia mais suportar. Não conseguia mais assimilar, tudo aquilo parecia um filme de mau gosto, sem sentido e surreal. A exaustão causada pela tensão dos últimos dias parecia finalmente exercer seu efeito sobre mim, eu estava tão cansada que já não conseguia mais discernir as letras umas das outras, tudo estava virando um grande borrão de tinta sobre o papel. Senti meus olhos se fechando, minha consciência estava desistindo e me puxando para a escuridão. Fria, profunda e solitária escuridão.


	9. Chapter 7 Familiarização I

Angel é levada por Carlisle até a casa dos Cullens onde é recebida calorosamente por Esme e Alice, mas Rosalie não parece estar tão disposta a receber a nova hóspede de sua família.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e olhei ao redor, paredes brancas me rodeavam. Eu me sentia realmente desorientada e eu não tinha idéia de onde estava. Eu segui meus dedos ao longo dos brancos lençóis de algodão, tão suaves e aconchegantes, que não eram em nada familiares para mim. Não havia nada familiar naquele lugar. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma memória do que tinha acontecido comigo, como eu havia chegado lá? Senti minha cabeça leve e tudo começou a girar. Deitei e olhei ao redor do quarto um pouco mais, tentando me acalmar, meu corpo estava rígido, como se eu tivesse dormido por um longo tempo.

- Querido, eu temo por ela. Ela é tão jovem - Ouvi uma voz de mulher dizendo baixinho do outro lado da porta.

Abri meus olhos novamente, estava esperando a luz forte e clara queima-los, mas nada. Meus braços e pernas pareciam feitos de gelatina e minha cabeça parecia querer se dividir em dois. Forcei-me a sentar, lentamente no início, movi as minhas pernas para o lado da cama. Fechei os olhos com força tentando não desmaiar de novo. De repente eu percebi um movimento na porta. Hesitei quando ela entrou, seria alguém em que poderia confiar?

- Oh, querida, você finalmente acordou! - ela disse com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

Sua voz tinha um timbre diferente de tudo que eu já havia ouvido em minha vida, seus olhos de cor âmbar pareciam cheios de alegria em me ver, sua pele branca como neve, ela tinha cabelos castanhos que brilhavam a luz do sol e seu sorriso era gentil, era o rosto mais bonito que já havia visto. Minha mente era uma mistura de questões e imagens que não pareciam fazer sentido. Foi como uma história que eu precisava ler, mas um monte de páginas estava faltando.

- Você está bem? Como você esta se sentindo? – Ela perguntou, me tirando do vislumbre que seu físico havia me causado. De repente eu estava de volta, naquele quarto branco novamente. Olhei em seus lindos olhos agora curiosos.

- Ahn, eu não sei. Acho que bem – eu respondi - Eu não me lembro de como cheguei aqui. Por que estou aqui? Onde esta Nathan? – comecei a atirar perguntas para ela e procurava desesperadamente por uma resposta.

- Tenha calma, minha querida. Não se assuste. Você faz parte de nossa família agora. Isso é tudo que você precisa saber agora.

- Onde esta Nathan e quem é você? - Eu gritei com raiva, já perto das lágrimas. A bela mulher se aproximou e se sentou na cama, um pouco mais próxima.

- Angel, você não precisa ficar com medo, nós vamos cuidar bem de você - ela disse suavemente, acariciando meu braço.

Seu toque era frio e eu tremi. A textura de sua pele parecia errada. Foi bom, mas havia algo diferente sobre a textura que eu não podia reconhecer, e ela continuou:

- Oh, perdoe a minha grosseria. Eu me chamo Esme, meu esposo Carlisle foi quem te trouxe até aqui - Ela disse colocando minha mão sob a sua. Eu tive que controlar o meu estremecer ao seu toque casual. Ela fingiu não notar minha reação.

Eu estava ansiosa para saber mais sobre aquela mulher e sobre Carlisle, o estranho mensageiro enviado por Nathan para me ajudar. Talvez eles pudessem me levar até Nathan ou me dizer por que ele havia me abandonado assim. E então:

- Olá - Uma voz forte disse abrindo a porta do quarto. Carlisle, eu suspeitei, pude reconhecer sua voz, mas não tinha idéia de como seria sua aparência. Ele era um belo homem, cerca de 40 anos. Seus olhos cor de mel eram num tom mais claro do que de Esme, sua pele parecia um lençol, limpo, fresco e branco – Você esta acordada! Como esta se sentindo?

- Como eu deveria me sentir? - Eu perguntei já irritada por nenhuma resposta.

- Sente alguma dor? - O homem perguntou ignorando meu mau humor e se aproximou para tocar minha testa, eu como num reflexo me afastei.

- Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

- Então isso é ruim - Esme disse com um olhar preocupado.

- Tome isso e beba isso. Eles devem ajudar. São analgésicos – Carlisle esticou sua mão e me entregou dois pontinhos brancos.

- Ah, ok. Obrigada - Eu disse levando os comprimidos até a boca e o copo de água em minha mão.

– Talvez um bom banho te ajudasse relaxar. Eu poderia preparar um para você. Você gostaria disso? - Perguntou Esme na expectativa.

- Ah, sim! Um banho seria ótimo – Eu respondi sentindo uma necessidade imensa de trocar aquelas roupas esquisitas que estava usando, uma camisola de algodão branco extremamente chique, mas que com certeza não era minha.

Esme sorriu e saiu como um borrão do quarto. Como ela se move tão rápido? Levantei e segui-a, com um ar de cautela. O banheiro era enorme. Eu engasguei quando entrei, eu olhava para o teto alto com os olhos arregalados. Tudo era tão simples e tão organizado, como se nunca tivesse sido utilizado antes. No canto havia um roupão, branco e requintado como todo o resto e ao lado reconheci meu velho jeans e minha camiseta cinza (que um dia já fora preta), senti um alivio que tentei disfarçar, mas Esme conseguiu decifrar.

- Minha filha Alice tinha separado algumas roupas que pudessem lhe servir, mas achei que você se sentiria mais confortável com algo mais familiar – ela disse com um sorriso tímido em seus lábios.

Nesse instante a porta do quarto se abriu novamente e vi uma menina pequena entrar saltitante, os mesmos doces olhos cor de mel e a mesma pele branca de Esme, mas seus cabelos eram curtos e desalinhados emoldurando seu delicado rosto que olhava para mim com curiosidade e empolgação:

- Oh! A semelhança é mesmo notável – exclamou a pequena.

- Alice! - Esme disse com um sorriso fraco como se estivesse se desculpando.

Carlisle já havia desaparecido do recinto.

- Hum... Olá? – eu disse para Alice, a olhando com um pouco de vergonha.

- Até que enfim, Angel! Pensei que nunca mais fosse acordar! – ela me respondeu com um largo sorriso enquanto se aproximava de mim.

- Oh, Alice! – Esme disse com um ar de reprovação em seus olhos – Alice estava ansiosa e foi quase impossível impedi-la de te acordar, Angel.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse me recompor Alice começou a me empurrar de volta ao banheiro enquanto tagarelava:

– Vamos, vamos, você está precisando de um bom banho. Agora você precisa entrar no chuveiro e lavar-se bem, ouviu? Temos que tirar esse cheiro horrível de você! Este é o xampu e este o condicionador. Use isto para esfregar o corpo. Não deixe a água muito quente, isso desidrata a pele. Ah, e este é o creme hidratante para o corpo e este para o rosto. Volto em quinze minutos para te buscar – então ela saltitou para fora do enorme banheiro e me deixou lá com aqueles frascos requintados cheios de palavras que eu não pude reconhecer, francês, eu pensei. E como um borrão Alice também desapareceu sem que eu tivesse a chance de agradecer.

Eu me aproximei do balcão branco da pia e fiz o meu melhor para deslizar os frascos levemente, não queria quebrar nada. Eu, então, me aproximei e abri a porta de vidro que dava para o chuveiro. Senti meu corpo relaxando aos poucos com o toque revigorante da ducha quente, podia ficar ali por horas e horas. Abri a porta de vidro e alcancei o xampu e o condicionador. Apertei o xampu e comecei a espalhá-lo tentando desfazer os nós em meu cabelo. Eu usei uma bucha vegetal para lavar meu corpo algumas vezes, certificando-me de que toda a sujeira tinha ido embora. Alice havia comentado algo sobre meu cheiro e achei melhor caprichar. Eu fiquei na água por mais alguns minutos depois ouvi uma suave batida na porta.

- Terminou? – Ouvi a voz de Alice.

- Sim, eu estou pronta - Eu disse desligando a água.

- A toalha está no balcão. Vou deixar que você se seque e não se esqueça do hidratante! - A porta fez um clique.

Tenho que admitir, eu me senti muito melhor. Eu me inclinei para esfregar a mão no espelho embaçado. Pude ver meu reflexo, meus olhos pareciam ainda mais negros com largas sombras escuras sob eles e minha pele estava mais branca do que o habitual. Meu cabelo era mediano, um pouco acima dos ombros, e igualmente escuro, mas ainda parecia um ninho com tantos nós. Comecei a secar meu corpo, depois fui secando o cabelo para então enrola-lo na toalha. Eu avistei minhas roupas e decidi vesti-las sem usar o hidratante que Alice me dera, eu realmente não gostava dessas coisas grudentas. Bateram na porta novamente.

- Você está pronta? - Perguntou Alice.

- Sim, acho que sim.

Então eu saí e encontrei Esme sentada na cama, novamente um sorriso em seu rosto, já o rosto de Alice tinha um ar de reprovação:

- Essas não são as roupas que eu escolhi para você. Hum, a mesma teimosia, o mesmo mau gosto terrível... Ao menos use estas sandálias ou você prefere andar descalça? – Ela dizia enquanto balançava a cabeça mostrando-se ofendida. Achei melhor não provoca-la e aceitei.

- Vamos, eles estão quase morrendo de tanto esperar! – Alice disse um pouco mais satisfeita.

Em seguida, ela se virou e seguiu para as escadas, eu fui atrás. Alice me levou até uma sala ampla e clara, todos os móveis e os elegantes tapetes variavam num tom de branco. No canto, ao lado do grande piano havia um sofá, Alice indicou com as mãos que eu deveria me sentar. Eu a obedeci e logo senti um leve cobertor enrolado ao meu redor, era Esme que aparecera do nada. Senti um enorme carinho por aquela mulher sempre tão amável e gentil, ela se parecia com algo que sempre quis ter, ela parecia uma... uma mãe! Eu lhe dei um largo sorriso tentando agradecer.

Não sei como aconteceu, mas de repente havia uma mulher alta bem na minha frente. Ela era linda, tão linda que me fazia sentir vergonha por ser como era. Ela tinha longos cabelos ondulados da cor de ouro que parecia reluzir sob a luz do sol, sua pele era tão branca quanto a de Esme e Alice e seus olhos âmbar eram grandes e amendoados.

- Esta é Rosalie, minha outra filha – disse Esme já sentada ao meu lado no sofá.

Rosalie se afastou um pouco. Ela parecia incomodada com minha presença, a única até então, o que me fez sentir mal como se fosse indesejada naquele lugar.

- Humm, Alice! Você disse que ia se livrar desse cheiro horrível! – Rosalie exclamou como se estivesse com nojo.

Eu fiquei surpresa e chocada ao mesmo tempo. Como uma mulher tão doce como Esme poderia ter uma filha tão irritante?

- Rose! – Esme e Alice gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh, Angel! Que vergonha! Por favor, perdoe Rosalie, ela não quis te ofender – Esme tentava se desculpar.

- Simplesmente, ignore-a, Angel! – Alice disse – Mas você realmente deveria ter aceitado as roupas que separei para você.

- Alice! Você também? – Disse Esme indignada.

- Ela já sabe? – perguntou Rosalie interrompendo Esme.

- Sabe o que? – eu perguntei.

- Rosalie, por que você não vai até a cozinha e trás o lanche que preparei para Angel? – Esme disse tentando me distrair.

Apesar de saber que havia algo que elas estavam escondendo de mim, senti meu estomago revirar no vácuo em que se encontrava. Não tinha percebido que estava faminta e a simples menção de comida me fez esquecer da repentina curiosidade.


	10. Chapter 8 Familiarização II

Angel acorda e descobre que é hóspede na casa dos Cullens. Lá, ela conhece toda a família e é bem acomodada, se sente estranhamente segura e bem vinda (com algumas exceções). Mas, mais uma surpresa ainda está por vir, Angel finalmente vai conhecer sua irmã gêmea.

- Hum, Esme, isso estava realmente delicioso! Obrigada – eu disse depois de engolir o terceiro pedaço de torta.

- Oh, querida, que bom que você gostou. Aqui em casa nós não costumamos comer... muito – Esme hesitou e lançou um pequeno sorriso em direção a Alice – É tão bom ver alguém apreciar esse tipo de coisa novamente!

Eu senti meu rosto enrubescer, eu realmente estava faminta e devo ter devorado aquela refeição como um leão, as três belas mulheres me olhavam como se estivessem assistindo algum filme realmente muito interessante, me senti estranha e incomodada – será que eu havia cometido alguma gafe? Algum crime contra os bons modos?

- Oh, por favor, Angel! Você não vai ficar com vergonha, agora, né? – exclamou Alice notando meu embaraço.

- Ahn, me desculpe.

- Não se desculpe, pequena. Você não fez nada de errado. E sinta-se a vontade para comer o quanto quiser, depois de tanto tempo seu organismo só está tentando repor a energia – Esme tentou novamente me confortar.

Encorajada pelo comentário e ainda não me sentindo satisfeita alcancei mais um pedaço da deliciosa torta, quando me dei conta – tempo...

- Que dia é hoje? Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Vinte e duas horas e trinta e seis minutos – respondeu Rosalie do outro canto da sala, sentada à frente do computador, parecia distante e indiferente – Isso sem contar o tempo que levou para realmente acordar! – terminou ela sem ao menos se virar em minha direção. Aquela garota esnobe estava começando a me irritar.

Vinte e duas horas? Eu dormi por quase um dia inteiro? Não conseguia me lembrar de alguma vez ter dormido por tanto tempo. Sempre tive que acordar cedo para ajudar Nathan na plantação e estava acostumada a poucas horas de sono.

- Você parecia bastante perturbada, Angel. Carlisle achou melhor lhe dar alguns calmantes para que você pudesse descansar melhor. Já terminou? – eu só acenei que sim e Esme se levantou levando meu prato e o resto da torta de volta à cozinha.

Alice tomou o lugar ao meu lado no sofá:

- Angel, você conseguiu descansar? Ficamos muito preocupados, você estava bastante inquieta e chegou até a gritar enquanto sonhava, parecia estar sofrendo.

Sonhar? Eu não tinha idéia do que eu poderia ter sonhado. E gritar? Eu tinha gritado? O que eu tinha falado dessa vez? Eu sabia que falava durante o sono e Nathan sempre me provocava dizendo que eu jamais conseguiria guardar algum segredo, diria tudo que quisessem saber enquanto estivesse dormindo.

Nathan, oh, Nathan!

- Alice, você sabe onde está meu pai?

- Seu pai? Ah, Nathan? Bem, eu... eu realmente não sei, Angel.

Esme já havia retornado e prevendo o desespero que estava prestes a escapar de meus pulmões tentou me acalmar:

- Angel, Nathan não disse onde estava indo. Disse apenas que precisava de tempo para procurar alguns amigos e resolver alguns problemas e o faria melhor se tivesse certeza que você estaria segura. Carlisle tinha uma... antiga dívida com Nathan, querida, por isso ele te deixou aqui conosco.

Pude ouvir um suspiro de indignação vindo de Rosalie, me virei para olhar e só pude ver seu rosto balançando em tom de negação. Por que Rosalie não gostava de mim? E aparentemente de Nathan também? O que nós havíamos feito contra ela? Eu nunca tinha visto ela ou qualquer um de sua família antes! Ou seria simplesmente arrogância? Que menina mais mau humorada! Resolvi ignorar Rosalie e me concentrei em obter mais algumas respostas:

- E onde está Carlisle? Como vim parar aqui?

- Bem, Carlisle te trouxe até aqui depois que ouviu você desmaiar no quarto do hotel. Ele havia prometido a Nathan que cuidaria de você, Angel. E que melhor maneira de garantir sua segurança do que te trazer para casa? – Esme novamente.

O hotel, me lembrei do hotel. A carta de Nathan, a carta de despedida que meu pai havia deixado para mim. Comecei a sentir o vazio do abandono voltando depressa quando outra memória me veio à mente. A carta! Charlie, Renée e Isabella. De repente me lembrei do que Nathan havia escrito na carta, que eu tinha uma família, uma família que sempre fora minha, mas que eu nunca soube que existia. Eu precisava saber quem eram eles, onde estavam, o que teria acontecido com eles depois que eu fui levada, será que eles me aceitariam de volta? Será que eles sabiam da minha existência? Será que sentiram minha falta?

Duvidas e receios começaram a invadir minha mente me deixando inquieta e ofegante novamente. De um dia para o outro, minha vida havia mudado completamente, meu pai tinha me deixado sozinha com estranhos, carinhosos e atenciosos, mas estranhos guardiões que pareciam se divertir com minha presença e agora essa nova necessidade, a urgência de encontrar minha verdadeira família que nunca senti antes e que só crescia dentro de mim. Mas eu não tinha idéia de onde poderia começar a procurar e nem sabia se deveria procurar por eles.

- Carlisle – falei em voz alta quando uma luz veio a mim revelando uma oportunidade. Talvez Carlisle me ajudasse a procurar minha família, talvez eu os encontrasse e assim poderia ficar com eles enquanto esperava pelo retorno de Nathan – Onde está Carlisle? – eu continuei meu raciocínio.

- Ele teve que dar uma saidinha – Esme me respondeu – mas estará de volta em breve.

- Três minutos e doze segundos, para ser mais exata – interrompeu Alice com satisfação em seus olhos.

Como ela poderia ter tanta certeza? Minutos! Como ela poderia saber? E por que todas elas tinham tanta segurança em tudo que diziam e como elas conseguiam ser tão atentas a tudo e a todo instante? Elas realmente eram muito estranhas, diferentes de qualquer pessoa que eu já havia conhecido não que eu conhecesse muita gente, mas enfim, elas eram diferentes. E antes que eu pudesse me perder em meus pensamentos de novo, pude ouvir a voz de Carlisle:

- Angel! Fico tão feliz em te ver desperta e bem novamente! – ele sorria largamente.

- Olá – foi tudo que consegui dizer, a beleza de Carlisle continuava a me deslumbrar.

Ele continuou parado na entrada da grande sala e se virou como num gesto de anunciação:

- Querida, gostaria de lhe apresentar o resto de minha família – Carlisle indicou com os braços para a direção da escada – este é Jasper, um de meus três filhos.

Do nada, sem nenhum ruído ou movimento, ao pé da enorme escadaria estava um lindo, longo e loiro rapaz. Ele era alto e esguio, mas pude perceber seus músculos torneados sob sua camisa clara, mostrando seu corpo perfeito e sua presença altiva, sua pele era tão branca quanto ao do resto da família, aparentava ter uns dezenove anos. Mas Jasper parecia tímido e tudo que fez foi lançar um pequeno sorriso em minha direção. E então, houve um ruído repentino do lado de fora da casa, não pude ver o que era, mas parecia uma gargalhada.

Grande! Foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando avistei um outro garoto passando pela porta. Ele parecia um urso, com cabelos negros e encaracolados, ainda mais musculoso e forte do que Jasper, mas seu rosto me lembrava um menino brincalhão e atentado, talvez devido ao grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto e pelas palavras que se se seguiram:

- Você está mesmo acordada dessa vez? Não vai começar a gritar de novo, vai? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas enquanto se aproximava de mim.

- Acho que sim, ou melhor, acho que não. Eu, eu quis dizer que... Eu não sei! – respondi perdida e ainda sentindo uma empatia estranha por aquele rapaz.

Outra gargalhada alta saiu da garganta do enorme moço, que agora jogava a cabeça para trás e abria os braços em minha direção. Ele me puxou e me levantou do sofá num instante, sem nenhum esforço aparente como se eu não pesasse mais que uma pena, seus braços fortes e duros me envolveram num abraço caloroso apesar de sua pele fria como gelo.

- Seja bem vinda Angel. Você não pode imaginar a alegria que senti quando soube de sua existência! Eu sou Emmet e vou cuidar de você como se fosse seu irmão mais velho!

Foi tão repentino, eu não esperava aquele tipo de reação vindo de um jovem tão grande e másculo. Eu sorri e olhei ao meu redor, pude ver todos me olhando com prazer e satisfação. Eles realmente eram uma família, todos eram pálidos e tinham o mesmo tom âmbar nos olhos, apesar dos traços tão distintos em seus belos rostos e perfeitos corpos eles tinham uma similaridade que só uma família teria.

Incomodo e embaraço se seguiram ao perceber que eu era o centro das atenções, não estava acostumada a esse tipo de coisa. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada, somente duvidas e receios. Por que eles pareciam tão felizes em me ver? Por que eles me tratavam como se me conhecessem desde sempre e me tratavam tão bem? Me afastei de Emmet tentando disfarçar minha hesitação e tirar o foco de seus olhares sobre mim, pensei em voltar para o sofá ao lado de Alice e Esme, e sem querer esbarrei na mesinha de centro, derrubando as revistas cientificas e todo o resto que se encontrava sob ela. Tentei arrumar depressa, mas Esme me deteve e sorriu. Emmet voltou a rir:

- A mesma falta de equilíbrio! Você é tão engraçada quanto B... – Emmet se ateve abruptamente e olhou para Carlisle que parecia se divertir tanto quanto ele e os outros.

Jasper, então se moveu para mais perto, inspirou fundo e disse:

- E o mesmo cheiro, se não fosse a distração desse odor canino, eu diria que o aroma é o mesmo.

Odor canino? Como assim? Cachorro? Eu estava cheirando como um cachorro? De novo essa implicância com meu cheiro, eu havia acabado de tomar um banho e tinha certeza que havia caprichado dessa vez. Qual o problema desse povo? Eu não sinto cheiro algum, muito menos de cachorro. Antes que eu pudesse verbalizar minha indignação:

- Não! – uma voz forte veio da cozinha dessa vez – O mesmo aroma, não! – disse um outro garoto que entrava graciosamente no recinto.

Ele parecia mais jovem do que os outros e era mais magro, tinha os cabelos bagunçados da cor de bronze, de novo os mesmos olhos cor de mel e a pele branca. Ele parecia pequeno e fraco se comparado com Jasper e Emmet, mas era tão lindo quanto eles.

- Edward! – disse Esme já ao seu lado com os braços ao seu redor, eu nem tinha percebido sua ausência ao meu lado – que bom que todos vocês já voltaram da... viagem!

Edward retribuiu a amável recepção de Esme e lhe beijou a testa:

- Olá, mãe.

Ah, o terceiro filho, eu deduzi. Que família grande! Edward se aproximou e estendeu a mão para mim:

- Eu me chamo Edward, é prazer conhece-la, Angel. Apesar da surpresa e de sua repentina chegada, é mesmo um prazer enorme tê-la em nossa casa.

Surpresa? Ah, sim! Ninguém estava esperando uma hóspede naquela casa, será que ele também se sentia incomodado com minha presença como Rosalie? Mas para meu alivio ao contrário de Rosalie, Edward parecia educado e gentil. Eu estremeci quando aceitei sua fria mão e o cumprimentei em resposta:

- Ahn, oi.

- Sim – Edward então disse do nada, parecia responder uma pergunta que eu não pude ouvir. Ele olhou para Alice e continuou – Sim, ela está lá fora. Pedi que aguardasse até que eu fosse buscá-la – e então se afastou voltando em direção à cozinha.

- Não, eu ainda não disse nada a ela. Ainda não acho que seja a hora certa – ele dizia e sumiu como um borrão.

Mas afinal de contas, com quem ele estava conversando? Seria louco, esse menino? E de quem ele estava falando, não era de mim com certeza, eu não estava lá fora. O que ele tem de errado?

- Angel, minha querida, nós temos uma surpresa para você – Carlisle me disse, agora segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos – Talvez você ainda não esteja pronta, como acredita Edward, mas acho que esse drama se prolongou por tempo demais e já é hora de você conhecer sua verdadeira família.


	11. Chapter 9 Angel e Bella EPDV ANGEL

EPDV BELLA -

Angel não sabia que os Cullens conheciam sua recém descoberta irmã. E Bella, que sempre acreditou que sua irmã falecera ao nascer, não fazia idéia da existência de Angel, e muitos menos que ela era fora acolhida por sua futura família.

Este e o próximo capítulo contam como foi o reencontro de Angel e Bella, o primeiro é sob o ponto de vista de Bella:

_- Charlie, eu sei que as coisas estão fora de ordem. Tradicionalmente, eu devia ter te pedido antes. Eu não tenho a intenção de te desrespeitar, mas já que Bella já disse sim e eu não quero menosprezar a escolha dela nesse assunto, ao invés de te pedir a mão dela, eu te peço sua benção. Nós vamos nos casar, Charlie. Eu a amo mais do que tudo no mundo, mais do que a minha própria vida e graças a algum milagre ela me ama da mesma forma. Você nos dará a sua benção? - Ele soou tão seguro, tão calmo. _

_Por apenas um instante, escutando àquela absoluta certeza na voz dele, eu experimentei um raro momento de insight. Eu pude ver rapidamente a forma que todos olhavam pra ele. Durante um bater de coração, essa noticia fez total sentido. E ai eu vi o rosto inexpressivo de Charlie, os olhos dele agora estavam grudados no anel._

_Eu prendi a respiração enquanto a pele dele mudava de cor - de normal a vermelha, de vermelha a roxa, de roxa a azul, eu comecei a me levantar - eu não sei o que eu estava planejando fazer; talvez executar a manobra Heimlich para ter certeza de que ele não estava engasgando, mas Edward apertou minha mão e murmurou:_

_- Dê um minuto a ele – tão baixinho que só eu pude ouvir._

_Dessa vez o silêncio foi muito mais longo. Então, gradualmente, tom por tom, a cor de Charlie voltou ao normal. Os lábios dele se comprimiram, e suas sobrancelhas se uniram; eu reconheci sua expressão, 'pensando profundamente'. Ele nos estudou por um longo momento, e eu senti Edward relaxar ao meu lado._

_- Acho que não estou tão surpreso - Charlie murmurou - Eu sabia que teria eu lidar com isso em algum momento em breve._

_Eu soltei o ar. _

_- Você está certa disso? - Charlie quis saber, me encarando._

_- Eu tenho cem por cento de certeza de Edward - eu o assegurei sem perder tempo._

_- Mesmo assim, se casar? Pra que a pressa? - Ele me olhou com suspeitas novamente._

_..... _

_- Bem, Bella - Renée disse depois que eu tossi e gaguejei as palavras impossíveis: __**Mamãe, eu vou casar com Edward**__ - Eu estou um pouco aborrecida por você ter demorado tanto pra me contar. _

_- Você não está… com raiva? Você não acha que eu estou cometendo um erro gigantesco?_

_- Bem, eu com certeza gostaria que você esperasse mais alguns anos. Quer dizer, você acha que eu pareço velha o suficiente pra ser uma sogra? Não responda. Mas isso não se trata de mim. Você está feliz?_

_- Eu não sei. Eu estou tendo uma experiência fora do meu corpo nesse momento - Renée gargalhou._

_- Ele te faz feliz, Bella?_

_- Sim, mas..._

_- Você vai querer outra pessoa algum dia?_

_- Não, mas..._

_- Mas o que?_

_- Mas você não vai dizer que eu pareço uma adolescente apaixonada como qualquer outra desde o início dos tempos?_

_Você nunca foi uma adolescente, queridinha. Você sabe o que é melhor pra você... _

O anúncio do grande evento já havia sido feito. Bom, pelo menos para as pessoas que realmente precisavam saber. Edward e eu estávamos noivos. Agora era oficial.

As semanas passaram como num piscar de olhos, tantas decisões e preparativos para o que aconteceria depois do casamento. Eu estava exausta, confusa e às vezes me sentia indecisa, mas não poderia deixar Edward perceber minha hesitação, ele certamente interpretaria de forma errada.

E Jacob, Oh, e também havia Jacob! Ele havia partido quando soube da noticia e desde então sumira, já haviam se passado quase duas semanas desde sua fuga. Eu estava preocupada, mas sabia que este era o melhor caminho. Jacob e eu não ficaríamos juntos, não da forma que ele desejava, de alguma forma eu sabia que o desejo que senti por ele naquele ultimo encontro não passava de uma reação hormonal, algo natural que meu corpo pedia e que Edward se recusava em me dar. Jacob e eu seríamos ligados para sempre, disso eu tinha certeza, mas não como amantes ou por matrimonio, como um dia quase cheguei a acreditar. Jacob e eu devíamos ficar juntos, como dois irmãos, dois melhores amigos, eu sabia disso, mas não sabia como poderia fazer que isso se tornasse realidade.

Edward não tinha mais que obedecer ao toque de recolher de Charlie. Afinal, agora éramos noivos (arghh!) e passávamos todo o tempo juntos, exceto quando ele tinha que fazer uma viagem de caça, como era o caso naquele dia. Era uma tarde calma e fresca em Forks, eu havia acabado de limpar a cozinha depois de ter preparado o almoço para Charlie. Eu estava em meu quarto procurando por algum livro para ler, as aulas já haviam acabado e Alice estava sempre ocupada com os preparativos para o "casamento", mesmo que ainda faltassem quase quatro meses. Isso era entediante!

Literalmente do nada, Edward se materializou sobre minha cama, como ele ainda conseguia me assustar com essas coisas? E como eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com isso? Bem, eu poderia dizer que era somente a surpresa, pois não o esperava antes da tarde do dia seguinte. Humm, um dia a menos para sentir saudades:

- Que surpresa boa! – eu disse me jogando em seus braços e procurando sua boca com a minha.

- Eu também senti sua falta, meu amor!

Ele me beijou de volta por um momento, mas eu pude perceber a ausência do recente entusiasmo adquirido depois do nosso "acordo". Preocupado, sempre preocupado. Quão diferente seria quando ele não tivesse mais que se preocupar comigo. O que ele fará em seu tempo livre? Terá que arrumar um hobby novo!

- O que foi Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, esta tudo bem, amor, não se preocupe... – ele hesitou, algum problema eu suspeitei – É só que eu... eu vim para te buscar, tenho que te levar para casa.

- Agora? Ah, tudo bem, então vamos – eu me levantei entusiasmada, estava cansada de ficar sozinha ali.

Edward também se levantou, mas parecia hesitante, como se quisesse me dizer algo e não soubesse como, o que realmente era raro e por isso preocupante. Complicações, certamente, complicações. O que foi que aconteceu dessa vez? Seriam os Volturi de novo, mas nós estávamos no caminho para cumprir nossa promessa e logo eu não seria mais uma ameaça para eles. Mas a simples menção daquele nome já me fazia estremecer. Senti minha respiração falhar e meu coração começou a palpitar forte.

- Bella, Bella! O que foi?

- São os Volturi, não é? O que eles querem dessa vez? Nós estamos cumprindo nossa parte, não estamos? – eu já ia começar a diarréia verbal que se seguia ao pânico.

- Oh, Bella! Eu já disse que nós não precisamos mais nos preocupar com os Volturi, meu bem. Não é nada disso. Por favor, acalme-se antes que você tenha um colapso. Guarde suas forças e sanidade para mais tarde, você vai precisar.

- Como assim? Edward, eu não estou entendo! Você quer me fazer o favor de explicar isso agora mesmo?

- Calma, amor! Eu prometi a Carlisle que não diria nada, eu só preciso te levar até a casa e você entenderá tudo, eu prometo. Mas tente manter a calma, está bem?

Eu sabia que havia algo errado acontecendo, estava ansiosa para descobrir a razão daquele mistério todo, mas as palavras de Edward me acalmaram como sempre. Ele me ergueu e me posicionou em seus fortes braços, seguindo em direção à janela do quarto.

- Você pode usar a porta, sabia? – eu disse provocando.

- Eu sei, mas pela janela sempre é mais divertido – ele riu enquanto se lançava janela abaixo.

- Você não veio de carro?

- Não, nós vamos fazer um passeio ao ar livre até a casa! – ele respondeu um pouco mais relaxado.

O céu estava um pouco nublado agora, mas eu podia sentir uma leve brisa quente passando pelo meu corpo enquanto Edward corria como um jato pela floresta. Quando chegamos até a grande casa branca, Edward parou um pouco antes da entrada. Ele me desceu até o chão e pediu que eu aguardasse até que ele voltasse para me buscar. Eu achei estranho, ele nunca fazia isso, mas concordei.

Fiquei na garagem imaginando se a grande surpresa não se tratava de mais uma "arte" de Alice para comemorar o casamento, ela estava realmente muito empolgada e ficava tendo novas idéias a todo instante. Eu pude avistar o carro do "antes" e também o carro do "depois" que Edward havia comprado para mim, como mais uma de suas exigências para cumprir sua parte na promessa, eles estavam cobertos o que atiçou ainda mais a minha curiosidade. Antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em dar uma espiadinha, Edward estava de volta.

- Bella, eles estão prontos e à sua espera – ele estendeu sua mão e segurou a minha levando-a até sua boca perfeita e depois de um leve beijo continuou – Bella, querida, eu gostaria, bem, nós gostaríamos de te apresentar a uma pessoa. Mesmo que você ainda não a conheça, saiba que ela é muito importante para você e, portanto para mim.

Era estranho, quem era essa pessoa? Seria mais um "parente" que viera visitar, mas antes do casamento? Não seria mais adequado conhecer toda a 'família" durante a cerimônia?

- Quem é, Edward?

- Venha, você vai precisar vê-la para poder acreditar.

Edward me guiou até a entrada de trás, passando pela cozinha, sempre segurando minha mão. Quando chegamos à sala, ele passou suas mãos para minha cintura e me abraçou forte, então cochichou baixinho em meu ouvido:

- Meu amor, você tem uma irmã. Ela se chama Angel e da mesma forma que você não sabia de sua existência – Edward beijou minha testa e apontou na direção do sofá.

Minha mente era um branco. Não podia acreditar nas palavras de Edward. Será que isso era algum tipo de piada, uma piada de vampiros que só fazia sentido se você fosse um deles? Mas Edward não mentiria para mim e nem me faria passar por uma humilhação dessas, e aquela garota ali parada, rodeada pela minha futura família. Ela era tão familiar, vi os olhos de Charlie nela e também o nariz de Renée. Eu me aproximei um pouco mais e entendi porque senti que eu a conhecia, eu a via todos os dias, em todos os reflexos, em todos os meus reflexos no espelho. Nós éramos tão parecidas, éramos quase idênticas, não fosse por seus cabelos mais curtos do que os meus, eu podia jurar que estava diante de um espelho.

De repente senti as mãos frias de Edward me segurando, não havia percebido que estava prestes a perder a consciência. E de novo, como um reflexo, a garota também precisou ser amparada, mas foi Esme que a segurou. Nada fazia sentido, como isso era possível?

Eu realmente tinha uma irmã, ou melhor, eu tive uma irmã. Mas ela havia morrido há anos, quando nós nascemos. Charlie, Renée e eu sempre visitávamos seu tumulo em Seattle, em sua lapide consta o nome Angelique Marie Necker Swan. Necker era o nome de solteira de Renée e nós duas tínhamos o mesmo segundo nome, Marie, em homenagem à nossas avós – Maria Swan e Mary Elise Necker. Mas ninguém nunca soube disso, meus pais nunca tocavam em seu nome devido a grande dor que sentiram ao perdê-la, sempre senti um pouco de ciúmes por todo o espaço que ela sempre ocupou no coração de meus pais, nossos pais. Mas agora ela estava ali parada bem na minha frente, como isso era possível? Teriam Charlie e Renée mentido para mim? Mas por quê? O que havia acontecido com Angelique? Por que não fomos criadas juntas? Por que nos separaram? Quem nos separou? Onde ela esteve durante todo esse tempo? Charlie sabia disso? E Renée? E como ela foi parar na casa dos Cullen, de onde ela saiu? Minha mente estava entrando em colapso com tantas duvidas, comecei a me sentir cada vez mais fraca, olhei para o chão tentando focalizar alguma coisa.

Engoli seco e, lentamente, encontrei forças para levantar os olhos do chão. Eu estava com medo do que iria ver. E se ela fosse somente uma de minhas alucinações, iguais as que tinha de Edward quando ele me deixou, e se tudo isso não passasse de um sonho e se eu estivesse realmente ficando louca? Teria minha irmã sobrevivido às complicações do parto e vivido longe de mim durante todo esse tempo? Olhei incrédula no rosto daquela garota. Eu fiquei assim por um longo tempo, deixando-me afundar dentro de seus olhos marrom chocolate que também olhavam fixamente para mim.

Senti uma calma estranha me invadindo, forçando-se para dentro de mim, Jasper!

- Jasper... p – pa - pare com isso! – foi a última coisa que consegui dizer.

Eu descansei minha cabeça nos ombros de Edward, nos braços que tinham sido o lugar mais seguro para mim, desde a primeira vez que ele me segurou. Tentei deixar seu toque acalmar meus medos. Eu queria sentir a confiança que ele sentia, mas ela não veio.

- Descanse, minha doce Bella – reconheci a voz suave dele me dizendo enquanto beijava minha testa.

Me permiti fechar os olhos por um instante enquanto tentava assimilar as informações que acabara de ter recebido. Eu tentava controlar o choque de ter descoberto que minha irmã que eu acreditava estar morta, na verdade estava viva e bem. Então, senti um par de mãos diferentes tocando o meu rosto. Num susto, abri meus olhos abruptamente:

- Será que alguém pode, por favor, me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo?! - Eu gritei tentando encontrar forças para controlar o pânico.

Foi de Edward o primeiro rosto que reconheci, ele me segurava e beijava meus cabelos tentando me acalmar. Foi quando Carlisle apareceu:

- Bella, Bella, acalme-se minha querida. Eu posso explicar tudo, ou quase tudo. Se você se acalmar eu prometo que lhe contarei toda a historia de Angelique, mas preciso que vocês duas estejam calmas e despertas para que isso ocorra – ele disse calmamente enquanto media minha pressão – Jasper vá verificar Angel lá em cima, por favor. Certifique-se que ela esteja mais calma antes de trazê-la de volta.


	12. Chapter 10 Angel e Bella EPDV BELLA

EPDV ANGEL –

Angel não sabia que os Cullens conheciam sua recém descoberta irmã. E Bella, que sempre acreditou que sua irmã falecera ao nascer, não fazia idéia da existência de Angel, e muitos menos que ela era fora acolhida por sua futura família.

Este e o capítulo anterior contam como foi o reencontro de Angel e Bella, o primeiro sob o ponto de vista de Bella e agora o ponto de vista de Angel:

Eu me levantei quando pela primeira vez desde que chegara à casa dos Cullens pude ouvir o som de passos anunciando a chegada de alguém. Edward estava de volta à sala, mas dessa vez estava acompanhado. Em seus olhos só havia preocupação, ele segurava a mão de uma menina. Eles pararam quando me avistaram e com cautela Edward a abraçou pela cintura colocando-a a sua frente enquanto murmurava algo em seu ouvido que eu não pude ouvir. Ele a beijou suavemente e então a encorajou com um gesto para que viesse em meu encontro.

Quando ela finalmente ficou a vista, eu não pude acreditar nos meus olhos, pisquei varias vezes como se estivesse tentado limpar a visão de alguma alucinação que estava tendo, mas ela continuava ali, parada e surpresa. Enquanto olhava para a menina pude reconhecer seus cabelos, um pouco mais longos do que o meus, mas o mesmo tom castanho que pareciam avermelhados sob o sol e os mesmos leves cachos que caiam sobre seu rosto em formato de coração, os grandes olhos marrom chocolate olhavam fixamente para mim incrédulos. Seus olhos estavam tão curiosos quanto os meus, pude ver a pele pálida de seu rosto, exatamente como a minha, ficar ainda mais branca e estava certa de que ela logo iria desmaiar. Minhas pernas fraquejaram quando me dei conta que já conhecia aquela menina. Eu já havia visto ela. Ela se parecia com... ela era eu! Exatamente como eu.

De repente escuridão. Tive a sensação de estar sendo transportada em braços gentis. Então eu fui colocada em uma cama macia. Algum tempo se passou. E então, a escuridão desvaneceu e eu comecei a sonhar. O rosto que eu tinha visto antes inundava minha mente. Era o meu rosto, só que ele também pertencia a uma outra pessoa.

Tinha alguém comigo ali e me senti sendo embalada enquanto ouvia uma voz feminina cochichando em meu ouvido, me pedindo para descansar. Isso era tão bom! Lembro-me de ter desejado que fosse minha mãe, agora que eu tinha uma irmã eu poderia também ter uma mãe, não é mesmo? Sim, uma irmã e uma mãe! Finalmente eu teria uma família de verdade. Tudo que ainda me faltava era Nathan, meu pai. "Pai", a palavra me lembrou que eu também deveria ter um pai, outro pai que não era Nathan, e eu sabia seu nome. Charlie, eu também queria conhecê-lo! Mas um temor me invadiu, apertando meu coração. Eu não queria substituir Nathan, eu não queria esquecê-lo e esquecer todos os anos que vivi com ele. Nathan era meu pai porque fora meu pai desde sempre. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu queria saber quem era o Charlie, ver se reconheceria algo dele em mim! Eu queria tanto que isso fosse real.

Executando a cena em minha cabeça, eu determinei que a formas turvas que via sobre mim eram pessoas. Pessoas que pareciam todas muito iguais; Ah, os Cullens! Subitamente me lembrei. Seus olhos tão parecidos e suas peles tão brancas e frias. A ultima imagem que vi retornou à minha mente, minha irmã, Isabella. Acordei com um começo. Isabella era o nome preenchendo todas as partes da minha mente. Isso deve ser verdade, tem que ser verdade.

- Ela está acordada - Uma voz forte e disse que a murmuração parou. Puro silêncio por um minuto, depois dois, depois três. Suspirei, se eles não iam falar então eu iria.

Meus olhos se abriram e reconheci Esme, seus doces olhos dourados agora cheios de preocupação:

- Olá? - Isso soava estúpido! Eu disse a mim mesma.

- Angel! Oh, ainda bem que você acordou! Como está se sentindo, meu bem? – Esme disse colocando sua mão gelada sobre minha testa.

Eu me sentia mais calma, o que realmente era muito estranho depois de toda a emoção que havia acabado de sentir. Hum, talvez os poucos dias de convivência com os Cullens, sempre calmos e distintos, estivessem causando algum efeito benéfico sobre mim. Avistei Jasper na porta me observando, Alice foi ao seu encontro e lhe deu um beijo – que estranho, eles eram irmãos, não eram? – Emmet estava sentado ao pé da cama me olhando aliviado:

- Por que vocês duas tem que ser tão parecidas, hein? Uma desmaia e a outra já está no chão! Se for continuar assim teremos que chamar os lobos para nos ajudar de novo! – ele disse tentando arrancar um sorriso do meu rosto.

Emmet conseguiu, eu sorri de seu comentário, fingindo falsa indignação. Mas espere aí, lobos?

- Que lobos?

- Ah, Emmet! – Jasper suspirou dando um leve soco no ombro de seu irmão – tive tanto trabalho para conseguir manter um pouco de sanidade nela e agora você estragou tudo! Vou ter que começar tudo de novo.

- Como assim? O que você fez comigo, Jasper? – eu os interrompi já suspeitando que minha repentina calma não fosse resultado do meu autocontrole, afinal de contas, eu nunca tive controle algum sobre ele!

- Isso não importa agora, Angel – Esme disse me ajudando a levantar – prometo que vou contar tudo a nosso respeito, tudo o que quiser saber quando você se recuperar.

Humm, essa seria uma promessa que eu definitivamente iria cobrar, já não agüentava mais tantos mistérios e coisas estranhas acontecendo. Então Rosalie apareceu com um copo de vidro nas mãos:

- Tome – ela disse ao me entregá-lo – Carlisle disse que isso ajudaria, funcionou com Bella, aparentemente.

Eu consegui me sentar:

- O que é isso? – perguntei – eu não quero mais calmantes! – disse suplicando e me virando para Esme – eu não quero apagar de novo!

- Oh, por favor, acalme-se Angel! É apenas água com um pouco de açúcar – Rosalie disse com desdém, claramente irritada.

Eu estremeci com tom duro da voz de Rosalie e a obedeci.

- Hum... Carlisle quer todos nós no andar de baixo, Esme – Alice anunciou com sua voz fina e delicada.

Emmet veio e ajudou Esme a me levantar da cama, eu me apoiei nos ombros de Esme e então descemos as escadas novamente.


	13. Chapter 11 Perdas e Ganhos

De volta a grande sala, pude notar que já estava tarde, eu havia me perdido no tempo e me dei conta de como ele passara rápido naquele dia. O sol já havia se posto e claras luzes artificiais tomavam seu lugar, deixando tudo ainda mais aconchegante.

Sentada no maior dos dois sofás brancos avistei Isabella, Edward estava ao seu lado abraçando-a e parecia tentar conforta-la também. Ela parecia tão frágil! Parecia que como eu, minha irmã ainda não havia se recuperado do choque e também como eu, ela parecia ter acabado de recobrar a consciência. Rosalie estava pegando um copo igual ao que ela havia me dado, das mãos trêmulas de Isabella. Rosalie então, se posicionou em frente de Emmet que lhe abraçou a cintura com bastante intimidade, e de novo estranhei o comportamento entre aqueles supostos irmãos.

Esme me levou até o outro sofá e sentou ao meu lado, segurando minhas mãos. Alice já estava aninhada no colo de Jasper nas escadas. Então Carlisle se acomodou no mesmo sofá de Isabella, se posicionando entre nós.

- Bem, deixe-me ver... por onde devo começar – ele disse, minha irmã olhou para seu rosto, pasma como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir, Carlisle ignorou essa reação e continuou – Sim, acho que podemos começar apresentando-as apropriadamente, não é meninas? Bem, Bella, esta é sua irmã Angel! E vocês são gêmeas!

Um silêncio aterrorizante se seguiu, eu decidi começar:

- Olá! Eu sou Angelique Marie Fischer – eu disse tentando ser formal, me arrependi - mas você pode me chamar de Angel.

- Marie? – ela perguntou – eu também me chamo Marie! Isabella Marie Swan é o meu nome – ela terminou sorrindo.

- Isabella? Rss... Seu nome é lindo! – eu disse tentando amenizar a tensão.

- Só "Bella" – ela me corrigiu.

Eu sorri e entendi. Bella não gostava tanto de seu nome, assim como eu e também preferia ser chamada somente pelo apelido, era mais curto e soava melhor. Humm, tantas semelhanças!

- Você sabe por que nós dividimos o segundo nome?

- Não.

- Bem, nossas avós, já falecidas, se chamavam Maria e Mary. E como Charlie e Renée nunca concordaram em muita coisa, decidiram nos batizar em homenagem a elas, só com uma "pequena" variação – ela continuou agora um pouco mais animada – e seu nome tem origem francesa como os antepassados de Renée e o meu é italiano por causa de Charlie.

Era incrível como aquelas poucas palavras já começavam a montar uma cena em minha cabeça. De repente eu pude visualizar uma família completa, com avós, avôs, um pai, uma mãe, uma irmã e primos! Eu teria primos? Mesmo antes que eu pudesse terminar o quadro que pintava em minha mente, Carlisle se levantou e atravessou a sala:

- Ótimo! Então, agora podemos continuar, sei que ambas estão curiosas sobre os eventos que se seguiram ao... – ele parecia procurar por uma palavra mais amena.

- Meu rapto – eu completei e percebi a surpresa no rosto de Bella, eu ignorei e fiz um sinal para que Carlisle continuasse, a curiosidade realmente estava me matando.

- Sim, obrigado, Angel, eu usaria "desaparecimento", mas enfim... o que quero dizer é que preciso esclarecer algumas coisas por aqui antes que possamos continuar com esse assunto.

A sala estava num silencio mórbido, todos muito atentos no que Carlisle dizia. Ele então continuou:

- Bem, Bella, você precisa saber que Angel fora levada por um homem chamado Nathan Fischer que criou e cuidou de sua irmã até dois dias atrás – Carlisle dizia cada palavra com bastante calma olhando para o rosto de Bella – Nathan e eu nos conhecemos há muito tempo atrás e como pagamento de uma antiga... divida eu prometi cuidar de Angel como se ela fosse minha própria filha, é por isso que ela está aqui conosco hoje e ficará aqui enquanto esse for ser seu desejo – ele me lançou um olhar carinhoso.

- Como...? – Bella balbuciou alguma coisa, mas Carlisle a deteve.

- Nós vamos chegar a esse ponto num instante, querida. Mas antes, você precisa saber que esse homem, Nathan, era... muito especial – ele completou enfatizando a palavra "especial" o que causou um claro desconforto no resto de sua família, eu pude ouvir um som de repulsa vindo de Rosalie e até Esme começava a ficar tensa aumentado levemente a pressão de seus dedos sobre a pele de minhas mãos.

Aquela reação me ofendeu, não podia imaginar o que Nathan teria feito para causar uma reação tão forte nos Cullens, Carlisle continuava a historia.

- Bella, Nathan era, ou melhor, é especial porque é diferente, da mesma forma que nós somos, você me entende?

Vi meu rosto refletido no de Bella. A reposta era clara: nós estávamos perdidas.

- Bem, Bella, o pai adotivo de Angel é um lobisomem. E sim, Angel, eu sei sobre a natureza sobrenatural de seu pai porque eu também possuo uma natureza semelhante. Angel, nós somos vampiros.

- Vampiros?

- Lobisomens?

Bella e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo. Nossos olhares se encontraram e de novo juntas:

- Como assim?

Emmet soltou uma risada alta e isso pareceu diminuir os ânimos da sala por alguns instantes. Edward concluiu tentando explicar melhor para Bella:

- Bella, amor. Sua irmã fora criado por um lobisomem, ele um dia fora apaixonado por sua mãe, Renée, e talvez por causa disso tenha levado Angel – Edward agora olhava para mim carinhosamente – Angel, eu sou um vampiro, assim como Carlisle, Esme e todos os outros aqui presentes com exceção de sua irmã – ele voltou o olhar agora reprovador para Bella.

- Obrigado, Edward, meu filho.

- Então, então... vocês não são uma família de verdade? Vocês são um b... bando?

- Não, Angel, minha querida! É claro que nós somos uma família – Esme disse ao passar suas mãos pelo meu rosto – uma família que escolheu permanecer como uma família. Essa é uma longa historia minha querida, e talvez um outro dia eu possa lhe contar, se você ainda quiser saber mais sobre nós.

- Mas é claro que eu gostaria de saber mais sobre vocês, Esme! Por que não gostaria? Acho isso fascinante – eu disse com naturalidade.

- Então, quer dizer que você não está com medo? Você não sente medo de nós, menina? – Jasper perplexo disse ao se aproximar averiguando a autenticidade de minha calma.

- Medo? Não! Bem, acredito que se vocês quisessem me matar já o teriam feito há muito tempo atrás, não é? Além do mais, eu cresci e fui educada por um lobisomem, lembra? E se Bella, que não é uma vampira convive com vocês é porque não existe perigo algum.

- Sempre existem perigos, Angel – Jasper murmurou baixinho retornando para o canto.

- I N C R Í V EL!!!! – Emmet disse enquanto tentava abafar a gargalhada eminente, mas eu não pude entender qual era o motivo da graça.

- Angel, você e sua irmã são mais parecidas do que seria esperado – Edward interrompeu Emmet – a mesma falta de noção do perigo que as cerca.

Bella revirou os olhos e disse com satisfação:

- Não se dê ao trabalho de se incomodar com Edward, Angel. Ele tem tempo de sobra e seu hobby favorito é se preocupar com essas coisas!

Eu ri, ela riu e então todos riram. E me dei conta de que muitas perguntas ainda estavam sem resposta:

- Onde você conheceu meu pai, Carlisle?

- Bem, Angel, eu... eu conheci Nathan no momento de sua criação!

- Criação? – eu repeti suas palavras, pois não podia acreditar no que Carlisle estava prestes a dizer. Bella também estava perplexa e olhava fixamente esperando a resposta.

- Sim. Eu... Angel, eu sou o responsável por Nathan ter se transformado no que é hoje - Carlisle abaixou a cabeça e resignação passou por seus olhos quando voltou a me encarar.

Bella nem piscava.

- Como assim? Carlisle, eu não consigo entender!

- Minha cara Angel, eu estava lá quando seu pai agonizava durante sua primeira transformação. Naquela época eu vivia com uma outra família e... digamos assim, nós caçávamos criaturas como seu pai. Mas não fomos capazes de salvá-lo, uma dessas criaturas havia atacado Nathan e eu tive a chance de acabar com sua dor, mas não fui capaz de fazê-lo. E assim permiti que ele se transformasse no que é. Eu realmente achava que estaria ajudando, mas hoje sei que errei em meu julgamento e por isso peço perdão a você e a Bella, assim como pedirei o perdão de seus pais, um dia.

Eu me senti comovida com o remorso que Carlisle sentia ao relembrar daqueles fatos e não pude acreditar que Nathan havia usado isso para barganhar minha segurança. Eu me senti envergonhada pelo meu pai:

- Carlisle, por favor, não se sinta culpado. Você não fez nada de mais, aliás, se não fosse por você eu jamais teria conhecido Nathan. Então, eu é que tenho que te agradecer.

- Angel – Alice me chamou – Nathan nunca tinha lhe falado sobre nós, quer dizer, ele nunca lhe contou sobre nossa existência?

- Oh, Alice. Nathan sempre esteve preocupado demais com os outros lobisomens para me contar historias de vampiros! Ou talvez, ele nem soubesse que vocês são reais.

- Ah, Angel, Nathan claramente sabia de nossa existência. Nós todos, vampiros e lobisomens, sempre soubemos da existência alheia.

- Por que você diz isso, Alice?

- Bem, vampiros e lobisomens são inimigos naturais, querida!

- Oh! Mas como Carlisle e Nathan... – eu tentei montar o quebra cabeças em minha mente – como eles não se mataram? Vocês não brigaram, não é mesmo, Carlisle?

- Não, não, meu bem, nós não brigamos, apenas conversamos e chegamos a um acordo. Inclusive, eu já ia me esquecendo de dizer, Nathan deixou seus diários para você, Angel, mas permitiu que eu os lesse antes, para me familiarizar melhor. Emmet, você poderia trazer o baú até aqui, por favor?

Emmet se levantou e como borrão já estava ao meu lado posicionando um enorme baú antigo sob meus pés. Eu o abri.

- Humph! – foi unânime, todos os vampiros se afastaram como se estivessem evitando alguma coisa.

- Oh, por Deus! Que cheiro horrível! – Rosalie foi a única a verbalizar.

- Ahnn... – Bella expirou e olhou para mim – eles têm essa aversão ao suposto mau cheiro dos lobisomens.

- Cheiro?

- Eu também não sinto nada! – ela me disse levantando os ombros.

Nesse instante, vi Alice cochichar no ouvido de Esme algo inaudível. Esme então levantou e se dirigiu até o telefone que começou a tocar assim que ela pôs suas mãos sob ele:

- Boa noite, Charlie! – silêncio total no recinto – Ah, elas ainda não chegaram. Desculpe-me, Charlie, Bella pediu que eu ligasse para te avisar que ela, Alice e Rosalie foram até Seattle para a prova dos vestidos, mas eu acabei me esquecendo, me desculpe mesmo. Sim, acho que elas vão demorar um pouco, Alice comentou algo sobre uma nova loja de sapatos que inaugurara recentemente, portanto, acredito que elas chegarão bem tarde. E acho que seria prudente se Bella pudesse dormir aqui essa noite. Não se preocupe Charlie, Edward e os meninos não voltaram da viagem de caça ainda e eu manterei meus dois olhos sob Bella a todo instante. Certo, tudo bem, então. Boa noite para você também, Charlie – Esme desligou o telefone e deu uma piscadinha para Bella e sorriu.

Charlie! Era o meu pai no telefone! Eu estava tão perto de meu verdadeiro pai, mas não podia sequer ouvir sua voz. Por que ele nunca procurou por mim? Ele não me quis? Foi quando notei um ar sério cruzando os olhos de Bella, ela se lembrava de alguma coisa:

- Carlisle? – Bella chamou – você sabe me dizer por que Charlie e Renée me disseram que Angel havia morrido?

Voltei minha atenção para Carlisle e de repente eu me encontrava sentada ao lado de Bella no sofá. Foi estranho, senti um desconforto repentino e pensei em me levantar, mas não queria causar a impressão de que rejeitava minha própria irmã. Era somente estranho.

- Oh, minhas queridas – Carlisle se aproximara para responder e passou uma de suas mãos em meus cabelos e a outra pelos de Bella – esse é a parte mais triste de toda essa historia, eu não sei bem o que aconteceu.

Carlisle suspirou como se precisasse encontrar as palavras certas para o que estava prestes a nos revelar:

- Renée teve o parto antecipado devido a um acidente, uma cesariana foi necessária para que vocês nascessem. Durante o parto você, Angel, teve uma parada respiratória, o cordão umbilical estava enrolado em seu pescoço. Você teve que ser entubada e ficou em observação. Renée teve algumas complicações durante o parto também, ela perdeu muito sangue e todas as atenções do hospital estavam voltadas para ela naquela noite. Acredito que foi durante esse tumulto que Nathan a levou.

- Mas... mas por que eles nunca procuraram por mim, Carlisle?

- Oh, meu bem! Eles acreditavam que você não tinha resistido! Seus pais e Bella sempre acreditaram que você havia morrido naquela noite.

- Por que?

- Essa era a minha duvida também, querida. Então fui ao hospital e fiz algumas investigações nos antigos arquivos e bem... aparentemente, o doutor Theodore Leaf, um velho colega lobisomem de Nathan, alterou os registros do seu nascimento. Vejam bem, meninas, eu não sei o que realmente se sucedeu depois disso e o que se segue são conclusões que eu mesmo tirei. Enfim, na mesma noite em que vocês nasceram também nasceu uma outra menina no Hospital Municipal de Forks. Ela era bem prematura e filha de uma mulher chamada Vivian Santos, o nome do pai não constava no registro, mas o que constava era que a Sra. Santos era uma imigrante ilegal em nosso país e o motivo de seu falecimento foi a pré-eclampsia não tratada, uma condição que só pode ser curada com o parto e que causa muitas mortes, tanto de mães como também de bebês, em todo o mundo. E nesse caso não foi diferente, a Sra. Santos e seu bebê, ambos faleceram na mesma noite em que vocês nasceram. O que me leva a acreditar que doutor Theodore colocou o bebê natimorto em seu lugar, Angel. Portanto, para sua família, você não havia sobrevivido e não havia nada para procurar, meu bem.

- Então quer dizer que Nathan roubou Angel e causou o fim de nossa família? – Bella havia se levantado e andava nervosa em círculos pela sala.

O tom de acusação nas palavras de Bella me deixou indignada:

- Como você ousa? Quem você pensa que é para julgá-lo assim? Você nem o conhece!

- Não, eu realmente não o conheço e por isso sou muito grata. E você também deveria ser, porque se algum dia desses, esse crápula cruzar o meu caminho, eu juro... arrrrr, eu juro... – nesse momento Edward se aproximou de nós, mas Bella o deteve com as mãos.

- Ahh, você não tem o direito de falar assim dele! Você não sabe o quanto ele me amava e tudo que teve que fazer por mim!

Todos os Cullens permaneciam estáticos na sala, como estátuas de pedra, nos observando, somente Edward se aproximou ignorando a exigência de Bella, ele pôs suas mãos sobre seus ombros, mas ela se livrou rapidamente:

- Não, Edward! Ela precisa saber! Angel, você precisa saber o que o seu amado "pai" – Bella enfatizou com repulsa – fez com a sua verdadeira família. A nossa família, Angel!

Eu me afastava, eu não queria ouvir, pois sabia que no fundo era tudo verdade. Mas Bella não me permitiu permanecer na segurança de minha ignorância.

- Quando você se foi. Quando Nathan te levou, deixou Renée e Charlie desolados. Eles sempre se culparam pela sua morte, Angel. E foi essa culpa que acabou com o casamento deles e destruiu nossa família! Não que eles não tenham conseguido seguir em frente, pelo menos Renée encontrou o Phill e agora está bem ao seu lado. Mas Charlie? Charlie viveu aqui em Forks sozinho durante todos esses anos! Atormentado pela culpa e pelo abandono quando Renée partiu me levando consigo... Charlie... Angel, seu "pai" quase acabou com a vida do "nosso" verdadeiro pai! E você ainda acha que eu não tenho o direito de julgá-lo?

Eu me sentia perdida, uma mistura de emoções invadia meu coração. Eu não podia discordar de Bella, o que ela dissera não passava da verdade. Mas eu não conseguia odiar Nathan, por mais que eu soubesse o quanto ele havia machucado minha família, ele ainda era o meu pai! Minhas forças me abandonaram e tudo que consegui fazer foi me sentar no sofá e começar a chorar descontroladamente.

- Oh! Angel! – senti as mãos trêmulas de Bella puxando as minhas para si – Oh! Me desculpe, Angel! Eu não queria te machucar. Por favor, me perdoe. Eu não... – ela gaguejava – eu não sabia... não queria... Por favor!!!

Foi quando senti lagrimas quentes caírem sobre minhas mãos, essas não eram minhas. Levantei meus olhos e encontrei os de Bella, desesperados e tão inundados quantos os meus. Ela também chorava ruidosamente. Eu instintivamente levantei e a abracei com todas as minhas forças.

Naquele momento, naquela sala, rodeado por criaturas místicas, uma ligação se formou entre nós. E então, eu soube, eu havia encontrado a peça que faltava em mim. Eu havia encontrado minha irmã e nós ficaríamos juntas para sempre.


	14. Chapter 12 Conhecendo de Novo

Oito dias se passaram como se fossem um segundo, eram tantas coisas que eu precisava saber e entender. Esme cumpriu sua promessa e sempre que Bella tinha que ir embora ela me contava tudo sobre sua família e como a "nova vida" de cada um deles havia começado. Esme também me falou sobre as habilidades extras de Edward e Alice e sua opinião sobre o porquê isso acontece. Eu podia entender isso e não achava estranho em nada, pois Nathan sempre me dizia que a transformação aguçava todos os sentidos e instintos, eu começava a perceber que vampiros e lobisomens não eram tão diferentes afinal.

Esme me explicou como eles viviam, as constantes mudanças de cidade – e ás vezes de país – que eles tinham que fazer para não despertar suspeitas nos humanos. Já Carlisle tinha um particular interesse em meus conhecimentos sobre os lobisomens, parecia mais uma curiosidade cientifica e ele sempre queria saber mais sobre Theodore e Janet – que um dia viveram em Forks e que pareciam ter impressionado os moradores locais com sua bondade e decência – eu não sabia muito, mas contava tudo que sabia com prazer para Carlisle.

Bella e eu tínhamos tanto para conversar, uma vida inteira para pôr em palavras e as horas pareciam voar quando estávamos juntas. Minha irmã me contava tudo sobre sua vida, Bella trouxe alguns poucos álbuns de família para que eu pudesse ver Charlie e Renée, ela descrevia o espírito jovial de Renée e o jeito quieto de Charlie que sempre parecia tranqüilo e reconfortante. Bella me contou como foram seus anos enquanto viveu em Phoenix com Renée e Phill, e quando vinha passar as férias de verão em Forks com Charlie. Eu pude visualizar Renée e Phill viajando pelo país enquanto Bella me contava como eles se conheceram e como foi rápida a transição de um simples namorico até o casamento deles – em menos de um ano Renée e Phill se conheceram, decidiram morar junto e depois se casaram – isso me impressionou, mas Bella tinha certeza de que Phill era o homem da vida de Renée e que ela era muito feliz ao lado dele, o que me confortou. Mas Charlie parecia ter parado no tempo, nada realmente havia acontecido em sua vida desde o divorcio e a partida de Renée e Bella. Aos olhos de Bella, Charlie parecia estar esperando o retorno delas, mas no fundo ele sabia que isso jamais aconteceria, pelo menos não como ele imaginava.

Ao contrário de Renée – que tinha pressa em viver cada segundo que a vida pudesse lhe proporcionar – Charlie parecia não notar os anos passando por ele. Bella o descrevia como quieto e reservado, evitava falar mais do que o necessário, sempre guardava seus sentimentos bem longe da superfície e agradecia quando a atitude era recíproca - ao que parece Charlie tem aversão a lágrimas e não se sente à vontade quando o assunto são sentimentos e relacionamentos. Eu ria ao reconhecer tantas coisas em comum que tinha com meu pai, Charlie, meu verdadeiro pai.

Era estranho como tantas coisas começavam a se encaixar, como minha aparente falta de sorte e tendências a quedas podiam ser explicadas pelo jeito estabanado que herdei de Renée. E a falta, ou melhor, ausência de habilidades sociais definitivamente era "culpa" dos genes de Charlie. E ao saber que não era a única a me sentir assim, me senti aliviada. Aparentemente Bella também não gostava de ser o centro das atenções e assim como eu, tinha varias cicatrizes pelo corpo.

- Bem essa aqui foi quando eu caí da escada na piscina do Phoenix Country Club e essa quando quebrei o braço durante o ensaio da peça de balé que Renée me obrigou a participar...

- Você conseguiu quebrar o braço numa peça de balé? Isso é realmente inacreditável! – eu ri quando notei uma marca esquisita no braço de Bella - E essa cicatriz estranha aqui no seu pulso?

- Bem... essa eu... essa foi quando eu quase morri.

Eu estremeci com as palavras:

- Como assim? O que aconteceu Bella?

- Ah, não foi nada demais! Não se preocupe!

Bella casualmente disse antes de contar sua experiência de quase virar uma vampira. Ela me contou sobre James e sua obsessão em caçar - caçar ela! E sobre Victoria que também a perseguiu, mas para meu alivio eles já não eram um problema – Edward e sua família haviam se livrado de James e de Victoria, assim como o resto dos vampiros recém criados por ela. Finalmente, Bella me falou sobre os Volturi e suas leis.

- Então... então quer dizer que você... você vai... você precisa virar uma vampira???

- Ahnn... bem, na verdade isso não é tão ruim quanto parece, eu acho. Bom, a verdade é que isso é o que eu quero!

- O que? Mas por que, Bella? Você disse que eles são selvagens e quase impossíveis de controlar!

- Sim, mas isso é só no começo, Angel! Você não vê Edward e Alice, e existem tantos outros que conseguiram voltar ao "normal"!

- Sim, mas isso leva anos para acontecer... e você teria que ser isolada! – eu não podia acreditar que teria tão pouco tempo para conviver ao lado da irmã que acabara de conhecer e que agora era a única família que eu tinha.

- Oh, Angel! Você também não, né? Eu sei o que eu tenho que deixar para poder ficar com Edward, ele faz questão de me lembrar todos os dias! Mas eu não vou morrer, não é como se eu fosse tipo desaparecer e deixar você e Charlie e Renée para sempre! Angel? Eu vou voltar e eu serei a mesma Bella, você ouviu? Eu vou voltar e vou passar todos os dias com você, minha irmã!!!

- É, mas, mas... e se você não quiser mais... e se eu for muito fraca e frágil para você quando você estiver toda perfeita e forte? Nós não vamos mais poder ficar juntas o tempo todo! Eu sei como é, Bella! Eu sei! Nathan também era diferente de mim e eu era um estorvo na vida dele, sempre atrapalhando e impedindo que sua vida continuasse – eu já chorava e mal conseguia dizer as palavras entre os soluços.

- Ah, não seja boba, Angel! Eu já disse que vou voltar! E você será para sempre minha irmãzinha, ouviu? Para sempre! Eu prometo – Bella me abraçou e continuou – e... Nathan... ele também te amava muito e tenho certeza que você nunca foi um estorvo para ele!

Eu me senti um pouco mais aliviada quando me lembrei como Nathan sempre cuidou de mim, a satisfação e o orgulho de um pai que eu via sempre em seus olhos, todas as vezes que ele olhava para mim. Nathan! Como eu sentia saudades do meu pai! Sentia falta da sua voz e do seu abraço forte. Mas eu não falava muito sobre ele para Bella, pois sabia o ressentimento que ela tinha em relação a ele. Ao invés disso eu contava sobre meus dias na fazenda, meus animais, minha horta e os dias de tempestades em New Orleans – eu ficava horas em cima do telhado vendo a chuva se aproximar – e contava sobre os livros e revistas que Nathan trazia para mim sempre que precisava viajar. Eu vivi minha vida toda através dos livros que lia, sempre imaginando o que eu poderia estar perdendo enquanto Nathan me mantinha "segura" sob seus cuidados exagerados e regras rigorosas no que dizia respeito às outras pessoas. Eu sempre quis me apaixonar, eu queria sentir aquelas sensações e aquele sentimento de estar completo que tanto lia nos livros, mas eu nunca entendi o que era esse tipo de amor, esse tipo de amor profundo, verdadeiro e... carnal!

- E vocês? Digo, mas... você e Edward... bem, vocês não...? Vocês já...? Ou melhor, você alguma vez já...? Bem, você já teve algum...

- Ah, não, não, Angel! – Bella corou enquanto ria envergonhada, mas continuou – Edward é meu primeiro namorado e nós não... bem, Edward tem varias regras sobre essas coisas! Ele diz que eu posso não sobreviver, entende?

- Ah! – eu respondi também corada e já começava a me arrepender de ter tocado nesse assunto embaraçoso, mas a curiosidade era demais – mas vocês não podem? Tipo, não vão poder nunca?

- Bem, eu acredito que Edward esteja exagerando um pouco e digamos assim, estou trabalhando duro para fazer jus a minha opinião nessa questão, sabe? – Bella ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e me lançou um sorriso maroto – de qualquer forma, eu acho que vou poder... eu acho que serei capaz de sair viva depois de uma noite com Edward quando eu for como ele. Mas eu não pretendo esperar tanto tempo! E acho que talvez... Eu não sei se as coisas serão iguais, sabe?

- Arram.

Eu entendia o que Bella estava dizendo, pois eu também sentia a mesma necessidade, por mais que eu nunca tivesse chegado nem perto de ter um relacionamento como o de Bella e Edward, eu também sentia necessidade de me apaixonar e sentir todas as emoções que isso acarretava.

Durante toda a minha infância e mais recentemente, eu me via perdida em minhas fantasias com William, o filho mais novo do Sr. Waltz o dono da vivenda que Nathan e eu fornecíamos nossos tomates. Eu via William somente seis vezes por ano e estava apaixonada por ele, apesar dele nunca nem se lembrar do meu nome – ele perguntava todas as vezes que eu aparecia por lá – eu fantasiava com nosso casamento e gostava de imaginar como seriam nossos filhos. Um dia, enquanto estudava, peguei Nathan bisbilhotando por cima da minha cabeça e notei que estivera divagando e pensando em William enquanto escrevia seu nome ao lado do meu por toda a pagina do meu livro de biologia. Nathan riu tanto que se fosse possível diria até que ele estava surtando, mas depois quis me dar uma lição de anatomia humana e bons modos, como uma garota da minha idade deveria se comportar e coisas desse tipo. Eu o ignorei tentando disfarçar meu embaraço e tomei cuidado para nunca mais cometer esse tipo de "erro" novamente. Eu nunca mais veria William e seu lindo rosto contornado pelos belos cabelos loiros... não depois de ter sido abandonada por Nathan e levada para de volta para Forks. Ah, William! Oh, Nathan!

- E você, Angel? Você já teve algum namorado?

- Ah, não! Eu não tinha permissão para namorados ainda, entende? Eu nem conheço muita gente! E sempre estudei e vivia em casa...

Eu ia começar a falar sobre as regras absurdas de Nathan quando Alice simplesmente apareceu sentada na janela do quarto, o quarto que Esme dizia ser meu até o dia que eu não o quisesse mais:

- O que vocês, meninas, estão fofocando?

- Ahn, nada, Alice!

- Oh, Bella! Eu posso dizer que a conheço bem o suficiente – e você também, Angel – para reconhecer esse rubor no rosto de ambas! Era sobre meninos, não era? Ah, vamos, garotas, me contem!!!

Eu não queria ter essa conversa com Alice, já era embaraçoso demais falar sobre isso com minha própria irmã, imagine ter que confessar que eu era uma virgem patética para Alice!

- Ah, Alice, Bella estava só me contando sobre Charlie e Renée e Phill... não é nada demais!

- Humm, Angel, você tem a mesma carência de habilidades que sua irmã, no que se refere a contar mentiras! Mas não importa, eu vou descobrir! – Alice disse com ar de petulância em seu rosto enquanto nos puxava da cama – Agora vamos, Carlisle chegou e disse que já é hora de Charlie saber a verdade, parte da verdade, pelo menos.


	15. Chapter 13 Pais, Meus Pais

Carlisle e Edward passaram os últimos dias fazendo algumas investigações e tomaram algumas providencias para que a estória do meu rapto parecesse convincente para Charlie e Renée e para que não causasse nenhum tipo de atitude, por parte de Charlie, que envolvesse a policia e assim viesse a expor a natureza paranormal de Nathan.

A versão de Carlisle seria que eu fui levada por Nathan e criada por ele até poucos dias atrás quando ele havia falecido – eu não gostava dessa parte, só de pensar sobre isso me causava arrepios. Não havia como esconder o fato de Nathan ser um antigo namorado de Renée, então nós diríamos que Nathan e Theodore eram velhos amigos e por conta disso Nathan trouxera sua esposa Vivian Santos para dar a luz no Hospital de Forks sob os cuidados de Theodore. Mas o suposto bebê de Vivian e de Nathan era natimorto e Vivian não havia sobrevivido ao parto como consta nos registros. Nathan desolado teria trocado os bebês na enfermaria e fugido comigo para New Orleans. Carlisle e Theodore se conheceram no hospital de Los Angeles onde ambos trabalharam por um tempo e foi através de Theodore – que depois do falecimento de Nathan seria meu guardião legal, como de fato era verdade, pois Theodore e Janet eram meus padrinhos, apesar de nunca termos nos conhecido – que Carlisle e Esme me conheceram. Nessa versão Theodore e Janet não seriam envolvidos para não prejudicar sua reputação em Forks, visto que Carlisle tentava descobrir seu paradeiro atual e queria que eles pudessem retornar quando fosse de seu interesse e desejo. Ao contrario, Carlisle achava melhor se pudéssemos dizer para Charlie que Theodore e Janet haviam procurado os Cullens, pois descobriram que eu não era filha biológica de Nathan e rastrearam minha verdadeira família até Forks, assim pediram a Carlisle que me devolvesse para Charlie e Renée e só não o fizeram eles próprios por algum tipo de vergonha e culpa afinal Theodore era o chefe residente no Hospital de Forks na época em questão e não pôde impedir meu rapto.

A estória parecia bastante convincente para mim, Bella e eu havíamos decorado tudo com certeza, mas eu ainda me sentia insegura e ansiosa para conhecer meus pais. E se Charlie não gostasse de mim e não me aceitasse de volta? E se ele não acreditasse nessa versão e tentasse investigar sozinho todo esse caso - arriscando sua segurança e a de Nathan também. Eu estava com medo e tinha tantas preocupações em minha mente, mas Bella estava animada e não parava de falar sobre como Charlie ficaria feliz em me ver e que teríamos muito trabalho limpando o antigo quarto de visitas abarrotado de entulhos para que ele se transformasse em meu quarto.

Bella já estava fazendo planos para visitar Renée e Phill na Florida quando Carlisle finalmente estacionou em frente da casa de Charlie. Edward achou melhor ficar em casa e deixar que eu, Bella e Charlie tivéssemos um reencontro mais reservado, mas Bella disse que era porque ele não queria ouvir os pensamentos de Charlie e sentir toda a dor e culpa que Charlie sentiria ao me ver. Eu estava tremendo com a ansiedade e sentia minhas mãos suarem, Carlisle desceu do carro:

- Bella, Angel, por favor, me dêem um segundo para explicar a situação para Charlie, acho melhor que eu mesmo faça isso. Virei chamá-las quando ele estiver pronto, tudo bem?

Bella finalmente parecia um pouco preocupada e parou de falar por um momento, ela segurou minhas mãos entre as suas:

- Angel, você adorar Charlie e eu tenho certeza que ele também vai adorar você! Não se preocupe esta bem?

- Então por que você esta preocupada, Bella? – eu podia sentir suas mãos tão trêmulas quanto as minhas.

- Bem, eu não sei como Charlie vai reagir quando souber de Nathan... e você sabe, Charlie não tem a forma física que ele acredita ter, ele se alimenta muito mal!

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Bella? Charlie vai ter um infarto com o susto? – eu comecei a me apavorar e perder o controle da voz.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem. Além do mais, Carlisle é medico, se lembra? E ele não vai deixar que nada aconteça com Charlie, disso eu tenho certeza.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Bella já tinha tentado entrar na casa para verificar Charlie duas vezes, eu a impedi dizendo para dar mais tempo para Carlisle explicar toda a estória, mas na verdade eu não suportaria ficar sozinha naquele momento e Bella era a única que podia me confortar, mesmo que sua apreensão estivesse começando a me irritar.

- Você quer fazer o favor de se acalmar, Bella? Isso não está ajudando em nada, sabia?

- Eu sei, eu sei, me desculpe, mas é que já passaram quase trinta minutos e eu não...

A porta de entrada da casa de Charlie se abriu, Carlisle saiu primeiro e em seguida Charlie apareceu, seus olhos vermelhos e desesperados. Bella desceu do carro e estendeu a mão para me ajudar, juntas fomos ao encontro do nosso pai. Quando encontrei os olhos de Charlie meu coração começou a bater tão forte que parecia querer sair pelo peito afora:

- Cha- cha-c... Charlie? – eu disse já aos prantos.

Charlie caiu de joelhos e também começou a chorar, ele olhava para mim e para Bella e balançava a cabeça como se tentasse se certificar da visão que estava tendo. E então, ele levantou os braços em minha direção e eu corri até ele sem ao menos me lembrar de todas as incertezas que tivera há alguns minutos atrás. Charlie me abraçou forte, ele passava suas mãos nos meus cabelos e beijava minha testa, enquanto intercalava olhares entre Bella e eu.

- Não pode ser, não pode ser! Angel! Minha Angel você está realmente aqui? É você mesmo, minha filha? Me diga que não é mais um sonho, me diga que não estou louco e você está mesmo aqui dessa vez!

Era o meu pai e eu não sabia que o amava tanto assim e o melhor de tudo isso era que ele me amava também. Eu não conseguia responder, as palavras não saiam da minha boca somente soluços e um ruído desesperado que deveria ser um choro, mas se parecia mais com um animal esperneando. Então senti os braços de Bella envolvendo Charlie e eu:

- É a Angel sim, pai. Ela voltou para nós! Estamos juntos outra vez, como sempre deveria ter sido! - eu me virei para abraçar minha irmã enquanto mantinha o outro braço em volta da cintura de Charlie e nós três continuamos a chorar por um bom tempo.

Quando eu e Bella conseguimos controlar as lagrimas e os soluços, Charlie já havia se recomposto e começava a fazer perguntas intermináveis, nem me dava tempo para responder:

- Onde você estudou? Você estudava, não é? Para onde aquele homem te levou? Onde vocês viveram antes de New Orleans? Onde você morava? O que ele fez com você? Ele te tratou bem? Ele cuidou de você, não é? Não me diga que ele te tratava mal, se aquele desgraçado...

- Charlie! – Bella interrompeu antes que Charlie começasse a insultar Nathan – Angel não gosta que falem de Nathan dessa forma, ele sempre a tratou muito bem. Ele foi o único pai que Angel teve, ele sempre cuidou e protegeu Angel! Nathan amava Angel como se fosse sua filha, Charlie! E ela ainda esta de luto por sua... partida. Então, vê se dá um tempo, pai!

Bella me entendia como ninguém, eu não queria falar para Charlie o quanto eu amava Nathan, eu não queria machucar meu pai mais do que ele já havia sido machucado. Mas preferia que Nathan fosse mantido fora da conversa.

- Está tudo bem, Bella! Charlie, eu estou bem, você não vê? Eu estou ótima e nunca fui tão feliz como estou agora. E Nathan foi um excelente pai, mas agora eu estou aqui com você e com Bella, eu sei que aqui é o meu lugar!

- Você está certa, Angel. Então vamos deixar esse homem para trás e começar a viver a vida que nós merecemos, o que vocês acham disso, meninas?

Depois que Carlisle se certificou que Charlie estava bem e nenhum infarto estava a caminho, ele se despediu e nos deixou a sós. Bella e eu começamos a preparar o jantar enquanto Charlie subiu e começou a abrir espaço no quarto de visitas para mim.

- Charlie! O jantar está pronto – Bella gritou pelas escadas.

- Eu não sei como vamos fazer para limpar aquele quarto... acho que não vou usar aquela barraca de camping de novo... – eu ouvi Charlie resmungar enquanto descia nervoso com uma de suas mãos apoiada nas costas.

- O que foi, Charlie? Se machucou? – Bella perguntou enquanto servia a lasanha no prato para Charlie.

- Oh, Bella, eu fui tentar mover aquele velho sofá da Tia Martha e acabei machucando as costas, eu acho!

Eu corri até ele e o ajudei a se sentar.

- Charlie, você está bem? Você não devia fazer tanto esforço assim!

- Não me mime tanto assim, Angel! Você não sabe como eu me acostumo rápido, não é Bells? – Bella soltou um sorriso e sinalizou que sim – e eu sou forte como um urso, sabe?

- É claro que é, pai! Mas por que você não deixa que eu e Angel damos um jeito nisso? Amanhã é sábado, é dia de pescar com Billy, não é? Vou chamar Edward, Emmet e Jasper para nos ajudar e quando você voltar vai estar tudo limpo e arrumado, ok? – Bella virou e deu uma piscadinha para mim.

- Ah, sim! Aqueles garotos são fortes, não são?

- Humm, se são! – eu ri.

E assim foram os dias depois que voltei para casa de Charlie, eu tinha o meu quarto e começava a me acostumar com a rotina de Bella e Charlie, tudo parecia natural e familiar. Charlie ficava até tarde da noite assistindo seus jogos na TV, mas sempre passava no meu quarto antes de ir para cama:

- Eu te amo, Angie...

Depois eu o ouvia abrindo a porta do quarto de Bella:

- Eu te amo, Bells...

Aquilo era tão bom, parecia "normal"! Eu estava feliz!

Charlie preparou nossa viagem para Flórida, era hora de contar a Renée. Bella achava que nós deveríamos ir sozinhas, mas Charlie tinha certeza que Phill não agüentaria o choque de Renée sozinho, então decidiu que nós três iríamos juntos. E Charlie estava certo, Renée não reagiu tão bem quanto Charlie quando me viu. Renée desmaiou, chorou, gritou, desmaiou de novo e parecia que não ia mais parar de chorar. Foi quase uma semana inteira até que Renée parasse de acordar toda a casa durante a noite, gritando meu nome e o de Bella.

- Mas vocês realmente precisam ir? Vocês ficaram tão pouco tempo!

- Mãe, Charlie precisa trabalhar, sabe? Ele é o xerife, não que Forks seja uma Seattle da vida, mas sempre é bom ter um xerife na cidade, sabe? – Bella disse zombando de Charlie.

- Ah, mas vocês duas podiam ficar mais alguns dias! Nós ainda nem fomos à praia e Phill tem um jogo na sexta, seria tão bom se nós fossemos juntas... – Renée parecia uma criança fazendo manha.

- Eu não sei mãe... o que você acha, Angel?

- Bem, eu queria mesmo ficar mais alguns dias, mas quem vai tomar conta de Charlie?

- Eu sei tomar conta de mim mesmo, eu sobrevivi todos esses anos, não foi? – Charlie disse do banco da frente ao lado de Phill.

- Então está decidido, vocês duas ficam e nós vamos nos divertir muito. Bella, eu estou precisando de algumas roupas novas e você e Angel podiam me ajudar, né?

- Ah, mãe! Compras? – Bella disse desanimada.

- Sim, compras no shopping amanhã!

- Shopping? – Bella e eu juntas torcemos o nariz...

Ficamos mais dez dias e Renée passava o tempo todo conosco, até dormia na cama conosco como uma criança no meio dos pais. Minha mãe realmente tinha um espírito jovial, como Bella e Nathan sempre me descreveram e eu me encontrava simplesmente encantada com ela. Renée não tinha o instinto maternal como Esme, mas Renée era hilária e sua energia era contagiante. Phill era serio e responsável, parecia bem mais velho que Renée, mas na verdade Phill e Renée tinham oito anos de diferença, Renée era mais velha.

No aeroporto Renée chorava:

- Eu quero que me liguem no instante que descerem em Forks, ouviram? E não ousem me fazer esperar um segundo a mais! Eu amo vocês!!

- Nós também te amamos, mãe! E vamos ligar sim!

- Mãe, você vai nos ver em breve, meu casamento, lembra? Não precisa fazer todo esse drama! Eu te amo e obedeça ao Phill! – Bella disse rindo para Renée.

- Sim, tudo bem.... Bella? – Renée gritou quando estávamos no portão de embarque.

- Sim, mãe???

- Cuide da sua irmã, ouviu? E Angel?

- Sim, mãe?

- Você cuide da sua irmã também! E eu amo vocês!!

- Sim, maaaaaaaae!!!!!! – Bella e eu riamos da repentina preocupação de mãe que tomava conta de Renée.

Charlie estava nos esperando no aeroporto quando chegamos em Forks, estava chovendo muito e o vôo tinha atrasado:

- Acho melhor ligar para Renée, antes que Phill enlouqueça e largue daquela desvairada que é a mãe de vocês. Ela já ligou umas trinta vezes e depois que eu me irritei está fazendo Phill me ligar...

- Ok, Charlie. Vou ligar assim que chegarmos em casa – eu disse enquanto Bella revirava os olhos.

- Humm, ahnn... – Charlie começou a balbuciar – bem, você pode ligar agora se quiser, do seu celular!

Ele tirou duas caixas debaixo do banco da frente e entregou uma para mim e outra para Bella.

- Achei que vocês precisariam disso... bem, eu não sei se é o modelo que vocês queriam e podem trocar se quiserem, mas o vendedor disse que é da ultima geração e dá até para enviar e-mails...

- Oh, Charlie!!! Você não precisava! – eu abria o embrulho e desfazia o laço, Bella já estava com o seu em suas mãos.

- Obrigada, papai! – Bella pulou nas costas de Charlie e lhe deu um beijo.

Instintivamente eu também abracei Charlie e lhe agradeci com um beijo. Charlie ruborizou:

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... não foi tão caro assim!


	16. Chapter 14 Meu Jacob

Chegamos em casa e desfizemos as malas, Charlie foi trabalhar. A casa estava uma bagunça e a geladeira abandonada. Pelas embalagens no lixo pude perceber que Charlie só estava se alimentando com bolachas e salgadinhos industrializados. Era realmente um milagre Charlie ter sobrevivido todos aqueles anos sozinho. Bella e eu limpamos a casa e colocamos toda a roupa suja para lavar. Decidimos ir ao mercado abastecer a dispensa antes de visitar os Cullens, Edward já havia feito uma visita na noite anterior – eu pude ouvir a conversa dos dois e definitivamente deveria avisar Bella disso – eu não queria que Charlie soubesse das visitinhas clandestinas que Edward fazia ao quarto de Bella no meio da madrugada.

Fomos até a casa dos Cullens e lá passamos a tarde inteira. Esme e Alice me fizeram contar cada detalhe de nossa viagem e da reação de Renée. Estava escurecendo quando Bella decidiu me levar para casa, eu estava cansada da viagem e sentia falta da minha cama, Bella parecia ter recarregado suas energia com Edward e eu sabia que ela não queria ir embora, então pedi que Edward a levasse mais tarde e decidi pegar a velha camionete barulhenta e voltar para casa.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me despedir de todos, Carlisle apareceu:

- Angel, eu sei que você esta cansada, mas preciso te contar uma novidade!

- O que foi, Carlisle? – eu perguntei bocejando.

- Você tem visita, minha querida!

- Visita? Quem é, Carlisle?

Carlisle sorriu e gesticulou em direção à porta.

- Olá, Angel, minha afilhada!

Eu reconhecia aquele homem e a mulher que estava ao seu lado. Era Theodore, e Janet! Nathan costumava me mostrar fotos deles – "estes são seus padrinhos, filha, Theodore e Janet Leaf e você sempre vai poder contar com eles" ele dizia. Eu fui em direção a Theodore, ele sorriu e me abraçou. Eu conhecia aquele abraço forte e quente, aqueles braços duros que me envolviam e confortavam, era o mesmo abraço de Nathan. Theodore era bem alto e muito bonito, sua pele era escura e os traços de seu resto eram fortes e expressivos, já Janet era bem mais baixa e pequena e tinha a pele clara – não tão clara como os Cullens – ela parecia refinada em seu terninho cinza, seus acessórios chiques eu seus cabelos vermelhos presos por um coque alto, Alice deve ter amado eu pensei. Janet também me abraçou e eu pude sentir seu perfume me envolvendo. Janet passava as mãos em meu rosto

– Como você é linda! Você não sabe como estamos felizes em te conhecer! Agora posso entender porque Nathan se apegou tanto a você!

Theodore se afastou de nós e com resignação disse:

- Angel, você pode nos perdoar?

- Perdoar por quê?

- Bem, querida, nós não fomos capazes de impedir que Nathan a tirasse de sua família e eu menti para seus verdadeiros pais. Mas eu preciso que você entenda que eu amo Nathan como se fosse um irmão e eu só queria protegê-lo, você consegue entender isso?

- Oh, Theodore! Janet não fique assim – eu disse quando percebi o olhar de culpa em Janet – agora que conheci Bella, Charlie e Renée eu sei que meu lugar aqui com eles, sempre foi, mas não posso me arrepender sequer de um dia que vivi ao lado de Nathan. Ele é e sempre será meu pai. Eu amo Charlie e Renée, e amo você também Bella! – olhei para minha irmã sentada ao lado de Edward, seu noivo – mas eu também amo Nathan. Para mim vocês todos são a minha família. Então, não se preocupe Nathan nada disso foi culpa sua, assim como também não foi culpa sua, Carlisle! – eu corri até Carlisle e o abracei – para mim você também é meu padrinho, sabia?

- Oh, meu bem! Obrigado, você é tão bondosa! Eu também sinto isso, minha querida. Para mim, você e Bella são como mais duas filhas que só trazem alegria a esta família.

- Obrigada - Eu sorri para ele e depois para Esme.

- Sim, obrigada Carlisle – Bella disse enquanto dava um beijo no rosto de Esme.

Aquilo parecia tão certo e natural. Estávamos todos conversando e rindo juntos, três tipos distintos de seres, tão diferentes, tão iguais...

- Como vocês me encontraram, Theodore?

- Bem, querida, na verdade foi Carlisle que nos encontrou. Ele disse que Nathan te deixou aqui e que fora atrás de nós, mas não vemos Nathan desde... bem, desde que você nasceu, Angel.

- Nathan não estava com vocês? Mas onde ele esta, então?

- Nós acreditamos que ele tenha ido procurar os Loup Garou – Theodore me respondeu – mas não temos certeza.

- Procurar... Jean?

- Não se preocupe meu bem. Nathan sabe se cuidar e tenho certeza que ele esta bem. Além do mais Theodore e eu vamos visitar os Loup Garou ainda esse ano e assim poderemos averiguar essa situação. Portanto, Angel minha querida, não se preocupe. Nathan não gostaria que você ficasse assim por causa dele, ele te deixou aqui exatamente para que você ficasse tranquila e feliz.

Nós ficamos conversando por horas, os Leaf e os Cullen pareciam se dar muito bem, apesar da suposta inimizade mortal que deveria existir entre eles. Theodore parecia tão interessado nos vampiros quanto Carlisle estava nos lobisomens, eles se sentaram na mesa da sala de jantar – que segundo Bella só era usada para reuniões importantes – e ficaram lá por muito tempo, ocasionalmente eu ouvia um "Oh, é mesmo?" ou "Isso é fascinante!". Da mesma forma, Esme e Janet pareciam se socializar muito bem, Esme gostava de fazer restaurações em monumentos antigos e Janet era fascinada por culturas antigas, então tinham muitas informações para trocar. Edward e Jasper se juntaram a Carlisle e Theodore e pareciam tão entretidos quanto Alice com Esme e Janet. Mas Rosalie, e consequentemente Emmet, tinham sumido.

- Não se preocupe com Rose, Angel. Ela demora um pouco para se sentir a vontade e aceitar "intrusos" – Bella me explicou depois que perguntei – Edward disse que eles vão voltar logo.

Eu me sentia tranquila e não percebi que tinha caído no sono ali no sofá mesmo, ao lado de Esme. Só acordei quando estava na minha cama.

- Theodore? – eu chamei quando reconheci seu rosto no escuro, ele estava colocando uma coberta sobre mim – Onde está Bella?

- Não se preocupe sua irmã esta no quarto ao lado, Edward esta com ela. Vocês adormeceram na casa dos Cullens e precisam descansar agora.

- Mas como...

- Shhhh, durma minha pequena, durma. Teremos muito tempo para conversar, mas agora durma.

Eu adormeci com as palavras de Theodore que me colocou na cama como Nathan costumava fazer e só acordei no dia seguinte quando a luz do sol parecia queimar meu rosto. Eu me levantei e vi o sol alto no céu claro e limpo, o que era bastante raro para Forks. Tomei meu banho e desci para procurar por Bella que não estava em seu quarto. Na cozinha encontrei um bilhete:

"Fui ao mercado em Port Angeles com Edward. Volto logo. Beijos, Bella."

Bella ia demorar sim, Port Angeles era próxima, mas não tão próxima assim. Procurei alguma coisa que pudesse comer, mas só encontrei alguns cereais, não havia leite naquela casa! Oh, Charlie!! Mas aquilo conseguiu enganar meu estomago, pelo menos até que Bella voltasse com comida de verdade.

Eu estava feliz e queria sair para aproveitar o sol, mas não tinha para onde ir – eu não conseguia gravar o caminho até a casa dos Cullen e não queria me perder. Então resolvi ler um livro e tomar um pouco de sol no quintal. Subi até o quarto de Bella e escolhi um de seus livros, "Morro dos Ventos Uivantes", um de meus favoritos e achei que Bella não se importaria. Peguei um cobertor velho no armário e me dirigi até o quintal, debaixo de uma arvore grande eu me pus a ler. Eu me senti como estivesse em New Orleans, em nossa pequena fazenda tranquila e quente, esperava Nathan me chamar a qualquer momento me mandando entrar antes que escurecesse. Mas não foi a voz de Nathan que eu ouvi:

- Bella? Bells? – uma voz estranha e grossa vinha das matas atrás da casa.

- Não, eu não sou a Bella! Bella saiu. Quem é você? – eu perguntei baixinho tentando manter o mesmo tom da voz – Onde você está?

De repente um homem alto saiu por entre as arvores da mata. Ele tinha a pele escura e os cabelos curtos. Ele estava descalço e usava somente uma bermuda, seu peitoril torneado parecia enfatizar o resto de seu belo corpo.

- Então é verdade? Você deve ser Angel – ele disse enquanto eu ainda admirava seu corpo, eu me levantei e procurei pelos olhos daquele estranho.

Então, meu corpo inteiro estava em chamas, mas eu não conseguia me afastar daquele calor. O fogo percorreu todo o meu corpo, senti como se cada parte do meu corpo estivesse sendo queimada, pedaço por pedaço. O fogo começou a ficar mais quente e mais quente. Os olhos negros daquele rapaz me atravessavam como flechas e pareciam me puxar para seu encontro. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, meu coração explodir, minhas mão tremiam. E tudo ao meu redor havia desaparecido, só havia ele, só havia eu. E eu nem sabia quem ele era, não sabia nem o seu nome, mas eu também já nem me lembrava do meu, então isso não fazia diferença nenhuma. Meu corpo parecia atraído para aquele garoto, como a lua é atraída pela terra. Eu ofeguei enquanto lutava para manter o controle e não correr para os braços dele! E tão abruptamente como começou terminou.

- Hey, cão! O que você esta fazendo aqui? – procurei pela origem dessa nova voz e encontrei Emmet, Jasper estava ao seu lado, sim a causa da repentina ruptura do calor.

- Eu vim procurar por Bella e...

- Ela não esta aqui, saiu com Edward, o noivo dela, lembra? – Emmet parecia irritado com o rapaz – Venha Angie, está na hora de você entrar.

- Mas... mas Emmet! Jasper pare já com isso! – eu gritei com Jasper, queria aquele fogo de volta, queria saber quem era aquele garoto.

Jasper sorriu maliciosamente e perguntou para o rapaz:

- Então é assim que vocês se sentem? Esse tal "imprinting" que Edward tentou descrever?

- O que? Como assim? Não! Oh, Jacob! Você não, você não ousaria!!! Não com Angel!

- Do que vocês estão falando afinal? Alguém poderia me dizer? – eu gritei tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Fui totalmente ignorada.

- Emm, nem adianta tentar! Já aconteceu e há nada que possamos fazer – Jasper ria enquanto segurava um dos braços de Emmet, evitando que ele tentasse atacar o menino das matas – Jacob, o nome mais lindo que eu já ouvi.


	17. Chapter 15 Cura

- Eu não posso acreditar que você esteja apaixonada por um lobisomem, Angel! – Emmet grunhia furioso.

- E eu não acredito que você esteja fazendo todo esse drama, Emmet! Até Charlie aceitou melhor do que você, sabia?

- Charlie não sabe que Jacob é um lobisomem!

- Charlie também não sabe que você é um vampiro! E gosta de você mesmo assim... – eu disse tentando apaziguar os ânimos de Emmet.

- Ele gosta de mim? Charlie?

- É claro que ele gosta, Emmet, seu bobo – Bella tentava me ajudar – Charlie te vê como um irmão mais velho para Angel e para mim! E sempre diz que é muito bom termos alguém forte como você sempre cuidando de nós.

- É mesmo? Ele disse isso?

- Sim, ele diz isso sempre! – Bella afirmou crente que conseguira mudar o foco de Emmet. Mas ela estava errada.

- E ele está certo! Eu sempre vou cuidar de vocês! Ah! Não pensem que vocês podem me enganar! Eu sei o que vocês estão tentando fazer, ta? Eu não acredito até você Bella?! Um lobisomem, Angel? Um lobisomem! Eu não vou aceitar esse cão em nossa família!

- Emmet! – Edward resolveu intervir – isso não é da sua conta. Angel pode se apaixonar por quem quiser, e o imprinting não é uma coisa que Jacob possa controlar, você sabe disso. E tecnicamente, Jacob não é um lobisomem, ele é um transformo.

- Isso não importa, ele ainda é um cão!

- Ora, Emm, deixa disso, bro! – Jasper agora também já estava no meio da conversa – Jake é um ótimo garoto, ele e Sam nos ajudaram com Victoria, lembra? Além do mais, Angel foi criada por um lobisomem, um lobisomem de verdade e é normal que ela tenha preferências "caninas"!!

Jasper começou a rir e Edward não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada também. Alice apareceu:

- Jasper Hale, Edward e Emmet Cullen! Vocês parem já com essa implicância com Jacob! Não vêem que Angel não gosta disso? Esme disse para vocês deixarem Jacob e Angel em paz, vocês não querem que eu conte para ela que vocês estão a desobedecendo, não é?

Isso serviu para parar com a gozação dos meninos, eu agradeci Alice com um beijo em seu rosto e puxei Bella para um abraço, queria ter uma conversa mais reservada com minha irmã.

- Bella? Você é minha irmã e tem a obrigação de me falar a verdade, ouviu?

- É claro que sim, Angel. Você sabe que eu não mentiria para você!

- Então me responda. Você ainda sente alguma coisa por Jacob?

- Oh, Angel! Eu não acredito que você esta me perguntando isso! Eu não acredito que você possa estar pensando nisso!

- Bem, eu sei como Jake se sentia em relação a você e... sei que você também sentia alguma coisa por ele.

- É claro que sentia! Eu ainda sinto! Eu amo o Jake! Sempre amei e sempre vou amar! Mas como um irmão, sua tonta! Eu sempre soube que Jake e eu deveríamos ser uma família! E agora ele é, não é?

- Sim, mas... você...?

- Não seja boba, Angel! Agora eu entendo o que eu sentia por Jake, eu cheguei a pensar que estava apaixonada por ele porque eu realmente estava! Mas era só a parte de você que esta em mim que estava apaixonada por ele. E Jake estava apaixonado pela mesma parte de mim! Você! Você não vê?

- Ahn? – eu não tinha entendido nada.

- Angel, o amor que Jake e eu sentíamos um pelo outro era somente o reflexo do amor de vocês. Jake e você foram destinados um para o outro e eu era tudo que ele tinha de você! Mas agora você está aqui! Então não se preocupe minha irmã. Eu te amo e ninguém nesse mundo todo pode estar mais feliz por vocês do que eu!

- Você jura?

- Eu não preciso jurar! Olhe nos meus olhos e veja por si própria – Bella sorriu e arregalou os olhos para mim.

Eu olhei para Bella e pude ver que tudo isso era verdade e ela realmente estava feliz por mim e por Jake.

- Agora, pare com essas bobeiras e me conte... vocês já?

- Ah, não! Quer dizer chegamos bem perto, sabe? Mas Jake acha que devemos esperar até o casamento.

- Casamento? Mas já? Vocês se conheceram não faz mais de dois meses e já aceitou casar com ele, Angel?

- Bem, isso é inevitável, Bella! O que mais poderíamos fazer?

- É... você esta certa. Não tem porque esperar... Uau, Charlie vai surtar!

- Não! Charlie ainda não pode saber! Você tem que me prometer que não vai contar para ele, Bella! E nem para Renée!

- Mas por que?

- Bem, Jake e eu decidimos esperar até o seu casamento com Edward e depois vamos contar para todo mundo e marcar uma data.

- Ah, não! Não, não, não Angel! Vocês não podem esperar meu casamento, você não sabe o que vai acontecer comigo depois? Talvez eu não consiga aparecer por aqui por um bom tempo e eu não quero perder o seu casamento!

- Mas Bella, eu acho que ainda é muito cedo para nós e você pode adiar o "depois", não pode?

- Não, eu não posso mais adiar isso. Já fiz Edward esperar demais e tenho medo que ele mude de idéia com esse tempo extra, entende?

Bella tinha pressa para ficar com Edward por toda a eternidade e não se importava com o preço disso. Eu podia entender minha irmã, pois um dia eu também quis mudar. Eu me lembrei da época em que eu pedi a Nathan que me transformasse em lobisomem para poder ficar com ele sem que ele ficasse se preocupando comigo toda hora. E agora pensava em como os anos me afetariam enquanto Jake ficaria para sempre esse menino, lindo e eternamente jovem. Mas não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer para evitar isso. Eu envelheceria e um dia morreria, enquanto Jake continuaria aqui; e Bella e Edward e toda a família que eu tanto amava como se fosse minha. Isso me deixava triste e temerosa, mas eu não queria pensar nessas coisas, eu tinha tanto o que viver e sentir e agora eu tenho Jacob, meu Jake.

Jake e eu estávamos o tempo todo juntos. Passávamos o dia em La Push, com Billy, Sam e os outros do bando de Jake, e as noites com os Cullens, com Bella e Edward. Charlie tentava disfarçar, mas eu sabia que ele estava sentindo minha falta e de Bella que sempre estava com Edward. Para amenizar nós sempre levávamos Charlie até La Push conosco e frequentemente Bella e Edward iam junto.

Uma noite em La Push, Jake nos convidou para uma festa, na verdade era mais como uma reunião do conselho Quileute, onde os mais antigos contavam as "lendas" de seus ancestrais lobos. Billy fez questão que Charlie ficasse e até chamou os Cullens e os Leafs – eles já haviam sido apresentados e pareciam se identificar bastante com os Quileutes. Todos compareceram exceto Rosalie e Emmet, que reclamou muito no dia seguinte e prometera nunca mais perder esse tipo de "festa dos lobos" se um dia fosse convidado novamente.

Carlisle e Theodore sempre estavam conversando e a visita aos Quileutes serviu de tema para varias discussões que duraram dias. Jake não gostava de tanta atenção e perguntas – Theodore literalmente passava uma lista de questões para Jake e sempre parecia querer saber mais para a habilidade dele. Já Jake reclamava, em segredo, para mim:

- Eu não sou rato de laboratório para que eles possam me estudar e fazer testes em mim!

- Oh, Jake, calma! Eles só querem saber mais sobre vocês. Para Theodore e Carlisle, você e o bando são criaturas míticas e é normal que se interessem por suas habilidades.

- Ah, e eles não são "criaturas míticas"?

- Bem, vampiros e lobisomens sempre souberam da existência um do outro, mas tranformos são uma novidade para eles.

- Ah, tudo bem! Não é tão ruim assim... além do mais achei interessante o que eles pensam sobre o "antídoto".

- Que antídoto?

- Bem, Theodore vem procurando por uma cura para... ah, você sabe! E Carlisle tem uma teoria de que o veneno dos vampiros pode neutralizar o veneno dos lobisomens; e vice versa. Eles querem testar, mas não tem idéia de como fazer sem arriscar a vida de um humano. Emmet anda sugerindo que eu seja a cobaia.

Ah, isso era tão típico de Emmet.

- Jake, Emmet só esta brincando com você. Você sabe que Theodore e Carlisle nunca fariam nada que pudesse te machucar, não é? E eu nunca deixaria ninguém tocar em você!

- Ah, é mesmo? Minha namorada super desastrada me protegeria de vampiros e lobisomens?

- É claro que sim!

- E como você faria isso?

- Com a ajuda de alguns vampiros e lobisomens, é claro! E não se esqueça que logo você vai ter uma cunhada vampira...

Jake comprimiu os olhos e fechou a cara. Ele realmente ficava muito aborrecido quando lembrava que em breve Bella se transformaria em vampira. Jake achava que Bella não seria a mesma depois da transformação e não conseguia aceitar sua escolha.

- Jake, Jake! Não fique assim, essa é a decisão de Bella e nós devemos respeitar isso.

- Você fala como se aprovasse isso, como se também quisesse isso para você.

- E eu quero! Bem, se eu pudesse ou tivesse a chance, eu também tomaria a mesma decisão que minha irmã.

- Como assim? O que você esta falando, amor?

- Calma Jake. O que eu quero dizer é que se eu tivesse a chance de passar o resto da eternidade ao seu lado, eu aceitaria sem pensar, mesmo se o preço a pagar fosse a minha humanidade.

- Edward parece pensar que não é só a humanidade de Bella que está em jogo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu não acredito que vampiros estejam condenados, assim como os lobisomens não estão. E Bella também acredita nisso.

- E como vocês podem ter tanta certeza disso?

- Bem, eu acho que se Deus realmente existe não negaria a paz para as almas de pessoas tão boas como Carlisle e Esme, Theodore e Janet e... Nathan.

- É... acho que eu... eu entendo, amor. Mas vamos parar de falar sobre isso, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, então! E o que você quer fazer hoje?

- Bem, eu estava pensando em te levar num lugar especial.

- Onde, Jake?

- Surpresa!

- Isso não é justo!

- Não importa, venho te buscar depois do jantar, eu vou te levar para.... Ah! Você só descobrir quando chegar!

- Oh, Jake, seu chato!

Jake sorriu seu lindo sorriso, me deu um beijo e foi embora. Enquanto isso eu começava a preparar o jantar. Bella chegou em seguida e arrumou a mesa.

- Onde esta Edward?

- Ah, ele me deixou aqui e foi ficar com Carlisle e Theodore... de novo!

- Eles não se desgrudam, não é?

- Humm, é... isso já esta começando a me irritar!

- Bella! Edward só esta interessado nisso por sua causa, você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Como assim?

- Bem, eles estão procurando por uma cura, não estão?

- É parece que sim... mas...

- O que foi?

- Outro dia, eu ouvi Carlisle conversando com Esme... bem, Theodore andou fazendo algumas experiências com ratos...

- Ratos? Ratos de laboratório?

- Sim! – Bella começou a rir – Ratos lobisomens! Você pode acreditar?

- O que?! Theodore andou mordendo ratos?

- Não, não, Angel! Eles conseguiram extrair alguns componentes do veneno e injetaram em alguns ratos, sua boba! – Bella disse revirando os olhos – de qualquer forma, eles esperaram a transformação e injetaram o veneno de Carlisle, mas a experiência não deu certo... nenhum dos pobres bichinhos sobreviveu.

- Ah! Não se preocupe, Bella. Tenho certeza de que Carlisle e Theodore vão pensar em mais alguma coisa.

- É, pode ser... não que isso faça alguma diferença para mim...

Nesse momento Charlie abriu a porta e entrou surpreso:

- Olá, meninas! O que estão fazendo em casa tão cedo? – nós estávamos deixando Charlie realmente muito tempo sozinho...

- Oi, Charlie! – Bella alcançou o rosto de Charlie e lhe deu um beijo.

- Olá, papai! Nós preparamos o jantar para você!


	18. Chapter 16 Novas Experiências

A lua brilhava forte naquela noite, Jake me carregava em seus braços fortes pela floresta negra próxima a La Push. Então, de repente ele parou, me colocou de pé e tirou a venda de meus olhos:

- Pronto! Chegamos amor.

- Chegamos aonde? Que lugar é esse, Jake?

Eu olhei em volta e avistei uma pequena caverna entre as rochas, iluminada pela luz da lua cheia. A entrada era bem discreta, quase invisível para olhos desatentos e estava rodeada por uma folhagem densa que pendia com pequenas e delicadas flores brancas, pareciam decoradas por mãos sabias e de bom gosto.

- Oh, Jake! É lindo!

- Você gostou? É a caverna onde Taha Aki, o primeiro grande Espírito Chefe dos Quileutes, deixava seu corpo enquanto sua alma viajava. Você se lembra da historia de Billy?

- Sim, eu me lembro... – eu estava emocionada e impressionada, não sabia que Forks abrigava lugares tão mágicos como àquele – Obrigada, Jake, eu adorei!

- Ah, de nada, amor! Se você gostou da entrada, imagine quando vir como é por dentro...

- Nós vamos entrar?

- É claro! Você não acha que te trouxe até aqui para ficar aqui fora, né?

Foi tão rápido que eu nem sei como fui parar no colo de Jake de novo. Ele andou devagar até a entrada e me desceu até o chão. Jake então segurou uma de minhas mãos e deu um leve beijo, sua boca quente e suave tocou minha pele e serviu para arrepiar o resto do meu corpo. Jake riu e me olhou, seus lindos olhos negros como a noite me hipnotizaram:

- Agora você precisar ter muito cuidado. Tem muitas pedras até o laguinho e eu não quero que você se machuque.

- Lago? Tem um lago aqui dentro?

Jake balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação e me guiou pelo caminho escuro e tortuoso. O lugar foi ficando cada vez mais claro, as pedras acabaram e então nos encontrávamos numa espécie de salão no interior da caverna. Era imenso e tinha uma clarabóia no teto alto que deixava os raios da lua chegarem até o chão; e então eu vi. Um pequeno lago que saia da parede de rochas avermelhadas e acabava bem no lugar onde Jake e eu estávamos. Suas margens eram rasas e a água límpida parecia prateada pelo reflexo da lua. Eu podia ouvir o som de pequenos pingos de água escorrendo pelas enormes estalactites que pendiam do teto tocando as águas calmas do lago, fazendo pequenas ondulações. No canto direito eu avistei uma pequena fogueira montada com vários gravetos, esperando para ser acesa, ao lado havia um enorme cobertor estendido no chão e um travesseiro com pétalas de flores espalhadas sobre eles.

- Oh, Jake! Você fez isso... para mim? – senti as lagrimas chegando, aquilo era tão lindo, tão romântico.

- Você não vai chorar, vai Angel? Eu te trouxe aqui para que você ficasse feliz...

- Não, Jake! Eu adorei e estou feliz. Muito feliz! É que ninguém nunca fez nada parecido com isso para mim e... – as lagrimas chegaram, pude senti-las deslizando pelo meu rosto.

- Angel?! O que foi?

- Eu te amo, Jake!

Eu abracei Jake com todas as minhas forças e o beijei furiosamente. Jake se afastou e tentou apaziguar o desejo que também sentia, suas mãos tremiam e tocavam seus cabelos nervosamente.

- Errr... calma Angie!

- O que foi, Jake? Você não me quer?

- É claro que eu te quero, amor! Eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo e quero você como nunca quis nada antes. Mas... acho que devemos ir com calma. Você sabe o que eu penso!

- Eu sei, mas estamos no século vinte, Jake! E não há nada de errado nisso, nós vamos nos casar de qualquer jeito e em breve, não vamos?

- Sim, mas... por que não entramos na água? Ela parece boa e acho que precisamos nos "refrescar"... – Jake estava tentando tirar meu foco e conseguiu quando tirou a camiseta e se jogou na água clara do lago.

Seu corpo lindo e perfeito era visível mesmo debaixo da água, sua pele dourada reluzia com as gotas que escorriam e percorriam os caminhos que meus dedos tanto desejavam conhecer e tocar. Jake emergiu e seu rosto brilhou com um sorriso:

- Vem, amor! A água esta uma delicia!

Eu corri em sua direção sem me preocupar em tirar minhas roupas – não que Jake me deixaria terminar. Nos abraçamos e nos beijamos na água morna que nos rodeava por horas. Jake decidiu sair e eu o segui, ele me envolveu com uma toalha branca e felpuda.

- Precisamos te secar bem, não quero que você pegue um resfriado!

- E você? Não está com frio?

- Não se preocupe comigo, amor! Eu não sinto frio. Lobisomem lembra? Ou melhor, transformo lembra? – Jake sorriu e começou a acender a fogueira.

Eu me sentei perto do fogo tentando me aquecer, Jake logo se sentou ao meu lado e me envolveu com seus braços, eu me aninhei em seu peito quente e senti o calor que irradiava de seu corpo me aquecendo mais do que qualquer fogo seria capaz.

- Você está feliz, Angie?

- Como nunca imaginei que seria capaz...

- Mesmo?

- Jake? Eu te amo e você é tudo para mim! Você é TUDO! E este foi o presente mais especial que já ganhei em toda a minha vida.

- Eu também te amo, Angie. E seria capaz de qualquer coisa por você.

- Qualquer coisa? – eu perguntei com segundas intenções em meus olhos.

- Qualquer coisa em seu devido momento, Angel!

- Tem certeza? – eu me sentei em seu colo e pude sentir seu corpo enrijecendo sob o meu, e antes que Jake pudesse protestar eu o calei com um beijo profundo e cheio de desejo - Este é o momento, Jake!

Nossos corpos se uniram como nunca antes. Jake beijava minha boca, meu rosto, meu pescoço e cada parte do meu corpo que ele pudesse tocar, sempre sussurrando que me amava. Eu sentia suas mãos percorrendo minhas costas e me trazendo para perto de seu corpo quente e tremulo de desejo. Eu retribuía seu carinho com beijos intermináveis e pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço que provocavam leves convulsões em seu corpo. Aquilo era o paraíso, nem em minhas fantasias mais selvagens eu pude imaginar que um dia sentiria tanto desejo e amor como Jake me fazia sentir. De repente Jake foi diminuindo o passo e trouxe seu rosto bem próximo ao meu, ofegante ele disse olhando em meus olhos:

- Você tem certeza disso, Angie?

- Jake, não pare agora! – eu implorei enquanto tentava respirar - Por favor, não pare!

- Oh, Angel! Eu te amo e quero que você seja minha para sempre!

- Eu já sou sua, Jake! Para sempre...

.......

- Você seduziu Jacob Black??? – Bella gritou depois que terminei de contar a noite que tivera com Jake.

- Bellaaa!! Fale mais baixo! Charlie ainda esta dormindo, sabia? E "seduzir" é uma palavra muito forte, não acha?

- Não, não é! – Bella não conseguia disfarçar a empolgação e diminuir o tom de sua voz – Você seduziu o pobre e inocente Jake! Angel! Você é uma... defloradora!!!!!!!!

- Bella, pare com isso! Você sabe que para essas coisas, os dois precisam querer... então não sou a única culpada!

A porta de Charlie rangeu e seus passos podiam ser ouvidos de longe, um bocejo alto e rouco antecedeu sua presença:

- Você conseguiu! – eu disse para Bella entre os dentes.

- Bom dia, crianças! O que fazem acordadas tão cedo?

- Bom dia, Charlie! – nós respondemos.

- Angel estava ansiosa para me contar sobre a noite passada...

Eu encarei Bella com olhos aflitos, ela sorria maliciosamente.

- Humm... o que você fez ontem à noite, Angie?

- Ahhh, eu... eu...

- Angie e Jake passaram a noite em La Push, pai. Jake e os meninos estavam brincando de pular do precipício.

- Precipício? – Charlie despertou com a resposta de Bella – eu já disse para vocês ficarem longe daquele lugar! Vou pedir a Billy que proíba essas brincadeiras bobas e irresponsáveis. E Jake não deveria te expor a um perigo desse jeito, filha! Por que ele não pode ser um pouco mais cuidadoso e responsável como Edward é com sua irmã?

- Ah, Charlie! Jake só estava tentando impressionar Angie e ele e os meninos do bando sempre fizeram isso. Não existe perigo algum. Jake nunca arriscaria a segurança de Angie, você sabe disso, pai!

- Não importa! Eu não quero que nenhuma de vocês duas chegue perto daquele lugar de novo, vocês me ouviram? Vou falar com Billy hoje mesmo durante a pescaria e garantir que isso pare de uma vez! – Charlie terminava o sermão enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro, mas antes de entrar ele gritou – vocês ainda são minhas filhas e moram na minha casa e vão me obedecer! Vou ter uma conversar séria com Jake!

Eu me virei para Bella e lhe lancei um olhar raivoso:

- Você me paga!

- O que foi que eu fiz? O que mais eu poderia dizer? – a voz de Bella estava abafada pelo travesseiro onde ela afundou a cabeça e começava a gargalhar.

- Ah, eu vou te matar, Bella! – eu pulei na cama e comecei a fazer cócegas em minha irmã.

- Não antes de me contar tuuuuudinhoooo!!!


	19. Chapter 17 Choque

Já haviam se passado quase um mês desde que Theodore e Janet partiram para França para visitar Jean.

- Eu não entendo por que vocês têm que ir...

- Angel, minha afilhada querida, nós precisamos ver Jean antes que ele suspeite de algo e venha averiguar por si próprio. Nós não queremos que os Loup Garou descubram sobre você e Bella ou que saibam dos Cullens, não é?

- É, mas... eu não gosto de pensar em você e Janet no mesmo lugar que aquele homem.

- Ah, você não deve se preocupar conosco, Angel! Nós ficaremos bem. Jean não tem porque suspeitar de nós. E também precisamos saber onde Nathan está...

Sim, Nathan. Onde estaria Nathan? Será que ele estava bem? Por que ele não dava noticias? Eu queria tanto que Nathan conhecesse Jake e soubesse como eu estava feliz. Eu sei que ele também ficaria feliz por mim e adoraria conhecer os Quileutes, assim como os Cullens e Bella, até Charlie se daria muito bem com ele, agora que Charlie já havia esquecido do passado e tinha perdoado Nathan, tenho certeza que eles seriam bons amigos.

Minha aflição só era amenizada quando Jake estava comigo, apesar das restrições que ele havia me imposto depois da noite em que fizemos amor, sua presença ainda me acalmava. Nós estávamos sozinhos na praia deserta em frente de sua casa e eu não poderia perder a oportunidade:

- Angie, pode ir parando com isso! Você não vai conseguir me enganar de novo!

- Ah, Jake! Você fala como se eu fosse um monstro tentando me aproveitar de você!

- E é exatamente isso que você é! Um monstro! Um lindo e maravilhoso monstro, que vive me atentando!

- Credo, Jake! Quando você fala assim parece até que você não gostou...

- Ah, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, meu amor! Você sabe que eu adorei cada segundo daquela noite e não consigo parar de pensar em você, mas eu já disse que isso não vai se repetir antes do nosso casamento.

- Humm, casamento! – eu estremeci só de imaginar a cena – acho que você e Edward têm passado muito tempo juntos, sabia?

- Você acha? Por que você diz isso, amor?

Jake e Edward realmente estavam passando muito tempo juntos, não só por causa de Bella e eu, mas eles gostavam da companhia um do outro e Edward sempre convida Jake para caçar junto com seus irmãos. Mas Paul zombava de Jake dizendo que ele é o animalzinho de estimação dos sanguessugas. Jake odiava isso, ainda mais pelo fato de que Paul agora era seu cunhado e não sair mais de sua casa – Paul teve o imprinting com Rachel, a irmã mais velha de Jake - e jamais admitiria que considerava os Cullens uma extensão de sua família.

- Bem, acho que Edward tem te dado algumas dicas de como enlouquecer sua "noiva" e conseguir adiantar o casamento! Casamento!!! Eu não entendo por que vocês dois tem essa obsessão com essas coisas...

- E nós não entendemos como você e sua irmã podem ser tão apressadas, vocês só pensam em distorcer a ordem das coisas!

- Ah! Então é verdade, não é? Você e Edward têm conversado sobre isso, não têm? Eu sabia! Vocês parecem duas menininhas fofocando, sabia?

- Não seja boba, Angie! Não é na sua cabeça que ele consegue entrar! Só porque você e Bella são "imunes" a ele, não quer dizer que isso seja minha culpa. Não é como se eu fosse correndo contar as coisas para ele. Edward pode ouvir tudo que está em minha mente, no momento em que eu penso, ele já sabe! E é normal que conversemos sobre isso, algumas vezes...

- Algumas vezes? Eu sei... – Bella precisa saber disso e juntas teríamos que dar um jeito nesses dois fofoqueiros teimosos!

O sol não aparecia em Forks há dias, tudo estava cinza e úmido, mas eu queria caminhar pela praia de La Push um pouco mais e aproveitar o vento quente que soprava do sul. Então Emmet apareceu no meio das arvores e nos surpreendeu:

- Hey, Angie! Jake.

- Oh, olá Emm! – eu o saudei.

- O que você quer, Emmet?

- Uuuhh, tem alguém de mau humor hoje, hein? O que foi que você fez com o seu cãozinho, Angie?

- Emmet, pare com isso!

- Tudo bem, me desculpe Angie! Eu só vim chamar vocês dois, Theodore e Janet acabaram de chegar e eu achei que você gostaria de vê-los, irmãzinha!

- Ah, verdade? Eles chegaram? Oh, obrigada, Emm! – eu corri até Emmet e lhe dei um beijo que estalou alto – vamos, Jake, vamos!

Jake se levantou devagar tentando disfarçar a ansiedade, ele também sentia falta dos Leafs.

- Se você não quiser ir, esta tudo bem para mim, cão!

Jake rosnou para Emmet e eu os repreendi:

- Emmet!!

Nós chegamos à grande casa branca e encontramos todos acomodados, Edward já havia trazido Bella que se aninhava em seus braços com um olhar triste e ansioso – o que poderia estar afligindo minha irmã? Sam e Emily também estavam lá e eu entendi a gravidade do assunto, pois além de Jake e Seth, os outros Quileutes nunca iam até a casa dos Cullens. Theodore e Carlisle conversam baixinho no canto, longe de todos.

- Theodore! – eu corri até ele e lhe dei um forte abraço.

- Olá, Angel!

- Como você demorou! Eu estava morrendo de saudade de vocês! Onde está Janet?

- Eu estou aqui, querida – Janet se anunciou resignada, saindo da cozinha ao lado de Esme e Alice – como você está meu bem?

- Eu... eu estou bem – respondi sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Hey, que clima mais chato! – Emmet protestou ao perceber o humor mórbido da sala – parece até que alguém morreu!

- Emmet! – Rosalie murmurou e deu uma cotovelada no estomago de Emmet.

- O que aconteceu, Theodore? Carlisle?

Nenhum som, nenhuma resposta. Todos estavam com a cabeça baixa e me olhavam como se sentissem pena. O pânico tomou conta de mim.

- Bella?!?? – eu chamei pela única pessoa que poderia me dizer a verdade.

- Oh, Angie! Eu sinto muito! – ela disse enquanto abafava o choro nos ombros de Edward.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu?

- Angel querida – Carlisle veio ao meu encontrou e me abraçou, Theodore estava do outro lado e também me abraçou – eu não sei como lhe dizer isso, eu sinto tanto, meu bem...

Eu levantei meus olhos até Theodore e supliquei por uma resposta.

- É Nathan...

Meu mundo desabou, minhas pernas sumiram e me vi sendo amparada por Theodore e Carlisle antes que afundasse no chão. Eu não queria perder a consciência e desmaiar antes de saber o que tinha acontecido com Nathan. Eu não queria acreditar que alguma coisa havia acontecido com Nathan, ele tinha que estar bem!

- Não! – eu consegui achar forças para dizer – o que... onde esta ele?

Senti os braços de Jake tomando o lugar de Theodore e Carlisle, ele me levou até o sofá e sentou do meu lado me abraçando e pedindo que eu me mantivesse calma. Bella se ajoelhou sob minhas pernas:

- Angie, por favor... por favor... – ela chorava e Edward a segurou pelos ombros enquanto sussurrava para que ela também se acalmasse.

Mas Bella pegou minhas mãos e suas lagrimas escorriam por entre elas, de repente senti minha força voltando como se Bella estivesse transferindo sua energia e sanidade para que pudesse entender o que havia acontecido.

- O que aconteceu, Theodore? Onde está Nathan? – eu quis saber e olhei friamente para Theodore.

- Nathan... Giacomo... Nathan está morto, Angel! – se o corpo modificado de Theodore fosse capaz de produzir lágrimas, eu tenho certeza que elas estariam transbordando de seus olhos naquele instante – Giacomo preparou uma emboscada e junto com outros Loup Garou... eles mataram Nathan...

A sala começou a ficar escura com as palavras que saiam da boca de Theodore, mas não era preta a cor que tomava conta do lugar, era vermelho! Vermelho de sangue e ódio turvava minha visão. Parecia que um terremoto atingia Forks, mas era somente meu corpo tremendo ao ser invadido por um sentimento raivoso de vingança. Bella parecia desvanecida em meu colo e eu descansava minhas mãos em seus cabelos, sabendo que ela era a única coisa que me mantinha sã.

- Por quê? – eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de Theodore.

- Bem, Nathan desafiou Jean dizendo que seu "reinado" não era justo e que ninguém o havia elegido para governar os lobisomens. Nathan sempre acreditou que Jean não baseava suas leis no bem-estar da comunidade Loup Garou; Nathan acreditava que Jean usava seu poder somente para beneficio próprio e isso realmente é verdade, mas ninguém nunca teve a coragem de enfrentar Jean antes...

- Nathan foi até os Loup Garou para enfrentá-los sozinho?

- Sim, meu bem. Ele desafiou Jean e foi assassinado por isso. Eu não sei o que Nathan poderia estar pensando. Talvez ele não acreditasse que Jean não fosse capaz de machucá-lo ou talvez achasse que a comunidade fosse apóiá-lo, eu não sei Angel! Eu não sei! Eu não entendo porque Nathan não me contatou, porque ele não me procurou e pediu ajuda antes... antes de se meter nessa missão suicida!

Theodore não conseguia mais falar, a dor era tão grande para ele quanto era para mim. Então uma cena que jamais pensei que veria aconteceu, Carlisle abraçou Theodore e o consolava com suas palavras gentis e sabias:

- Não se culpe Theodore. Nada disso poderia ter sido evitado! Se Nathan quisesse sua ajuda, não tenho duvidas de que ele teria procurado por você. Mas se ele não o fez, foi porque não queria que você e Janet corressem qualquer tipo de perigo. Portanto, meu irmão, não se culpe. Nathan está em paz agora...

- Sim, sim... – era tudo que Theodore foi capaz de dizer.

- Bella, meu amor? O que você tem? – Edward segurou Bella e a tirou do chão.

- Eu não sei... senti uma fraqueza estranha de repente... – Bella respondeu fraca e quase inconsciente.

No mesmo instante em que as mãos de Bella soltaram as minhas, senti meu estomago revirando e tudo começou a girar. Uma dor forte e aguda pulsava dentro de mim, e eu instintivamente me encolhi sobre minhas pernas tentando alivia-la. Jake segurou meu rosto e me pedia para dizer o que eu estava sentindo.

- Banheiro... eu preciso ir ao banheiro!

Jake me pegou no colo e me levou até o banheiro perto das escadas. Um espasmo forte começou em meu estomago e terminou em minha garganta seca, era como se tudo que eu havia comido naquele dia precisasse sair de dentro de mim. Eu tentei, mas não consegui me controlar. Quando meu corpo se livrou de tudo que havia em meu estomago e os espasmos cessaram, eu relaxei e deixei o cansaço me tomar.

Eu abri meus olhos novamente e já estava em meu quarto, na casa de Charlie. Charlie me olhava pasmo sem saber o que havia acontecido. Bella também estava lá, ela parecia ter se recuperado e sentava sobre as pernas de Edward na cadeira ao lado da janela. E Jake estava ao meu lado, na cama.

- Oh, Angie! – Charlie se aproximou quando percebeu que eu havia acordado – como você está filha?

- Eu estou bem, pai – eu não sabia o que podia dizer para Charlie, afinal para ele Nathan já estava morto há muito tempo – eu já estou me sentindo bem melhor – eu menti tentando acalmar Charlie e me levantando, mas Jake me segurou e só me deixou encostar na cabeceira da cama.

- O que aconteceu com você, Angel? Jake aparece aqui com você inconsciente e Carlisle só consegue me dizer que você esta com algum tipo de intoxicação. E depois Bella chega praticamente carregada por Edward, não vai me dizer que ela também está doente! – Charlie se virou em direção a Bella - Porque eu sei que você não é tão pálida assim, Bells!

- Humm... Acho que foi isso mesmo.

- É, Charlie! Eu esquentei o assado do domingo e eu e Angie comemos antes de sair para La Push. Acho que foi isso que nos fez mal.

- Sim... – eu queria ajudar Bella, mas não tinha mais forças para se quer tentar fingir. Eu só queria dormir e esquecer de tudo que eu havia ouvido naquela tarde.

- Eu não sei... isso está muito estranho! Edward! Jacob! Está na hora de vocês irem embora, minhas filhas precisam descansar e Carlisle disse...

- Mas Charlie?! Bella precisa de mim e...

- Já é tarde, Edward, vamos! Jake?! – Charlie os encarava severo.

Edward trouxe Bella até minha cama e a acomodou ao meu lado. Jake se curvou para me dar um beijo antes de sair e sussurrou:

- Vocês precisam dar um jeito de aprender a mentir!

Eu tentei sorrir:

- Boa noite, Jake.

Jake seguiu Edward para fora do quarto enquanto Charlie segurava a porta.

- Boa noite, meninas. Descansem e me chamem se precisarem de algo. Bem, eu vou subir daqui a pouco de qualquer forma.


	20. Chapter 18 A Dor do Luto

Agora já são quase dois meses sem Nathan nesse mundo...

Não é só pela morte que temos que sofrer. É pela vida. Pelas perdas. Pelas mudanças.

E quando imaginamos por que algumas vezes é tão ruim, por que dói tanto, temos que nos lembrar que tudo pode mudar instantaneamente. É assim que se permanece vivo.

Quando dói tanto que não se pode respirar, é assim que você sobrevive. Quando dói tanto que respirar parece impossível, é quando a recuperação começa.

Se lembrando desse dia, de alguma forma, mesmo parecendo impossível, você não se sentirá mais assim. Não vai doer tanto.

Há sempre cinco estágios de luto. São diferentes para cada um de nós, mas sempre há cinco.

**- Negação.**

Hoje foi um dia estranho. Não consegui me levantar da cama. Já era tarde, quando finalmente abri meus olhos e acordei... amanhã, eu sei, vai ser horrível!! Amanhã vai começar tudo de novo.

Passo os dias me lembrando dele. Lembro-me de como sinto falta de tudo. E se eu pudesse escolher, nunca teria saído de casa. Ainda não entendo porque todo mundo quer ir embora... eu não nunca quis! Eu gostava tanto de casa!! Eu nunca quis crescer. Eu não pretendia ir tão longe, sempre pensei que isso seria temporário. E quando eu voltasse, ele estaria lá, esperando por mim. Tudo igual, como era antes.

... Sábado era dia de faxina completa. Lavar as janelas da garagem e todos os banheiros. Depois lavar a roupa. E a tarde era quando papai e eu caminhávamos e tínhamos longas conversas...

Eu quero voltar para casa, só que agora o caminho de volta é muito longo e eu sei que ninguém vai estar lá... então o que é que eu vou fazer?? Se meu pai não esta mais...

Eu sinto tanta saudade que dói. Todo dia...

**- Raiva.**

Eu sou quem eu sou. Sinto tanto, se não lhe agrada...

Não!! Não sou perfeita, não sou caridosa, nem gentil, muito menos amável...

Só sou dissimulada!! E a morte me persegue!

Então, vá embora enquanto é tempo. E corra, corra por sua vida! Bem longe de mim!

Veja bem, tudo isso é mentira!! É só tédio. Só estou brincando com você... não acredite em mim.

Mentira!!!

Você não me conhece e acredite quando lhe digo que não quer me conhecer! Eu vou te machucar... pois, hei de mentir e fazer piadas de você!!! E você vai morrer por minha causa! Então, não se aproxime de mim.

Jamais!!!!!!!!!!

Eu não sinto nada.

Eu não quero nada de novo, não quero conhecer ninguém, não quero gostar de você!!!

E não vou mais me decepcionar, pois não espero nada de ninguém!!!

Cinza...

**- Barganha.**

Você morreu nos meus braços. Morreu nos meus braços!

Morreu e não deixou instruções que me permitissem salvá-lo.

Quer saber do que tenho medo? Tenho medo de tudo!

De me mexer, de respirar.

Você precisa voltar agora!

Não posso te perder. Não vou conseguir sobreviver.

E é tudo culpa sua, Nathan!

Você fez com que eu te amasse, fez com que eu precisasse de você para viver...

E então morreu nos meus braços.

Eu já cometi erros, um milhão deles! O dia errado, o lugar errado, a resposta, a pergunta, a impressão, o tempo, a escolha, a rua, o telefone, a pessoa errada... Eu já conheci pessoas que nunca me deixariam e um dia elas foram embora. Então, eu chorei e prometi que isso jamais se repetiria; mais nada, mais ninguém, nada de lágrimas, nem saudade, arrependimentos ou vergonha. E acreditei mesmo que podia deixar de fazê-lo. E de novo, ERRADO!

AS PESSOAS SÃO REALMENTE, "COISAS" INCRÍVEIS!! MAS NENHUMA DELAS É PERFEITA. E ISSO, ÁS VEZES, DÓI.

**- Depressão.**

A rotina dói tanto, não? Mas, mesmo assim, é tão necessária!!

Saber que você vai acordar amanhã e fazer tudo o que tem que fazer de novo e de novo... E saber que depois de amanhã vai ser tudo igual, mata.

Saber que no final do dia vai ser só você cansa muito. E na realidade, não importa se você tem vontade de gritar e sair correndo, fugir de tudo isso...

No final, você sabe que ele não vai voltar mesmo.

Hoje é só você e é assim que vai ser para sempre. Então, é melhor desistir agora... Vai ser muito mais fácil.

E agora, eu consigo ver todas as pessoas que amo. Meus pais, minha irmã e meus amigos. Eu consigo ver que tem gente demais, gente demais para perder!!! Eu sei que um dia eles também irão embora, todos eles. De uma forma ou de outra, todos irão me deixar. Porque todo mundo sempre MUDA ou SE MUDA... E o único que vai continuar aqui sou eu.

Então, tanto faz... Deixe assim mesmo.

Eu não me importo mais. E não vou sentir NADA.

**- Aceitação.**

Existe um sentimento que você tem às vezes em um pesadelo.

Você está correndo e algo escuro e grande está perseguindo você.

E você só quer parar, para deixar que a escuridão.

A grande coisa alcance você.

Algo ruim vai acontecer.

Você não pode mudar isto.

Mas você pode se virar e vê-la vindo.

Você pode ver a face do seu pior pesadelo.

Por que as pessoas querem tão desesperadamente não estar só?

Por que é tão reconfortante pensar que estamos sendo vigiados...

E por que queremos saber se tem alguém realmente nos vigiando?

E por que isso faz tanta diferença?

Isso nos faz menos solitários?

No final das contas, se os que se foram ainda estão por aqui...

Então não estaríamos...

Todos nós?

Sozinhos juntos?

O luto vem em seu próprio tempo para todos. À sua própria maneira. O melhor que podemos fazer, o melhor que qualquer um pode fazer... é tentar ser honesto.

A parte ruim, a pior parte do luto, é que não se pode controlá-lo. Então o melhor que podemos fazer é tentar nos permitir senti-lo, e deixar para lá quando pudermos.

A pior parte é que no momento que você acha que o superou, ele volta e começa tudo de novo.

E sempre, toda vez... ele tira o seu fôlego...


	21. Chapter 19 E Quando Uma Porta se Fecha

Os dias foram se passando devagar desde a morte de Nathan, eu já tinha me sentia melhor; e com a ajuda de Jake, Bella e Edward a vida começava a voltar ao normal. Segundo Edward, Charlie não tinha engolido a historia da intoxicação, mas estava contente em se manter de fora, pois sabia que sentimentos e emoções estavam envolvidos de alguma forma. Eu não fiz muita questão de explicar as coisas para Charlie também, pois não queria ter que mentir mais uma vez para meu pai.

Meu mal estar ia e vinha com os dias, Carlisle acreditava que eu havia contraído algum tipo de vírus da gripe que se espalhava pela região e dizia que o estresse dos últimos dias havia diminuído a resistência do meu sistema imunológico. Mas Bella estava sempre comigo e se sentia bem e saudável então Carlisle podia estar errado.

- A dor de cabeça voltou Angel?

- Humm, não. Eu estou bem, Bells.

- Você não parece bem, está com febre? – Bella pôs sua mão em minha testa para medir minha temperatura – Humm, não, parece normal.

- Não se preocupe Bella! Não é nada. Só estava pensando em Nathan...

- Oh, Angel! Não fique assim... você sempre tem uma recaída quando fica triste! Nathan está bem, Angie. Onde quer que ele esteja ele está bem, eu sei.

- Como você pode saber?

- Bem, Theodore me contou a historia de Nathan e agora eu sei que ele era um homem decente e bom, mas solitário. E o amor que ele sentia por você só poderia vir de uma alma boa, Angie. Nathan foi seu anjo, minha irmã, seu anjo da guarda.

Eu deixei que as palavras de Bella me confortassem e tentei pensar em outra coisa. Humm, Jake... Sentia falta de Jake, Charlie limitou o tempo que Jake e Edward passavam em casa até que eu melhorasse, ele temia que eles contraíssem o vírus que supostamente havia me atacado – mal sabia Charlie que Jake e Edward eram imunes a esse tipo de doença. Bella ia até a casa dos Cullens para encontrar Edward somente quando Charlie chegava do trabalho, ela não me deixava sozinha por nada nesse mundo. E Jake não respeitava as regras de Charlie, ele vinha me ver todas as noites – a conselho de Edward que sugeriu "Bem, Charlie disse que não podemos passar por aquela porta, Jake. Mas ele não falou nada sobre as janelas...".

Alice também não tinha permissão para me visitar, mas me ligava todos os dias e ficava horas no telefone, ocasionalmente ela permitia que Esme, Janet ou Emmet falassem comigo, mas não durava muito tempo e Alice já tomava o telefone de volta e continuava a tagarelar.

Eu estava cansada de ficar confinada dentro de casa. Eu queria ir até La Push, até os Cullens... e decidi que não iria mais deixar que meu luto me afetasse daquele jeito. Nathan me amava e não gostaria de me ver assim. Senti uma energia boa me envolvendo quando tive esse pensamento e chamei mentalmente "Nathan, é você, não é?". Eu fechei os olhos e imaginei Nathan me abraçando. Eu sussurrei baixinho:

- Eu te amo, pai.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, mas foi de alegria dessa vez. Eu percebi que ao me lembrar do amor de Nathan eu me sentia forte e renovada.

- Humm, interessante...

- O que é interessante, Angie? – Charlie apareceu do nada.

- Nada, pai. É que hoje eu estou me sentindo tão bem, eu não sei por que...

- Sei... essa não é mais uma de suas tentativas de sair de casa para ver Jacob, é?

- Oh, Charlie! Não! Eu estou bem, estou mesmo!

- É... a sua cor parece um pouco mais normal hoje... você não esta sentindo nenhum tipo de tontura ou dor?

- Não! Nadinha! – eu corri até Charlie que já tinha se acomodado no sofá para assistir seu jogo e lhe dei um leve beijo na testa – eu te amo, pai!

- Humm, eu também te amo filha – Charlie corou e tentou esconder o embaraço – mas por que tudo isso?

- O que? Eu não posso beijar meu pai e dizer o quanto eu o amo?

- É claro que pode, Angie... Humm, obrigado, eu acho.

Eu ri da reação de Charlie e fui até a cozinha, senti uma vontade imensa de comer milho verde, procurei no armário, mas não encontrei nenhuma lata e pensei em ir até o mercadinho satisfazer meu desejo. DESEJO??? Um fato atingiu minha mente como um tapa no rosto "que dia é hoje?". Ai, Meu Deus! Que dia é hoje? Eu olhei para o calendário pendurado na parede e fiz as contas... Ai, Meus Deus!!

....

- Angelique Marie Swa... Fischer abra já essa porta! – Charlie ordenava do outro lado da porta do banheiro.

- Charlie? Onde está ela? O que aconteceu? – era Jake dessa vez, sua voz alterada com a preocupação - Angie? Você está bem? Angie? Me deixe entrar, amor! Abra a porta para mim, por favor, Angel? O que aconteceu, Charlie?

- Eu não sei! Nós estávamos conversando e ela estava bem, de repente eu a vi correndo pelas escadas. De inicio eu achei que ela fosse começar a vomitar de novo, mas ela se trancou no banheiro e não me responde desde então... eu não sei!

- Amor? Eu sei que você pode me ouvir, eu consigo escutar você chorando e não vou sair daqui enquanto você não abrir essa porta! Angel abra essa porta ou vou derrubá-la agora mesmo!

- Bella! – foi tudo que saiu entre meus soluços.

- Bella?!? Você quer a Bells? É isso amor? Onde está Bella, Charlie?

- Eu já chamei! – Charlie respondeu irritado com o desespero de Jake – Eles estavam na florista em Port Angeles com Alice! Eles devem chegar logo, Jake!

- Quando? Você ligou? Faz quanto tempo?

- Eu não sei quinze... vinte minutos! Eu não estou cronometrando, Jacob!

Alguns minutos se passaram e eu podia ouvir Jake e Charlie discutindo atrás da porta. Então reconheci a voz de Bella no andar de baixo gritando meu nome.

- Charlie, cadê ela? Onde ela esta? – Charlie deve ter apontado na direção do banheiro – Angie? Sou eu, Bella! O que aconteceu? Abra a porta, Angie!

Eu me aproximei da porta e toquei o trinco:

- Só Bella!

- Jake, Edward, Alice e Charlie vocês poderiam nos dar um minuto, por favor? – Bella me entendia e sabia o que eu quis dizer; Jake, Edward e Alice poderiam ouvir tudo o que dissesse para ela enquanto estivessem por lá.

- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não abrir essa porta, Angel! – Jake protestou.

- Jacob Black! – Bella o chamou com a voz firme – você vai descer com os outros e esperar até que Angie esteja pronta para falar com você, você me ouviu?

Eu ouvi o protesto na expiração que Jake soltou e depois os passos de Charlie descendo as escadas, eu sabia que Jake e os outros o acompanhavam mesmo que não pudesse ouvir o som de seus passos.

- Pronto Angel! Eles já foram.

Eu destravei a porta e deixei que minha irmã entrasse. Assim que Bella pôs o primeiro pé dentro do banheiro eu a agarrei e cai aos prantos.

- Angie? Angel? O que foi?


	22. Chapter 20 Surpresa

- Bem, isso não é o fim do mundo, sabia Angel? Vocês já iam se casar de qualquer jeito!

- É mas... eu não queria que fosse assim! Eu sou o perfeito clichê, a cidade inteira vai comentar! Se não bastasse ser chamada de bastarda por todo mundo, agora isso?

- Bastarda? Quem te chamou assim?

- A Sra. Newton...

- Aquela velha fofoqueira não tem mesmo o que fazer, não é? Eu vou ter uma conversinha com Mike Newton... e vou contar isso para Charlie também!

- Não, Bella! Eu não quero que você se incomode com isso! Eu não quero fazer você e Charlie sofrerem mais... – eu chorava.

- Tudo bem, Angie. Fique calma, eu não vou falar com ninguém e não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Mas você precisa se acalmar, minha irmã. Todo esse estresse pode fazer mal ao bebê...

Bebê... um bebê! Eu tinha um bebê de Jacob em meu ventre! Eu não tinha pensado dessa forma ainda. Tudo que eu conseguia imaginar era a reação de Charlie e Renée. E Billy? O que Billy pensaria de mim?

- O que eu vou fazer agora, Bella?

- Bem... nós temos que contar a Jake. Oh, Angie! Jake vai ficar tão feliz! E Charlie? E Renée, então? Ah, Angie, eles vão ficar extasiados com a noticia!

- Você acha?

- Você esta brincando?

...

- Oi, amor? Bells disse que você queria falar comigo agora. Eu posso entrar? – Jake perguntou com a cabeça na porta de meu quarto, ainda receoso.

- Oi, Jake. Pode sim, me desculpe por antes...

- Oh, amor! Você não precisa se desculpar, Bella disse que você teve uma recaída e que ficou muito assustada dessa vez... – ele se sentou e beijou minha bochecha.

- Errr... bem, não foi bem uma recaída...

- O que foi então?

- Ahh... Jake? Acho que precisamos antecipar a data do casamento mesmo...

- Por que, Angie? Você mudou de idéia?

- Oh, Jake! Você me ama, não é?

- É claro que sim! Eu te amo mais do que tudo, você sabe disso!

- Jake... eu... eu acho... eu estou grávida, Jake!

...

No dia seguinte eu me vestia ansiosa pelo jantar, Bella já tinha preparado tudo e pretendia ir até os Cullens para nos dar um pouco de privacidade. Mas eu insisti que ela e Edward ficassem conosco para dar a noticia a Charlie – as habilidades de Edward seriam muito úteis naquela noite e eu queria Bella para me apoiar caso Charlie resolvesse me expulsar de casa.

Já passavam das seis e Charlie ainda não tinha chegado.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Calma Angie! Charlie deve estar aqui em breve.

- É amor, fique calma! – Jake tentava me acalmar, mas eu sabia que suas palavras eram mais para ele mesmo do que para mim.

- É ele! Charlie chegou.

Eu me sentei na cadeira ao lado de Jake enquanto Bella terminava a salada. Charlie entrou em casa, eu senti a mão de Jake segurando a minha, e as duas tremiam.

- Olá, crianças! Hey, Jake! Vai ficar para o jantar?

- Errr... olá, Charlie! É... vou, vou sim.

- Olá, Charlie! Angie e eu preparamos o jantar e Jake trouxe peixe frito!

- Humm, o cheiro está ótimo, Bells! Alguma ocasião especial?

Jake aumentou a pressão de suas mãos sobre as minhas e eu senti meu corpo enrijecendo.

- Charlie? Por que você não toma um banho antes do jantar? – Bella olhava impacientemente para Jake e eu – Angel??? Você poderia arrumar a mesa para mim?

Minha voz não saia e só pude me levantar e fazer o que Bella pedia.

- Está tudo bem, Angie? – Charlie perguntou ao perceber meu desconforto.

- Ahnn... arram!

- Humm – Charlie respondeu também monossilábico.

No momento em que Charlie desapareceu pelas escadas Bella se aproximou:

- Será que vocês conseguiriam ser um pouco mais naturais? Não combinamos que faríamos Charlie relaxar antes de dar a noticia? Ele já esta desconfiado...

- Ah, desculpa Bells! Eu não sei o que deu em mim...

- É... eu vou tentar Bella.

Ninguém mais estranhava o fato de Edward nunca aparecer para o almoço ou para o jantar ou sempre recusar a pizza que Charlie pedia, Edward sempre era esperado para depois das refeições. Então assim que Charlie desceu, nós quatro nos sentamos e começamos a jantar. A mesa estava em silencio, não fosse Bella falando muito além do normal.

- O que você tem hoje, Bells?

- Ahn, nada, Charlie!

- Humm... e você Jake? Por que esta tão calado?

- Eu? Não, não... eu... – Jake gaguejava tanto que era impossível entender as palavras que saiam por sua boca.

- Ah, Angel por que você não pega a sobremesa na geladeira enquanto eu tiro os pratos da mesa? – Bella tentava desesperadamente disfarçar a imobilidade de Jake.

- Nossa! Sobremesa? O assunto deve ser serio mesmo! – Charlie falou como se já soubesse.

Nesse instante um toque suave na porta interrompeu o choque no rosto de Bella, Jake e no meu também, com certeza.

- Pode entrar, Edward! – Charlie estava tendo premonições agora?- Boa noite Edward!

- Boa noite Charlie! – Edward entrou casualmente, lançou um rápido olhar para Charlie e depois ficou encarando Jake com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Edward balançou a cabeça e tentava não rir.

Ouvi um som gutural saindo da garganta de Jake tão baixo que somente eu e Bella, que estávamos ao seu lado, poderíamos ouvir.

- Humm, Edward! Você chegou no momento certo, Jake já ia começar a contar alguma coisa, não é Jake?

- Ah, é mesmo? – Edward tinha um ar presunçoso e fingia interesse.

Eu ia matar o Edward – se eu sobrevivesse àquela noite – ou melhor, deixaria que Jake matasse Edward!

- Edward! – Bella se aproximou – por que não vamos para a sala? Aquele programa já vai começar!

- Não, eu estou bem aqui! – ele comprimia os lábios segurando a gargalhada que estava prestes a explodir, mas Bella puxou seu braço e o levou para a sala.

Charlie colocou um pedaço do pudim em sua boca enquanto observava Jake e eu cuidadosamente.

- E então?

- Ahn... Bem, Charlie. Eu vim até aqui hoje para... – Jake parecia perdido e eu pensei em lhe dar um beliscão, mas isso só serviria para machucar minhas mãos – bem... Angel e eu... nós... nós dois decidimos... ahn...

- Ah, Jake, deixe disso! Eu sei por que você esta aqui!

- Você sabe? – Jake e eu perguntamos surpresos.

Charlie pegou outro pedaço da sobremesa e mastigou lentamente – eu queria jogar aquele prato para bem longe e sair correndo, gritando!!

- Humm, bem... você vai começar a me dizer que está apaixonado pela minha filha, que a ama mais do que tudo nesse mundo, vai jurar cuidar e protege-la para sempre – o que eu realmente espero que você faça se não quiser ver comigo! – e que querem se casar!

Jake e eu continuávamos estáticos, Jake inclusive não conseguia fechar a boca com a surpresa que Charlie nos causara.

- Você não vai continuar, Jake? Ah, tudo bem, deixa que falo... – Charlie riu, deu de ombros e continuou – Crianças, eu conheço essa cara de medo de vocês! Eu já passei por isso antes! Eu me lembro muito bem da noite em que Edward veio pedir a mão de Bella em casamento, ou melhor, Edward veio pedir minha benção para se casar com sua irmã, Angie! E o rosto de Bells estava tão branco quanto o seu! – ele riu de novo, um pouco mais alto dessa vez – mas Edward foi muito mais corajoso que você, Jake! De qualquer forma, o que eu quero dizer é que eu também darei minha benção a vocês dois, é claro que sim, por que não daria? Eu já sabia que isso aconteceria mesmo, e sabia que esse dia não demoraria a chegar... vocês dois são bem mais apressadinhos do que eles, sabiam? E não se preocupe, Angie! Eu não vou perguntar se você esta grávida, eu não vou cometer esse erro novamente!

Finalmente Edward libertou a gargalhada que segurava desde que chegara.

- Errr... então... pai?


	23. Chapter 21 O Grande Dia

- Você me ama, Angel?

- É claro que sim, Alice! Você sabe que sim! Para mim você é como se fosse minha irmã também... minha irmã querida – o que eu realmente queria dizer é "minha irmã caçula querida".

- Ama mesmo? Quanto?

- Oh, Angie! Você não sabe no que acaba de se meter! – Bella tentava me alertar.

- Bellaaa!?! Você quer parar com isso? Estou tendo uma conversa muito seria com Angel, será que você poderia me dar licença, por favor? – Alice irritada empurrava delicadamente Bella tirando-a de minha vista. Bella se afastou e foi sentar com Edward que também tinha um sorriso em seu rosto.

- O que foi Alice?

- Oh, Angel! Se você realmente me ama... – seus olhos pedintes pareciam cautelosos.

- Ora, Alice! O que você quer? Vamos lá, você pode me dizer, não fique com medo. Qualquer coisa! Eu prometo!

- Promete? Promete mesmo? – Alice pulava como uma criança de felicidade.

....

Três meses... mais três meses ainda! Minha barriga vai parecer uma melancia. Alice me paga! Como eu fui me deixar levar por aquela ceninha tão obvia? Somente Alice conseguiria me convencer a casar "tão grávida"! Noiva e gravidissima, com uma barriga imensa que gritava para todo mundo ouvir: engravidei antes de casar!

Bella e Edward adiaram seu casamento para que eu e Jake pudéssemos nos casar primeiro Bella queria muito conhecer seu sobrinho e Edward não negaria essa oportunidade a ela – para Edward, essa seria sua única oportunidade. Eles se casariam um mês depois e passariam a lua de mel no Brasil.

Todos foram informados da novidade e os preparativos já haviam começado. O casamento seria na praia de La Push e Alice, Esme, Janet e Emily cuidavam de tudo. Renée queria participar, mas Phill estava em plena temporada da liga e não podia se ausentar, portanto Renée fazia companhia a Phill, mas ligava constantemente. Bella e eu aproveitávamos nossos últimos dias de solteiras cuidando de Charlie e passando o máximo de tempo possível em casa. Eu me preocupava com Charlie, não sabia como ele estava lhe dando com tantas novidades e queria compensá-lo de alguma forma, mas ainda não sabia como.

Theodore e Janet eram nossos padrinhos, juntamente com Bella e Edward, Alice e Jasper e Carlisle e Esme. Theodore nos presenteou com uma casa próxima a La Push, na verdade ela ficava sobre o penhasco que dava acesso à caverna de Taha Aki, uma pequena e aconchegante cabana, e seria como uma homenagem aos ancestrais de Jake. Esme cuidava do projeto e da decoração, então Jake e eu sabíamos que seria a cabana mais linda que já pudemos sonhar. Ao mesmo tempo, Esme e Alice também construíam secretamente o presente de Edward e Bella. Eles morariam a menos de dois quilômetros de nós, entre a casa dos Cullens e a aldeia de Jake, então eu e minha irmã seriamos vizinhas e poderíamos continuar a passar todo o tempo juntas. Isso depois que Bella se recuperasse da transformação e fosse capaz de controlar seus instintos de vampira recém criada.

Meus medos e receios em relação à transformação de Bella foram apaziguados por Carlisle e Theodore, que tinham milhões de planos para evitar a dor da transição e me garantiam que Bella não sentiria nada, apenas acordaria como um novo ser – eles decidiram utilizar dos benefícios da morfina. Mas Jake não acreditava nisso e estava certo de que Bella não seria a mesma, Jake não suportava a idéia de ver Bella como uma vampira.

- Mas Jake... você passa o dia todo com vampiros e nem reclama mais do cheiro!

- Não é a mesma coisa, Angie! Você sabe... eu não sei como vai ser... ver a Bells... daquele jeito - Jake balançou a cabeça e chacoalhou o corpo como um cão molhado, eu ri com a expressão de seu rosto.

- Jake, Bella vai ficar bem! Ela tem o Edward! E Theodore e Carlisle me prometeram que vão cuidar dela. Não vai ser tão ruim assim, você vai ver...

- Oh, tudo bem amor! Não vamos mais pensar sobre isso, ok? Então, amanhã é o dia, hein? O que você acha que vai ser? Menino ou menina?

- Humm... eu não sei, não faço idéia. A única coisa que eu sei é que não importa o que ele vai ser, vou amá-lo como nenhuma mãe já amou um filho!

- Ele?

Eu não tinha percebido que me referia ao bebê como "ele" toda vez que falava nele. Acho que instintivamente eu sabia que seria um menino, mas eu não queria dar falsas esperanças para Jake, que ansiava por um menininho para herdar suas habilidades e levar o sobrenome adiante. Meu pequeno filhote - como dizia Emmet, seria o bebê mais lindo do mundo e teria o nome de seus avós, Nathan Charles, se fosse um menino. Eu não tinha idéia para nomes de meninas, apesar de Bella, Alice e até Rosalie sempre fazerem diversas sugestões, eu não gostava de nenhum.

O dia seguinte chegou e passou, como vários outros. Theodore era meu obstetra e faria meu parto, acompanhado de Carlisle, como sempre – os dois tinham tanto em comum, viviam juntos e se tornaram grandes amigos.

- Acho que este bebê quer fazer uma surpresa para você, Angel!

- Não dá para ver ainda? Mas ele já está com quase cinco meses, Theodore!

- Humm... eu sei, mas ele não quer virar, acho que é tímido! – Theodore riu e começou a limpar o gel do ultra-som.

- Tem certeza? Não dá para colocar esse negocio aqui embaixo? – Jake apalpava minhas costas.

- Oh, Jake! O aparelho não funciona assim... e não importa o sexo! Porque o bebê de vocês está bem e saudável, cresce a cada dia! Ele já está praticamente formado e a partir de agora é só uma questão de ganhar peso. E você também está ótima, Angel! Então procure descansar e tente não se apavorar, Jake não vai agüentar ser abandonado no altar, querida! Amanhã você será a noiva mais linda que Forks já viu!

Nosso casamento foi bem simples, apesar de Alice ter planejado o maior evento da cidade, ela conseguiu manter sua promessa e fez tudo como eu pedi – simples discreto e reservado. O pastor Weber realizou a cerimônia, Jake e eu nos casamos na praia e a recepção foi realizada sob uma tenda montada na areia. O casamento estava marcado para a tarde, e tudo correu como o planejado: decoração, flores, fotógrafos (Alice e Emmet), doces, ponche. Todos chegaram no horário - além os Quileutes, os Leafs e os Cullens, Ângela e Ben também foram convidados, assim como Jéssica e Mike. Mas os Denali não compareceram, Carlisle considerava Tanya e suas irmãs como uma extensão da família e fez questão que as convidássemos – Irina ainda sofria a perda de Laurent e se recusou a prestigiar o casamento de seu "assassino", portanto Tanya e Kate acharam melhor esperar até que o luto passasse e amenizasse os sentimentos de Irina.

Meu vestido também era bem simples. Para harmonizar com o tema da festa, Alice escolheu um modelo leve e esvoaçante, de cetim com flores de seda espalhadas por toda a larga saia que enfatizava a minha enorme barriga de cinco meses... Rosalie arrumou meu cabelo num lindo coque solto que deixava algumas mechas caírem sobre meu rosto, ela usou as pequenas flores brancas que se espalhavam por toda a La Push para enfeitar o penteado – Rosalie e eu, havíamos nos aproximado bastante depois da gravidez e agora parecia natural que ela e Alice me ajudassem, já que Bella, assim como eu, não tinha habilidade alguma para essas coisas e Renée estava ocupada demais sendo consolada por Esme e Janet.

- Você parece uma princesa, Angel! Como num conto de fadas... – Renée falava enquanto chorava de emoção.

- Oh, mãe! Não chore...

- Renée! Você vai borrar toda a maquiagem que eu fiz para você!

- Oh, Alice, me desculpe! É que Angel está tão linda e eu....

- Mãe, controle-se! Você está deixando Angel ainda mais nervosa!

- Eu sei, Bella, eu sei... mas sua irmã esta... você não acha?

- É claro que está! Você está maravilhosa, Angie!

- Oh, Bells! Estou mesmo? Alice não me deixou dar uma espiadinha sequer... a barriga não está muito grande? Dá para notar?

- Angel, você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi e o meu sobrinho só faz enfatizar isso!

Alice voltava para o quarto com um espelho imenso sob os braços como se não pesassem nada.

- Pronto! Agora você pode apreciar minha obra prima!

Eu me virei e olhei para o espelho, mas não me reconheci. Renée me abraçava chorando e Bella estava do outro lado com um sorriso magnífico de felicidade.

- Oh, Angie! Você está linda! Eu te amo, minha irmã, e te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo!

- Ah, eu também te amo, Bells! E obrigada.

- Eu realmente sou demais, não sou? – Alice se pôs no meio do quadro familiar que eu contemplava no espelho – você pode me agradecer depois, sua teimosinha! E você, Bella, pode deslumbrar um pedacinho do que vai ser o seu! Um mês, Bella, só mais um mês!

Bella revirou os olhos, me deu um beijo e desceu... eu a segui e juntas caminhamos em direção a praia...


	24. Chapter 22 A Mais Bella Noiva

EPDV BELLA.

O casamento de Angie e Jake foi maravilhoso, e os dias que se seguiram foram breves e cansativos. Nem a festa de Angie tinha terminado e Alice já começava os planos para a "minha festa". As provas de roupa, o cardápio, o bolo, as flores... tudo tinha começado de novo, só que dessa vez eu era a "boneca" que Alice brincava de vestir e enfeitar. A única forma de me esconder e evitar a ansiedade dos preparativos era fugir até a casa de Angie que me entendia como ninguém e tinha acabado de se livrar da tortura de Alice. Ela e Jake já haviam se mudado e passavam muito tempo sozinhos – com exceção do horário de visitas à casa de Charlie, mas eu sabia que era mais do que bem vinda e Jake se sentia tão à vontade na minha presença quanto se sentiria em companhia de suas irmãs – Jake e eu éramos como irmãos, e o fato de agora ele ser meu cunhado só oficializava aquele sentimento. A decoração da pequena cabana era realmente inacreditável - Esme tinha se superado daquela vez - tão aconchegante e requintado ao mesmo tempo, combinava com o estilo de Angel e fazia jus ã descendência de Jake.

Eu alternava os dias entre a casa dos Cullens, a casa de Angie e La Push, eu não gostava de ficar em casa vendo o quarto ao lado vazio e sentia saudade de quando acordava ao lado de minha irmã depois de uma noite cheia de pesadelos. E Charlie também se sentia aflito, mas tentava não demonstrar sua tristeza resmungando coisas do tipo "pelo menos não vou ter mais que me preocupar com a hora que vocês chegam em casa..."

- Pai? Eu te amo, sabia? E nós não vamos te deixar sozinho...

- Humm... Bells... claro, claro... eu também te amo, filha.

- Eu estarei aqui todo dia! Angie e eu viremos verificar todos os dias, você sabe, não é?

- Verificar? – Charlie murmurou levanto uma de suas sobrancelhas – eu não sou criança, sabia? E não preciso de babás!

- Eu sei, pai... é só que... nós sentiremos muita saudade de você...

...

_- Foque-se, Bella! Edward está esperando você lá embaixo! - Eu respirei profundamente, disposta a manter a compostura. _

_A música lenta começou com um novo som, Charlie me deu uma cotovelada._

_- Bells, nós estamos prontos para descer..._

_- Bella? - Alice perguntou-me, ainda encarando ao meu olhar._

_- Sim - Eu rangi – eu sei!Edward... Ok! - Eu deixei ela me conduzir do quarto com o braço de Charlie em meu cotovelo. A música me era familiar, a tradicional marcha dos Wagner's, rodeado por uma avalanche de enfeites. _

_- É a minha vez - Alice chiou - Conte até cinco e me siga - Ela começou a descer as escadas lenta e graciosamente. Eu devia ter me dado conta que ter Alice como minha única dama de honra era um erro. Eu ia parecer muito mais descoordenada andando atrás dela._

_Um súbito ruído se juntou à música. Eu reconheci a minha deixa. _

_- Não me deixe cair, pai - eu sussurrei. Charlie pôs a minha mão em meu braço e o apertou com força. _

_Um passo de cada vez, eu disse a mim mesma enquanto começava a descer ao lento som da marcha. Eu não ergui meus olhos até que os meus pés estivessem seguros no chão, apesar de conseguir ouvir os murmúrios e ruídos da platéia enquanto eu aparecia. O sangue subiu pro meu rosto por causa do som; é claro que já se esperava que eu fosse uma noiva corada._

...

_Todo mundo aplaudiu quando Edward me beijou no batente da porta. Então ele correu para o carro enquanto a chuva de arroz começava. A maioria passou longe, mas alguém, provavelmente Emmet, jogou com tremenda precisão, e eles ricochetearam nas costas de Edward._

_Edward me protegeu do arroz enquanto eu entrava, e então ele entrou e começou a acelerar o carro enquanto eu acenava pela janela e gritava:_

_- Eu amo vocês!!! - para a varanda, onde minhas famílias acenavam de volta._

_A última imagem que eu registrei foi de Angel e dos meus pais. Angie estava com o rosto encostado no peito de Jake, e ele acariciava sua barriga de seis meses enquanto beijava seu cabelo. Phil tinha os dois braços rodeando Renée ternamente. Ela tinha um braço agarrado à cintura dele e a mão livre dela alcançou a de Charlie. Tantos tipos diferentes de amor, em harmonia naquele momento. Parecia uma imagem promissora e eu me senti feliz e completa._

_Edward apertou minha mão._

_- Eu te amo - ele disse. _

_Eu me inclinei pros braços dele. _

_- É por isso que estamos aqui - eu citei o que ele disse. _

_Ele beijou meu cabelo. Enquanto nós entrávamos na estrada escurecida e Edward pisava no acelerador, eu ouvi um barulho sobre o ronco do motor, vindo da floresta atrás de nós – os Quileutes – eu pensei. Se eu podia ouvir, ele certamente também podia. Mas ele não disse nada enquanto o som desaparecia na distância. Eu também não disse nada. O uivo penetrante, de partir o coração, ficou fraco e então desapareceu inteiramente._

EPDV ANGEL

Bella e Edward partiram para o Brasil há quase cinco semanas e não tinham planos para retornar ainda. A companhia de Jake me fazia esquecer um pouco da saudade que eu sentia de Bella. O celular que Charlie me deu tocava todo dia na mesma hora.

- Oi, Angie?!? Te acordei?

- Acordou? Como assim? Você sabe que horas são? O fuso horário do Brasil é o mesmo daqui, não é?

- Arrrhan – Bella bocejava do outro lado da linha – é que... eu ando tão cansada nesses dias... Edward tem inventado milhões de excursões pela ilha e eu volto para casa exausta, só consigo cair na cama... quer dizer, depois comer! Angie do céu! Eu tenho comido como uma louca, acho que vou voltar com uns dez quilos a mais!

- Ah, que exagero, Bells! É que você nunca foi uma pessoa muito ativa, sabe? E essas caminhadas e todos esses mergulhos têm te esgotado, não é? Seu corpo só não esta acostumado, só isso!

- Arran... eu sei, eu sei... e você é tão ativa quanto eu, não é? – Bella ironizava - aqui é tão quente, Angie! Você nem imagina o quanto! Ah, mas e a praia? Tão linda, nada se compara a essas águas mornas e límpidas do Rio... humm... mas e você? Como você esta? Meu sobrinho tem chutado muito?

- Tem, tem sim! Ele é tão ativo, Bells! Jake acha que ele tem futuro como jogador de futebol e anda fazendo planos para daqui trinta anos! Jake está tão ansioso, Bells... acho até que mais do que eu!

- E ele tem que estar mesmo!

- É... tá, já te falei sobre isso ontem, mas me fala... Humm... Bells... e aí? Me conta...

- O que?

- Para de fingir que não sabe o que eu estou dizendo!!

- Ah! Isso! – Bella ria – bem, eu finalmente consegui convencer Edward que a pratica leva à perfeição... e temos praticado com bastante freqüência!

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!

...

Theodore e Janet já haviam se estabelecido na casinha que Billy arrumara para eles perto da aldeia e participavam de todas as festas e reuniões do conselho como convidados. Uma noite, a pedido de Billy, Theodore contou um pouco sobre sua vida e tudo que sabia sobre sua espécie.

- Bem, até onde eu sei, nós lobisomens não somos tão diferentes dos vampiros... nosso veneno tem praticamente o modo de modificar o corpo humano, só mudando o efeito final, é claro.

- E como você fica quando se transforma? – Seth perguntava sem notar a falta de etiqueta de sua curiosidade.

- Humm... muito parecido com vocês, Seth! Mas eu consigo andar com as duas pernas... ou patas...

- Ah... e você pode se transformar quando quiser? – Seth continuava, mas agora toda a platéia ansiava pela resposta de Theodore.

- Sim e não. Na verdade, sim. Agora sim... mas quando eu era mais "jovem" – Theodore enfatizou o sentido da palavra – era difícil controlar, principalmente à noite...

- À noite? Por quê? – Quill estava curioso demais e antecipava a pergunta de Seth.

Theodore riu da curiosidade dos meninos que começavam a se sentir mais a vontade em sua presença.

- Eu não sei bem ao certo, acho que aquelas velhas lendas sobre a lua cheia têm algum sentido afinal.

- Lua cheia? Então é verdade mesmo?

- Bem, Quill... a lua exerce um efeito interessante sobre quase todas as coisas do planeta, as ondas do mar, os pássaros e muitos outros animais ficam um pouco mais "ativos" durante a lua cheia, não é mesmo?

Seth, Quill, Embry e até Leah só balançavam a cabeça em sinal positivo.

- Então... a lua, na verdade, a noite tem um efeito bastante similar sobre nós. Mas nada que não seja possível de se controlar com um pouco de esforço.

- E tempo... persistência... e bastante prática também... – Janet completou Theodore.

- Sim, tudo leva tempo e assim como os vampiros nosso instinto, pelo menos no começo, é bastante... forte.

- Oh! Então quer dizer que vocês também são selvagens como os vampiros recém criados?

- Bem, eu nunca conheci nenhum vampiro recém criado, Quill, mas pelo o que Carlisle me disse, parece que sim...

- E como vocês lidam com isso? Digo... a vontade de... – Leah parecia indecisa na escolha das palavras – a fome!?!

- Ah... essa é uma historia para outro dia, crianças! Já está tarde e acho que passou da hora de muitos de vocês dormirem... – Theodore olhava carinhosamente para Seth e depois para Kim nos braços de Jared.

- Ah, não! – Seth protestou ao som de decepção dos outros que também estavam muito interessados na historia – só mais uma coisa, só mais uma perguntinha e depois eu vou dormir, eu prometo...

- Tudo bem, Seth... só mais uma.

- Bem, é que... eu queria saber sobre aquela coisa do antídoto, sabe? Eu vi o que Jake ouviu, mas... seus pensamentos são muito confusos, Jake! Eu não consigo entender direito!

- Ah, cala a boca, Seth! – Jake reclamava não querendo admitir que também não entendia muito do assunto – é que você é muito burro!

Todos riram e Theodore voltou a se sentar em torno da fogueira, um olhar triste passou rápido por seus olhos.

- Bem... nós ainda não sabemos muito sobre isso... Carlisle e eu ainda não conseguimos testar todas as nossas teorias e... – Theodore parecia cauteloso – e eu começo a pensar que é muito difícil que isso realmente seja possível.

- Mas por quê? O que aconteceu de errado? – Seth insistia.

- Humm... em teoria os venenos deveriam se anular dentro do corpo, mas existem muitas falhas e... nenhuma de nossas "cobaias" sobreviveu, Seth...


	25. Chapter 23 Medos

Ainda estava escuro quando acordei, um sentimento fúnebre em minha mente e uma dor em meu peito tentavam me lembrar do estranho sonho que tivera. Mas tudo estava distorcido e escuro, eu só conseguia me lembrar de ver o rosto de Bella envolto em uma sombra negra, o medo tomou conta de mim ao trazer a imagem de seu rosto em agonia.

- Humm... que sonho estranho... – eu pensei em voz alta.

- Arrrhrr!!! Bom dia, amor! Ou ainda seria boa noite?!?

- Bom dia Jake! Já esta quase amanhecendo... então é bom dia mesmo amor!

- Ahn... o que você faz de pé tão cedo?

- Eu não sei... tive um sonho estranho...

- Ai, amor! Eu já disse que você não precisa se preocupar! Theodore vai estar de volta em breve e não perderia o parto por nada nesse mundo! Ele disse no máximo duas semanas, lembra?

Theodore e Janet tiveram que voltar à França para atender o chamado de Jean – eles mantinham uma caixa postal em Atlanta para correspondências e pagavam alguém para enviá-las para Forks, essa era a melhor maneira de continuar em contato com os Loup Garou sem delatar sua verdadeira localização. Mas todos sabíamos que se Jean um dia quisesse encontrá-los, ele o faria de qualquer forma.

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas... – eu não queria preocupar Jake com meus sonhos bobos e sem sentido – ah! Deve ser só a ansiedade, Jake! Não se preocupe. Por que você não volta a dormir? Você deve estar cansado da ronda de ontem à noite...

- Humm, eu estou mesmo! Não sei por que Sam continua a insistis nessas rondas idiotas... não é como se estivéssemos esperando um ataque dos tais Volturi ainda... – Jake reclamava enquanto se espreguiçava – eu tenho que ir até a casa de Billy, de qualquer forma, então...

- E por que você tem que ir até a casa de Billy a essa hora, Jake?

- Ah... ele esta querendo fazer uma reforma no barracão da garagem já faz um tempo, para Rachel e Paul... – Jake fez uma cara feia – e você sabe como aquele velho louco fica rabugento quando quer alguma coisa!

- Tudo bem, então, amor! Pode ir – eu ri da forma que Jake se referia ao seu pai - Eu tenho que passar a roupa que trouxe da casa de Charlie mesmo...

- Você não deveria se esforçar tanto, Angie! Carlisle disse que esse tipo de trabalho é muito pesado para você, principalmente agora que você já esta de quase oito meses. Charlie deveria aprender a lavar e passar a própria roupa ou arranjar alguém para fazer isso – Jake levantou a sobrancelha e deu uma risadinha de canto de boca, ele tinha passado as ultimas semanas insistindo em arrumar uma namorada para Charlie.

- Ah, Jake nem comece, ok? Charlie não precisa de ninguém, ele tem a mim e a Bells! E lavar a roupa dificilmente pode ser considerado um "trabalho pesado", eu só coloco tudo dentro da maquina e espero ela terminar...

- Tudo bem amor! Se você se sente bem fazendo isso... – ele disse ao se levantar e se dirigir ao banheiro.

Eu me levantei e comecei a arrumar a nossa cama, depois que terminei fui até a área de serviço e me pus a passar a pilha de roupas.

- Amor, estou indo!

- Você não quer que eu prepare o café da manhã?

- Não precisa amor! Como qualquer coisa no Billy. Volto para o almoço, ok? – Jake gritou da porta, mas de repente vi seu rosto me espiando na entrada da área de serviço – vamos comer aqui ou nos Cullens?

- Humm... não estou com vontade de cozinhar hoje, Jake!

- Cullens, então... – ele se aproximou me deu um leve beijo e depois acariciou minha barriga – até mais tarde filhotinho.

Nós estávamos passando bastante tempo na casa dos Cullens e agora Jake até insistia em passar as tardes lá. Ele diz que é por causa da TV e porque Esme cozinha tão bem, mas eu sei que ele se sente tão confortável junto de Carlisle, Esme e os outros que para ele os Cullens são sua segunda família – exceto Rosalie, Jake e Rosalie ainda não conseguem se dar bem e continuam com os apelidos, sempre provocando um ao outro. Isso é tão irritante!

Eu finalmente terminei de passar toda a roupa de Charlie e ia começar a me preparar para levá-las até sua casa, quando eu senti um desejo imenso de tomar um pouco de café. Humm... uma xícara de café seria muito bem vinda para apreciar o sol que já começava a nascer, seus raios de luz iluminavam toda a nossa pequena sala através das grandes janelas que Esme escolheu com tanto bom gosto. Eu me sentei na confortável cadeira de balanço que ficava ao lado da janela e esperei pelo belo e raro dia de sol que faria em Forks naquele dia. Eu olhei a luz invadindo o crepúsculo da madrugada e vi as arvores mudando de cor – de um verde escuro para um tom vivo quase amarelado – os belos e rústicos moveis de madeira que decoravam a sala iam adquirindo um tom mais suave e acolhedor. E então eu comecei a me lembrar do sonho que me acordara naquela noite... Bella no meio da escuridão, seu rosto atordoado de dor. Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha, mas antes que eu pudesse relembrar o resto, uma voz fina e delicada chamou meu nome. Eu me assustei e me virei para procurar sua origem. Era Rosalie.

- Rosalie! Você quase me matou de susto! O que você esta fazendo aqui a essa hora?

- Oh, me desculpe Angel, não era essa a minha intenção... – uma leve pressão em seus lábios me disse que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

- Rosalie? O que foi?

- Oh, Angel! É Bella!

...

- Diga-me qual é o ponto, Bella! Qual foi o ponto de _você _amar _ele_? Quando você morrer - as palavras de Jake saíram em um rosnado - como isso pode ser certo? Qual o sentido de toda essa dor? De Angie, minha, sua, dele! Você vai matá-lo, não que eu ligue para isso... Bella estremeceu com as palavras de Jake, mas ele continuou – Então qual é o ponto de sua louca história de amor, no final? Se tiver _algum _sentido, por favor, me mostre Bella, porque eu não consigo ver..

Bella suspirou.

- Eu não sei ainda, Jake. Mas eu simplesmente… sinto… que tudo isso vai acabar bem, mas é difícil ver agora. Eu acho que você pode chamar isso de _fé_...

- Você está morrendo por _nada_, Bella! Nada!

E então a mão de Bella saiu do rosto de Jake para a sua barriga inchada, acariciando-a.

- Eu não vou morrer - ela disse por dentre os - eu _vou _manter meu coração batendo. Eu sou o forte o suficiente para isso...

Um ruído forte e alto saiu da minha boca ao ouvir as valentes palavras que minha irmã acabara de pronunciar. Jake veio ao meu encontro e me envolveu com seus braços.

- Isso é um monte de besteira, Bella. Você está tentando acompanhar o sobrenatural por muito tempo. Nenhuma pessoa normal consegue fazer isso. Você _não _é forte o suficiente... e a Angel? É assim que você quer ver sua irmã? – Jake apontava para mim – chorando assim? Ela não vai agüentar te perder assim, Bells! E nem eu...

- Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso fazer isso,.. - ela murmurou.

- Não parece para mim. Então, qual é o seu plano? Espero que você tenha um..

Ela balançou sua cabeça, não olhando para os meus olhos.

- Você sabia que a Esme pulou de um precipício? Quando ela era humana, quero dizer..

- E? – Jake ergueu os braços, nunca tinha visto ele daquele jeito, tão nervoso e estúpido.

- E ela estava tão perto da morte que eles nem se importaram em levá-la para a sala de emergência, eles a levaram direto para o necrotério. O coração dela ainda estava

batendo, então Carlisle a encontrou e...

Bella tinha um mesmo um plano, era isso que ela quis dizer antes, sobre deixar o seu coração batendo.

- Você não está pensando em sobreviver sendo humana - Jake declarou estupidamente.

- Não, eu não sou idiota... embora eu saiba que você provavelmente tem sua própria opinião sobre isso.

- Vampirização de emergência... - Jake disse com os dentes cerrados.

- Isso funcionou para a Esme. E Emmet, e Rosalie e mesmo para o Edward. Nenhum deles estava em sua melhor forma. Carlisle somente os transformou porque eles estavam quase morrendo. Ele não acaba com vidas, ele as salva...

Bella estava tão frágil, enfraquecida pela enorme barriga que parecia querer pular de seu corpo. Ela olhou para mim e seus olhos imploraram:

- Você me entende, não é Angie?

Eu quis correr em sua direção e tirar toda aquela dor do rosto de minha irmã, mas os braços de Jake me seguravam forte, impedindo de me afastar. Jake acreditava que estava salvando a vida da minha irmã, da irmã dele!

- Ouça-me, Bells. Não faça isso dessa maneira... – Jake respirou fundo - não espere até que seja tarde demais, Bella. Não desse jeito. Viva! Ok? Somente viva. Faça isso por mim. Faça isso por ele... e por Angie! – a voz dele ficava cada vez mais alta - você sabe o que ele vai fazer quando você morrer. Você já viu isso antes. Você quer que ele volte para aqueles italianos assassinos?

Bella se encolheu no sofá com as lembranças que Jake trazia. Ele percebeu e mudou de direção, forçando sua voz para parecer suave.

- Lembra quando eu fui machucado por aqueles vampiros recém nascidos? O que foi que você me disse? – Jake esperou, mas Bella não respondeu - você me disse pra ser bom e escutar Carlisle. E o que eu fiz? Escutei o vampiro. Por você...

- Você escutou porque era a coisa certa a fazer...

- Certo! Escolha qualquer motivo... mas viva Bells! Viva!

- Não é a mesma coisa agora... - seu olhar baixou para seu estômago grande e arredondado e ela sussurrou num tom baixo - Não vou matá-lo...

Senti o corpo inteiro de Jake tremer ao meu lado.

- Ah, eu não sabia da grande novidade. Um lindo menino, huh? Devia ter trazido alguns balões azuis... – o rosto de Bella corou, parecia felicidade.

- Eu não sei se é menino... - ela admitiu, um pouco sem graça - o ultra-som não

funcionou. A membrana em volta do bebê é muito forte, como sua pele. Então é um

pequeno mistério. Mas eu sempre vi um menino na minha mente...

- Não é um bebê bonito aí dentro, Bella...

- Veremos... - ela disse quase orgulhosa.

- _Você _não vai – Jake resmungou.

Eu dei uma cotovelada bem forte nas costelas de Jake, ele nem se mexeu.

- Você é muito pessimista, Jacob. Definitivamente existe uma chance de que eu escape viva disso...

Aquilo foi demais para mim, eu já não conseguia controlar o choro que subia do meu peito e tentava escapar escandalosamente pela boca. Jake baixou os olhos, respirou fundo e vagarosamente, enquanto beijava meu cabelo e minha testa carinhosamente sussurrando "está tudo bem amor".

- Jake... Oh! Angie? - Bella disse se aproximando de nós tocando meu cabelo e acariciando a bochecha de Jake - vai ficar tudo bem. Shh... Está tudo bem...


	26. Chapter 24 Decisões I

Aquele dia parecia que nunca mais teria fim. Jake fez tudo que pôde para tentar convencer Bella a mudar de idéia, gritou, brigou e até xingou, mas nada seria capaz de convencê-la a matar seu próprio filho, mesmo depois de somente alguns poucos dias em seu ventre, o bebê já havia tomado o coração de minha irmã. E essa era somente uma reação natural de uma mãe, proteger seu filho a qualquer custo e de qualquer um, uma coisa que eu entendia bem, assim como Rosalie e Esme, que também a apoiavam.

- Você não pode estar falando serio!

- O que mais você esperava de mim, Jake?

- Bem, eu esperava que você me ajudasse a salvar a vida dela!

- Jake... – eu tentei ser gentil mesmo que a atitude dele estivesse me deixando louca – Bella jamais se recuperaria se essa... – eu tentava procurar por uma palavra – criança fosse tirada dela agora... isso seria o mesmo que a morte para ela, você não vê?

- Não! Eu não vejo isso dessa forma, Angie! O que eu vejo é a Bells morrendo aos poucos por uma coisa sem sentido, sem motivo nenhum e você não quer fazer nada para impedir isso! O que eu vejo é minha irmã dando sua própria vida por um monstro que ninguém quer! Bella nunca teve muita noção do perigo, nunca se importou com a própria segurança, mas agora ela tem você! E Charlie e Renée... e ainda tem o Edward! Ele já deixou bem claro que não vai viver num mundo em que a Bells não exista, ela não o ama loucamente, não é isso que ela diz? Então ela vai simplesmente deixar todo mundo que ela diz amar por essa coisa?

Eu não conseguia sequer encarar Jake, suas palavras eram muito verdadeiras, mas me feriam como feriam Bella.

- Angie? Eu sei que você também não sobreviveria sem ela e eu não sobreviveria sem você! Você é tudo que eu tenho agora, tudo que importa e eu não vou te perder, não vou arriscar te perder por nada e por ninguém! E se isso significa matar o que esta matando Bells, então para mim é exatamente isso o que vai acontecer e pode ter certeza que eu não sou o único que pensa assim... Edward me apóia!

Aquela ameaça era seria e Jake estava decidido a tirar o bebê de Bella de qualquer forma, ainda pior, Edward o ajudaria – se isso fosse capaz de salvar a vida dela, eles seriam capazes de qualquer coisa. Isso estava claro, mas eu não permitiria que tal atrocidade fosse causada a minha irmã, mesmo com a melhor das intenções.

- Ninguém vai tocar um dedo sequer naquele bebê, você me ouviu Jacob Black? – eu gritei encarando furiosamente os olhos surpresos de Jake – nem você, nem Edward e nem ninguém! Eu não vou permitir isso Jake! E estou falando muito serio! Ninguém toca naquele bebê sem me matar antes! Se você realmente me ama, você vai me entender e me apoiar.

- Angie... – Jake balbuciava – você...??

- Sim, Jake! Eu estou dizendo que você não vai destruir minha irmã! Eu estou dizendo que se Bella quer esse bebê e esta disposta a dar sua própria vida por ele, ele ira nascer e eu o protegerei como se fosse meu próprio filho! Então, se você ou qualquer outro quer matar meu sobrinho terá que me matar antes!

Jake não conseguia entender o sentido do amor de uma mãe por seu filho, era uma coisa estranha e além das palavras, mas era tão forte e intenso que para aqueles que não o sentiam poderia até parecer insanidade. Um filho realmente muda as perspectivas de uma mulher de um jeito que somente uma mãe pode entender.

- Eu não posso... – Jake balançava a cabeça, incrédulo, se afastando de mim – eu não posso... eu não consigo... isso não pode... eu não consigo ter essa conversa com você agora, Angie!

E então Jake se virou e sumiu como um raio. Minhas mãos se levantaram automaticamente, como se procurassem o calor quente e seguro do corpo de meu marido, mas ele já havia desaparecido e me deixado lá sozinha. Eu quis chorar e gritar seu nome, pedir desculpas pelas coisas que havia dito, mas eu sabia que não seria capaz de mentir, tudo aquilo era verdade. Se eu tivesse que escolher alguém, eu ficaria do lado de Bella. Eu amava minha irmã como jamais seria capaz de amar outra pessoa, Bella fazia parte de mim e eu fazia parte dela – duas metades de um todo, separadas em dois corpos, mas conectadas para sempre.

- Angel? – Edward apareceu do nada, impedindo que eu desmoronasse – eu poderia falar com você por um instante?

- É claro Edward.

- Eu... eu preciso da sua ajuda Angel! – seus olhos duros e distantes me imploravam – eu preciso que você me ajude... a convencer Bella a...

- Pare Edward! Eu sei o que você quer... eu sei o que você pensa... é o mesmo que Jake. Mas eu não concordo e apoio a decisão de Bella. Ninguém toca naquele bebê!

- Angel? Por favor... eu não posso perder... – Edward passava suas mãos pelo rosto como se fossem dilacera-lo – eu não vou conseguir... você precisa me ajudar! Por favor, Angel!

Um sentimento de piedade tomou conta de mim, ver Edward atormentado daquele jeito, quase perdendo a sanidade me fez querer abraçá-lo e poder confortá-lo. Eu me esqueci do desconforto que quase sempre sentia quando estava muito próxima a ele – nós dois nunca fomos muito próximos como Jake e Bells. Eu me aproximei e o abracei.

- Shhh... Edward vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. Você só precisa tentar entender o que ela está sentindo... o amor de uma mãe é maior que qualquer coisa, a vida daquele bebê é mais importante do que qualquer coisa para Bella. E tira-lo vai ser seu fim, você não vê?

- Mas o que mais eu posso fazer? Eu não sei Angie – Edward nunca tinha me chamado desse jeito e pude ver que ele também já não se sentia incomodado a intimidade – eu não sei o que fazer...

- Eu também não sei Edward! Ninguém sabe. Mas acho que tudo que podemos fazer é apóiá-la e tentar deixa-la o mais confortável que pudermos... e torcer pelo melhor!

- Eu não sei se sou capaz disso...

- Você é sim! Você é capaz sim, Edward! Você a ama e é capaz de entender o amor que ela sente pelo seu filho!

- Filho?!? – a face de Edward se iluminou um pouco e por seus olhos passou um leve lampejo – meu filho?

- Sim. É o seu filho que está dentro de Bella agora... a prova do amor de vocês dois.

...

- Jacob você se importaria de mudar de forma? - Alice perguntou - Eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo...

- Ele precisa estar em contato com Seth... – Edward disse bem baixo, quase inaudível.

- Bem, então você poderia ser tão gentil e me dizer o que esta acontecendo?

Ele explicou cortando as sentenças dramáticas.

- A matilha pensa que Bella se tornou um problema. Eles previram o potencial perigo vindo do… do que ela esta carregando. Eles sentiram que precisam remover esse perigo. Jacob e Seth debandaram da matilha para nos avisar. O resto deles esta planejando um ataque hoje à noite...

Alice vaiou, inclinando longe de mim. Emmet e Jasper trocaram um piscar de olhos, e então os olhos deles variaram sobre as árvores.

- Ninguém esta por aqui – Edward disse como se repetisse as palavras que ouvira de alguém - Tudo esta quieto na fronteira oeste... Eles podem ter dado a volta... Eu vou fazer uma curva... – então seus olhos se levantaram e focalizaram Emmet que estava ao meu lado.

- Carlisle e Esme estão a caminho - Emmett disse em resposta ao olhar de Edward - vinte minutos, no máximo.

- Nós deveríamos tomar uma posição defensiva - Jasper disse.

Edward acenou.

- Vamos entrar... Eu vou correr pelo perímetro com Seth. Se eu ficar muito longe para que você ouça meus pensamentos, ouça meu uivo – ele voltou a repetir com a voz monótona e então disse - Eu irei...

"Jake" eu pensei. Jake está nos ajudando! Ele realmente me amava, ele me ouviu e vai me apoiar. Mas Sam e os outros estão querendo nos atacar? Como? Como isso era possível? Bella é minha irmã e Jake meu marido! Eles não seriam capazes de fazer isso! Não com Bella, não comigo! Não com Jake!

- Vamos Angie. Nós temos que entrar – Emmet me puxava pelo braço.

- Não! E Jake? Onde esta Jake?

- Ele esta com Seth percorrendo o perímetro da casa, Angel! Ele logo estará de volta, não se preocupe.

Não me preocupar? Meu marido estava na floresta escura com um bando de enormes lobos tentando ataca-lo e somente uma criança para ajudá-lo! Seth! Seth não teria mais de quinze anos! O que Seth e Jake sozinhos poderiam contra o bando de Sam?

- Jake pediu que eu lhe dissesse que ele vai ficar bem, Angel. Ele pediu desculpas pela forma que se comportou antes e quer que você se acalme... – Edward colocou seus braços sobre meus ombros tentando me guiar de volta para casa, eu estremeci com o frio – vamos?

Eu não me mexi, queria ver Jake, queria me certificar que ele também tinha me perdoado pelas palavras duras que disse para ele durante nossa discussão, eu precisava de Jake!

- Angel? – então ouvi a voz de Alice me chamando da sala – Bella precisa de você Angel!

No mesmo instante Edward desapareceu do meu lado, Emmet me apressou para dentro da casa e seus braços me apoiaram quando eu quase desabei com o medo. Quando eu finalmente entrei, vi Bella deitada no leito de hospital improvisado que fora montado na sala da grande casa branca. Ela estava tão branca quanto os lençóis que a cobriam, parecia inconsciente e frágil, ela balbuciava meu nome.

- Bellaaaa??? – eu corri o mais rápido que pude e tentei não tropeçar enquanto alcançava minha irmã – Bella, eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui! – eu me deitei ao seu lado e a cobri com meus braços enquanto soluços escapavam de meu peito – eu estou aqui...

De repente minha visão se tornou turva e respirar começou a ficar difícil, parecia que minha pressão tinha caído ao chão e se não fosse pelas mãos gélidas de Carlisle, eu teria desmaiado.

- Carlisle? Você voltou! – eu disse meio murmurando.

- Sim, eu estou aqui, Angel...

- O que acabou de acontecer com você, Angel? – Edward se inclinava em minha direção tentando ouvir as batidas do meu coração ficando mais regulares.

- Humm... Angie? – Bella despertou antes que eu pudesse explicar, parecia um pouco mais corada e um pouco menos frágil.

- Oh, Bells! Eu estou aqui!

- Oh, Angie! Você me ouviu, não é? Eu estava no escuro, sozinha... eu te chamei... e sabia que você podia me ouvir...

Eu não tinha ouvido nada além da voz de Alice me chamando, mas não queria contrariar Bella.

- Sim, minha querida irmã, eu ouvi...

- Bella? Ah, amor! Você finalmente acordou! Você esta bem? Você parece bem melhor... Como esta se sentindo? – Edward beijou levemente os lábios de Bella.

Eu me levantei para não atrapalhar os dois, mas senti uma tontura estranha quando tentei deixar a cama.

- Angie? – Bella levantou a voz – o que houve? É o bebê? O pequeno Nate esta bem?

Carlisle me apoiava e Esme correu para meu lado, tomando o seu lugar.

- Angel? O que você esta sentindo? – Esme perguntou colando uma de suas mãos frias sobre meu estomago enorme de oito meses.

- Ah... eu não sei... acho que minha pressão caiu com o susto... estou melhor agora.

- O bebê está bem amor... não se preocupe – Edward acalmava Bella - e Nate?? – ele então indagou me olhando de lado, um pequeno sorriso preencheu sua boca por um minuto.

Eu sorri de volta.

- Ainda não decidimos, mas eu queria... eu queria que ele se chamasse Nathan... mas como você sabe que ele está bem?

- Bem... – seu sorriso um pouco mais largo – não conte ao Jacob, mas eu consigo "ouvir" o seu bebê Angel...

- Oh! – foi tudo que saiu da minha boca, assim como de Bella – por que você nunca disse nada, Edward?

- Jake... na verdade, Jake não gosta muito disso... ele sente como se eu estivesse invadindo a mente do "pequeno Nate", entende?

- Humm... que besteira! Jake é tão bobo às vezes...

- Às vezes? – Bella estava bem melhor e até ironizava.

Todos na sala riram.

- Eu sei... – eu tive que concordar – é que... – eu procurei Edward com meus olhos e disse um pouco sem jeito – eu gosto! Eu gosto disso!

- É eu imaginei que você gostaria...

- Humm... – Carlisle então nos interrompeu pensativo enquanto alternava olhares entre eu e Bella – interessante...

- O que é interessante Carlisle? – Bella o questionou.

- Vocês duas parecem ter uma conexão muito exótica mesmo. Muito além do normal...

- Como assim? – eu perguntei não entendendo o que Carlisle tentava dizer.

- A ligação entre vocês é bastante forte. A forma como vocês conseguem "trocar" energias... isso já aconteceu uma vez, vocês se lembram?

Sim, eu me lembrava... quando Theodore me deu a noticia de que Nathan havia sido assassinado, eu quase perdi os sentidos, mas o toque de Bella me deu forças para me manter consciente. Naquele dia, minha irmã havia me passado um pouco de sua energia para que eu pudesse me manter sã.

- É... mas eu nunca tinha notado isso antes... – eu confessei ao me lembrar.

- Eu tinha... só não tinha certeza... até agora – Carlisle sorriu.

Eu me virei para Bella e voltei a abraçá-la. Ela me retornou o carinho beijando minha testa.

- Você é minha pequena bateria extra, então?

- Humm... é! Parece que sim!


	27. Chapter 25 Decisões II

- Theodore está de volta – informou Edward.

Eu me levantei da cama onde passara toda a noite recarregando as baterias de minha irmã; e Jake e Edward passaram a noite em vigília, sempre cuidando de nós duas.

- Ele voltou? Onde ele está? – me lembrei de Bella e diminui o tom da minha voz para não acordá-la – Janet também voltou? – sussurrei baixinho.

- Sim, eles estão com os Quileutes. Theodore tentou convencer o conselho de que o ataque é precipitado e que Bella não é uma ameaça, mas Sam discorda e não acha que Theodore deva ser ouvido.

- Theodore não faz parte do conselho... – Jake completava decepcionado.

- Eles estão a caminho, logo estarão aqui e... eles não estão sozinhos, Jake...

Jake levantou a cabeça e olhava curioso para Edward.

- Leah – Edward respondeu a pergunta que Jake deve ter feito mentalmente, eles pareciam ter tido longas conversas durante toda a noite passada enquanto eu e Bella dormíamos e o intercambio parecia não parar mais.

- Leah? – eu perguntei.

- Sim... parece que ela também abandonou o bando de Sam e... escolheu o seu! – Edward olhava arisco para Jake.

- Ah, não! – Jake reclamou – Leah também?

...

Theodore e Carlisle não paravam de conversar desde que ele e Janet retornaram, eu nem pude cumprimentá-lo direito. Eles discutiam milhões de formas para realizar o parto de Bella e também as possibilidades e as incógnitas que envolviam sua gravidez. Bella teria que ser transformada logo após o parto para que sua sobrevivência fosse possível e somente após o parto, pois com a mudança seu corpo se petrificaria aprisionando o bebê para sempre em seu ventre. Eram muitos planos e teorias que mantinham Theodore e Carlisle entretidos durantes horas. Eventualmente Edward e Jake tentavam participar, mas Edward não conseguia se ausentar do lado de Bella por muito tempo e Jake não conseguia entender metade do que era dito entre os dois médicos. Ele reclamava e resmungava o tempo todo.

- O que você disse Jake? – Edward perguntou do nada para Jake.

- Eu? – Jake respondeu surpreso, todos no recinto se calaram e aguardavam a resposta – eu não disse nada! Você está louco Edward?

- Não! Não, não, Jake! O que você acabou de pensar?

- Ahn.. deixa eu ver... pensei em Sam, no quanto Leah é irritante... Bella é uma tonta... – ele riu faceiro para Bella – faz mais de doze horas que eu não como nada e meu estomago vazio já esta doendo... Angie é a coisa mais linda que existe nesse mundo...

- Não, Jake! – Edward interrompeu Jake, irritado com as besteiras que se passavam pela cabeça do meu marido – sobre o sangue! Você pensou que o bebê provavelmente precisara de sangue para sobreviver!

- Pensei?

- Oh, Jake! Você é um gênio!

- Eu sou?

Eu ri com a surpresa e com a falta de jeito de Jake ao assimilar o que Edward acabara de revelar.

- É claro que é meu amor! Você é realmente um gênio! Meu gênio! – eu o abracei e lhe beijei.

- Urgh! Vocês querem parar com essa meleira toda, por favor? – Emmet protestou.

- Sim! – Carlisle respondeu num impulso – isso deve alimentá-lo e saciar melhor sua fome agora que está crescendo tão rápido! Nós temos sangue em casa, não temos Rose?

- Temos, mas precisaremos dele caso Bella precise de uma transfusão.

- Mas podemos conseguir mais – Theodore declarou tão empolgado quanto Carlisle.

...

- Até mais tarde, amor! – Jake disse depois de um longo beijo.

Ele partiu para render Seth, enquanto Leah ainda descansava da noite inteira que ficara sozinha fazendo a ronda da casa. Seth entrava alegremente pela porta, enquanto Edward lhe trazia um enorme prato de torradas com ovos mexidos. Seth e Edward eram bem próximos – para Jake, Seth era como um irmão mais novo, mas para Edward, Seth era mais como um filho – eles conversavam empolgados enquanto se alternavam ao lado de Bella no sofá mantendo sua temperatura estável. Os "drinks" de Bella pareciam fortalecê-la e ela já não precisava tanto de mim para recarregar as energias. Todos estavam mais relaxados e pareciam até mais animados com as novas perspectivas do parto.

Eu aproveitei esse raro momento de tranqüilidade para pôr em dia a conversa com Theodore.

- O que Jean queria Theodore?

- Ah... essa viagem foi uma grande decepção, Angel... nós nos despedimos de Jean e da Loup Garou de uma forma que eu não esperava...

- Se despediram? Você quer dizer para sempre??

- Bem, eu acredito que sim.

- Mas o que houve? Vocês brigaram? Você não desafiou Jean, desafiou Theodore? – eu o questionei temendo que Jean tomasse a mesma atitude que tomara quando Nathan o desafiou.

- Não... não, não se preocupe minha querida... foi somente um conflito de interesses, digamos assim, nada mais. Jean nos fez uma proposta e nós recusamos, ele realmente não gostou, mas acredito que nos deixara em paz e respeitara nossa decisão.

- Que proposta? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- Jean, para meu espanto, se tornou um grande adepto da pesquisa genética, ele nunca teve interesse nesses assuntos... mas agora que se associou a um medico geneticista muito famoso por sua controvérsia, Jean teve a "brilhante" de clonar seres humanos.

- Clonar? Para que?

- Bem, a clonagem permitiria um acesso bem mais fácil e seguro para a Loup Garou, querida... ao que se refere a... – ele fez uma breve pausa – nossa alimentação.

- Oh...

- Sim... eu também fiquei estupefado com a idéia. Nunca pensei que a ambição de Jean pudesse chegar a tal ponto. Eu não concordo e não sou capaz nem de imaginar tais atrocidades, mas Jean realmente parece mais inescrupuloso a cada ano...

- Então Jean está clonando seres humanos? Isso realmente é possível?

- Angel... são somente teorias... ainda existem muitos estudos a serem feitos, nada é garantido... mas apesar disso, existem pessoas nesse mundo que estão dispostas a arriscar muita coisa no pioneirismo dessa nova área e nas possibilidades que isso pode trazer.

- Ahn... e ele pediu que você o ajudasse, foi isso?

- Sim... na verdade, Jean queria que eu liderasse essa nova investida e me propôs a gerencia da clinica que montou em Paris para as experiências; e sob a fachada de uma clinica de tratamento contra infertilidade, ele tem atraído muitos clientes, casais desesperados para constituir uma família são capazes de qualquer coisa...

- Mas você e Janet não aceitaram, não é?

- Não, nós não seriamos capazes de...

- Eu sei Theodore, eu sei. Mas Jean entendeu mesmo?

- Eu acredito que sim, a comunidade toda parece mais atenta aos atos de Jean depois do que aconteceu com Nathan, portanto eu acho que Jean não arriscaria perder a confiança da Loup Garou neste momento. Mas Janet ainda esta muito preocupada, ela não acredita que Jean desistira tão fácil...

- Você quer dizer que Jean vira atrás de vocês?

- Não, eu acho que não... pelo menos por enquanto.

...

Carlisle partiu em busca de mais sangue - o apetite de Bella parecia insaciável e ela já havia praticamente acabado com todo o estoque da casa – ele e Esme partiram para Seattle, onde acreditavam que conseguiriam uma quantidade maior de sangue sem levantar muitas suspeitas. Já Theodore foi até Port Angeles fazer a mesma tentativa – pelo menos um dos médicos precisava estar por perto caso houvesse alguma emergência. Janet achou que Billy talvez a ouvisse e decidiu tentar convence-lo a nos ajudar mais uma vez, ela partira há quase três horas e ainda não havia retornado.

Emmet e Jasper saíram para caçar antes que a sede ficasse muito forte; e um revezamento foi improvisado para eu e Bella sempre tivéssemos companhia. E Jake e Leah continuavam a ronda enquanto Seth descansava nas proximidades da floresta que rodeava a casa dos Cullens.

Na grande casa branca ficamos apenas eu, Bella, Edward, Rosalie e Alice. Nós conversávamos na sala enquanto aguardávamos o retorno de todos. Edward então, muito levemente, colocou as duas mãos no estômago enorme e duro de Bella.

- Essa c… - ele engoliu - o bebê gosta do som de sua voz.

Houve um curto momento de silencio total. Eu não podia mover um músculo, nem piscar. Então…

- Caramba, você consegue escutá-lo também! - Bella gritou, no segundo seguinte, ela recuou. A mão de Edward se moveu até o topo de sua barriga e gentilmente acariciou uma mancha, um pequeno hematoma, o bebê já era muito forte e devia tê-la chutado.

- Shhh... - ele murmurou - você assustou isso… ele... - seus olhos se tornaram totalmente arregalados e cheios de dúvida. Ela deu um tapinha no lado de seu estômago.

- Desculpe bebê.

Edward ouvia com dificuldade, sua cabeça inclinada na direção da protuberância.

- O que ele está pensando agora? - ela demandou ansiosa.

- Isso… ele ou ela está... - ele parou e olhou nos olhos dela. Seus olhos estavam cheios de algo como admiração, só que mais receosos e de má vontade - ele está feliz! - Edward disse com uma voz incrédula.

Ela prendeu o fôlego, e era impossível não perceber o vislumbre em seus olhos. A adoração e a devoção. Grandes e gordas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e silenciosamente desceram por sua face até seus lábios sorridentes. Quando ele a olhou, sua expressão não estava aterrorizada, ou zangada ou em chamas, ou nenhuma das outras expressões que ele adquirira desde seu retorno. Edward estava se maravilhando com Bella.

- Claro que você está feliz, bebê lindinho, claro que você está! - ela cantarolou, enquanto lágrimas lavavam suas bochechas - como você poderia não estar, estando a salvo, quentinho e amado? Eu te amo tanto, pequeno E.J., claro que você está feliz...

- Do que você o chamou? - Edward perguntou curioso.

Ela corou novamente.

- Eu meio que dei um nome a ele. Eu não achei que você ia querer… bem, você sabe...

- E.J.?

- O nome do seu pai era Edward também...

- Sim, era. O que? - Ele parou e então disse – Humm...

- O que?

- Ele gosta da minha voz também...

- Claro que ele gosta... - seu tom era quase regozijante agora - você tem a voz mais linda do universo. Quem não gostaria dela?

- Vocês têm um plano B? - Rosalie perguntou, se levantando de trás do sofá com o mesmo olhar duvidoso, de regozijo de Bella em seu rosto - e se ele for ela?

Bella passou as costas das mãos pelos olhos úmidos.

- Eu pensei em algumas coisas aleatórias. Brincando com Renée e Esme. Estive pensando… Ruh-nez-may...

- Ruh-nez-may?

- R-e-e-n-e-e-s-m-e. Muito estranho?

- Não, eu gostei - Rosalie assegurou, suas cabeças estavam juntas, dourado e mogno – é lindo, e de criança, então isso serve...

- Ainda acho que ele é um Edward...

Edward estava encarando o nada, sua face branca enquanto ele escutava.

- O que? - Bella perguntou seu rosto simplesmente brilhando - o que ele está pensando agora?

De inicio, ele não respondeu e então, chocando todo o resto de nós mais uma vez, três diferentes e separados sobressaltos - ele deitou sua orelha carinhosamente contra a barriga de Bella.

- Ele te ama... - Edward suspirou, soando pasmo - ele absolutamente adora você... temos um pequeno Nate e pequeno EJ, então, huh?

Nesse momento, todos nós sorrimos. Edward deixou um leve beijo na barriga de Bella e depois em seu rosto corado de emoção. Rosalie sorria orgulhosa e eu limpava as lagrimas da comoção que a cena me causara. Somente Alice se mantinha distante, sempre sentada nas escadas sozinha e calada.

- Alice, o que você tem? Você tem andado tão distante nesses últimos dias...

- Oh, Angel! Eu não quero incomodar vocês... é só que eu tenho tido muitas dores de cabeça ultimamente...

- Dor de cabeça, Alice?

- Bem... eu não mais consigo ver Bella ou você... as crianças parecem bloquear minha visão, isso me preocupa tanto! E eu fico tentando, me esforçando... mas não vejo nada. Oh! Logo agora que eu já tinha conseguido decifrar Jacob...

- Decifrar Jake? Como assim?

- Bem... um pouco antes do casamento de vocês, quando eu estava escolhendo a roupa de Jacob... eu tive uma rápida visão dele, sabe?

- Mas... você não consegue ver Jake, lembra? Ele é algo que você nunca foi!

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas essa é a teoria de Carlisle. Mas Theodore acredita que minha habilidade não se restringe somente ao que eu fui, mas ao que eu conheço ao que eu estou familiarizada, entende? E eu começo a acreditar que talvez Theodore esteja certo...

Meu rosto era um branco.

- Humm... bem, agora que eu já conheço bem o Jacob... eu consigo ter algumas visões de seu futuro. Mas nada muito nítido e claro, como com os outros...

- Ah! E por que você nunca mencionou isso, Alice?

- Eu não queria incomodar, não quando ainda não tinha certeza...

- Oh, Alice! Não fique assim! Você não precisa se esforçar tanto.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu queria ajudar de alguma forma e sem minha habilidade o que mais eu posso fazer?

- Alice!! Só sua presença aqui já faz o suficiente para Bella, assim como para mim, sua bobinha! E pare de se esforçar tanto para ver o futuro das crianças... nós teremos toda a eternidade para que você se familiarize com elas, não é?

- Oh, Angie! Obrigada! Você me faz sentir bem melhor, sabia?

- É só um reflexo do que você faz para mim, pode ter certeza... e você não tem que me agradecer tá? – eu me curvei e alcancei seu rosto, lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

E antes que eu pudesse me pôr ereta novamente senti uma dor forte na base da barriga, minhas mãos instantaneamente cobriram o local, tentando segurar o bebê que se movia bruscamente dentro de mim. Alice se levantou num piscar de olhos.

- Angel? É o bebê?

Uma nova dor atingiu minhas costelas, mas dessa vez não parecia causada pelo meu bebê... e logo depois um som abafado de algo se partindo.

- Não... – eu tentava acalmar Alice – é Bella...

Eu consegui levantar o rosto e no mesmo segundo, pude ver Edward voando as escadas com Bella em seus braços, ela se debatia, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Rosalie os seguia, mas parou quando eu soltei um gemido ao sentir o pequeno Nate se movendo desconfortável novamente.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz doce, mas alarmante de Rosalie - Angel? Oh, não! Você também! – ela correu para meu lado – você precisa chamar Jake agora Alice!

Alice estava imóvel e parecia congelada pelo medo, seu olhar atônito fixo em mim.

- Agora, vá agora Alice!

Alice finalmente ouviu o comando de Rosalie e desapareceu.


	28. Chapter 26 Violência

Rosalie me guiou até o sofá e se sentou ao meu lado, seus dedos gélidos secavam o suor que escorria em meu rosto.

- Acalme-se Angel, você precisa se acalmar. Theodore logo estará de volta.

- Rosalie? Angel? – a voz de Seth surgiu de repente e tão rápido quanto o som, ele estava de joelhos na minha frente – o que aconteceu Angel? O que você tem? Onde esta Bella?

- Elas entraram em trabalho de parto – Rosalie respondeu fria.

- As duas? Agora?

Meu corpo se curvava sobre minhas pernas automaticamente, como se tentasse se proteger da dor que parecia vir em ondas, parecia uma mistura de contrações e contusões. Mas eu sabia que não estava em trabalho de parto ainda, essa dor não era minha. No andar de cima não havia nenhum som, nenhum grito, nenhum gemido... mas Bella estava sofrendo, eu tinha certeza, eu podia sentir sua dor irradiando por todo meu corpo.

- Sua dor... minha dor... – eu consegui dizer.

- O que? O que você disse Angel? – Rose aproximou seu rosto do meu.

- Não... não sou eu!

- É a Bella! – ela finalmente entendeu.

- O que tem Bella, Rosalie? – Seth ainda não...

- Angel esta sentindo a dor de Bella.

- Oh...

- Eu... preciso vê... Rose, eu precis...

- Não Angel! Você não pode ver Bella agora! Edward esta com ela. Você precisa se acalmar... isso pode prejudicar o pequeno Nate!

E então:

- Morfina Rose!!!!!!!! – a voz grave de Edward ecoou pela casa.

Rosalie sumiu por meio segundo e quando voltou segurava uma seringa enorme em uma de suas mãos e mais duas ampolas na outra.

- Você precisa chamar Jake agora, Seth! – ela ordenou tão rápido que quase não pude entender.

Seth se levantou tão depressa quanto as palavras que saiam de sua boca. Ele e Rose conversavam tão rápido que um zumbido era tudo que eu podia ouvir. E então senti a brisa que Rosalie deixou ao subir.

- Eu estarei de volta num minuto Angel! Fique tranquila! – Seth disse antes de sair como um borrão pela porta.

Pela janela eu pude ver Seth pular bem alto como um garoto magro e desajeitado e tocar o solo como um enorme lobo marrom, suas roupas voaram estilhaçadas, então ele desapareceu na floresta e me deixou sozinha na sala imensa.

Bella... Bella... era tudo que eu conseguia pensar, meus olhos queriam se fechar, mas a visão repentina de Jake me despertou, Alice estava ao seu lado quando ambos voltaram e Seth – vestindo somente uma bermuda - vinha logo atrás.

- Angel, meu amor, o que você tem? – Jake correu até mim e acariciava meu rosto.

- Eu estou bem... – eu tentei acalma-lo quando outro choque atingiu meu abdômen, eu voltei a me curvar.

Três pares de mãos me seguraram.

- É o bebê, Angel? – Alice perguntou.

- Não – Seth começou a explicar – Angel esta sentindo as dores do parto de Bella.

- Onde esta Theodore? Temos que chamar Theodore e Carlisle... Bella precisa...

- Alice já esta falando com Carlisle, meu bem – Jake me informou enquanto atentava Alice ao telefone – Leah foi procurar por Emmet e Jasper; e deve chegar logo.

- Mas onde esta Theodore, Jake? – eu quis saber.

Jake não respondeu, uma leve ruga se formou em sua testa e seus lábios se comprimiram em uma linha. Um uivo alto e torturado reberverou na floresta.

- Vá, Seth! Vá ajudá-los! – Jake gritou.

Seth já não estava mais na sala, eu o avistei no gramado, em sua forma de lobo, ele não hesitou um instante ao comando de Jake e desapareceu novamente.

- Onde ele foi? Ajudar quem? Jake?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Jake? – eu gritei tentando obter uma resposta – o que esta acontecendo?

- Nada amor. Você não deve se preocupar mais – Jake me puxou sobre seu colo enquanto Alice esticava minhas pernas no sofá.

Eu suava e meu corpo se contraia com cada contração que Bella sentia no andar de cima. Alice passava suas mãos por minha testa e Jake sussurrava palavras de conforto em meu ouvido. Depois de um tempo meu corpo começou a relaxar devagar e a dor começava a ceder – morfina, eu pensei, eles injetaram morfina em Bella. Eu lutei com todas as minhas forças, mas meus olhos não me obedeciam mais e começaram a se fechar.

Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas eu comecei a ver vultos se movendo rápido pela sala e murmúrios que pareciam distantes ficando cada vez mais nítidos. Eu abri os olhos e tentei me levantar, mas minha barriga imensa me impediu.

- Descanse amor – Jake me pedia.

- Não! Eu quero ver Bella! – eu demandei.

- Bella ainda esta... você ainda não pode vê-la amor...

- EJ já nasceu?

- Não, ainda não.

- E onde estão todos? Onde esta Carlisle? E Esme? Você disse que falou com eles Jake!

- É... eles já estão sabendo.

- Então por que não tem mais ninguém aqui? Onde estão todos?

Jake e Alice trocaram um breve olhar.

- Amor... – Jake forçou sua voz para parecer ainda mais suave – eu não quero que você fique agitada de novo, tudo bem?

- Eu estou bem agora, Jake! Mas eu quero saber o que diabos esta acontecendo!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... fique calma. Eu vou dizer...

Eu esperei enquanto Alice me ajudava a sentar.

- E? – eu disse impaciente.

- Bem... – Jake começou devagar – eles estão em La Push Angie...

- Em La Push?

- Sim... os Loup Garou... Jean apareceu... e nos pegou desprevenidos – Jake suspirou aflito – eles estão ajudando Sam e os outros... todos estão lá...

- Oh... Jean?

- Sim – Alice confirmou.

Eu estremeci com a ameaça. De repente, de um dia para o outro eu estava prestes a perder todas as pessoas que amava. Minha irmã agonizava no andar de cima enquanto tentava dar a luz ao meu sobrinho – que podia nem resistir a tudo isso – e o resto de minha família e amigos lutavam pela vida numa batalha sem sentido contra alguém que eu nem conhecia, mas odiava com todas as minhas forças – alguém que insistia em machucar as pessoas que eu amava. Eu senti uma fúria imensa crescendo dentro de mim, minhas forças voltaram tão repentinamente que Jake e Alice surpresos nem conseguiram me deter no caminho para as escadas.

- Angie, aonde você vai?

- Nem adianta tentar me impedir Jake! – eu me virei e posicionei minha mão na frente de Jake e Alice, enquanto a outra sustentava minha barriga - Eu não posso fazer mais nada além de ajudar minha irmã! Eu não posso lutar contra Jean e nem defender sua aldeia, eu não posso proteger Theodore e Janet, Carlisle, Esme e os outros assim como não pude proteger Nathan! Mas eu posso tirar a dor que Bella esta sentindo! Então nem tente me impedir! – eu gritei escalando cada degrau com dificuldade, minha convicção não foi capaz de me levar nem até a metade da imensa escadaria – mas você pode me ajudar a chegar até la em cima Jake...

...

O corpo de Bella começou a se contrair ainda mais violentamente, sacudindo-se sob os braços de Rosalie como se ela estivesse sendo eletrocutada. Além disso, seu rosto estava branco - inconsciente. Era a selvagem agitação de dentro do seu corpo que a movia. Enquanto ela tinha convulsões, estalos agudos e definidos eram mantidos de tempos em tempos durante os espasmos. O quarto em que eles estavam parecia uma ala de emergência localizada no meio da biblioteca de Carlisle. As luzes eram brancas e brilhantes. Bella estava em uma mesa sob a claridade, a pele fantasmagórica em meio à luz. Seu corpo tremia como um peixe na areia. Rosalie prendeu o corpo de Bella para baixo enquanto Edward enfiava uma seringa em seu braço.

- O que está acontecendo, Edward? – Alice gritou logo atrás de mim.

- Ele está sufocando! A placenta deve ser retirada...

Em meio a isso, Bella voltou. Ela respondeu as palavras deles com um grito que ecoou nos meus tímpanos.

- Tirem-no dai! - Ela gritava - Ele não consegue respirar! Faça agora!

Eu vi manchas vermelhas aparecendo quando ela gritou e vasos sanguíneos rompendo em seus olhos.

- A morfina de novo! - Edward rosnou.

- Não! Agora! – mais um jorro de sangue sufocou o que Bella estava tentando dizer.

Edward então segurou a cabeça dela, tentando desesperadamente limpar a sua boca para que ela pudesse respirar novamente. Na luz, a pele de Bella ficava mais roxa e preta do que branca. A pele vermelha escura ao longo do corpo, muito mais no estomago dela. A mão de Rosalie veio com um bisturi.

- Deixe a morfina se espalhar! - Edward gritou para ela.

- Não há tempo - Rosalie disse - Ele está morrendo!

A mão dela desceu sobre o estomago de Bella, e o vermelho vivo jorrou por onde a pele foi cortada. Bella olhava abismada, mas não gritou. Ela ainda estava em choque. E então Rosalie perdeu seu foco. Eu vi a expressão na sua face deslocada, seus lábios repuxados mostrando os dentes e os olhos negros por causa da sede.

- Não, Rose! - Edward gritou, mas suas mãos dele estavam ocupadas, tentando levantar Bella para que ela pudesse respirar.

Jake então se jogou contra Rosalie, pulando sobre a mesa, sem esbarrar em nada. Assim que ele se chocou contra o corpo de pedra dela, batendo-a contra a porta, a palma de sua mão direita esmagou a face dela, prendendo-a e impedindo-a de fugir. Então Alice apareceu e segurou Rosalie pela garganta, levando-a para o hall.

- Alice, tire-a daqui! - Edward ordenou - Jacob, eu preciso de você!

Eu não consegui olhar Alice terminar o trabalho. Eu virei de volta para a mesa de operações, onde Bella estava ficando azul, seus olhos grandes e fixos.

Outro som de fragmentação dentro do corpo de Bella, o mais barulhento até o momento, tão alto que tanto Edward como Jake congelaram em choque esperando pelo grito de resposta. Nada. As pernas dela, que estavam se enroscando em agonia, agora ficaram moles, esparramando-se de forma não natural.

- A espinha dela - Edward sufocou em horror.

- Tire isso dela! – Jake rangeu entre os dentes, atirando o bisturi para Edward - ela não sentirá nada agora..

Eu escutei o som suave, úmido do bisturi através de seu estômago. Mais sangue gotejando para o chão. O próximo som sacudiu através de mim, inesperado, apavorante. Como metal sendo retalhado em pedaços. Eu dei uma rápida olhada para ver a face de Edward pressionada contra a saliência. Dentes de vampiro – um modo infalível de cortar pele de vampiro. Mas Edward parecia ter dificuldades em cortar a pele que envolvia o bebê.

- Eu não consigo! – Edward gritou, seu rosto coberto de sangue enfatizava seu desespero – a pele é muito forte! Jake!

E então, Jake se curvou e tão rápido que eu nem pude entender, ele estava em sua forma de lobo sobre o ventre de Bella. Sua boca pressionou a pele branca e estirada do abdômen e outro som estarrecedor surgiu ainda mais violento e alto do que antes.

- Reneesme... - Edward então suspirou.

Então Bella estava errada. Não era o garoto que ela tinha imaginado.

- Deixe-me vê... - resmungou ela em um suspiro quebrado - dê ela pra mim...

Mas eu não podia desviar do rosto de Bella para ver Reneesme. Ela ficou cega e então começou, finalmente, a ver algo. Ela soltou um estranho, fraco lamento musical.

- Renes… mee. Tão… linda...

Então ela arfou. Arfou dolorosamente. Jake rosnou alto para Edward

- Segure o bebê - Edward falou urgentemente.

Mas Jake mostrou os dentes e apontou para a janela com a cabeça.

- Dê ela pra mim - replicou uma voz baixa.

Edward e Jake rosnaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estou sob controle - Rosalie prometeu passando pela porta - dê-me o bebê Edward, eu cuido dela até a Bella...

Outro movimento brusco irrompeu do corpo de Bella, tão forte que seu corpo pulou quase meio metro acima da mesa. Edward e Jake trocaram um olhar surpreso.

- É outro Jake! Tem mais um!

Edward passou o bebê para Rosalie e Jake imediatamente voltou sua face para o ventre aberto de Bella. Um choro alto e agudo tomou o quarto dessa vez.

- EJ? – Alice perguntou.

Eu não podia mais suportar aquilo. A imagem do corpo de minha irmã inerte e sem vida enquanto seus filhos nasciam de uma forma tão violenta e inesperada. Seu sangue gotejando e se espalhando por toda a sala... eu corri eu precisava sair de la. Eu precisava tirar aquelas imagens de minha mente. Eu desci as escadas sem me importar com o risco de tropeçar e rolar até o chão, rumei pela porta e corri o mais rápido que pude.


	29. Chapter 27 Fúria e Desespero I

A noite já começava em Forks ou talvez fosse apenas minha visão ficando cada vez mais fraca. Eu corria em meio às arvores e tentava desviar das pedras no caminho, mas minhas pernas não respondiam rápido o bastante. Eu queria poder voar e correr tão rápido quanto Jake costumava correr – quando toda essa dor não passava de medos e insegurança, quando tudo que fazíamos era passar as tardes juntos, todos nós juntos, conversando coisas bobas e sem sentido.

Eu estava descalça. Usava apenas meus velhos jeans e uma blusa branca, que eu tanto gostava. Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, pois era não era normal eu estar correndo descalça pelo solo irregular da floresta sem sentir dor, mas adrenalina corria pelas minhas veias enquanto eu sentia o mundo passando por mim de uma forma surreal. O zumbir do vento, alto e claro em meus ouvidos. O cheiro da terra e do oceano próximo, como se eles tivessem entrado e se apossando de todas as minhas células. Uma nuvem negra de chuva se aproximava. Minha garganta estava seca. Meu coração batia forte, enquanto eu forçava meus limites, aumentando a força de meus pés no chão.

Eu percebi as arvores ficando cada vez menos numerosas, luzes começaram a vacilar por entre elas – a rodovia, eu pensei. Eu ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro do mar. Eu não devia estar muito longe de casa, mas as similaridades do interior da floresta me confundiam, já não tinha idéia onde estava. Eu levei minhas mãos até minha barriga e tentei sentir Nate, ele não se movia desde o momento em que Bella parou de se debater. "Está tudo bem, bebê" – eu sussurrei, uma lagrima escapou de meus olhos "Tia Bella vai ficar bem" – eu tentava convencer a mim mesma. Então tive uma sensação estranha, como se alguém estivesse me observando. Meus olhos percorreram o lugar, mas não havia ninguém. A chuva começou aos poucos. E eu ainda podia sentir o olhar cravado em mim. Estou imaginando coisas, pensei.

Uma silhueta fina se definiu por entre as arvores um pouco mais a minha frente, eu tentava focar aquela imagem, deixando meus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão. Um pequeno ponto avermelhado piscou e uma linha de fumaça espessa subiu – cigarro, eu pensei. Havia um homem me observando. Os olhos fechados como se também duvidasse da visão. Ele era alto, e loiro. Não era tão grande como Jake ou Emmet, mas era esbelto e esguio, a pele bronzeada de sol. Mas apesar de não ser formando apenas por músculos, eu percebi que ele era forte. E ele era lindo, me lembrava o físico de Nathan. Seus músculos estavam tensos. Eu congelei, um calafrio percorreu toda a minha espinha. Ele fechou os olhos uma vez e então os abriu novamente, como se para se certificar que eu estava bem ali. Eu sentia meu estômago embrulhar, mas por algum instinto idiota, eu me aproximei dele. O olhar era maligno, gelado e de alguma forma não... vivo.

- Quem é você? - eu perguntei pateticamente.

Seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso que dizia: "Perigoso".

- Você não se lembra de mim? - ele respondeu. Sua voz era enigmática, e parecia que me atraía cada vez mais para perto dele.

Eu dei um passo mais para frente e ele levantou sua mão esquerda num piscar de olhos em minha direção. De repente ele agarrou o meu braço, me puxando para bem perto dele. Meu coração acelerou quase explodindo. Eu me senti tonta de repente e medo percorria cada centímetro de meu corpo. Minha visão ficou turva, e era como se eu visse apenas sombras por todos os lados. Eu queria correr, mas de alguma forma eu não tinha força, nem vontade de tentar puxar meu braço de novo e sair correndo de perto daquele homem.

- A filha... - ele disse, dando uma ênfase estranha a palavra - Eu senti seu cheiro, muito fraco, mas eu sabia que conseguiria te encontrar de novo.

- Quem é você? – eu repeti e percebi minha voz trêmula.

- Não se assuste menina. Posso cuidar muito bem de você - ele me puxou mais para perto, e eu vi que nossos rostos ficaram a apenas alguns centímetros – você realmente é muito bonita... acho que agora posso entender o fascínio dele.

- Fascínio? De quem? De quem você esta falando? Me solta, por favor, me solta - eu implorava - me solta, eu quero ir para casa.

- Casa? Oh não! Você não vai para casa, eu serei sua casa agora - ele riu novamente, seu risada maligna ecoou pela floresta fazendo o meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, de medo e ansiedade – Humm... mas agora eu me pergunto o que devo fazer com você?

Eu consegui ficar mais desesperada do que antes. Eu queria minha casa, eu queria Jake. Eu queria um lugar seguro. Eu precisava de proteção.

- Por favor, me solte - eu implorei novamente levando minhas duas mãos até a barriga, como se tentasse proteger meu pequeno Nate.

A dele, por sua vez, se enroscou em minha nuca, com força em meus cabelos, tão forte que eu tinha certeza que ele arrancara alguns fios. Eu sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais tonta.

- Não tente fugir de mim - ele me disse, com uma voz de comando – Ah! Como o destino pode ser tão bondoso comigo? Angel... um presente dos deuses!

- Não! - eu gritei - Não. Não. Não! - eu precisava de ajuda - por favor, alguém me ajude - eu comecei a gritar - Socorro. Jake?!

- Jake? – ele sorriu de novo – não tem nenhum Jake aqui... não tem ninguém aqui! Você é minha agora – o estranho inclinou a cabeça, seus lábios se abriram devagar num movimento malicioso – Oh, Nathan... o que você estaria pensando agora?

Ele conhecia Nathan, mas eu nunca tinha visto aquele homem... então só podia ser Jean ou... Giacomo... lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto, e eu estava desesperada. Fechei meus olhos com força, quando eu senti o aperto de suas mãos aumentar em meu braço e em meus cabelos. Ele era forte. Eu não conseguiria fugir dele nunca. Senti seu hálito quente na minha garganta, ele inspirou o ar mais uma vez.

- Humm... você tem um aroma fascinante... tão doce... irresistível!

Por favor, alguém me ajude. Eu implorei uma ultima vez em minha mente. Eu sabia que minha voz não saia mais. Eu estava fraca. Eu tentava me debater nos braços daquele estranho em uma tentativa fracassada de me soltar. Mas ele era forte. Eu estava perdida. Foi então que eu senti seus lábios duros tocando a pele do meu pescoço. No inicio me lembraram os doces beijos de Jake, mas logo veio a dor. A dor era aguda e violenta, senti seus dentes cravando varias e varias vezes em minha pele, causando dor acida que invadia meus sentidos. Sua cabeça se movia de um lado para o outro freneticamente enquanto meu corpo pendia inerte em seus braços, me lembravam um animal faminto tentando arrancar um pedaço de carne de sua presa já desfalecida. Não era como se ele estivesse mordendo, mas mastigando. O sangue quente escorria por meu peito. A dor queimava e se espalhava devagar por todo meu corpo, enrijecendo tudo em seu caminho.

Um ruído estrondoso precedeu o choque, senti meu corpo rolar pelo chão em um baque abafado, eu caí. Eu ainda tinha medo de abrir meus olhos e encontrar aquele estranho amedrontador. Mas já não sentia mais seu toque perigoso, somente o som estarrecedor de pancadas violentas, como metal contra pedra. Eu abri meus olhos e temendo me levantar, rolei meus olhos pelo ambiente, foi então que avistei Alice. Ela variava entre borrões e zumbidos enquanto tentava escapar dos golpes daquele estranho. Os dois se moviam tão rápido que pareceriam uma multidão, eles estavam em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Ocasionalmente um choque e então uma arvore se partindo.

...

Uma suave mão tocou o meu braço. E eu gritei. Gritei até que meus pulmões começassem a doer, e perder o fôlego. Eu me debati e tentei escapar daquela mão que tentava me segurar. Eu queria correr e salvar meu bebê, eu queria chamar Jake, Emmet ou Edward, qualquer um que pudesse me ajudar. Eu vi chamas um pouco adiante de mim, o que me assustou, até eu perceber que era uma lareira, a lareira da casa dos Cullens. Foi neste exato momento que eu percebi que não estava sozinha, havia outra pessoa comigo lá, eu tentei limpar meus olhos e focalizar aquele rosto que foi ficando cada vez mais familiar. Jake! Eu levantei em um salto, mas minha cabeça girou e eu senti uma náusea aguda. Meu corpo todo latejava.

- Por favor, amor, cuidado. Não se levante ainda – Jake pediu numa baixa voz, seus olhos úmidos cheios de dor e medo.

Eu tentei respirar fundo, tentando fazer meu coração bater de uma forma que não me levasse a um enfarte. Eu senti uma dor lancinante, minha cabeça girava, meus pulmões ardiam.

- O veneno já se espalhou... – pude reconhecer a voz de Edward e Jake sumiu do alcance de minha vista.

Eu queria gritar, queria Jake de novo, perto de mim. Queria ver Bella, saber como ela estava. Queria saber se irmã ainda estava viva, se meus sobrinhos estavam vivos. Queria ver Theodore e Carlisle, queria Charlie. Mas meu corpo estava duro. Eu respirei profundamente, mais uma vez, sentindo o fogo rasgando pela minha garganta, queimando minhas entranhas. Eu não conseguia achar minha voz. Neste instante senti Nate se mover bruscamente, num movimento violento dentro de mim que ecoou por todo meu corpo em fortes convulsões. Meu bebê se debatia e sofria dentro de mim. Eu juntei tudo que ainda restava em mim e pronunciei as palavras.

- Tirem-no daqui!! - elas saíram fortes, como se aqueles últimos instantes derradeiros, eu fosse tomada pela força do fogo. O fogo que ainda existia em minha alma e que agora queimava meu corpo.

Imediatamente senti o frio da lamina cortando a pele do meu abdômen ao mesmo tempo em que mãos frias seguravam minha cabeça e meus ombros.

- Não! Morfina primeiro! Dê morfina Edward! – Jake gritou de algum lugar longe da minha visão.

Uma leve picada em meu braço direito. E o rosto de Rosalie ficou nítido bem próximo do meu.

- Fique tranquila Angel. Nós vamos salvar o pequeno Nate.

Mãos frias e duras invadiram meu ventre, vasculhando minhas entranhas. Depois uma pressão forte e logo um corpo quente e macio sobre meu peito me trouxeram de volta a consciência. Mas eu já não sentia nada, nem frio nem calor, nem mesmo a dor que queimava antes. E meu filho não se movia mais dentro de mim. A escuridão me cegou e eu fechei meus olhos em desespero, então deixei outra dor lancinante tomar minha alma. Esta seria a mais dolorida, a pior de todas as perdas. Pior do que a perda de minha própria vida, era a perda do meu filho. Um filho que nunca conheci que nunca vi, mas que já preenchia meu coração.

- Nate... - abri meus olhos mais uma vez e fitei seu pequenino corpo inerte sobre o meu. Envolto em sangue seu corpo sem vida me fitava de olhos abertos.

Em meu ultimo sopro de consciência, eu procurei o rosto de Edward na escuridão que se aproximava.

- Salve-o – eu disse forçando minhas mãos até seu rosto – faça qualquer coisa, mas salve-o!

E no momento em que aquelas palavras foram ditas, nossas almas foram interligadas eternamente. Em seus olhos eu pude ver a indecisão e o medo darem lugar a determinação e coragem, ele acenou somente uma vez.

Eu fitei o olhos de Edward e senti que olhava para minha salvação, através do desespero eu encontrei nos olhos de Edward o amor de um irmão. Um irmão que salvaria meu bebê e assim salvaria minha alma. Então eu soube que me uniria novamente a Nate. Em algum lugar, em algum momento eu me uniria novamente ao fruto de meu amor por Jake. Com a lembrança de seu corpo junto ao meu, eu deixei as chamas tomarem conta de mim e me tragarem em seu abismo sem fim.


	30. Chapter 28 Fúria e Desespero II

_- Ela não está morta! - ele rosnou - Ela ficará bem._

_Eu não estava certo se ele falava comigo mais. Virando-me, o deixando com sua morta, eu andei calmamente até a porta. Tão devagar. Eu não conseguia fazer meus pés se moverem mais rápido. Era isso, então. O oceano de dor. A outra costa tão longe através da fervente água que eu não conseguia imaginá-la, muito menos vê-la. Mas eu sabia que se conseguisse chegar até o outro lado eu teria Angel. Sim... minha Angel estaria lá para me confortar. _

_Eu queria correr e ir embora, descer as escadas dez degraus de cada vez e correr através da porta, mas meus pés estavam pesados como ferro e meu corpo estava mais cansado do que jamais esteve. Eu me arrastei pela escada abaixo como um inválido homem velho. Eu descansei no último degrau, reunindo minha força para passar pela porta. Rosalie estava no fim do limpo sofá branco, suas costas para mim, acalentando e murmurando para a coisa coberta em seus braços. _

_Minha força voltou quando eu ouvi o som dos pequenos carrascos se alimentando. _

_O coração deles estava batendo. O de Bella não. _

_A assassina me encarou por cima dos ombros da Rosalie, seu olhar mais focado do que qualquer olhar de um recém nascido devia ser. Olhos castanhos quentes, cor de chocolate com leite - exatamente a mesma cor que a Bella tinha._

Eu me aproximei e uma imensa curiosidade tomou conta de mim. Eu precisava ver aquela pequena aberração. Era quase como uma necessidade. Renesmee... seu rosto arredondado sorriu para mim. Eu cheguei mais perto e antes que eu pudesse focalizá-la percebi algo se movendo mais a frente - num desses cestos de vime havia um outro bebê, envolto em leves colchas de algodão – dois pequenos olhinhos me olhavam atentamente. Foi quando percebi que era um rosto um tanto familiar – pequenos olhos castanhos exatamente iguais ao de Bella, pele rosada e seus cabelos cor de bronze e desalinhados eram iguais ao do pai. Uma nova emoção varreu todo o ódio que senti há alguns segundos quando cheguei a pensar em tirar a vida daquelas criaturas tão inocentes e perfeitas, e deu lugar a algo completamente desconhecido por mim. Algo como admiração, quase orgulho.

- E.J.? – eu disse antes mesmo de perceber que já estava de joelhos ao seu lado.

- Ele realmente é adorável, não? – Rosalie perguntou retoricamente.

- Sim... – foi tudo que eu consegui pronunciar enquanto deslumbrava a beleza daquele pequeno bebê, talvez um vislumbre do que seria quando eu estivesse olhando para o meu próprio filho, eu pensei.

Um som parecido com o ronronar de um gato chamou minha atenção novamente, eu me virei e procurei por sua origem. Era Renesmee, ela também queria minha atenção e sorria largamente, suas bochechas coradas lembravam as de Angie. Foi quando me dei conta de que Angie não estava lá comigo admirando nossos novos sobrinhos.

- Onde está Angie, Rosalie?

- Humm... eu não sei! Quando desci, ela já não estava mais aqui. E Alice... também sumiu – eu não pude esperar que ela terminasse e corri para fora – aonde você vai, cão?

Nem mesmo a loira irritante poderia me distrair agora, eu precisava encontrar Angie. Eu não entendia por que ela não estava aqui, o que poderia tirá-la de perto das crianças, dos filhos de sua irmã. Sua irmã... onde estaria Angie enquanto o coração de Bella dava suas ultimas batidas? Eu corri até a floresta e consegui rastrear a trilha que o cheiro de Angie havia deixado, estava fraca e sinuosa, como se ela estivesse vagando por essas matas. Sozinha e assustada. Angie devia ter se assustado com a cena que testemunhara e deve ter saído para espairecer. Mas onde estaria Alice? Por que as duas sumiram sem dar explicações?

- Angie?? – eu comecei a gritar quando um pressentimento me atingiu, alguma coisa tinha acontecido, eu tinha certeza – Angie? Onde você esta amor?

E então um ruído veio até mim, parecia alguém que corria em minha direção, mas estava devagar como se estivesse sobrecarregado, carregando algo ou alguém. Estava longe, mas o cheiro era de Alice.

- Alice?

- Jake?!? – a voz de Alice estava alterada, algo que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, Alice ou qualquer um dos outros vampiros raramente se alteravam ou mostravam qualquer tipo de emoção – Jake!

...

Seu corpo estava quente, muito quente. E isso me assustava muito, pois nada era quente para mim. Angie se debatia e depois ficava rígida como pedra, ela balbuciava coisas sem sentidos, chamava por mim, chamava por Bella.

- O que aconteceu Alice?

Alice parecia perdida e balançava a cabeça em negação e horror ao contemplar o estado de Angel, suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue e terra, as grandes marcas em seus braços evidenciaram que ela havia tido um confronto.

- Eu não sei Jacob! Eu estava aqui com Rose e os bebês, quando Angie simplesmente sumiu da minha mente...

- Sumiu?

- É! Sumiu Jake, sumiu! De repente eu não conseguia mais ver a Angel! – Alice já gritava, suas mãos levantavam em desespero. Rosalie se levantou com Renesmee em seu colo e alcançou E.J. que já chorava e os levou para a cozinha, tirando-os da discussão da sala – eu não sei como ela foi parar tão longe...

- Onde ela estava? O que aconteceu com ela Alice?

- Quando eu cheguei... – se Alice pudesse chorar, eu tenho certeza que estaria aos prantos agora – havia um homem... um lobo... eu não sei! Acho que era um lobisomem – eu encarava Alice enquanto sentia meu sangue pulsando violentamente em minhas veias prontas para explodir – ele estava atacando Angel, ele estava em cima dela! E havia tanto sangue! Sangue de Angel por todos os lados! Eu não fui rápida o bastante! Eu não consegui proteger Angel! Eu tentei impedir Jake! Eu juro que tentei...

Seus olhos cheios de dor pareciam implorar por perdão. Mas eu não precisava perdoar Alice.

- Alice! – eu a chamei e me aproximei tocando seu delicado rosto, para uma vampira Alice até que era bem doce e amável – você não precisa se culpar por nada disso. Porque a culpa de tudo isso é minha e somente minha! Eu deveria ter protegido Angel!

- Será que vocês dois poderiam deixar esse assunto para mais tarde? Poderemos decidir de quem é a culpa depois – Rosalie dizia friamente enquanto retornava a sala já sem os bebês – Angel precisa de nós. Alice vá chamar Edward e veja se ele pode descer e nos ajudar.

...

- O veneno já se espalhou... – Edward me disse e me olhava sem emoção.

Não!! Eu gritei em minha mente para que Angie não ouvisse meu desespero e me afastei. Ela não pode! O que vai acontecer? O que podemos fazer? Eu procurei por Edward, mas ele não disse nada, apenas olhava em meus olhos, nenhuma emoção nos seus. E então Angel despertou repentinamente e gritou com toda sua força:

- Tirem-no agora!!!

Num instante Rosalie já pairava ao seu lado, um bisturi reluzia em sua mão firme. Mas o que... antes mesmo que eu pudesse protestar, senti os dedos frios de Edward tocarem meu ombro esquerdo, ele tentava me acalmar e dizia tudo muito baixo e muito rápido.

- Nós precisamos tirar o bebê de dentro dela agora Jacob, ou ele ficara preso para sempre – eu não conseguia entender aquelas palavras, tudo parecia errado. Era cedo, ainda era cedo demais para o bebê, eu pensava. Minhas mãos seguraram Edward, ele se virou e me encarou novamente – nós não podemos correr o risco. A transformação já começou. Mas ainda existe uma chance de que o veneno não tenha invadido o sistema do bebê Jake! Não temos mais tempo, eu preciso tirar o bebê agora mesmo.

Edward se soltou sem esforço e rumou até onde Rosalie o aguardava.

- Não! Morfina primeiro! Dê morfina Edward! – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer em meio ao pânico que mobilizava meu corpo.

Alice se posicionou ao meu lado, suas mãos de gelo seguraram as minhas com força e eu senti seu carinho e apoio me confortando.

...

Edward tirou o bebê de dentro de Angie e tentou faze-lo chorar limpando sua boca minúscula. Era um menino! Eu tinha um menino. Nate...

Ele não chorou e seu pequenino corpo pendia inerte nas mãos novamente cheias de sangue de Edward. Era inacreditável que em apenas um dia tanta coisa podia acontecer. Primeiro Bella é destroçada e praticamente morta por seus próprios filhos. Depois um bando de lobisomens atacam minha família e agora Angie! Minha Angie estava morrendo diante de mim e eu não podia fazer nada! E meu filho! Nate não se mexe!

Edward deitou o corpo sem vida do pequeno Nate no colo de Angie, ela recobrou a consciência por um instante, somente para que pudesse ver nosso bebê.

- Nate... – sua voz regozijante apesar de fraca, um sorriso fino percorreu seus lábios e depois lagrimas escaparam de seus olhos ao perceber que o veneno também já havia invadido Nate. As mãos dela alcançaram então o rosto de Edward que a fitava dolorosamente – Salve-o – Angel deu um longo suspiro antes de perder totalmente a consciência – faça qualquer coisa, mas salve-o!

...

- Você me deve isso Edward! Você me deve!

- Mas Jake, nós não sabemos o que vai acontecer! – Edward me implorava indecisão e medo em seus olhos.

- Existe uma chance Edward.

- Fique fora disso Rosalie – ele gritou com sua irmã, seus dentes a mostra dessa vez.

- Não! Ela esta certa Edward! – eu me pus entre os dois, não que eu quisesse proteger a sanguessuga, só que ela estava certa dessa vez - Existe uma chance.

- Jake... você não entende... em teoria isso poderia dar certo, mas tudo deu errado na pratica! Ele pode morrer! Eu posso matar o seu filho Jake!

- Se isso acontecer... eu saberei que você tentou! Eu saberei que você fez tudo o que pode para salvar Nate. Eu não vou ser capaz de ver meu filho ser um bebê para toda a eternidade Edward!

Edward se afastou, suas mãos tremiam inacreditavelmente enquanto passavam por seu rosto atormentado tentando arrancar a dor.

- Eu não posso...

- Você me deve isso! – eu gritei e o puxei pelo braço, o arrastando até Angie – Eu salvei os seus filhos e agora é a sua vez de salvar o meu!


	31. Chapter 29 Escuridão

**ESTE CAPÍTULO É DEDICADO A Artemise3000, ESTIMADA LEITORA E AUTORA DO PRIMEIRO REVIEW DESTA FIC.**

**Obrigada, Artemise3000! Seu adorável comentário (e seu surto ao estilo "Alice"...) me motivaram a terminar esse capitulo, por isso o dedico a você**.

Eu estava andando, em algum lugar que desconheço, tentando achar o caminho de volta pra casa. Andando, andando, andando... Passando por lugares que nunca vi, por pessoas que nunca imaginei que existissem... Tudo normal. Sons, passos, risadas, música... Continuei andando... lembro que parecia que eu andava há horas, mas estava tudo bem, não senti cansaço algum.

Recordo-me que depois de tanto tempo pra lá e pra cá, passei por um lugar idêntico a pequena venda do Sr. Waltz em New Orleans. Entrei, mas não era o mercadinho. Era estranho... era como se fosse um salão de festas de prédio, mas muito grande. Comecei a ver flores, muitas delas, e não havia ninguém! Continuei andando, e as flores aumentavam... bem no final do imenso corredor de flores havia um caixão. Era um velório. Eu estava num velório, mas não havia ninguém alem de mim. Mas não senti medo ou pânico... Pela primeira vez, não era ruim.

Continuei meu caminho... olhei para o caixão e passei - não vi quem estava lá e nem por um segundo tive a curiosidade de saber quem estava sendo velado. De repente, quando sai daquele recinto, apareceu uma menina. Jovem, tinha no máximo 16 anos. Magriiiiinha. Pele branca, cabelo liso num tom castanho bem avermelhado embaixo do ombro, bem cortadinho, com franja. Usava uma blusa vermelha de manga cumprida, uma calça jeans bem escura e batom vermelho. A menina colocou a mão na minha frente, estendida, como que se esperando um aperto. Esquivei, mas ela insistiu. Veio atrás e lá estava a mão diante dos meus olhos. Não a apertei. Mas dessa vez perguntei:

- O que é isso??

- Calma – a menina disse tranquilamente, quase feliz - é que agora eu posso apertar a mão dos outros.

- Como assim?

- É que... bem, eu me matei... eu morri, lembra? E eu não podia tocar em ninguém, mas agora eu posso. Eles deixaram. Me dá um abraço?

- Mas... quem é você?

- Oh, Angel! Sou eu! Ivy!!

Eu, sem o menor medo do mundo, abracei a menina. Dei-lhe um abraço muito forte. E então senti algo se completando dentro de mim, parecia algo como amor, mas eu não sabia quem era aquela garota. Jurava que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguia me lembrar de onde. E esse nome, Ivy... eu nunca tinha ouvido esse nome antes. Eu a soltei e virei meu rosto para olhar para o seu, mas ela já havia sumido, não havia mais ninguém lá. Eu estava sozinha de novo.  
Eu olhei ao meu redor, nenhuma flor, nenhum caixão dessa vez... e então uma luz forte, como um grande holofote, se acendeu sobre mim. O nada deu lugar a uma pequena casa, aconchegante e antiga. A luz entrou em todos os cantinhos que pareciam não ter sido explorados em muito tempo. Pequenas penugens e nuvens de poeira se encontravam em todo o lugar: móveis, espelhos, escadas, cadeiras, nada parecia escapar da idade.

Nada seria tão encantador se a luz não estivesse presente, ela fazia com que tudo o que eu não havia percebido fosse ainda mais encantador, com toda a idade, com todo o desgaste. E a casa ia, sem fim, por todo mínimo detalhe se iluminando, por toda partícula de poeira em cima de cada móvel, numa descoberta sem fim. Ah, o fim. O fim era com certeza a ultima coisa que parecia passar por minha mente naquele momento. Sempre acreditei que mesmo pensando em todos os começos, nunca conseguiria esquecer-me do fim. Aquele pequeno momento de luz foi como um dia de meditação, tudo o que acabava, começava, explodia e se esquecia em toda aquela imensidão.

O primeiro passo que dei naquela casa me fez mergulhar em uma nova dimensão. Todas as partes do meu corpo, as menores partículas de poeira e as grandiosas partículas de história que se encontravam ali estavam cheias de luz. E ali eu estava só, naquele momento onde nada mais era importante. O resto do mundo tinha ficado lá fora, toda a confusão, toda dor e medo, todas as interrogações e complexidades tinham ficado para trás com a escuridão do mundo. Aquele momento era totalmente intenso onde tudo o que existia, eram os detalhes jamais vividos, a simplicidade iluminada, clara, bem ali na minha frente.

Tudo era luz, eu era luz.

E o que mais me impressionava era o fato de que a luz não me cegava não me fazia espremer os olhos com força, como fazia na forte luz do sol nos dias de verão na praia de La Push. Todas as luzes que me cegavam e incomodavam não estavam mais ali.

Acostumei meus olhos e então reconheci a velha cadeira de balanço ao lado da imensa janela. Aquela era minha cadeira, a cadeira que Esme escolheu para mim, a cadeira de ninar onde eu faria Nate dormir... e aquela era a minha casa, a casa que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida. Não, não o resto da minha vida - eu não podia fazer planos tão longos, eu nem sabia se ainda estava viva ou se isso era somente um sonho, eu não sabia se um dia voltaria a ver Jake, Bella ou qualquer outra pessoa que eu tanto amava - aquela era a casa que queria passar meu tempo. Que faria meus dias de luz.

Um cansaço repentino tomou conta de mim e eu me esforcei para alcançar a velha cadeira que eu nunca tinha usado e que agora parecia tão desgastada. Eu me sentei e olhei para meus braços, eles estavam vazios. Meu bebê não estava comigo, meu bebê... meu pequeno Nate. Eu quis chorar, mas não tinha mais lagrimas e nem forças, então tudo que consegui fazer foi fechar meus olhos com força e torcer para que quando eu os abrisse novamente tudo estaria diferente, tudo teria voltado ao normal.

Abri os olhos e olhei incrédula. Bem na minha frente, eu vi meu pai. Nathan estava a poucos metros de mim. Ele estava de costas, mas era ele, eu tinha certeza. Eu chamei, mas ele não respondeu. Eu gritei e então percebi um leve movimento. Nathan se virou para mim lentamente. A primeira coisa que notei foi seu sorriso, meu pai sorria largamente para mim e então eu percebi que já havia me esquecido de quão lindo era o seu sorriso - aquele sorriso que aparecia para mim todas as manhãs dos meus primeiros dezessete anos de vida, aquele sorriso que esculpia o orgulho no rosto de Nathan toda vez que eu conseguia estacionar nossa velha camionete sem nenhum acidente grave.

Os olhos de Nathan estavam cheios de lagrimas - apesar do largo sorriso em sua boca – eles me encaravam com carinho. Ele então baixou levemente sua cabeça em direção aos seus braços, eles estavam dobrados, como se segurassem alguma coisa. Eu segui seu olhar. Um pequeno bebê dormia nos braços de Nathan. Meu Nate? – eu tentei perguntar, mas não achei minha voz. Eu estendi meus braços, como se pedisse o bebê para Nathan, mas a nova expressão de seu rosto me paralisou. Nathan me olhava horrorizado agora. De repente senti que estava nua na frente do meu pai. Ele olhava pasmo para o meu corpo. Senti vergonha por isso. Segui seu olhar novamente. Foi quando me vi. Eu estava com sangue escorrendo por entre minhas pernas. Senti algo escorrendo de meu nariz e ouvidos, instintivamente toquei. Olhei para minhas mãos. Era sangue! Senti gosto de sangue em minha boca e cuspi. Eu estava me esvaindo em sangue. Tentei gritar, mas foi em vão. Forcei mais um grito de desespero e um jorro de sangue saiu por minha garganta...

Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava, o pânico congelou todo meu corpo. Eu não movia um músculo sequer. Sentia um cheiro de sal ao meu redor. Não conseguia identificar ao certo o cheiro das outras coisas. Mas o cheiro ocre de sangue era tão forte quanto o salubre sabor que eu sentia na garganta ao respirar. Eu me deixei cair da cadeira e ajoelhada, senti minhas pernas começarem a ficar dormentes no chão frio. Mas não me movi. Nem mesmo minha respiração era audível. Mas meus olhos estavam dilatados em grandes círculos de pânico. A dor latejante agora não só queimava, mas parecia molhada, se espalhara por todo meu corpo. Ardente e úmida. Eu tentei me lembrar das minhas pernas que antes me incomodavam. Mas a dor na lateral esquerda do meu pescoço ocupava toda e qualquer parte de minha mente. Percebi que não mais sentia as minhas pernas. E minhas mãos estavam frias. Talvez não tenha realmente tentado. Mas não conseguiu movê-las. Apoiadas no mármore como raízes.

Uma gota correu meu pescoço em chamas e caiu sobre a mão esquerda. A sensação foi de que a gota era pura lava chamejante e por um momento a dor do meu pescoço tocasse a minha mão. Talvez suor, pensei. Mas uma gota escarlate repousava queimando onde escorrera. Meu próprio sangue. Minha mão em chamas então se moveu, tocou meu pescoço onde mais queimava. E a umidade sentida até então foi justificada pela textura distinta. O sangue jorrara onde as chamas recendiam.

Meu corpo inteiro tremeu brevemente, senti como se cada gota de sangue em meu corpo estivesse sendo drenada. Somente para perceber que havia sido um erro ter se movido. Agora um vento que antes não se sentia parecia transitar pela casa. A brisa foi tornando-se intensa enquanto esfriava. Porém outra coisa me distraíra de repente. O rosto então deixou de arder. Repentinamente. Como se uma torrente de água fria me fosse derramada. Apagando as chamas e a dor. Deixado somente o frio. Intensificado pelo vento que açoitava como chibatadas. Olhei ao redor. A casa estava completamente fechada. Nathan e o bebê haviam sumido. Porém a ventania como se vinda de um oceano bem a minha frente, não, um oceano em todas as direções, continuava. Intensificando-se. A dor que me queimara antes parecia ter sido transferida para o peito. A pulsação acelerada

Na escuridão imaculada não haviam olhos. Não sei bem quanto tempo, mas fiquei ali totalmente paralisada por um longo período. Pensei ter desmaiado. Mas senti meus joelhos no chão. E aos poucos fui sentindo o resto do corpo. Sem mover-me sequer um centímetro. Minha pulsação fervente pelo medo acelerou ainda mais. E por milésimos de segundo, as batidas do meu coração eram o único som que eu podia ouvir.

Até que um pequeno ponto de luz em meio a toda aquela escuridão chamou minha atenção. Eu tentei fixar meu olhar e focalizar. Tinha mais alguém ali no escuro comigo. Parecia uma mulher. Ela virou um pouco o seu rosto e eu pude reconhecer seu perfil. Era o meu perfil. Então só podia ser Bella. Sim, era minha irmã. E foi quando eu gritei. Eu gritei com todas as minha forças, mas Bella não me ouviu, parecia entretida com outra coisa. Bella olhava maravilhada para um pequeno balaio a sua frente, ela estendeu o braço direito e tentou alcançar alguma coisa dentro do balaio. Em resposta, duas pequeninas mãos precederam um rostinho angelical – doces olhos amendoados e cabelinhos encaracolados da cor de bronze emolduravam o rosto daquele pequeno anjo que sorria para minha irmã. E então outra criança se levantou e também espiou pela borda do balaio. Um menininho dessa vez, um pouco maior. Seus cabelos tinham a mesma cor, mas desalinhados e rebeldes ao invés de cachos. Sua pela corada no mesmo tom e pequenos olhos tão atentos quanto aos da menina.

Eu instintivamente sorri de volta. E gritei "Renesmee!!! E.J.!!!!". Renesmee me ouviu, seus olhinhos focaram em mim. E.J. seguiu o olhar de sua irmã e sorriu para mim, seus pequenos braços pediram por mim. Finalmente consegui a atenção de Bella, que lançou um olhar aflito em minha direção. Eu notei seus lábios se movendo, chamando por mim, mas sua voz não chegava. Bella levantou seus braços e lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto enquanto sua voz perseverava em minha direção, sem nenhum êxito.

Eu tentei me levantar, mas a dor não me permitiu mover sequer um músculo. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era gritar, chamar por Bella, como ela chamava por mim. Eu juntei tudo que ainda existia em mim e meus braços se elevaram como num reflexo a necessidade que eu sentia de estar próxima de minha irmã, de tudo que ainda restava de minha família. Eu estiquei meus braços e senti o sangue jorrar ainda mais rápido da imensa ferida aberta em meu pescoço. Isso já não me importava mais. Tudo que eu precisava era de minha irmã. Meus dedos esticados imploravam por Bella.

E então eu senti uma mão fria responder a minha suplica.

Eu abri meus olhos e reconheci o rosto de Bella. Mas ela estava diferente. Sua pele reluzia na luz, como se pequenos diamantes estivessem incrustados em todo seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos como sangue e suas mãos duras como pedra. Mas era Bella.

- Minha Bells... – eu disse aos prantos.

- Minha Angie! – sua voz soava como sinos e entoaram a calma em mim.

Bella passou suas mãos por meus cabelos e eu aninhei meu rosto em seu colo gélido de mármore.

E no escuro, ficamos ali... eu e minha irmã. Juntas. Sozinhas no escuro.


	32. Chapter 30 Despertar

**A CORRERIA DA SEMANA ME IMPEDIU POSTAR ANTES...**

**ME DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA, OK? **

**BJOS, MIA**

Meus olhos se abriram devagar. Esperei pela dor, mas ela não veio. A cor vibrante da realidade assustou meus olhos desacostumados que fizeram um pequeno esforço – bem menor do que eu esperava - no intuito de discernir sonho da realidade. Tudo era nítido demais, limpo, claro, vivo demais para ser mais um de meus sonhos.

Um odor forte invadiu minhas narinas, indefinido, me alertou de que não estava morta, não ainda. Não reconheci o local em que estava deitada, mas o cheiro que me atingia - familiar e estranho ao mesmo tempo – me deu a certeza de que estava viva, e que não estava mais sozinha. Tive a impressão de estar num museu muito bem cuidado, todas as peças do local pareciam obras de arte, inclusive a cama e as peças de uso pessoal. A cama era de marfim, com flores esculpidas em cada curva e todos os outros moveis pareciam de madeira maciça e pesada. As almofadas ao meu redor eram bordadas a fios de ouro e prata, sempre com imagens gloriosas de batalhas ou cenas de amor entre criaturas místicas. O aroma do local lembrava jasmim fresco com toques amadeirados como se colocassem uma arvore bem no centro do quarto.

De repente senti que havia alguém do meu lado esquerdo, mas não me virei para ver quem era. Essa presença me dava uma incrível sensação de conforto e segurança. Tinha certeza de que era alguém familiar e em quem eu confiava muito. Meus olhos se fecharam novamente, temendo que essa fosse somente mais uma ilusão. Fiquei alguns segundos tentando saber se eu estava mesmo sonhando ou acordada. Quando finalmente consegui abrir os olhos encontrei o rosto de Jake debruçado sobre o meu, chorando e sorrindo, aliviado e feliz. Seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus e ao me tocarem o mundo deixou de existir. Para mim, naquele momento só existia Jake, Jake e eu.

Um ruído rouco me trouxe de volta. Tinha mais alguém ali. Alguém limpava a garganta ruidosamente, desconfortavelmente. Um esforço tremendo foi necessário para que meus lábios, minhas mãos, meu corpo todo se afastasse de Jake e procurasse a origem daquele som embaraçoso. Olhei de volta para seus olhos atentos em mim, foquei toda a minha atenção naqueles belos olhos castanhos e a profundidade de sua pureza me hipnotizou. Sua pele bronzeada cintilava sob os raios do sol que lhe tocavam tão carinhosamente quanto meus dedos desejavam poder fazê-lo. Seus lábios emborcavam um sorriso tímido. Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei ali. Parada. Hipnotizada. Só me dei conta da realidade e da platéia ansiosa que nos observava quando senti os braços fortes de Seth em minha cintura. Dando-me um forte e esmagador abraço. Era bom saber que estava viva.

- Oh, Angel! Que bom que você acordou!! Senti tanto a sua falta... – a voz chorosa de Seth parecia tão sincera, quase infantil.

- Angie? – Jake, já de pé ao lado da imensa cama, me chamou como se pedisse permissão, as palmas de suas mãos agora viradas para cima – Amor, você está bem? Você me reconhece?

"Como assim? Se eu te reconheço? Você é meu Jacob!" - Eu tentei responder, mas o som da voz de Jake soava como musica em meus ouvidos e todo o resto parecia um sonho. Jake estava ainda mais bonito do que eu imaginava. Seu corpo, sua pele, seus lábios, tudo chamava por mim.

- Oww!!! Amor... – senti Jake se contorcendo levemente sobre mim, antes mesmo que eu pudesse descobrir como é que eu havia chegado tão rápido até ele – só porque eu me curo rápido não quer dizer que não sinto dor...

Eu procurei seus olhos novamente enquanto tentava manter meus braços calmos ao lado do meu corpo. Jake sorria seu confortante sorriso maroto para mim.

- Dê-lhe um momento Jake – reconheci o timbre da voz de Theodore – como você esta se sentindo Angel, minha querida?

- Humm, eu... – parei quando ouvi o som da minha própria voz, não parecia minha. Procurei minhas mãos e elas também não pareciam minhas. Minhas mãos tinham um tom dourado, meus olhos subiram pelos braços e vislumbraram todo o resto do meu corpo visível sob o fino tecido da camisola que eu usava. Minha pele toda resplandecia sob o pano branco e transparente. Tentei decifrar o que havia acontecido, o que tinha mudado. Sentia que alguma coisa havia mudado em mim, mas não podia dizer o que era – o que... eu...

- A transformação terminou Angel... a dor acabou – Theodore se aproximou lentamente e postou suas mãos gentis sobre meus cabelos – e você esta... adorável! Ainda mais bela do que imaginei que ficaria!

Eu esperei pelo desconforto que as palavras carinhosas de Theodore me causariam, mas o calor em minhas bochechas que sempre sucediam um elogio dirigido a mim não veio. Confusão e embaraço tomaram minha mente. Procurei por Jake novamente e timidamente levantei meus ombros, implorando por explicações.

- Amor... você não se lembra? – não respondi, apenas franzi a testa e balancei a cabeça esperando que Jake me explicasse – você... bem, eu... você foi atacada por Giacomo... sim, com certeza foi esse desgraçado que... – seus olhos temerosos procuraram se acalmar e a expressão de Jake voltou a ficar serena – Angie, Giacomo atacou você na floresta. Ele ia te matar... mas Alice te salvou. Tenho que agradecer aquela baixinha de novo...

Alice?!? As imagens começaram a vir como borrões; e as lembranças não pareciam minhas. Eu me esforcei e tentei retroceder alguns dias. Eu podia me lembrar, mas tudo parecia um filme antigo que passava em minha cabeça com péssima resolução, como se aquela vida, a minha vida, tivesse sido há muito tempo atrás. Mas Alice... a visão de Alice se esquivando no escuro da floresta ainda estava viva em minha memória, seu pequeno e frágil corpo se chocando contra aquele monstro grande e forte que tentava vir em minha direção... e então os dentes, as garras e os olhos... os olhos do assassino ficaram nítidos. As negras pupilas dilatadas pulsavam contra o tom dourado daqueles olhos famintos – que em qualquer outra ocasião me pareceriam muito agradáveis e belos – eram tudo que minha fraca memória me permitia visualizar. Um som gutural atingiu meus ouvidos, senti a cama tremer levemente, e a expressão temerosa de Jake e Theodore me fez perceber que eu estava causando aquilo. Meu corpo instintivamente se contraiu em resposta àquela lembrança. Então aquele era Giacomo, Giacomo o assassino. Minhas mãos fechadas em punho ansiavam pela vingança.

Quando me dei conta haviam mais seis pessoas no recinto, não apenas três. Quill, Embry, Jared, Brady, Collin e Paul ladeavam Jake e Theodore. Seus braços abertos e corpos curvos se preparavam para me imobilizar quando Seth sorrateiramente se desviou da muralha de homens (e mulheres) aflitos e se aproximou de mim.

- Calma aí gente! É só a Angie! – ele disse se pondo no meio de nós e dando as costas para mim – ela esta bem! Você esta bem, não esta Angie? – Seth perguntou baixinho e piscou sorrindo.

- Arran... – foi o que saiu da minha boca aberta com a surpresa daquela cena. Tentei me acalmar e uma onda de paz percorreu meu corpo provocando uma sensação agradável de relaxamento.

- Uau! Como foi que você fez isso? – Embry perguntou ao se aproximar curioso desfazendo a posição de defesa que ainda mantinha os outros imóveis ao meu redor.

- Fez o que?

- Isso!! – Embry ainda confuso insistia – Isso Angel! Como você conseguiu parar a... como você conseguiu se acalmar assim, tão rápido assim?

- Humm... eu... eu não sei!

- Ora, Embry! – Seth novamente se punha ao meu lado – eu já disse... é a Angel, a nossa Angel! Eu sabia que você conseguiria Angie! – ele sorriu largamente e postou um beijo carinhoso em minha bochecha – se Bella conseguiu com tanta facilidade era obvio que você também conseguiria! Eu sabia!

- Mas isso é impossível – Theodore exclamou – não é possível! Levam-se anos para adquirir tamanho auto controle. Isso não é possível!

- Nada é impossível para as Swan Theodore! – Jake afirmou empurrando Seth do meu lado e tomando seu lugar – nada é impossível para minha Angel!


	33. Chapter 31 Urgência

- Onde esta meu bebê? Por que eu não posso vê-lo Jake? O que aconteceu com Nate? E onde esta Bella? Como esta minha irmã? E E.J.? E Renesmee? Jake eu quero vê-los agora!

- Calma amor, calma! Eles estão bem! Nosso Nate não poderia estar melhor! Todos estão bem. Ahnn... quer dizer... quase todo mundo esta bem... – dor passou pelos olhos de Jake, seu rosto resignado tentou forçar um sorriso para mim.

- Como assim? O que aconteceu? Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi? Eu preciso saber Jake! – nenhuma resposta de Jake – é Charlie, não é? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Charlie, não foi?

- Não, não, não! Charlie esta bem amor. Preocupado, mas bem. Não aconteceu nada com Charlie!

- Então é Janet! É por isso que ela ainda não veio me ver?

- Não...

- Então quem Jake? Fala!! – eu exigi – Alice? Alice se machucou tentando me proteger? Giacomo a feriu? Alice esta bem, não esta?

- Amor... Alice esta bem! Ela acabou se machucando mesmo, mas são apenas pequenas cicatrizes que terá que levar para o resto de sua existência agora...

- Então quem foi Jake? O que aconteceu? Esme? Carlisle? Emmet? – Jake apenas negava com a cabeça – Edward? Jasper? Oh... é Rosalie, não é?

Jake não se movia apenas uma lagrima escapou de seus olhos e escorreu por seu rosto triste, seus olhos fitavam o chão.

- Jacob Black! Eu estou me cansando desse jogo de adivinhação, não tenho tempo e nem paciência para isso agora! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu agora mesmo, você me ouviu?

- Sam.

Eu segurei a respiração prevendo o choque.

- Sam? – pela primeira vez vi Jake aos prantos, ele soluçava e nada alem de lagrimas saia dele – o que tem Sam Jake?

- Angie... eu não posso pensar... eu não consigo... me desculpe.

- Jake? – eu gritei quando Jake me deixou e correu para longe de mim.

Theodore e Seth entraram no quarto logo em seguida. Seus rostos tão resignados quanto de Jake.

- Theodore? O que...

- Sam foi atacado Angel... Jean montou uma emboscada, ele usou Emily para atrair Sam até a clareira e ele sozinho não foi capaz de enfrentar os Loup Garou. Quando nós chegamos já era tarde demais... Emily já... – Theodore hesitou ao perceber Seth murmurando ao seu lado – Jean já havia matado Emily e Sam estava muito ferido.

- Ele lutou até o ultimo instante Angie! – Seth afirmou entre os soluços.

- Sim... até o fim.

- Mas... como... Emily? Não... não Theodore! Não pode ser! – eu desejei por lagrimas como se elas pudessem lavar toda a dor que me invadia, mas meu corpo modificado já não era capaz produzi-las - Não Sam!

- E Leah...

- Oh, não! Leah??

- Não Angie, Leah esta bem, eu acho... ela foi a primeira a chegar e foi graças a ela que Sam... bem, nós conseguimos vencer Jean e derrubamos a maioria dos Loup Garou que o acompanhavam – Theodore não conseguiu disfarçar o ressentimento e a dor por ter matado alguns de seus antigos colegas – mas Jean, assim como Giacomo conseguiu fugir.

- Mas o que tem Leah?

- Bem, minha querida, Leah não conseguiu suportar a dor de ver Sam partindo.

- Leah fugiu e não responde nenhum de nossos chamados... – Seth completou Theodore – ela não responde nem a mim...

- Oh, Seth! – eu o alcancei e o tomei em meus braços com um abraço forte e maternal – não fique assim... Leah esta bem, eu tenho certeza. Ela sabe se cuidar e voltara quando estiver pronta.

- Eu sei... mas ela não quer falar comigo, tia Angie! – Seth pronunciou as ultimas palavras antes que o cansaço exigisse sua consciência e fechou os olhos caindo em um sono profundo e tranqüilo sobre meu colo.

Eu agradeci pela habilidade que Seth compartilhava com meu Jake de adormecer tão rápido, se desligar da realidade e da dor com tamanha facilidade. Mas enquanto eu admirava a paz que tomava conta do rosto juvenil de Seth suas ultimas palavras me chamaram a atenção.

- Tia Angie? – eu repeti as palavras olhando desconcertada em direção a Theodore.

- Ahnn... essa é uma longa historia! Por que não vamos até o jardim? Você deve ter muitas duvidas e Seth não sentira nossa falta por um longo tempo.

...

- Nossa Theodore! Janet realmente fez um ótimo trabalho redecorando essa velha cabana que Billy arranjou para vocês...

- Sim, é como um lar para nós agora.

- Humm... – eu não podia mais segurar a urgência das perguntas que permeavam minha curiosidade e fui direto ao assunto - Então Seth teve o imprinting com Renesmee? Mas ela é somente uma recém nascida! Não tem mais do que alguns dias! Ahn... Quantos dias, Theodore? – eu me dei conta de que havia perdido totalmente a noção do tempo – quantos dias já se passaram?

- Quase uma semana querida.

- Uau! Uma semana?

- Sim... e foi até bem rápido. Janet e eu não esperávamos que a transformação fosse tão rápida, normalmente ela leva de dez a quinze dias para se completar. E já vimos algumas durarem até um mês...

- É mesmo? E por que eu... digo, por que foi tão rápido para mim?

- Ah, meu bem... isso realmente é um mistério. Mas você e sua irmã parecem ter um dom, entende?

- Na verdade não, Theodore...

Theodore riu.

- Ah, Angel! Você e Bella reagiram tão bem ao processo que surpreendeu a todos nós. Ninguém consegue entender o porquê. Mas Carlisle acredita que a preparação foi a chave do sucesso.

- Então quer dizer que Bells esta bem? Ela não é uma vampira louca por sangue e não vai precisar ficar em "quarentena"?

- É... eu não tive a oportunidade de ver Bella ainda, Angel... mas Seth, Embry e Quill já foram até os Cullens e Carlisle me garantiu que Bella esta tão sociável quanto um vampiro de cinqüenta anos!

- Eu posso vê-la? – eu perguntei ansiosa, como uma criança que pede autorização para os pais – eu quero ver a Bells, Theodore! Por favor????

- Oh, Angie... eu não sei... você ainda não se alimentou e...

- Podemos resolver isso agora Theodore! – Jake disse andando em nossa direção – você gostaria de caçar comigo, amor?

- Jake!! – eu corri até ele e a velocidade me assustou, eu parei no meio do caminho e olhei admirada de volta para Theodore que acenou com um belo sorriso de orgulho.

- Vá se alimentar junto com seu marido, minha querida! E quando você voltar decidiremos...

...

- Você pode me desculpar pela forma que eu agi antes, Angie?

- Jake! Amor... eu entendo! Você não precisa se desculpar, seu bobo!

- Não! Eu não devia ter te deixado daquele jeito, não quando você mais precisava de mim. Eu não sei porque eu faço isso, eu tento! Mas de alguma forma eu sempre acabo te deixando sozinha... eu nunca sou capaz de te proteger, você me desculpa amor?

- Jake eu te amo e sei que você também me ama! Você nunca me deixou sozinha, você me ouviu?

- Mas se eu estivesse a seu lado quando você saiu para a floresta naquele dia... você ainda... você não teria...

- Meu amor... se você tivesse ficado ao meu lado naquele dia, minha irmã provavelmente não teria sobrevivido e hoje nós não teríamos três sobrinhos...

- Oh... Seth...

- Sim... Seth! Me conta Jake! Como Bella reagiu? E Edward?

- Bem, Edward esta extasiado com o fato e confessou que sempre viu Seth como um filho, já a Bells... bem, Bella teve um pequeno descontrole e acabou atacando Seth...

- Jura?

- Ah, não se preocupe amor! Seth teve algumas contusões... a clavícula, um braço e algumas costelas quebradas, mas esta bem agora! Você não viu?

- Bella atacou Seth? Mas então ela não esta tão sob controle como Theodore me afirmou...

- Não, não, Angie... foi só momentâneo! Foi até bom, sabe? Assim pudemos testar a habilidade de se controlar da Bells... foi só o Edward se aproximar dela e ela já estava de volta, toda calma e tranquila de novo.

- Tem certeza Jake?

- Claro amor!

- Bells continua a mesma! Exatamente como você havia previsto! Só o cheiro dela... Urgh! Você sabe...

- Oh, Jake! Você e essa sua implicância com esse tal cheiro! Que coisa!

- Ah, amor... não é implicância nenhuma, pode acreditar! Ou melhor, você vai acreditar...

- Humm... Jake, Jake – eu resmunguei virando os olhos, num ato claro de desistência eu sorri.

- Na verdade, Bella esta até mais divertida agora! Não parece tão frágil e quebrável como antes, sabe?

- Você deve estar se sentindo aliviado por ter tirado esse fardo de suas costas, não é amor?

- Que fardo?

- Ah, Jake... você sabe... você sempre teve que cuidar de nós... o tempo inteiro! Se não era a Bella, era eu me metendo em alguma confusão...

- O que? Você não esta falando serio amor! Esse é um "fardo" que eu sempre carregarei, por toda a minha vida! Eu te amo e não importa o quão forte você esteja mesmo muito mais forte do que eu agora, eu sempre me preocuparei com você! Você é a minha vida! Humm.... e Bells é minha irmã!

- Oh! Jake! Eu te amo, sabia?

- Eu sei amor! Mas eu te amo mais! E não me vejo sem você em minha vida.

As palavras ternas de Jake me lembraram da urgência de meu corpo, a necessidade involuntária que meu corpo suplicava de estar junto ao corpo de Jake. Nossos corpos se procuraram novamente. Naquele instante, cercados somente pela natureza deserta e silenciosa da floresta, nossos corpos se descobriram de uma nova forma, se misturaram. Tudo o que eu podia sentir era o corpo tremulo de desejo de Jake se contraindo e pressionando o meu sob o chão. Seu corpo revelava segredos antes tão guardados, como mistérios que só agora eu podia descobrir. E no meu corpo modificado somente Jake sabia onde estavam os desejos que eu nem sabia existir. Naquele instante eu era Jake. E Jake era eu. Dois amantes presos num só coração.

...

- Jake... – eu chamei depois que os espasmos causados pela atividade que nos deixou entretidos por um longo tempo cessaram – e... Nate? Como esta Nate? Oh, Jake! Eu fico tão feliz que Edward tenha tirado Nate antes que o veneno pudesse atingir nosso pequeno filhote! Você não sabe como estou grata pela sorte que temos... pelo menos dos males o menor, não é?

Mantendo seu corpo ainda junto ao meu, Jake se apoiou sob um de seus cotovelos e me fitou serio.

- Angie... o veneno chegou até Nate...

- O que? – eu gritei aflita – mas Theodore disse que Nate esta bem! Você me disse isso! Jake você jurou!

- Angel! – Jake pousou uma de suas mãos mornas sobre meu rosto – nosso Nate esta ótimo!

- Mas... se o veneno... então quer dizer q...

- Não amor! O veneno de Giacomo foi neutralizado pelo veneno de Edward, ele injetou o mesmo veneno que ele usou em Bells antes que a transformação se completasse no corpinho de Nate.

- Oh... então a teoria de Theodore e Carlisle... eles estavam certos mesmo! Então existe uma cura mesmo Jake?

- Bem... não exatamente...

- "Não exatamente"?? Jake você quer parar de falar como o Edward, por favor? Isso já esta me irritando, sabia? Seja direto, Jake, seja direto! E pare com essas enrrolações!

- Ai amor... – Jake se fingiu ofendido – você esta muito brava desde que virou uma "lobisomem", sabia?

- She Wolf, querido! – eu corrigi – eu sou uma She Wolf agora e não um lobisomem!

- Uhhhh!! Tudo bem, She Wolf... não precisa ficar nervosinha! Eu conto tudo!


	34. Chapter 32 Como a Lua e o Sol

Eu olhava admirada ao meu redor. Eu reconhecia aquele lugar, eu reconhecia aquela pequena cabana cercada por flores silvestres no meio da campina que se abria na floresta. Detalhes nunca antes percebidos agora saltavam aos meus olhos exigindo minha atenção a todo instante.

- Angel? Você está bem?

- Oh... sim... é que é tudo tão colorido e... vivo! Sempre foi assim?

- Querida... – Janet sorria despreocupada – os olhos têm outras prioridades quando somos humanos, entende?

Eu não entendia e esperei que Janet continuasse enquanto eu admirava uma pequena joaninha que pousara sobre meus dedos reluzentes.

- Meu bem, não há espaço suficiente no cérebro humano para processar tantas informações ao mesmo tempo... então o que ele faz é selecionar o que é mais importante... mas agora, sua mente funciona de outra maneira. Tudo muda com a transformação, Angel! Bem, quase tudo.

- Humm... entendo! Mas é tão difícil manter a concentração quando tem tantas coisas interessantes berrando por atenção!

- Eu sei... eu sei... mas você se acostuma, querida.

Janet e eu seguimos pelo caminho de pedras que Jake arrumou até a porta de entrada e adentramos na casa. Um odor característico de eucaliptos e jasmim tomou minhas narinas e eu permaneci estática enquanto saboreava aquela nova sensação.

- Angel? – a voz suave de Janet me tirou do transe e chamava em direção ao quarto.

Tudo continuava como antes, só que mais brilhante e definido, parecia que de repente havia uma quarta dimensão no meu mundo e tudo estava mais nítido. Minha visão tinha um alcance inacreditável, meu olfato estava tão aguçado e a sensibilidade de minha pele fora elevada ao quadrado, não, multiplicada em centenas de vezes. Nesse instante, Janet abriu as cortinas e deixou a luz do sol entrar pelas imensas janelas. O tom dourado dos raios de sol invadiu tudo tornando o quarto um recinto confortável e convidativo. Sobre a cama havia duas combinações de roupas. Uma consistia basicamente num vestido de verão, todo florido, de tecido leve e esvoaçante; e a outra era um par de jeans e camiseta.

- Obrigada Janet – eu sorri tímida alcançando minha escolha que sem duvida nenhuma já era de conhecimento de Janet.

- Alice achou que não custaria tentar... – Janet sorriu sem jeito quase se desculpando.

Eu regozijava com a sensação reconfortante de poder vestir minhas velhas roupas novamente – aqueles vestidos e camisolas brancas que eu usara nos últimos dois dias não me deixavam à vontade – quando Janet abriu a porta do armário que ocupava uma parede inteira do quarto e revelou um enorme espelho. Ela me convidou a me olhar fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

A imagem refletida no espelho parecia outra pessoa. Eu olhava pasma enquanto procurava por algum detalhe que indicasse que aquela mulher realmente era eu. Minhas mãos instintivamente tocaram meu rosto - no espelho a imagem correspondeu - e percorreram a linha do pescoço resplandecente tocando os cabelos longos que caiam em cachos dourados sobre os ombros.

- Não pode ser...

- Eu sei... você esta realmente maravilhosa Angel!

- Uau!!! Eu estou... loira?

Janet sorriu.

- Dourada! Reluzente como o Sol meu bem...

O Sol... é por isso que Jake insistia em me chamar de Sol desde que eu havia acordado. Eu não conseguia entender, mas agora, enquanto focaliza meu reflexo tudo ficava mais claro. Meu corpo todo brilhava sob a luz do sol emitindo um tom âmbar, como pele bronzeada depois do verão – algo que nunca me acontecera antes, minha pele pálida nunca aceitou nenhum tipo de cor oferecida pelo Sol. Meus cabelos dourados brilhavam com pequenos reflexos das mexas que variavam em tons de castanho acobreado ao bege do mel; e desciam até abaixo da linha dos ombros em cachos leves e soltos. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foram os olhos. Meus olhos tinham adquirido o mesmo tom amarelado que eu vi nos olhos de Giacomo, com grandes pupilas negras dilatadas no centro, a lembrança do assassino fez meu corpo estremecer.

- O que foi Angel? Não gostou?

- Não, não é isso... é que eu não esperava por isso. Eu só preciso me acostumar, é só... e os olhos... por que meus olhos não são iguais aos seus e de Theodore?

- Ah, meu bem... é por causa da cor?

- Sim... são muito... muito amarelos! São como os de Giac... – eu não podia sequer pronunciar aquele nome.

- Eu sei... mas eles se atenuarão com o tempo. Essa cor é oriunda do sangue humano que ainda existe em seu organismo, querida. Quando ele for totalmente substituído e seu corpo estiver livre dele, seus olhos ficarão mais claros e logo não chamarão tanta atenção, não se preocupe.

- É sério? Tem certeza Janet? Eu não quero essa cor em mim...

- Claro Angel... não se preocupe. É absolutamente normal! Bella... sabe... sua irmã... teve uma reação muito similar a sua quando acordou.

- Ela teve?

- Sim, Bella também não esperava uma mudança tão pronunciada...

- Mas a Bells mudou tanto assim?

- Bem, querida... Bella mudou tanto quanto você! Em outra direção é claro! Mas mesmo a transformação em criaturas tão diferentes, quase opostas, não foi capaz de tirar as semelhanças compartilhadas por vocês.

- Ah... mas Bella também ficou loira?!??

Minha duvida provocou risos altos em Janet.

- Não, Angel... pelo contrario. Bella esta... como posso descrever... prateada! Sim! Essa é uma ótima definição. Bella esta prateada como a lua enquanto você é dourada como o sol! Uma é criatura da noite e a outra do dia...

...

Lua... foi a palavra que me veio à mente enquanto aguardava ansiosa pela chegada de Bella na clareira dos Cullens. O Sol estava se pondo e o crepúsculo dominava o ambiente. Ainda não era noite, mas já não era dia.

Minhas mãos aflitas procuraram as de Jake que estava bem ao meu lado e quando as encontrei segurei firme esperando pela calma que veio devagar demais.

- Quanto tempo ainda Jake?

- Só mais um pouco amor... só mais um pouco.

Janet cobriu meus ombros com seus longos braços – eu não podia dizer se seu intuito era me acalmar ou me segurar caso eu perdesse o controle, mas me deixei ficar ali aninhada entre Janet e Jake com Theodore mais a frente. Paul e Jared e os outros Quileutes em suas formas de lobo se mantinham nos flancos prontos para me segurar se fosse necessário.

Eu não conseguia decidir se o nervosismo que me atormentava naquele momento era causado pela ansiedade de reencontrar Bella e os Cullens ou apenas um reflexo do nervosismo de Jake e os outros lobos que vibrava ao meu redor. Então três lobos pequenos, muito menores do que eu esperava, saíram das arvores da floresta escura.

- Seth? – eu perguntei para Jake sem tirar meus olhos dos lobos.

- Sim... e Brady e Collin.

- Brady e Collin também...

- É... – Jake antecedeu minha duvida com resignação – somos dezessete agora... bem, se pudermos contar com Leah...

Eu supus que eu deveria ter previsto isto. Com tantos vampiros por perto, uma explosão na população de lobisomens era inevitável. E antes mesmo que eu pudesse começar a lamentar a parte triste de todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias – a perda de Sam e Emily e a fuga de Leah – meus olhos focalizaram formas familiares se materializando por entre as arvores. Carlisle foi o primeiro a se mostrar, ele caminhava muito lentamente em nossa direção. A pele clara como neve parecia reluzir mesmo no escuro. Suas mãos levantadas pareciam indicar exageradamente que um ataque não era sua intenção.

- Carlisle! – causando surpresa em todos, eu gritei e corri em sua direção.

Carlisle, o mais surpreso de todos, parou. Seu corpo de mármore congelou com minha reação, bem a minha frente e há alguns metros de distancia. Uma brisa suave soprou vinda de sua direção e trouxe um odor pungente que queimou minha garganta. Eu instintivamente me afastei e torci meu nariz, mas me recompus tão depressa quanto fui capaz, não queria ofender Carlisle.

- Humm... desculpe-me, Carlisle! Eu não quis...

- Oh, Angel! – ele se antepôs e relaxou seu corpo – Não se desculpe minha criança! Sua reação só mostra o total controle que você mantém sobre seus instintos. Isto é realmente magnífico! Você esta magnífica, minha querida! – Carlisle agora se aproximava com um pouco menos de cautela – Fico tão feliz por poder testemunhar a forma espetacular que você e sua irmã lidam com a transformação!

Eu me mantive imóvel, esperando pela reação instintiva de repudio aos vampiros, que Theodore e Janet me alertaram que poderia sentir, mas ela não veio. Tudo que eu sentia era a ânsia de ver Bella. Carlisle mantinha o sorriso largo em seu rosto sereno ao se aproximar ainda mais de mim e me abraçar. Eu pude sentir a estática se dissolvendo no ar enquanto todos relaxavam com a cena.

- Não se preocupe com o cheiro Angel... ele se atenua com o tempo – Carlisle murmurou em meus ouvidos tão baixo que tenho certeza que fomos os únicos a ouvi-lo.

- Bella?!? – eu perguntei dirigindo o olhar para as arvores e procurando por ela, já que não podia ver minha irmã entre os outros vampiros. Somente Jasper e Emmet estavam ao lado de Seth, Brady e Collin.

- Oh, sim! Edward? – Carlisle chamou.

Então eu pude reconhecer Edward no escuro, seus olhos âmbar pareciam quase calorosos ao me ver. Eu retribuí e sorri de volta. Inesperadamente um sentimento tomou conta de mim, era algo além de gratidão, Edward havia salvado a vida do meu filho e eu queria poder ser capaz de traduzir em palavras o que seu presente havia causado em mim.

- Edward... como eu posso... eu não sei como lhe agradecer...

- Não precisa cunhadinha! – Edward sorriu carinhoso e deixou um fraternal beijo em minha bochecha – somente o fato de você estar viva e bem já é o suficiente para mim... ainda mais pelo fato de você ser a causa do sorriso no rosto de minha Bella!

Edward, então, se virou e permitiu que eu avistasse Bella bem atrás dele. Nossos olhos se encontraram de novo e como em meu sonho eu encontrei a paz na presença de minha irmã. Eu estendi minha mão direita e Bella sem hesitar um segundo respondeu segurando-a com firmeza. O toque gélido de sua pele fez meu corpo estremecer, e como um choque elétrico a vibração pareceu percorrer meus braços e se transferir para Bella.

- Urgh... – Bella agora franzia sua testa de mármore e torcia o nariz exageradamente – você fede mesmo Angie!

- Ahn? – eu perguntei boquiaberta – eu? Eu estou fedendo? Você já sentiu o seu cheiro Bells? – eu terminei a brincadeira mostrando a língua para minha irmã, exatamente como uma criança birrenta.

Os braços de Bella me puxaram e nos abraçamos ternamente. Nós rimos e o som ecoou por toda a clareira causando outros risos em todos presentes. Emmet se aproximou e como no primeiro dia em nos conhecemos, ele me cobriu com seu abraço de urso.

- Hey, irmãzinha! Até que você não ficou tão feia assim!

- Humm... Emmet, seu tonto! – respondi com uma leve cotovelada em suas costelas.

- Au, Angie! Isso doeu, sabia?

- Doeu mesmo? – eu perguntei surpresa com a reação de Emmet.

- É claro que sim!

- Bom, Emm... – Jasper se aproximou sorrindo maliciosamente – parece que agora não é só a Bella que pode te vencer na queda de braço, huh? Que tal uma nova aposta, hein?


	35. Chapter 33 A Luz DA Minha Vida

_Queria te abraçar com força, te tomar nos meus braços, e te embalar pelo dia adentro e até ao fim da noite. Queria limpar suas lágrimas com um pano suave como uma nuvem, tocar de leve a sua pele, deixando os meus dedos afagarem cada pedacinho, para te cobrir com amor, com desvelo e carinho._

_Queria ter a certeza que o céu te cobrirá para sempre de bênçãos. Que a sua vida será doce, aprazível, calma como o mar em dia de maré vazia, quando foge da praia e parece plano como um espelho. Queria afastar de ti todos os perigos, todos os males, todas as mágoas._

_Mas sei que não é possível e sei também que é assim que deve ser. Porque quem nunca chorou não é um ser humano pleno. Quem nunca se arrependeu de algo não vale a pena andar por essa terra, desperdiçando palavras e gestos e fingindo que existe._

_Porque o teu futuro é hoje! E o que foi ontem... e o que será o amanhã... é você que guardará dentro de ti. Tudo o que viveu. O que doeu e o que te fez rir, numa mistura tão estranha e poderosa como é a vida._

_Porque os que atravessam a vida, plenos de certezas; os que nos rodeiam e não sentem necessidade de questionar porque nasce o sol, quem fez as flores ou o que vai dentro da alma; ou se tudo o que sentimos é uma fuga - desses não devemos ter nada a não ser pena._

_O meu amor por você será sempre maior que o universo. Porque eu sei - como você não sabe - eu te conheço como ninguém e por esta razão eu só posso ter orgulho. E não existe dentro de mim sombra de medo do seu futuro, da sua vida._

_Meu filho..._

_Eu te amo mais do que tudo._

Quando consegui abrir os meus olhos de novo, por alguns instantes vi tudo muito confuso. Como se estivesse nublado. Minha visão estava entorpecida. Mas eu sentia um perfume muito familiar. Era algo novo e também conhecido, uma mistura de sândalo e alfazema. Era um aroma doce que me transmitia tranqüilidade. E acredito que isso me ajudou a perseverar para conseguir distinguir o que tinha à minha volta. Consegui ver o que exalava aquele perfume. Vi o que me manteve viva por tanto tempo, através apenas da lembrança – a vaga e distante lembrança de seu tortuoso nascimento. Vi meu Nate. Ele estava no colo de Rose, enrolado e aninhado em seus braços de mármore. Rosalie parecia receosa – como se ainda não confiasse em mim - ela estava com os olhos apreensivos de ansiedade, mas sorria. Eu tentei retribuir ao sorriso, mas não sabia como. Minha cabeça estava muito confusa. Eu sabia quem Rosalie segurava com tanto carinho e temor, mas não sabia me expressar.

Jake, ao meu lado, continuou olhando para mim, e afagou os meus cabelos, em um jeito muito familiar. Eu me senti bem naquele momento, me senti em casa.

- Esta tudo bem amor! – foi a única coisa que ele me disse, ainda acariciando os meus cabelos de um modo muito terno.

- Nat... – eu tentei falar seu nome, mas não consegui completar a frase.

Bella então se aproximou e se pos novamente ao meu lado e de Jake. Ela sorriu para mim, demonstrando compreensão e carinho, depois de secar algumas lágrimas imaginarias que caiam de seus olhos – força do habito, acredito. Eu tinha muita coisa para perguntar, para saber. Estava ansiosa. E fiquei um pouco agitada, tentando falar, mexendo os meus lábios sem realmente pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Bella percebeu que eu estava abalada, e como sempre, conseguiu me acalmar.

- Calma Angie – ela disse, olhando nos meus olhos – Sei que você deve estar querendo saber muita coisa, não é?

Nesse momento eu consegui fazer um leve movimento de cabeça, confirmando o que ela me perguntava.

- Eu vou falar tudo o que você quiser! Tudo que você precisar saber. Mas depois. Não se preocupe mais, minha irmã. Tudo vai ficar bem... você só precisa se manter calma e tudo vai ficar bem. Eu estou ao seu lado – ela concluiu depositando um beijo em minha testa.

Bella então caminhou lentamente até o local em que Rose se mantinha estática com meu filho em seus braços reluzentes sob a lua.

- Você tem certeza Bella?

- Esta tudo bem Rose. Angie esta pronta...

Rosalie trocou um rápido olhar com Jasper, que acenou levemente – algo que eu certamente teria perdido se ainda fosse humana, tamanha tinha sido a discrição daquela cena – e entregou o pequenino bebê para minha irmã.

Bella se movia graciosa, mas lentamente em seu caminho de volta – como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Senti meu corpo se enrijecer com a ansiedade. As mãos de Jake aumentaram sua pressão sob a minha enquanto Bella cruzava a clareira em nossa direção – com Rosalie e Jasper em seu encalço.

Jake deixou um beijo carinhoso em minha bochecha, trocamos um olhar cúmplice e então eu voltei meu olhar para Bella que estava com um bebezinho enrolado em uma mantinha branca. Parou a uns dois metros bem a minha frente, mostrando o bebê. Eu finalmente consegui me mexer - meus pés pareciam flutuar sob o chão – e fui até o encontro deles.

- Angie... este é Nathan Charles Black, seu filho! – disse sorrindo como eu nunca tinha visto – Nate... – ela falou para o bebê – essa é a sua mamãe! Você vai gostar tanto dela...

Foi quando eu vi o meu filho pela primeira vez com todos os detalhes, a pequenina face, as mãozinhas, os lindos olhos verdes. E era carequinha. Fiquei parada olhando o meu bebê, senti que algumas lágrimas caiam sob meu rosto. Levei uma de minhas mãos para secá-las, mas não havia nada. Meus olhos já não eram capazes de expressar meus sentimentos e então eu soube que aquilo era algo de que meu corpo seria privado para sempre. Mas aquele era o meu momento. Eu queria guardar tudo para sempre em minha memória.

- Quer segurar mamãe? – Bella me perguntou com um largo sorriso.

Eu assenti, e ela me ajudou e me ensinou a aconchegar Nate direito em meus braços. Nunca tinha sentido tal felicidade como naquele momento. Poder segurar meu filho e de Jake. Um filho que nunca imaginei ter, mas que era a razão de tudo agora. Eu beijei sua testinha, com todo o carinho e cuidado, e olhei para Jake que olhava para nós – seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar - me encorajando.

- Oi, Nate! É a mamãe – eu disse, queria que ele conhecesse a minha voz, como conhecia a do pai e dos muitos tios que nos observavam atentos ao nosso redor – você se lembra de mim?

De repente eu pude ver reconhecimento passando por seus olhos – meu bebê reconhecia minha voz. Meu pequeno Nate sorriu para mim. Seus olhinhos brilharam como a mais preciosa esmeralda. Enquanto vislumbrava a perfeição de seu lindo rosto corado, eu soube: ele era meu. Todas as tragédias, todas as perdas e toda dor que eu senti foram necessárias para que eu estivesse ali, exatamente naquele lugar, naquele momento. E de repente tudo ficou claro, toda minha vida fez sentido. Nate era o sentido, a razão de eu existir.

Lembro de todos os detalhes daquele dia. Do dia em que ganhei uma vida completa. Uma vida que pensei que nunca teria. Assim foi o meu retorno. Sabia que tinha muita coisa ainda para descobrir – tudo que eu conhecia havia mudado. Mas eu tinha todo o tempo do mundo. E eu não estou mais sozinha.

Nem todas as palavras do mundo seriam capazes de expressar o que eu senti naquele dia. Eu me senti inteira. Completa. Feliz. Mãe.


	36. Chapter 34 Habilidades I

As sombras da noite foram se dissipando e o sol apareceu límpido e aquecedor. Olhei pra cima e vi os pássaros voarem apressados por entre as árvores. E os raios solares atingiram meus olhos e minha pele, injetando esperança em meus poros. Tinha de acreditar. Olhei ao meu redor e pude ver minha família reunida. Tantas formas de existência... tão perfeitas e tão distintas criaturas que sempre acreditei serem místicas agora conviviam juntas e felizes. Tão unidas. Como uma verdadeira família.

Emmet e Paul estavam entretidos numa espécie de competição de luta livre, aquelas brincadeiras de meninos, testando os golpes e movimentos de cada um, o que acabou por chamar a atenção de todos os outros meninos. Até Theodore havia se juntado ao grupo e agora eles já ocupavam toda a clareira dos Cullens. Carlisle observava satisfeito enquanto Seth e Edward encenavam os golpes que usaram na batalha contra Victoria e Riley há algum tempo atrás, quando eles tentaram matar Bella. Tão pouco tempo se passou e essa já parece uma realidade distante e turva de um passado tortuoso. Mas nada disso importava mais. Agora eu tinha tudo que jamais poderia ter sonhado. Minha bela e grande família ao meu lado, meu Jake para toda a eternidade e agora meu pequeno Nate.

- Como ele pode ter crescido tanto e em tão pouco tempo? Crianças recém nascidas deveriam ter esse tamanho e essa firmeza?

- Bem Angel... na verdade não. Nate aparenta ter uma certa... – Janet hesitou na escolha das palavras – bem... Nate tem o desenvolvimento um pouco mais acelerado do que o normal.

- Você quer dizer que ele esta crescendo mais rápido do que as outras crianças Janet?

- Sim, meu bem. Parece que sim.

- E por que isso ocorre?

- Acreditamos que esse seja mais dos efeitos residuais do que corre em seu sangue, entende?

- Mas o veneno de Edward anulou o veneno de... – eu já podia sentir meu humor se alterando.

- Calma Angie! Não é nada que você precise se preocupar minha irmã – Bella disse ao devolver Nate para meus braços, ele já começava a mostrar sinais de cansaço e seus pequenos olhinhos verdes piscavam com cada vez mais freqüência – Nate está ótimo e não poderia ser mais saudável.

Agora que a noite já se fazia avançada sua pele parda e seus cabelos escuros contrastavam ainda mais com o tom âmbar de minha pele. Bella e eu ainda éramos tão parecidas, mas de alguma forma parecíamos tão contrastantes, como se uma fosse quase o oposto da outra. Nate estava lindo aninhado em meus braços, um anjo que dormia um sono muito suave. Mas não parecia o bebê pequeno e frágil que senti há apenas dois dias atrás e que minha memória teimava em trazer a tona. Ele parecia uma criança de quatro ou cinco meses e realmente estava forte e saudável.

_- Ele ainda não engatinha. A gente o coloca no tapete ele vira de bruços, fica de quatro, mas não sai do lugar. Se cansa e depois chora para pegarmos no colo. Quando o coloco no chão, temos de estar sempre ao lado, pois às vezes ele se desequilibra. _

_- Oh!! Mas ele já consegue se levantar sozinho?_

_- Não. Ainda não. _

_- Mas ele já quer engatinhar?_

_- Bom, ele tenta... você tem que ver que gracinha que ele fica quando não consegue o que quer Angie! _– Bella e eu rimos enquanto admirávamos a beleza daquele anjinho adormecido.

- Qual é a graça afinal? – Janet indagou perdida.

- Ah, Janet! Você não pode negar que é muito engraçado quando Nate tenta se levantar e cai de bunda no chão!! Ele faz aquele carinha de bravo e quando parece que vai começar a chorar, ele logo solta aquela gargalhada gostosa!

- É mesmo? Ele faz isso? Ele já ri?

- Nate vive rindo Angie!

- É... sim... ele sorri muito mesmo – Janet respondeu ainda confusa.

_- Ele é lindo! Lindo e perfeito!_

- Sim... perfeito – eu não podia discordar de minha irmã - Meu filho é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

- Mas com quem você esta falando Angel?

- Como assim Janet? Estou falando com vocês!

- Mas... – Janet enrugou as sobrancelhas antes perfeitamente arqueadas e serenas.

- Eu também estou perdida aqui Angel! – Rosalie protestou.

- E eu não estou entendendo o que vocês duas querem dizer...

- Nem eu – Bella parecia tão confusa quanto eu. Ignoramos Janet e Rose e eu voltei a prestar atenção em Bella.

_- Ele está muito espertinho e atento a tudo, a gente passa o dia juntos e se entende com um olhar. Gostoso mesmo é quando ele me abraça. Ou quando acorda resmungando de madrugada e basta eu falar "titia Bella está aqui" que ele sorri, vira para o lado e dorme de novo. Tudo o que eu vou fazer, basta colocá-lo perto de mim que ele fica quietinho brincando, ao ver que estou por perto. Quando bate o sono, ele dá os bracinhos para eu pegá-lo, se aninha em meus braços e dorme... mas também fica quietinho com a Esme e a Janet e não dá o menor trabalho... _

- Ah! Meu Nate é um anjinho mesmo, não é? – eu disse orgulhosa deixando um leve beijo na testa de Nate tomando o cuidado para não acorda-lo.

- _Também está super companheirinho do papai. Nesse caso, a farra é maior e eles ficam horas brincando juntos. Nate é louco pelo pai Angie! E quando Jake não está por perto e por algum motivo ele ficar enjoado, é só eu ligar para o Jake e colocá-lo pra falar com o Nate ao telefone. Ele escuta a voz do papai e começa a rir. Coisa mais linda de se ver... e Jake não larga aquele celular por nada nesse mundo!_

- Jake no celular?

- Pois é! Quem acreditaria hein?

- Agora chega meninas! Do que vocês estão falando? Serio! – Rosalie se pronunciou alto exigindo nossa atenção.

- Ora, Rose. Estou só contando como foram os dias que Angie perdeu...

- Contando? Como?

- Ouça Rose... eu sei que você é muito apegada no Nate e o ama como se fosse seu próprio filho, mas você tem que entender que eu sou a pessoa mais parecida com a mãe dele. Então é mais do que normal que ele se identifique mais comigo...

- Ora, Bella! É claro que eu sei disso! Eu nunca questionei ou duvidei disso, de forma alguma! Só não estou entendendo o que vocês duas estão falando! – Rosalie explicou tentando disfarçar a ofensa que as palavras de Bella haviam lhe causado – Ou melhor, o que vocês duas NÃO estão falando. E como foi que você ficou sabendo daquele celular horrível que Jacob anda carregando Angel?

- Rosalie! Bella acabou de me contar, você não ouviu?

- Não. Vocês duas só ficam dizendo meia frases há quase meia hora!

- Do que você esta falando Rose?

- Bella, você não disse nada disso para Angel ainda, minha querida. Assim como Rose eu também não ouvi nada e estou tão perdida quanto ela.

- É claro que eu disse Janet! Eu acabei de contar essa historia para Angel, não foi Angie?

Eu confirmei Bella e esperei que Janet concluísse o pensamento que obviamente se desenvolvia em sua mente.

- Você falou ou pensou querida? – Janet finalmente soltou.

_- Ahn... eu... eu não sei!_

Eu me concentrei nos lábios de Bella dessa vez, eles não se mexeram e sua voz parecia emanar de dentro da minha cabeça.

- UAU!!!!


	37. Chapter 35 Habilidades II

Nós caminhávamos tranqüilos pelo caminho até a grande casa branca dos Cullens e Nate começou a chorar nos meus braços, e eu me assustei. Pensei que o estivesse machucando. Mas Janet e Bella que estavam logo a minha frente riram do meu espanto.

- Ele só está com fome Angel – Rosalie disse pegando-o e já levando uma pequena garrafa metálica até sua boca, muito parecida com essas mamadeiras tradicionais – Pronto para o lanchinho da noite bebê?

Rosalie amamentou meu filho enquanto Jake e eu olhávamos a coisa mais preciosa que eu jamais pude imaginar ter. Meu Nate.

De repente um odor estranho me atingiu. Era algo forte, salubre. Eu quase pude sentir seu gosto metálico. E me senti repentinamente sedenta.

- O que...

- Nate já tem algumas preferências Angie... - Jake me contou um pouco decepcionado - em relação ao que ele... em relação à dieta, entende?

- Então quer dizer que aquilo ali é...

- Sim... é sangue.

- Hummm...

- O que foi amor?

- Não é que... é meio estranho, você não acha?

- É eu sei... mas acho que é o mais lógico, de qualquer forma.

- E por que você diz isso Jake?

- Bem, amor.. nosso filho é um híbrido - Jake fez uma cara engraçada - não é?

- Eu ainda não entendi isso direito Jake. Você disse que o veneno de Edward anulou o veneno de lobisomem, mas todo mundo diz que Nate é diferente. Eu não entendo porque...

- Ah, amor... é meio complicado, sabe?

- Não. Eu não sei Jake... - eu respondi um pouco irritada com tamanha confusão.

- Humm... eu não sei bem como explicar, mas... bom, o que acontece é mais ou menos assim: quando Edward injetou seu veneno em Nate o processo de transformação em lobisomem ainda não tinha terminado, então na verdade, os dois venenos ainda correm no sangue do bebê, mas eles meio que se neutralizam, como se os dois estivessem "brigando" para tomar controle de todo o sistema. Entendeu?

- Sei... então ele tem ambos venenos? Nate é um vampiro e um lobisomem ao mesmo tempo? E isso não acarreta algum efeito colateral?

- Bem, na verdade ninguém sabe disso ao certo amor... mas Carlisle e Theodore têm muitas teorias.

- Como sempre...

- Sim... como sempre... mas o fato de termos três bebês tão diferentes agora, ajuda muito nas expectativas, sabe?

- Arram... mas e por que Nate cresce tão rápido? E será que isso um dia vai parar? Digo até quando Nate continuará a crescer com essa velocidade? - eu já não podia esconder a ansiedade e o temor do pensamento.

- Calma amor! Isso também tem uma explicação... segundo Carlisle a transformação sempre procura levar o corpo à perfeição, tipo modifica o corpo até que ele esteja em sua mais perfeita forma e depois o congela para sempre.

- Então Nate se desenvolverá normalmente?

- É claro que sim!

- E depois?

- Humm...eu não sei amor... o que acontecerá depois... bem isso nós teremos que descobrir juntos! Mas não é nada que nós precisamos pensar agora meu amor... Nate não poderia estar melhor!

- Eu sei Jake... mas... eu não consigo entender... Nate é um lobisomem? Ou ele é um vampiro? Ou nenhum dos dois?

- É... bem... eu..

- Angel, minha querida... - Carlisle agora se aproximava na tentativa de me acalmar e explicar o que Jake não conseguia pôr em palavras - Nate é um pequeno milagre! Ele é algo ninguém jamais imaginou que pudesse existir. É a junção perfeita de duas espécies até então opostas e inimigas. Nate é a prova viva de que vampiros e lobisomens podem coexistir em paz e harmonia. É por isso que ele é tão especial, meu bem.

E então as palavras de Carlisle juntaram as peças que faltavam em minha mente e tudo fez sentido. Nate realmente era a razão de minha existência.

- Então é para isso que eu estou aqui! Nate é a razão de tudo! Tudo!

- Sim amor... tudo - Jake também sorria e parecia compartilhar do mesmo sentimento que eu - eu, você... Bells e Edward... TUDO!

- Bom, isso sem contar o tudo o que ele pode fazer, né?

- Como assim Seth? - eu o indaguei e imediatamente procurei por Carlisle - ele ainda faz mais alguma coisa?

Carlisle, Jake, Seth, Theodore e Janet riram de meu espanto. Bella tomou Nate do colo de Rose e se aproximou de nós. Ela então acariciou levemente o cabelo escuro de meu filho e disse:

- Nate pode fazer coisas incríveis Angie... _outro dia eu tinha acabado de alimentá-lo e fui trocar EJ, então Nate, por ciúme talvez, ficou extremamente agitado, quase irritado eu acho... e sem aviso algum, de repente, bem diante de meus olhos ele se transformou em um belo lobinho prateado!_

- LOBO?? - eu senti a surpresa que as palavras causaram em todos ao redor que não puderam ouvir a história que Bells acabara de me contar - meu Nate pode se transformar?

-_ Sim Angie... ele pode sim! E você tem que ver que gracinha de lobo ele é! Todo reluzente sob o sol! E apesar de ainda nem engatinhar, na forma humana, quando ele se transforma Nate consegue correr como um raio! _

Bella me contou tudo sobre essa experiência; como Nate se transformava em uma espécie de híbrido lobisomem/vampiro quando ficava agitado - seus pêlos de lobisomem prateados e brilhantes como pele de vampiro, seus lindos olhinhos verdes esmeralda atentos a tudo e todos; e depois como ele voltava a forma humana ao se acalmar.

_- Ah! E ele também tem a habilidade de cura quase instantânea como de Jake e Theodore._

_- Sério?_

_- Arran!_

_- O que mais Bells? O que mais ele faz?_

_- Oh, Angie! Eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar!_

_- Hummm... e não é ótimo termos toda a eternidade para fazê-lo, agora? _- eu ironizei, mas no fundo esse era mesmo o grande alívio que eu sentia. Passar toda a eternidade com as pessoas que eu mais amava.

- E... será que vocês se incomodariam de compartilhar o assunto conosco, os "mentalmente surdos"? - Edward ironizou usando um dos termos que Bells e eu costumávamos usar para nos definir.

- Edward... meu Edward! - Bella o abraçou ternamente e lhe beijou a face - meu amor! Incomodado com a repentina "ignorância", é?

- Humm... Bella... isso não é nada engraçado! - um ar de menino manhoso passou pelo rosto de Edward.

- Ah! É sim Edward! E você não tem idéia de como! - eu o aticei ainda mais - agora será que você, cunhadinho, poderia nos dar licença, por favor? Bella e eu temos temos muito o que conversar!


	38. Chapter 36 Habilidades III

**HEY, ARTEMISE!! MAIS DOIS CAPÍTULOS NOVINHOS!!!**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTE! ME CONTE O QUE ACHOU, OK??**

**BJO, BJO.**

**MIA,**

A casa parecia ainda mais clara e ampla. Tudo estava arrumado e silencioso. Era incrível como tudo parecia diferente agora. Vistos com meus novos olhos, meu novo "eu" a grande casa branca dos Cullens parecia tão diferente, como se eu nunca a tivesse realmente visto antes.

O sol já se punha bem alto no céu e seus raios invadiam a sala como a ansiedade que começava a tomar conta de mim.

- Bells... eu queria... _onde está Reneesme e EJ?_

- Alice?? - Bella chamou em resposta a minha pergunta silenciosa - está tudo bem Alice. Você pode descer agora...

E então Alice apareceu no topo da escadaria de mármore branco. Parecia quase tímida, mas eu pude reconhecer o receio em sua face - ainda perfeita e graciosa como eu me lembrava - quando Alice trocou um rápido olhar com Edward.

- Sim - Edward tentou amenizar meu desconforto e confirmou Bells - ela está pronta.

Alice desceu vagarosamente cada degrau. Jasper se posicionou ao meu lado rapidamente, como sempre esperando por algum descontrole de minha parte.

- Jasper?!? - eu disse irritada - Por favor?

- É só por precaução Angel... - Jasper respondeu se desculpando - eu sei que você está bem e conseguiu manter o controle formidávelmente, mas é que... - ele abaixou a cabeça envergonhado e não conseguiu terminar.

- É difícil para Jasper aceitar que você e Bella tenham tanto auto controle Angel... - Edward tentou explicar a reação de seu irmão - não se sinta ofendida, ele só quer ajudar...

Eu voltei meu olhar para Jasper e ele continuava com um ar de desculpas em seu rosto, foi só então que eu percebi as horrendas e profundas cicatrizes que lhe marcavam o corpo todo. Bella já havia me posto a par da antiga vida de Jasper e das terríveis batalhas que ele havia travado quando do início de sua tortuosoa criação, mas eu nunca havia notado a severidade das marcas de seu passado.

- Oh, Jas... me desculpe! É só que eu... eu quero tanto conhecer meus sobrinhos!

- Eu sei Angel. Eu é que peço-lhe desculpas - Jasper respondeu já mais relaxado - Alice, amor? Venha... traga Nessie para conhecer a tia!

- Nessie?? - eu perguntei surpresa.

_"- Do que você a… chamou?_

_Jacob deu mais um passo para trás, com o olhar envergonhado. _

_- Bem... - ele resmungou - é que esse nome que você escolheu é estranho e soa como uma espécie de..._

_- E você resolveu apelidar minha filha de Monstro do Lago Ness? - eu gritei"._

Eu ri com a explicação mental de Bella.

- Oh, Jake!! - eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça e soltei um olhar reprovador em direção a Jake, tentando disfarçar a vontade de rir - só você teria pensado nesse apelido, não é?

Jake deu de ombros e soltou uma gargalhada que ecoou alto por toda a sala, enquanto Alice se aproximava de mim e me oferecia minha bela sobrinha.

- Nessie... - eu disse segurando aquela bela garotinha em meus braços - como você é linda!

O bebê então conscientemente tocou minha face de leve com suas pequeninas mãozinhas.

- Oh!! - foi tudo que saiu de minha garganta.

- Ela também é especial Angie...- Bella me disse baixinho e novamente continuou a história só para mim, em minha mente:

_"- Eu te disse que era difícil de explicar __- Edward murmurou em meu ouvido - __Mas é eficaz como meio de comunicação..._

_- O que foi isso? __- Jacob perguntou._

_Eu pisquei rapidamente várias vezes_

_- __Humm... Eu... Eu acho... Mas eu parecia horrivel... - eu disse._

_- Essa é a única memória que ela tem de você __- Edward explicou. _

_Era óbvio que ele tinha visto o que ela estava me mostrando enquanto ela pensava nisso. Ele ainda estava contraído, sua voz áspera por reviver a memória. _

_- Ela está deixando você saber que __ela fez a __conexão, que ela sabe quem você é..._

_- Mas __como __ela fez isso?_

_Reneesme parecia indiferente com meus olhos injetados. Ela estava sorrindo levemente e puxando um pedaço de meu cabelo._

_- Como eu ouço pensamentos? Como Alice prevê o futuro? __- Edward perguntou retoricamente e então encolheu os ombros._

_- __Ela é talentosa..._

_- É uma volta interessante __- Carlisle disse a Edward - __Como se ela fizesse exatamente o oposto do que você pode fazer..._

_- Interessante __- Edward concordou - __Eu imagino..._

_Eu sabia que eles estavam especulando, mas eu não ligava. Eu estava olhando para o rosto mais bonito do mundo. Ela estava quente em meus braços, me lembrando do momento em que a escuridão quase ganhou, quando não havia sobrado nada no mundo para se segurar. Nada forte o suficiente pra me puxar da escuridão esmagadora. O momento em que eu pensei na Reneesme e encontrei algo que eu nunca deixaria ir. _

_- __Eu me lembro de você também... __- eu disse a ela calmamente._

_Pareceu bem natural me inclinar e pressionar os meus lábios em sua testa. Ela cheirava maravilhosamente. O cheiro de sua pele deixou minha garganta queimando, mas era fácil ignorar. Isso não tirou a alegria do momento. Reneesme era real e eu a conhecia. Ela era a mesma pela qual eu lutei desde o começo. Minha pequena cutucadora, aquela que me amava de dentro também. Metade Edward, perfeita e amável. E metade eu - o que, surpreendentemente, a fez melhor ao invés de pior._

_Eu estava certa o tempo todo. Ela valia a luta"._

...


	39. Chapter 37 Habilidades IV

O EJ é lindo, super fofo e parece estar descobrindo o mundo. É a cara do pai e segundo a vovó Esme tem a mesma cor dos olhos que Edward tinha - azuis da cor do céu. Meu sobrinho tem o mesmo nome do pai e do padrinho. A Bells colocou o segundo nome em homenagem ao meu Jake - que não poderia estar mais orgulhoso, é claro. Edward Jacob Cullen.

Fiquei pasma com a extraorinária desenvoltura de EJ. Ele já fala angu, bu... faz carrinho com a boca, pega tudo direitinho, já sabe o que quer... imita algumas coisas tipo barulhinhos e quando vê alguém comendo ele fica mastigando (normalmente Seth!), apesar de ainda não ter comido nada (continua na amamentação especial e exclusiva). EJ tem a mesma idade de Nate - apenas dois dias de vida - mas assim como Nessie, ele aparenta ser ainda mais crescido e desenvolvido do que o priminho. EJ parece ter uns quatro meses e segundo Bells está pesando 7,60kg e medindo 65 cm... muito, muito lindo e fofo. Ele é uma criança linda, esperta, inteligente, e muito amado...

- Oh, Bells! Ele é uma graça! Perfeito!

- Eu sei... - Bella sorria orgulhosa.

_"Ele está acordando só uma vez para se alimentar durante a madrugada, ele mesmo que determinou isso, ele não é mais um nenen... Angie, ele gosta de ficar em pezinho no colo observando tudo ao seu redor! Adora bater um papo com sua mãozinha... sorri quando recebe atenção e resmunga se está sozinho. Ás vezes faço de propósito, dou uma "sumidinha" do campo de visão dele e ele começa a reclamar. Ai eu falo (ainda sem ele me ver) "cadê o nenen lindo da mamãe?". E só de ouvir minha voz, fica que nem uma minhoquinha se remexendo todo. E então eu apareço e falo "oi EJ!!" e ele abre aquele sorrisão banguela delicioso..."._

- Ele já está um mocinho e se comporta super bem - Esme não pôde mais se conter e começou a se gabar do neto - dorme quase a noite toda! Acorda só para mamar, não é Bella?

- Arran! Mas já está ficando mimadinho... todos os dias de manhã quando acorda eu o coloco na cama comigo e ele ainda dorme mais umas duas horas! É super gostoso porque ele é muito bem humorado. Se ele acorda e eu estou olhando para ele é aquela alegria, ele dá umas risadinhas super fofas. Mas se ele acorda e não tem ninguém para lhe dar atenção ele fica resmungando "ooo" "uuu"... Muito, muito, muito lindo!

- Ah, amor! Esse nosso afilhado não pára de nos surpreender...

- Sério, Jake? Não me diga que ele também pode "falar" com o toque como Nessie?

- Ahnn... não. É diferente... EJ... ele tem um negócio chamado mime... mime o quê mesmo Carlisle?

E como sempre Jake conseguiu arrancar risadas de toda a família.

- Mimetismo Empático, Jacob... - Carlisle respondeu ainda ao risos.

- Ah... sei... - eu continuei esperando alguma outra explicação de Carlisle.

- Bem, querida... nosso EJ tem um dom bastante especial! Ele tem a habilidade de mimetizar as habilidades de outros seres somente por tocá-los. No entanto, ele só é capaz de ter uma capacidade de cada vez, e aparentemente perde sua capacidade anterior após absorver uma outro.

_"Absorver... absorver os poderes dos outros" _- ouvi agradecida a voz de Bells esclarecendo enquanto Carlisle prosseguia com a "palestra".

- O DNA específico de EJ permite uma mistura. Como cores num mosaico, reseqüenciando-se para copiar as habilidades daqueles ao seu redor.

- Tipo... como um camaleão? É isso Carlisle?

- Humm... mais como uma esponja Angel. E é exatamente por isso que eu e Theodore estamos estudando-o.

- Mas será que... isso poderia ser perigoso para ele ou para outras pessoas?

- Se ele absorver demais ou entrar em contato com uma habilidade instável, então certamente que sim.

- É, mas até agora nada sério aconteceu... - Rosalie logo se pôs a defender EJ - a capacidade dos "doadores" não se extingue após EJ absorvê-las.

_"Outro dia, Alice e eu estavámos brincando com Nessie que dormia lindamente junto ao pequeno Nate. Você pode "ver" os sonhos dela enquanto ela dorme só de tocá-la, sabia? Quando Esme trouxe EJ que pedia por mim e ele imediatamente pos sua mãozinha sobre a minha bochecha - extamente como Nessie faz - e então ele "falo" comigo!_

_"Sério??"_

_"Sério! Mas então eu percebi que ele também estava tocando o braço de Nessie. Isso passou despercebido até que Edward comentou que ouviu os pensamentos de Emmet na mente de EJ, quando ele estava lhe dando a mamadeira"._

- Inacreditável!!!

- Ah! Vocês duas vão começar a tagarelar em silêncio de novo? - Rosalie disse exigindo nossa atenção.

- Oh, me desculpe Rose! Nós nem percebemos quando fazemos isso...

- É foi sem querer Rosalie... - eu disse lhe fazendo um agrado com um forte abraço.

- Humm... Ai Angel! Você está me machucando, sabia?

- Ehehehhh... desculpe Rose! - tentei diminuir a intensidade do meu abraço.

- Mas que negócio é esse de "tagarelar em silêncio"? - Alice quis saber.

Eu havia me esquecido que Alice e Esme foram as únicas que não estavam presentes na clareira quando eu e Bells descobrimos nossa ligação ainda mais especial e paranormal.

- Ah... Bella e eu... nós tipo... nós podemos conversar uma com a outra sem falar, entende?

- Como se tivessémos uma frequência de rádio só nossa! - Bells se exibia satisfeita.

- Telepatia? Nossa! - Esme correu para escutar a novidade - mas essas minhas filhas são muito talentosas mesmo, não são? - ela dizia enquanto envolvia Bells e eu num abraço forte e maternal como sempre - eu sempre soube que vocês eram especiais! Mas telepatia? Um dom tão raro!

- Bem, mãe... - Edward realmente era filho de Carlisle e se pôs a explicar - diferente da maioria das outras ocorrências aparentemente sobrenaturais, a menção da telepatia é bastante comum em textos históricos. Na Bíblia por exemplo, alguns profetas são descritos como tendo a habilidade de ver o futuro ou conhecer segredos íntimos das pessoas sem que as mesmas os tenham dito. Na Índia também existem diversos textos falando sobre a comunicação de pensamentos, sentimentos ou conhecimentos de uma pessoa para outra, sem o uso dos sentidos da audição, da visão, do olfato, do paladar ou do tato. Mas o conceito de receber e enviar mensagens entre pessoas parece ser algo relativamente moderno. Neste conceito existe um emissor e um ou vários receptores.

Todos na sala escutavam atentos enquanto Edward falava - alguns mais que os outros. Seth estava tão concentrado e tenho certeza de que se ele tivesse um pedaço de papel em suas mãos estaria anotando todas as palavras de Edward. Seth não podia esconder a admiração que sentia por Edward, na verdade ele sequer tentava. Ele e Edward se conectaram de uma forma muito terna quando enfrentaram Victoria e seu bando de vampiros recém criados há algum tempo atrás, e agora que Seth tivera o imprinting com Nessie essa ligação só fazia se fortalecer.

- A telepatia é às vezes chamada leitura da mente ou transmissão de pensamento - Edward agora parecia explicar especificamente para Seth - alguns cientistas acreditam que nem a distância nem o tempo afetam a telepatia. Desta forma, os pensamentos de uma pessoa poderiam ser recebidos por outra pessoa até mesmo de um país para outro.

- Ah! Você está brincando! Fala sério, hein sogrinha? Você é maneira!!!

Um rosnado ruidoso saiu da garganta de Bella.

- Seth... Seth... - eu alertei - olha o linguajar!


	40. Chapter 38 E Algum Tempo Se Passou

**EPDV Angel.**

- Já fez um ano que Leah partiu...

- Sim... e nenhuma notícia ainda.

- Seth esta devastado... Oh! E pobre Sue...

- Sim, pobre Sue! Eu não entendo como Leah foi capaz... deixar sua própria família e sumir assim... sem dar noticias por tanto tempo. Isso é uma crueldade!

- Ora, Angel! Não julgue Leah assim... – Rosalie se pronunciou pela primeira desde o inicio da conversa - Você não sabe o que é perder o amor de sua vida e junto com ele a única chance de se realizar como mãe... formar uma família...

- Oh, Rose! Desculpe-me... você esta certa! Eu não... não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Rosalie – Bells como sempre completava minhas palavras e tentou amenizar a dor que Rosalie sentia empaticamente pela situação de Leah – é só que é muito estranho nenhum dos meninos conseguir se comunicar com Leah por tanto tempo. Parece até que ela esta evitando se transformar para que ninguém saiba de seu paradeiro. E isso fere a todos eles... estamos todos preocupados com Leah... é só isso!

- Humm... eu sei! Mas eu entendo o que Leah esta passando e sou a única que não julga! Posso imaginar como ela deve estar se sentindo. Acho que ela só precisa de um tempo, entende? Ela voltara quando estiver pronta.

O som do carro de Charlie estacionando em frente a casa dos Cullens nos distraiu e serviu para dar um fim à conversa que já começava a ficar pesada.

- Hey gente! Chegamos! – Charlie chegou acompanhado de Billy e Sue - Parece que se passaram anos!

- Nessie! Nate! EJ! O vovô Charlie chegou!

Ness foi a primeira a chegar, correndo graciosamente em direção a Charlie.

- Olhe para você Nessie! Venha pro vovô! Eu juro que você cresceu uns cinco centímetros. E você parece magra, Ness - ele me olhou irritado - Eles não a estão alimentando por aqui?!

- É só o crescimento súbito. Coisa da idade, pai... - eu murmurei e chamei através de seus ombros - Hey Sue!

O cheiro de frango, tomate, alho, e queijo emanavam da cozinha. Esme e Janet haviam preparado um verdadeiro banquete para os convidados, provavelmente cheiravam bem pra qualquer um. Eu pude também sentir o cheiro fresco de madeira e embalagens cheias de pó que Charlie trazia.

- Entre pai... – Bella apareceu com EJ no colo - Billy, Sue venham! Saiam do frio.

- Olá Bells! EJ!! – Charlie saudou o pequeno EJ com um beijo carinhoso - Como você esta, campeão? Tão grande! Forte como o vovô, não é? E onde está meu outro netinho?

- Ele está bem aqui! – Jake se aproximava sorrindo – vá dizer "olá" para seus avós Nate!

Jake pos Nate no chão, e ele correu em nossa direção. Uma gargalhada gostosa emanou da garganta de Nate quando Billy o segurou e começou a fazer cócegas em sua barriguinha.

- Ah, meu pequeno lobinho! – Billy dizia entre beijos ternos e arremessando Nate para o alto – você gosta né? Ah, gosta sim!!

- Billy! Você quer tomar cuidado com essas brincadeiras? – Charlie chamou – ele é só um bebe e você vai acabar machucando meu neto!

- O MEU neto gosta!

Charlie bufou, mas depois olhou para Nate que sorriu largamente – obviamente adorando – e foi em direção a Billy na tentativa de tomar Nate de seu colo.

- Será que você poderia deixar de ser tão ciumento Charlie? Você já esta com Nessie!

- Dê meu neto Billy! Eu consigo segurar os dois!

- Hey! Hey! Hey! O que é que esses dois velhos rabugentos já estão aprontando? – Seth adentrava a sala e já tomava Nessie de Charlie – comportem-se ou ter de pô-los de castigos!

- Seu velho carrancudo! – Billy disse num tom infantil.

- Vou te mostrar o velho já já...

...

**EPDV Bella.**

- O que foi pai? – eu perguntei quando percebi que Charlie continuava a me olhar desconcertado.

- Uhnn... nada Bells...

- Ora, Charlie... me conte, vamos!

- Humm... não é nada, serio filha. É só que... bem... por que seus olhos ainda têm essa cor?

- Ah... – apesar de Charlie estar ciente de minha atual condição, nunca foi lhe dito especificamente o que eu era – bem, pai... eles vão demorar um pouco para clarear...

- Eles vão voltar ao normal? Digo... algum dia?

- Bem... não exatamente – percebi a decepção no rosto de Charlie – mas não continuarão tão vermelhos como agora!

- Humm... – ele respondeu pensativo.

Charlie não era nenhum estúpido e sabia que havia diferente em mim, em Angie e em todos os outros – Jacob havia se transformado para poder lhe explicar o que havia acontecido, mas Charlie nunca fez perguntas ou quis saber o que exatamente havia mudado. Ele estremecia toda vez que eu o abraçava, mas tentava disfarçar. Isso me deixava triste, eu nunca gostei de mentir para meu pai – nunca fui muito boa nisso de qualquer forma – mas eu não podia deixar que o meu mundo "contaminasse" a realidade de Charlie.

- Angie...??

- Angel também não voltara a ser como era antes Charlie...

- Mas... os olhos dela?

- Sim... eles também se tornarão um pouco mais discretos com o tempo.

- Que bom.

Angel se aproximou e surpreendeu Charlie com um forte abraço depois que eu deixei que ela "ouvisse" a conversa que acabara de ter.

- O que esta afligindo o pai mais lindo desse mundo?

- Oh, Angie!! Nada... nada... Bells e eu estávamos apenas conversando querida.

Eu troquei um olhar com Angel e numa rápida conversa mental decidimos deixar esse assunto morrer ali mesmo.

- Então por que não vamos até a sala? As crianças não agüentam mais esperar! Esta na hora de abrir os presentes!

- Charlie? – eu chamei – você sabe que nós te amamos, não é?

O usual desconforto emergiu no rosto de Charlie que ruborizou levemente.

- Arran... – ele apenas murmurou sem jeito.

- Oh, pai!

Eu o abracei e deixei um suave beijo em sua bochecha. E juntos, Angel de um lado e eu do outro, nos dirigimos para sala repleta de presentes, onde todos nossos entes queridos se reuniam ao redor da grande arvore de natal montada bem no centro.

...

**EPDV Charlie.**

Estávamos reunidos para a ceia de Natal. Minhas filhas, meus genros, meus netos e eu; e mais o resto de suas enormes famílias. Como qualquer ceia natalina de qualquer família. Naquela mesa, todos riam, falavam ao mesmo tempo, faziam comentários sobre a comida – alguns comiam demasiadamente e outros nem tocavam o prato - contavam piadas.

Gosto desses encontros - que na verdade acontecem com menos freqüência do que eu gostaria - no entanto, naquele Natal alguma coisa estava diferente. No principio não estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia no ar que alguma coisa diferente estava acontecendo.

Discretamente, procurando não chamar a atenção, olhei para cada uma de minhas filhas. Não eram mais crianças, eram duas adultas, com duas famílias diferentes. Minha filha mais velha, Bella, pouco lembrava aquela garotinha que corria comigo, querendo sempre chegar à minha frente. A nostalgia e a saudade estavam invadindo meus pensamentos.

Fechei os olhos por um instante e voltei no tempo. Lembrei-me de quando aos domingos pela manhã eu levava Bells para brincar naquela pracinha que ficava perto de casa. Ainda pequenina, se aventurava a dar umas voltinhas, mas com duas rodinhas protegendo para que não caísse. Lembro-me da primeira vez que levei minha filha a creche. Uniforme azul, blusa branca e uma pasta com papéis para desenho e caixas de lápis de cor. Bella me olhou com um olhar suplicante quando o deixei a porta da escola. Entretanto, quando fui buscá-la mais tarde, o olhar de súplica tinha se transformado em olhos brilhantes de satisfação. Durante o dia brincou tanto, que se esqueceu do pai. Claro! Minha filha, surpreendentemente, sempre preferiu as bolas, correrias, artes e baguncinhas muito mais apropriadas para os meninos. Como o tempo passou!

Já com minha Angie, uma das melhores lembranças foi no dia em que se casou. Ela estava linda. Parecia realmente um anjo. Fiz o possível para não me emocionar, para não chorar, mas, chegou uma hora que perdi totalmente o controle e aí, foi um mar de lágrimas. Às vezes me pergunto se sua infância foi feliz, se seu "pai" a amou tanto quanto eu a amo. E apesar de não tê-la visto crescer, eu a conheço. Porque ela é minha, sempre foi. Vinte e dois anos! Vinte e dois anos que passaram rápido, muito rápido. Bons tempos aqueles.

Mas o que é extremamente curioso e que me intriga, é porque será que às vezes sentimos saudade do tempo em que eram crianças, que cabiam perfeitamente no nosso colo, que suas mãozinhas ficavam escondidas entre nossas mãos? Por que será que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, temos vontade de entrar numa máquina do tempo e voltar aos melhores momentos da época em que nossos filhos eram crianças?

Lamentei não ter participado mais das brincadeiras, ter exagerado um pouco quando chamava a atenção pelas travessuras. Talvez eu devesse ter sido um pai mais amoroso, mais carinhoso. Mas se agora elas estão comigo, sentadas ao meu redor, olhando para mim sem entender porque estou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas é porque de fato, elas me amam.

Quanto às lágrimas, provavelmente foi um cisco que caiu nos meus olhos...


	41. Chapter 39 Ameaça I

**Este capítulo contém um trecho adaptado do quarto livro da Saga Crepúsculo - Amanhecer - de Stephanie Meyer. Não é minha intenção o plagio, de forma alguma. Isso somente se faz necessário para "localizar" a FIC no mesmo contexto do livro, que é na verdade meu real e único intento.**

**EPDV Angel.**

- Bom dia, Angie!

- Oh, bom dia, Bells! – eu saudei mesmo estranhando a presença de minha irmã ao meu lado na cama – o que você faz aqui tão cedo?

- Humm... Edward e Jake foram caçar com Emmet e Jas...

- Já? Eles já saíram? Eles não iam sair só de tarde?

- É, mas parece que tem uma tempestade se aproximando. E eles queriam evitá-la... as "presas" ficam difíceis de rastrear na chuva...

- Ah, sim... nossa! Eu não ouvi nada... estava dormindo tão pesado!

- É... eu sei... adoro quando você dorme... sinto falta.

- Oh, Bells! Eu sinto muito, minha irmã!

- Não, não! Não é nada demais! É só que eu não sabia que gostava tanto de algumas coisas...

- Eu entendo.

- Sabe? É dos sonhos que eu mais sinto falta. É tão bom quando "vejo" os seus... é quase como se eu estivesse sonhando também, entende?

- Arran...

Então eu me lembrei de um sonho recorrente que andava me intrigando há muito tempo. Era sempre com a mesma menina, ruiva de olhos verdes bem brilhantes. Parecia humana, mas havia algo diferente nela, eu não sabia dizer o que era. Ela já havia me dito seu nome, mas por algum motivo eu nunca me lembrava dele. Tudo que eu conseguia me lembrar ao acordar era de seus cabelos vermelhos e seus belos olhos verdes, e também de sentir que a conhecia de algum lugar. Ela era tão familiar e em meus sonhos eu sempre me sentia responsável por ela.

Bella "viu" o que eu pensava e simplesmente disse:

- Ivy. O nome dela é Ivy...

- Você a conhece Bells?

- Não. Só dos seus sonhos... mas... – Bella fez uma longa pausa – eu já a vi em algum lugar, só não me lembro onde!

- É estranho, não? Eu também tenho esse sentimento, eu não consigo entender...

- Sim. Estranho... você já conversou com alguém sobre isso?

- Só Janet. E segundo ela esses sonhos recorrentes podem ser um sinal de algo pendente que precisa ser solucionado. Janet disse que o sonho se repetirá sempre que o problema estiver em evidência na minha vida.

- Problema?

- É... foi o que ela disse.

- Humm... só espero que não seja nada...

- Eu sei... eu sei... tenho certeza que não é nada Bells! Não se preocupe. E onde estão as crianças?

- Dormindo. Eu trouxe Nessie e EJ... estão dormindo no quarto de Nate, achei que você não se importaria...

- Humm, é claro que não... podemos levá-los para passear mais tarde! Nate tem insistido que também quer aprender a caçar como o pai... tão bonitinho!

Bella soltou um riso fraco.

- Sim... seria bom passarmos a tarde na clareira... depois da tempestade.

Nuvens luminosas, em raios e faíscas secas, tremeram o ar com estrondos constantes. Um pingo, outro maior, dois, quatro, oito, dezesseis. O vento descontrolou-se. Mudou de forma. Tornou-se sádico, cruel. Maltratou árvores, arrancou folhas, espalhou a chuva sem dó aumentando o peso, o ritmo e o tom agudo dos seus pingos. Multiplicaram-se os raios e os trovões. Pedras de gelo afiadas já estalavam, quebrando as telhas e estragando tudo. Um raio cortou o horizonte e no estrondo nasceu no céu incandescente. Molhado e perverso arrancou duas árvores, lançou pedras, revirou a poeira, agitou o solo. Sua raiva materializou-se em funis negros e lamacentos, puxando fios, galhos...

Bastou um raio para apagar toda a cidade. Por meia hora a terra estremeceu sob as nuvens, até que eles finalmente cansaram. Chega! Chega de violência – eu pensei. E o silencio reinou, exceto por uma brisa longa e suave. As nuvens relaxaram e aos poucos foram seguindo seu rumo, revelando as estrelas que iluminaram o céu como não acontecia há muito tempo, e a terra descansou em silêncio.

Alguma coisa muito seria estava prestes a acontecer. Eu podia sentir.

...

**EPDV Bella.**

_- Pense no que ela viu essa tarde - eu disse em voz baixa interrompendo qualquer coisa que Emmet estava começando a falar - para alguém que perdeu a mãe por causa de uma criança imortal o que Reneesme pareceria?_

_Tudo estava silencioso de novo à medida que os outros vinham para onde eu estava. _

_- Uma criança imortal - Carlisle sussurrou._

_Eu senti Edward se ajoelhar ao meu lado, passando seus braços em volta de nós._

_- Mas ela está errada - eu continuei - Reneesme não é como essas outras crianças. Nem EJ! Ou Nate... Elas tinham sua idade e corpos congelados, e eles crescem muito a cada dia. Elas estavam fora do controle, mas eles nunca machucam Charlie, ou Sue, e nem mesmo os mostram coisas que podem ser incômodas a eles. Eles podem se controlar. E são mais inteligente do que muitos adultos. Não haveria nenhuma razão para... - eu balbuciei, esperando alguém para exalar com alívio, esperando a quebra da tensão fria que se instalara na sala, ao perceberam que eu estava certa. _

_A sala somente pareceu ficar ainda mais fria. Conseqüentemente a minha pequena voz manteve-se em silêncio. Ninguém falou nada por um longo tempo. Então, Edward sussurrou no meu cabelo. _

_- Não é o tipo de crime pelo qual eles procuram pistas, amor - ele disse calmamente - Aro viu a prova de Irina em seus pensamentos. Eles vêm para destruir, não para raciocinar._

_- Mas eles estão errados - eu disse obstinadamente._

_- Eles não vão esperar para que os provemos isso._

_A voz dele continuava baixa, gentil, aveludada… Mas ainda, a dor e a desolação no som eram indiscutíveis. Sua voz estava como os olhos de Alice antes, como o interior de um túmulo. _

_- O que nós podemos fazer? - eu exigi. _

_Reneesme estava tão quente e perfeita em meus braços, sonhando pesadamente. Eu estava tão preocupada sobre a aceleração de idade de Reneesme, EJ e Nate - preocupada que eles podiam ter apenas uma década de vida ou talvez até menos. O terror parecia irônico agora. Eles tinham pouco mais de um mês… _

_Qual era o limite, então? Eu havia tido a maior felicidade que poucas pessoas já experimentaram. Havia alguma lei natural que exigia partes iguais de felicidade e miséria no mundo? Minha alegria estava pesando na balança? Será que quatorze meses era tudo o que eu podia ter? _

_Foi Emmet que respondeu a minha pergunta retórica._

_- Vamos lutar! - ele disse calmamente._

_- Nós não podemos ganhar - Jasper rosnou. Eu podia imaginar qual era sua expressão e o quanto seu corpo estava curvado sobre Alice protetoramente. _

_- Bom, não podemos fugir. Não com Demetri por perto - Emmet fez um som de desgosto e eu sabia instintivamente que ele não estava chateado com a idéia do perseguidor dos Volturi e sim com a idéia de correr do perigo._

_- E eu não sei se a gente não consegue ganhar - ele disse - há poucas opções para considerar. Não precisamos lutar sozinhos._

_Quebrei a cabeça com aquilo._

_- Nós não devemos sentenciar a morte dos Quileuttes, também, Emmet._

_- Relaxe, Bella - sua expressão estava diferente de quando ele estava contemplado lutar com as anacondas. _

_Nem mesmo a ameaça de aniquilação podia mudar a perspectiva de Emmet, sua habilidade de emoção em frente a um desafio. _

_- Eu não quis dizer o bando todo. Seja realista, pense. Você acha que Jacob, Seth ou qualquer um dos outros vão ignorar a invasão? Mesmo que não fosse sobre Nessie? Para não mencionar isso, e agradeça a Irina, Aro sabe demais sobre nossa aliança com o bando agora. E é claro, ainda temos Angel... Theodore e Janet são crianças da lua... – Emmet lembrou num tom severo - mas eu estava pensando em nossos outros amigos._

_Carlisle ecoou como um sussurro. _

_- Os outros amigos... nós não temos que sentenciar à morte._

_- Hey, nós vamos deixá-los decidir - Emmet disse em um tom para tranqüilizar - eu não estou dizendo que eles têm que lutar conosco! - eu podia ver o plano refinando-se em sua mente enquanto ele falava – se eles apenas estivessem ao nosso lado, para fazer o suficiente para os Volturi hesitarem. Bella está certa, apesar de tudo. Se nós pudéssemos os forçar a parar e escutar. Embora isso possa levar embora toda a razão para uma luta... _

_Havia uma insinuação de um sorriso na cara de Emmet agora. Eu fiquei surpresa que ninguém tivesse batido nele ainda. Eu quis._

_- Sim - Esme disse ansiosamente - isso faz sentido, Emmet. Tudo que nós precisamos é que os Volturi parem por um momento. Apenas o suficiente para escutar._

_- Nós precisaríamos de uma exibição das testemunhas - Rosalie disse áspera, sua voz frágil como o vidro. _

_Esme inclinou-se concordando, como se não tivesse ouvido o sarcasmo no tom de Rosalie._

_- Nós podemos pedir isso a muito de nossos amigos. Somente que testemunhem em nosso favor._

_- Pediríamos a eles apenas nossos direitos - Alice murmurou. Eu olhei para ver que seus olhos eram um vácuo escuro outra vez - teremos que demonstrar com muito cuidado._

_- Demonstrar? - Jasper questionou. _

_Alice e Edward, ambos olharam para baixo, para Reneesme. Então os olhos dela se petrificaram. _

_- A família de Tanya - ela disse – o bando de Siobhan, Amun. Alguns Nômades, Garrett e Maria certamente. Talvez Alistair._

_- E Peter e Charlotte? - Jasper perguntou um pouco timidamente, como se ele esperasse que a resposta fosse não, e seu irmão mais velho pudesse poupá-lo da carnificina. _

_- Talvez._

_- As Amazonas? - Carlisle perguntou - Kachiri, Zafrina e Senna?_

_Alice pareceu muito concentrada em sua visão para responder primeiro; finalmente ela estremeceu, seus olhos piscaram de volta ao presente. Ela observou a contemplação de Carlisle pela menor parte de um segundo, e então olhou para baixo._


	42. Chapter 40 Ameaça II

_**Este capítulo contém um trecho adaptado do quarto livro da Saga Crepúsculo - Amanhecer - de Stephanie Meyer. Não é minha intenção o plagio, de forma alguma. Isso somente se faz necessário para "localizar" a FIC no mesmo contexto do livro, que é na verdade meu real e único intento.**_

_- Alice disse que nós teríamos que mostrar as crianças para as pessoas, e nós teríamos que ter cuidado sobre isto... - Carlisle disse - nós enviaremos quem nós conseguirmos achar para cá. Edward, você será o melhor no campo de batalha do que ajudando a procurar..._

_Edward deu um aceno afiado, ainda não feliz. _

_- Há muito chão para cobrir..._

_- Nós nos separaremos - Emmet respondeu - Rose e eu estaremos procurando os _

_nômades... _

_- Você estará ocupado aqui - Carlisle disse - a família de Tanya estará aqui pela manhã, e eles não têm nenhuma idéia do por que. Primeiro, você tem que os persuadir a não reagir do jeito que Irina reagiu. Segundo, você tem que descobrir o que a Alice quis dizer sobre Eleazar. _

_- Então, depois disso tudo, eles ficarão para testemunhar por nós?_

_- Começará novamente quando os outros forem chegando, se nós conseguirmos persuadir alguém para vir para cá em primeiro lugar - Carlisle suspirou - o seu trabalho pode ser o mais difícil. Nós estaremos de volta para ajudar assim que pudermos..._

_Carlisle pôs a mão dele no ombro de Edward durante um segundo e então beijou minha testa. Esme nos abraçou, e Emmet nos esmurrou no braço. Rosalie forçou um sorriso_

_difícil para Edward e eu ao nos entregar EJ, soprou um beijo para Reneesme e outro para Nate no colo de Angel e então fez para Jacob uma careta de partida._

_- Boa Sorte! - Edward lhes disse. _

_- Para você também filho - Carlisle disse - nós todos precisamos disso..._

_Eu os assisti partir, desejando que eu pudesse sentir qualquer esperança sustentando eles. Reneesme retorceu nos braços de Seth para tocar a bochecha dele. _

_- Eu não sei se os amigos de Carlisle virão. Eu espero que sim. Parece que nos estamos em número pequeno agora - Seth murmurou para Reneesme._

_Então ela sabia. Reneesme já entendeu muito claramente o que estava acontecendo. A coisa toda de imprinting de lobisomem "dá ao objeto do imprinting dele tudo o que ela quer" estava amadurecendo bem rapidamente. Proteger ela não era mais importante do_

_que responder todas as perguntas dela? Eu olhei cuidadosamente para a face dela. Ela não parecia amedrontada, só ansiosa e muito séria enquanto ela conversava com Seth do jeito silencioso dela. E então eu me perguntei se os outros também sabiam. Nate já estava adormecido no colo quente e seguro de Angel. E meu pequeno EJ começava a mostrar sinais de cansaço também._

...

_- Edward... - ainda era estranho ouvir o Jacob usar o nome de Edward sem amargura._

_- Eu sei Jake. Eu sei que é arriscado nos separarmos agora. Mas esse é um risco que devemos correr... nós improvisaremos! Precisamos ver como eles reagem a Nessie primeiro. Pois ela é a única das crianças que Irina viu na clareira. Em todo caso, Angel, EJ e Nate vão ter que estar incógnitos nas próximas semanas. Eles precisarão ficar na cabana até o momento certo para nós os apresentarmos. Contanto que vocês mantenham uma distância segura da casa principal..._

_- Eu posso fazer isso. Companhia na manhã, hein?_

_- Sim. Os mais íntimos de nossos amigos. Neste caso particular, é provavelmente melhor se nós colocarmos as coisas para fora ao ar livre o mais cedo possível. Seth pode ficar aqui. Tanya sabe dele. E você e Angel podem ficar com Nate e EJ até que seja seguro para vocês aqui._

...

_-Você parece ter os olhos de sua mãe - Carmen disse numa voz baixa e calma - mas o rosto de seu pai... - e então, como se ela não conseguisse evitar, ela sorriu para Reneesme. O sorriso de resposta de Reneesme foi deslumbrante. Ela tocou meu rosto sem desviar_

_os olhos de Carmen. Ela se imaginou tocando o rosto de Carmen, se perguntando se não teria problema._

_- Você se importa se Reneesme te contar isso ela mesma? - eu perguntei à Carmen - ela tem um dom para explicar coisas..._

_Carmen ainda estava sorrindo para Reneesme._

_- Você fala pequena?_

_- Sim... - Reneesme respondeu no seu gorjeio mais agudo. Todos da família de Tanya encolheram-se ao ouvir o som de sua voz, exceto Carmem - mas eu posso mostrar a._

_você muito mais do que posso falar..._

_Ela tocou a bochecha de Carmem com as suas mãos delicadas. Carmem sufocou como se uma corrente elétrica houvesse corrido através dela. Eleazar estava a seu lado em um instante; suas mãos sobre nos ombros de Carmem como se fossem puxá-la para longe. _

_- Espere! - Carmem disse sem fôlego, seus olhos que não piscavam encarando Reneesme._

_Reneesme a mostrou sua explicação por um longo tempo. O rosto de Edward estava absorto no que ele assistia com Carmem, e eu desejei muito também ouvir o que ele ouvia. Seth mexeu-se impacientemente atrás de mim e eu soube que ele desejava o mesmo._

_- O que Nessie está mostrando a ela? - ele resmungou sob a sua respiração._

_- Tudo - Edward murmurou. _

_Outro minuto passou e Reneesme removeu a sua mão do rosto de Carmem. Deu um_

_sorriso vitorioso para a vampira completamente pasma. _

_- Ela é realmente a sua filha, não e? - ela respirou, encarando o rosto de Edward com os seus olhos cor de topázio - um dom tão vívido! Isso só poderia vir de um pai super_

_dotado..._

_- Você acredita no que ela lhe mostrou? - Edward perguntou, sua expressão estava intensa. _

_- Sem duvidas... - Carmem disse simplesmente. _

_O rosto de Eleazar estava rígido de aflição. _

_- Carmem!_

_Carmem pegou a sua mão e apertou-a._

_- Impossível como aparenta, Edward lhe contou nada além da verdade. Deixe a criança lhe mostrar..._

_Carmem cutucou Eleazar perto de mim e depois acenou para Reneesme com a cabeça. _

_- Mostre a ele, mi querida._

_Reneesme deu um sorriso largo, claramente orgulhosa e satisfeita com a aceitação de Carmem. Tocou Eleazar em sua fronte iluminada. _

_- Ay caray! - ele gritou, afastando-se dela. _

_- O que ela fez a você? - Tanya exigiu, aproximando-se cautelosamente. Kate também se moveu. _

_- Ela só está tentando lhe mostrar o seu lado da historia... - Carmem disse em uma voz calmante. _

_Reneesme amarrou a cara, impaciente. _

_- Veja, por favor - ela comandou Eleazar e esticou sua mão em direção a ele, deixando apenas algumas polegadas entre seus dedos e o rosto, apenas esperando._


	43. Chapter 41 Convidados I

**Este capítulo contém um trecho adaptado do quarto livro da Saga Crepúsculo - Amanhecer - de Stephanie Meyer. Não é minha intenção o plagio, de forma alguma. Isso somente se faz necessário para "localizar" a FIC no mesmo contexto do livro, que é na verdade meu real e único intento.**

– Humm... errr... - Edward hesitou - Eleazar? Tanya? É...

- O que foi Edward? – Tanya questionou – ainda tem algo que você precisa nos contar, não?

- Você realmente me conhece bem, não é Tanya?

Tanya somente acenou e aguardou que Edward continuasse. Carmen e Kate também se interessaram e desviara, sua atenção – antes exclusiva para Nessie - para nossa conversa.

- Vamos Edward! O que é?

- Bem... primeiro eu tenho que lhes dizer que Nessie não é a única hibrida que nós temos aqui.

- Oh! Vocês têm mais?

- Errr... sim. Bella? Você pode "chamar" os outros? – Edward enfatizou a palavra, claramente sugerindo que eu chamasse Angie através de nossa "freqüência privada".

- Outros? – Eleazar se pronunciou exacerbadamente – quantos outros?

- Antes eu devo lhes pedir, novamente, que mantenham a mente aberta... por favor, tentem não se precipitar.

- Você é cheio de surpresas, não Edward?

Edward sorriu um riso discreto, mas cheio de orgulho.

- Ah... bem, Nessie tem um irmão – ele pausou e aguardou que Eleazar, Kate, Tanya e Carmen se recuperassem – EJ...

- Mas...

- Nós não sabíamos que eram dois... até o parto. A gestação de Bella foi bastante... peculiar.

- Mais um pequeno? – Carmen se exaltava ansiosa.

- Sim. E nosso EJ também é muito especial – Edward me lançou um olhar carinhoso, como um pai que se gabava orgulhoso.

- Ele "fala" como a irmã?

- Não. Ele tem outra... outro dom.

- O que ele faz Edward? – Eleazar não podia se conter e exigia impacientemente.

- EJ tem uma habilidade muito interessante. Ele pode absorver outros dons...

- Oh!!!! – Eleazar exclamou boquiaberto – mimetismo... mimetismo empático! Mas... eu sempre achei que isso era somente um...

- Mito? – Edward completou ironicamente – bem, Eleazar... você vai se surpreender com quantos mitos nós convivemos aqui!

Edward contou tudo sobre as habilidades especiais de EJ e Nessie, e todos ouviam impressionados com cada detalhe revelado. Seth já ninava Nessie no sofá, que já mostrava sinais de cansaço. Foi quando Jake entrou com EJ em seu colo. Ele hesitou por um segundo na porta, mas Edward lhe assegurou:

- É seguro Jake. Eles estão dispostos a nos ouvir... – ele fez uma pequena pausa e então continuou como se respondesse a pergunta de Jake - sim! Eu tenho certeza. Não, só vocês dois, por enquanto.

Jake caminhou lentamente e ainda receoso apresentou EJ. Seus olhinhos azuis brilharam de curiosidade e excitação.

- Esse é Edward Jacob Cullen, meu sobrinho! – disse vitoriosamente.

- Sobrinho? – Carmen e Tanya perguntaram em uníssono.

- Mas... como? – Eleazar se antecipou – você é um...

- Transformo – Jake se mostrou entediado com a surpresa que todos os vampiros reagiam a sua existência.

- Então... como? Você é... – Eleazar hesitava confuso – Edward?

- Jake é o tio de EJ e Nessie sim, Eleazar...

Ninguém se pronunciou dessa vez. Eles digeriam a noticia chocante com dificuldade. Então Edward continuou:

- Jacob é um transformo como Seth. E é casado com Angel... a irmã gêmea de Bella.

- Irmã? Gêmea? – Tanya se recuperava ainda ofegante – Bella, querida, você nunca nos disse que tinha uma irmã...

- Bem, Tanya... eu nunca soube de sua existência. E só fomos apresentadas no ano passado. Na verdade, faz pouco mais de um ano que nos reencontramos... essa é uma longa historia e talvez esta não seja a hora apropriada para contá-la... mas quem sabe mais tarde? Depois que terminarmos de contar tudo para vocês...

- E tem mais?

- Mais um pouco – Edward disse entre os dentes sorrindo e acenando para que Jake trouxesse Angel e o pequeno Nate.

Eu achei melhor acompanhar Jake receando alguma reação negativa quando Angel fosse apresentada. Afinal vampiros eram naturalmente repelidos por lobisomens. Edward também se levantou – provavelmente cauteloso pelo mesmo receio que me afligia. E Seth prontamente se levantou, equilibrando Nessie e EJ em seus braços ainda juvenis e se posicionou na porta da cozinha – pronto para fugir e proteger meus bebês se algo desse errado. Eu o agradeci mentalmente e prometi a mim mesma ser um pouco menos exigente com ele depois que tudo isso terminasse.

Os vampiros se levantaram subitamente, seus rostos contorcidos pelo odor pungente que exalava de Angie – obviamente eles ainda não haviam se acostumado, mas para mim isso era algo que já passava despercebido. Eleazar, Carmen e Kate se curvaram em clara posição de defesa. Mas Tanya se manteve discreta e conseguiu manter sua compostura altiva.

- Irmãos? – Tanya se pronunciou – eu fiz uma promessa para Edward. Não vamos quebrá-la, vamos? Edward não nós trairia assim, trairia Edward? – ela lançou um olhar afiado em nossa direção.

- Não – Edward disse docemente em resposta – Jamais!

Angel apareceu na porta hesitante e ansiosa. Nate se escondia em meio aos longos cachos dourados que pendiam graciosamente sobre os ombros de sua mãe, seus olhinhos aflitos piscavam em excitação.

- Angel – Edward chamou – venha minha cunhada querida! Você precisa conhecer o resto de minha família.

Angel obviamente confiava em Edward e relaxou com suas palavras. Mas Jake e eu continuamos tensos, flanqueando-a por precaução.

- Esta tudo bem amor. Jake... por favor, relaxe.

Edward tirou Nate delicadamente dos braços seguros de sua mãe e o entregou para mim. Muito lentamente, Edward sinalizou para que Angie o acompanhasse para perto dos outros vampiros mais no centro da sala, ela aceitou e fez como Edward lhe pedia.

- Angie... estes são os Denalli. Meus "primos" do Alaska – Edward dizia solenemente e postou uma de suas mãos na cintura de Angie para lhe garantir que estava segura – esta é Tanya e estes são Carmen, Eleazar e Kate...

- Olá? – Angel disse timidamente.

- Impressionante! – Eleazar não conseguia se conter e soltou uma sonora gargalhada – uma "lobisomem"?

- She-Wolf! – Angie o corrigiu.

- Oh! Desculpe-me. Ah...??

- Angelique! – respondeu triunfante – ou Angel... só Angel! Por favor...

- Angelique e Isabella!! Duas irmãs... gêmeas! E, no entanto, o destino as mantêm separadas pela rivalidade de duas raças inimigas!

- Ai é que você se engana Eleazar... – Edward o interrompe rispidamente – Bella e Angel nunca estiveram tão unidas e conectadas como agora, depois das transformações... você não consegue "sentir" a ligação entre as duas?

Eleazar não respondeu de imediato, parecia paralisado, ele hesitou por longos minutos.

- Não!?! Como... mas o que...?? Eu não consigo mais detectar a sua energia... ou a de Nessie... e nem de EJ! O que esta acontecendo – então Eleazar fitou Nate em meus braços e sorriu – Oh! Esse pequeno... essa criança! Quem é esse e o que é este jovem magnífico?

- Este é nosso Nate... meu sobrinho! Filho de Angel e Jake. Ele é a ultima novidade que temos para lhes revelar e possui características extraordinárias realmente, causadas pela mistura que existe em seu sangue único.

- Mas... – Tanya também não conseguia acreditar no que estava diante de seus olhos.

Seth se aproximou de Tanya - claramente a pedido de Nessie – e então ele deixou que ela a tocasse.

- Oh!

- Tanya? – Carmen suplicou para sua irmã em transe.

- Angel foi criada por um lobisomem e assim como Bella não pode evitar que a realidade que a rodeava a atingisse. Então ela foi traiçoeiramente mordida e se transformou em uma she-wolf... mas... espere! – Tanya levantou a mão para que não a interrompessem na "tradução" do que Nessie contava – tem mais!

Eleazar batia os pés impacientemente e não fazia questão alguma de esconder sua ansiedade.

- Sim??

- Ela estava grávida. Angel ainda tinha Nate em seu ventre quando foi mordida... Edward! Oh! Que idéia magnífica! Edward injetou seu veneno na criança...

- Então... – Kate tentava pôr ordens nas idéias – ele é um hibrido?

- Sim – Edward respondeu – Nate é um meio vampiro / meio lobisomem e possui características de ambas as espécies. Ele é único. E obviamente extraordinariamente especial!


	44. Chapter 42 Convidados II

**Este capítulo contém um trecho adaptado do quarto livro da Saga Crepúsculo - Amanhecer - de Stephanie Meyer. Não é minha intenção o plagio, de forma alguma. Isso somente se faz necessário para "localizar" a FIC no mesmo contexto do livro, que é na verdade meu real e único intento.**

- Especiais... esses pequenos... - Tanya meditou - difícil de resistir...

- Uma família muito talentosa - Eleazar murmurou enquanto andava. Seu ritmo estava ampliando; ele relampejava da porta para Carmen e voltava a cada segundo - um leitor de mentes, um transformo, e depois qualquer que seja a mágica com que essas crianças nos enfeitiçaram. Eu imagino se tem um nome para o que eles fazem ou se é a norma para mestiços e híbridos. Se algo assim pudesse ser considerado normal! E para terminar ainda temos duas irmãs. Gêmeas e opostas, uma vampira e uma lob... – ele pausou a tempo de se corrigir – uma she-wolf! Dois escudos como matriarcas!!

- Desculpe - Edward disse numa voz atordoada. Ele reagiu e apanhou os ombros de

Eleazar como se ele estivesse quase se virando novamente para a porta - do que você chamou minha esposa?

Eleazar olhou para Edward curiosamente, seus passos maníacos esquecidos por um momento.

- Um escudo, eu _acho. _Ela está me bloqueando agora, então eu não posso ter certeza.

Eu fitei Eleazar, minha testa vincando confusa. Escudo? O que ele quis dizer sobre eu estar bloqueando ele? Eu estava parada aqui perto dele, não estava defensiva de forma alguma.

- Um escudo? - Edward repetiu confuso.

- Vamos lá, Edward! Se eu não posso lê-la, eu duvido que você possa, então. Você pode ouvir os pensamentos dela agora? - Eleazar perguntou.

- Não - Edward murmurou - mas eu nunca estivesse apto a isso. Nem mesmo quando ela era humana...

- Nunca? - Eleazar piscou - Interessante... isso indicaria um particular poder latente, já que se manifestava tão claramente até mesmo antes da transformação. Eu não posso

achar uma forma através do seu escudo para ter uma opinião sobre isso tudo. Apenas que ela deve estar crua ainda... ela tem só alguns meses de idade, não tem?

O olhar que ele deu a Edward agora era quase exasperado.

- E, aparentemente, completamente ignorante do que ela está fazendo. Totalmente inconsciente. Irônico. Aro me enviou através do mundo procurando por tais anomalias, e você simplesmente topou com isso por acidente e nem sequer tem idéia do que tem - Eleazar balançou sua cabeça em descrença.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Como eu posso ser um _escudo_? O que isso sequer significa? - tudo que eu podia imaginar em minha cabeça era um ridículo traje de armadura medieval.

Eleazar inclinou sua cabeça para um lado enquanto me examinava.

- Suponho que fomos excessivamente formais sobre o assunto na guarda. Na realidade, categorizando talentos como subjetivo, trabalho casual; cada talento é único, nunca exatamente a mesma coisa duas vezes. Mas você, Bella, é absolutamente fácil de classificar. Talentos que são puramente defensivos, que protegem alguns aspectos do portador, são sempre chamados de _escudos_. Você alguma vez testou suas habilidades? Bloqueando alguém além de mim e do seu companheiro?

Levou alguns segundos, apesar de quão rápido o meu novo cérebro funcionava, para eu organizar a minha resposta.

- Só funciona com certas coisas - eu disse a ele - minha cabeça é meio… privada. Mas não impede que Jasper seja capaz de mexer com meu humor ou Alice de ver o meu futuro...

- Puramente uma defesa mental - Eleazar acenou para si mesmo - Limitada, mas forte...

- Aro não podia ouvi-la - Edward interrompeu - ainda que ela fosse humana quando se encontraram.

Os olhos de Eleazar se alargaram.

- Jane tentou me ferir, mas não conseguiu - eu disse - Edward acha que Demetri não consegue me encontrar, e que Alec não conseguiria me incomodar, também. Isso é bom?

Eleazar, ainda boquiaberto, acenou.

- Um pouco.

- Um escudo – Edward disse com profunda satisfação saturando seu tom – então é por isso que ninguém nunca conseguiu penetrar na mentes delas?

- Delas? Angel também? – Eleazar cada vez mais entretido perguntou – você não consegue "ler" a mente de Angel?

- Não! Nunca consegui.

- Humm...

- E elas possuem uma forma única de se comunicar... telepatia!

- Vocês? – os olhos bem abertos de Eleazar alternavam entre Angie e eu – vocês...??

- Arran...

- Inacreditável! Vampiros, lobisomens, transformos – ele encarava maravilhado cada um de nós conforme detectava nossos dons - leitor de mentes, escudos... persuasão telepática, mimetismo empático... e este inesperado pequeno hibrido!! Que surpresa agradável! – Eleazar se aproximou de Jake e sinalizou pedindo a permissão para toca-lo – extraordinária criança! O que mais você pode fazer?

Nate sorriu e levantou suas mãozinhas em direção a Eleazar, que sem hesitar o tomou em seus braços de mármore.

- Obrigado pequeno... é muito bom ter minha habilidade restaurada! Agora eu me ponho a perguntar... será que você já possui total controle de seu dom? Você já fala?

- Como assim Eleazar? Do que você esta falando?

- Oh! Edward... seu sobrinho é um fantástico neutralizador de habilidades! Não me diga que você também não sabia disso?

Vi meu rosto refletido no rosto de Angie: branco. Edward, Jake e Seth boquiabertos. Eleazar sorria ruidosamente mostrando seu fascínio e continuou.

- Antes, eu não pude detectar a ligação entre as gêmeas, pois Nate estava anulando minha habilidade. Nunca imaginei que isso poderia ser reversível, mas como agora o bebê obviamente esta mais relaxado – Nate brincava com a longa barba de Eleazar – ele me permitiu voltar a "sentir" suas áureas...

- Ele?? – Jake simplesmente esqueceu sua repulsa e se aproximou de Eleazar - Nate bloqueia poderes?

- Sim... e como bloqueia...

- Como uma evolução das habilidades da mãe e da tia. Essa criança representa a esperança... – Tanya concluía metodicamente.

- Sim! – e Carmen adicionou – Nate é a prova viva de que todos nós podemos conviver em harmonia... que ainda existe uma chance para a Paz...


	45. Chapter 43 Leah I

**EPDV Leah.**

O vento gélido batia em meu rosto conforme eu aumentava a velocidade. Não sentia frio; a mistura de adrenalina somada aos meus densos pêlos me protegia dessa sensação. Cada vez que eu me lembrava do que fiz, sentia arrepiar todo meu corpo lupino. Apaixonar-me era algo totalmente fora de cogitação. Ainda mais me apaixonar por um vampiro! Mas já estava feito, não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Eu havia encontrado minha metade, minha alma gêmea. E agora, sozinha, eu precisava proteger o que restou desse amor.

O ar noturno começava a pesar nos meus pulmões. Aparentemente minha fuga deu certo, eu não conseguia mais sentir o cheiro de meu perseguidor. Resolvi mudar para minha forma humana e seguir o longo caminho de volta para casa. Casa... será que eles me perdoarão? Será que minha mãe, meu irmão me receberão de volta depois de tudo que fiz? Depois de ter deixado que aqueles desgraçados matassem Sam e Emily? E os outros? Jake, Paul, Embry...

Apesar da escuridão, meus olhos já acostumados com esse tipo de situação, vislumbram a velha cabana de Sue. Nesse momento, pela primeira vez desde que aceitei o meu destino, o sentimento de nostalgia tomou conta de meu coração. A cabana significava muita coisa para a minha família, mas eu sempre a odiei. Lembrei-me da minha infância. Onde meu irmão brincava e eu ficava sentada olhando com desprezo a cena, na mesma posição em que me encontra neste momento...

Voltando ao presente, eu percebo que há algo de diferente na imagem que vejo agora. Um vulto gigantesco se encontra ao lado da cabana. Percebendo de cara o que era aquilo, cheguei à conclusão que definitivamente não existia mais escapatória. O confronto ocorrerá, quer eu queira, quer não. Finalmente chegou o dia em que terei que suplicar por minha redenção.

Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, o vulto dá alguns passos em minha direção, saindo das sombras. Sua pelugem escura começa a brilhar como se a mais brilhante lua cheia estivesse no céu embora a nevasca não tenha diminuído.

- Seth?

- Leah? Você voltou! – disse o menino que eu mal podia reconhecer, ainda se recuperando da reversão de sua forma.

- Você cresceu moleque... – senti uma lagrima quente escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Oh! Leah!!!

Alto no céu, raios cortam as nuvens. Trovões eclodiam e um vendaval incessante fez com que a paisagem se tornasse caótica.

...

- Foi você que pediu nossa ajuda para trazê-la aqui. Então você lida com ela!

- O que você espera que eu faça?

- Eu não sei! Tente ganhar a confiança dela novamente, para começar...

- E como você sugere que eu faça isso?

- Não era você que sempre a defendeu e insistia para que nós não a julgássemos pelo o que aconteceu?

Eu ouvi um suspiro e em seguida a porta do quarto em que eu estava se abriu ligeiramente. Deitei-me novamente e fingi ainda estar dormindo.

- Leah, você está acordada?

- Sim. Agora estou né? - eu disse fingindo um bocejo.

- Como você está se sentindo? - ele perguntou ansiosamente.

- Eu me sinto como se eu tivesse sido nocauteada, atropelada por um trem. O que aconteceu comigo?

- Você desmaiou em frente a sua casa... Seth me chamou... e eles... bem, nós estávamos preocupados com você.

Estranho... estou certa de que ele estava fora de si. Jake nunca falava todo cheio de frescura daquele jeito. Bem, pelo menos comigo não...

A única coisa que preocupava era se eu realmente havia conseguido despistar aquele sangue sugas desgraçado.

- Sim, estou melhor agora. Vocês não rastrearam ninguém? Não tinha ninguém atrás de mim?

- Não. Por quê? Deveria?

- Ahnn... não. Acho que não – Jake me olhou desconfiado e eu tentei disfarçar - Foi tão estranho! Um minuto eu estava me sentindo muito bem e, em seguida, só me lembro que tudo ficou escuro.

- Humm... você gostaria de um pouco de ar fresco?

- Sim, eu acho que é exatamente o que eu preciso - eu disse me pondo de pé.

- Aqui está uma muda de roupa para você. Achei que você gostaria de se trocar - ele disse entregando-me um par de jeans e uma camiseta desbotada.

Enquanto Jake aguardava do outro lado da porta, eu me trocava e tentava pensar em uma maneira de perguntar como estavam as coisas, Sue, Seth... eu até mesmo senti vontade de perguntar sobre os Cullens e Bella e Angel. Definitivamente havia algo errado comigo... provavelmente era só a ansiedade e o receio das perguntas que ele e todos os outros me fariam. Quando eu saí com as roupas novas, Jake sorriu para mim.

- Você está... ficaram bem em você - ele me cumprimentou.

Eu resisti a vontade de bater nele.

- Ahnn... Errr... são as roupas! Serviram direitinho.

- Ah! São de Angie... foi ela que te mandou... ela usava quando estava grav... – Jake lançou um rápido olhar para minha barriga que se projetava imensa sob a camiseta - então, onde você gostaria de ir? Que tal irmos ver Sue e Seth? Eles estão ansiosos para te ver!

- Estão? – eu perguntei hesitante.

- Claro! Você é idiota ou que, Leah? – Jake voltava ao seu tom normal, ao Jake que eu conhecia - Eles são sua família! Você bateu com a cabeça, foi?

Fiquei em silêncio por todo o caminho até a casa de Sue. Eu olhava para o oceano me perguntando se eles haviam me perdoado. Será que eles realmente me amavam, mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz, depois de tudo que eu permiti que acontecesse; e o mais terrível de tudo: será que eles seriam capazes de me perdoar depois de eu ter, covardemente, fugido e me apaixonado por um vampiro?

Não demorou tanto tempo para chegar ao jardim, que ainda tinha um pouco de neve não derretida pelo sol triunfante no céu. Senti meu estômago se contorcendo. Este lugar ainda não tinha perdido a sua magia para mim.

- Você está muito quieto hoje - eu ponderei.

- Eu estava pensando sobre algumas coisas.

- Ah! Tipo?

- Esse nome que você chamou por toda a noite. "Johan". Você quer me contar sobre ele? - seus olhos se estreitaram e ele reagiu como eu pensava que ele reagiria.

- Isso é difícil para mim... falar sobre isso.

- Por que não tenta? – Jake me pressionou.

- Bem, ele é alguém por quem eu me apaixonei. Mas não deu certo...

- O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

- Por favor, eu não consigo mais falar sobre isso.

- Por quê? Se a mentira está se tornando tão pesada para você! Eu sei Leah! Eu posso ver!

- O que você está falando? - olhei para ele e seu rosto endureceu em resposta à expressão no meu rosto. Eu me calei.

- O gato comeu sua língua? - ele ridicularizou.

- Não, eu só não sei por que você está tão irritado de repente.

Ele grunhiu de frustração.

- Leah! Pula a baboseira e seja honesta comigo – ele cuspiu.

Senti raiva assassina queimar através de mim para o menino que eu pensava ser meu amigo. Eu andei na direção dele e agarrei seus ombros. Visões do que eu queria fazer com ele agora, passaram pela minha mente. Ele se moveu para fora do meu alcance. Eu estava no ponto de ruptura.

- O que foi? Me conta Leah! Por que você fez isso com a gente? - ele engasgou.

- O que você quer Jake? – eu gritei em reposta.

- Eu quero saber por que você fugiu! É o que todo mundo quer saber! – Jake começava a tremer de raiva e percebi que ele também se controlava para não perder as estribeiras – você só estava esperando que "ele" partisse, não é? Ele era a única coisa que te prendia aqui, não era? E depois que Sam partiu, não havia mais nada para você aqui. Nem Sue, nem Seth, nem eu e ninguém importava para você, Leah? Nem mesmo sua família?

- Oh! Jake! Eu... – ele tinha entendido tudo errado! Todo mundo tinha entendido tudo errado! - Você não vai gostar muito de mim depois de eu disser o que você quer saber.

- Eu já não gosto muito de você depois do que você tem feito para mim e minha família. Talvez você possa se redimir com um pouco de honestidade - ele respirou fundo e esperou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Eu não sei por onde começar... - minha voz era pouco mais do que um murmúrio.

- Tenta desde o início!

- Bem... eu fui embora por que... – era mais difícil assumir minha culpa do que eu havia imaginado – naquele dia... naquele dia amaldiçoado...

- Estou ficando velho aqui Leah...

- Eu vi que eles se dispersaram e um grupo deles rumou para a casa de Emily! – Jake continuava atônito – eu sabia que eles estavam indo atrás de Emily, Jake! E eu sabia que Sam iria atrás deles... eu podia ter ajudado... eu podia ter evitado... mas... mas eu não fiz nada! – minha visão ficou turva pelas lagrimas de culpa que agora inundavam meus olhos – foi por isso que eu fugi! Por vergonha! Esta feliz agora, Jacob?

- Oh, Leah! Eu não acredito que foi por isso... – Jake me surpreendeu ao me abraçar – Oh, Lily!! – seus olhos brilharam com as lagrimas que ameaçavam surgir e eu pude sentir o carinho que Jake ainda sentia por mim - você realmente é mais burra do que eu imaginava!


	46. Chapter 44 Leah II

- Jake... – Edward saudou solene, mas num tom reduzido e obteve como resposta somente um leve aceno de Jake – e então?

Um breve silencio se fez enquanto Jake contava a novidade para Edward.

- Oh! É mesmo? – silencio total – Mas ela não diz quem é? – mais uma longa pausa - Entendo...

- Hummm... – Bella limpava a garganta ruidosamente – será que nós teremos o prazer de ouvir também Jake?

- Oh, Bells!! Agora você consegue entender como é irritante quando você e Angie fazem isso, não é?

- Não é a mesma coisa, seu chato!

- Bem... se não é... então... – Jake prolongou o silencio por mais alguns instantes, até que eu não pude mais me conter.

- Jacob Black! Desembucha logo, vai!?

- Ai, amor!! Credo! – ele fez uma carinha de ofendido – curiosa né? – e voltou a cutucar.

Edward riu e resolveu antecipar antes que nossos "convidados" ouvissem a conversa que já se prolongara demais.

- Acho melhor se mantivermos esse assunto somente entre nós por enquanto... mas enfim... Leah retornou e aparentemente está... – Edward lançou um olhar cauteloso em direção a Jake – bem, Leah está grávida!

Um milhão de perguntas invadiram minha mente, eu não sabia dizer ao certo se eram minhas duvidas ou as de Bella que surgiam incessantes e persistentes.

- Mas... – Bella foi a primeira a verbalizar – ela... ela não pode! Digo o corpo dela... Leah é... ela não podia, não é?

- Bem... aparentemente não podia amor... – Edward ainda mantendo a compostura a corrigiu – mas a grande questão é: como isso aconteceu?

- Ela se nega a falar a respeito – Jake também pensativo respondia retoricamente – na verdade, Leah está exausta e falou pouco sobre isso! Nem mesmo Sue conseguiu arrancar alguma coisa...

- Humm... eu me pergunto o porquê desse mistério...

- Bem... de qualquer forma teremos que aguardar até que ela se recupere e acorde...

- Sim. Ela esta na Sue agora?

- Está... Theodore esta com ela, assim como Janet.

- É melhor assim... ainda teremos que recepcionar muitos "amigos" que estão por vir e isso pode tomar certo tempo, então...

- Eu estarei com ela quando ela acordar, não se preocupe Edward.

- Ótimo!

- Enviarei Embry ou Quill caso haja alguma novidade! – Jake acrescentou já me dando um rápido beijo de despedida.

Embry e Quill eram os únicos que ainda freqüentavam a casa depois que os convidados começaram a chegar (com exceção de Seth, é lógico!).

- Hey, meninos! – eu chamei – vocês não acham que seria melhor se nós tivéssemos um meio mais eficaz de comunicação – eu disse apontando para Bells e eu – alem do mais, Nate está morrendo de sono...

...

Leah estava sentada em frente a lapide de Sam e Emily, tudo que eu podia ver eram suas costas, mas o som de soluços abafados e o leve movimento ritmado de seus ombros deixaram claro que ela ainda estava de luto. Eu resolvi aguardar e dar-lhe tempo para lamentar sua dor para não constrangê-la, mas Leah era muito astuta e apesar de minha recente habilidade adquirida eu não pude me manter incógnita por muito tempo.

- Angel? É você, não é?

- Oi Leah... desculpe-me. Eu não sabia que você tinha me notado aqui, eu não q...

- Eu pude reconhecer seu "cheiro" lá da entrada, apesar de diferente agora... – Leah me interrompeu abruptamente e se punha de pé enxugando seus belos olhos negros; ela me lançou um olhar desconcertantemente sério – você não esta atrapalhando. Eu já terminei o que tinha que fazer aqui, de qualquer forma.

- Oh! – eu me senti realmente desconfortável com aquela situação e não sabia como abordar Leah sem parecer uma intrusa e ofende-la – eu... eu sinto muito Leah!

- Esta tudo bem Angel... eu sei me virar sozinha e estou bem. Não preciso da sua pena!

Apesar de todo esse tempo e de tudo que aconteceu Leah ainda continuava sendo a mesma cabeça dura de sempre, exatamente como Jake a descrevia. Ela sempre tentou se mostrar distante e indiferente a tudo que ameaçava alterar seu mundo, mas no fundo eu sabia que Leah era somente uma menina perdida e solitária que passara por perdas e traumas indescritíveis e que destruíram qualquer pessoa "normal".

- Eu não sinto pena de você Leah! O que sinto é apenas empatia pela situação que você esta passando...

- Pena! Isso é só um jeito chique de dizer que você sente pena de mim! Estou cansada de sempre ser tratada como se fosse uma pobrezinha indefesa, abandonada e trocada pela própria prima! Eu não sou assim! E não preciso da sua compaixão – Leah já aos gritos nem tentava disfarçar o ódio em seu rosto endurecido de rancor – eu não preciso de ninguém! NINGUEM! Esta me ouvindo?

- Leah! Pare com isso! – eu gritei em resposta, numa tentativa quase insana de botar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça dura – pare de agir como uma criança! Será que o gene da teimosia também faz parte da herança do que corre no sangue de vocês Quileuttes?

Leah se calou pasma pela surpresa pelo tom severo que usei para chamar sua atenção.

- Meu Deus! Qual o seu problema, hein? – ela realmente conseguia ser bastante irritante quando queria – ninguém sente pena de você Leah! Só você mesma! Será que você não percebe o que esta fazendo? Não vê a forma como age e a dor que causa nas pessoas que te amam?

- Eu não fiz nada! Não sou que vive trazendo problemas para cá! – ela cuspia as palavras de acusação fazendo referencia aos últimos acontecimentos – se não fosse por você e sua irmãzinha sangue suga nada disso teria acontecido!

- Leah... – eu tentei dizer as palavras bem devagar – pare com isso! Você não sabe o que esta dizendo... – meu sangue começava a fervilhar e eu podia sentir meu corpo se contraindo na iminência da transformação – eu não procuro por um confronto com você! E não quero te machucar.

- Me machucar??? – Leah soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica que ecoou pela até então pacifica planície em que nos encontrávamos e fez com que meu corpo vibrasse até os ossos – você esta brincando? Eu posso acabar com você até com meus dois braços amarrados! Com você e aquela morta viva que você chama de irmã!

- LEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! – eu gritei num aviso estrondoso.

Meu corpo se contraiu de ódio com a simples menção de Bells. Subitamente me senti forte e enorme, como se o chão estivesse se afastando dos meus olhos, em segundos eu cresci, minhas roupas se estilhaçaram e pedaços de tecido foram lançados ao ar. Uma onde de calor incessante percorria meu corpo como se eu tivera sido atingida por um raio. Senti a brisa gélida movendo os longos pêlos que agora cobriam todo meu corpo. E meus sentidos se aguçaram ainda mais.

- Não ouse sequer tocar no nome dela desse jeito! – minha voz saiu gutural e autoritária. Leah estava imóvel e sua boca se abriu em espanto, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita - Eu já disse que não estou aqui para isso! Mas se uma briga é o que você quer, então venha! Você realmente esta precisando de uma bela surra!

Em resposta a minha provocação Leah também se transformou. E de repente um imenso lobo acobreado estava bem a minha frente, ofegante e raivoso. Nem mesmo a imensa barriga parecia diminuir a agilidade e o equilíbrio de Leah. Ela grunhiu, seus longos dentes brancos afiados como lamina ficaram a mostra evidenciando sua posição de ataque.

- Angie!!!!!!! Leah!!!!!!!! – um som límpido e musical invadiu o campo tirando nosso foco – O QUE É QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Era Bella. Ela atravessava o campo, graciosa como uma gazela, mas rápida como um relâmpago Bella parou e se posicionou entre Leah e eu.

- Parem com isso agora mesmo! – sua voz cristalina ordenou autoritária – o que vocês querem com isso? Matar uma a outra?

Leah voltou a grunhir, seu corpo ainda mais curvado pela ânsia de um confronto.

- Leah! – Bella alertou – você não quer isso! Volte à sua forma e acalme-se! Não esta vendo que isso pode prejudicar os bebês? E Angie, concentre-se! Não temos tempo para essas infantilidades!

As palavras de Bells me trouxeram para a realidade e eu senti a calma voltando aos poucos. E pelo rosto de Leah passou a surpresa que a palavra "bebês" lhe causaram.


	47. Chapter 45 Um Presente do Destino

- Mas... como o Edward consegue ouvir os... os... – Leah parecia hesitante ao questionar Bella.

- Bebês? – Bella perguntou sorrindo carinhosamente.

- Sim... os bebês.

- Bem, Edward já esta familiarizado com esse tipo de "som"- Bella gesticulou em direção ao seu ventre agora vazio – e ele diz que eles são bem... comunicativos.

- Eles? -

- Ah, Leah! Na verdade, Edward não sabe dizer se são meninos ou meninas... mas sabe que são mais de um!

- Uau! Mais de um? Então podem ser três ou quatro...

- Calma Angie... – Bella riu sua cabeça balançando em descrença – Leah também não vai ter uma ninhada! Não façamos tantas suposições!

- São só dois... – Leah confirmou baixinho, como se falasse com si própria.

- E como você sabe?

- Eu sinto – ela respondeu posicionando ambas as mãos sobre sua barriga proeminente de uma forma tão carinhosa que me surpreendeu.

- Humm... - eu murmurei, nunca tinha imaginado tal cena. Leah, sempre tão fria, pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, tinha algo parecido com felicidade em seu rosto. Parecia um misto de orgulho e admiração o que dominava seu rosto agora.

- Meus parabéns Leah! – Bella a cumprimentou.

- Sim! Parabéns Leah! Você será uma ótima mãe! – eu disse com sinceridade.

Leah nos olhou espantada, mas sorriu em resposta.

- Obrigada... eu acho – e a insegurança voltou a preencher sua feição.

- Oh, Leah! A maternidade é realmente uma dádiva e você vai adorar, eu tenho certeza! – Bella tentou animar Leah.

- Você acha?

- Eu não tenho duvidas!!

- Humm... mas eu tenho.

Bella e eu trocamos um olhar rápido e nossas mentes interligadas começaram um debate:

_"Ainda é muito cedo!_

_ - Mas Bells... nós precisamos saber!_

_ - Eu sei Angie... mas acho que Leah ainda não esta pronta para responder nossas perguntas! E temo pela reação dela se a questionarmos agora. Não quero que os bebês sofram._

_ - Mas Leah já esta sofrendo... ela precisa de ajuda! E nós podemos ajudá-la!"_

- Leah? Você gostaria de nos contar o que aconteceu com você? – eu perguntei ignorando os avisos receosos de Bells em minha mente.

- É um pouco difícil... – ela respondeu ainda com os olhos fixos em seu ventre – mas talvez... talvez eu possa tentar.

Isso nos pegou de surpresa, essa realmente não era a reação que Bells e eu esperávamos de Leah.

- Não precisa... se você não quiser... – Bella falou ainda precavida.

- Não! Eu acho que... que... eu quero! Eu estou pronta agora! E acho que vocês duas são as únicas que podem me entender, de qualquer maneira – Leah intercalava o olhar entre nós e tentou forçar um sorriso que saiu fraco e desolado.

- Estamos ouvindo Leah... ouvindo o que você quiser nos contar.

- Bem... obrigada meninas! – Leah disse meio sem jeito – e... desculpe pelo...

- Ah, esqueça isso Leah! – eu disse eufórica pela guarda que Leah começava a baixar – acontece!

- Esta bem... eu vou tentar então... – Leah tomou um suspiro longo e profundo antes de começar, como se procurasse por coragem para contar sua historia – bem... depois que S... depois do que aconteceu... eu não conseguia mais ficar aqui! Eu me senti culpada por... por eles e não podia suportar essa culpa me assombrando o tempo todo. Eu via o rosto dele em tudo! Em todo lugar que eu olhava, eu só via Sam... – uma lagrima solitária deslizou por seu rosto bronzeado – por que... porque se eu tivesse ajudado mais, se eu tivesse corrido mais rápido... – os soluços começaram a ficar cada vez mais audíveis e Leah desabou.

- Leah! Não, não... – eu tentei conforta-la e sem pensar eu a alcancei e a envolvi num forte abraço, que para minha surpresa foi correspondido – não foi sua culpa! Nada disso foi sua culpa! Jean tinha planejado tudo e nos pegou de surpresa. Ninguém pôde evitar essa tragédia! E ninguém tem culpa disso! Muito menos você Leah! Ah, não fique assim Leah!

Leah levou alguns minutos para se recompor e agradeceu por nossa compreensão. Já mais calma ela nos contou que vagou pelo mundo em sua forma lupina por um tempo, correndo e alimentando-se como um verdadeiro lobo. Leah nos disse que assim era mais fácil esquecer tudo que havia acontecido e a dor parecia diminuir dando lugar aos seus instintos naturais. Até que um dia, em algum lugar da floresta Amazônica, Leah se deparou com um vampiro. Mas a repulsa obvia e natural que ela esperava não foi a primeira coisa que Leah sentiu.

- Você teve o imprinting com um VAMPIRO? – eu perguntei assombrada e fui logo repreendida mentalmente por Bells que também gritava, mas ao contrario de mim, Bells gritava pedindo que eu me mantivesse calma e discreta.

- Hey, vocês duas têm alguma coisa, não tem? – Leah perguntou – Tem alguma coisa estranha entre vocês duas... o que é?

- Ah... Leah essa é uma longa historia... por que não deixamos essa para depois?

- Ta... pode ser... mas vocês não vão se safar depois, viu? – Leah concordou e brincou faceira.

- Não! Não vamos nem tentar... eu prometo.

- Tudo bem... então deixa eu ver... onde foi que eu parei?

- Vampiro lindo e maravilhoso – Bells relembrou ansiosa.

- Ah, sim! – Leah corou e sorriu largamente – então... nós vivemos juntos e apesar de não sermos casados, na minha alma Johan já era meu marido, entende?

Eu acenei que sim, mas Bella emanava duvida em seu rosto de mármore em branco.

- Ela esta tentando contar como ficou grávida Bells... – eu disse levantando as mãos.

- Ah!! Sim, sim...

- Vocês são realmente engraçadas! Bem... então foi por isso que eu parei de me transformar e me mantive na forma humana por tanto tempo. Mas quando eu descobri que estava grávida Johan me contou que esse não seria seu primeiro filho. Na verdade, ele já tinha três e acabara de ter o quarto. Mas eles não se davam bem e Johan se sentia ainda mais sozinho e rejeitado. Ele sempre procurou companhia, e era por isso que andava por ai engravidando humanas.

- Então você quer dizer que existem outros bebês como EJ e Nessie?

- Sim, sim... no mínimo mais quatro! Mas nenhuma das mães sobreviveu... como você Bella.

- Oh, entendo.

- E isso surpreendeu o Johan mais do que eu podia imaginar. Ele nunca tinha pensando em transformar as mães de seus filhos e era exatamente por isso que ele sempre acabava "perdendo" eles. Pelo jeito, as crianças não o perdoaram pelo fato de serem órfãs de mãe e acabavam por deixá-lo.

- Oh, pobrezinho!

- Você soa como a Janet quando fala assim, sabia Angel?

- É mesmo? Ah, obrigada Leah!

- De nada... mas deixa eu te falar antes que eu perca a coragem de novo... você... você ficou bem assim... quer dizer, eu sabia que você tinha se transformado e tal. Mas eu nunca tinha te visto desse jeito! O bobão do Seth não te vê assim e Jake te olha com outros olhos. Então fiquei surpresa em ver como você fica grande e assustadora!

- Assustadora? Eu? – eu disse exalando orgulho.

Bells revirou os olhos e gesticulou para que Leah continuasse.

- E as crianças Leah? Elas... digo, elas ficaram bem? Cresceram normalmente?

- Ah, pelo que Johan me contou sim. Eles tinham o crescimento bem acelerado no inicio, mas isso foi diminuindo com o tempo até que um dia eles pararam de crescer e ficaram assim... congelados como você.

Bells soltou um suspiro longo e ruidoso, como se respirasse pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Não se preocupe Bella. EJ e Nessie serão incríveis!

- Ah, obrigada Leah! Obrigada mesmo! Você não sabe o peso que tirou do meu coração com essa noticia...

- Claro, claro...

- Ah, Leah? E quanto a Johan? O que aconteceu com ele?

Leah novamente abaixou sua cabeça respondeu resignada:

- Bem... Johan... – ela tentava esconder sua dor, mas obviamente ela era forte demais para Leah. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas outra vez e sua voz se tornou fraca como um sussurro – um dia, nós estávamos na Europa... e fomos surpreendidos por um bando de vampiros. Eles me perseguiram, acho que meu cheiro foi o que me delatou, mas Johan me protegeu e foi assim que eu o perdi...

Leah nos contou como os vampiros atacaram Johan e como seu corpo foi destroçado e destrinchado; e depois queimado, enquanto ela observava tudo escondida e impotente. Ela não podia pôr seus filhos em perigo e a pedido do próprio Johan, Leah fugiu de volta para Forks na tentativa de proteger tudo que havia restado de sua alma gêmea.

- Eu nunca achei que isso fosse possível, sabe? Eu pensava que nunca encontraria o amor e sempre achei que essa coisa de imprinting era um exagero desses meninos, Sam, Jake, Seth e os outros... mas que ironia do destino, não? Eu, a que sempre odiou vampiros, acabei por encontrar o verdadeiro e único amor exatamente no que mais odiava. A vida dá voltas, não?

...

Deixamos Leah na casa de Sue e rumamos para casa branca, onde nossa família e amigos se preparavam para a batalha eminente. A maior batalha de nossas vidas. Os Volturi estavam chegando.


	48. Chapter 46 A Batalha Final

_Eles vieram com esplendor, com certa beleza. Eles vieram em uma formação rígida, formal. Eles se moveram junto, mas não era uma marcha; eles fluíram em sincronia perfeita vindo das árvores - uma escura, irrompível, forma que parecia pairar algumas polegadas acima da neve branca, de tão leve que era o avanço._

_A algum sinal que eu não vi - ou talvez não houvesse nenhum sinal, só milênios de prática - a configuração se dobrou visivelmente. O movimento era muito duro, muito quadrado para se assemelhar à abertura de uma flor, entretanto a cor sugestionou isso; era a abertura de um leque, gracioso, mas muito angular. As figuras cinza-encapotadas se esparramaram para os lados enquanto as formas mais escuras surgiram precisamente adiante no centro, cada próximo movimento controlado. O progresso deles estava lento, mas deliberado, sem pressa, nenhuma tensão, nenhuma ansiedade. Era o passo do invencível._

_- Paz... - Carlisle levantou uma mão para eles. _

_- Palavras justas, Carlisle - Aro inspirou com sua voz magra, delgada – Mas elas parecem fora de lugar, considerando o exército que você juntou para me matar, e matar meus queridos._

_- Você tem que tocar minha mão para saber que isso nunca foi minha intenção - Carlisle balançou a cabeça e esticou a mão direita adiante como se ainda não houvesse quase cem jardas entre eles. _

_Os olhos astutos de Aro estreitaram._

_- Mas como sua intenção pode importar querido Carlisle? Em face ao que você fez? - ele fez uma carranca, e uma sombra de tristeza cruzou as características dele. Se era genuína ou não, eu não pude dizer._

_- Eu não cometi o crime para o qual você está aqui para me castigar..._

_- Então saia do caminho e nos deixe castigar o responsável. Honestamente, Carlisle, nada me agradaria mais que preservar sua vida hoje._

_- Ninguém quebrou a lei, Aro. Deixe-me explicar - Novamente, Carlisle ofereceu a mão dele. _

_Antes de Aro pudesse responder, Caius vagou rapidamente adiante para o lado de Aro._

_- Tantas regras insensatas, tantas leis desnecessárias que você cria para você, Carlisle - o ancião de cabelo branco assobiou - Como será possível que você defende a quebra de uma que realmente importa?_

_- A lei não foi quebrada. Se você escutasse..._

_- Nós vimos as crianças, Carlisle - Caius rosnou - Não nos trate como bobos!_

_- Eles não são "os proibidos"! Nessie não é uma vampira. EJ também não e muito menos o pequeno Nate! Eu posso facilmente provar isto em só alguns momentos._

_- Se eles não são os proibidos, então por que você reuniu um batalhão para protegê-las? - Caius o cortou. _

_- Testemunhas, Caius, da mesma maneira que você trouxe - Carlisle gesticulou para a horda furiosa à beira dos bosques; alguns deles rosnaram em resposta - Qualquer um destes amigos pode lhe contar a verdade sobre as crianças. Ou você apenas poderia olhar para elas, Caius. Veja o rubor de sangue humano nas bochechas delas!_

_- Meio mortal, meio imortal - Aro anunciou - Concebida assim, e carregada por esta recém-nascida enquanto ela ainda era humana._

_- Impossível! - Caius ridicularizou - Artifício! Onde a informante está? Deixe-a avançar! - Ele girou o pescoço dele ao redor até que ele viu Irina logo atrás das esposas - Você! Venha!_

_- Você pensa que eles me enganaram, então, irmão? - a expressão de Aro estava grandemente divertida, mas Caius vacilou - A batida do coração, você ouve como um artifício também?_

_Irina o encarou sem compreender, a face dela como de alguém que não despertou completamente de um pesadelo horroroso. Impacientemente, Caius estalou os dedos. Um dos guarda-costas enormes das esposas se moveu ao lado de Irina e a cutucou rudemente nas costas. Irina piscou duas vezes e então caminhou lentamente para Caius em uma ofuscação. Ela parou a alguns metros de distancia, os olhos dela ainda encarando suas irmãs. Caius fechou a distância entre eles e a esbofeteou na face. Não poderia ter doído, mas havia algo terrivelmente degradante sobre a ação. Parecia como assistir a alguém chutar um cachorro. Tanya e Kate assobiaram em sincronização. O corpo de Irina ficou rígido e os olhos dela finalmente se focalizaram em Caius. _

_Caius esperou de novo e então solicitou: _

_- Se você quiser fazer uma queixa formal contra os transmorfos e os Cullens por apoiar suas ações, agora seria a hora - Ele sorriu um pequeno e cruel sorriso, esperando Irina lhe dar a próxima desculpa. _

_- Não, eu não tenho nenhuma reclamação contra os lobos, ou contra os Cullens. Você veio aqui hoje pra destruir uma criança imortal. Nenhuma criança imortal existe. Foi um erro meu, e eu assumo total responsabilidade por isso. Mas os Cullens são inocentes, e você não tem razão pra continuar aqui. Eu sinto muito - ela disse para nós, e então virou o rosto na direção das testemunhas dos Volturi - Não houve crime. Não há razão válida para vocês continuarem aqui! _

_Caius ergueu a mão enquanto Irina falava, e havia um objeto estranho de metal lá, esculpido e ornamentado. Era um sinal. A resposta foi tão rápida que nós todos encaramos em uma descrença impressionada. Caius estava só ao lado dos restos ardentes de Irina, o objeto de metal na mão dele ainda lançando um jato grosso de chama na pira. Um suspiro ondulou através da massa de testemunhas atrás dos Volturi. _

_Caius sorriu friamente. _

_- __Agora __ela assumiu responsabilidade completa por suas ações - Os olhos dele flamejaram em direção a nossa linha dianteira, tocando as formas congeladas de Tanya e Kate rapidamente. _

_Naquele segundo eu entendi que Caius nunca tinha subestimado os laços de uma verdadeira família. __Esta __era a estratégia. Ele não queria a queixa por parte de Irina; ele quis o desafio por ela. A desculpa dele para destruí-la, acender a violência que encheu o ar como uma névoa grossa, combustível. Ele tinha iniciado a partida._

De um lado, os Volturi, seus servos repletos de armadilhas e a platéia sedenta por sangue. Do outro lado, nós - os lobisomens – os Cullens e os Quileuttes com seus espíritos selvagens, uivando para a lua em suas formas de batalha. O choque foi inevitável;

Então a guarda Volturi se aproximou num piscar de olhos e eles foram os primeiros a atacar, avançando e golpeando por todos os lados. Alguns lobos urravam de dor. Outros mais determinados como Embry e Paul, partiam para a batalha estraçalhando corpos vampiricos à medida que se opunham. Evidentemente o cheiro de sangue percorria o ar e a carnificina poderia ser vista mesmo de longe.

Felix e Emmet se destacavam entre seus páreas, após abater vários e vários corpos, cada um de seu lado, os dois se encontraram no meio da batalha e logo todas as lamentações, urros e murmúrios foram abafados pelo calor da batalha que os dois começaram ao se atracar. Mordidas, safanões e rasgos; os corpos imortais resistiam, mas já começavam a perecer devido às seqüências de golpes.

Eu olhava abismada enquanto Esme desviava dos golpes duros de Demetri; e Carlisle – sempre tão calmo e pacifico – partia para defender sua esposa com suas presas vampiricas e grunhidos que pareciam não lhe pertencer. Theodore era arremessado ao ar varias e varias vezes, mas não cessava suas investidas em direção a Aro, Caius e Marcus – os enormes guarda-costas eram como imensos muros que defendiam e isolavam os três irmãos magos de qualquer ameaça. Janet tentava atacar pelo lado oposto, mas os vampiros estavam em maior numérico e pareciam prever cada movimento que os dois lobisomens ameaçavam ter.

Tanya, Eleazar, Kate, Carmen, Sene, Garret, Maria e as amazonas (Kachiri, Senna e Zafrina) se digladiavam contra o avanço do inimigo. Até Amun, Kebe, Siobhan, Liam, Maggie e Alistair se juntaram a nós. Enquanto Vladimir e Stefan observavam indiferentes e distantes da carnificina, mas Benjamin e Tia (as novas e cobiçadas adições do clã egípcio) haviam se comprometido a nos ajudar. Mary e Randall também estavam conosco, eles já sabiam desde o inicio que os Volturi não parariam para ouvir nossas explicações e os nômades até se divertiram com a idéia do confronto. Mas o humor de antes já não era mais presente.

Com uma rapidez fora do normal, eu vi quando Quill pulou sobre um dos vampiros da guarda e cortou lhe a cabeça, o que se viu foi uma chuva de sangue que molhava todo o solo congelado. A luta não durou mais do que alguns segundos, mas os pedaços do corpo marmóreo espalhados pelo chão, tremiam em busca das outras partes. O corpo vampirico procurava se recompor, tornando inúteis os esforços do lobo.

Um forte baque no chão, bem aos meus pés, seguido pela voz suave de Rosalie que gemia pela dor, chamou minha atenção.

- Rose!

- Fique aqui Angel! Vocês precisam proteger as crianças! – num salto Rosalie já estava de pé e novamente rumou para a batalha. Naquele momento, eu estava nada, além de grata por Alice ter fugido. Pelo menos Alice e Jasper sobreviveriam a essa injustiça.

Eu mantinha Nate seguro em meus braços, seus olhos estavam grandes enquanto ele lia a agonia em minha face. Mas ele havia percebido o suficiente para que não perguntasse o que estava acontecendo:

- Não tenha medo - eu disse a ele – Vai ficar tudo bem!

Meus olhos percorriam todo o perímetro em instantes e depois voltavam para Bells e EJ bem ao meu lado. Seth tinha Nessie montada em suas costas, eu observei aqueles pequenos dedinhos entrelaçados nos pêlos do sólido ombro do jovem lobo e agradeci por minha sobrinha ter encontrado o amor antes do fim.

Eu estava paralisada de tanto pavor, quando pensei em escapar, os inimigos já estavam perto de mim. Senti minhas pernas tremerem, meu corpo não me obedecia, eu olhava fixamente para Caius que me retribuía com olhos de profundo desprezo pela minha pobre vida, então ele falou:

- As crianças! Peguem as crianças proibidas!

Collin, Jared e Brady imediatamente se materializaram bem a nossa frente. Grunhidos e rosnados ecoavam de seus corpos curvos, eles pareciam bem menores do que os outros. Os pêlos eriçados de suas costas indicavam que aquelas crianças estavam dispostas a dar sua própria vida por nós. Mas os três não passavam de adolescentes, eu gemi de desespero temendo que mais uma vida fosse tomada por conta da ganância e luxuria dos Volturi. Mais crianças morrendo. Eu desejei saber por que Jake havia permitido isto, e então eu percebi que ele não teve nenhuma outra escolha. Se quaisquer dos lobos não estivessem conosco, os Volturi iriam procurar pelo resto. Os Quileuttes tinham colocado todo o bando neste embate. E nós íamos perder.

Pelo canto dos meus olhos eu pude ver quando Edward caiu. Seu corpo de pedra se contorcia de dor, mas nenhum som saiu de boca. Mais adiante Jane sorria, seus olhos vermelhos cintilavam com o prazer de ver Edward se contraindo no chão.

Alguns metros à frente Jake cambaleava entre golpes e arranhões. Eu ouvia o som estarrecedor do seu corpo sendo atingido repetidamente e a cada novo golpe meu corpo se contorcia de dor. Eu sentia cada célula do meu corpo gritar para correr e proteger meu Jake, mas eu estava impotente. Nate era a minha prioridade. Eu não poderia arriscar a segurança de Nate. Jake tentava se defender, mas parecia não ser capaz de enxergar ou mesmo ouvir seus oponentes que vinham de todos os lados. Alec! – eu pensei: o pequeno bruxo. Imediatamente busquei Alec em meio ao caos do campo de batalha. Ele estava do outro lado da clareira. Longe, muito longe...

Sem nenhum aviso a cegueira de Jake se espalhou como uma rajada de vento entre os nossos aliados. Um a um, eles foram caindo. Alguns desorientados tateavam o solo úmido de sangue a procura de equilíbrio e outros desmoronavam contraídos em agonia.

Eu procurei pela causa da nossa repentina desvantagem e não tive nenhuma dificuldade em encontrar os dois delicados mantos cinza-escuros, perto do coração da formação. Alec e Jane, facilmente os menores membros da guarda, parados ao lado de Marcus. As faces adoráveis deles estavam lisas, não mostrando nada; eles usavam os mantos mais escuros ao lado do puro preto dos anciões. Os gêmeos bruxos, como Vladimir tinha os chamado. Os poderes deles eram à base da ofensiva dos Volturi. As jóias na coleção de Aro.

Então era isso, o fim havia chegado...


	49. Chapter 47 Reviravolta

_O tempo passa lento, a vida passa rápida e meus momentos são uma questão de sorte._

Estava tudo escuro, eu estava totalmente envolta pelas trevas, paralisada pelo pavor, parecia que não conseguiria mais voltar. Então, comecei a ouvir vozes que eram familiares, mas estavam muito longe de mim. Ao ouvir o grito de dor de Theodore, entrei em desespero. Meus olhos se abriram, finalmente consegui voltar daquele lugar vazio. Pude ouvir os gemidos de Janet mais adiante. Então eu a vi caída no chão com um punhal cravado em seu ventre. Bella virou-se para mim. E nenhuma palavra, mental ou verbal, foi necessária.

Eu encarei meu doce Nate e aumentei a pressão dos meus braços sobre ele. Como num ultimo abraço eu lhe beijei a testa suavemente. Senti um soluço subindo devagar, ele se enroscou na garganta e eu o forcei de volta para baixo – eu não ia chorar. Não existia mais esperança, tudo estava acabado, mas os Volturi não ouviriam meus lamentos. Se eu tinha que morrer, eu morreria lutando. Mas Nate, Nessie e EJ tinham uma chance.

Eu coloquei Nate sobre as costas de Seth. Meu bebê tinha um olhar desolado em seu rosto e ameaçou cair aos prantos também.

- Está tudo bem Nate, esta tudo bem. Fique aqui e segure-se em Seth com força. E obedeça Seth, esta bem? Obedeça Seth! Sempre!

Bella ainda se agarrava a EJ enquanto lhe sussurrava as ultimas palavras amorosas:

- EJ? Cuide de sua irmã e de seu primo – Bella disse vacilando entre soluços abafados - Você precisa ser forte agora, meu pequeno homenzinho... E Nessie, seja boazinha e não deixe que nada aconteça com EJ e Nate, esta bem?

Seth soltou um grunhido baixo, a lamentação vibrou o corpo do jovem lobo que agora carregava aquelas três pequenas crianças, três pequenas esperanças. E enquanto contemplava a cena, conclui: a nova geração! Pelo menos, a nova geração sobrevivera!

"_E com alguma sorte, talvez um dia eles encontrem Alice e Jasper..."_ – Bella completou me lembrando que ainda existia um futuro para eles.

Nessie esticou as mãozinhas e suplicou para tocar nossos rostos. Imagens de todos nós inundaram minha mente, uma lagrima solitária percorreu seu rostinho angelical.

- Nós sempre estaremos juntos meu amor! – Bella tentou apaziguar os temores de Nessie e repetiu para si mesma - Nós estaremos juntos!

- Agora vá Seth! Corra!

Seth começou a se afastar devagar, ainda encarando Bells e eu, seu corpo convulsionava levemente enquanto Nate, EJ e Nessie se equilibravam em seu lombo alto. Eles entraram no bosque e lentamente sumiram na escuridão. Vendo Seth correr para longe do perigo com tudo que ainda me restava, eu me senti segura e confiante para finalmente encarar os monstros que massacravam minha família e meus amigos. E agora eles estavam vindo em minha direção com uma fúria selvagem estampada em seus olhos sanguíneos.

Bella e eu corremos na direção oposta de onde Seth e as crianças tinham ido. A guarda se aproximava. O medo e o desespero me invadiam ainda mais implacáveis, mas nós devíamos levar aqueles monstros para longe de Seth e das crianças.

O sangue de nossos entes queridos manchava a terra de vermelho. Os Volturi nos cercavam, apenas observando, como se apreciassem a visão da dor e agonia nos olhos de sua indefesa presa. Eu ouvia os passos ferozes daqueles animais se aproximando, ouvia seus rosnados de fúria mais e mais perto, ouvia o som da morte chegando... e meu corpo não me respondia mais.

Em meio a todo aquele caos e temor eu avistei Jake, que ainda oscila na clareira, desorientado pela magia de Alec. Um vampiro enorme, que eu não pude reconhecer, se aproximava como um borrão negro. Com um salto o monstro atingiu Jake e como navalhas as garras da fera dilaceraram suas as costas desde o ombro direito até a coxa esquerda. O sangue jorrava rápido daqueles profundos cortes. Meu Jake caiu.

E sem nenhum aviso senti uma corrente elétrica me atravessando. Jake estava inerte no chão, seu sangue se acumulando em poças. A dor daquela cena me despertou. O calor do choque queimava meu corpo e irradiava em todas as direções. Meu corpo estava começando a me obedecer novamente, meus esforços para tentar sair daquela escuridão profunda estava surtindo algum efeito. O pânico já não me aprisionava mais. E o breu do medo deu lugar ao sangue, tudo ficou vermelho de ódio e a fúria tomou conta de mim. Minha visão se tornou turva por um instante, eu pisquei e quando abri meus olhos novamente tudo estava mais nítido e claro. Agora eu conseguia focalizar cada um de meus inimigos com tamanha clareza que me assustei.

Eu procurei por Bella e surpreendentemente eu a encontrei bem ao meu lado. Nossos dedos entrelaçados pareciam nos conectar de uma forma diferente agora, como se a corrente que passava por mim percorresse seu corpo também, multiplicando-se a cada instante. E sem nenhum esforço nossas mentes se fundiram, uniram-se em uma só. Então eu imediatamente soube que mesmo separadas em dois corpos, nossas almas eram uma só.

As dores, lamentações e temores não eram mais apenas empatias que uma sentia pela outra porque agora tudo era uma coisa só! Não existia mais Angel e Bella, nós éramos uma. A sede por justiça explodiu dentro de mim e como uma bola de fogo saindo do peito eu senti a fúria se espalhando por toda a clareira. Nossa energia se multiplicou exponencialmente e percorreu varias jardas de distancia envolvendo cada um de nossos de aliados. Eu quase podia visualizar nosso campo de força se moldando como uma bolha em seus corpos, isolando-os da magia de Jane e Alec. A resposta veio em fração de segundos, eles foram se levantando e recompondo a linha de ataque ofensivamente.

Os Volturi não reagiram de imediato, provavelmente confusos com a reviravolta. Caius fitava abismado enquanto Jake se levantava triunfante e dava inicio ao contra ataque com um uivo que reberverou pela floresta a fora e arrancou urros e gritos até mesmo na platéia. A ofensiva agora vinha do nosso lado e a batalha continuou de uma forma justa dessa vez.

- Vamos ver como vocês se saem agora! – Bella gritou, ira e adrenalina tomavam suas palavras.

Mesmo com nossos pensamentos sincronizados, Bella e eu ainda não ocupávamos o mesmo lugar no espaço. Parecia que eu estava em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, tinha duas visões ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu sentia a diferença, eu sabia exatamente quem ocupava a mente de Bella e quem tomava a minha.

- Jane! – eu disse entre os dentes e percebi que agora meus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso sinistro de prazer.

Avancei em direção a ela, usei toda minha velocidade. Eu a atacava com vários socos, chutes, ela não conseguia ma acompanhar. Então olhei bem nos olhos dela, agarrei seu braço e lhe dei um soco bem no seu rosto, com tamanha força, que Jane foi arremessada para longe.

- Sua petulante! Como ousa? – Jane disse boquiaberta com uma de suas mãos sobre o local que eu havia atingido - Não achei que você fosse capaz de me ferir tantas vezes! Que humilhação! Eu uma matadora de elite, sendo afrontada por uma reles novata!

Jane já estava furiosa e para minha surpresa, assim que terminou a frase, ela sacou uma arma e começou a disparar em mim. Infelizmente dois tiros me acertaram. Eu caí. Então ela se aproximou de mim ofegante, seus olhos refletiam todo ódio que ela sentia por mim naquela hora. A dor era insuportável. Jane começou a falar.

- Fácil! Nunca pensei que seria tão fácil! E pensar que eu iria me divertir mais um pouco! Que pena!

- Não pense que acabou, sua convencida! Eu não vou me render tão fácil assim! – senti o ódio substituindo a dor, eu sorri com certo desdém e continuei me pondo de pé em um salto - Agora sim, está ficando interessante! Não teria graça se você não esboçasse uma única reação!

– Pare de falar e LUTE! – Jane rosnou furiosa.

A luta recomeçou, estava bem equilibrada, ambas estávamos bem feridas, então quando eu estava avançando na direção dela, ela desapareceu, fiquei atônita! Todos que presenciavam a lutam também ficaram surpresos. Quando dei por mim, comecei a ser golpeada várias vezes, sentia suas garras rasgando minhas roupas e minha carne, o sangue jorrava, eu pensava comigo mesmo, "Como lutar contra o que não posso ver?" Então no meu desespero eu fechei os olhos, tentava me concentrar no som de seus passos, eu apenas ouvia as vozes dos outros. Subitamente Jane estava diante de mim, senti uma dor muito forte no meu abdômen, quando vi as garras de Jane estavam cravadas nele. Ela sorriu e deu uma risada que fez tremer até meus ossos.

- Vamos não pare! - era a voz de Bella que comandava agora. Enquanto a batalha entre ela e Alec seguia feroz.

...

Eu vi o rosto de Alec se contorcendo de espanto e pavor quando Bella rosnou e rumou ao seu encontro. Ele investiu contra ela, mas Bella o agarrou com todas as forças e o atirou para longe. Ao ver aquela cena Caius imediatamente soltou sonoro lamento:

- Naaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooo!!

Alec ainda estava consciente e Caius o amparava de uma forma quase paternal. Mas Alec não conseguia se levantar, Bella então partiu para cima dos dois, e desferiu um golpe poderoso em Caius. Com apenas um soco ela esmagou o joelho de Caius e sem fazer muita força arrancou-lhe a perna. Toda a guarda parou por um instante, mas Aro - que continuava imóvel desde o inicio do confronto - com um breve movimento de sua cabeça, ordenou do outro lado da clareira que continuassem. Ele se posicionava distante da batalha, mas se fazia visível para todos, havia dois enormes guarda costas flanqueando-o e Renata logo atrás. Marcus e as esposas se mantinham sobre as sombras das arvores a beira do bosque.

Bella soltou Caius e logo cravou seus caninos no pescoço de Alec arrancando-lhe um belo pedaço, ele se debatia muito e eu comecei a me lembrar da dor que eu havia sentido quando Giacomo fizera a mesma coisa comigo. Mas não senti empatia alguma por aquele menino que sangrava sob os pés de minha irmã, somente ódio.

...

Eu já estava no meu limite, já tinha perdido muito sangue, eu já estava sedenta. Então sem pensar eu consegui dar-lhe uma rasteira, e Jane caiu no chão. Então como eu já estava fora de mim, eu cravei meus caninos em seu pescoço e comecei a sugar seu sangue. Minhas forças estavam voltando com o sangue dela. Aos poucos eu podia ouvir os outros comentando a respeito do que eu estava fazendo.

De repente tudo começou a ficar escuro, as trevas tomaram conta dos meus olhos, o que estava acontecendo? Eu nunca havia sentido nada igual, era como se eu estivesse em outro lugar. Estava tudo muito confuso, mas continuei a sugar sua essência para mim. Começou a ficar doloroso, sentia uma dor horrível tomando conta de mim, era como se meu espírito estivesse me abandonando. Antes que o vazio da essência de Jane me tomasse eu parei e cuspi enojada o sangue que ainda escorria de minha boca.

Jane, ainda no chão me encarava abismada, ela levantou o braço e posicionou uma de suas mãos sobre a imensa ferida aberta em seu pescoço tentando estancar o sangue que jorrava de suas veias.

- Você gosta do seu pescoço Jane? – eu perguntei num tom zombador, mas ela não me respondeu somente soltou um murmúrio lamentoso cheio de dor – então desista antes que você o perca por completo!


	50. Chapter 48 Vitória e Finalmente Paz

Mesmo para meus olhos modificados era praticamente impossível acompanhar um vampiro rivalizar com um lobisomem fisicamente, mas eu me concentrava em Theodore quando ele saltou sobre Aro. Quando os dois corpos se chocaram, o que se ouviu foi um estrondo tão ruidoso quanto um trovão. Eu pisquei. O embate levantou uma cortina de poeira branca. A neve subia e ofuscava o combate, quando ela cessou vultos e borrões variavam entre zumbidos e mais choques. Aro só parou quando as garras de Theodore lhe arrancaram as vísceras do estomago, deixando a mostra sua carne ensangüentada.

O uivo do vampiro foi a ultima coisa a ser ouvida naquele momento, pois ao olhar ao seu redor, Aro estava só. Seu exercito antes invencível ali jazia em pedaços e os que sobraram haviam se rendido a nós. Jane estremeceu sob meus pés, eu aumentei a pressão:

- Quietinha aí Jane!

E um tremendo sentimento de angustia tomou conta de Aro que verteu lagrimas de sangue.

- Esta é nossa sina, demônio da lua! – as palavras que Aro proferia pareciam cheias de angustia e pesar - Devemos perdurar e batalhar enquanto nossos irmãos queridos e caros morrem aos nossos pés.

- Por que, vampiro? – Theodore questionou cheio de dor.

- Porque isso é o que sempre faremos até que o ultimo de nós caia!

- Mas não precisa mais ser assim... – disse Theodore, ainda com o braço esquerdo mutilado se distanciando de Aro caído de joelhos na terra que ele mesmo manchara de sangue.

- É assim que deve ser! – Aro gritou furioso ao perceber que Theodore vacilava em seu julgamento – Acabe logo com isso! – o vampiro ofereceu seu pescoço e disse usando de sarcástica ameaçadora - Porque se você não o fizer nós voltaremos...

O rosto de Theodore voltou a endurecer com a ameaça de Aro. Ele ergueu seu braço direito enquanto inspirava profundamente e se preparou para dar seu ultimo golpe de misericórdia.

- Theodore! Não! – era Carlisle, o generoso vampiro que pedia por clemência – Isso não é necess...

- Cale-se Carlisle! Deixe que o carrasco execute minha pena! – Aro ordenou – Eu não suportaria viver com tamanha humilhação.

– Não faça isso, meu irmão – Carlisle pediu ignorando Aro e implorou levantando as duas mãos para Theodore.

- Irmão? – Aro agora transparecia confusão genuína – Como você pode chamá-lo de irmão? Quando ele esta prestes a aniquilar a sua espécie, querido Carlisle?

- Aro... Aro... ouça meu amigo... todo esse sangue derramado, tantas vidas perdidas! Essa batalha nunca foi a nossa intenção. Tudo que queremos é a chance de viver nossa vida em paz!

- Paz? Mas vocês nos atacaram! – Aro acusou – E você, meu querido, reuniu um exercito para nos afrontar!

- Não! Foram vocês que nos perseguiram! Nós vivemos em paz aqui. Nossa família não procura por poder ou ascensão. Nós nunca fomos uma ameaça para vocês!

- Então é assim que você chama seus guerreiros agora, Carlisle? Família?

- Isso não é um exercito Aro... esses – Carlisle gesticulou em direção a todos nós – são minha família. Diferentemente de vocês, Volturi, o que nos une não é a ambição, mas o amor.

- Belas palavras Carlisle, mas elas não mudam o fato de você ter se juntado ao inimigo – Caius gritou do outro lado, mesmo ferido e fraco ainda conseguia proferir suas artimanhas – Você traiu sua espécie!

- Não, Caius! Não houve traição, assim como não houve o crime do qual você nos acusam. Ouçam... – Carlisle voltou a suplicar – não existem crianças imortais aqui! Não existe exercito aqui!

- Artifícios!

Carlisle balançou a cabeça em derrota, não sabia mais como argumentar com o articuloso vampiro que mesmo derrotado não era capaz de se redimir.

- Desista, vampiro! Ninguém mais vai morrer essa noite! – Theodore anunciou alto e relaxou sua posição de ataque – Olhem ao seu redor! Vejam quantas espécies diferentes habitam o mesmo lugar pacificamente... somos todos livres para ir e vir temos o livre arbítrio aqui, e se ficamos é por escolha própria. Portanto não existe razão para um julgamento ou execução. Ninguém mais vai morrer hoje!

A multidão que os Volturi presunçosamente convocaram agora se voltava contra eles. Gritos raivosos ecoavam pelas matas "Justiça!" "Morte aos ditadores!" "Sangue! Queremos sangue!" "Acabem com eles!". A platéia estava em êxtase e exigia ainda mais violência.

...

_- Parem!_

_ Uma voz suave e melodiosa cantarolou autoritária. Era Alice. Alice havia retornado. Ela andou para frente graciosamente e introduziu os estranhos. _

_- Essa é Huilen e seu sobrinho, Nahuel... - ouvindo sua voz era como ela nunca tivesse partido. _

_Os olhos de Caius se estreitaram quando Alice explicou o relacionamento dos dois recém chegados. As testemunhas dos Volturi se pressionaram uns contra os outros. O mundo dos vampiros estava mudando, e todos podiam sentir._

_- Fale, Huilen – Carlisle pediu - Nos dê o testemunho que você veio dar._

_A pequena mulher olhou nervosa pra Alice. Alice acenou encorajando-a, e Kachiri colocou sua longa mão no ombro pequeno da vampira. _

_- Eu sou Huilen - a mulher anunciou em um inglês claro, mas com um estranho sotaque. _

...

Os lábios de Aro estavam apertados. Ele olhou para o jovem de pele escura.

- Nahuel, você tem cento e cinqüenta anos de idade? - ele perguntou.

- Coloque ou tire uma década - ele respondeu em uma voz clara, bonita e quente. O seu sotaque mal notado - Nós não contamos.

- E você chegou à maturidade a que idade?

- Aproximadamente sete anos depois do meu nascimento, mais ou menos.

- Você não mudou desde então?

Nahuel deu de ombros.

- Não que tenha percebido.

- E a sua dieta? - Aro pressionou, parecendo interessado.

- Principalmente sangue, mas alguma comida humana também. Posso sobreviver com as duas.

- Você foi capaz de criar uma imortal? - Aro fez um gesto para Huilen.

- Sim, mas nenhuma das outras pode.

Um rumor de choque percorreu os grupos. Os olhos de Aro se abriram.

- Outras?

- Minhas irmãs - Nahuel deu de ombros de novo.

Aro o encarou selvagem por um instante antes de recompor seu rosto.

- Talvez você pudesse nos contar o resto da sua história, já que parece ter mais.

Nahuel assentiu.

- Meu pai veio procurar por mim alguns anos depois da morte da minha mãe – seu rosto torceu levemente - Ele estava feliz em me encontrar - O tom de Nahuel sugeriu que não era mutuo - Ele tinha duas filhas, mas nenhum filho. Ele esperava que eu me juntasse a ele, como minhas irmãs o fizeram. Ele estava surpreso que eu não estava sozinho. Minhas irmãs não tinham veneno, mas talvez isso seja por gênero ou por uma chance qualquer… quem sabe? Eu já tinha a minha família com Huilen e não estava _interessado_ - ele torceu a palavra - em mudar. Eu o vejo de tempos em tempos. Eu tenho uma nova irmã; ela alcançou a maturidade há dez anos atrás.

- O nome do seu pai? - Caius perguntou através dos dentes.

- Johan - Nahuel respondeu - Ele se considera um cientista. Ele pensa que está criando uma nova super raça. - Ele não fez uma tentativa de esconder o desgosto na sua voz.

Bella se virou para mim, nossos olhos se encontraram surpresos. Aquele nome era familiar. Nós já o havíamos ouvido antes.

"_Johan? O Johan de Leah?"_

Caius também procurou por seu irmão. E Aro simplesmente assentiu.

- Então este é um problema a menos.

- E por que Aro? – Carlisle quis saber.

- Johan, o boêmio, não nos causara mais problemas. Pois ele foi eliminado há alguns dias atrás.

- Eliminado? – Nahuel perguntou.

- Sim. Ele se pos entre nosso inim... – Aro vacilou – entre um lobisomem e nossa guarda, então...

- Johan esta morto?

- Sim.

- E por que vocês o mataram? – eu senti a revolta voltando - Porque ele ousou contraria-los Aro? Porque ele tentou proteger sua parceira? - Aro não respondeu as minhas acusações então eu continuei - É assim que vocês agem? Acusam, julgam e condenam sem sequer perguntar o porquê. Quem lhes deu esse direito?

- Angel – Theodore chamou e pediu que eu ponderasse.

- Não! Isso não esta certo! – eu me virei para os vampiros ocultos na escuridão da floresta e clamei – vejam, ouçam e sejam testemunhas da injustiça que foi cometida contra nós!

Bells se moveu para meu lado e nossas mãos se entrelaçaram.

- Minha irmã e eu! – eu disse levantando nossas mãos – Nós somos diferentes! Raças inimigas que segundo os Volturi não podem coexistir. Mas nós não somos assim. Nós nos amamos e entre nós existe uma conexão muito mais forte do que palavras podem descrever como vocês mesmo puderam testemunhar.

- O que vocês fazem é decisão de vocês – Bella continuou no meu lugar, não fazia diferença qual de nós falasse, pois suas palavras eram minhas também – não estamos aqui para impor nada. Deixamos isso para os Volturi. E nem julgar. Mas também não admitiremos que nos julguem. Nossa família só procura a paz!

- A união de vocês não justifica esses atos! – Caius atacou – Só os torna ainda mais perigosos!

- Quais atos você se refere Caius? As crianças? – eu apontei para Seth que agora caminhava para fora das matas com Nessie em suas costas, e Nate e EJ ao seu lado, cada um dos meninos segurava fortemente os pêlos do lobo, um da cada lado. As quatro crianças caminharam juntas e se punham bem à vista para todos – Nossos filhos não são imortais! Isso já foi provado e comprovado por Nahuel. Esses pequenos corações que batem acelerados não podem pertencer a imortais, você sabe disso!

- E os lobos?

- Nós podemos conviver em paz com os lobos também.

- Ora, Angelique... Isabella – Caius retrucou sarcástico - E como vocês podem provar isso? Quanto tempo faz que vocês se aliaram? Um talvez dois anos?

- Não existe aliança alguma! – Leah gritou em sua forma humana, ela finalmente se fez presente e surpreendeu a todos ao caminhar, mesmo com dificuldade por causa de sua gestação já avançada, até o centro da clareira – Não existe trato ou acordo nenhum entre nós! – ela falou firme – Nós não somos um bando, uma horda e nem mesmo um exercito! Nós somos uma família! Qual a parte disso vocês não conseguem entender?

Caius e Aro soltaram uma gargalhada sarcástica em uníssono.

- Vejam meu ventre. Eu sei que todos vocês podem ouvir os batimentos do que cresce aqui – Leah pousou sua mão carinhosamente sobre sua barriga – Isso é o fruto de meu amor por um de vocês – ela procurou por Nahuel e seus olhos cintilaram – Mas o pai de meus filhos esta morto. Meu Johan... – os urros da platéia ecoaram com a conexão das historias de Leah e Nahuel – foi assassinado por me proteger. Um vampiro deu sua vida por mim! Isso já não é prova suficiente para vocês? Isso não prova que ainda existe esperança para a paz entre nossas espécies?

Uma comoção teve inicio entre todos os presentes. Um debate fervoroso entre Theodore, Carlisle, Aro e Caius progredia ruidosamente e até mesmo a platéia que antes só assistia quis ter o poder da palavra. E então uma voz rouca vibrou pondo fim nos murmúrios e cochichos:

- Basta! – Marcus pela primeira vez se pronunciava – Irmãos! – ele chamou – Já tivemos bastante... discussões por uma noite, na verdade, elas serão suficientes para apaziguar nossos ânimos por um século ou mais. Nenhum crime foi cometido. Não existem crianças imortais aqui! As crianças da lua e os lobos não nos oferecem nenhuma ameaça desde que concordem em manter lei maior, a discrição. – Marcus fitou Carlisle e depois Theodore, ambos assentiram e o mais antigo dos mais antigos vampiros ordenou antes de se virar e sumir na escuridão da noite - Esta na hora de voltarmos para casa.

- Eu estou tão satisfeito que isso pôde ser resolvido sem violência - Aro já totalmente recomposto disse gentilmente - Meu amigo Carlisle, como estou contente em poder lhe chamar de amigo de novo! Eu espero não estar forçando nada. Eu sei que você entende a carga pesada que o nosso dever coloca sobre nossos ombros.

- Vá em paz, Aro - Carlisle disse duramente - Por favor lembre-se que nós ainda temos que proteger o anonimato, e impeça seus guardas de caçar nessa região.

- Claro Carlisle - Aro garantiu a ele - Me desculpe por merecer sua desaprovação, meu querido amigo. Talvez, com um tempo, você vá me perdoar.

- Talvez com o tempo... se você provar que é mesmo um amigo para nós.

Nós assistimos em silêncio quando os últimos quatro Volturi desaparecem pelas árvores. Estava tudo quieto. Bella e eu não havíamos baixado a guarda por nenhum instante até então.

- Acabou mesmo? - Bells sussurrou para Edward.

O sorriso de resposta de Edward foi grande.

- Sim. Eles desistiram. Como todos os ameaçadores, eles são covardes debaixo do orgulho - ele deu uma risada.

Alice riu com ele.

- Sério pessoal! Eles não vão voltar. Todos podem relaxar agora.

**EPDV Bella**

_E houve mais um momento de silêncio._

_- Apesar de toda a má sorte - Stefan murmurou._

_E então vieram as comemorações. As vivas irromperam. Gritos ensurdecedores encheram a clareira. Maggie bateu nas costas de Siobhan. Rosalie e Emmet se beijaram de novo - mais longa e ardentemente que antes. Benjamin e Tia estavam presos nos braços um do outro, como Carmen e Eleazar. Esme segurou Alice e Jasper num abraço apertado. Carlisle e Theodore estavam agradecendo nossos amigos da América do Sul que salvaram a nós todos. Kachiri estava bem perto de Zafrina e Senna, suas mãos unidas. Garret levantou Kate do chão e a balançou num círculo. Stefan pisou na neve. Vladimir apertou os seus dentes juntos em uma expressão amarga de decepção._

_E eu corri em direção aos meus filhos protegidos por aquele jovem e corajoso lobo e então os apertei contra minha bochecha. Os braços de Edward estavam em nós no mesmo instante._

_- EEEEEEEJ!!! Nessie, Nessie, Nessie - eu cantei._

_Jacob riu a sua grande risada e bateu na parte de trás da minha cabeça com seu nariz._

_- Cale a boca - eu disse e soprei um beijo para Angie que também enchia de carinhos e afagos o pequeno Nate enquanto era "lambida" por seu marido lobo._

_- Eu vou poder ficar com você? - Nessie perguntou._

_- Para sempre - eu prometi._

_Nós tínhamos o para sempre. EJ, Nessie e provavelmente Nate iam estar bem e saudáveis e fortes. Como o meio humano Nahuel, que mesmo com seus cento e cinqüenta anos ainda parecia um adolescente. E nós todos estaríamos juntos._

_A felicidade se expandiu como uma explosão dentro de mim - tão grande e tão violenta que eu não tinha certeza que poderia sobreviver a ela._

_- Para sempre - a voz de Edward ecoou no meio ouvido._


	51. Chapter 49 A Última Ameaça

_Giacomo virou-se e verificou, satisfeito, que o fogo cumpria, com impetuosa perfeição, a missão que Jean lhe confiara. As chamas já se erguiam muito alto por detrás do arvoredo que muralhava a aldeia dos falsos lobos; "malditos transformos traidores que nada mereciam alem da morte silenciosa e cheia de dor que permeia minha mente agora" pensou Giacomo enquanto se lembrava das instruções que lhe foram passadas._

"_Mas, Mestre... poderíamos aniquilar facilmente todos eles agora!"_

"_Não! Tenho planos que vão além de meras vaidades. Seu orgulho ferido não passa de vaidade, jovem lobo. Não se deixe levar por essas distrações superficiais..."._

"_Eu não entendo Mestre..."._

"_Oh! Giacomo, meu estimado general... tanta força e energia... a fúria cega o motiva a buscar pela vingança, não é? Mas você ainda não aprendeu a apreciar a real beleza dessa palavra! A vingança é uma arte meu querido. Agora vá e faça o que lhe peço; e você poderá testemunhar minha obra prima! A ultima e definitiva batalha que cobrira essas terras de sangue... o sangue desses malditos traidores!"._

_E o clarão, como que levado por uma brisa que nenhuma pele sentia, ampliava - se de instante a instante. As labaredas subiam e a luminosidade se alastrava cada vez mais. Já se distinguiam nitidamente os contornos dos ramos que na margem direita se debruçavam sobre a água da antes tranqüila praia de La Push._

* * *

- FOGO!! FOGO! FOGO! – foram os gritos que ouvimos antes que os clarões das chamas atingissem nossos olhos.

Era um clarão enorme, rubro, deslumbrante, que subia da linha do horizonte para o céu. Labaredas que se enroscavam em nuvens, farrapos de chamas, pairando estaticamente. Pouco a pouco ia se esbraseando, tornando-se sangue, fulgor de pira incomensurável a arder no limite do oceano. Surgia onde já não se vislumbrava ondulação, por detrás de algo incorpóreo, multicolorido. E a sua esplandecência atingia o centro da cúpula celeste: o véu escarlate, pulsante, deixando-se ver em contraste com o fundo azuláceo. Depois, lentamente, o mar apagava a fogueira, o sangue perdia-se na água. E no céu de Forks brilharam as primeiras estrelas.

Toda a aldeia se reunia em torno da grande pira de chamas que agora consumia a antiga cabana de Theodore e Janet. Abismados e imóveis observávamos enquanto o ultimo pilar cedia aos golpes imperdoáveis do fogo.

- Oh... seu ambulatório, doutor... – queixou-se lamentosamente Billy.

- E o laboratório também... todos os esforços dos últimos anos estão perdidos agora Theodore – disse o velho Quill enquanto palmava desconsolado as costas de Theodore.

Theodore e Carlisle haviam gasto muito tempo e energia construindo o pequeno ambulatório da aldeia. Foi um grande feito para os Quileuttes e na época serviu como carta branca para o vampiro e o lobisomem entraram nas graças do ressabiado conselho.

O ambulatório em si não era lá grande coisa, mas a aldeia há tempos necessitava de amparo medico, já que o hospital mais próximo ficava a mais de trinta milhas de distancia. E ainda servia de laboratório onde os dois médicos faziam seus experimentos tentando aprender mais sobre si mesmos e todas as criaturas sobrenaturais que habitavam o lugar. Mas tudo estava perdido agora, todos os modernos equipamentos, os registros e as valiosas amostras de sangue, consumidos pela fúria do fogo.

- Não se preocupe Angel... – Theodore tentou me acalmar – são apenas bens materiais, nada que não possamos substituir.

- Mas e os seus registros? E toda a sua pesquisa Theodore?

- Substituível querida tudo substituível! Nada que o tempo não traga de volta meu bem... e tempo é o que eu mais tenho, não é? – ele sussurrou baixinho e piscou alegremente para mim.

E os feridos foram então levados para a grande casa branca.

...

* * *

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu com vocês, hein? – Charlie gritava exigindo saber a causa de tantos ferimentos.

- Você não vai querer saber Charlie – Jake lhe assegurava enquanto rangia os dentes segurando a dor que a agulha de Carlisle causava ao perfurar-lhe a pele – Arghhhhhhh!!!

- Tem certeza que não quer um anestésico Jake?

- Acabe logo com isso Doc.! Eu posso agüentar a dor!

- Teimoso! – eu disse ao beijar sua testa enrugada – Tão teimoso esse meu maridinho!!

- Ah! Não me diga que foi outro acidente de moto Jacob! – Charlie ainda não satisfeito continuava a questionar – Esse tipo de corte não é causado por quedas ou qualquer outro tipo de choque que eu conheça!

Eu troquei um olhar rápido com Carlisle temendo que a curiosidade de Charlie lhe colocasse em perigo, como um dia eu e Bella já estivemos antes.

- Charlie – Carlisle então se pronunciou calmo e altivo mesmo ainda concentrado na "cirurgia" que realizava nas costas ensangüentadas de Jake – apesar de graves, esses ferimentos não são nada se comparados com a grande vitória que suas habilidosas filhas nos proporcionaram essa noite – ele me lançou um olhar carinhoso de agradecimento e logo voltou seus olhos para o que suas hábeis mãos realizavam – Tudo que você precisa saber agora, Charlie, é que acabou e nada mais irá nos incomodar!

- Apesar de tudo – Theodore completava do outro lado da sala onde arrematava os últimos pontos no abdômen de Janet – estamos todos vivos!

E todos então respiraram aliviados e gratos por nenhuma baixa no nosso lado. Foi quando Seth gritou abalando o momento das comemorações e pôs fim ao alivio. Novamente a calma era repentinamente interrompida.

- Leeeeah???

Leah se curvava e seu rosto contorcido de dor traduzia a agonia que o parto iminente lhe causava. A comoção logo teve inicio e Theodore foi o primeiro a alcançá-la, pondo-a em seus braços. Todos os seguiram numa procissão cautelosa, a angustia tomava conta do ar.

- O que vai acontecer agora? – Vladimir sussurrava irritantemente.

- O que faltava acontecer... – Siobhan retrucou sem paciência.

- Levem-na para a biblioteca no andar de cima! – ordenou Carlisle – Alice! Traga meus instrumentos e Edward... – ele pausou – o _soro_...

- NAAAAAAAOOO!! – Leah se opôs ruidosamente – eu não quero _esse soro_!

- Leah... é só por questões de segurança! Ele só será usado se você... – eu hesitei – se você precisar!

- Eu não vou precisar disso Angel! Eu não quero isso!

- Mas...

- Eu já tomei minha decisão há muito tempo atrás e não... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Leah se contorcia ainda mais e sua dor já não era mais suportável.

- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou Charlie ao observar o liquido amarelado que escorria pelas pernas de Leah.

- A bolsa já se rompeu! – Theodore informou – Temos que nos apressar! Fique calma Leah, não faremos nada que você não queira. Pode confiar em mim. Apenas fique calma!


	52. Chapter 50 Despedida de Leah Clearwater

É chegada a hora da partida  
Eu sei quão triste isso lhe parece,  
Mas, não ficas só com suas preces,  
Ficas com parte da minha vida!  
Abre um sorriso! Anda, é hora,  
Torna mais branda a despedida,  
Pois esse é meu trabalho, é minha lida,  
Não quero ver-te chorando agora!  
Deixes que eu parta com o teu melhor sorriso em minha memória  
E só então chores e eu não sentirei nada!  
Mas, se acaso a ti conforta  
Saibas que ao sair por esta porta,  
Pela última vez, eu também chorei!

* * *

- Oh, Leah! – Rosalie choramingava aos pés da cama – Você não pode... elas são só dois pequenos bebezinhos e precisam da mãe! Elas precisam de você!

- Rose – Leah respondeu num tom carinhoso e resignado e acomodou suas duas mãos sobre o rosto de Rosalie – Sim, Rose! Elas precisam de uma mãe... mas... mas... – ela pausava enquanto inspirava o ar com dificuldade – eu não vou estar aqui. Então...

- Não fale assim minha filha! – Sue dizia aos prantos enquanto soluços tomavam conta do recinto – Você vai sobreviver! Você vai! Você é forte Leah! Vai conseguir eu sei!

- Oh, mãe! Esta tudo bem... não tenha medo – Leah esticou uma de suas mãos para Sue e a encarou com a coragem que lhe era sua maior qualidade – Eu não tenho!

Sue então desabou sobre as colchas que cobriam o corpo enfraquecido de sua filha e se pôs a chorar emocionando a todos que presenciavam a despedida de Leah.

- Oh, mãe! Eu vou ficar bem! Você não vê? É papai que esta me chamando... – lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto sereno e gentil – e Johan... meu Johan esta esperando por mim!

**

* * *

**

**EPDV Leah**

Meu sangue está escorrido por todos os lados e eu estou tentando com todas as minhas forças, não chorar e parecer corajosa para eles... Posso ouvir os dois médicos dizerem:

- Ela não vai resistir por muito tempo. Temos que injetar o veneno!

- Não! Ela não quer e devemos respeitar sua decisão...

E agora a dor está me cortando como uma centena de facas afiadas. Apesar do medo e da dor eu sei que chegou a hora, a hora de me despedir de tudo que eu conheço como lar e deixar as ultimas instruções para garantir a segurança daqueles que eu amo.

- Rose? Será que eu poderia conversar com você?

Rosalie acenou e todos deixaram a sala em um silencio mortal.

- Estou aqui Leah... o que você precisa?

- Diga ao meu irmão para não ficar assustado, Rose! Diga a Seth que ele seja forte. Sue ira precisar dele! E quando eu for para o céu, escreva 'Garotinha do Papai' na minha sepultura, tudo bem? E... quando elas crescerem – eu tentava conter as lagrimas, mas elas teimavam em descer atrapalhando minhas instruções - quando Sam e Emm crescerem, conte-lhes minha historia e a historia de Johan, conte-lhes como eu as amei desde o momento em que eu soube de sua existência em meu ventre.

- Oh, Leah!

- Rosalie! Eu não tenho muito tempo agora, mas tenho um pedido muito importante para lhe fazer... e gostaria muito que você aceitasse...

Ela não respondeu apenas aumentou a pressão de suas mãos de pedra sobre as minhas e seus olhos encontraram os meus numa profunda e sincera compreensão.

- Eu preciso que você cuide delas por mim...

- Leah... eu não sei se...

- Rosalie Hale! Você será a melhor mãe do mundo para minhas filhas! Disso eu tenho certeza e não existe ninguém mais nesse mundo que será capaz de protegê-las como eu sei que você fará! Portanto, por favor, faça isso por mim... prometa-me... prometa que vai cuidar delas... por favor? – eu supliquei sentindo minhas forças esvaindo-se de meu corpo.

- Eu prometo – Rosalie disse soluçando cheia de dor.

- Obrigada Rose!

- Não! Eu é que devo lhe agradecer Leah. Elas serão as crianças mais amadas que o mundo já conheceu. Eu prometo! – a vampira loira agora tinha um ar tão doce em seu rosto que eu tive certeza de ter feito a escolha certa.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Eu sei disso! Mas, ouça... eu ainda preciso que você mais uma coisa por mim...

- Qualquer coisa!

- Eu gostaria de escrever uma carta para elas... será que você...?

Num piscar de olhos Rosalie tinha um pedaço de papel em suas mãos.

_Minhas queridas Sam e Emm..._

_Hoje, a distância entre nós é um pouco grande, mas o amor é o mesmo e a saudade é imensa. Mas um dia estaremos juntas novamente, eu sei. _

_Mas antes que isso ocorra vocês precisam saber que a vida é maravilhosa! Vocês precisam viver muito e aproveitar cada instante que lhes for dado! Saibam que nada nessa vida pode ser mais forte que o amor e que tudo que nasce dele não pode ser destruído pelas coisas do mundo. A vida me ensinou muito, principalmente o significado da palavra família, que para mim é a coisa mais importante que temos na vida._

_Eu lhes deixo com alguém que sei será ainda mais digna de vocês do que eu jamais sonharia em ser. Rosalie é sua mãe agora e foi uma grande amiga para mim nesta vida. _

_Mais uma vez, não tenho palavras para demonstrar meu amor por vocês, tenho é que agradecer pelo tempo que me foi dado aqui nesta terra e por todas as pessoas que conheci, acho que eu não merecia tanto._

_Portanto, minhas filhas, não tenham medo da partida, a despedida é dura, mas necessária. Desejo uma boa vida e toda sorte do mundo. E saibam que, para onde estiverem indo, sempre terão pessoas dispostas a ajudar, e podem ter certeza, que, por onde passarem farão grandes amigos._

_Vocês merecem toda felicidade do mundo! Eu amo vocês! Amo mais do que minha própria vida e estarei sempre presente._

_Então... adeus...!_

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe._

Minha respiração está ficando mais fraca, sinto minha alma querendo deixar meu corpo e meus olhos vacilam com a nevoa que agora tudo cobre; e agora estou realmente ficando com medo... Estes são meus momentos finais e me sinto tão despreparada! Eu gostaria que você pudesse me abraçar, Johan, meu amor... Enquanto estou estirada aqui, morrendo, eu gostaria de poder dizer que te amo!

- Eu te amo Johan!

Uma luz branca me envolveu, me aquecendo e restaurando a calma em mim. Então meus olhos se fecharam...

...

* * *

- Que agora você tenha a paz que merece na graça do nosso Senhor, valente Leah! – Rosalie murmurou em lamento.

Um choro irrompeu pela casa, seguido de outro ainda mais estridente. Esme caminhava pelo longo corredor em direção a biblioteca onde agora o corpo de Leah jazia sem vida.

- Shhh... shhh... esta tudo bem pequenina, esta tudo bem. Mamãe foi para o céu agora... mas ela sempre estará aqui com você e sua irmã! Sempre!

Eu tentava conter a emoção, mas era impossível não se emocionar enquanto Sue e Seth se debruçavam sobre o corpo desfalecido de Leah. Suas filhas pareciam sentir sua partida tanto quantos nós e choravam sem parar. Bella tentava sem sucesso acalmar a pequena Emmanuelle. E Esme balançava Samantha em seus braços de mármore. Jake soluçava alto ao meu lado e eu mais uma vez me ressenti por não ser mais capaz de produzir lagrimas. Como se lagrimas pudessem lavar a dor que eu sentia ao observar a triste partida da valente Leah.

E em meio ao sangue e as lagrimas, uma mãe deixou esse mundo, mas outra nasceu triunfante com todo o esplendor e gloria que somente a maternidade poderia proporcionar. Rosalie agora é a orgulhosa mãe de Samantha Leah Hale e Emmanuelle Lily Hale.


	53. Chapter 51 Partida

É primavera... O sol brilha lá fora... A vida palpita em mim e não tenho tempo para reflexões... Saio a caminhar pela rua, alegre como um passarinho, pisando em nuvens em vez de uma calçada de cimento e pedra, com a nítida impressão de poder voar... E talvez eu possa...

O rigoroso inverno finalmente chegava ao fim em Forks dando lugar aos brotos verdes e as flores que irrompiam em todos os cantos anunciando a chegada da primavera. Com a temperatura amena e o odor doce das flores silvestres que pairava no ar os pássaros cantavam e anunciavam a tão temida partida das irmãs Swan.

* * *

- Já adiamos nossa partida demasiadamente amor... – Edward consolava Bella com um terno beijo em sua testa – As pessoas estão começando a desconfiar.

- Mas e Charlie? E Reneé?

- Eles ficarão bem Bells! – Jacob tentava apaziguar os ânimos da cunhada com um leve soco em seu ombro de pedra – Billy vai cuidar de Charlie e Reneé tem o Phill, não tem?

- Não é a mesma coisa Jake! – Bella ainda não se conformava em deixar sua família, mesmo sabendo que essa era a única maneira de protegê-los da realidade sobrenatural que agora fazia parte de sua vida.

- Oh! Amor! Não é como se você nunca mais fosse vê-los! Essa não será uma despedida! Nós voltaremos para visitá-los e eles poderão nos visitar quando quiserem também...

- Eu sei disso Edward, mas...

- Ah! Desista Edward! Não vai adiantar nada mesmo! Bells é uma cabeça dura, igualzinha a Angie! Podemos ficar aqui falando e argumentando até o próximo século que não vai adiantar nada mesmo! Elas nunca vão aceitar que estamos certos! – Jacob ironizava fazendo caretas para Bella – Acredite em mim cunhado! Tenho passado as ultimas noites tentando convencer Angie disso e já percebi que é inútil! Teimooosa!

Jacob se levantou num salto, deu uma pirueta no ar se exibindo para Edward, então exatamente como uma criança Jacob mostrou a língua para Bella e correu em direção a Angel que brincava com Nate, EJ, Nessie e Seth mais no centro da clareira. Ele se jogou sobre Angel e num giro a tirou do chão rodopiando e como um palhaço que era, Jacob Black arrancou risos da platéia.

Sam e Emm já começavam a dar seus primeiros passos e eram o centro das atenções na numerosa família. O som de suas doces risadinhas ecoava até as sombras do bosque onde Bella repousava sua cabeça sobre o colo de Edward, convidando-os a se juntar as brincadeiras.

Emmet e Paul chocavam seus corpos duros intencionalmente enquanto ensaiavam os passos da capoeira que Nahuel tentava lhes ensinar. E Alice corria como um borrão para não perder nenhum flash de sua câmera que disparava sem trégua, tentando capturar todos os instantes daquela bela reunião familiar.

Rosalie havia se tornado uma verdadeira "mamãe ursa" e não era capaz de tirar seus lindos olhos dourados de suas filhas nem por um instante "Não, não! Não faça isso Embry! Você vai acabar derrubando Sam..." "Emma! A mamãe já disse para não ficar correndo desse jeito! Você vai acabar se machucando, filha!" Rosalie gritava tentando não ser ignorada. Já Emmet era o mais típico pai ciumento e quase teve um ataque quando suas princesinhas – como ele as chamava – tiveram seu imprinting. Sam com Nate e Emma com EJ. "Hey, hey moleque! Olha essa mãozinha boba aí, hein? Estou de olho em vocês!" Emmet alertava seus futuros genros que ainda não passavam de bebês e era sempre repreendido por Angel e Bella que concordavam em uníssono "Emmet bobo!".

* * *

Eles partiram juntos e assim permaneceram por algum tempo. Aos poucos o clã foi se separando e fixando novas residências ao redor do mundo. Mas sempre mantendo Forks como seu primeiro lar, o clã fez um pacto e todos prometeram _voltar para casa_ em sessenta anos.

Theodore e Janet foram "adotados" por Jacob como seus pais, que para fins práticos resolveram adotar também o sobrenome Black. Então a família Black – Jacob, Angel, Nate, Theodore e Janet Black e também Seth Clearwater, que para fins legais seria o sobrinho de Theodore, fixaram residência em algum lugar remoto da África.

Edward, Bella, EJ e Nessie Cullen se mudaram para o Alaska juntamente com o vovô Carlisle e a vovó Esme Cullen, eles foram viver na sombria cidade dos Denalli.

Rosalie, Emmet, Sam e Emma Hale foram para Nova Zelândia e viviam na bela mansão de sua ilha particular em meio ao Oceano Pacifico.

Já Alice e Jasper Cullen partiram pelo mundo numa espécie de lua de mel (muito) prolongada. O casal desejava aproveitar sua independência e explorar antigas lendas de outros transformos que pareciam pipocar nos quatro cantos do globo.

Os Quileuttes permaneceram em La Push e com o passar dos anos, devido à ausência de vampiros, um a um os transformos foram deixando que a magia escoasse de seu sangue. E na aldeia mística a vida finalmente pôde seguir seu rumo natural.

Charlie deixou este mundo dezesseis anos após a partida do clã, mas antes ele aproveitou cada instante de sua vida, pôde ver suas filhas felizes e realizadas, seus netos crescendo a cada ano e os reencontrava no Natal. Charlie Swan partiu pacificamente, ele simplesmente adormeceu em seu barquinho durante um domingo de pesca e nunca mais acordou. Billy o seguiu um ano depois.

Reneé viveu alguns anos mais. Apesar de nunca ter revelado sua idade real, acredita-se que tenha atingido a marca dos sessenta anos. Vivendo longos sete anos como viúva, ela se divertiu muito quando descobriu sua verdadeira vocação. Reneé Swan Dwyer se tornou a mulher mais idosa a terminar a maratona anual de Phoenix.

* * *

Angel e Bella ficaram famosas por seus incríveis dons. Sua reputação se alastrou como praga pelo mundo. E no mundo sobrenatural dos vampiros, lobisomens e transformos, os Cullen, os Black e os Hale ficaram conhecidos como o Clã das Irmãs Swan. Uma família muito numerosa e poderosa, temida e invejada no mundo místico, mas também muito admirada por sua notável compaixão e respeito por todas as formas de vida que habitam este planeta.

A vida não poderia ter sido mais generosa com as irmãs Swan que agora, depois da tempestade, regozijavam da paz e da tranqüilidade da vida em família. Angel e Bella se separaram novamente, mas dessa vez, elas tinham a certeza que nem mesmo a distancia física romperia o laço que existe entre elas. Pois estariam ligadas para sempre numa só mente, num só coração. Para sempre juntas!

E a eternidade agora pertencia a elas.

* * *

**FIM! **


	54. SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

_**A Saga das Irmãs Swan**_

**Bella, Angel e Ivy: **_**Três Irmãs Três Destinos; Três x Mais Problemas; **_

_**Uma só Origem.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**2º Temporada: REVENGE - The Third Sister **_**by miaNKZW and Sarah Tremarin**_

Esta é a estória da terceira irmã Swan: Ivy - A Nosferatus.

Quase meio século depois da partida do Clã Swan de La Push e após anos de experiências genéticas, Jean Vincent - o líder dos Loup Garou - finalmente tem sua chance de se vingar . Usando uma humana como receptáculo e amostras genéticas de Bella e Angel, Jean enfim consegue sua tão sonhada híbrida. E assim, Ivy é concebida, numa tentativa de recriar um Nosferatus, a mítica criatura que deu origem a todos os seres sobrenaturais que hoje caminham sobre a terra.

No início, Ivy aparenta ser uma humana normal, talvez até um pouco frágil demais. Ela se recusa a se alimentar de sangue e é o oposto de tudo que seu pai/criador esperava que ela fosse. Por esse motivo, Ivy é torturada e mantida prisioneira, vivendo numa cidadezinha do interior da Rússia e, conta apenas com a companhia de sua fiel e querida "babá" - tia Maggie. Mas ela sonha com algo mais e sente que existe um outro mundo onde ela pode ser livre e feliz. Sonhos estranhos e vívidos enchem as noites de Ivy desde tenra idade, mal sabe ela que estes são, na realidade, pedaços das vidas de suas duas irmãs/mães que hoje vivem em cantos remotos do mundo, totalmente alheias à sua existência, bem como, da estranha e forte ligação que as une.

Pouco antes de seu casamento com o inescrupuloso Giácomo - o braço direito de Jean e comandante da Loup Garou - Ivy foge com a ajuda de tia Maggie, chega a La Push e encontra com os Quilleuttes. Anos se passaram desde a partida do Clã e a magia que antes corria no sangue da tribo se abrandou tornando-se apenas uma velha lenda que ecoava num passado distante contada nas estórias dos velhos anciões do Conselho. Mas um acontecimento inesperado e assustador irá mudar a realidade tranquila da tribo, quando as Irmãs Swan são afetadas por uma força quase inconcebível e caem num profundo estado de coma.

O Clã retorna mais uma vez a La Push e, assim as Irmãs Swan se reencontram gerando uma força jamais vista ou imaginada por qualquer ser místico até então.

Em sua improvável aventura, Ivy encontrará sua família, sua força e seu verdadeiro destino. E depois de muito sofrimento, ela conhecerá o amor, através de Dorian Gray, o imortal amaldiçoado que lhe roubará o coração. E como se não bastasse, Ivy ainda encontrará não apenas um "Original", mas dois. Damon e Stefan Salvatore são os únicos Nosferatus ainda vivos (e supostamente, a origem de todos os seres míticos hoje existentes: Vampiros, Lobisomens e até mesmo Metamorfos). Irmãos de sangue e de criação, eles estão fadados ao eterno ódio mútuo e, quando Ivy atravessa seus caminhos, novas batalhas eclodirão e antigas feridas se abrirão nos corpos e nas almas desses irmãos. Mas o amor que ambos sentem por Ivy finalmente os unirá contra inimigos em comum, quando os Volturi e os Loup Garou vêem cobrar a dívida do Clã, a verdadeira batalha terá início e o fim de uma era marcará o início de uma nova geração de seres sobrenaturais.


	55. Chapter 1 Origem

No inicio só havia uma raça, um ser místico que secretamente governava o mundo - Os Nosferatus ou Os Originais, como também são conhecidos.

* * *

Os Nosferatus eram grandes caçadores. Suas presas não eram para pequenos animais como é para muitos de nós, mas para grandes animais, como leões, tigres, lobos entre outros. Era a Idade do Gelo e eles reinavam sempre com liberdade para caçar o que tinham vontade, pois não havia ninguém que pudesse ou ousasse combatê-los.

Os Nosferatus viveram há muitos séculos atrás e foram por muito tempo a única espécie de criaturas sobrenaturais a andar por essas terras. Eles possuíam habilidades incríveis. Além da imortalidade, os Nosferatus ainda podiam controlar a mente dos humanos, hipnotizar e controlar outros animais – o que era seu maior dom – podiam enfeitiçar qualquer um que fosse tolo o bastante para olhar em seus olhos. Não que fosse realmente necessário, pois eram seres extremamente sensuais, belos e atraentes, tanto que suas vitimas muitas vezes os seguiam e se ofereciam por vontade própria, enfeitiçadas ou talvez cegas por tamanha beleza. Eles possuem também outros poderes avançados, como apagar a memória de suas vítimas ou controlar elementos da natureza, entre outros.

Outras das inúmeras habilidades eram a força e os sentidos aguçados muito além da capacidade humana; mesmo que muitas vezes seu corpo não correspondesse a essa grande força. A maioria dos Nosferatus tinha a habilidade de se metamorfosear em animais, normalmente em morcego, lobo, gato ou aranha. Eles também podiam invocar criaturas, comumente animais peçonhentos em um ambiente subterrâneo ou felinos em terreno aberto.

O Nosferatus não possui sombra sob a luz do sol e nem reflexo em espelhos, alias achavam espelhos uma ofensa e luzes brilhantes desagradáveis. Ao contrario da crença popular eles não sofrem nenhum tipo de efeito ao entrar em contato com símbolos sagrados como a água benta; outra lenda é a da estaca em seu coração, que uma vez removida faz seu corpo regenerar-se instantaneamente.

Os originais não podiam entrar em uma residência sem serem convidados, mas uma vez convidados, podem ir e vir quando quiser. Usavam de magias, feitiços, disfarces ou qualquer outra trapaça para obter o convite. Devido sua imortalidade, eles tinham que mudar de identidade com bastante freqüência. Usar disfarces inteligentes, que modificassem a idade aparente ou fingir ser um herdeiro dele mesmo também era uma tática bastante comum. Se tudo falhava, desapareciam por uma década ou mais.

Por causa de sua inteligência aguçada, Os Originais sempre desfrutaram da companhia de outros de sua raça, mas também gostavam da companhia de humanos. Eram raros os casos de Nosferatus acasalando-se com humanos, mas ocorriam ocasionalmente, e obviamente esta era uma pratica abominada pela grande maioria. Por isso, os Incubus, como eram conhecidos os Nosferatus que se procriavam com humanos, normalmente escondiam suas crias nos mais longínquos lugares, longe do conhecimento de todos. Os descendentes híbridos desse encontro eram, desde o inicio, muito parecidos com humanos. Os transformos ou metamorfos como também são conhecidos hoje, possuíam força extra-humana e uma agilidade fora do comum, além da capacidade de se metamorfosear em alguns animais. Normalmente as características herdadas dos Nosferatus pulavam gerações e muitas vezes só eram desencadeadas por algum trauma muito grande. Essa linhagem quase foi perdida ao longo dos séculos, mas algumas tribos indígenas ainda possuem o sangue Nosferatus correndo em suas veias, apesar de bastante diluído.

Os Incubus foram caçados e condenados, e sua pratica foi extinta há muitos milênios. A maioria dos Nosferatus preferia acasalar com seus semelhantes e assim garantiam a perpetuação de sua espécie, o que só era possível através da procriação biológica. O que me faz recordar que, o casamento entre eles era pratica muito comum naquela época. Com o passar dos séculos grandes famílias foram formadas. E foi assim que surgiram os dois grandes Nosferatus que deram origem a todos nós, lobisomens e vampiros.

* * *

Damon e Stefan Salvatore eram os filhos do maior Lorde Nosferatu que já se teve noticia. Habilidosos e cultos, os irmãos viveram por muitos anos sob a rigorosa tutela do pai, Sir Jhonathan Salvatore, até a chegada da bela Katherine Pierce. Os dois irmãos se apaixonaram pela jovem nosferatus. Katherine estava dividida entre eles e após uma grande batalha travada internamente contra si mesma, ela cometera suicídio, no intuito de juntar os irmãos que agora brigavam um com o outro. Mas insatisfeitos por ela optar em ficar com ambos, como amantes e trocadores de sangue, e cegos pela raiva, os dois tentaram de tudo para matar um ao outro, mas seus corpos imortais resistiram.

Uma batalha feroz teve inicio.

Sir Jhonathan indignado com a desavença entre seus dois filhos e a tremenda inconveniência que isso causava ao seu status, os expulsou, conjurando penas severas para aqueles que ousassem abrigar ou ajudar qualquer um dos dois.

Damon, o filho mais velho de Sir Jhonathan, sempre se mostrou um homem misterioso e ganancioso, ávido em ostentar seus dotes. Diferente de seu irmão, Damon nunca teve problemas em saciar sua sede e matar humanos. Bonito, forte e encantador, além de ser um vampiro que passa do casual à brutalidade em apenas alguns segundos, Damon se perdeu nas profundezas escuras da solidão. Com a perda de Katherine e o exílio imposto por seu pai, ele deixou que o ódio tomasse sua alma e sedento por vingança, fez uma descoberta que mudaria os rumos da historia sobrenatural para sempre.

Certa noite, sentindo-se terrivelmente solitário, Damon deixa uma de suas vitimas fugir, já estava saciado com o sangue que havia degustado e num de seus poucos atos de piedade, permite que o pobre escravo feudal se levante e tente uma fuga desesperada por sua vida, porem antes que o jovem humano pudesse correr dez jardas, seu corpo sucumbe e desaba sob o chão. Damon observava inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado, enquanto o homem se contorcia como um verme, gemendo e agonizando em dor.

Dois dias depois, Damon retorna esperando encontrar o corpo desfalecido de sua vitima, mas ele se surpreende ao encarar aquele corpo modificado que tremia em sua presença. O jovem havia se transformado em uma criatura jamais vista antes. Não era um Nosferatus como Damon, mas um ser modificado, diferente de tudo que era conhecido naquela época.

Como era um escravo quando humano, Damon toma o jovem transformado como seu servo e desfruta de sua companhia enquanto, com o passar do tempo, faz novas descobertas. Ugbah era o nome do transmutado que nascera na África e fora raptado por colonizadores portugueses, depois levado para a Inglaterra e vendido como escravo para um grande fazendeiro da região.

Ugbah era forte e ágil, não sofria queimaduras sob a luz do sol como Damon e os outros Nosferatus, mas sua pele cintilava como milhões de minúsculos diamantes que irradiavam os raios em todas as direções. Damon descobriu mais tarde que Ugbah também desfrutava da imortalidade, mas outras habilidades como a manipulação mental e a metamorfose corporal não lhe foram passadas com a transformação. Na verdade, Ugbah aparentava ser um humano normal, não fosse por sua pele dura e fria como gelo e sua sede incontrolável por sangue.

Damon viu Ugbah como uma oportunidade para a vingança que há tantos anos crescia em sua mente. Ele rapidamente criou novos servos e os chamou de vampiros, em homenagem a Wanpyr – o Rei eslavo que bebia sangue. Mas estes recém criados eram muito arredios e selvagens, apesar de fortes, eles não podiam ser controlados com muita facilidade, portanto, Damon se viu obrigado a criar mais e mais vampiros à medida que se aproximava da conclusão de sua "magnífica" vingança.

Seu pai, sir Jhonathan, seria seu primeiro alvo, mas Damon articulou muito bem seu ataque, eliminando todos os Nosferatus que encontrasse em seu caminho. Ele pretendia extinguir todos de sua espécie e assim tornar-se soberano num mundo povoado por seus servos vampiros. Com o tempo, ele percebeu que Ugbah vinha se tornando mais civilizado e controlado e deduziu que era o sangue humano do próprio recém criado que afetava seu julgamento tornando-o tão selvagem. A extinção de todos os vestígios de sangue humano no corpo do vampiro ocorria cerca de um ano após sua criação, mas muitos deles não resistiam por tanto tempo e Damon foi obrigado a criar um verdadeiro exercito para concluir sua artimanha.

Quase um século depois de ser expulso da sociedade nosferástica, Damon Salvatore finalmente atingiu sua meta e atacou sem piedade a casa de seu pai e também toda a comunidade que o rodeava.

Sua busca seguiu-se então, para Stefan, seu irmão.

Enquanto isso Stefan vivia no submundo, alimentando-se de animais – Stefan sempre foi muito piedoso e abominava a idéia de matar humanos, mesmo que fosse para seu sustento – e escondendo-se nos subúrbios da grande Londres que fervilhava com os indigentes da nova era industrial. Stefan sempre desejou retornar para seu lar. Esperava que com o passar dos anos a ira de seu pai abrandasse e decidiu tentar mais uma vez o perdão de Sir. Jhonathan.

Ao retornar para Itália Stefan foi surpreendido ao saber que seu irmão havia se tornado líder de um grupo extremamente peculiar - os chamados Vampiros, uma subespécie dos Nosferatus - e com a ajuda destes assassinado o próprio pai.

Damon governava soberano nestas terras. Haviam três vampiros que se destacavam no clérigo de Damon: Aro, Marcus e Caius Volturi. Eles se auto-intitulavam irmãos e eram conhecidos como sábios magos que aconselhavam Damon. Os Volturi possuíam habilidades incomuns e bastante raras para a espécie.

O primeiro a ser criado por Damon foi Aro, de cabelos muito longos e pretos. Quando Aro se move, parece flutuar. Ele é um dos líderes dos Volturi e é excepcionalmente talentoso. Sua habilidade de ler mentes é muito complexa, já que ele pode ouvir todos os pensamentos que alguém já teve, mas precisa tocar-lhe a pele para ter acesso a esses pensamentos, não consegue ouvi-los à distância. Aro age como porta voz de Damon e dos outros Volturi.

Marcus é o mais frio dos líderes Volturi. Seu cabelo é muito longo e escuro e ele consegue sentir a força de relacionamentos. Marcus era parceiro de Didyme, que foi morta por seu próprio irmão, Aro. Essa perda transformou Marcus em um vampiro apático.

À terceira ponta dos lideres Volturi, a ponta que não disfarça sua crueldade, está Caius. Ele usa um manto preto e cachecol vermelho, seu cabelo fica pela altura dos ombros e é tão branco quanto sua pele. Caius não possui nenhum talento especial, como seus irmãos, talvez seu único talento seja a crueldade desenfreada.

Jane é um membro do alto escalão da guarda Volturi. A experiência de Jane com a dor de ser queimada viva moldou-a numa arma poderosa – ela desenvolveu a habilidade de provocar imensa dor em outros com apenas um olhar. Alec é seu irmão gêmeo e juntos eles formam a elite da guarda de Damon.

Com cabelos um pouco mais escuros e os lábios não tão cheios como de sua irmã, Alec não aparenta ter mais de quinze anos; seu talento é mais potente que o de Jane, ele pode desorientar seus rivais, remover toda percepção de seu oponente, deixando-os cegos, surdos e desnorteados. Diferente de Jane ele consegue usar sua habilidade em muitos adversários de uma só vez, tornando-se assim a arma mais mortal dos Volturi, pois deixa seus oponentes sem nenhuma defesa contra o ataque da guarda Volturi.

É de conhecimento geral que Aro assassinou uma vila inteira quando tentaram matar Jane e Alec numa fogueira por bruxaria. Aro queria que os dois ficassem mais velhos para poder transformá-los. Mas as pessoas da vila forçaram-no a agir mais cedo.

* * *

Horrorizado com a crueldade de seu irmão e impotente diante do grande exercito de vampiros que ele havia criado, Stefan fugiu e conseguiu se manter a salvo por algum tempo. Quase dois séculos depois, nos arredores de Paris, Stefan se deparou com um grupo de vampiros nômades; e enfraquecido por sua dieta exclusivamente de sangue animal, Stefan foi atacado por eles e assim sucumbiu. Os jovens vampiros não tinham idéia de como matar Stefan, pois este era uma criatura que eles jamais haviam visto. Eles então esquartejaram o corpo aparentemente sem vida de Stefan e espalharam seus restos pela fria floresta que rodeava Paris naquela época.

Stefan, sendo um Nosferatus, não era destruído facilmente, somente o calor do fogo intenso podia fazê-lo. Então alguns dias após o ataque, ele foi capaz de se regenerar, mas precisava de todas as partes que foram espalhadas pelos vampiros, então saiu em busca dos restos de seu corpo imortal.

Bem no centro escuro da floresta, Stefan encontrou o ultimo membro que ainda faltava em seu corpo, seu braço esquerdo. Ao se aproximar do local, notou uma matilha de lobos espreitando nas sombras e mais adiante três lobos caídos no chão. De inicio, Stefan não entendeu o que ocorrera, mas quando viu os corpos lupinos - antes imóveis - agora se debatendo em violentas contrações, ele soube que seu sangue era a causa daquela anormalidade. Os lobos haviam ingerido o sangue de Stefan e o veneno nosferatus modificou sua natureza, tornando-os criaturas selvagens e violentas, hoje conhecidas como Lupus. O Lupus são uma espécie de lobo pré-histórico, muito poderoso, medindo cerca de 90 cm, podendo chegar a 1,5m de altura.

Stefan tentou matar aquelas criaturas e assim dar um fim as aberrações que ele acidentalmente havia criado. Mas os Lupus eram bastante fortes e muito ágeis assim dois deles conseguiram fugir. Mais tarde, Stefan descobriu que os Lupus se alimentavam de sangue e tinham uma imensa preferência por sangue humano. As poucas vitimas que sobreviviam após o ataque de um Lupus transformavam-se em criaturas ainda mais estranhas.

Um humano mordido por um Lupus, desenvolve a capacidade de transformar-se em uma espécie de lobo/homem. Um ser dotado de força indescritível, com alto poder de regeneração. Uma vez transformado o lobisomem, como é conhecido na atualidade, sai em busca de sangue, mata com fúria e estraçalha toda espécie de ser vivo até que a mutação se acabe, o que só acontece quando ele se acalma. Quando jovem, o lobisomem não tem controle sobre a metamorfose de seu corpo, é somente com o amadurecimento que ele consegue domar suas habilidades e assim se tornam seres mais civilizados.

Lobisomens maduros são seres sociáveis como lobos e humanos, e se organizam em Tribos. O conceito de tribo era definido pelos fatores étnicos, culturais e geográficos da região em questão. No passado, existiram quinze tribos, mas acontecimentos trágicos levaram a queda de todas elas. Hoje existe somente uma tribo de lobisomens, os Loup Garou.

Os Garous vem-se a si próprios como nobres, lutando para proteger a hierarquia dos outros parentes. Eles sãos os reis, cavaleiros e barões das noites modernas. Apesar de a luta ter mudado dos campos de batalha para salas de conselho e de listas de torneios para votos distritais, o clã Loup Garou continua o duelo. Jovens Garou reúnem e lideram tropas com os seus telefones celulares e limusines, enquanto que os mais velhos do clã olham para o horizonte a procura de prenúncios de nuvens ameaçadoras de tempestades.

Reputação e dinheiro são a entrada para o seio do clã Loup Garou, mas nada disso conta se o lobisomem não conseguir manter sua influência. Os Garou cultivam influência e tudo o que mais conseguirem: o controle da mídia, da policia, políticos, saúde e medicina, crime organizado, indústria, finanças, transportes e até mesmo a igreja. Seu líder absoluto é o ditador Jean Vincent Baptist. E é com suas mãos de ferro que os Loup Garou vêm sobrevivendo e prosperando durante os séculos até os dias atuais.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore desapareceu nos anais da historia e desde sua ultima aparição no Egito em 1031, ele nunca mais foi visto. Já Damon foi traído pelos Volturi, que sempre ambicionaram o poder e o status de seu criador. Algumas lendas dizem que Damon Salvatore foi assassinado pelos Volturi, outros dizem que ele simplesmente fugiu e se escondeu na obscuridade.

* * *

Anos de perseguição aos vampiros se sucederam. Os lobisomens não deram trégua. Dos tempos da grande Babilônia à queda do Império Romano se travou batalhas intensas entre as duas espécies. Os lobisomens na sua forma animal eram praticamente indestrutíveis, não existia arma no mundo que penetrasse em seu couro e seu poder de cura em forma canina era impressionante, por isso, a única forma de matar um lobisomem era quando este estivesse na sua forma humana. Já os vampiros são mortos quanto lhe cortam a cabeça. Os vampiros não tinham como identificar um lobisomem, mas o contrario não era verdadeiro. Os lobisomens sentem a presença dos vampiros, isso por que, foram criados para caçá-los. Era seu instinto primário, a força que regia sua alma.

Os vampiros são racionais, claro, mas também são movidos pelo instinto, porém conseguem racionalizar suas atitudes e decisões. Diferentemente dos lobisomens que quando jovens, se tornam irracionais na forma animal, partindo para caça por puro impulso, uma verdadeira máquina de matar. Esse nível de percepção do lobisomem lhe deu grande vantagem sobre os vampiros, eles sabem onde procurá-los. E os vampiros não tinham nenhuma noção de quem poderia ser um lobisomem, poderia ser até mesmo um conhecido só esperando o momento certo para se transformar e atacá-lo.

Vampiros vivem em grupos e os lobisomens sustentavam hábitos solitários. A proporção que era de mil vampiros para um lobisomem chegou a preocupantes cem vampiros para um lobisomem na idade média. Preocupados com a crescente investida dos lobisomens, os vampiros conjuraram e usaram o poder da Igreja Católica para investir contra seus inimigos. Aproveitando a sede de sangue da Santa Igreja e a cegueira dos seus líderes, os vampiros por meio de seus associados quase extinguiram os lobisomens. Nota-se que grande parte dos vampiros conseguiu certo grau de status na sociedade, pois em sua maioria vivem por muito tempo e acumulam riquezas.

A Santa Inquisição e as Cruzadas quase acabaram com os lobisomens que viviam na Europa, Ásia e norte da África, se a proporção no ano de 1100 a.C. era de cem vampiros para um lobisomem, duzentos anos depois a proporção era de dez mil vampiros para somente um lobisomem.

Lobisomens não são imortais, mas vivem o bastante. Um lobisomem pode ultrapassar os mil anos de vida. Os vampiros por sua vez são imortais. Nos tempos de hoje a luta entre vampiros e lobisomens perdeu um pouco de sua intensidade. Os vampiros conseguem assimilar melhor as mudanças que ocorrem no decorrer dos anos, porém os lobisomens são menos adaptáveis, por causa de seu instinto. Hoje é muito difícil encontrar um lobisomem, os vampiros conseguiram controlar a casta de lobos.

Não se sabe ao certo quantos lobisomens existem hoje, a única certeza é que são poucos; mas Jean Vincent pretende reverter essa situação. Há mais de meio século ele vem realizando experiências genéticas no intuito de recriar um Nosferatus, um hibrido que reúna características de ambas as espécies. Um lobisomem-vampiro.

E a única dessas experiências que sobreviveu foi Ivy Nicolette. Jean a tomou como filha e pretendia criá-la sob sua tutela para assim desenvolver as habilidades que ele tanto almejava, mas para desgosto de Jean, Ivy não mostrou quase nenhuma habilidade sobrenatural, nem mesmo o gosto pelo sangue lhe atraia.

Mesmo com a decepção causada pela aparente fragilidade de Ivy, Jean estava determinado a alcançar seu objetivo maior: destruir todos os vampiros e tornar-se o soberano num mundo governado por lobisomens. E ele não desistiria tão fácil. Jean prometeu Ivy à Giacomo, seu fiel general e braço direito; e o casamento aconteceria quando Ivy completasse dezesseis anos, época em que seu corpo estaria completamente desenvolvido. O líder Garou acredita que da união de Ivy e Giacomo nascerá uma criatura tão poderosa quanto os antigos Nosferatus.

E assim tem inicio a historia de Ivy Nicolette, a terceira irmã Swan.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO BETADO PELA SUPER MEGA MAGNÍFICA BELLS MASEN!**_

_**Thanks Bells! **_


	56. Chapter 2 Personagens

**Ivy Nicolette Swan: **tem a pele muito clara, com longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verde esmeralda. Seu rosto tem a forma de coração, com testa grande, olhos bem espaçados, maçã do rosto saliente, um nariz fino, mandíbula pequena e queixo pontudo. Seus lábios são um pouco fora de proporção, um pouco cheios demais para a linha de sua mandíbula. As sobrancelhas são mais escuras do que seu cabelo e mais retas do que arqueadas. Ivy tem estatura mediana, é magra, nem um pouco musculosa, e pesa aproximadamente 53 quilos. Ela tem unhas curtas porque tem um hábito nervoso de roê-las. No inicio de sua vida, Ivy é frágil e desajeitada (como suas irmãs), mais tarde descobre que era sua alimentação humana que não permitia o desenvolvimento de suas incríveis habilidades. Ivy tem enjôos quando vê ou sente o cheiro de sangue, embora isso não a incomode tanto, depois que inicia a dieta de sangue animal. Ivy é uma criatura geneticamente projetada, é um clone de suas duas "irmãs", Angel e Bella Swan. Foi criada por Jean Vincent Baptist, o líder soberano dos Loup Garou; e é prometida a Giacomo, um inescrupuloso lobisomem, forte, ambicioso e obsessivo, que se vê perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

Idade: 15 anos

Natureza: Nosferatus Hibrida (Vampiro e Lobisomem)

* * *

**Angelique Marie Swan Black**: é desajeitada, teimosa e uma péssima mentirosa. Ela tem a mente fechada para outros com habilidades especiais. Depois de ser transformada em uma She Wolf, ela descreve ter uma visão muito mais clara do mundo. Ela também é muito auto controlada, sendo capaz de ignorar o cheiro de sangue humano em sua primeira viagem de caça. Angel fora raptada e criada por um lobisomem, Nathan Fischer, mas se tornou órfã quando este enfrentou seu antigo grupo, os Loup Garou. É filha biológica de Charlie Swan e Reneé Dwyer, e irmã gêmea de Bella. Angel engravida de Jacob, seu imprinting, mas antes do parto ela é atacada por um antigo inimigo de Nathan e assim se transforma em uma She Wolf. Seu filho, Nate, é um hibrido vampiro / lobisomem.

Idade: 76 anos

Natureza: She Wolf

* * *

**Isabella Marie Swan Cullen: **é uma adolescente desastrada e extremamente propensa a acidentes que se muda de Phoenix - Arizona, para Forks - Washington, para morar com seu pai, Charlie. Reneé é sua mãe e Angel sua irmã gêmea perdida. Apesar de muitos meninos se sentirem atraídos por ela, ela se apaixona por Edward Cullen, um garoto misterioso, que mais tarde revela ser um vampiro. Em uma tentativa desesperada de proteger Bella, Edward a deixa. Bella entra em uma depressão profunda e é consolada por seu melhor amigo (e mais tarde cunhado) Jacob Black. Ela finalmente se casa com Edward e, após uma gravidez complicada, dá à luz a gêmeos: EJ e Nessie, e se torna uma vampira aos 18 anos. Após a transformação, Bella tem a capacidade de bloquear sua mente, protegendo-a de ataques mentais.

Idade: 76 anos

Natureza: Vampira

* * *

**Edward Anthony Cullen: **nasceu como Edward Anthony Masen em 20 de junho de 1901 em Chicago - Illinois. Edward esta congelado em seu corpo juvenil de 17 anos. Apesar de ter quase morrido da gripe espanhola, ele foi transformado em vampiro pelo Dr. Carlisle Cullen, que o fez atendendo a um ultimo pedido de sua mãe moribunda, Elizabeth. Edward só bebe sangue animal e tem a capacidade especial de ler mentes, com a exceção de Bella e Angel Swan. Como todos os vampiros, Edward é incrivelmente lindo. Sua pele é como "mármore" gelada e muito pálida, e brilha sob a luz do sol. Suas características faciais são perfeitas e tem as maçãs do rosto elevadas, linha do queixo forte, um nariz reto e lábios carnudos. Seu cabelo, que é sempre bagunçado, mantém o tom de bronze incomum que ele herdou em sua vida humana. Seus olhos, uma vez verdes, são descritos como topázio. Edward é muito alto e tem um corpo esguio, mas musculoso. Ele se apaixona por Bella logo depois que ela chega a Forks. Edward sabe que ele poderia matar Bella com facilidade, fato que o atormenta tanto que ele decide deixar Forks com sua família para que eles não sejam capazes de magoá-la. Ele retorna, entretanto, porque ele percebe que não pode viver sem ela. Edward se casa com Bella e eles têm dois filhos EJ e Nessie.

Idade: 167 anos

Natureza: Vampiro

* * *

**Jacob Black: **perdeu a mãe quando era ainda muito pequeno, e ficou aos cuidados do pai - Billy Black - na pequena reserva de La Push, perto de Forks, no Estado de Washington. Jake é um Quileutte e seu pai faz parte do conselho da tribo. Jacob tem duas irmãs mais velhas, Rebecca (que se casou com um surfista samoano e passou a morar no Havaí com o marido) e Rachel (que ganhou uma bolsa de estudos para um colégio interno em Washington). Tem o imprinting com Angel, a irmã perdida de Bella.

Jacob tem a pele avermelhada, cabelo preto e olhos escuros. Mais tarde, após descobrir que ele pode se transformar em um lobo, ele corta o cabelo comprido. Quando lobo, o pêlo de Jake é da cor marrom-avermelhada. Jacob é uma pessoa feliz, que estende essa felicidade para as pessoas ao seu redor, é alegre, apaixonado, aventureiro, mas de cabeça quente. Sua temperatura corporal é mais quente que um corpo humano, devendo atingir cerca de 40 ° C, o que lhe permite suportar um clima muito frio. Seu corpo também cicatriza rapidamente, ele pode se comunicar com seu bando telepaticamente quando em forma de lobo, e ele é fisicamente mais forte e mais rápido que um ser humano.

Idade: 74 anos

Natureza: Transformo

* * *

**Carlisle Cullen**: é o marido de Esme e pai adotivo de Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper. Sua idade física é de 23 anos. Carlisle é descrito como um modelo, ele tem cabelos loiros, e é magro, porém musculoso. Diferentemente da maioria dos vampiros, ele não se sente tentado pelo cheiro de sangue humano, devido aos seus mais de 300 anos de luta contra seus próprios instintos. Carlisle Cullen era filho de um pastor anglicano, nascido em 1640 em Londres - Inglaterra, durante um período de turbulência religiosa. Seu pai era um pastor e caçador de criaturas sobrenaturais como bruxas, lobisomens, vampiros. Como seu pai estava ficando velho, Carlisle assumiu seu papel. Uma noite, ele foi atacado por um vampiro e deixado para morrer na rua. Sabendo que ele seria rejeitado pela sociedade, ele se escondeu e silenciosamente suportou a dolorosa transformação, surgindo como um vampiro. Horrorizado com o que ele havia se tornado, ele tentou se matar de muitas maneiras diferentes, mas todos falharam devido ao seu poder. Posteriormente, percebendo que ele poderia evitar se alimentar de seres humanos, ele comprometeu-se a resistir à sua sede de sangue e de se tornou um médico.

Idade: 428 anos

Natureza: Vampiro

* * *

**Esme Cullen:** Nascida como Esme Evenson, é a esposa do Dr. Carlisle Cullen e a mãe adotiva de Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper. Ela gosta de restaurar casas antigas e sua idade física é de 26 anos. Ela não tem nenhum poder especial, mas tem uma forte capacidade de amar apaixonadamente. Esme é descrita como tendo cabelo cor de caramelo, sua figura é esbelta, mas seu rosto é redondo e macio. Esme nasceu em 1895 em Columbus - Ohio, onde ela foi tratada com a idade de 16 por Carlisle depois de quebrar a perna ao subir uma árvore. Ela se casou com Charles Evenson, mas foi abusada por ele. Depois de descobrir que estava grávida, ela fugiu e deu à luz um filho, que posteriormente morreu. Angustiada por sua morte, Esme tentou se matar pulando de um penhasco. Carlisle, que se lembrou de tratá-la anos antes, foi capaz de sentir sua pulsação e transformou-a em uma vampira. Esme e Carlisle se apaixonaram e se casaram logo depois. Ela ama os seus filhos adotivos, tanto quanto amaria seu próprio filho, mas ainda lamenta por ser incapaz de gerar o seus biologicamente.

Idade: 163 anos

Natureza: Vampira

* * *

**Theodore Black: **é a atual figura paterna dos Black e parceiro de Janet, é conhecido por sua compaixão. Ele nasceu na década de 1690, em Londres, e foi transformado em lobisomem quando tinha 29 anos, mas sua origem sobrenatural é desconhecida. Sabe-se que depois de sua transformação, Theodore sentiu uma repulsa tão grande por si mesmo, que tentou se matar de diversas formas, até mesmo por inanição. E foi por causa desta última que descobriu que poderia existir e não ser um monstro. Inspirado por seu grande amigo Nathan Fischer, ele resolveu se alimentar exclusivamente de animais. Theodore resistiu por anos ao sangue humano, para poder trabalhar na medicina como um geneticista. Nunca bebeu sangue humano, e diz que o cheiro de sangue não o afeta mais. Ele trabalhou como médico em Forks e é amigo de Carlisle, cuidou de Bella e de Angel enquanto elas estiveram grávidas. Theodore estava estudando na França quando descobriu um bando de lobisomens chamados Loup Garou, que pareciam ser mais civilizados e educados do que aqueles com os quais havia se familiarizado na Inglaterra. Ele conviveu por muitos anos com os Garou, mas se mudou para os Estados Unidos a procura de paz.

Idade: 368 anos

Natureza: Lobisomem

* * *

**Janet Black: **esposa do Dr. Theodore, o patriarca da família Black. Janet foi a última entre suas amigas a se casar. É elegante e culta. Ela estava pensando em se mudar para o Oeste da Espanha para realizar seu grande sonho de ser professora, mas seu pai achava que uma moça descente não podia viver sozinha no meio de florestas. O filho de um amigo da família, um homem com bons prospectos, queria se casar com ela, e seu pai a pressionou a aceitar. Ela fugiu em 1920 e foi morar com um primo de segundo grau em Madri, e depois escapou mais para o Norte quando seus pais descobriram seu paradeiro. Ela se disfarçou facilmente, fingindo ser uma das viúvas da peste negra, acredita-se que foi nessa época que Janet foi transformada. Ela ensinou numa escola de uma pequena comunidade em Córdoba. Atualmente Janet é historiadora; e pesquisa antigas tribos indígenas.

Idade: 152 anos

Natureza: She Wolf

* * *

**Rosalie Hale: **é a filha adotiva de Esme e Carlisle, mãe adotiva de Sam e Emma, e esposa de Emmett. Sua idade física é de 18 anos, e ela nasceu em 1915 em Rochester - Nova Iorque, como a filha de um proeminente banqueiro. Rosalie é descrita como sendo uma das pessoas mais bonitas do mundo. Ela é alta, tem um corpo escultural e longos cabelos loiros ondulados. Como ser humano, Rosalie foi descrita como uma mulher que tinha beleza, elegância, classe e olhos semelhantes a violetas. É vaidosa, auto centrada e sempre desejou voltar a ser humana e ter filhos.

Idade: 153 anos

Natureza: Vampira

* * *

**Emmett Hale:** Nascido como Emmett McCarty, é o marido da Rosalie, filho adotivo de Carlisle e Esme, e pai adotivo de Sam e Emma. Emmett é bem alto, corpulento, muito musculoso e, na opinião da maioria dos seres humanos, é o mais intimidador dos irmãos Cullen. Ele tem encaracolados cabelos escuros e bochechas com covinhas. Emmett tinha 20 anos e vivia em Gatlinburg - Tennessee, mas em 1935 foi atacado por um urso. Os ferimentos do ataque foram graves e ele foi encontrado por Rosalie e transformado por Carlisle. Emmett se juntou bando de Carlisle, mas inicialmente teve dificuldades para se ajustar com alimentação da família - exclusivamente de sangue animal.

Idade: 133 anos

Natureza: Vampiro

* * *

**Mary Alice Cullen: **nascida Mary Alice Brandon, é a filha adotiva de Carlisle e Esme, irmã adotiva de Edward, Rosalie e Emmett, e esposa de Jasper. Alice é descrita como sendo pequena, com um porte elegante e cabelo curto, espetado e preto. Sua habilidade especial é ver o futuro, uma versão melhorada da capacidade de ter premonições. No entanto, sua capacidade é limitada, ela só é capaz de ver o resultado de uma decisão, uma vez que ela é feita. Alice é eufórica e otimista, ama e cuida de Bella e Angel como uma irmã. Ela também é bem próxima de seu irmão Edward, e gosta de fazer compras, aquisições e festas. O início da história de Alice é vago, ela não se lembra de nada sobre sua vida humana e acorda sozinha como uma vampira. Mais tarde é finalmente revelado que ela nasceu por volta de 1901 em Biloxi - Mississippi, e foi internada em um asilo, porque tinha premonições. Alice foi transformada por um vampiro de idade que trabalhava no asilo para protegê-la de James, um vampiro rastreador. Após alguma pesquisa, Alice encontrou seu túmulo e descobriu que a data em sua lápide coincidia com a data de sua admissão no asilo.

Idade: 167 anos

Natureza: Vampira

* * *

**Jasper Hale: **Nascido Jasper Whitlock, adota o sobrenome Hale para se passar irmão de Rosalie. Ele nasceu no Texas e entrou para o Exército dos Estados Confederados em 1861 para servir na Guerra Civil. Devido à sua personalidade extremamente carismática, ele subiu rapidamente na hierarquia. Jasper foi transformado em um vampiro em 1863, por uma vampira chamada Maria quando ele tinha 20 anos de idade. Como um vampiro, ele ganhou a habilidade de manipular as emoções das pessoas ao seu redor. Jasper deixou Maria eventualmente, não querendo se alimentar de seres humanos, pois ele podia sentir as emoções de sua presa quando morriam. Devido ao seu passado, Jasper carece de forte autocontrole. É alto, de cabelo loiro da cor de mel, e um pouco musculoso. Seu corpo é coberto com cicatrizes em forma de lua crescente, causadas por muitos anos de luta e formação vampiros recém-nascidos.

Idade: 198 anos

Natureza: Vampiro

* * *

**Nathaniel Charles Black:** alto, moreno e forte, tem belos olhos verdes. É carismático e sedutor. Nate Black se diverte muito aprontando todas com seu "tio" Seth e seu primo EJ. Ele é brincalhão e divertido, gosta de ser o centro das atenções. Os peculiares fatos que antecederam seu nascimento fizeram dele um poderoso hibrido, ele tem a habilidade de anular qualquer outro poder sobrenatural, inclusive o escudo mental de sua mãe, Angel. Nate é o imprinting de Sam Hale, mas é proibido por seu tio Emmett de consumar essa relação, pois Emmett impôs que eles devem esperar até que Emma complete 150 anos de idade, quando ela supostamente atingira a maturidade vampirica.

Idade: 59 anos

Natureza: Hibrido (humano / vampiro / lobisomem / transformo)

* * *

**Edward Jacob Cullen:** filho de Edward e Bella Cullen. EJ é misterioso e muito tímido, mas sua constituição física é extremamente atraente e seus incríveis olhos azuis são capazes de hipnotizar qualquer mulher. É secretamente noivo de Emma Hale, seu imprinting, a quem venera e protege avidamente. Possui habilidades extraordinárias, EJ é capaz de absorver os poderes de outras criaturas, mas só consegue mimetizar um poder de cada vez. É totalmente apaixonado por sua mãe e nutre uma admiração incontestável por seu pai, tem um ciúmes mortal de sua irmã e considera seu primo, Nate, um irmão para toda vida.

Idade: 59 anos

Natureza: Hibrido (meio vampiro / meio humano)

* * *

**Emmanuelle Lily Hale:** filha de uma transforma Leah Clearwater, e um vampiro, Johan. Emma é extrovertida e alegre. Sua coragem é herança de sua mãe e seu alto poder de sedução foi herdado de seu pai. Adora jogos e festas e vive provocando seus pais adotivos, Rosalie e Emett Hale, pois não concorda com a noção de maturidade vampirica deles. Rose e principalmente Emett, acreditam que Emma e sua irmã devam esperar até os 150 anos antes de aceitar qualquer tipo de envolvimento com os objetos de seus imprintings. Emma é o imprinting de EJ Cullen e secretamente sua noiva.

Idade: 58 anos

Natureza: Hibrida (meio vampira / meio transformo)

* * *

**Samantha Leah Hale: **é a doce e amável filha adotiva de Rosalie e Emett Hale e o imprinting de Nate Black. Sam é filha biológica de Leah Clearwater e um vampiro boêmio chamado Johan. É sonhadora e romântica, mas adora uma boa festa. Juntamente com sua irmã, Emma, quase leve seus pais e outros familiares a loucura com suas extravagâncias e peripécias típicas da adolescência. Sam não possui nenhuma habilidade especial como sua "prima" Nessie, mas é tão encantadora quanto ela.

Idade: 58 anos

Natureza: Hibrida (meio vampira / meio transformo)

* * *

**Reneesme Carlie Cullen:** meio-vampira meio-humana, filha de Edward Cullen e Bella Swan, nascida em 10 de setembro, três dias antes do décimo nono aniversário de sua mãe. Ela tem as mesmas características faciais e cor do cabelo de Edward, mas herdou de seu avô, Charlie Swan, os cabelos encaracolados e olhos castanhos como os de Bella. Sua pele é quente e suave ao toque, parece frágil e delicada, mas é tão forte quanto um vampiro. Reneesme pode sobreviver com sangue ou com alimentos humanos, embora prefira sangue, e não é capaz de produzir veneno. Suas habilidades especiais são transmitir pensamentos aos outros, tocando-lhes sua pele e penetrar escudos mentais. Reneesme cresceu rapidamente, tanto mental quanto fisicamente, foi capaz de falar apenas sete dias após seu nascimento. Ela atingiu a maturidade após cerca de sete anos, quando sua aparência física era de cerca de dezessete anos, e depois seu envelhecimento parou. Teve o imprinting com Seth Clearwater.

Idade: 59 anos

Natureza: Hibrida (meio vampira / meio humana)

* * *

**Seth Clearwater:** Seth teve sua primeira metamorfose muito antes do que os outros Quileuttes, mais ou menos na mesma época que sua irmã Leah Clearwater. Como ser humano, Seth é descrito como sendo alto e de constituição desengonçada; e tem um enorme sorriso feliz. Ele lembra Jacob mais jovem. Como um lobo, Seth também é alto e esguio, e tem o pêlo da cor de areia, e como um ser humano tem a pele cor castanho-avermelhada. Seth teve o imprinting com Nessie.

Idade: 78 anos

Natureza: Transformo

* * *

**Stefan Salvatore: **Stefan é alto, magro e bonito com cabelo castanho e curto e olhos verdes. Ele parece ser muito sério e muitas vezes triste, mas tem um sorriso muito cativante. Ele tem uma tatuagem de uma rosa no ombro direito. Stefan parece ser sombrio e um pouco distante para a maioria das pessoas, embora geralmente educado. Ele está no controle de suas emoções na maior parte do tempo. É capaz de saltar muito alto. Pode influenciar a memória das pessoas com sua mente. Tem audição extremamente sensível e pode ouvir conversas de um ser humano normal não pode. Pode mover-se muito rapidamente, muito mais rápido que um ser humano.

Idade: 2.000 anos ou mais

Natureza: Nosferatus

* * *

**Damon Salvatore: **Sua personalidade é praticamente o oposto de seu irmão, e pode ser bastante arrogante às vezes. Acredita-se que Damon possui tendências sociopatas, sendo absolutamente encantador num minuto e extremamente perigoso no próximo, não mostrando nenhum remorso pelos assassinatos que comete. Ele gosta de brincar com as pessoas, causando sofrimento para aqueles que o rodeiam, principalmente Stefan. E ao contrário de seu irmão, ele é muito, muito poderoso e, geralmente obtém o que quer. É possível que ele tenha aprendido a se comportar desta forma com Katherine Pierce, sua criadora.

Idade: 2.000 anos ou mais

Natureza: Nosferatus

* * *

**Jean Vincent Baptist: **persegue avidamente seus engrandecimentos. Jean sente que a vida não lhe tem dado tudo o que merece que tem sido privado de seus direitos ao amor, ao poder, ou às gratificações materiais. A busca cega por poder é a maior motivação de Jean e através dos anos, com seus atos de roubo, destruição e mortes, ele tenta compensar a si mesmo pelo vazio de sua alma, sem importar-se com as violações que comete à ordem social. Seus atos são racionalizados através da idéia de que nada faz senão restaurar o equilíbrio alterado. O prazer psicótico de Jean está baseado mais em tomar do que em ter. Como a fome que os animais experimentam em relação à presa, ele têm um enorme impulso para a rapinagem, e trata os demais como se fossem meros peões num tabuleiro de xadrez do poder. Insaciável, Jean esta obcecado e acredita que todos ao seu redor buscam tomar-lhe o poder.

Idade: desconhecida

Natureza: Lobisomem

* * *

**Giacomo:** é narcisista e obsessivo. Giacomo exibe com arrogância um forte sentimento de autovalorização, indiferença para com o bem estar dos outros e um estilo social continuamente fraudulento. Existe nele sempre a expectativa de explorar os demais. Ele é praticamente um psicopata sem princípios e mostra sempre um desejo de correr riscos, sem experimentar temor de enfrentar ameaças ou ações punitivas. Sua natureza sociopata o transformou em um verdadeiro assassino de aluguel, até sua associação com Jean Vincent. Hoje, Giacomo é o braço direito do líder dos Garou e seu futuro genro.

Idade: desconhecida

Natureza: Lobisomem


	57. Chapter 3 Ivy

_ Você acredita em reencarnação, tia Maggie?

_ Ah... Ivy querida! Mas que pergunta difícil! Eu não sei lhe dizer... já vivi tempo demais nesta _vida_ e acho que não poderia suportar outra como esta! Mas de qualquer forma, eu acredito que só temos uma chance, sabe? – o rosto de Maggie se contraiu com a triste lembrança do inicio de sua vida sobrenatural, mas ela parou antes que a melancolia lhe tomasse e sorriu largamente, assumindo o bom humor que lhe era tão característico – Por isso, temos de nos esforçar para sermos bons e tentar crescer o máximo que conseguirmos; você me entende meu bem? – Ivy parecia perplexa com as palavras que acabara de ouvir, então Maggie continuou - Mas quem sabe, não é mesmo? Por que você pergunta isso?

_ Bem... é que... eu tenho esses sonhos, sabe?

Maggie sorriu novamente e acenou em afirmação.

_ Eu me lembro de você ainda muito pequena quando começou a falar nesses sonhos...

_ É... faz tanto tempo que eles fazem parte de minhas noites que eu não saberia dizer quando começaram, talvez desde o dia em que nasci... é como se eles fossem uma outra vida. Como se eu fosse outra pessoa, em outro lugar...

As noites de Ivy eram sempre repletas de aventuras. Seus sonhos a remetiam a lugares distantes e exóticos, lugares que ela nunca havia estado e muitas vezes que ela sequer imaginava que podiam existir. Algumas vezes, Ivy se via como uma bela mulher com longos e negros cabelos, forte e sedutora, pele clara como a neve e sanguíneos olhos vermelhos. Outras vezes, ela era uma pessoa totalmente diferente, quase oposta, loira com a pele dourada pelo sol – e essa era versão que Ivy mais gostava, pois nesses sonhos ela se via num lugar maravilhosamente ensolarado, rodeada pela natureza e por criaturas selvagens.

O que mais abismava Ivy era o realismo em seus sonhos. Algumas vezes, era capaz de jurar que estava acordada, mas todas as manhãs ela tinha a mesma decepção, seus olhos se abriam deparando-se com a fria realidade de sua vida "_Moscou... eu ainda estou em Moscou_!".

_ Você continua sonhando com aquelas crianças? - Maggie se lembrou das historias que Ivy costumava contar quando criança e os sonhos que a faziam acordar com aquele belo sorriso que há tanto tempo não era visto em seu rosto - Ainda sonha com _seus filhos_? – perguntou ironicamente.

_ Ah... não exatamente! – Ivy fez uma breve pausa tentando decifrar o semblante curioso de sua _babá_ – Eles já cresceram agora, sabe? E estão bem diferentes... às vezes, é só um garoto e às vezes, é um casal... eu não sei dizer!

_ Três! Sim, sim. Eu me lembro dos três, uma menina e dois menininhos... você chegou a dar-lhes nomes, lembra? Ahnn... como era mesmo? – Maggie pausou pensativa - EJ e...

_ Nessie! – Ivy completou imediatamente com um lindo sorriso nos lábios – E Nate...

_ Nate... – um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha e então Maggie repetiu o nome com rispidez – Nate! De onde é que você tirou esse nome Ivy? – ela perguntou irritada.

A memória de Maggie retrocedeu quase um século atrás e ela se recordou de um antigo amigo que se fora há muito tempo, Nathan. Um lobisomem que havia se voltado contra os Loup Garou e que para tristeza de Maggie e de muitos outros havia sido assassinado por Jean.

_ Qual deles?

_ Nate. – afirmou seca – Não tinha outro nome para inventar, não?

_ Ah, tia Maggie! – Ivy levantou os braços em descrença revirando os olhos - Eu já disse que eu não inventei nada disso! Foram eles que me falaram... - forçou a voz para soar mais séria - Meus sonhos! – depois gritou quando percebeu que Maggie já havia se retirado do quarto e rumado para a cozinha.

Nos arredores da fria Moscou mais um dia cinza surgia enquanto Ivy observava os flocos de neve pousando sob a limusine estacionada frente ao portão. Um homem alto e pálido esperava ao lado da porta vestido num smoking e usando um quepe antiquado. Mesmo debaixo da neve incessante que caia do céu ele não se movia sequer um centímetro.

"Q_uão insensato Jean pode ser? Pobre Jonas_..." – pensou Ivy sem tirar os olhos do local.

Um clique anunciou o sinal que o chofer esperava. Jonas rapidamente abriu um guarda chuvas e se dirigiu para a porta de entrada da Mansão ao estilo colonial que se destacava em meio as arvores banhadas de neve.

Alguns minutos depois Jonas voltou, abriu a porta da limusine e esperou que Jean lançasse um ultimo olhar em direção a janela do quarto de Ivy antes de fechá-la novamente; então rodeou o veículo, abriu a porta do motorista e como se pedisse desculpas acenou com a cabeça para Ivy deixando um leve sorriso escapar de seus lábios. O carro partiu devagar e o som de seu motor ficou cada vez mais fraco.

Ivy suspirou profundamente e se ressentiu por não ser mais forte, pois assim as grades soldadas nas janelas de seu quarto não lhe seriam de tamanho empecilho como eram agora.

__ O que você pensa que está fazendo em meu escritório?_

__ Oh! Eu..._

__ Sua insolente! Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe falar que você não pode entrar aqui? Por que você insiste em me desobedecer o tempo todo Ivy?_

__ Jean... eu..._

__ Cale-se! Estou cansado de suas desculpas!_

_Os gritos cheios de raiva de Jean eram tão assustadores que enquanto caminhava para a porta Ivy esbarrou na escrivaninha derrubando os belos suvenires lupinos que Jean tanto adorava. _

__ Meu lobo de prata! – gritou Jean enquanto acariciava os pedaços de gesso da centenária estatueta de lobo espalhados pelo chão – Como? Como você pode ser tão desajeitada e imprestável? O que foi que eu fiz de errado para merecer esse castigo? – Jean gritava a todos os pulmões – Todo o dinheiro e todo o tempo que eu perdi com você! Tudo perdido e inútil! Inútil como você! FORA! – ele apontou para a porta – Saia daqui antes que eu te deixe em tantos pedaços quanto este gesso! – ele ameaçou Ivy enquanto esfarelava os pedaços da escultura em suas mãos – FORA! Saia daqui antes que você quebre tudo!_

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Ivy e parou sobre seus lábios que se apertados com força prendendo o grito de desespero que se forçava para fora de seu peito. Seus cabelos avermelhados brilhavam sob os poucos raios de sol que conseguiam adentrar em seu quarto, Ivy fechou seus lindos olhos verdes e tentou aproveitar cada instante da alegria que o calor do sol lhe proporcionava enquanto se imaginava em umas das ensolaradas praias que sempre habitavam seus sonhos. O som de alguém batendo à porta lhe despertou do transe.

_ Ivy querida? Posso entrar? – Maggie chamou.

_ Arran... – ela murmurou se jogando sobre a cama.

_ Oh! Não fique assim meu bem! – Maggie tentava consolar – Não é tão ruim quanto parece!

_ E como você sabe tia Maggie? Você já se casou alguma vez? – Ivy acusou e logo se arrependeu de sua crueldade quando viu o semblante triste de Maggie – Desculpe-me... não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É só que... bem... você nunca foi obrigada a se casar com um homem desprezível como Giacomo.

_ Eu sei querida! Eu sei o que você quis dizer, não precisa se desculpar, meu bem. Você é tão doce!

_ Oh, tia Maggie! Por que meu pai me odeia tanto? – lamentou Ivy, desconsolada.

_ Não! Não! Não fale assim Ivy! Jean não te odeia! Ele é seu pai!

_ Mas por que ele me trata assim? – ela já não conseguia conter a lagrimas que jorraram deixando seus olhos avermelhados – Por que Jean quer que eu me case com Giacomo mesmo sabendo que eu o odeio?

_ Bem... você sabe o que Jean espera desse matrimonio, meu bem.

_ Netos! – Ivy disse afundando o rosto no travesseiro e soltando um sonoro lamento – Alguém mais forte do que eu! Mais ágil e habilidosa! Alguém mais parecido com ele! Mas se ele quer tanto um monstro por que é que ele mesmo não faz um filho que seja _realmente_ dele?

_ Do que você esta falando criança? – Maggie questionou surpresa com as palavras de Ivy.

_ Tia Maggie! Eu sempre soube como eu fui _criada_! – Ivy aguardou a negação de Maggie não veio dessa vez então continuou – Eu sei que fui criada em um laboratório! Eu sou um dos experimentos de Jean, o único que deu certo... Ou errado, pelo que parece... bem, sou o único dos experimentos dele que sobreviveu, não sou?

_ Mas como...

_ Descobri o segredo do cofre dele... aquele que fica escondido atrás do quadro. – explicou – É a data do meu nascimento, quão irônico é isso? Jean me odeia e claramente preferia que eu nunca tivesse existido e ainda assim usa a data em que eu nasci para guardar os registros de suas mais maléficas ações, suas mentiras! Eu li os arquivos e as anotações que ele guarda lá dentro!

_ Ivy! Por que você fez isso? Se Jean descobrir...

_ Eu estarei morta é isso? Então que ele descubra! Eu prefiro morrer a ter de suportar as mãos de Giacomo sobre o meu corpo!

_ Ivy! Não! Pare com isso! – Maggie usou um tom autoritário e se levantou bruscamente – Eles já devem estar chegando. Você precisa se arrumar, Jean quer que você esteja ao menos apresentável quando seu noivo chegar. Vamos, vamos... – ela puxava Ivy pelo braço enquanto passava os olhos pelo armário procurando por um vestido.

A contra gosto Ivy fez o que Maggie lhe pedira e com sua ajuda, se arrumou e se vestiu. O vestido vermelho que Maggie escolhera ressaltava o belo tom rosado da perfeita cútis de Ivy, além de intensificar a forma de seu corpo completamente modificado pela puberdade. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda ficaram ainda mais evidentes quando Maggie prendeu seus cabelos vermelhos num coque alto, arrematando-o com uma presilha no mesmo tom esverdeado.

_ Pronto! – Maggie exclamou – Você esta linda Ivy!

_ Humm...

_ Agora só falta um sorriso...

Ivy tentou forçar um sorriso como Maggie lhe pedira sem encontrar a força necessária, então se lembrou de algo que lhe chamara a atenção outro dia e quis aproveitar o raro momento a sós com sua babá.

_ Tia Maggie?

_ Sim querida – Maggie respondeu concentrada na arrumação do quarto.

_ Quem são A. e B. Swan?

_ O que?

_Meus _progenitores_... – Ivy completou enfatizando enquanto Maggie se aproximava para se sentar junto a ela – Nos arquivos de Jean... eu li que meus progenitores são A. e B. Swan. São meus pais, não são?

_ Não. Não no seu caso, meu bem... eles provavelmente são os doadores...

_ Doadores?

Maggie sorriu em afirmação e deixou um leve beijo na bochecha de Ivy

_ Querida... eu devo lhe dizer que não os conheci, para falar a verdade, eu não tenho idéia de quem eles são! Quando Jean me trouxe para cá você já existia, eu nunca perguntei nada. Você sabe como Jean odeia perguntas e ele também nunca me contou nada a respeito.

Maggie nunca conheceu Bella e Angel Swan e não sabe muita coisa a respeito da origem de Ivy, somente que ela é especial e que fora gerada por uma humana – uma barriga de aluguel – que depois do parto foi sacrificada para "alimentar" Ivy. Mas mesmo ainda um bebê recém nascido, para o desgosto de Jean, Ivy se recusou a beber sangue humano.

_ Mas doadores? Tipo... inseminação artificial ou... fertilização _in vitro_?

_ Uhunn... mais ou menos. Eu não sei lhe dizer direito, mas pelo que entendi você é uma espécie de cópia ou... – Maggie hesitou por um momento parecendo confusa – Clone! É isso! Essa é palavra!

_ Eu... eu sou um clone?

_ Ahn... mas... Oh, querida... por que não paramos por aqui, huh? – Maggie tentou desconversar temendo ter revelado mais do que devia.

_ Não tia Maggie! – Ivy chorou, sua voz suplicante como de uma criança – Eu preciso saber mais...

_ Mas eu não sei de mais nada, meu bem!

_ Tem certeza?

_ Humm... Ivy, Ivy – Maggie balançou a cabeça e depois suspirou derrotada cedendo aos olhos pedintes da híbrida – Deixe-me ver... – ela pareceu divagar por alguns instantes – Ahn... até onde eu sei... Giacomo foi quem conseguiu as amostras de sangue das quais você foi clonada.

_ Giacomo? Então é por isso que Jean me prometeu a ele?

_ Por isso e também por causa das habilidades do próprio Giacomo. Ele é o braço direito de seu pai lá na França, você sabe disso. É ele que comanda toda a aldeia e cuida dos negócios de Jean. E Jean não confiaria um cargo de tamanha importância a um reles lobisomem.

Lá fora o ronco do motor da limusine anunciava a chegada de Jean e Giacomo.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO BETADO PELA SUPER MEGA MAGNÍFICA BELLS MASEN!**_

_**Thanks Bells! **_


	58. Chapter 4 Os Hale

_ Emmaaaaaaaaaaaa? – Rosalie Hale gritava ao pé da imensa escadaria de mármore branco. Não houve resposta, então ela fez um pequeno esforço para que suas passadas ficassem audíveis e ressoassem pelo longo corredor até o último quarto à direita – Emmanuelle Lily Hale! Abra já essa porta! – um estrondo precedeu o enfurecido rosto de Rosalie no quarto - Emmaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Outra porta teria de ser trocada.

_ Ah! Mãe! De novo?

_ Droga, Emma! – Rose disse tirando o pó da madeira estilhaçada que agora cobria seu terninho _Channel_ - Por que é que você precisa usar um volume tão alto para ouvir essas suas musicas, hein? Elas já não são barulhentas demais? Estou te chamando há quase meia hora!

_ _RRRock and Roll_, mamis! _Rock and Roll_! – Emma disse antes de voltar a tocar sua bateria imaginaria – Boas músicas foram feitas para se ouvir no volume máximo. Tá tururum tátá tum!

_ Oh, Emma, você ainda vai acabar me deixando louca. – Rosalie disse, balançando a cabeça em negação - Meu Deus! Olhe para este quarto. Como você consegue fazer tanta bagunça? Venha me ajudar a arrumar isso. – um jato de ar circulou pelo quarto arrumando e organizando tudo pelo caminho, antes que o som ácido da voz de Rosalie voltasse a ser ouvido - Pegue aquelas roupas imundas e leve-as para a lavanderia. Melhor, jogue-as no lixo! Sua tia Alice vai surtar quando vir o quão velhas elas estão.

_ Hummm... – Emma resmungou, levantando-se lentamente para atender ao pedido de sua mãe.

_ Vamos, vamos! Seu pai e Sam já devem estar chegando! – então um bip soou baixinho pelo quarto - Wow, mas que barulho foi esse?

_ Nada - Emma voltou correndo para a cama e baixou o visor de seu laptop. Um sorriso sapeca invadiu seu rosto.

_ Você estava falando com EJ de novo, não estava?

_ Ahn... nãããão... – ela respondeu sorrindo de canto - Você já ouviu falar em inclusão digital, mãe? Sabe... hoje em dia, todo mundo tem internet e eu tenho muitos amigos virtuais, se você realmente quer saber... - Emma blefou tentando desviar a atenção.

_ Arran... sei! Ah, bebê... eu sei o quanto você e EJ se amam, mas vocês precisam entender que ainda são muito jovens para um relacionamento tão sério.

_ Jovens? Mãe? – Emma retrucou levantando suas mãos para o alto – Eu já tenho quase sessenta anos! Desde quando isso é jovem?

_ Para um vampiro, você não passa de uma criança, Emma.

_ Mas para um humano, eu já deveria ter até netos! – Emma respondeu jogando-se sobre a cama - Até bisnetos talvez...

_ Não vamos discutir isso de novo, vamos? – Rosalie suspirou profundamente tentando manter a calma e desviou - Sua tia Alice e seu tio Jasper já estão chegando e eu não acho que eles gostariam de ser recepcionados com essa sua cara de manha...

_ Eu nunca faço manha! – Emma respondeu fazendo um biquinho.

_ Calma, bebê. Tudo tem seu tempo... - Rose disse sorrindo e se inclinou para alcançar a testa de sua filha dando-lhe um doce beijo maternal

_ Mas eu amo o EJ, mãe... – Emma murmurou – E eu não entendo por que temos que esperar tanto tempo para ficarmos juntos. Não existe outro. Nunca vai existir!

_ Eu sei, eu sei... mas o que são mais alguns cem anos quando se tem a eternidade inteira pela frente?

_ Papai? – o olhar pedinte indicava que Sam estava prestes a fazer outra tentativa.

_ O que foi Sam? Eu conheço essa sua carinha e já vou dizendo, a resposta é NÃO! Além do mais você acabou de voltar... se eu te deixar sair para uma outra viagem com sua tia, sua mãe vai me matar! Afinal, você ficou quase dois meses fora, princesa. Não estava com saudades do seu pai?

_ Ah, pai! É claro que eu estava! – Sam disse ao abraçar Emmett, e lhe encheu o rosto de beijos – Eu estava morrendo de saudades do meu papai! Mas você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer. – depois falou emburrada, voltando para o banco de trás do carro.

_ Samantha Leah Hale, você é minha filha e não existe ninguém nesse mundo que te conheça melhor do que eu. Então, desembucha logo e me diz o que você quer dessa vez!

_ Ai, credo, pai! Eu só queria te contar sobre a última tribo que tia Alice encontrou, mas se você não quer saber... – Sam blefou, fechando a cara.

_ Humm... mais transformos Alice?

_ Sim Emmett! – Alice falou suavemente, fazendo Emmett relaxar no banco do motorista e se sentir mais a vontade, mesmo ainda "costurando" pela tumultuada via expressa que levava até o porto de Auckland – Mais alguns... as melhores que já encontramos até agora, não é mesmo Jazz? – disse animada ensaiando seus pulinhos habituais.

_ Claro, claro, amor! O Japão foi realmente interessante. Emm, _brow_, você não vai acreditar nas habilidades que aquelas Kitsunes possuem!

_ Kit... o que? – Emmett perguntou procurando o olhar de Jasper pelo retrovisor.

_ KI TSU NES! As raposas da Floresta de Aokigahara! – Alice respondeu irritada com a zombaria de Emmett. Então, percebendo que a dúvida ainda permanecia no rosto de seu irmão, ela continuou explicando - A floresta de Aokigahara, aos pés do Monte Fuji, no Japão, ficou conhecida por um fato mórbido. No século 19, Aokigahara foi um dos lugares onde as famílias mais pobres abandonavam crianças e idosos. Já no século seguinte, desde os anos cinqüenta, mais de quinhentas pessoas entraram na floresta, também conhecida por Mar de Árvores, para cometer suicídio. Supostamente, tudo teria começado depois que Seicho Matsumoto publicou o romance Kuroi Jukai (O Negro Mar de Árvores), que termina com um dos personagens entrando na floresta para morrer. Desde então, cerca de trinta corpos são encontrados anualmente.

_ Ahn... sei... – Emmet franziu o cenho por um instante e logo continuou - KI TSU NES de Aokigahara, hã? – ele imitou Alice aumentando o tom de zombaria em seu rosto naturalmente infantil.

_ Ah, agora você esta interessado, né papai?

_ Humm... não muito. Na verdade, não. Nunca tive muito interesse nessas _coisas_! – disse Emmett piscando para Jasper – Então, Jazz... como foi o vôo de vocês? Por que não vieram pelo oceano? Afinal, o Japão fica a um pulo daqui!

_ O que? – Alice interrompeu aos berros - Você não está sugerindo que nós viéssemos literalmente nadando pelo oceano, está Emm? E como você sugere que eu trouxesse as minhas coisas? Minhas roupas? Meus sapatos? Oh! E as minhas jóias?

Jasper, Emmett e Sam sorriram com o iminente "chilique" tão típico de Alice.

O iate atracou no deck que completava a fantástica paisagem da ilha dos Hale. A ilha era espetacular, ficava a quase 500 quilômetros distância de Auckland, cercada pelas águas límpidas do Oceano Pacífico. Rosalie não poupou esforços para construir seu _pequeno_ castelo e assim fez algo que representava exatamente o tamanho de seu conhecido ego. Ela mesma havia projetado toda a infra-estrutura da ilha com alguma ajuda de Esme, Janet e Alice. Assim os abastados Hale viviam numa espécie de resort particular localizado numa ilha paradisíaca com 21 quilômetros de praias desertas, cercada por coqueiros centenários e imensos jardins tropicais.

O complexo aquático por si só já era imenso, com duas piscinas de águas naturais, uma em cascata e outra com raia de natação e toboágua para Sam e Emma. Havia ainda um bosque com muitos animais silvestres, lagoas, inúmeros jardins e uma cachoeira. Duas quadras de tênis iluminadas, duas de squash, e ainda uma quadra poli esportiva, um imenso campo de Golf com 18 buracos, Fitness Center com sala de musculação, saunas seca e a vapor, massagens e até um salão de beleza particular. Os raros convidados dos Hale podiam desfrutar ainda do salão de jogos, trilhas ecológicas, pista de Cooper e alguns esportes náuticos - esqui, caiaques, hobby cat, windsurfe, lanchas, escuna, pesca e mergulho – Emmett havia adquirido um gosto peculiar por peixes, em especial grandes tubarões brancos que habitavam aquelas águas. Aeroporto particular e até heliponto faziam parte da residência dos Hale, mas normalmente só eram utilizados por seus familiares nas reuniões anuais que o Clã tradicionalmente realizava.

O ronco do motor reverberou nas estruturas do transatlântico em miniatura e anunciou a chegada de Emmett, Sam, Alice e Jasper.

_ Sam! Sam! Sam! – Rose chamou e saiu em disparada ao encontro de sua filha – Você cresceu bebê?

_ Ai, mãe! É claro que não, né mãe? Eu parei de crescer tipo... há uns cinqüenta anos atrás, lembra? – Sam disse revirando os olhos e provocando risos em todos.

_ Mas parece que foi há tanto tempo... – Rose ignorou a falsa desfeita de Sam e lhe cobriu com um forte abraço, em seguida se virou - Alice Cullen! Você NUNCA MAIS vai levar NENHUMA de minhas filhas nessas suas aventuras tolas, você me ouviu?

_ Ah, relaxa, Rose! Foram só duas semaninhas de atraso... e eu fiz Sam ligar todos os dias, não fiz?

_ Huff... – Rose bufou e em seguida puxou Alice para seu encontro – Venha aqui sua maluquinha! – enchendo sua pequena irmã de beijos e abraços

_ Oi mana. – Emma chamou por Sam, seus braços abertos em larga expectativa – como foi a viagem?

_ Oh, Emma! – Jasper ainda cobria Emma num caloroso abraço quando Sam num pulo alcançou sua irmã – Você nem sabe! Tenho tantas coisas para te contar, não é mesmo tio Jasper? – ela então sorriu e cochichou baixinho – Nate foi me ver...

_ Ahn? Serio? Mas como?

_ Shhh! Depois te conto tudo. – Sam sussurrou enquanto lançava uma piscada de cumplicidade para Jasper – Eu prometo.

"Tio" Jasper era o preferido das irmãs Hale, suas fantásticas historias de vampiros recém criados sempre fascinaram Sam e Emma; a própria historia de vida de Jasper já era por demais interessante. Ele e Alice eram o único casal do Clã Swan ainda não comprometido com as responsabilidades familiares e, portanto o supra sumo no quesito "aventura" para a geração mais jovem; principalmente para as irmãs Hale, que ao menos uma vez a cada década tinham a permissão de seus pais para acompanhá-los numa dessas loucas viagens pelos confins do mundo.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO BETADO PELA SUPER MEGA MAGNÍFICA BELLS MASEN!**_

_**Thanks Bells! **_


	59. Chapter 5 Alice e Jasper

**MAIS UM CAPÍTULO SOBRE O RESTO DO CLÃ...**

**ESTE É SOBRE ALICE E JASPER. SÓ PARA CONTAR SUAS LOUCAS AVENTURAS PELO MUNDO... **

* * *

_ Elas já dormiram? – perguntou Alice enquanto Rosalie fechava a porta do quarto de Sam.

_ Sim. Mas foi difícil fazê-las dormir hoje. Sam estava animada demais e não parava de falar sobre a viagem e as tais Kitsunes... e Emma, é claro, insistiu em dormir com a irmã. – Rosalie começou a caminhar ao lado de Alice - Mas me conta Alice, quem são elas? Ou melhor, _o que_ são elas?

_ Oh, Rose! – Alice revirou os olhos e disse, suspirando ao perceber a indiferença de sua irmã – Por que é que você tem que ser tão arrogante assim?

_ Tudo bem, tudo bem. Me desculpe! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... é só que eu nunca imaginei que existiam tantas dessas criaturas.

_ Vou deixar passar essa, mas só dessa vez!

_ Prometo ser uma boa Cullen e vou tentar me comportar... sua fresca! – ela disse tentando provocar Alice – Mas você tem que admitir que número deles assusta!

_ Eu sei, Rose – Alice sorriu – Eu também me surpreendo cada vez que descubro um novo clã. Mas a maioria deles não oferece perigo algum, você sabe. Nem mesmo para os humanos.

_ Com exceção de Dagoberto...

Alice e Rosalie trocaram um olhar e depois riram juntas ao se lembrarem de um velho conhecido.

_ Aquele lá é bem difícil, hein?

_ Aff, Rose! E você vem falar isso pra mim? Sinto arrepios só de lembrar do mau humor daquela cobra rabugenta.

_Todos que navegam ao longo da costa da Noruega para comerciar ou pescar contam a notável história de uma serpente marinha de tamanho assustador, cerca de 60 metros de comprimento e 6 metros de largura, que vive nas fendas e cavernas ao largo de Bergen. _

_Em noites claras de verão, esta serpente – que mais tarde foi apresentada a Jasper e Alice como Dagoberto - deixa as cavernas para comer bezerros, cordeiros e porcos, ou sai para o mar e se alimenta de águas-vivas, caranguejos e outros animais marinhos. Leviatã, como Dagoberto se auto-intitula, tem uma crina com aproximadamente um metro de comprimento que pende de seu pescoço, escamas negras e aguçadas; e olhos vermelhos flamejantes. Ele se diverte atacando navios e outras embarcações. _

_Ao contrário de seu primo Azi Dahaka, Leviatã é genioso e desconfiado, não gosta de companhia e não mostrou interesse algum nos dois vampiros aventureiros. Mesmo depois de muitas tentativas, a conhecida empatia de Alice não surtiu efeito sobre o centenário metamorfo. Dagoberto se recusou a responder as perguntas de Alice e chegou até a ameaçá-los, caso não deixassem sua propriedade. _

_Então, ainda que muito indignada, Alice desistiu e partiu para sua próxima aventura com seu Jasper, deixando que Leviatã continuasse sua vida tranquilamente no anonimato. _

_ E quanto à Azi? Vocês têm falado com ele?

_ Humm... – Rosalie fez uma pausa enquanto refletia – Dahaka passou aqui no final do ano passado. Ele fez questão de provar para Emmet que os megalodontes _(gigantescos ancestrais dos tubarões brancos)_ realmente foram extintos.

_ É, eu soube. Ele comeu o último, não foi?

_ Huff! Isso é o que ele diz. – Rosalie suspirou em reprovação – Os dois ficaram quase quarenta dias "caçando" tubarões pelo mundo afora, acredita? Dahaka é louco, Alice!

_ Sim. Louco e um pouco extravagante...

_Ainda a procura de novos transformos, Alice e Jasper foram parar no Egito e conheceram o dragão Azi Dahaka, um metamorfo alegre e festivo que vivia entre os humanos na cidade do Cairo. _

_No Oriente Médio os dragões sempre foram vistos como encarnações do mal. A mitologia persa cita vário dragões como Azi Dahaka que antigamente, atemorizava os homens, roubava seu gado e destruía florestas "Ah! Eu só queria brincar com eles!" dizia Azi. _

_Há dragões que habitam as águas: mares, lagos e rios. Ou pântanos, como os dragões ingleses Knuckers, a ordem a qual Azi pertence. Eles são os governantes dos rios, da chuva, lagos e mares. Habitam as águas, voam nos céus e percorrem as entranhas da Terra e dos Oceanos. Dizem que, aos seus movimentos subterrâneos são atribuídos fenômenos tectônicos como tremores de terra, terremotos e maremotos._

_ Você entende por que eu não gosto desses mestiços?

_ Ahhh, Rose! Pára com isso. Eu não me lembro de ouvir você reclamando dos Botos...

_ Os Botos são diferentes. Eles não aparecem na sua casa sem avisar, fazendo baderna e chamando a atenção dos humanos! Os Botos jamais seqüestrariam Emmet, eles jamais me deixariam aqui sozinha por dias e sem notícia alguma! Não, não. Não, os Botos!

_Bem no meio da floresta Amazônica, Alice e Jasper conheceram a tribo dos Botos Rosa. Criaturas sobrenaturais que tem o poder de emergir das águas do rio a noite, e se transformar num belo homem, para seduzir as mulheres que se sentem atraídas pelo seu estranho fascínio. _

_Nas noites enluaradas dos meses de Junho e Julho, quando normalmente se comemoram as famosas Festas Juninas no Brasil, o Boto aparece em forma de um homem alto, bonito, com um grande chapéu na cabeça e todo vestido de branco. Gentil e cavalheiro, todas as moças ficam encantadas e se deixam levar por sua beleza. E ele então, escolhe a mais bela e a leva para a praia ou a beira do rio. Ali, o amor vinga de maneira simples e direta, mas cheia de encanto e magia. Mas depois, o Boto some e nunca mais é visto pelas redondezas. A garota carrega no ventre o fruto de uma noite de encantamento sem, no entanto mostrar-se arrependida do ato consumado. Dizem que geralmente nasce um menino, o filho do Boto._

_Conforme as descobertas de Alice, os Botos são transformos descendentes de tribos indígenas norte americanas, os Sioux e os Cherokees. Sua migração teve inicio nos primórdios do século XVII e escolheram a Floresta Amazônica como lar devido sua grande extensão. Hoje, os Botos habitam os locais de mais difícil acesso que conseguem encontrar. Eles geralmente são solitários e reservados, evitam contato com humanos, exceto para a procriação, e preferem sua forma animal a humana. _

_Quando o filho de um Boto atinge a puberdade, seu corpo se modifica e ele é tomado por um desejo incontrolável – ele normalmente volta às águas escuras em que foi concebido e nunca mais retorna para sua família._

_ Você realmente gostou deles, não Rose?

_ É claro que sim! E tem como não gostar? Eles são tão educados, gentis e cultos e boni... – se Rosalie Hale pudesse corar, seu rosto certamente estaria em chamas ao perceber a zombaria na expressão de Alice - discretos.

_ Arran... discretos... sei! - Alice afirmou enquanto acompanhava sua irmã pelas escadas até o salão de jogos no andar subterrâneo do pequeno resort particular dos Hale – E você bem que poderia trabalhar um pouco mais nessa _sua_ discrição, irmã... Emmet pode não gostar de tanta... admiração.

_ Eu não sei do que você está falando, Alice! – Rosalie respondeu afiada, não deixando brecha para as insinuações de Alice – E sinceramente, nem quero saber! – e sumiu como um jato, provocando uma pequena rajada de vento que desarrumou os cabelos naturalmente desalinhados de Alice.

_ Ah, Rose! Olha só o que você fez! Levei horas para arrumar!

Enquanto isso, Emmett e Jasper disputavam uma partida de sinuca.

_ Mas que merda cara! De novo? – Emmet exclamou ao ver Jasper encaçapando a bola Sete.

_ Próximo? – Jasper ironizou com o taco de bilhar na mão.

_ Melhor de três?

_ Três? Como assim? – Jasper brincou lançando um olhar triunfante em direção a sua Alice, que acabara de entrar – Essa foi a vigésima terceira _brow_! E você não ganhou nenhuma...

_ Huff! – Emmet resmungou - Eu não sabia que você estava contando... eu não gosto desse jogo idiota mesmo! Nem sei por que Rose insistiu em colocar isso aqui.

_ Achei que você quisesse praticar, marido... – Rosalie disse entrando na brincadeira de Jasper – Afinal de contas, você prometeu recuperar a BMW que você perdeu para Jazz no ano retrasado, lembra?

_ Humm... falando nisso, gostei daquele seu iate, Emm. – Jasper começou a insinuar uma nova aposta.

_ Ah, não! Podem ir parando. – Alice protestou tirando o taco das mãos de Jasper e tomando seu lugar – Chega desse jogo chato!

_ É isso aí, maninha! – Emmet brincou – Mostra quem é que manda nesse lugar!

_ Mas, pra que? Todo mundo já sabe quem é que manda no meu coração... – Jasper disse antes de lançar um longo beijo na boca de Alice.

_ Urghh! Que nojo! – Emmet protestou – Arrumem um quarto, vocês dois!

Rosalie soltou um tímido sorriso ao perceber que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, a chama da paixão ainda existia entre Alice e Jasper. Mas depois de quase vinte minutos, ela decidiu que era hora de continuar a conversa com sua irmã. Ela então, limpou a garganta e abaixou a cabeça.

_ Ahnn... as Kitsunes, Alice?

_ Oh! Sim... – Alice exclamou enquanto se desvencilhava dos braços de Jasper e ajeitava os cabelos novamente – As Kitsunes!

_ O que foi, _brow_? – Jasper, já recomposto ainda provocava – Achei que você se interessasse pela vida sexual alheia. Ou é somente de Bella e Edward?

_ Ah, não é tão engraçado quando é a sua irmãzinha que está sendo _amassada_ na sua frente!

_ Parem com isso, meninos!

_ É, pára com isso, Emm, seu bobo!

_ Ahnn, tá! Então, conta logo, Alice!

Alice arfou e prosseguiu com sua história ignorando o mau humor de Emmet, soltou as mãos de Jasper, deu um pequeno salto para trás e pousou como uma fada sobre a mesa de bilhar; ela então cruzou as pernas e entrelaçou suas mãozinhas delicadas sobre elas, depois continuou.

_ Bem, já que você perguntou... no folclore japonês, kitsune ou raposa, é um espírito com poderes mágicos de transformação. Acredita-se que a kitsune adquire o poder de se transformar quando alcança certa idade, em média aos cem anos. E seus poderes só aumentam com o tempo. – Alice fez uma pequena pausa para certificar-se de que Rosalie e Emmett estavam conseguindo acompanhá-la; suspirou contente ao notar que tinha sua total atenção e prosseguiu - De acordo com a lenda, a kitsune ganha uma cauda adicional com o passar dos anos, podendo ter até nove caudas. Essas raposas mágicas são chamadas de _kyuubi no kitsune_ ou raposas de nove caudas. Dizem que cada cauda adicional representa mil anos da vida de uma raposa.

_ Meio velhas essas cachorras, não? – Emmett riu e piscou para Jasper.

_ Emmett! – Rosalie alertou.

_ O que mulher? – Emmet perguntou erguendo os ombros, mas ao perceber os olhos furiosos de Rose, ele se calou por alguns instantes e depois soltou – Só estou constatando um fato!

Um rugido baixo começou a ecoar do peito de Rosalie, Emmet arregalou os olhos e fingiu fechar um zíper invisível sobre a própria boca.

_ Obrigada, Rose... – Alice soltou o ar com força, lançando um olhar indiferente para Emmet - como eu ia dizendo... espíritos de Kitsune são conhecidos por serem dotados com poderes incríveis, incluindo possessão, habilidade de aparecer em sonhos, criar ilusões e até mesmo dobrar o tempo e espaço ou enlouquecer uma pessoa...

_ E qual é o tamanho desse clã? – Rosalie perguntou.

_ Bem, atualmente são em número de sete. A líder se chama Midori, e junto com Yukari, Liyuri, Tahiri, Kaori, Sayuri e Samari, vive escondida aos pés do Monte Inari na Floresta de Aokigahara, na província de Kiyoto.

_ Sei, sei... interessante. Mas ainda sou mais pra aquelas Sereias gostosas, sabe? – Emmett voltou a interromper, fazendo com que Alice e Rosalie revirassem os olhos em derrota.

_ Oh, Rose! Eu não sei como você agüenta esse tonto do meu irmão! – Alice se pôs de pé e rumou para o jardim – Venha Rose, preciso de um mergulho, você me acompanha?

_ Não é fácil... – Rosalie respondeu, seguindo Alice – mas o que mais eu posso fazer?

_ O que foi que eu fiz agora? – Emmet perguntou num tom inocente - Só estou dizendo que as Sereias são mais interessantes, não são Jazz?

_ É... elas são. São sim, Emm. Mas as raposas são bem habilidosas, até me lembram os Quilleutes!

_ É que eu gosto mais de peixe, cara!

_Durante uma expedição aos confins da floresta quase intocada, Jasper acompanhado de Zafrina e Senna, estava à procura de Nahuel e Huilen para a prometida visita, enquanto Alice permaneceu em companhia de Kachiri na aldeia. Mas o jovem híbrido e sua tia vampira haviam partido para uma grande viagem no continente europeu e depois disso não haviam dado mais notícias. Preocupada com o fato, Alice pediu que Jasper procurasse algum indicio que apontasse o paradeiro de seus velhos amigos, mas para surpresa de Jasper, Zafrina lhe apresentou as Yaras ou Sereias Amazônicas. _

_Na foz do grande rio Amazonas, eles se depararam com a líder das sereias: Maya. A bela metamorfa era descendente direta da primeira Sereia. Maya e as outras Sereias preferiam manter-se em sua forma aquática, mas eram capazes de se transformar em mulher sempre que lhe era necessário, para a procriação, por exemplo. As Yaras eram discretas, evitavam o contato humano; e por séculos, mesmo depois de incessantemente caçadas, sua existência ainda permanece um mistério para a humanidade. _

_Após familiarizar-se com os vampiros recém chegados, Maya lhes contou a história de sua bisavó:_

__ Yara, uma jovem índia, era a mais formosa mulher das tribos que habitavam ao longo do rio Amazonas. Por sua doçura, todos os animais e plantas a amavam. Mantinha-se, entretanto, indiferente aos muitos admiradores da tribo. – Maya deu um pesaroso suspiro antes de continuar, em seu rosto a tristeza que a lembrança lhe trazia era evidente - Numa tarde de verão, mesmo após o sol se pôr, Yara permanecia no banho, quando foi surpreendida por um grupo de homens estranhos. Sem condições de fugir, minha bisavó foi agarrada e amordaçada. Acabou por desmaiar, sendo, mesmo assim, violentada e atirada ao rio. O espírito das águas transformou o corpo de Yara num ser duplo. Continuaria humana da cintura para cima, tornando-se peixe no restante. Yara passou a ser uma Sereia, cujo canto atrai os homens de maneira irresistível. Ao verem a linda criatura, eles se aproximam dela, que os abraça e os arrasta às profundezas, de onde nunca mais voltarão._

__ Uau! E o que vocês fazem com esses homens, Maya?_

__ Bem... eles são os pais de nossas filhas! _

__ Sei... mas e depois? – Alice quis saber ao notar a ausência de machos na tribo._

__ Ora, pequena – Maya suavizou sua voz – não podemos permitir que os homens saibam de nossa existência. E nós também precisamos nos alimentar, entende?_

_Temendo o que ainda estava por vir, Alice e também Jasper continuaram calados e atentos a história que Maya lhes contava._

__ Há muitos anos atrás, uma de nós se apaixonou por um deles... ela o trouxe para nossa aldeia e contou-lhe nossas histórias, e dizer que o estúpido humano nos traiu nem é necessário. Mas o que mais pode se esperar desses macacos traiçoeiros e gananciosos?_

__ Bem... Maya – Jasper interveio irritado com a generalização da Sereia – nem todos os homens são assim..._

__ Raras são as exceções! Nós, Yaras, não confiamos nos homens. E não importa o quão sinceros eles possam parecer, nenhum homem adentra em nosso território e sai vivo para contar a história. Mas não se preocupe jovem vampiro, não nos sentimos ameaçadas por sua presença aqui._

__ O que..._

__ Maya está dizendo que confia em você, Jasper! – Zafrina interveio – Afinal, dividimos uma natureza sobrenatural e discrição é a ordem para todos, não?_

__ Sim, claro, claro. – Jasper afirmou um pouco mais relaxado - Mas vocês realmente... Ahnn... quero dizer vocês literalmente se alimentam de humanos? _

__ Só quando encontramos algum._

__ E com que freqüência isso ocorre? Digo, vocês caçam?_

__ Não. Nós normalmente nos alimentamos de peixes e pequenos animais da floresta. Nós não caçamos humanos, eles é que nos caçam! – Maya afirmou séria. _

__ As Yaras foram caçadas e quase extintas pelos exploradores espanhóis que chegaram aqui no século XV – Zafrina tentava justificar a desconfiança de Maya – Muitas mortes foram necessárias para que as sereias permanecessem no anonimato e algumas tiveram até que fugir para outro continente._

_- Mas graças a ajuda de nossas leais amigas Amazonas, hoje nossas irmãs habitam as gélidas águas do mar nórdico! – Maya se virou e encarou Zafrina com carinho._

__ Então existem mais? – Alice já começava a se empolgar - Outras de vocês? Onde? _

__ Algumas vivem nas costas da Escandinávia e outras nas Ilhas Britânicas perto da Irlanda. _

__ Interessante – Alice murmurou enquanto planejava outra viagem ao continente europeu._

_Alice e Jasper permaneceram na companhia das Amazonas e das Yaras por vários dias; e foi através delas que eles conheceram os famosos Botos._

Depois de tantos anos perseguindo lendas vivas pelo mundo, Jasper já estava cansado e precisava de "férias" urgentes. Então, ele e Alice decidiram que, pelo menos por enquanto, as Kitsunes seriam as ultimas metamorfas que eles buscariam. E assim, eles encerraram suas investigações no Japão e partiram para a África, para a tradicional reunião familiar do Clã Swan. Mas antes, eles passaram pela Austrália para uma pequena visita aos Hale.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO BETADO PELA SUPER MEGA MAGNÍFICA BELLS MASEN!**_

_**Thanks Bells! **_


	60. Chapter 6 Os Black

Era uma manhã de outono, o céu estava azul, o sol brilhava e uma brisa fria esvoaçava o vestido de Angel Black que caminhava solitária na praia. Seus cabelos dourados estavam soltos, suas feições eram belas e dela emanava um brilho e um esplendor. Mas seus olhos âmbar pareciam carregar uma enorme tristeza. Apesar de sentir-se completamente realizada, algo vinha incomodando Angel nos últimos anos. Estranhos sonhos invadiam suas noites e traziam consigo um sentimento de vazio e desespero que Angel sabia não lhe pertencer. "Ivy, quem é você?" Angel pensou antes de voltar à realidade.

_ Hey, professora!

_ Joseph! – Angel chamou, curvando-se para receber o beijo caloroso da criança – O que faz aqui?

_ Estou esperando meu pai. – o menino respondeu timidamente, seus pés descalços cutucando a areia - Lowell e papai saíram hoje cedinho para pescar e devem estar quase chegando agora.

Angel se concentrou no horizonte, e mesmo que ainda distantes demais para que Joseph ou qualquer outro humano normal pudesse enxergar, seus olhos aguçados avistaram três pequenas embarcações se aproximando da costa.

_ Sim. Eles já estão chegando, Joe.

_ A senhora consegue ver?

_ Não. Humm... – Angel hesitou por alguns instantes, depois sorriu carinhosamente para Joseph – Você é um ótimo observador, não Joe? – ele retribuiu o sorriso e balançou a cabeça – Isso é bom!

_ É! – Joseph respondeu, intensificando os movimentos em afirmação – É o que papai sempre diz! Eu já terminei de ler o livro dessa semana, sabia professora?

_ É mesmo? Mas já?

_ Sim, eu gostei muito dele! Mais do que o da semana passada. Qual vai ser o próximo?

_ Joe! Você está de férias, e as aulas só vão começar no mês que vem... por que você não aproveita para brincar um pouco?

Angel e Jake haviam construído um pequeno centro de apoio para os habitantes locais; e nos últimos anos dedicaram-se na melhoria das condições de vida da população carente da região. O trabalho é financiado com recursos próprios e através de doações; mas com a ajuda de Theodore, eles conseguiram fundos para montar uma escola primária para as crianças e um centro tecnológico para a formação dos jovens da região. Angel dava aulas de português e literatura, enquanto Jake ministrava um curso para formação de mecânicos e ferreiros.

_ Mas eu gosto de ler os livros que a senhora traz pra gente!

_ Eu sei, eu sei... – Angel respondeu – Vamos fazer assim, então, eu passo na sua casa amanhã e deixo alguns livros para você ler durante as férias, o que você acha?

_ Posso escolher quantos eu quiser?

_ Quantos você quiser!

_ Jura, professora?

_ Arran.

_ Uhuhhh! – Joseph gritou dando pulos de alegria.

_ Tudo bem, Joe. Agora eu tenho que ir, mas você fique aqui e espere por seu pai e seu irmão, ok?

_ Tá, eu vou ficar sim. Sua irmã branca está chegando? – Joseph perguntou.

_ Sim, Joe. Bella está chegando hoje. – Angel respondeu, enfatizando o nome de Bella. Os habitantes locais sempre se referiam ao resto do Clã Swan como Os Brancos, devido à cor quase translúcida de sua pele. Mas Angel nunca aprovou isso e fazia questão de corrigi-los sempre que podia – Minha irmã Bella, meu cunhado e meus sobrinhos...

_ E Nate e Seth também vem?

_ Ah, sim! Nate chegou ontem e Seth já deve estar em casa agora.

Depois de cursar o ensino médio por duas vezes, Nate finalmente havia se decidido pela faculdade. E para alegria de sua mãe, Angel, ele estava em Johanesburgo, no segundo ano do curso de Letras. Seth Clearwater estava cursando o último ano da faculdade de Direito em Pretória, a capital administrativa da África do Sul. Eles voltavam para casa somente nos feriados.

_ É mesmo? Faz tanto tempo que não vejo eles...

_ "os vejo" – Angel corrigiu – "faz tanto tempo que não os vejo...".

_ Os vejo. – Joseph repetiu.

Angel sorriu.

_ Muito bem, Joe! Vou dizer que você perguntou por eles, e quem sabe eu leve companhia amanhã, quando for fazer sua entrega...

_ Lowell vai ficar feliz também! – Joseph respondeu correndo em direção aos barcos que já começavam a chegar à praia – Tchau, professora! Até amanhã.

_ Até amanhã, Joe!

Angel então, seguiu seu caminho pela trilha íngreme que levava até a cabana Black.

Nesse dia o mar estava calmo. As ondas corriam lentas. Arrastavam algas e mariscos de suas profundezas até a praia. A areia brilhava sob o sol forte e o céu confundia-se com o azul do mar no horizonte...

Antes da mudança dos Black para a África, Alice fez questão de reformar a casa inteira, tornando-a quase uma réplica idêntica a cabana em La Push, com algumas pequenas adições.

"Não existem muitas lojas aqui perto! Precisaremos de muito espaço para guardar as roupas. Afinal de contas, não vou poder vir até aqui toda semana..." dizia Alice em uma de suas várias desculpas para justificar o tamanho da reforma. Angel e Jacob Black nunca foram muito ligados às ostentações que o dinheiro podia trazer-lhes, mas ficaram gratos quando vislumbraram pela primeira vez seu novo lar em meio à paisagem africana. Uma cabana localizada sobre o penhasco, com uma bela vista do Oceano Indico e muito próximo à casa de Theodore e Janet.

_ Nathan Charles Black! – Angel bateu na porta do quarto e aguardou pela resposta. Nada. "Ele só pode estar jogando aquela coisa de novo" – Nate?

_ Peraí, mãe! Tô quase acabando... Ah! Droga! – Nate abriu a porta com o controle do tal Play Station na mão e um sanduíche na outra – O que foi mãe?

"Idêntico ao pai" pensou Angel.

_ Eles estão chegando, Nate! E você ainda nem tomou banho?

_ Ah, é! Tá, tá... já vou. É que... – Nate respondia com os olhos ainda grudados na TV – eu só tô arrumando um novo game para poder jogar com EJ.

_ Ah, não! De novo não! Da última vez, eu quase não pude conversar com EJ... Nate? Quer ao menos olhar para mim? – Angel gritou, exigindo a atenção de seu filho – Você não sabe que é falta de educação conversar com as pessoas desse jeito?

_ Ai! Que que é, mãe?

_ Você está me ouvindo?

_ Arran...

_ Então, o que foi que eu disse agora?

_ Ahnn... banho no EJ e... pessoas com falta de educação.

_ Urrrrrrrrr! Nate!

_ Ah, mãezinha! Calma. – Nate disse jogando um beijo no ar em direção a Angel, depois soltou um sorriso sapeca – Eu já tô indo. Só preciso de mais cinco minutinhos! Prometo.

_ Sem problema, você decide. Eu vou dizer a Sam que você teve que arrumar esse negócio para o EJ e por isso não pôde se arrumar para ela! Ela vai entender, eu tenho certeza!

Pronto. Angel havia atingido o alvo com precisão. Sam sempre foi o grande ponto fraco de Nate.

_ Humm... – Nate fechou a cara - Tá bom! Tô indo... agora se a senhora me der licença vou trocar de roupa.

_ Nate?

_ Humm?

_ Eu tenho cara de boba, é? Onde é que você pensa que vai imundo desse jeito? – Angel perguntou e avançou como um raio em direção à Nate, cobrindo-o de beijos.

_ Mãe! Quer parar com isso? Ah! Tô todo babado! – Nate reclamou enquanto limpava seu rosto – Agora não vai ter jeito, vou ter que tomar um banho mesmo! E eu não sou mais um bebeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Assim, Angel desceu as escadas com um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto, deixando que Nate se arrumasse para sua Sam. Um verdadeiro batalhão estava prestes a chegar, e ela ainda tinha muito trabalho pela frente. A reunião do Clã Swan seria na África esse ano e Angel precisava preparar um imenso banquete para satisfazer o apetite voraz de sua numerosa família.

_ Querida? Cheguei! – Jake entrou gritando como sempre, e deixou escapar um sorriso maroto ao se dar conta que acabara de usar um jargão de um de seus programas de TV favoritos.

_ Aqui na cozinha, Jake. – Angel chamou.

_ E aí, baby? Tudo pronto?

_ Humm... quase. – Angel respondeu enquanto picava alguns legumes – Alcance o sal pra mim, amor?

_ Sal? Sal... sal...

_ Aquele pozinho branco que se usa para temperar as coisas, lembra?

A África é bem conhecida pela vida selvagem das savanas e florestas equatoriais. Existem cerca de cinqüenta espécies de primatas, incluindo os chimpanzés e gorilas. São mais de sessenta espécies de predadores carnívoros como os leões, chitas, leopardos, hienas, cães selvagens, raposas, chacais, hipopótamos e claro, os imensos crocodilos – as presas favoritas da família Black. Obviamente esses animais são vitais para a manutenção do equilíbrio ecológico das áreas em que habitam; e conscientes disso, os Black, sempre tomavam bastante cuidado para não afetar o precioso ecossistema. E mesmo que metade da família ainda necessitasse de alimentos normais em sua dieta, com o passar dos anos, as refeições humanas deixaram de ser tão apreciadas na residência dos Black. Mas Angel, que sempre adorou cozinhar, insistia em preparar elaboradas refeições todos os dias, fazendo questão que Jake, Nate e Seth se mantivessem saudáveis e bem nutridos. Afinal de contas, eles ainda possuem suas "partes humanas". E até mesmo Janet foi convertida. Há alguns anos atrás, Janet se matriculou na famosa escola francesa de culinária, Cordon Bleu, para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades culinárias; enquanto Theodore dava início à sua extensa carreira de filantropo. E foi assim que Theodore acabou como Diretor Geral dos Médicos Sem Fronteiras na África.

_ Sal! Claro, claro! Errr... onde é que ele fica mesmo?

_ Na dispensa, segunda prateleira à direita. – disse Angel balançando a cabeça.

_ Aqui! É isso aqui, não é?

_ Ai, Jake! – Angel suspirou – Isso é açúcar...

_ Ah! E como é que eu ia saber?

_ Lendo, Jake! Está escrito A Ç U C A R bem aqui, tá vendo?

_ Credo, amor! Que stress! Era só falar que estava escrito... – Jake reclamou, fingindo-se magoado.

_ Oh, Jake... desculpa amor. É que eles estão já desembarcaram...

_ Humm... Cassoulet! – a voz de Janet interrompeu a conversa – Excelente escolha, Angel!

_ Janet! Que bom que você chegou! – Angel disse, oferecendo uma pequena colher de prova para Janet – Eu não sei se ficou do jeito que deveria. Não consegui achar a gordura de ganso em lugar nenhum!

_ O cheiro está maravilhoso. Consegui senti-lo lá de casa! – ela respondeu antes de provar um pouco do ensopado – Parfait, mon chéri! Parfait!

_ Sûr, maman?- Angel perguntou insegura.

_ Comme une nourriture de Dieux! – Janet exclamou exibindo seu francês fluente – Um verdadeiro manjar dos Deuses... – ela terminou traduzindo para Jake que, por pura preguiça e falta de interesse, ainda não entendia quase nada de francês.

_ Ahnn! – Jake disse, revirando os olhos – Vocês vão começar de novo?

_ Jake? Amor? Aonde você vai? – Angel chamou antes que Jake deixasse o cômodo – E cadê o sal?

_ Fala pra sua maman pegar! Eu vou pra sala!

_ Chiot? – Janet disse séria, dessa vez – Aonde você pensa que vai antes de dar um beijo em sua mãe?

Jake caminhou sem vontade em direção à Janet, deixou um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e disse:

_ Ai, mãe, pelo amor de Deus! Não vai me chamar de cachorrinho na frente dos cara, hein? Edward vai me atormentar por um século ou mais se souber disso!

_ Mon bébé chaton...

_ Chato, eu?

_ Querido, Jake... – Angel interveio - chaton significa querido...

_ Ahn... é? Mas, qual o problema do bom e velho português, hein? – ele perguntou emburrado, antes de se virar e seguir para a sala, murmurando palavras em seu péssimo francês.

Angel e Janet soltaram um riso abafado, temendo irritar Jake ainda mais, e seguiram na empreitada culinária.

_ E Theodore, Janet? Será que ele chegará a tempo?

_ Ele ainda está na Cidade do Cabo, providenciando a documentação para a cirurgia do menino Philip... – Janet respondeu - Mas ele estará aqui antes do anoitecer.

_ Humm... já encontraram um cirurgião plástico?

_ Bem, na verdade, ainda não foi oficializado. Mas parece que Carlisle encontrou um médico brasileiro que está disposto a nos ajudar.

_ Carlisle?

_ Sim, Theodore o contatou depois que o último médico desistiu da cirurgia. A Cranioestenose é uma doença muito rara e é difícil achar alguém disposto a operar uma criança tão frágil e debilitada como Philip.

_ Eu sei, mas ainda existem pessoas boas nesse mundo. Vamos encontrar alguém para ajudar essa família, Janet, não se preocupe.

_ Oh, mon chéri! Eu espero que sim...

_ Angie? – Jake gritou da sala, interrompendo a conversa. E com a boca cheia de amendoins, ele continuou – Você já...

_ Oh, Jake! Quantas vezes eu tenho que pedir para você não falar com a boca cheia? – Janet criticou – O que Esme vai pensar de mim? Venha cá, chiot – ela puxou seu filho adotivo - deixe-me limpar esse seu rostinho lindo.

_ Humm... mãe! – Jake havia perdido sua mãe biológica quando ainda era um bebê, e Janet havia assumido esse papel em sua vida desde a primeira vez em que se viram – Já inventaram um negócio chamado "lenço umedecido", sabia? A senhora não precisa mais usar saliva pra limpar meu rosto! Pára, mãe!

_ Prêt, prêt! – Janet exclamou ignorando os protestos de Jake - Já acabou!

_ Hein, Angie? – Jake chamou novamente, se desvencilhando dos braços apertados de Janet – Que horas eles chegam?

_ Me deixe ver... – Angel fechou os olhos e ponderou por um minuto – Humm... saímos de Johanesburgo há duas horas – então sua voz assumiu um tom diferente, como se repetisse as palavras que lhe eram ditas somente em sua mente – e nessa velocidade, estaremos aí em três horas. Você sabe como Edward adora correr na estrada. – Angel abriu os olhos e sorriu meneando a cabeça – Esse meu cunhado...

Depois de se terminar a limpeza da cozinha, Angel passou pelos quartos de visita para checar se estava tudo certo e viu sua foto com Bella, tirada há dez anos atrás. Elas estavam caçando quando Jake as surpreendeu detrás de uma árvore disparando o flash. "Jake bobo" foram os últimos pensamentos de Angel antes de entrar no banho. Ela se despiu e, apesar da ansiedade por encontrar sua irmã e família, Angel sentiu os músculos de seu corpo relaxando aos poucos com o contato da água quente e forte da ducha.

Por fim, ela acabou adormecendo e sonhando.

Em seus sonhos, Angel sempre se via com cabelos vermelhos e belos olhos verdes. Um sentimento de melancolia e solidão sempre estavam presentes em suas noites. Este era um sonho recorrente e Angel já estava acostumada com essas estranhas visões, mas para sua surpresa e temor, eles vinham se intensificando nos últimos anos.

Ao acordar, uma tristeza arrebatadora invadiu sua alma como se alguma ameaça estivesse muito próxima de ser concluída.


	61. Chapter 7 Os Cullens

_ Nunca pensei que um dia eu diria isso, mas eu tenho que admitir... sinto falta da faculdade!

__ Ora, Bells... o que mais você esperava? Voltar pra escola depois de ter freqüentado uma das melhores faculdades do mundo e ainda assim se sentir entusiasmada?_

__ Humm... eu sei. Mas é tudo tão chato! Ainda não sei como Edward agüentou cento e cinqüenta anos disso.. _

__ Calma Bells! Só faltam alguns dias para o final do ano letivo, não é? E lembre-se que EJ e Nessie precisam de você. Essa é a primeira vez para eles... _

__ É... se não fosse por eles... - Bella suspirou resignada._

EJ e Nessie Cullen nunca haviam freqüentado uma escola normal antes. Apesar dos protestos de Bella, e ainda que Carlisle tivesse começado a instruí-los antes mesmo que os irmãos aprendessem a falar, Edward acreditava que eles precisavam passar por toda a experiência da adolescência; o que incluía o Ensino Médio. Assim, EJ e Nessie foram matriculados na Hanover High School, uma das melhores escolas do estado de New Hampshire.

Edward e Bella haviam se formado em Dartmouth há quase trinta anos atrás. Durante esse período, EJ e Nessie permaneceram em Nomme com Carlisle, Esme e os Denalli. E mesmo não admitindo, Bella havia adorado a faculdade. Ela chegou a se matricular novamente, escolhendo outro curso dessa vez, e insistiu que seus filhos pulassem todo o ensino fundamental e médio para que pudessem acompanhá-la. Mas Edward não concordava, e depois de alguns anos perseverando, ele finalmente conseguiu que Bella cedesse.

Então agora, Edward e Bella eram colegas de EJ e Nessie na escola.

_ Oh, Edward... você me paga! – Bella rosnou, enquanto caminhava até a mesa no canto do refeitório.

_ O que foi, amor? – Edward perguntou num tom inocente, sentando-se a sua frente.

_ Essa é a última vez que você me engana, você me ouviu?

_ Não sei do que você está falando, amor... – ele sorriu seu típico sorriso _"Edward perfeito"_ e lançou um beijo para sua esposa.

_ Não sabe mesmo? Isso se chama tortura, sabia?

_ Não, minha Bella. Isso se chama _"Escola"..._

_ Ah! Eu preciso de férias! Uns cem anos de férias.

_ Que tal mil? Talvez uma segunda lua de mel melhorasse seu humor... o que você acha do Himalaia?

_ Depende. Pra morar ou pra visitar?

Edward se preparou para responder, mas se ateve quando _ouviu_ os pensamentos de seu filho caminhando em sua direção. EJ parecia irritado e seus passos estavam firmes e pesados, ele arrastou ruidosamente a cadeira ao lado de Bella e se sentou suspirando alto e profundamente.

_ Nessie? – Bella perguntou.

"_E quem mais?"_ EJ pensou; e Edward sorriu novamente com o ciúme quase infantil de seu filho.

_ O que Bella quis dizer foi: onde está sua irmã Nessie, EJ? – Edward completou num tom tão impossivelmente baixo que qualquer humano jamais seria capaz de ouvir.

_ Deve estar vindo, vai saber! – EJ disse carrancudo, e levantando os ombros com descaso.

_ Vocês brigaram de novo? O que foi que aconteceu dessa vez?

_ Ah! Mãe!

_ _Bella_, EJ! Eu sou a _Bella_ enquanto estivermos na escola, lembra?

Para todos os efeitos, EJ e Nessie eram os irmãos mais novos de Edward, pois sua semelhança era inegável; e Bella, sua namorada, o que justificava os instintos maternais que ela pouco se esforçava para esconder.

_ Tá! _BELLA_! Sua filha... – EJ fez uma pausa a tempo de se corrigir – ou melhor, Nessie anda fazendo novos amiguinhos a cada dia, sabia? – ele ironizou

_ EJ... Nessie é uma garota adorável, você sabe disso. – Bella tentava acalmar os ânimos de seu filho passando suas mãos, gélidas como mármore, sobre seu rosto enquanto EJ fingia desinteresse – Sua irmã é muito comunicativa. É algo natural, ela nasceu assim... é normal que ela seja popular.

_ Ah, mãe! Qual é?

_ EJ! – Edward alertou reprovando o tom alterado de seu filho.

Em resposta, EJ bufou e deixou que seu pai _visse_ em sua mente o que atormentava sua tranqüilidade. Nessie chegou em seguida e tomou o lugar a seu lado.

_ Bem, Nessie... você, definitivamente, deveria repensar a altura daquela sua bermuda de vôlei, não acha?

_ Até você p... Edward? – Nessie respondeu indignada – EJ já conseguiu te infectar com a neurose dele também?

_ Ora, Ness, não é bem assim. EJ só está tentando te proteger.

_ Eu sei me cuidar sozinha. – ela respondeu ríspida, provocando a revolta de EJ, que cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, encarando a parede branca do refeitório.

_ Eu sei que sim. – Edward ponderou – O que quero dizer é que você não precisa ficar motivando as mentes, já _demasiadamente_ motivadas desses... jovens, entende?

_ Sinceramente? – Nessie perguntou – Não!

_ Bella, amor? Você se incomodaria?

_ Eu também não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, Edward.

_ É claro que não. – ele disse em resposta – Você nunca se deu conta disso também... - Edward meneou a cabeça pra lá e pra cá, num gesto negativo; e antes de continuar tomou um longo suspiro - Sabe Ness... – uma nova pausa, seguida por outro longo suspiro – quando um homem ainda não... Ahnn... – então, Edward baixou os olhos e murmurou algo tão baixo e incompreensível até mesmo para os ouvidos aguçados de sua família - Me dê um minuto, sim?

_ Eu tenho toda a eternidade, – EJ resmungou - mas o intervalo termina em quinze minutos...

_ Estou tentando aqui, EJ! – Edward respondeu – Não é tão fácil quanto parece. – e meio constrangido, ele se dirigiu à Nessie dessa vez – Ness?

_ Edward? – ela respondeu faceira.

_ Ahnn... digamos assim, nós homens, demoramos um pouco mais para atingir a maturidade, e você sabe... é difícil controlar algumas coisas no início, principalmente os pensamentos. E...

_ O que ele está querendo dizer é que esses caras são um bando de idiotas, e você ainda fica dando moral pra eles! – EJ interrompeu – Ness, você não idéia das coisas que eles ficam imaginando. Outro dia, peguei aquele babaca do Jefrey...

_ EJ! – Bella e Nessie arregalaram os olhos surpresas.

_ Só tô falando a verdade, mãe! Quer dizer, Bella.

_ Aí, pra mim chega! Não posso nem almoçar em paz! – Nessie disse se levantando para se juntar ao grupo de amigos que a chamavam do outro lado do refeitório – Satisfeito agora? – EJ deu de ombros.

_ Nessie, não precisa ficar assim. Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, ok? – Edward interveio, tentando acalmar os ânimos de seus filhos - Mas EJ tem um pouco de razão.

_ Um pouco? – EJ perguntou irritado, sentindo-se traído pela desistência do pai.

_ EJ... nem todo mundo é doente como você. – Nessie voltou a se sentar, mas não deixou de provocar.

_ Ah, é? E quanto a Seth? O que Seth pensa disso, hein?

_ EJ Cullen! Você deixe _MEU_ Seth fora disso, você me ouviu? – Nessie ameaçou – Ele confia em mim e sabe o quanto eu o amo.

_ Claro! _SEU_ Seth não consegue ouvir o que os caras pensam de você...

_ E você só consegue fazer isso porque _rouba_ os poderes de papai! Se te irrita tanto assim, por que é que você insiste em fazer isso todos os dias?

_ Agora chega. Os dois! Conversamos sobre isso em casa. – Bella finalmente interveio, gesticulando em direção ao casal sentado na mesa ao lado - Vamos, vamos! O intervalo já vai terminar.

Assim que Bella disse a última palavra, a sirene tocou, anunciando o fim do intervalo e o início de mais quatro longas aulas. Edward se colocou ao lado de Bella, e de mãos dadas, caminharam juntos para a próxima aula. EJ estava logo atrás, mas Nessie foi ao encontro de suas amigas que as esperavam ansiosas para contar alguma nova fofoca.

_ Até mais tarde! – Nessie disse aos pais e antes de se virar provocou EJ – Tchau, chaaato!

_ Infantil! – ele respondeu, arfando e revirando os olhos.

_ Até mais tarde, Nessie. – Edward e Bella disseram juntos.

_ EJ... – Bella chamou - por favor, mantenha esse celular desligado, ao menos durante a aula! Afinal de contas, vocês se viram há menos de uma semana.

_ Tá, ma... Bella, é que deu saudade! – ele respondeu, correndo os dedos sobre o teclado do minúsculo aparelho – Só preciso... – um sorriso tímido iluminou seu rosto.

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e assim pôde ler a mensagem antes que EJ apertasse a tecla send: _**"Eu já disse que EU TE AMO, Emma Hale?"**_

O ano letivo findaria naquela semana, assim os Cullen resolveram _pular_ a formatura de Edward e Bella; e pegaram o primeiro vôo do fim de semana que os levasse até a África. Mas antes, passaram na cidade de Nomme para apanhar Carlisle e Esme, que ainda viviam com os Denalli, e juntos rumaram para mais uma de suas tradicionais reuniões familiares.

Desde a época em que Charlie e Reneé ainda eram vivos, todo o clã se reunia ao menos uma vez ao ano para celebrar o dia de Ação de Graças; e permaneciam juntos durante um mês, relembrando e se divertindo. E essa era uma tradição que o Clã das Irmãs Swan não quebrava há cinqüenta e oito anos. Este era o ano dos Black e toda a família se preparava para o tão esperado reencontro na África.

Na auto-estrada africana Edward voava com seu potente carro, que mesmo alugado não deixava de ser _"extravagante"_ e _"exagerado",_ como dizia Bella. EJ e Nessie dormiam no banco de trás, Carlisle e Esme os seguiam em outro carro um pouco mais discreto. Descendo as tortuosas vias que levavam até a residência dos Black, Bella avistou o vale que cercava o penhasco onde sua irmã vivia e por um segundo se sentiu quase em casa. Ela, então decidiu _atualizar_ Angel sobre sua chegada iminente. Mas antes que a primeira palavra pudesse ser _dita_, Bella sentiu o terror que invadia sua irmã. Angel estava tendo mais um daqueles horríveis pesadelos.

_ Ivy! – foi tudo que ela precisou dizer para que Edward acelerasse ainda mais.

Toda a família já estava ciente dos violentos sonhos que causavam terror nas noites de Angel Black. Eles eram tão assustadores que Theodore e Janet insistiram para que Angel procurasse ajuda com alguns psicólogos e até alguns médicos especializados em doenças do sono. Angel tentou várias terapias e alguns tratamentos, mas seus pesadelos não só não desapareceram, como se intensificaram nos últimos anos. O que causava muitas preocupações em todo o Clã, principalmente em Jacob que tinha que suportar sua esposa acordando aos prantos todas as noites. E também para Edward, pois Bella Cullen sofria tanto quanto sua irmã. Os sonhos de Angel eram tão vívidos para Bella que, mesmo que fosse incapaz de dormir, às vezes ela podia jurar que eram seus.

Antes mesmo que Edward pudesse estacionar o carro na entrada da cabana dos Black, Bella abriu a porta e correu em disparada ao encontro de Angel.

_ Bella? – Edward gritou, mas ela o ignorou. Tudo que passava por sua mente era que sua irmã precisava dela.

_ Hey, Bells! – Jake acenou surpreso, se levantando do sofá – Já ch...

_ Onde está Angie, Jake?

_ O que aconteceu?

_ Onde está Angie, Jake? – Bella perguntou aos berros.

_ No banho! – Jake respondeu no mesmo tom – Eu acho.

E como um raio, Bella correu para quarto de sua irmã e a encontrou desmaiada na banheira.

_ Angie? Angie? Acorde! – não houve resposta. Em sua mente, Bella tentava ver o que se passava. Vultos e muitas sombras predominavam, mas uma imagem se destacava: cabelos vermelhos como sangue e olhos verdes como esmeraldas, um rosto quase familiar, mas desconhecido para ambas – Angie, por favor...

Então, Angel acordou.

_ B... B... Bells? – ela murmurou e percebendo a aflição no rosto de Bella, ela perguntou - O que houve?

_ _Ela,_ de novo.

_ Oh! – foi tudo que Angel conseguiu dizer antes de cair aos prantos sobre os ombros de sua irmã – Acho que estou ficando louca, Bells...

_ Pare com isso, Angie. Não tem nada de errado com você.

_ Mas então por que é que eu vivo tendo esses pesadelos? Por que _ela_ não me deixa em paz?

_ Eu não sei...

_ Eu não agüento mais! Eu só quero que _ela_ vá embora. – Angel disse entre soluços – Por que _ela_ não vai embora?

_ Shhh... pronto, pronto. – Bella acariciava os cachos dourados de Angel, tentando confortá-la de alguma forma – Eu estou aqui agora e vai ficar tudo bem.

_ Mas... isso só está piorando. Ela parece mais real a cada dia. Eu quase posso...

_ Senti-la? – Bella disse antes que Angel pudesse sequer pensar.

_ É.

_ Eu sei... eu também sinto isso.

_ Angie? Bells? – Jacob chamou aflito, a voz preocupada de Edward veio logo em seguida.

_ Bella? Angel?

_ Aqui no banheiro. – Bella respondeu.

Um estrondo ecoou da porta do quarto até o banheiro. E então eles começaram:

_ Esta é a _MINHA_ casa, sangue sugas! Então, _EU_ passo primeiro!

_ Claro, Jake! – Edward disse, gesticulando para que Jake passasse - É que você tem comido tantos hipopótamos que já está parecendo um deles!

Automaticamente Jake olhou para seu abdômen, e constatando que ele continuava liso e firme como sempre, ele retrucou:

_ Ah, seu sangue suuu...

_ Vocês podem parar de brigar por um instante? – Bella indagou – Angie acabou de ter outro pesadelo.

Em um piscar de olhos Jake se materializou ajoelhado sob a banheira.

_ Você está bem, amor?

_ Não foi nada, Jake. Sério! Já passou.

_ Ela está bem agora. – Bella confirmou – Por que você e Edward não descem? Vou ajudar Angie a se vestir e logo estaremos com vocês.

_ Ahn... tem certeza?

_ Yeap! – Angel disse, esboçando um sorriso fraco - Dá uma olhadinha no forno pra mim?

Jake retribuiu o sorriso e acenou em afirmação, depois sumiu arrastando Edward consigo.

As irmãs permaneceram ali, juntas. Apenas conversando até que Angel se acalmasse. E resolveram que era hora de descer quando a gargalhada exagerada de Emmet se fez audível, anunciando o início de mais uma reunião do Clã Swan.

E na cabana dos Black, a festa continuou noite adentro embalada pelo som de risos e piadas. O murmurinho era intenso, e podia ser ouvido de longe. A sorte era que os vizinhos mais próximos eram o aldeões da tribo Ekoi, que viviam há mais de cinqüenta quilômetros de distância.

_ _Chiot_? – Emmett perguntou sério – Não. Peraí! Será que eu ouvi direito?

Edward fez o que pôde para segurar o riso, mas desabou de tanto rir quando Jasper entrou na brincadeira e começou a latir como um cão.

_ Au, au, auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Aliás, ninguém conseguiu se segurar. A crise de riso se espalhou por toda a família; e nem mesmo Janet conseguiu se conter.

_ Ô, mãe! Você tinha prometido. – Jake lamentou indignado.

_ Oh! _Pardon, _foi sem querer, _chiot..._ – ela disse antes de tapar a boca com as mãos e finalizou quase corando – Ops! Desculpe.

Cansado de ser o alvo das piadas, Jake se preparou para se retirar; mas antes que ele o fizesse, um grito abafado ressoou pela sala, paralisando a todos. Um gemido indicou a origem da angústia inesperada.

_ Bella? Bella? – Edward chamou e apareceu ao seu lado no mesmo instante.

_ Mãe? – EJ e Nessie gritaram em seguida.

_ Bells, o que você tem? – Jake se aproximou.

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta do lugar; vampiros, lobisomens, metamorfos e híbridos se entreolhavam sem saber o que fazer. Enquanto Bella se contorcia, seus braços cruzados sobre o abdômen pareciam tentar segurar a dor, como se tivessem acabado de lhe desferir um golpe no local. O resto da família permanecia atônita com a familiaridade daquela cena. Bella em agonia, e Edward em desespero.

Sem nenhum aviso, Bella levantou a cabeça abruptamente apontando na direção oposta.

_ I... – ela tentou forçar uma palavra. Sem sucesso, ela estendeu os braços e suas mãos se abriram em súplica.

Todos se viraram na mesma direção, e se depararam com Angel, parada sob a porta que ligava a cozinha e a sala, ainda imóvel pelo choque. Ela carregava um prato repleto de guloseimas para as crianças; seus dedos vacilaram por um segundo, e a louça se desfez no momento em que tocou o chão, mas não houve nenhum movimento em resposta.

Então, uma gota de um vermelho escarlate brilhou no rosto de Angel, escorreu lentamente de seu nariz até a boca. Instintivamente, ela levou as mãos até o local; e esfregando o líquido entre os dedos, Angel constatou que se tratava de sangue, seu sangue.

_ Ivy! – ela então, sussurrou antes de perder a consciência.


	62. Chapter 8 Destino Selado

Ivy tomou um longo suspiro antes de se levantar; então rumou para a porta tentando manter-se calma ao descer as escadas. _"Talvez não seja tão ruim assim... Talvez tia Maggie tenha razão..."_ ela murmurou para si mesma. Mas a imagem de seu noivo, parado aos pés da escadaria lhe assegurou que seus instintos estavam certos dessa vez. Giacomo a devorava com seus olhos sanguíneos e Ivy quase pôde sentir o toque daquelas mãos sobre seu corpo.

_ Boa noite, _noiva_! – ele saudou e se inclinou para beijá-la. Mas Ivy foi mais rápida, e virou o rosto abruptamente. O lobisomem ignorou a evidente repulsa e postou um leve beijo em sua bochecha rosada de horror.

_ Boa noite. – Ivy murmurou sem vontade, sem sequer olhar em sua direção; e liderou o caminho até a sala de jantar onde Jean os aguardava.

Jean estava sentado à ponta da grande mesa de madeira escura, ele balançava um copo de uísque com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava um charuto apagado. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele gesticulou para que Ivy se sentasse a sua direita e Giacomo à esquerda. Eles obedeceram e esperaram que Maggie entrasse com o jantar.

Mesmo não sendo adepto a dieta humana como Ivy, Jean insistia em alguns hábitos herdados de sua antiga vida, como o jantar que era servido todas as noites no mesmo horário, às oito horas em ponto. Acompanhando Ivy, Jean se sentava à mesa e _"brincava"_ com a comida que lhe era religiosamente servida por sua fiel governanta. Depois, eles se acomodavam na sala ao lado e Jean fumava seu charuto enquanto Ivy lhe recitava alguns poemas e às vezes lia um livro.

Ivy notou a mudança na rotina daquela noite em especial, quando Maggie serviu somente o seu prato à mesa. Mas ela se manteve calada e mesmo sem apetite algum, Ivy se esforçou para ao menos provar a refeição que Maggie lhe preparara com tanto carinho.

_ Bem, Giacomo... como vai a lista de convidados? – Jean perguntou casualmente.

_ Bastante avançada, mestre... – Giacomo respondeu ansioso.

_ Giacomo! – Jean sorriu - Você faz parte da minha família agora, e o que vão pensar de mim, se o meu próprio genro me trata com tanta formalidade? – ele, então lançou um olhar perverso em direção a Ivy – Já disse que você precisa começar a se acostumar com isso...

Ivy engasgou com as palavras que ouviu e pigarreou ruidosamente.

_ Tudo bem, meu amor?

"_Amor. Como uma palavra tão bela, quase sagrada, poderia soar tão fútil e asquerosa?"_ Ivy pensou e sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha, impedindo-a de voltar a sonorizar sua repulsa. Com os olhos fixos em seu prato, ela somente acenou que sim. Então os lobisomens continuaram.

_ Então, o Embaixador já confirmou?

_ Sim. O Embaixador da Rússia e também o vice-governador do Estado.

_ Humm... excelente, excelente! E quanto ao Governador?

_ Bem... – Giacomo respondeu receoso – Ele... não. Ainda não.

_ Entendo... – Jean murmurou, arfando com desgosto – eu não preciso dizer que a presença do Governador é de extrema importância, preciso? E eu ficaria tão feliz se...

_ Não se preocupe, Jean. Eu cuidarei disso.

_ Sim, sim... faça isso!

_ Ahn... e quanto à xamã, Jean? Ela já foi avisada?

_ Hilda já está em Londres providenciando todos os preparativos para o ritual. O local também já foi escolhido.

_ Então está tudo pronto? – Giacomo perguntou, evidenciando sua excitação.

_ Quase tudo... – Jean afirmou, voltando os olhos para Ivy – A noiva... – ele gesticulou com um leve movimento da cabeça - ainda não escolheu o vestido.

_ Eu já terminei! - Ivy disse, tentando inocentemente evitar o assunto – Posso ir para o meu quarto agora?

_ Ainda não. – foi a resposta que ela recebeu, e Jean sequer olhava em sua direção - Você vai nos fazer companhia esta noite. Afinal de contas, o seu casamento é o tema principal, não é?

_ E eu adoraria trocar umas palavras com você, Ivy! – Giacomo disse maliciosamente - Parece que faz séculos que não nos falamos.

Novamente a repulsa tomava conta de Ivy, suas mãos tremiam e o suor ameaçava transbordar por sua testa. Todas as células de seu corpo suplicavam pela fuga, mas Ivy estava atada e seu destino estava selado.

_ Por que os noivos não vão até a sala? Assim, terão mais... tempo para se atualizarem. – Jean sugeriu - Tenho que fazer algumas ligações e logo lhes farei companhia.

_ Ivy? – Giacomo puxava a cadeira, gesticulando para que Ivy se levantasse.

Sentindo-se encurralada, ela se levantou e seguiu até a sala principal; escolheu o menor dos dois sofás e se sentou, agradecida por não ter sobrado espaço algum ao seu lado. Giacomo estava em seu encalço.

_ Como tem passado, futura esposa? – ele perguntou, exibindo pompa e orgulho.

_ Bem.

_ Esplêndido! Eu também estou ótimo. Um pouco ansioso, na verdade. Bem, agora falta pouco... somente mais algumas semanas e você será minha. Para sempre! – sem nenhum aviso e mesmo sendo quase fisicamente impossível, Giacomo se materializou ao lado de Ivy, suas mãos pressionando-a contra seu corpo, visivelmente trêmulo de excitação – Minha Ivy... – ele sussurrou.

_ O que? – ela tentou protestar - Pare com...

_ Você é tão linda! – Giacomo interrompeu – Eu... eu... você me deixa louco. – e depois forçou um beijo invasivo e violento.

Sabendo que resistir era inútil, Ivy parou de se debater e simplesmente aguardou que o lobisomem saciasse sua fúria. Quando ele finalmente terminou, Ivy se levantou e lhe golpeou o rosto com força. Giacomo sequer esboçou alguma reação, apenas sorriu satisfeito. Ivy correu pelas escadas, e ciente de que trancar a porta seria inútil, ela se jogou sobre a cama e se pôs a chorar. Maggie apareceu em seguida.

_ Não fique assim, Ivy!

_ Ele é nojento! – Ivy soluçava – Eu... eu não vou... não quero me casar com ele, tia Maggie! – ela gritou, enquanto a gargalhada de Giacomo ecoava no andar de baixo – Eu prefiro morrer! Eu não vou me casar com esse nojento! Não vou...

_ Oh! Não, não... você não deve falar assim.

_ Já me decidi, tia Maggie! – Ivy gritou, secando as lágrimas com as mãos – Será em Londres, – ela suspirou - os vampiros...

_ Ivy! O que você está dizendo?

_ Eu sei do covil, tia Maggie. Jonas me mostrou onde eles vivem... eles nos odeiam, não é? Vai ser fácil, só vou aparecer diante deles e...

_ Você não sabe o que está falando!

_ Eu sei! Eu sei sim! Não vou sentir nada, vai ser rápido e indolor, eu acho... – Ivy vacilou – Mas também não importa! Não me importo com a dor, desde que eu não tenha que... eu prefiro morrer a ter que casar com aquele idiota!

Sem que sua presença tivesse sido notada, Jean estava encostado casualmente no batente da porta e se manteve em silêncio enquanto observava o desespero de Ivy.

_ Ah, morte? – ele finalmente se pronunciou, sorrindo maliciosamente – Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você, tudo que eu lhe dei... – Jean meneou com a cabeça - A melhor educação, todos esses anos de luxo e conforto, o sustento e sua própria _vida_. Você ainda prefere a morte? É assim que você me agradece?

O Garou se aproximou e se sentou sobre a cama, e com um carinho fúnebre, ele acariciou o rosto de Ivy.

_ Mas, sabe? Você não precisa mais se preocupar... – Jean afirmou – Se é isso que você quer... - Maggie estava paralisada, antecipando a reação de Jean. Ivy não disse nada, somente seus soluços eram audíveis – Oh, Ivy! – ele arfou – Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil com você?

Então, a violência que lhe era tão típica, finalmente irrompeu em Jean. Ivy começou a gritar e se debater, mas ele estava decidido. E mesmo com os protestos de Maggie, Jean agarrou Ivy pelos cabelos e a arrastou pelas escadas abaixo, levando-a até a sala principal.

_ Meu amor! – Giacomo saudou com um sorriso enorme no rosto, como se estivesse alheio a toda aquela violência – Que bom que você decidiu voltar! Veja! – ele gesticulou e apontou para o grande sofá do outro lado do cômodo – Veja o presente que eu trouxe para você!

Ivy fechou os olhos e se recusou a olhar. Mas Jean sacudiu seu corpo com tanta força que ela não teve escolha. O odor salutre, ferroso e úmido foi a primeira coisa que Ivy sentiu, depois seus olhos lacrimejados avistaram uma pequena poça vermelha que manchava o tapete. Mesmo em choque, ela seguiu o rastro de sangue e levou alguns minutos para processar a imagem que lhe saltava aos olhos. Havia uma jovem mulher deitada sobre o sofá, os cabelos dourados manchados de vermelho, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam fracos, mas ela ainda estava viva; e sangue jorrava da ferida em seu pescoço.

_ Prove! – Jean ordenou – Ande! Prove seu presente de casamento! – ele gritou, depois forçou o rosto de Ivy sobre a ferida ensangüentada da vítima.

O pavor já havia tomado conta de Ivy; suas pernas tremiam, suas mãos suavam, sua respiração pesava nos pulmões. Ela sentiu seu estômago revirar, e mesmo tentando, Ivy não foi capaz de conter o jato violento que explodiu por sua boca. A massa viscosa atingiu Jean em cheio, e escorreu por seus braços.

_ Sua... Vagabunda! – ele gritou, e em seguida desferiu um golpe com tanta força que o corpo de Ivy atravessou toda a sala, se chocou na parede e pousou ruidosamente no chão. Ainda não satisfeito, Jean seguiu em direção ao corpo inerte e lhe golpeou o abdômen.

_ NÃO! – Maggie gritou - Pare!

_ Saia da minha frente, mulher!

_ Já basta, Jean! – Maggie insistiu se pôs entre eles.

Maggie nunca teve muita importância na sociedade Garou, mas a estima que Jean sentia por ela era bastante óbvia para todos. Ele fez questão de sua companhia durante toda sua existência, sempre como sua governanta. Quando humana, Maggie havia sido a ama de Jean, e foi ela quem o criou e cuidou durante toda sua vida. Ela era a figura mais maternal que Jean já conhecera, uma vez que sua própria mãe era uma pessoa fria e distante.

Alguns anos após sua transformação, Jean procurou Maggie, que ainda trabalhava na casa de seus pais em Provença, e lhe pediu que o acompanhasse nessa nova vida. Maggie se recusou, e tentou alertar os pais de Jean. Mas ele já era um poderoso empresário naquela época e possuía certa influência política, e não hesitou em praticá-los sobre a autoridade local. Jean assassinou os próprios pais, e Maggie foi transformada em 1811. Desde então, ela o serve devotamente.

_ Jean! Pense na festa. Pense no que os convidados vão pensar. O que o Governador vai pensar quando vir sua filha se casando cheia de hematomas? – Por sorte, as palavras de Maggie foram suficientes para deter a fúria de Jean.

_ Tire-a daqui! Suma com esse verme, antes que eu acabe com sua vida miserável!

Ivy ainda estava inconsciente, mas Maggie a levantou e a levou para o quarto. Giacomo tentou segui-las.

_ Pode deixar, eu cuido dela. – Maggie anunciou, barrando-o.

Maggie cantarolava antigas canções de ninar, enquanto limpava o rosto ensangüentado de Ivy, só então, ela percebeu as lesões que a violência de Jean havia causado. Ivy sangrava muito pelo nariz, e também pela boca. Maggie tentou estancar a hemorragia, mas o sangue continuava jorrando abundantemente. Ivy estava com o nariz quebrado, nada muito grave ou irremediável, não fosse pelo inchaço no local. Mas certamente, era um tipo de fratura que causaria alguma dor. Ivy, no entanto, parecia não sentir nada; permanecia calada e apática. Como se estivesse anestesiada, em choque, talvez. Seus olhos estavam vazios e mesmo as lágrimas pareciam tê-la abandonado.

_ Já passou, filha... já passou – Maggie dizia com carinho, mas Ivy não esboçava qualquer reação.


	63. Chapter 9 Uma Ultima Chance

_O presente capítulo pretende mostrar a história de Ivy sob seu ponto de vista. Na verdade, a grande aventura de nossa heroína se inicia aqui e será contada com suas próprias palavras a partir de agora. Os leitores mais atentos notarão uma alteração na narrativa, antes em terceira pessoa. Isso se fez necessário para explicar toda a origem da protagonista e da Fanfiction em si._

_Esperamos que entendam e apreciem. _

_Com carinho,_

_Mia e Sarah._

_

* * *

_

Eu não podia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado. Os últimos dias haviam sido estranhos e estavam distorcidos em minha memória. Tudo que eu conseguia me lembrar era do rosto de tia Maggie me consolando e de suas lindas canções de ninar que eu tanto adorava. Mas nem mesmo suas palavras de consolo estavam claras para mim agora. Tudo parecia distante e distorcido. E de repente, em meio à escuridão em que eu havia me perdido, pude ouvir a voz de tia Maggie novamente. Por algum motivo ela parecia ainda mais urgente dessa vez.

_ Ivy? - ela suplicava – Você consegue me ouvir?

_ Oh! Desista Sra. Maggie, ela não está mais conosco e não pode ouvi-la! – disse uma segunda voz que eu levei alguns segundos para reconhecer. Era Jonas, o chofer de Jean – Como era mesmo a palavra que o médico usou? Ah! Sim, catatônica! É isso mesmo, ela está em estado catatônico e não é capaz de entender o que dizemos! Então é melhor desistirmos agora, antes que o mestre suspeite e descubra tudo! Isso nunca teria dado certo de qualquer forma...

A familiaridade daquelas vozes trouxe um estranho sentimento de segurança dentro de mim, e aos poucos, elas começavam a ficar cada vez mais audíveis.

_ Não! Eu não posso desistir, Jonas! – gritou tia Maggie – Eu não vou desistir de você., está me ouvindo, Ivy? – ela então beijou minha testa e sussurrou – Se você me ama, você vai acordar... eu preciso que você acorde e me escute Ivy! Por favor...

O amor que tia Maggie sentia por mim despertou algo dentro de mim. E eu tentei lhe dizer que estava bem, eu queria confortá-la como ela sempre me confortou. Mas meu corpo não me respondia mais; e na impotência de minha fragilidade, tudo que eu pude fazer foi deixar que uma lágrima escorresse de meus olhos.

_ Olhe Jonas! Ela está chorando!

_ Isso não quer dizer nada Sra. Maggie...

_ Você me ouviu! Me ouviu, não foi, filha? Agora acorde! – tia Maggie dizia em desespero enquanto acariciava meu rosto – Eu quero te ajudar, mas não vou conseguir sozinha!

Ajuda? E como alguém poderia me ajudar? Eu estava condenada, meu destino era passar o resto da eternidade ao lado de um psicopata doentio e inescrupuloso, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Ninguém poderia me ajudar. Então, eu agradeci pelo branco em minha memória. Eu agradeci pelo fato de não ser mais capaz de sentir nada, ouvir nada. E era somente assim, _catatônica_, que eu suportaria aqueles dias que estavam por vir.

_ Acorde Ivy! Por favor?

Com a dor que emanava nas súplicas de tia Maggie, eu vasculhei dentro de mim. E nas profundezas mais escuras de minha alma, eu finalmente encontrei forças para uma última tentativa.

_ T... T... Tia Maggie? – apesar dos esforços, minha voz saiu fraca e lamentosa.

_ Srta. Ivy! - Jonas se virou do banco do motorista e exclamou com olhos esbugalhados.

_ Ah! Você finalmente voltou! – tia Maggie me apertou num abraço – Eu sabia! Eu sabia que eu não tinha te perdido!

_ Voltou de onde tia Maggie?

_ Da fortaleza que você mesma construiu ao seu redor...

_ A srta. não se lembra de nada? –Jonas perguntou um pouco mais calmo.

_ Ahn... – eu tentei forçar minha memória, mas tudo que eu conseguia me lembrar eram de imagens e vozes que não se encaixavam, lembranças vagas e disformes dos últimos dias – Não... eu não... onde nós estamos?

_ Em Londres. – tia Maggie informou – Estamos em Londres para o seu ritual de purificação. Eu te expliquei tudo ontem à noite, você não se lembra?

_ Não... – respondi, ainda tentando forçar a memória, e então me dei conta - mas já? Que dia é hoje?

_ Quarta-feira, filha. Estamos a apenas três dias do casamento...

_ NÃO! – eu chorei. Mesmo resignada eu não podia suportar a idéia que a tragédia estava tão próxima – NÃO! Não pode ser...

_ Ivy! Acalme-se. Por favor, acalme-se.

_ Estamos quase chegando Sra. Maggie, não temos muito tempo agora! – Jonas alertou - A senhora precisa se apressar!

_ Ivy! Você... vai... fugir... – tia Maggie disse pausadamente, segurando meu rosto com firmeza.

E ainda que parecessem impossíveis, aquelas palavras acenderam um chama dentro de mim.

_ E... eu... fugir?

_ Ou ao menos tentar... – Jonas afirmou.

_ Oh, Ivy! Nós temos um plano, mas eu preciso que você se acalme e preste muita atenção.

_ Mas...

_ Ouça-me com atenção, não temos muito tempo. - tia Maggie me interrompeu antes que a aflição me tomasse novamente. Eu acenei e tentei me manter calma enquanto ouvia o tal plano de fuga - Jonas vai nos deixar no hotel e depois irá até Essex buscar Hilda, a xamã. Isso levará cerca de quatro horas ou mais – ela trocou um olhar apreensivo com Jonas que acenou em afirmação – Enquanto isso, eu irei até o centro para comprar alguns itens que Hilda solicitou... e é aí que entra a sua parte.

_ Minha parte? O q...

_ Você vai aproveitar minha ausência para fugir! Mas preste muita atenção, pois Jean alugou a suíte principal, fica no último andar e existem dois seguranças que foram contratados especificamente para não tirarem os olhos de você!

_ Oh!

_ Tudo bem, tudo bem... temos um plano para isso também. Eles só chegarão aqui as 14h00min e tivemos sorte, pois nosso vôo chegou no horário. Então temos pouco mais de três horas! Bem mais do que havíamos planejado, não é Jonas?

_ Sim, mas não poderemos contar com a sorte novamente Sra. Maggie! Vamos, a hora é essa!

_ Calma, Jonas. Dê mais uma volta pelo quarteirão, sim? Preciso de mais alguns minutos.

Eu estava no quarto e a ansiedade não me permitia ficar parada. Eu liguei a TV, mas não fui capaz ouvir o noticiário. Olhei para o relógio, 12h16min. _"Vamos, tia Maggie, vamos!"_. Um leve ruído na porta indicou que minhas preces haviam sido atendidas.

_ Obrigada, meu bom rapaz! – ouvi a voz polida de tia Maggie – Pode deixar que agora eu mesma me acomodo.

_ Tia Maggie!

_ Shhh... Alguém pode nos ouvir...

_ Ah, me desculpe... mas já são quase 12h30min!

_ Eu sei, eu sei! Venha. – ela me puxou e nos sentamos na mesinha da varanda – Pronto! Acho que aqui é mais seguro e ninguém poderá nos ouvir.

_ Eu estou com medo tia Maggie! – eu disse antes que ela pudesse continuar – Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você, ou com Jonas! E se Jean...

_ Eu também estou com medo! Mas você não deve se preocupar, vai dar tudo certo. – tia Maggie então me abraçou forte, e as lágrimas começaram a chegar, turvando minha vista – Ah, filha! Eu te amo tanto! Já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo atrás, mas sempre me faltou coragem. Você me perdoa por isso, Ivy?

_ Perdoar? Tia Maggie! Você foi a única pessoa que sempre cuidou de mim, - eu disse entre os soluços - a única que me amou de verdade! Eu não teria sobrevivido todos esses anos sem você!

Na verdade, o plano era bem simples, mas Londres era imensa e eu nunca tinha andado sozinha por aquelas ruas.

Aguardei alguns minutos depois que tia Maggie saiu e, seguindo suas instruções desci até o térreo, utilizando o elevador de serviço. Uma vez no estacionamento, procurei pela porta de ferro que levava até um beco nos fundos do hotel e, exatamente como tia Maggie havia dito, ela estava destravada. Andei duas ou três quadras até avistar uma ponte imensa, a _Westminster Bridge_; e do outro lado do _Rio Thames_, avistei o prédio do _Gherkin_, a Prefeitura da cidade.

Eu estava aflita, meu coração batia tão forte que cheguei a acreditar que teria um enfarto antes de chegar à estação de trem. Mas eu persisti, tia Maggie e Jonas haviam arriscado suas próprias vidas por mim e eu só tinha uma chance. Então, guiada por esse pensamento, eu atravessei a ponte e cheguei até a _Victoria Station_. Não foi difícil de achar, a entrada ficava bem ao lado da Prefeitura e havia muitas placas indicando o local, mas já passava do meio dia e o tumulto do horário do _rush_ já havia começado. Tentei vasculhar o local a procura dos guarda bagagens, mas eu não conseguia me desvencilhar da _massa de pessoas_, eles pareciam se mover todos juntos em direção aos vagões que não paravam de chegar. Forcei-me nas pontas dos pés e assim consegui avistar as inúmeras portinhas que cobriam toda a parede do fundo do saguão. Então, respirei fundo e comecei a forçar minha passagem. No início, até tentei me desculpar, pedindo licença e tentando não esbarrar em ninguém. Mas aqueles rostos inexpressivos e indiferentes me deixaram furiosa, e não levou muito tempo até que eu começasse a agir como eles.

_"C – 4242, meu número!" _Eu pensei, caminhando em direção aos guarda volumes enquanto pressionava os dedos no bolso da calça, sentindo a pequena chave que guardava mais instruções de tia Maggie. Abri o armário enferrujado ainda sem saber o que esperar e me deparei com uma mochila de viagem e três envelopes brancos. Eu sorri satisfeita quando reconheci a letra nos dois que estavam destinados a mim. No menor havia um recado _"Para quando você estiver sobre o Oceano...",_ e no outro as inicias T.L., então parti para o que restava. Havia dois _tickets_ dentro dele, alguns dólares e um passaporte. _"Evangelina Mcpherson"_ era o nome que constava no documento ao lado de uma foto minha, além de alguns números e outros dados_. "Evangelina..."_ eu pensei sorrindo e apanhando a mochila.

_ Olá, eu me chamo Evangelina Mcpherson! – ensaiei baixinho e rumei em direção aos banheiros.

O cheiro era horrível e eu tinha medo até de pensar nas doenças que aquela imundice poderia me causar, mas eu precisava me trocar e me desfazer daquelas roupas que estava usando; meu cheiro certamente estava impregnado nelas e eu não podia deixar qualquer rastro ou pista que indicasse meu destino. Deixei as roupas velhas no lixo do banheiro, guardei o dinheiro, o envelope endereçado a T.L. e o _"Para quando você estiver sobre o Oceano..."_ dentro da mochila, mas deixei o passaporte e a carta com o resto das instruções de tia Maggie ao alcance da mão e bem pertinho do coração, no bolso interno da minha jaqueta.

Então, muito mais confiante e munida com o _ticket_ que tia Maggie havia comprado para mim, peguei o primeiro trem em direção a _Gatwick_. Foi uma viagem pequena, com cerca de quarenta minutos, no entanto, cada segundo parecia durar uma eternidade. O lugar estava lotado e eu mal podia me mover, mas me senti mais segura "camuflada" em meio à multidão.

Quando o metrô finalmente parou, eu desci e logo me deparei com uma porta de vidro enorme, me aproximei e ela se abriu. _"Sensores de movimentos... que chique!"_ eu pensei antes de ver o mega saguão branco lotado de pessoas que iam e vinham apressadas. Enquanto eu admirava as inúmeras lojas, quiosques e escadas rolantes que enchiam ainda mais o local, o auto-falante anunciava os embarques iminentes. Foi quando as palavras de tia Maggie ecoaram em minha mente: _"Você vai para a América, filha! América!"._


	64. Chapter 10 Perdida, Sozinha

_Ivy..._

_Se você está lendo essa carta é porque nosso plano deu certo. Até agora pelo menos... __Filha, eu sei que você deve estar morrendo de medo agora, se sentindo sozinha e talvez apavorada, eu também estou! Mas você precisa superar isso e seguir em frente. Você deve procurar por Theodore Leaf. Eu sei que você nunca escutou esse nome antes, mas você precisa confiar em mim, Theodore é um bom homem. Ele já foi membro da Loup Garou e costumava ser o segundo no comando. Mas ele e Janet partiram há muito tempo e foram "excomungados" por Jean. Até hoje, ninguém tem permissão de sequer tocar em seus nomes. Eles nos deixaram depois da execução de Nathan Fischer, um outro Garou considerado desertor por seu pai. Isso tudo aconteceu há muito tempo e eu tive poucas noticias de Theodore e Janet desde então. Essa é uma história longa e acredito que isso é algo que eles mesmos gostariam de lhe contar. Por hora, o que você precisa saber é que os Leaf são os únicos que podem te proteger de Jean. Ainda tenho o número de uma caixa postal em Seattle – T.L. 15122 - que usávamos para nos corresponder. Eu continuo enviando cartas, mas há anos não recebo resposta alguma. Talvez, Theodore não exista mais. Talvez, ele tenha se cansado de minhas lamúrias e desistido de vez. Eu não sei... o que sei é que Theodore Leaf é a sua única chance e sei que ele jamais se negaria a isso. _

_Ivy, eu preciso que você entenda o motivo de tantos anos de minha omissão. Não pretendo pedir seu perdão, sei que não sou digna disso. Mas eu preciso que você conheça as razões que me levaram a isso. Mas para isso, eu preciso lhe contar um pouco de minha história. E saiba que, nunca lhe disse isso antes, porque as lembranças me são muito dolorosas e honestamente, me envergonho dos erros que cometi. Mas agora, você precisa saber._

_" Era 1782 e eu era jovem e, mesmo que não me desse conta, eu era feliz. Meus pais eram camponeses e vivíamos em Saint Remy, uma comuna nos arredores de Provença. Não éramos ricos e nem fazíamos parte da alta sociedade, mas vivíamos bem. Eu tinha uma irmã mais nova, Jô, minha pequena JoJo. A diferença de idade entre nós era grande, onze anos na verdade. Depois que eu nasci, mamãe e papai tentaram por muitos anos um segundo filho, mas Deus não quis que ele chegasse tão cedo. Eu já tinha dez anos, quando mamãe descobriu que estava grávida novamente. Todos vimos isso como um milagre, um verdadeiro presente de Deus para nós. Aguardamos ansiosamente por sua chegada e, no mesmo dia em que eu completei onze anos JoJo chegou. Ela era a criança mais encantadora que eu já vi. Linda, determinada e esperta, JoJo cativava qualquer um que a conhecesse. Mas toda essa adoração fez com que minha irmã se tornasse uma pessoa vaidosa e egocêntrica. Até então, eu nunca vi maldade em seus atos, afinal de contas ela era minha irmã e talvez por causa da diferença de idade, sempre fui muito maternal e protetora com JoJo. _

_Os anos se passaram e eu já estava com dezessete anos. Já era considerada velha e alguns acreditavam que jamais me casaria; naquela época, era costume as moças se casarem bem cedo, algumas se casavam antes mesmo de se tornaram "moças" efetivamente. No século XVIII, as mulheres eram vistas como menos capazes que os homens. Não tínhamos acesso aos estudos ou qualquer outro tipo de instrução que não levasse ao parto e depois a criação dos filhos. Mas papai acreditava que JoJo e eu éramos diferentes. Na realidade, meu pai era diferente dos outros homens daquela época e sempre nos incentivou a estudar. Ele nos ensinou a ler e a escrever; tínhamos aulas três vezes por semana: história, astronomia e literatura. Papai e nos comprava livros e mais livros, JoJo e eu adorávamos. Enquanto mamãe se dedicava a nos instruir e assim formar as "damas da sociedade" que ela queria que fôssemos, sempre sonhando, como qualquer mãe, em ver uma de suas filhas fazendo parte da aristocracia._

_Então, um dia eu conheci meu querido Clive. Ele não era o "duque" ou o "conde" que mamãe tanto queria como genro, mas era gentil e trabalhador. Eu me apaixonei perdidamente e, nos casamos no outono daquele mesmo ano. Clive era pastor e tinha um pequeno pedaço de terras mais ao norte de Provença onde trabalhava cuidando de ovelhas. Não era fácil, mas Ivy, eu nunca fui tão feliz como naqueles poucos anos que vive ao lado de Clive. Deus nos abençoou com dois filhos, Henry e August. Eles eram minha vida, mas eu sempre desejei uma garotinha. Então, no ano em que a pandemia da Peste Negra começou, eu descobri que estava grávida e, de alguma forma eu sabia que teria minha princesinha dessa vez. Mas minha felicidade não durou muito, meu Clive me deixou na primeira ofensiva da epidemia na Europa. E antes que eu pudesse me recuperar do choque, Henry e August também foram acometidos pela praga. Mamãe e papai vieram e nos levaram de volta para Saint Remy e, por precaução enviaram JoJo para a casa de uma tia avó de papai na cidade. Estava com muitas saudades de minha irmãzinha, pois não a via desde meu casamento, mas foi tudo muito rápido e eu sequer pude vê-la. _

_Henry partiu no dia de Natal e meu pequeno August o seguiu quatro dias depois, ele tinha apenas cinco anos. _

_Meu coração estava despedaçado e eu acreditei que nada mais poderia me ferir, pois não havia sobrado mais nada em mim. Mas mais uma vez, eu estava errada, terrivelmente errada. Comecei a sentir os primeiros sintomas da terrível doença alguns dias depois do enterro de August e, quando caí enferma eu ainda podia sentir o bebê se movendo em meu ventre. E em meio à febre, alucinações e espasmos minha tão sonhada filhinha nasceu. Eu a chamei de Claudia. Meu pequeno anjo era tudo e mais um pouco que eu havia imaginado. Mas por alguma razão, Deus não quis que eu a tivesse e, também a levou de mim. _

_Eles eram bons demais para mim. Eu gosto de pensar que Deus os levou porque eles eram bons demais, tão bons que Ele os quis a Seu lado. Eu me agarrei a esse pensamento como um náufrago se agarra ao último sopro de ar antes de afundar. _

_Apesar de minhas preces, por algum motivo que eu ainda desconheço, eu me recuperei e recobrei a consciência sendo acalentada por uma bondosa senhora que morava na propriedade ao lado. Mas minha sina ainda não havia terminado. E a angústia deu lugar à cólera quando a Sra. Mcpherson me informou que a Peste também havia levado mamãe e papai. _

_Eu conjurei e amaldiçoei todas as criaturas desse planeta. _

_Oh, Ivy! Eu estava em desespero e senti que o suicídio era minha única libertação. Mas em sua infinita sabedoria, Deus enviou um feixe de luz para me iluminar. Lembre-se Ivy, Ele nunca nos dá um fardo maior do que podemos carregar. O inverno já havia abrandado quando uma charrete se aproximou e parou na entrada de casa. O condutor era um homem já de idade, mas era elegante e altivo. Ele me informou que sua senhora o havia enviado para me levar até Provença, para a casa da tia avó de papai, a Sra. Byron. _

_E assim eu cheguei à cidade, um lugar que eu nunca havia estado antes e que me parecia assustador e selvagem. O trânsito por si só era apavorante, inúmeras charretes puxadas por cavalos adornados e vistosos iam e vinham incessantemente. Isso sem mencionar os automóveis. Eu nunca tinha visto carros antes e, para meus olhos inocentes, eles pareciam monstros de ferro barulhentos e desconfortáveis. _

_Tia Anastácia me aguardava no portão da residência Byron, uma construção que se destacava em meio à paisagem metropolitana de Provença e certamente evidenciava a posição privilegiada da família Byron na sociedade local. Ela era uma rica viúva sem herdeiros legítimos que adorava "ajudar" os membros menos abastados da família para assim poder se intrometer e opinar em suas vidas. Antes que eu pudesse concluir minhas divagações, uma voz suave e delicada me surpreendeu._

__ Maggie! Maggie! – uma jovem dama cantarolou e me cobriu num abraço apertado._

_Quando ela me soltou, eu não pude acreditar no que meus olhos viam. Era minha JoJo! Minha pequena e encantadora JoJo. Ela já não era tão pequena quanto à última memória que eu tinha, afinal já haviam se passado doze anos desde nosso último encontro, mas ela estava ainda mais encantadora do nunca. _

_JoJo estava com quinze anos, tinha acabado de debutar na sociedade, e como presente de aniversário, ela ganhou um pedido de casamento. Era isso mesmo! JoJo tinha crescido e se tornado uma bela jovem, que agora era a noiva de ninguém menos que o rico Pierre de Frédy, o Barão de Coubertin. _

_O casamento estava próximo e a correria dos preparativos ajudou a aliviar um pouco o luto que eu sentia. Tia Anastácia e JoJo estavam extasiadas pelo grande evento que prometia abalar as estruturas sócias da cidade. Eu tentei me deixar embalar com a empolgação das duas, mas me entristeci quando percebi o verdadeiro motivo de tanta afobação. _

__ Um Barão! Um Barão, Maggie! Eu vou me casar com um Barão! Você pode acreditar?_

__ Oh, JoJo! É somente um titulo bobo, ainda não entendo como isso pode ser tão importante para você..._

__ Maggie! Você não vê? – JoJo disse, deixando um beijo em minha testa e ignorando minha repreensão – Eu serei uma Baronesa! – ela suspirou enquanto admirava seu reflexo no espelho – A Baronesa de Coubertin!_

_JoJo então se virou para me encarar e apontou para a cômoda do outro lado do quarto, depois sinalizou para que eu pegasse a pequena caixa de madeira sobre ela. _

__ Abra, Maggie!_

__ Oh! - Eu abri e engasguei com a beleza da jóia que cintilou como milhares de minúsculas estrelas do céu._

__ Lindo, não? – ainda deslumbrada, eu só acenei e ela se aproximou - Eu sei. E isso foi só o presente de noivado! Imagine todas as jóias que eu terei quando me tornar a Baronesa de Coubertin! E você não vai acreditar no tamanho da minha mansão! É tão grande que deve ser umas dez o tamanho de Saint Remy. Existe até uma ala somente para os criados... Eu serei cobiçada, invejada e adorada por toda Provença! - JoJo continuou falando por horas enquanto eu tentava me recuperar da dor em ver que minha doce irmãzinha havia se tornado uma socialite frívola e superficial. _

_O casamento finalmente aconteceu e, posso dizer que realmente abalou a cidade, repercutindo até Paris. JoJo se mudou para a mansão Byron e me convidou para acompanhá-la como sua governanta. Não querendo viver com a asquerosa tia Anastácia e também ciente de que o sentimento era mútuo, eu aceitei e assim, fui viver entre os serviçais de minha irmã caçula._

_Josephine, como JoJo agora insistia em ser chamada, ficou grávida do apático Barão oito anos depois do casamento. E para deleite de toda a família, nasceu um herdeiro varão. Mas JoJo não se sentia da mesma maneira, não que ela não quisesse um menino, era somente que JoJo não queria filho algum. Minha irmã nunca teve os mesmos instintos maternais que eu e, quando notou o quanto a gravidez estava afetando seu corpo, JoJo decidiu que esse seria o único filho que daria ao Barão. Quando o pequeno nasceu, ela se recusou a amamentá-lo, alegando que isso afetaria ainda mais suas formas. _

_Ela nunca recuperou o corpo que tinha antes da gravidez e, cega por sua vaidade desenfreada, culpou o pobre bebê por isso. Ela se tornou uma mãe fria e distante. Algumas vezes, eu podia ver em seus olhos todo o desprezo que ela sentia pelo próprio filho. Já o Barão era um homem fraco e submisso, era realmente a vitima perfeita para JoJo; e sucumbia a qualquer desejo/ordem dela. E em meio a todo esse caos, estava o menino. Ciente de tudo isso, ele foi se tornando cada vez mais recluso e violento. Mas na verdade, eu sabia que ele se sentia muito sozinho. Então, para compensar a falta de afeto dos pais, eu o mimava e adorava; cedia a todo e qualquer desejo. Eu acreditava que o amor que eu sentia o tornaria um homem bom e gentil, o homem que eu sempre sonhei que ele fosse. Mas, hoje eu sei que esse foi o maior erro. _

_O nome do filho de JoJo é Jean. __Sim, Ivy. Jean é meu sobrinho..._

_Eu criei esse monstro que você conhece como pai. Eu criei Jean e, portanto, tudo que aconteceu com você, todo o mal que ele causou a você e a tantos outros como Theodore, Janet e Nathan... tudo isso é culpa minha! Eu sou a verdadeira responsável pelas atrocidades que Jean cometeu e não posso negar, não tenho intenção nenhuma de negar. Eu admito meu crime. E aceito minha pena. Passarei o resto dos meus dias ao lado desse monstro, testemunhando seus horrores. Mas você não! Não, filha! Esse fardo não é seu para carregar. Você não vai mais sofrer, não precisa mais pagar pelos meus erros. _

_Então, você deve partir agora. Meu coração está em pedaços e eu sentirei sua falta todos os dias, filha! Eu queria poder te acompanhar; estar ao seu lado para enxugar estas lágrimas que eu sei que escorrem por seu rosto agora. Mas você estará melhor sozinha, acredite em mim. Sei que esta é a melhor opção para você. Pois, longe... longe de Jean e de mim, você ficará bem. _

_Filha, eu sinto tanto por não sido capaz de te proteger, por ter permitido esses abusos por tanto tempo, por ter permitido que você sofresse tudo que sofreu. Eu sinto muito, sinto muito por tudo. __Mas você ficará bem! Eu acredito nisso, preciso acreditar. Assim como você também precisa!_

_Ivy, você é uma Nosferatus! Forte e imortal. Foi por isso que você sobreviveu todos esses anos de abusos e violência. Você é uma Nosferatus! A criatura mais perfeita que existe! Nunca se esqueça disso, filha..._

_Eu te amo muito e acredito em você. _

_Tia Maggie. "_

* * *

Com a visão já turva por tantas lágrimas, eu li as últimas palavras que tia Maggie tinha para mim. Então eu soube que nunca mais voltaria a ver minha amada babá...

Eu estava sozinha agora. Sozinha e apavorada. Mas eu não podia desistir, pois eu sabia que Giacomo não desistiria de mim tão facilmente, eu era seu bilhete para o topo. Mesmo como membro do mais alto escalão do bando, ele ainda não tinha o status que seu ego tanto almejava. Portanto, somente como meu esposo, Giacomo seria oficialmente o segundo no comando da Loup Garou. Ganancioso e oportunista como ele era, eu sabia que Giacomo não desistiria dessa chance.

E Jean, em toda sua existência, nunca perdoou uma traição e, minha fuga seria o maior golpe que seu enorme ego já sentiu. Ele me caçará por toda a eternidade, eu sei. E só descansará no dia em que suas mãos vis estiverem em meu pescoço, no dia em que vir em meus olhos o pavor e o desespero; só assim limpará sua reputação, manchada por minha deserção.

Se eles me encontrarem, eu estarei morta. Ou pior, estarei condenada à tortura eterna; eternamente presa. Eu não suportaria isso, não sou forte o suficiente. Então eu prefiro a morte. Sim! É isso! Eu me mato antes que eles me encontrem. Se tudo der errado... eu ainda tenho a morte.

Mas como eu poderia acabar com minha própria vida?

Segundo tia Maggie, eu sou imortal. Mas como eu poderia ser uma imortal se eu sequer sou capaz de descer as escadas sem tropeçar em minhas próprias pernas? Uma Nosferatus tem enjôo só de pensar em sangue? Eu sempre fui fraca e minha saúde muito frágil, facilmente abalada por qualquer virose que percorresse as redondezas de Moscou. Até Jonas, um humano, é mais forte do que eu! Imortal! Eu?

A lembrança de Jonas me fez lembrar da segunda carta que tia Maggie havia escrito; a carta destinada a Theodore, meu suposto salvador. Eu a tirei de dentro da mochila, acariciei o envelope branco lacrado com o símbolo dos Garou e fui tomada por uma imensa curiosidade. _"Ivy... não!"_ eu disse a mim mesma. Se fosse do desejo de tia Maggie que eu lesse o conteúdo daquele envelope, ela não teria lacrado assim tão cuidadosamente. Então eu parei e tentei relaxar, ainda faltavam algumas horas para o desembarque em Washington e eu precisava descansar. Eu precisaria de todas as minhas forças para descobrir o verdadeiro paradeiro de Theodore e Janet Leaf, se é que eles ainda estavam vivos.

Eu voltei a guardar o envelope no bolso interno da jaqueta e assim, bem próximo do meu coração, desejei que aquela carta mudasse o meu destino. Adormeci e para meu deleite tive mais um de meus agradáveis sonhos, que há tanto tempo não habitava minhas noites. Mas este foi diferente de todos os outros que eu já tivera. Parecia tão real quanto àqueles, mas havia algo novo. Dessa vez, eu não era a afetiva loira e nem a morena misteriosa. Era um misto de ambas, como se eu fosse as duas ao mesmo tempo. Isso nunca aconteceu antes, e eu não conseguia entender. Haviam tantos rostos, vozes e risos; senti-me segura e amada. Naquele sonho, eu me senti realizada e perfeita como nunca havia sentido.

Acordei com o aviso nos auto-falantes do avião informando a aterrissagem. E a lembrança do sonho, ainda muito vívida em minha memória, me deu um novo ânimo para começar minhas buscas. Eu guardei meus pertences na mochila, mas deixei a carta de Theodore no bolso da jaqueta juntamente com um pouco de dinheiro, e parti para o saguão do aeroporto de Washington. Procurei pelo balcão de informações e perguntei pela rodoviária, iria de ônibus até Seattle. Tia Maggie havia me dado algum dinheiro, mas eu sabia que ele não seria suficiente se minha busca se estendesse demais, então eu precisava economizar.

Munida das informações que precisava, eu cheguei à rodoviária. E para meu espanto, ela era ainda mais movimentada que o aeroporto. Fui direto para a bilheteria e comprei minha passagem. Eu estava eufórica e com pressa, não suportaria esperar oito horas por uma rota direta para Seattle. Então, embarquei no primeiro ônibus que encontrei.

Foi uma viagem longa e exaustiva, eu estava faminta e começava a sentir a fraqueza que as últimas 48 horas de lanches e refrigerantes me causaram. Então, em uma das inúmeras paradas, eu decidi me alimentar com comida de verdade dessa vez e avistei um pequeno restaurante do outro lado da rua. Meu ônibus só partiria em quarenta minutos, tempo de sobra para uma refeição decente.

Enquanto atravessava a rua, senti uma presença me acompanhando; eu me virei e me deparei com um homem alto e forte, me assustei. Ele parecia jovem, mas suas roupas estranhas e seus olhos cansados indicavam que passava por dificuldades.

_ Hey? – ele chamou, seus olhos inquietos e sua voz rouca revelavam algum tipo de urgência – Tá perdida? Qué ajuda?

_ Não, obrigada.

_ Tem certeza? Você parece perdida pra mim...

_ Eu estou bem. – enfatizei – Obrigada.

_ Tem certeza? – insistiu o estranho - Ultima chance, hein?

_ Olha só, moço... – eu disse me virando para encará-lo, mas antes que pudesse focalizar seu rosto novamente, ele agarrou minha mochila e a puxou com tanta força que a alça se desfez – Minha bolsa! – eu gritei assustada e tentei correr – Ladrão! Ladrão! Alguém me ajude! – mas não recebi atenção alguma.

As pessoas sequer olhavam para mim e o safado sumiu na multidão.

Então, furiosa, faminta, sozinha e quase sem dinheiro, eu voltei para a rodoviária e aguardei que até que o ônibus partisse novamente...


	65. Chapter 11 Boas Almas

Sessenta dólares. Eu constatei derrotada que tudo que me restava eram sessenta dólares. Meu estômago protestou alto quando entrei na lanchonete de beira de estrada; havíamos feito mais uma parada, a décima segunda desde Washington; e o motorista do ônibus tinha saído para almoçar, informando que partiríamos somente em duas horas. Eu nunca me arrependi tanto em minha vida. Por que eu não peguei aquele maldito ônibus direto? Já estaria em Seattle agora! Eu estava faminta e exausta; a fome e o murmurinho dos outros passageiros não me deixaram descansar durante toda a viagem.

Eu me sentei no balcão; achei que seria meio estranho se eu me sentasse em uma das mesas para pedir somente um copo de água. Depois do terceiro copo, eu percebi que estava sendo observada. Me assustei logo de cara, mas me acalmei quando me percebi que era só uma velhinha. Ela estava sentada do outro lado da lanchonete, havia um senhor de cabelos bem brancos sentado a sua frente, mas eu não pude ver seu rosto. Ela timidamente sorriu para mim e eu retribuí. Ela continuou me olhando e já começava a me incomodar, mas toda vez que eu me virava decidida a acabar com esse incômodo, ela lançava um sorriso tímido extinguindo minha coragem.

Depois de um tempo, ela se levantou, passou por mim ainda me encarando e rumou para o banheiro. Quando voltou, ela finalmente parou ao meu lado.

_ Olá?

_ Ahn... oi.

_ Me desculpe, mas... mas... qual o seu nome, minha jovem? – ela perguntou sorrindo; seu rosto mostrava os sinais do tempo, mas era gracioso e delicado.

_ Iv... Ahn... Evangelina.

_ Oh... - ela suspirou - Evangelina? Humm... – confusão e decepção cruzavam seus olhos por alguns instantes – Ahn... tem certeza? – essa era uma pergunta que eu não estava esperando e, eu senti arrepios correndo por todo corpo – Oh, desculpe-me! Acho que me enganei. Mas, você... – ela ainda continuou – Mas é que... mas a semelhança é incrível! Você se parece tanto, tanto! Se não fosse pelo cabelo...

_ Eu? Mas de quem...

_ Oh! Perdoe meus modos... eu me chamo Angela. – ela disse, estendendo a mão - Angela Weber Cheney. E aquele ali é meu marido Ben. – Angela então, apontou para o homem que agora olhava em nossa direção. E pelo jeito, Ben não aprovava em nada a atitude de Angela. Ele balançou a cabeça e, mesmo que eu não pudesse ouvir, Ben soltou um suspiro, se virando em seguida – Não ligue para ele não! É só um velho bobo e desconfiado, mas ele não morde. – ela continuou sorrindo, torcendo o nariz de um jeito engraçado e, foi se acomodando no banquinho ao lado – Então, de onde você é Evangelina?

_ Err... eu... ahn... – eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. De onde eu era, de onde eu era... o que eu devo falar?

_ Bem, eu sou da Flórida! Fort Lauderdale... – Angela disse, percebendo minha hesitação – Quer dizer, acabamos de nos mudar, mas sinceramente? – perguntou retoricamente - Eu não gosto muito daquele calor todo não. O Sol é muito forte e minha pele não está acostumada com isso. Sem falar na areia. Ah! Tem areia em todo lugar! Aliás, só tem areia naquele lugar! E você varre e limpa e sacode e lava, mas a areia continua lá! – Angela falava rápido e sem parar, torcendo o nariz o tempo todo e, às vezes parecia que nem precisava respirar - Não que eu esteja reclamando nem nada, Ben e eu sempre sonhamos em viver na Flórida depois da aposentadoria. Afinal, crescemos em Forks, onde chovia 350 dias por ano e, nos outros 15 garoava! Depois, Ben foi transferido para Washington. E você sabe, em Washington, se não chove, neva! Mas é como eu sempre digo: Praia é o paraíso! Para passar as férias...

Angela continuou falando sem parar por uns trinta minutos; e apesar de minhas suspeitas, ela de fato fazia algumas pausas para respirar, soltar alguns suspiros e às vezes soltava uma risadinha abafada. E o tempo todo, eu só respondia com um _"Arran", "Humm", "Sei"_ e ia acenando com a cabeça. Normalmente isso me deixaria nervosa, eu não estava acostumada com pessoas tão "falantes" assim; tia Maggie era muito carinhosa, mas muito sucinta no que dizia respeito a conversas e, Jonas era praticamente monossilábico. Mas Angela era engraçada e havia alguma coisa nela que me fazia sentir bem, sua conversa era tranqüila e fácil. Então, sem perceber, eu estava relaxada e já tinha até esquecido do imenso buraco vazio em meu estômago. Depois de um tempo, Angela finalmente fez outra pausa, mas só porque foi interrompida pela garçonete que me lançava olhares impacientes desde minha chegada.

_ Já se decidiu? – perguntou mal humorada, enquanto enxugava as mãos no avental sujo e amarelado pelo tempo e pelo uso.

_ Ahn... eu acho que... – _"Sessenta dólares, Ivy! Só sessenta dólares!"_ eu pensei, passando os olhos pelo cardápio pela vigésima vez, procurando por alguma coisa que não custasse mais que 10 – Eu vou...

_ Você já provou a torta de carne? – Angela interrompeu – Ben e eu pedimos e é mesmo deliciosa!

Eu corri os olhos pelo cardápio rapidamente e constatei que a torta de carne era o parto mais caro do lugar.

_ Oh! – suspirei e tentei disfarçar o som rouco que saiu do meu estômago, protestando só com a imagem do prato em questão.

_ Mas é muito grande, sabe? – Angela, então continuou e se virou para a garçonete – Eu diria que é um prato mais apropriado para três ou quatro pessoas e, não para dois como diz aqui. – ela retribuiu o olhar rude e mal humorado da mulher, batendo os dedos na descrição dos acompanhamentos e sugestões do cardápio – Acho que sobrou mais da metade... tanto desperdício!

_ E então? O que vai ser? – a mulher voltou a interromper, ignorando o comentário de Angela.

_ Já sei! Tive uma idéia ótima! – Angela interveio novamente, arrancando suspiros impacientes da garçonete - Evangelina, você me faria um favor? – ela perguntou; seu olhar pedinte era irresistível e, eu acenei em afirmação – Será que você poderia aliviar minha consciência nos ajudando a terminar o prato? Eu realmente não gosto de desperdiçar comida enquanto existem tantas pessoas passando fome...

_ Oh, Angela... – eu respondi, movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam irromper por causa da gratidão, vergonha ou talvez pela surpresa que senti diante de tanta bondade e gentileza – Eu... eu...

_ Você faria a gentileza de aquecer o prato para a moça, por favor? – Angela perguntou para a garçonete e, antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, eu estava sendo arrastada até a mesa.

A garçonete nos seguiu sem hesitação, mas sua má vontade estava clara pelos ufadas que ela soltava pelo caminho.

_ Ben? – Angela chamou – Esta é minha amiga Evangelina e será nossa companhia para o almoço de hoje – Angela não perguntou, anunciou.

_ Oh! Ahn... – Ben se levantou rapidamente e meio sem jeito meio surpreso, ofereceu sua mão para mim – Olá! Ahn... – um riso nervoso escapou de sua boca - Eu sou Ben Cheney e é um prazer tê-la conosco, jovem.

_ Err... ob... ob... eu... obrigada, Sr. Cheney. – eu finalmente engasguei.

_ Vão querer mais alguma coisa ou é só pra esquentar as sobras? – e lá estava ela novamente, a garçonete carrancuda.

Eu senti a mão de Angela se apertando contra a minha e quando me virei para encará-la percebi tanto seus olhos como sua boca se estreitando em uma fina linha de irritação. Angela tomou um longo gole de ar e, se preparou para verbalizar sua indignação, mas Ben interveio.

_ Não. É só isso mesmo por enquanto, - ele respondeu calmo e indiferente. Então, Ben apertou os olhos forçando-os a ler o nome no crachá que pendia torto sobre o uniforme da garçonete - mas a chamaremos quando seus serviços forem necessários. Obrigado, Ivone. – depois, ele se sentou e gesticulou para a cadeira – Sente-se. Sente-se Evangelina!

Ivone bufou uma vez, mas alcançou o prato e, antes de partir em direção à cozinha me lançou um olhar furioso, bufando novamente.

_ Sem gorjetas para Ivone essa noite... – Angela sussurrou para mim, me acompanhando na risadinha quase infantil que se seguiu.

_ Bem, Evangelina... espero que minha esposa não tenha a assustado muito...

_ Oh, Ben! – Angela protestou revirando os olhos.

_ Ora, Angela! O que a menina deve estar pensando de nós? Provavelmente que somos dois velhos loucos! – Ben concluiu, gargalhando alto em seguida.

_ Com você agindo dessa forma... – Angela retrucou, balançando a cabeça – Quem poderia culpá-la?

_ Oh, eu não... não...

_ Nem se dê ao trabalho, jovem! Essa véia é muito teimosa.

_ Ben! – Angela ameaçou.

_ Ela não é sempre assim, juro. – Ben cochichou – Mas vem piorando com o tempo!

_ Arrrr! Seu... seu ingrato! – disse Angela indignada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Parece até que não me ama mais... – ela virou o rosto encarando a estrada com seus olhos magoados.

_ Oh, querida... – Ben se desculpou, dando palmadinhas na mão de Angela – Me desculpe, eu só estava brincando... você sabe, não sabe?

Angela se virou devagar e um sorriso tímido e quase involuntário brotou em seus olhos.

_ Velho bobo...

Então meus olhos registram uma cena tocante e inesperada, tão estranha para mim: Ben e Angela estavam sorrindo, trocando olhares carinhosos; seus olhos brilhavam com carícias silenciosas e juras de amor que não precisam mais ser ditas. Era uma imagem linda e foi impossível não sorrir. Naquele momento, eu desejei encontrar Theodore mais do que tudo. Se Theodore Leaf era minha única salvação, se Theodore Leaf era minha única chance de continuar viva, então eu o procuraria até o fim do mundo, até o fim dos meus dias. Porque, mais do que nunca, eu queria ter o que Angela e Ben tinham.

Acho que foi isso que me cativou; aquela faísca. Aquele olhar de cumplicidade, respeito e admiração entre eles. Eu começava a gostar deles, e bastante.

Uma súbita pressão no coração me pegou desprevenida. Respirei fundo, mas quando o ar deixou meus pulmões, senti um aperto no peito que subiu até a garganta, meus olhos arderam por um segundo e eu pude sentir a umidade das lágrimas emergindo. Mas me contive e empurrei aquele soluço para baixo. Foi difícil e doloroso, mas eu não podia começar a chorar ali, na frente daqueles dois velhinhos lindos e bondosos, sem nenhum motivo aparente. E eu também não podia explicar minha situação. Ben e Angela me comoveram, me emocionaram, mas eu tinha acabado de conhecê-los e não podia confiar neles. Não ainda. Mas será que um dia poderia? Será que algum dia eu poderia confiar em alguém? O bastante para contar minha história? Mesmo que fosse Theodore Leaf? Será que eu seria capaz de arrastar mais uma pessoa para esse inferno que era minha vida? Qual direito eu tinha de condenar alguém assim? Nenhum. Eu não posso. Eu não consigo, não tenho esse direito. Não Ben. Não Angela. E nem mesmo Theodore. Mas então, o que eu faria? Sozinha, eu não tenho chances. Eu não vou conseguir sozinha.

A comida finalmente chegou, interrompendo o debate interno que ameaçava levar embora o restinho de coragem que ainda me mantinha sã e, imediatamente foi substituída pela fome. Suculentos pedaços de carne brilharam no molho grosso e borbulhante que transbordava da torta, apimentados e aromatizados com tomilho. Eu estava faminta. Ataquei o prato, devorando a carne com avidez e pressa. Ivone logo voltou com um copo de refrigerante e mais alguns bolinhos que eu não pude identificar, mas que eram igualmente deliciosos. Fiquei tão entretida com a comida que levei um tempo até perceber que estava novamente sendo observada. Angela sorria olhando fixamente para mim. Seus olhos eram verdes, de um tom profundo, da cor do musgo, salpicados com leves tons de cobre e bronze.

_ Oh, me desculpe. Eu... eu... você deve estar pensando que fui criada por lobos ou algo assim, não é?

_ Evangelina... – Angela meneou a cabeça ainda com um largo sorriso em seu rosto e encheu meu copo com mais refrigerante – Não se preocupe com isso. Coma o quanto quiser. Quer que eu peça mais alguma coisa?

_ Não. Estou satisfeita. Mais do que satisfeita. Obr...

Um ônibus estacionou bem em frente à janela que estávamos sentados, soltando estalos e rugidos quando o motor desligou.

_ Ah, Meu Deus! – eu gritei – Meu ônibus! - e levantei arrastando a mesa para trás e saí correndo.

Já havia percorrido metade do caminho quando vi meu ônibus passar na minha frente. Forcei minhas pernas e corri o mais rápido que pude e consegui alcançar a traseira, mas o motorista sequer olhou para mim. Ainda com esperanças, eu corri até metade do ônibus e bati na lataria, o motorista me lançou um olhar indiferente e depois balançou a cabeça, então eu percebi que ele não ia parar.

Quem parou fui eu; surpresa, desolada e ofegante, enquanto meu ônibus sumia no horizonte da rodovia.

_ Não! Não! Não! – eu gritava e chorava – Por que é que eu tenho que ser tão desligada? Burra! Burra! – eu dizia batendo as mãos contra a cabeça com toda minha força.

Os soluços já estavam quase me afogando quando Angela e Ben me alcançaram.

_ Evangelina! – Angela tentava me acalmar, mas eu me desvencilhava com facilidade empurrando e evitando seus braços – Por favor? Evangelina?

Eu desisti e deixei o desespero me arrastar até o chão. O medo, a solidão silenciosa e a derrota me quebraram e eu desabei em lágrimas enquanto gritava _"E agora? Como vou chegar até Seattle? E agora o que eu vou fazer?"_.

Uma mão gentil acariciava meu ombro direito com leves tapinhas de consolo.

_ Shh... shh, filha. Está tudo bem.

Eu sabia que não era tia Maggie, não era a voz de tia Maggie, mas eram as palavras de tia Maggie. Era assim que ela me consolava quando tudo mais parecia perdido e escuro.

_ Tia Maggie? – eu gaguejei entre soluços e espiei ainda abraçando meus joelhos.

Mas foi o rosto gentil de Angela que eu vi e, então percebi o colapso que eu acabara ter, era incrível que eles ainda estavam ali parados ao meu lado depois do show histérico que eu acabara de dar. Eu me senti envergonhada e tudo que eu queria era sumir dali, mas Angela e Ben tinham sido tão bondosos e gentis comigo e eu não podia fazer isso com eles. Eu não podia fugir, sem ao menos, me desculpar.

_ Angela... Ben... – eu comecei ainda sem saber o que falar – Eu... eu... me desculpem! – lágrimas voltaram a se acumular nos meus olhos, mas eu não tinha mais forças para lutar. Então, eu desabei – Oh! Me desculpem. Eu não louca, eu juro! É só que... é só que... – foi tudo que consegui dizer em um sussurro como se as palavras fossem quebrar se dissesse mais alto.

E ainda sentada na beira da rodovia, abraçada nos joelhos, eu consegui ver Ben através das lágrimas.

_ Oh, Ben! – eu levantei depressa quando notei a mancha imensa em sua camisa – Me desculpe.

_ Ahn, isso? - ele sorriu. De novo, aquele sorriso bondoso, assimétrico – Não é nada!

_ Não! Eu estraguei sua roupa. Mas vou compensar. – eu disse tirando a mochila das costas e comecei a abrir o zíper.

Eu só tinha sessenta dólares, mas não me importava mais. Eu daria todo o dinheiro que ainda me restava para eles, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de tudo que eles fizeram para mim. O zíper travou; eu persisti e forcei, e então eu vi meus poucos pertences caindo no chão. As cartas de tia Maggie voaram pela estrada e eu tentei correr para alcançá-las, mas como sempre, tropecei em minhas próprias pernas e levei o maior tombo arrancando suspiros de Ben e exclamações de Angela.

Angela correu até mim, me ajudando a levantar e apanhando as folhas que sobraram. Mas para minha surpresa, Ben estava rindo. O riso foi se transformando em uma gargalhada tão alta que já começava a me irritar.

_ Você está certa, Angela! Ela é igualzinha a elas!

A expressão em seu rosto era tão divertida que eu não pude resistir. E como numa euforia insana, ficamos os três ali, na beira da rodovia, rindo como loucos.

_ Evangelina? - Angela chamou ainda se recuperando da crise de riso coletiva, e depois de trocar um rápido olhar com Ben, ela continuou – Nós gostaríamos muito que você nos deixasse ajudá-la.

_ Oh, Angela... – eu estava surpresa e tão grata que não sabia por onde começar – Vocês já me ajudaram demais. E eu não mereço tanto.

_ Estamos indo visitar nosso neto, Thomas, em Seattle... – disse Ben – E você mencionou que esse também é seu destino... então, pensamos que... Bem, Angela e eu gostaríamos que...

_ Venha conosco, filha! – Angela não pôde se conter – Por favor? Seria tão bom...

_ Oh, eu não sei... não sei se seria seguro pra vocês. Eu sou um imã para problemas, vocês não viram?

Angela e Ben trocaram mais um olhar confidente e então me abraçaram, um de cada lado.

_ Você nos trás tantas lembranças agradáveis! – Angela suspirou depois de um tempo.

_ Eu... eu não entendo.

_ Oh, Evangelina! É que você nos lembra duas pessoas muito queridas que se foram há muitos anos...

_ Angela... – Ben alertou – Não comece!

_ Mas você mesmo disse... ela é igualzinha!

_ É... lembra um pouco. Mas lembra daquela vez no Egito, em nossa segunda lua de mel? Você jurou ter visto Alice e aquele namorado esquisito dela, o tal de... como era mesmo o nome dele?

_ Jasper... e eram eles! Eu tenho certeza!

_ Sim, sim, querida! – Ben ironizava enquanto caminhava até o carro.

_ Eram sim! Já disse que tenho certeza! – Angela o seguiu, gesticulando e gritando.

_ Ora, Angela! – Ben suspirou quando já estávamos dentro do carro - Aqueles dois tinham o que? Dezoito? Vinte anos? Os Cullen partiram há quase sessenta anos! E não se esqueça que você estava sem seus óculos naquele dia...

_ Humm... é... tudo bem. Eu posso ter me enganado naquele dia. – Angela murmurou baixinho, não querendo admitir sua derrota – Mas Evangelina é muito parecida com elas. Isso você não pode negar!

_ É... bem... - Ben observou me analisando pensativo pelo retrovisor – o mesmo jeito engraçado. Os mesmos "dois pés esquerdos"! – e foi tomado por outra gargalhada.

E assim, na companhia de Angela e Ben, ouvindo suas adoráveis "discussões" pelo caminho, eu finalmente cheguei a Seattle.

Haviam se passado cinco dias desde minha fuga e, Jean já teria descoberto tudo e certamente estaria a minha procura neste exato momento. Eu não tinha tempo para perder e precisa encontrar Theodore o mais rápido possível. Então, quando Angela revelou que seu neto era gerente da principal agência dos correios de Seattle, vi em Thomas, minha única chance.

Para minha surpresa, Thomas era ainda mais adorável que seus avós. Ele aparentava ter uns vinte e cinco anos. Não era muito alto, mas era bonito e gentil. Ele e sua jovem esposa Helen, que estava grávida, me recepcionaram como se eu fosse parte da família. Eu me senti mal por ter de pedir ainda mais um favor a eles, mas eu também sabia que quanto mais tempo eu passasse com Angela, Ben, Thomas e Helen, mais riscos eles correriam. Então, incentivada por esse pensamento eu pedi que Thomas procurasse alguma pista do paradeiro dos Leaf. E ainda que, agindo contra seus princípios, ele concordou e no mesmo dia conseguiu a valiosa informação que eu tanto precisava.

Nos arquivos dos correios, Thomas descobriu que há sessenta e dois anos atrás, o proprietário da caixa postal T.L. 15122 havia solicitado o envio de suas correspondências para uma pequena cidade chamada Forks. E desde então, nunca mais retornou para procurar as outras cartas que chegaram. A conta T.L. 15122 foi desativada há quarenta e cinco anos por inatividade, mas continua a receber cartas até hoje e ninguém nunca reclamou sua posse. As cartas de tia Maggie, eu me lembrei.

_ Mas o que você vai fazer em Forks, afinal? – Helen que até então permanecia calada, finalmente se pronunciou - Esse seu amigo não deve mais viver por lá, Evangelina! Se é que ele ainda está vivo...

_ Eu sei Helen... eu sei. Mas eu preciso tentar. Thomas? Você pode me dizer como faço para chegar até Forks?

_ Bem, eu andei pesquisando... Forks é uma cidadezinha bem pequena com pouco mais de três mil habitantes. Fica a oeste daqui, uns 300 km de distância no máximo.

_ Humm...

_ Oh, isso é loucura! – Helen protestou – Você não vai conseguir chegar lá sozinha. Espere ao menos até o amanhecer. Ouça, - ela me abraçou – amanhã ainda é domingo, espere até amanhã e nós te levaremos até Forks.

_ E vovó e vovô não suportariam acordar e descobrir que você partiu sem ao menos se despedir... – Thomas chantageou.

_ Isso não é justo e você sabe, Thomas! Mas acho que vocês estão certos. Eu vou ficar. – eu disse deixando um beijo no rosto de Helen e sorrindo para Thomas – Obrigada... - E assim, finalizei aquela conversa.

Eu sabia que não era certo e nem justo, mas eu não podia mais abusar da hospitalidade daquela família. Então, durante a noite, quando tive certeza que todos já dormiam, eu parti em busca de meu destino. Sozinha e quase sem dinheiro, eu deixei a casa dos Cheney e rumei para a rodovia. Nem mesmo o medo e a solidão me impedirão de chegar até Forks. A esperança me guiava firme agora, pois eu sabia que ainda existem pessoas boas e generosas nesse mundo. Pessoas como Angela, Ben, Thomas e Helen que me ajudaram com tanta boa vontade e sem pedir nada em troca. Eu prometi a mim mesma que guardaria seus rostos para sempre em minha memória e suas gentis almas estariam eternamente em meu coração.


	66. Chapter 12 Sede Selvagem

Eu levantei os olhos até o céu e presumi que, pela posição que o Sol assumia, passavam pouco mais das duas da tarde. Depois, descendo os olhos até o horizonte, eu visualizei a grande rodovia I5 ainda bem distante. E, pela primeira vez desde que minha jornada havia começado, talvez pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, eu me senti segura e totalmente confiante. Eu fechei os olhos mais uma vez, respirei fundo e em minha mente visualizei os rostos daqueles que me ajudaram a chegar até aqui: Angela, Ben, Thomas, Helen, Jonas e... minha amada Tia Maggie. Assim, completamente energizada, eu parti em minha longa caminhada.

A temperatura estava amena e o sol não estava tão forte, mas o vapor que subia quente do asfalto dava a sensação de estar caminhando sobre brasas. Algumas horas depois, eu finalmente cheguei a tal rodovia e para minha surpresa esta era ainda mais movimentada do que eu esperava, tanto que atravessá-la parecia uma missão quase impossível. Mas eu persisti e com algumas buzinadas e dois ou três insultos, cheguei ao outro lado e me vi pronta para levantar o dedão...

No início, eu não sabia o que fazer, então simplesmente optei pelo clássico: polegar ao ar. Trinta minutos. Quarenta e cinco minutos. Uma hora e vários minutos depois; ainda nada. Ninguém parava. O sol começava a se por e eu sabia que minhas chances de conseguir carona ficariam ainda menores durante a noite. Decidi então procurar por um lugar onde o trânsito estivesse mais lento e caminhei até o cruzamento viário que avistei mais a frente. E incentivada pelas nostálgicas memórias de minha infância, fiz uma placa indicativa escrita "FORKS!" no verso da carta de tia Maggie.

Então, surpreendentemente, uma ambulância parou no acostamento.

_ Ô, guria! – o motorista chamou – Forks, hãn? Vai ser difícil conseguir alguém que vá até lá...

_ Oh... é? Err... eu... é que...

_ Sei, sei... vamos! Sobe aí que eu te levo até o próximo posto de gasolina.

_ Posto de gasolina? – _"mas o que é que eu poderia querer com um posto de gasolina?"_ pensei.

_ Tem muitos caminhoneiros por lá! E você sabe... caminhoneiros adoram papear! Anda, sobe aí!

E sem pensar duas vezes peguei carona com uma ambulância.

O motorista era jovem, uns trinta anos no máximo e tinha um estilo bem estranho de se vestir. Ele se chamava Jason e, pelas calças jeans "estrategicamente" rasgadas, alfinetes pendurados no colete preto por baixo do jaleco branco, e o bracelete de couro adornado com espinhos metálicos, eu soube que Jason era punk antes mesmo que ele voltasse a aumentar (estridentemente) o volume do rádio.

- Ramones! – disse Jason aos berros para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Ah! Tá... Legal!

- O que? – ele gritou ainda balançando a cabeça em movimentos curtos e rápidos, como se tentasse acompanhar o ritmo frenético da música.

- Eu disse legal! – respondi me esforçando para que minha voz ficasse num tom acima da música.

O moço punk era da região de Seattle e estava voltando de Port Angeles, onde deixara uma criança no hospital. Foram quarenta quilômetros de intensa emoção. A ambulância com a sirene ligada e tudo. E Jason rodando a mais de 140 por hora, ultrapassando os caminhões de dois em três de uma vez só. As carretas pareciam até estar paradas no acostamento. E como o prometido, Jason me deixou no primeiro posto de gasolina que encontramos na estrada.

_ É isso aí, _sister_! Chegamos.

_ Obrigada Jason... eu nem sei como te agradecer...

_ Ow, que isso... nem esquenta. Sorte, _mina!_

_ Pra você também! – eu sorri e acenei enquanto Jason fazia curva de volta para rodovia.

Tentei procurar um lugar onde pudesse encher minha garrafa de água, avistei uma torneira e rumei em sua direção.

_ Tá pedindo carona, é? - o frentista veio falar comigo.

_ É... estou indo para Forks. – respondi meio sem jeito.

_ Humm... Forks... Forks... Ah! Fica pertinho de Port Angeles, não é?

_ É... parece que sim.

_ Esse ônibus vai passar lá. Pede carona pra eles.

_ Ah... melhor não. Ônibus não dá carona não...

_ Pede lá, quem sabe eles não te levam?

_ Que nada. Empresa assim nem adianta...

_ Bom... o que custa você tentar? Se você não conseguir, vai continuar do mesmo jeito, mas se conseguir...

Eu pensei _"Hummm... Pior que é mesmo!"_ o que custava tentar, não é? E isso foi uma grande lição de vida para mim. Medo de quê? E como eu podia ter tanta certeza que algo não ia dar certo sem ao menos tentar?

_ Olá... boa tarde.

_ Boa... – respondeu o homem de uniforme, com um sotaque estranho e engraçado ao mesmo tempo.

_ Estou indo para Port Angeles e o frentista disse que vocês vão passar por lá... então... eu pensei... será que tem como me dar uma carona?

_ Te dou a carona sim, sobe lá, é aquele ali! - ele respondeu de imediato.

"_Nossa! Minha maré de sorte só vinha aumentando."_ E então super animada, eu embarquei e percebi que o ônibus estava praticamente vazio, não fosse pelo rapaz adormecido na ultima poltrona.

Conversei um pouco com o motorista, Tim, e descobri que sua rota terminaria em Port Angeles, onde ele descansaria por uma noite e na manhã seguinte ele passaria por Forks, em seu trecho de volta para Washington. Tim foi extremamente gentil e me ofereceu carona novamente, mas na ânsia de encontrar Theodore, eu educadamente recusei. Eu não podia mais perder tempo e também não queria ter que usar o pouco dinheiro que ainda me restava com despesas de hospedagem. Então, mesmo que já estivesse escuro, eu decidi que testaria minha sorte pedindo outra carona na rodovia que ligava Port Angeles a Forks. Afinal, eram apenas oitenta quilômetros que me separavam de meu tão sonhado destino.

A viagem foi bem curta, mas aproveitei a oportunidade para descansar um pouco. Segura e sem o ruído irritante da música de Jason, eu adormeci rapidamente. Acordei assustada depois de um pesadelo. Sonhei que estava numa praia, mas pisava em cacos de vidro em vez de areia. Meus pés sangravam e eu não conseguia sair dali. E havia tanto sangue...

_ Hey garota? Chegamos! – a voz de Tim me trouxe de volta para a realidade.

_ Nossa! Já? – perguntei ainda atordoada pelo sono – Mas, onde estamos?

_ É a rodoviária de Port Angeles.

_ Oh! Rodoviária? – perguntei desanimada, em outras palavras, mais uma longa caminhada até a rodovia me aguardava.

_ É... vou parar aqui, tenho que descarregar algumas coisas. Mas depois, vou pra garagem da empresa e se você quiser, eu vejo se consigo arrumar um quarto pra você também.

_ Oh! Tim... obrigada. Mas eu realmente estou com pressa. Eu tenho que ir...

_ Tem certeza? Essas ruas são perigosas e já está bem tarde.

_ Pode deixar. Eu ficarei bem.

Pelas instruções de Tim, a rodovia ficava a menos de dois quilômetros. E mesmo exausta, esse ainda era um trecho que eu faria em poucos minutos. Caminhei sem pressa e aos poucos fui me afastando do centro da cidade. Caía uma chuvinha fraca e as ruas começavam a ficar desertas, então resolvi procurar por um caminho mais seguro. Guiada pelo som de carros que pareciam transitar em uma rua paralela, adentrei num beco escuro que ficava entre dois grandes prédios. Quase no fim do trecho, notei duas pessoas atrás de mim. Aumentei os passos e tentei me manter calma. Mas antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, alguém agarrou meu pescoço por trás. Perdi o fôlego, caí e fui arrastada até um terreno cheio de mato. Imaginei que era um assalto.

No meio do mato, vi que eram dois rapazes, embora não enxergasse bem no escuro. Um deles estava armado. Enquanto o outro procurava minha mochila, usando um isqueiro como lanterna; o que estava armado forçava meu rosto contra o chão. Eles cheiravam a álcool, senti que algo de muito ruim ia me acontecer. Acho que tive uma descarga de adrenalina tão grande que fiquei em estado de choque. Não chorei nem tentei fugir.

_ É! – um dos rapazes alertou – É melhor você ficar bem quietinha aí.

Paralisada, tentei olhar pro rosto dele.

_ Não olha pra mim ou te mato! – ele gritou e forçou meu rosto de volta para a lama.

_ Hey cara... não... não precisa fazer isso! - ouvi o outro dizer, mas depois ficou quieto.

_ Você vai ficar traumatizada pelo resto da vida. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, ignorando o colega. Eu não conseguia me mexer nem respirar direito, porque tinha muito barro no meu rosto. Ele começou a me agarrar enquanto segurava meus braços com força.

_ Pelo amor de Deus não faz isso comigo!

_ Não acredito em Deus, moça. – ele disse e me soltou.

Sentei na lama, de cabeça baixa. O outro rapaz continuava ali, mexendo na minha mochila.

_ Huf! Num tem nada aqui! - ele exclamou depois de ter jogado todos os meus pertences no chão – E agora? O que a gente faz com ela?

_ Mata! – respondeu o outro. Eu me surpreendi, mas estranhamente não achei que fosse morrer - Tire a roupa! – ele, então ordenou, rasgando minhas roupas e abrindo minhas pernas com violência.

_ Naaaaaaao! – eu supliquei. - Por favor, não faça isso! - Comecei a rezar e consegui, com calma, conversar com aquela pessoa transtornada. Inventei que tinha um filho de dois anos, ele quis saber de onde eu era e o que faria em Forks. Então me dei conta que ele era aquele rapaz adormecido dentro do ônibus de Tim e que estava sendo observada desde o início da viagem.

Ele novamente se acalmou e quando saiu de cima de mim, eu consegui encará-lo. Ele era jovem, magro, tinha o cabelo curto e uma cicatriz vertical na bochecha direita. Acho que meu olhar foi de tanto ódio que ele me deu um soco no olho, gritando:

_ Não me olhe assim!

_ Desculpa... – eu murmurei. Apavorada, na chuva, eu não sentia frio ou dor. Só queria fugir dali.

Manejando a arma, ele alternava uma personalidade agressiva com outra, amável e civilizada. Então por algum motivo, o estuprador se acalmou, começou a mexer na minha carteira. Perguntei se podia me vestir. Ele disse que sim, mas pegou minha mão esquerda e quebrou meu dedo anular. Fez isso sem mais nem menos, por pura maldade. Não senti nada.

_ Moça, quer que eu te ajude a se vestir? - ele logo depois perguntou sorrindo, com voz doce. Fiz que "não" com a cabeça e, ainda de joelhos sobre a lama, eu comecei a juntar minhas coisas.

E como se estivesse anestesiada, eu me levantei e peguei minha mochila. Pensei em caminhar devagar em direção aos faróis dos carros que passavam pela rodovia ao lado.

_ Onde é que você pensa que vai? – ele perguntou sarcástico antes de me agarrar pela cintura da minha calça com ainda mais força – Eu não disse que você podia se levantar, disse? – eu pude ouvir sua gargalhada ecoando alto pelas matas enquanto suas mãos tateavam minhas costas.

Por algum motivo idiota, eu tentei resistir e forcei minhas pernas a permanecerem eretas. Mas no minuto em que me coloquei de pé, ele agarrou a alça da minha mochila e violentamente me puxou de volta para o chão.

Como você sai de um sonho quando os personagens começam a ficar hostis? Eu vi o homem que há menos de dois minutos sorria gentilmente para mim. Mas ele não estava sorrindo agora.

Um som metálico chamou minha atenção, parecia pesado e maciço, instintivamente eu procurei pela fonte do ruído. O agressor havia arremessado a pistola que antes ocupava sua mão em direção ao colega; _"ele precisava das duas mãos livres agora"_, eu presumi. O outro homem não foi capaz de alcançá-la antes que a arma tocasse o chão, eu notei que sequer houve algum esforço para tal, ele estava parado lá como se não soubesse o que fazer. Então, sem perceber, meus olhos encontraram os dele e, em meio ao desespero eu supliquei "Por favor...", e levantei as mãos, como que intensificando o pedido de ajuda.

Foi aí que a primeira pancada atingiu a minha cabeça. Eu quase caí de cara no chão, meus ouvidos zuniram com o impacto. Eu estava esperando aquilo, mas não tão dolorido ou tão forte, nem tão imediato.

A mensagem daquilo era horrível. Alguém me odiava a ponto de me machucar.

Houve mais duas pancadas, uma na parte de trás do meu ombro e um chute forte nas costelas que me mandou direto contra o tronco de uma árvore. Depois mais duas pancadas na minha cabeça, uma de cada lado. E por alguma razão estranha, parte da minha memória registrou um momento da minha vida; quando Jean me golpeou depois do último jantar que tivemos juntos. Eu tinha a lembrança e o cheiro da pancada, como se ela tivesse afetado o meu nariz. A próxima pancada veio do outro rapaz que até então permanecia imóvel, eu o vi carregando uma pedra enorme na mão direita. Ele sentou a pedra com uma força enorme na minha testa e alguma coisa quente e viscosa escorreu pelo meu rosto, lábios e queixo. Eu fui chutada. Nas costas, nas canelas, na minha coxa direita. Estranhamente, não foi medo que eu senti, mas uma espécie de assombro. Então é assim que acontece? A dor, a violência, o ódio...

Eu sabia que precisava reagir ou eu morreria, concluí ainda atordoada.

E em meio a toda aquela confusão, a única coisa que me chocou foi o meu próprio senso físico do colapso, a minha consciência crescente do líquido que começava a me cobrir. Eu acho que nunca tinha visto tanto sangue antes. E foi então que eu vislumbrei algo terrível, um rosto aterrorizante; meu próprio rosto refletido numa poça de água. Cheio de sangue. Minhas mãos encharcadas daquilo, o sangue escorrendo pelo meu pescoço e pela gola da minha camiseta até as minhas costas ficarem molhadas e minha mochila pingar gotas vermelhas que apareciam repentinamente em minha calça.

Então, de repente, tudo parou por um minuto e eu pude visualizar o que estava acontecendo. Como se estivesse vendo a cena por um outro ângulo, e meus pensamentos se ordenaram como que por instinto. Automaticamente, eu puxei minha bolsa de volta das mãos do rapaz que a estava segurando. Ele recuou. Eu me virei para o homem à minha direita, ele ainda estava segurando a pedra ensangüentada na mão, eu a tomei e com ela soquei com toda a minha força a boca dele. Eu não conseguia enxergar muito - meus olhos não estavam apenas míopes pelo ódio, estavam também cobertos por uma névoa vermelha - mas eu vi o homem meio que tossindo e um dente caiu de seu lábio, em seguida ele desabou de costas no chão e parou de se mexer.

Sem pensar, eu parti para cima do outro homem, agarrando minha mochila debaixo do meu braço e esmurrando o nariz dele com o meu punho. Ele berrou de raiva e de repente o nariz dele ficou todo vermelho. Eu lhe dei mais um soco no nariz, ele caiu de joelhos segurando seu rosto ensangüentado e atordoado entre as mãos. Ainda sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele me olhava com um misto de medo e surpresa e fúria_; "Quem vai ficar traumatizado pelo resto da vida, agora?"_ eu pensei e percebi que estava sorrindo. O sorriso alcançou meus olhos e encheu meu peito de satisfação. O rapaz estremeceu e meu corpo inteiro vibrou em contentamento. Aquilo era bom. Eu gostava daquela sensação. O pavor nos olhos dele só aumentava minha fúria e, eu queria mais, muito mais. Então, eu avancei em sua direção novamente, errei um soco, mas me virei e em segundos voltei, com meus dedos cheios de sangue e lama, eu agarrei seus cabelos e ele jogou a cabeça para trás. Não houve sequer um gemido de dor, ele havia desistido.

Não havia mais resistência, a luta acabara. Ele realmente havia desistido e a vitória era minha. Mas, para minha surpresa, aquilo não era suficiente. Me senti frustrada porque eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais.

_ Vamos. Acabe logo com isso! – ele gritou com ódio no olhar. E era tudo que eu precisava. Meu sangue ferveu novamente.

Talvez por instinto ou pela adrenalina do momento, eu notei uma veia grossa em sua jugular. Azul, ela pulsava firme e rápido em seu pescoço tão branco. De repente, eu pude ouvir sua respiração, seu tórax inflava exageradamente em busca de ar. E seu coração... eu pude ouvir seu coração batendo tão forte como nunca pensei que um coração pudesse bater. Então, seu sangue não pulsava mais. O sangue gritava. Batidas ensurdecedoras entorpeciam meus sentidos. Minhas próprias veias arderam com um desejo até então desconhecido para mim e, minha garganta secou como se fosse rachar pela sede.

Instintivamente cravei meus dentes em seu pescoço e suguei todo o fluido que jorrou da ferida. O homem se debateu por alguns instantes, mas parou logo em seguida. O gosto ferroso e salutre do sangue desceu por minha garganta, lubrificando minhas veias ressequidas. Dessa vez, eu não senti náuseas. E me dei conta que, na verdade, eu estava gostando daquilo. Eu estava apreciando o momento e aquilo era melhor do que lutar. Eu venci e seu sangue era o meu prêmio.

Ainda degustando o fluído vital do agressor, eu ouvi a voz do outro homem que recobrava a consciência bem a nossa frente. Ele tentou se levantar, mas chocado pela cena, tudo que pôde fazer foi se arrastar para longe.

_ O que você está fazendo? Meu Deus! – ele gritou histérico.

Eu levantei os olhos em sua direção e um rosnado abafado saiu de meu peito. Então meus dentes se aprofundaram na ferida, automaticamente procurando por outra fonte para o sangue que começava a se extinguir em minha boca.

_ Oh, Meu Deus! Oh, Meu Deus! Ele... ele... você matou ele!

O horror naquela voz e o desprezo naquele rosto me acordaram. Eu olhei para baixo e senti meu próprio corpo sendo tomado pelo pavor daquela cena. Fios de cabelo coberto de sangue e lama escorregavam dos meus dedos, mas eles persistiam e mantinham a cabeça da vitima imóvel sobre meu colo. Uma poça havia se formado sobre nós; meus braços, minhas pernas, eu estava coberta por uma gosma viscosa e pegajosa. Um carro passou na rodovia e, por alguns milésimos de segundos, iluminou a pequena clareira em que estávamos. Foi então que me dei conta, aquilo era sangue! Era tudo sangue.

_ Meu Deus! Meu Deus! – ainda gritava o outro homem.

Eu engasguei horrorizada e, lhe lancei mais um olhar antes de jogar para longe o corpo ainda quente de seu colega.

_ O que... – ele tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido pelos soluços que escapavam involuntariamente de sua garganta.

Ele estava aos prantos; seus olhos ainda vidrados em mim como se não pudesse evitar a análise do que testemunhara. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, sua boca entreaberta abafava um grito e suas pupilas dilatadas indicavam que ele estava a ponto de entrar em choque. Eu vi o medo em seus olhos. Não, não era medo. Era pavor.

_ O que você é? – ele finalmente conseguiu perguntar e, rastejando em direção ao corpo sem vida do colega, ele acusou – Vo... você matou ele!

A acusação foi como um tapa e, eu fiquei furiosa. Antes que eu me desse conta, o animal selvagem que eu nem sabia que existia dentro de mim voltou. Ainda mais sedento. Eu rosnei e senti meus lábios se contraindo instintivamente, meus joelhos se flexionaram e meu corpo se arqueou sem que eu notasse, preparando-se para o bote. O homem gritou, mas não foi um grito de espanto ou surpresa, eram mais gemidos incoerentes que me lembravam dor. Era isso. Ele estava antecipando a dor que estava por vir. A dor que eu lhe causaria. E o cheiro do medo penetrou minhas narinas, inflamando ainda mais minha sede.

E então, como um felino que avança sobre uma presa frágil e impotente, eu pulei ofegante e selvagem, sobre o homem que gritava por sua vida.


	67. Chapter 13 Sangue

_ PARE JÁ COM ISSO! – gritou uma voz firme e autoritária, parecia ser de uma mulher. Pisquei algumas vezes, mas minha visão aguçada e meus instintos alertas como nunca antes, não detectaram nenhuma outra presença além do homem apavorado à minha frente.

Soluços histéricos e cada vez mais audíveis incitaram minha sede recém descoberta, tirando minha concentração e, de repente me dei conta do quão lúcida eu estava, apesar de todo o surrealismo da situação, eu nunca tinha me sentido tão desperta como agora. Mas, no interior de minha alma, eu sabia que havia alguma coisa errada. Eu não sou assim. Essa agilidade, essa força não é minha. Então era isso. É tudo um sonho, só mais um sonho e está tudo bem. Mas, e essa sede, essa fome? Por que dói tanto assim?

_ O... o... o que você é? – gaguejou o homem, interrompendo meus pensamentos – O que você quer de mim?

_ Qual o seu nome? – eu perguntei e, no mesmo instante hesitei com a voz doce e suave que saiu da minha garganta. _"Essa também não é a minha voz"_ pensei.

_ We... We... Wellington...

_ Bem... Wellington... – eu sorri e comecei a me aproximar lentamente; seu corpo vibrou em antecipação e, seu coração disparou tornando sua respiração pesada e ruidosa – Eu posso dizer que eu sou a última coisa que você vai ver nessa sua vida imprestável! - pude ver seu tórax subindo e descendo descompassado. Sem saber o porquê, inclinei-me em sua direção com o objetivo de sussurrar algo em seu ouvido; e senti o cheiro delicioso do sangue que escorria de seu nariz, sua jugular pulsava azul e palpitante, me convidando para mais um deleite. Quando dei por mim estava alisando seus cabelos e me aproximando cada vez mais. Wellington, por sua vez, parecia ter desistido; ele fechou os olhos e me ofereceu o pescoço sem dizer uma única palavra – Serei cuidadosa, eu prometo... – eu sussurrei agradecida e abri minha boca devagar, tentando saborear cada instante daquele momento. Senti minha garganta arder em antecipação.

_ NAAAAO! – ouvi aquela voz feminina novamente, e de alguma forma parecia ainda mais urgente dessa vez.

_ Mas que merda é essa? – eu gritei, liberando os cabelos de Wellington. Ele me olhou assustado, mas não gritou e nem tentou fugir. Foi estranho, porque eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos; Wellington estava apavorado, mas continuava ali imóvel, esperando por mim e, eu estava com pressa – Quem está aí? – exigi e corri os olhos pela área, mas não havia sinal de ninguém, nenhuma outra presença além da nossa - Apareça! – eu gritei ainda mais enfurecida, mas não houve resposta.

Eu precisava ser rápida, podia sentir que algo iria acontecer; algo ameaçava interromper meu regozijo, mas eu estava com fome e, Wellington esperava por mim... Wellington... ele continuava ali.

_ Me desculpe, querido... – eu disse gentilmente - não deixarei que nada mais nos interrompa. – então, ainda que ressabiada, voltei-me para Wellington e cravei meus dentes em seu apetitoso pescoço sem hesitação.

Senti uma leve resistência quando meus caninos atravessaram a fina pele até a jugular de Wellington; um abafado gemido ecoou de sua boca, cessando em seguida. E desta vez eu encontrei uma veia, mas não a rasguei fundo o bastante. Um pequeno arranhão como aquele não era o bastante. O que eu precisava era rasgá-la, fazer jorrar o sangue quente e suculento que meu corpo tanto necessitava. Agora, não havia resistência alguma, parecia até que Wellington desfrutava do momento tanto quanto eu; e o sangue emergia abundantemente, lubrificando minhas entranhas ressequidas. Aquilo era o paraíso. A sensação de poder fluindo em minhas veias, sua força vital sendo transferida para mim com tanto bom grado era como um presente, o melhor presente que já recebi.

_ Oh! Wellington... – eu exclamei em êxtase enquanto examinava seu rosto a procura de algum vestígio de dor, mas o desespero anterior havia desaparecido completamente dando lugar a uma expressão serena, quase de contentamento.

Eu realmente não queria lhe causar sofrimento. Não, eu não queria que Wellington sofresse. Por mais que seu medo tivesse me levado ao clímax, sua rendição me fazia plena. Plena. Completa. E desperta. Eu sou uma Nosferatus e esse é meu destino, foi para isso que eu fui criada. Minha natureza clama por isso, todos os meus instintos clamam por isso. Sangue!

E sempre foi assim, agora eu sei. Eu sou uma Nosferatus!

_ Ivy! NÃO! – a voz voltou a me atormentar e, não estava sozinha dessa vez.

_ Oh! Por Meu Deus! O que você está fazendo?

_ Pare! Pare!

_ O que está acontecendo? O que é isso?

_ Pare! Por favor... – parecia que um rádio havia sido ligado. As vozes vinham de todos os lados, cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais urgente – Pare!

_ Cheeeega! Calem-se! – eu ordenei em vão – Calem-se! Me deixem em paz! – mas as vozes não cessaram.

_ Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Ivy? – choramingava uma das vozes – Você não é assim... não é! Não pode ser...

_ Ele está morto? – a outra voz questionou em seguida – Ele está morto? – Imediatamente afrouxei os dedos que seguravam o corpo de Wellington e ele caiu sob meus pés – Ele está morto! – acusou a voz impiedosa – Vo... vo... você...

_ Oh, Ivy... não...

_ Não! – eu afirmei – Eu não... NÃO! – eu gritei em cólera, esmurrando o tronco da árvore onde antes Wellington apoiava o corpo – NÃO!

Mais um carro passou pela rodovia, seus faróis iluminaram o local por um segundo apenas, o suficiente para que eu visualizasse a atrocidade que acabara de cometer. De início, eu me assustei com a cena que vi. Eu não pude entender como tudo aquilo havia acontecido, o que havia me levado a cometer tamanha barbárie? O sangue que ainda escorria dos ferimentos de Wellington se misturava ao meu próprio sangue. Então olhei para minhas mãos e as vi vermelhas. Foi quando um estrondo chamou minha atenção, um som alto e estridente como os rojões e fogos de artifício que Jean insistia em usar nas muitas recepções que fazia em Moscou. Eu me virei e vi o estuprador arrastando seu corpo em minha direção, ele mostrava os sinais do embate anterior, mas seus olhos enraivecidos e atentos estavam fixos em mim e, me alvejaram como milhões de flechas. Antes que eu pudesse reagir suas mãos fraquejaram, então um objeto escuro escorregou soltando um clarão avermelhado seguido de outro estouro. No mesmo instante, senti uma pontada no abdômen, baixei os olhos, mas não pude dizer se o sangue que escorria era meu ou de Wellington, ou mesmo do estuprador. Outra pontada me atingiu, ainda mais aguda e, instintivamente, minhas mãos se fecharam contra a ferida na tentativa de estancar o sangue.

_ Assassina! – ele disparou – Sua assassina! - e as palavras me feriram ainda mais que sua arma – ASSASSINA!

_ Não! Eu não... – eu balbuciei atordoada, sem saber o que dizer – Não! – eu não podia acreditar que _EU_ havia feito aquilo, mas, diante daquela cena, eu não podia mais negar. Eu realmente era uma assassina... Então, eu simplesmente fugi – NÃO! - gritei uma última vez e corri o mais rápido que pude, procurando a escuridão da floresta para esconder a vergonha e a culpa que sentia pelo que acabara de fazer.

Então uma tempestade surgiu de repente, surgiu do nada, surgiu inesperadamente e estava exercendo seu poder destruidor sobre mim. Rajadas de ventos chicoteavam meus cabelos furiosamente e, as árvores ao meu redor estalavam resistindo ao castigo do clima impiedoso. O vento foi ficando cada vez mais forte e violento, dificultando minha respiração. Mas em meu âmago, eu estava grata. Eu esperava que a chuva levasse embora aquele cheiro tão tentador que me chamava de volta aos homens. Estava frio, meus lábios estavam dormentes, mas eu sabia que não podia parar, eu precisava correr. Precisava fugir. _"Assassina! Assassina!"_ era tudo que eu conseguia ouvir enquanto forçava meus pés para longe daquela cena hedionda.

"_Oh, Meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz?" _Eu ficava me perguntando. E então, o cheiro do sangue que parecia impregnado em minha pele, _finalmente_ fez meu estômago revirar. Senti nojo, culpa, vergonha e finalmente medo. Percebi que estava ofegante, eu arfava o ar tão pesadamente que o som me lembrou um animal raivoso. Levei minhas mãos até os olhos e percebi que eles estavam cheios de sangue, com os meus dedos eu tentei remover aquela gosma deles; ouvi um barulho de sucção e comecei a enxergar de novo, então percebi que eu estava chorando e que as lágrimas estavam limpando o sangue dos meus olhos. De repente, me senti exausta e tudo começou a girar. Era como se a descarga de adrenalina que senti há poucos minutos atrás estivesse escoando de meu corpo rapidamente.

Vozes, tudo o que ouço são vozes em minha mente, falando, falando, me cobrando, me culpando. A noite está fria, escura e silenciosa. Só ouço as vozes em minha mente. Caminho lentamente e sem direção. Mal vejo onde meus pés me levam. Vejo as luzes de carros, piscando vermelhas, amarelas e brancas. Vozes, vozes, vozes em minha mente. Forço os pés a caminhar. Não sei para onde vou. Sigo pela floresta escura, pela simples inércia de não poder parar. As vozes não param em minha mente. Meus pés não param na terra fria em uma noite escura. Minha mente está confusa, não entendo o que as vozes me dizem, mas sei sobre o que elas falam. Não quero ouvir.

Um homem passa por mim, correndo com uma arma na mão. Olho para ele sem entender o que vejo. Dentes brancos me sorriem um riso macabro. Vejo o branco de seus olhos. Vejo o vermelho de seu sangue, ou será de meu sangue? Não sei mais. Não sinto dor. Não sinto nada. Vozes ainda falam em minha cabeça. Não sei de onde vêm. Vozes de mulher. Vejo sangue em minha roupa. Ouço vozes em minha mente. Uma criança chora. Não sei se é aqui ou apenas dentro de minha cabeça.

Sigo caminhando com passos trôpegos, sem saber para onde vou. Uma arma grita em minha mente. Olhos brancos estão ao meu redor. Dentes brancos e vermelhos piscam em todo lugar. Tapo os ouvidos para calar as vozes, mas elas falam por meus dedos. Vozes de mulher, choro de criança. Um riso macabro. Não consigo mais caminhar. As vozes não param em minha cabeça. Uma estrada reta e fria. Chão negro no meio da noite. As luzes da cidade distante lançam sombras longas e frias na terra escura. Me levanto e caminho no meio da noite. Não vejo o fim da floresta. A noite parece longa. As vozes ainda falam em minha mente. Vozes de mulher.

Sinto meus pés pisarem na areia fria e branca. A lua aparece escura sobre minha cabeça. As vozes me chamam, me acusam, me gritam e choram. A areia está fria e dura. Olhos vermelhos. A areia fria gela meus pés. O rosto molhado de lágrimas. Chove gelado. Meus braços estão caídos ao longo do corpo. Não consigo ver meu corpo. Não consigo ver as minhas mãos. As vozes continuam em minha cabeça. Não sinto mais meus pés. Vejo as manchas brancas da espuma. Ondas batendo numa praia fria. Água batendo em meus pés gelados. A noite escura. As vozes em minha mente. Um riso macabro e um choro de criança. Ouço uma voz de mulher. Não sei se é a mim que ela chama. Não sei quem eu sou. Não sei se ainda quero ser.

A água do mar escorre até meus pés congelados. As vozes me incriminam. Um homem passa por mim com uma arma na mão. Vozes, risos, vozes, vozes, choro. Vozes que gritam, que imploram, que me chamam, mas não sei mais quem sou.

Um cachorro negro me cheira os pés. Olho seus caninos vermelhos. Minhas mãos estão vermelhas. As vozes gritam em minha cabeça. Não entendo o que elas querem. Não ouço o mar batendo em minhas pernas e o frio adormece meu corpo. A espuma branca rodopia ao meu redor. Vozes me gritam na cabeça. Frio. A água salgada respinga em meus olhos. A lua parece desabar sobre minha cabeça, mas meus pés continuam caminhando. Não sei para onde eles me levam. Espumas rodeiam meu corpo. Vozes gritam em minha mente. Noite fria e escura. O luar vermelho mancha meu corpo. Um riso macabro, um homem com uma arma na mão. Caninos brancos me mordem as pernas. Não sinto o frio que adormece o corpo. Não entendo o que as vozes me dizem. Não quero ouvir meu nome. Um soluço abafado, uma mulher implora.

As vozes saem por meus ouvidos. Meus pés me levam para não sei onde e minha voz está muda. Não lembro meu nome. Não sinto mais o chão sob meus pés. Meu corpo está gelado e dormente. A lua desaba sobre mim, lua branca numa noite vermelha. Minhas mãos estão vermelhas. Está escuro e frio. A água salgada invade minha boca, tapa meus ouvidos. As vozes se calam uma a uma. A lua cai sobre minha cabeça. Fecho os olhos e vejo um rosto no silêncio da noite, meu próprio rosto definhando em desprezo.

Está frio. Está frio. Está frio.


	68. Chapter 14 Tres Estranhos

Meu coração estava batendo tão forte que pensei meu peito fosse explodir. Meus pés batem no chão tropeçando com medo. Meus pés batem a procura do chão. Meus pulmões queimam e eu tento desesperadamente respirar. Eu não sabia de quem ou do que eu estava correndo, mas alguém me seguia. Eu podia sentir sua presença. Minha mente estava em sobrecarga, adrenalina bombeamento meu corpo, derramando lágrimas de meus olhos. Senti o suor gotejando na parte de trás do meu pescoço como água em uma vidraça. O ar estava úmido e mofado, uma tempestade estava a caminho. Eu precisava sair. Eu precisava sair dos bosques.

A escuridão estava brincando comigo. As árvores estavam arranhando meu rosto, tentando agarrar-me com seus braços traiçoeiros. A lua me olhava com um divertimento macabro. Todas as criaturas da floresta estavam escondidas no mato, petrificadas de terror.

Sangue. O sangue estava secando em meus dedos, debaixo de minhas unhas, formando manchas escarlates tão escuras que me questionei por um momento se algum dia elas sairiam. Minhas mãos tremiam violentamente e minhas pernas pareciam gelatinas.

As primeiras gotas de chuva começavam a cair agora. Eu caí de joelhos e deixei minhas lágrimas misturarem-se com a chuva. Tateei meu corpo frio, mas não senti nada. Eu estava entorpecida. A chuva estava castigando o chão, esmurrando-o com cada gota que caía do céu. Eu estava encharcada até os ossos, meu cabelo colado em meu rosto, meu abdômen latejando com a dor que a ferida causara; e eu estava totalmente exaurida de energia. Eu só queria ir para casa. Eu só queria ir para casa.

Um estalo vindo de trás enviou uma onda de pavor por mim. Eu olhei ao redor pronta para lutar contra meu agressor. Não havia nada lá. Outro forte estalo veio de uma direção diferente. Virei-me rápido para ver o que estava fazendo o som... novamente, não havia nada. Eu estava apavorada. Eu continuei girando em círculos, virando minha cabeça de lado a lado, certificando-me que eu não seria emboscada.

A chuva tornava difícil decifrar tudo, mas eu notei três figuras nas sombras das árvores. Eles estavam encobertos sob o disfarce da noite e, de alguma forma não pareciam trabalhar juntos. Os três estavam separados por uma pequena, mas notável, distância. Aparentavam alheios uns aos outros. Um deles segurava um objeto em sua mão direita. Eles sabiam que eu os tinha visto, e ainda assim não fizeram nenhum avanço. Eles permaneceram escondidos, sob o manto da escuridão, imóveis e olhando fixamente para mim.

Eu não entendia, eu não sabia quem eram eles, mas eu sabia que não podia mais ficar ali. Então, me virei e corri...

A cada passo, vinha a imensa sensação de liberdade, como uma luz no final de um longo túnel escuro, enquanto a tempestade crescia e se tornava cada vez mais furiosa, enviando torrentes de e água em todas as direções. A lama e o sangue encharcaram meus jeans; minhas pernas e meus pés estavam submersos em poças escuras, mas eu não me importei. Eu precisava sair de lá de qualquer jeito. Cada som foi amplificado, já que ecoou por entre as árvores. Não havia sinais de vida, exceto as batidas ensurdecedoras de meu coração e minha respiração irregular. Forcei minhas pernas para continuar, apesar da surra que tomaram nessa noite. O primeiro raio de luz encheu o céu como o sol da meia-noite.

_ Já estou chegando, querida. - gargalhou uma profunda e rouca voz atrás de mim.

Um gemido escapou de meus lábios congelados quando virei minha cabeça para olhar para trás, por cima do meu ombro direito. Uma rajada enorme de vento fez meu cabelo encharcado grudar ainda mais no meu rosto, atrapalhando a minha visão. Eu arranhei meus olhos freneticamente, tentando desesperadamente tirar o cabelo deles. Então, de repente havia uma figura escura bem a minha frente. Eu forcei minha mente a voltar no tempo para ver o rosto sinistro do homem que tentou me agredir a poucas horas atrás. Mas este não era o mesmo, este era um outro homem. Este tinha um rosto branco como osso, marcado por profundas cicatrizes; com vinte e poucos anos, mas seus ferimentos o faziam parecer dez anos mais velho do que ele realmente era. Uma grande cicatriz descia da linha de seu cabelo escuro e encaracolado, passando pela sobrancelha até a ponta do seu nariz. Ele tinha outras cicatrizes marcando seu queixo pontudo e muitos ferimentos ao redor dos olhos. Mas apesar de suas marcas horrendas, ele mantinha o rosto sereno, friamente sereno. Não parecia haver maldade em seus olhos, somente dor. Seus olhos escuros, negros como todo o resto de seu corpo, me encaravam de uma forma estranha; não parecia ódio, mas era algo que eu jamais havia visto antes. Eu me assustei. Então, temendo que a escuridão daqueles olhos me tomasse eu corri e me lancei contra seu peito largo, como uma pancada e ele me segurou em seus braços fortes. Eu me retorci e lutei, mas seu punho de ferro me segurou no lugar. Ele me levantou do chão como uma criança. Tentei gritar, mas ele previu o que ia fazer e apertou a mão sobre minha boca. Eu mordi sua palma tão forte quanto eu podia, afundando os dentes em sua pele grossa.

Eu não ia morrer. Não depois de tudo que tive que fazer para chegar até aqui. Não assim, não esta noite.

Ele gemeu e me largou enquanto limpava a mão no peito. Eu cambaleei para trás e virei, preparando-me para correr, mas meu plano não deu certo. Duas figuras altas e magras, tão negras quanto o primeiro, estavam a alguns metros de distância de mim, mascarados pelas sombras e, imóveis como os ventos do verão. Senti uma respiração quente na minha nuca e depois tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Uma dor insuportável apareceu na parte inferior das minhas costas e eu gritei de horror, gritei com a dor. Lágrimas saltaram dos meus olhos transbordando pelas minhas bochechas dormentes enquanto a ferida em meu abdômen jorrava um fluxo intenso de sangue. Soltei um grito abafado quando me virei para encarar aqueles olhos, tão impiedosos e traiçoeiros.

_ Me ajude... – então ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me pegando de surpresa.

_"Ajudá-lo? Mas como?"_ pensei. Eu é que preciso de ajuda!

Quando percebi que a dor que sentia não vinha de uma nova ferida, mas da ferida infligida pelo estuprador, juntei as mãos pressionando para estancar o liquido quente que escorria pela minha roupa. E depois de entender que o estranho não havia me atacado, levantei os olhos para encará-lo e, mais uma vez, fui tomada pelo vislumbre daqueles estranhos olhos negros. Seu olhar tinha tanta intensidade que fez meu corpo vibrar em agonia. De repente, fui tomada por uma nova sensação. Senti meu corpo inteiro se aquecendo, lançando arrepios pelos braços, pescoço e nuca; meus dedos formigaram, implorando pelo toque daquele estranho.

Eu precisava tocá-lo. Eu precisava tocar aquele rosto distorcido pela dor, desfigurado pela solidão.

_ Quem é você? – perguntei, estendendo as mãos em sua direção. Ele não se moveu, na verdade, ele se afastou encolhendo os ombros como se temesse algum ataque – Eu... eu não... deixe-me ajudá-lo – eu pedi.

Notei que seu corpo relaxou um pouco e me aproximei ainda mais. Eu ainda não sei por que, mas eu precisava tocar seu rosto.

Faltavam apenas alguns centímetros para saciar o desejo crescente de meus dedos quando a imagem do estranho desapareceu, desintegrando-se como fumaça bem diante de meus olhos. Eu olhei em volta, não entendi o que havia acontecido; procurei por ele em todo lugar, por todas as sombras, mas ele havia sumido.

As outras duas figuras ainda permaneciam lá, paradas como dois fantasmas de pedra, perfeitamente imóveis, olhando-me com olhos cegos. Estes eram fortes, eu podia sentir. Um deles emanava autoridade, olhava-me com olhos frios e duros; parecia indiferente e distante, como se estivesse ali só para observar. O outro era tão quanto negro quantos os anteriores, mas a posição de sua cabeça, inclinada para o lado, transmitia curiosidade; ele parecia instigado por alguma coisa que vira em mim; seu casaco longo e antiquado me lembrou um manto com capuz e, de alguma foram parecia intensificar ainda mais a força daqueles olhos reluzentes e curiosos que analisavam cada centímetro do meu corpo. E ele parecia... sedento.

_ Ivy... – o terceiro estranho chamou sorrindo.

O branco de seus dentes me cegou por um momento, eu pisquei e quando abri meus olhos novamente estava tudo escuro de novo.

Está frio. Está frio. Está frio.

_"O que está acontecendo?"_ eu tentei gritar, mas quando abri minha boca senti meus pulmões saturados. Eu tinha perdido muito sangue, minha energia e adrenalina haviam se dissipado. Em desespero, eu procurei pelo ar e, minhas narinas arderam, minha garganta fechou. Quando meus olhos começaram a queimar percebi que era água, água salgada e escura me rodeava, restringindo meus movimentos. Meu corpo estava pesado e minhas pernas não me obedeciam mais, eu estava afundando e não tinha idéia de onde vinha tanta água. A escuridão me puxava para o fundo como um imã gigante, drenando minhas forças já quase extintas e, eu quis desistir.

_ Acorde agora, Nosferatus! – uma voz comandou, acendendo uma faísca dentro de mim. Eu tentei bater os pés, eu tentei subir, mas a água era impiedosa – Acorde agora! A transição ainda não terminou e você precisa acordar agora!

_"Eu estou tentando, droga!" _grunhi com raiva, _"Estou tentando, mas eu não consigo!"_ gritei em minha mente.

_ Você é patética! – ele respondeu – Patética fraca e... pequena – ele concluiu, soltando uma leve gargalhada no final.

Havia sarcasmo naquela voz, ele parecia estar zombando de mim, da minha dor, da minha agonia. E eu senti ódio! Eu quis encontrar o dono daquela voz e socar-lhe a boca com toda a minha força. O ódio me tomou e eu senti meu corpo enrijecendo pela fúria, eu busquei nas minhas entranhas mais profundas e encontrei a energia para tentar mais uma vez e, então eu subi em direção a luz acima de mim.

Quando emergi, instintivamente busquei pelo ar e ele me invadiu como se fosse a primeira vez que eu respirava. Eu lancei meus olhos para o céu e vi o clarão de um raio. Ouvi um estrondo e outro trovão ecoou de longe iluminando a praia distante.

_ Agora nade até lá! – ordenou a voz novamente e, dessa vez eu obedeci sem pensar.

Sem que eu notasse, minhas pernas e braços começaram a se coordenar em movimentos rítmicos e uniformes, levando-me de volta a margem. _"Eu não sabia que eu podia nadar assim..."_ pensei ironicamente e ri satisfeita comigo mesma.

Não demorou muito e eu senti o chão sob meus pés novamente, a areia dura da praia fornecia uma base firme o bastante para que eu pudesse caminhar. Mas assim que meu corpo deixou a água, senti minha energia sendo drenada novamente. Então, finalmente eu deixei que meu corpo descansasse e sucumbi; deixei meus olhos se fecharam e estava pronta para o abismo escuro do esquecimento quando me lembrei da voz. Cambaleante, eu levantei a cabeça uma última vez para procurar o dono daquela voz que embora sarcástica e rude, havia me salvado. Nas sombras escuras da floresta, bem no limiar onde as árvores cessavam e a praia começava, havia um homem. Uma sombra ainda mais escura que as sombras que a rodeavam. _"O dono da voz"_ eu concluí.

Com uma risada eu abri minha boca, mas antes que eu pudesse formar as palavras, ele virou-se para floresta novamente, sinalizando que iria me deixar.

_ Não vá... não me deixe aqui sozinha... – eu implorei.

Eu não tinha certeza se realmente tinha dito aquelas palavras ou se eu só tinha pensado nelas, mas elas pareciam audíveis para o estranho porque ele se deteve por alguns minutos, mas não disse mais nenhuma palavra para mim. Ele lentamente olhou para mim e, eu notei um resquício de contentamento em seu rosto. No entanto, assim que percebeu minha descoberta, ele se refez e seu rosto mudou. Agora não havia absolutamente nenhuma expressão em seu rosto, sem calor ou misericórdia em seus olhos.

_ Durma agora... – ele disse e eu senti cada célula do meu corpo relaxando com o comando – descanse.

_ Quem... quem é... – eu quis saber, mas minha voz havia me deixado.

Houve silêncio por alguns minutos, então o último estranho sumiu na floresta.

_ **_Io sono tuo SALVATORE..._**_ - ele disse e sua voz ecoou em minha mente enquanto minha consciência era novamente tomada de mim._


	69. Chapter 15 Invadindo Propriedade Privada

Eu acordei e tudo que pude ouvir eram meus próprios gritos. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido e não tinha de idéia de onde estava, mas eu precisava sair. Eu precisava continuar. Braços fortes me envolveram e me mantiveram na cama.

_ Hey, hey garota! – disse o dono dos braços – Calma! Eu não vou te machucar.

_ Quem é você? – eu gritei ainda me debatendo – Saia de cima de mim!

_ Joshua! – ouvi alguém chamar do outro cômodo. Eu não ouvi passos, mas em segundos um homem alto e forte entrou no quarto – O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou irritado e foi recolhendo o cobertor, o travesseiro e outras coisas que eu havia jogado no chão durante a "luta".

_ Eu não sei! Eu vim aqui pegar meu violão e essa louca começou a gritar do nada... eu não fiz nada! Juro! Ela começou a se bater que nem um peixe fora d'água do nada!

_ Joshua... – ameaçou o homem – Eu já falei...

_ Já disse que não fiz nada, vô! Só vim pegar meu violão! Esse ainda é meu quarto, afinal de contas, não é? – o menino retrucou e bufando, se pôs para fora do quarto. Foi então que eu notei que Joshua não passava de um menino, treze ou talvez quatorze anos no máximo.

_ Me desculpe, meu neto é meio... xereta...

"_Neto?"_ eu pensei. Esse homem não parecia ter mais que trinta anos, ele não poderia ter um... _"neto"_ podia? Ainda assim, ele tinha um olhar antigo, sábio talvez. Era algo que não combinava com sua aparência, como se seus olhos tivessem envelhecido e, o resto de seu corpo tivesse congelado no tempo. Mas, ainda assim, ele não tinha _cara _de avô.

_ É... – Paul disse e soltou um ruidoso pigarro, depois puxou uma cadeira e se ajeitou ao lado da cama – Eu me casei cedo... bem cedo. – explicou, percebendo minha confusão – Eu sou Paul. – ele terminou estendendo a mão direita para mim.

Retribuí o gesto automaticamente e, nos cumprimentamos; mas depois de algumas "sacudidas", Paul ainda não havia soltado minha mão. Ele me encarava com seus olhos cerrados como se estivesse esperando que eu dissesse algo.

_ E você... – ele balbuciou meio sem graça e, percebendo minha inércia, ele finalmente perguntou – Qual o seu nome, menina?

_ Ah! Eu sou... eu me chamo... – o nome estava na ponta da minha língua, mas por algum motivo ele não saía – Eu me chamo... – eu tentei vasculhar minha memória, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar do meu próprio nome – Eu... eu...

_ Amnésia... – Paul disse pensativo.

_ Não! Não, não... - Eu não sabia o meu nome, mas com certeza não era Amnésia! – Eu não... – Paul soltou uma gargalhada e eu corei.

"_Ah, Meu Deus! Como eu posso ser tão idiota? É claro que meu nome não é Amnésia, não foi isso que ele quis dizer."_

_ Desculpa... é que... eu... – gaguejei sem saber o que dizer – eu não me lembro! Eu não sei porquê, mas eu não me lembro do meu nome! – quando terminei percebi que estava soluçando. Eu estava chorando e nem sabia o motivo do meu descontrole.

_ Ow! Calma, calma... não tem problema. Eu não ligo, não ligo! – ele repetia nervoso e balançava as mãos sem saber o que fazer - Você não precisa ter um nome, eu não me importo!

_ Mas eu tenho um nome! – eu gritei – Só... só... não me lembro qual é... – eu chorei engasgando em soluços cada vez mais altos.

_ Tá... tá tudo bem. A gente... a gente pode inventar um nome, se você quiser.

_ Inventar... um nome?

_ É!

_ Que nome?

_ Ah... não sei... pode ser... Amnésia!

Eu ri. Paul riu. E o momento de descontração levou minha angústia embora.

_ Salvatore...

_ Ah? – eu perguntei e me virei para ver o dono dessa nova voz.

_ Ela ficava repetindo isso, Salvatore... - no batente da porta havia um outro homem, era mais velho que Paul, mas tinha exatamente o mesmo tipo físico que ele, só que com alguns dez ou vinte anos a mais. Provavelmente um irmão mais velho ou tio ou algum parente...

_ Oh, Ian... – Paul disse, voltando a sua seriedade de antes – você já chegou?

_ Joshua me ligou, disse que ela – o homem sinalizou para mim com a cabeça – tinha acordado, então resolvi vir...

_ Sim, sim... Ah... ela acordou agora pouco, mas parece que está com... – Paul soltou um sorriso interno – amnésia, não se lembra do nome e, acredito que...

_ De onde você é? – Ian interrompeu Paul rudemente – Como veio parar aqui? Quem... quem fez isso com você?

_ Ahn... eu... eu...

_ Ian! Já disse que ela não se lembra!

_ Ora, pai! Ela não tem sinais de trauma, não pode ter batido a cabeça com tanta força pra esquecer as coisas assim. Isso é ridículo! Ela só pode estar fingindo.

_ Não! – eu gritei, revoltada com as acusações - Me desculpe... eu... eu realmente... não me lembro como vim parar aqui e... e... – minhas palavras começaram a falhar e só percebi que tinha voltado a chorar quando um soluço alto escapou de meu peito – me desculpe...

_ Chega, Ian! – Paul ordenou e se levantou da cadeira – A menina precisa de tempo! Não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

_ E como você pode ter tanta certeza? Não sabemos quem ela é. E acompanhada de _quem_ estava...

_ Ian! – Paul gritou dessa vez e foi como se um botão tivesse sido desligado em Ian porque ele abaixou a cabeça no mesmo instante, murmurou algo inteligível, mas não disse mais nenhuma palavra – Perdoe meu f... Ian... é que... isso tudo é muito novo para todos nós e não sabemos como lidar com... com essa situação. – Paul tentou amenizar – Você precisa descansar agora, durma um pouco. – então, ele seguiu até a porta puxando Ian pelo braço – Mas se você precisar de alguma coisa...

Fiz que "sim" com a cabeça e sussurrei um "obrigada!", Paul retribuiu com um sorriso fraco e deixou o quarto levando Ian consigo.

Eu fiquei lá por um tempo, quieta, tentando não fazer barulho, tentando forçar minha memória, mas não havia nada. Nenhuma lembrança, nenhum nome... somente algumas imagens embaralhadas e confusas que não faziam sentido algum. Quanto mais eu pensava, mais perdida eu ficava. Não fazia sentido nenhum, eu não me lembrava do meu próprio nome, eu não lembrava se eu tinha uma família ou amigos, irmãos... mãe... um pai... não, eu não sentia que tinha um pai. Na verdade, ainda que não soubesse o porquê, eu tinha certeza que _eu_ não tinha um pai. Mas eu me lembrava de algumas coisas. Eu sabia que gostava de Shakespeare, filmes de faroeste, do verde das árvores durante o verão... eu gostava de sol, não de tomar sol, mas da luz do sol, o jeito como tudo mudava quando a luz do sol surgia de manhã. E eu gostava de pipoca, e de leite com chocolate, e de pão...

Meu estômago roncou. Todo aquele _exercício_ estava me deixando faminta, mas eu achei melhor continuar ali e esperar até que alguém viesse me chamar. Talvez, eles se lembrassem que eu precisava comer em algum momento.

Eu tentei dormir, mas o sono não vinha. E toda vez que eu fechava os olhos imagens estranhas saltavam da escuridão. Não era nada nítido ou familiar, nada que lembrasse... nada! Havia tantos rostos que eu não conhecia, lugares que eu não sabia onde ficavam e, essa urgência dentro de mim. Essa urgência... era um sentimento estranho, como se houvesse alguma coisa que eu precisava fazer. Alguma coisa ou alguém que eu precisava encontrar... e isso era frustrante! Eu me senti impotente e patética.

Minha cabeça estava latejando e eu já começava a sentir náuseas de tanta fome quando Joshua, o moleque que tentou me agarrar, apareceu.

_ Tá brava comigo ainda? – ele perguntou, só com a cabeça na porta.

_ Não... – respondi, tentando ser educada.

_ Então, eu posso entrar?

_ Esse ainda é o seu quarto, não é?

Ele riu e, sem constrangimento nenhum entrou e foi logo se sentando do meu lado na cama. Joshua tinha um jeito descontraído e tranquilo, como toda criança deveria ter.

_ Então... eu me chamo Joshua...

_ É... eu sei.

_ Errr... – ele disse, me analisando com olhos curiosos e faceiros – Ahn... seu... – ele apontou para meu cabelo e soltou uma risadinha envergonhada – seu cabelo tá parecendo um ninho de rato!

_ Ahn... tá? – eu perguntei retórica e imediatamente tateei o topo da minha cabeça. E... Joshua tinha razão! Um verdadeiro ninho de rato! – É! Parece que está mesmo... – eu reconheci enquanto tentava desfazer os horríveis nós daquele _ninho_. Eu devia estar ridícula, eu me sentia ridícula.

_ Não! – ele disse, segurando minha mão – Depois você tira, deixa assim... tá engraçado!

_ Hummm... acho que vou ter que raspar a cabeça.

_ Sério? Eu já raspei minha cabeça! Quer dizer, meu avô raspou minha cabeça uma vez...

_ É mesmo? E por que? Piolho? – eu provoquei.

_ Não! Eu não tenho piolho! É que... uma vez, eu grudei um chiclete no meu cabelo e... daí eu tentei tirar, mas ele não queria sair de jeito nenhum. Aí, eu peguei uma tesoura e...

_ Não! Você não fez isso, fez?

_ Arran! – Joshua afirmou orgulhoso como se gabasse de um feito incrível – Fiz sim. Mas o vovô Paul não gostou do corte que eu tinha inventado, sabe? E raspou tudinho... e eu fiquei careca durante um tempão.

_ Você deve ter ficado esquisito...

_ Por que?

_ Ah, sei lá... não consigo imaginar você careca. Acho que sua cabeça deve ter ficado ainda maior...

_ Ainda maior? Como assim? Cê acha que eu cabeçudo?

_ Ahn... só um pouquinho – eu continuei a provocar.

_ Mentira, tá? Eu não sou cabeçudo! – ele disse e foi correndo até o espelho que ficava atrás da porta - Eu tenho uma cabeça perfeitamente normal – concluiu apalpando a cabeça, todo preocupado.

Joshua era uma criança vivida e energética, um pré-adolescente, na verdade. Mas era tão fácil conversar com ele, não havia maldade e nem desconfiança em suas palavras. E isso era bom.

Meu estômago roncou mais uma vez.

_ Cê tá com fome?

_ Humm... um pouco – eu menti.

_ Tá, então peraí.

_ Aonde você vai? – eu perguntei – Joshua? – mas ele já havia saído.

Não demorou muito e Joshua estava de volta com um prato cheio de coisas; eu estava faminta mesmo e não me importei em parecer educada ou algo assim. Devorei tudo num minuto.

_ Obrigada. – eu disse, ainda com a boca cheia.

_ Quer mais?

_ Humm... não. Já estou cheia, obrigada. Joshua? Onde está Paul? E... – eu quis perguntar de Ian, mas a lembrança da conversa anterior me deteve.

_ Ele tá lá fora conversando com os outros.

_ Outros? – _e haviam mais?_ – Que outros?

_ O Ian, o Simon... o Liam e os velhos do Conselho...

_ Que... que Conselho?

_ Você num sabe mesmo onde está? – Joshua perguntou fazendo uma careta, eu fiz que "não" com a cabeça e ele continuou – A gente mora numa Reserva... tipo uma aldeia... tipo... a gente é uma tribo, entende?

_ Tipo... tipo tribo de índios?

_ É... – ele respondeu dando de ombros, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, e eu fosse a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo – Nós somos os Quilleutes, você não viu as placas?

_ Mas, que placas?

_ As placas de aviso que dizem que você não pode entrar aqui sem autorização... quer dizer, não _podia..._

Eu não me lembrava de nenhuma placa; bom, eu não me lembrava de nada, então era normal que eu não me lembrasse de ter invadido uma propriedade privada!

_ Não. Eu não vi nenhuma placa.

_ Como não? Elas estão em todo lugar!

_ Ahn... eu não vi.

_ Humm... – Joshua murmurou e ficou pensativo por alguns instantes – É verdade que você num lembra nem do seu nome?

_ É...

_ Mas como?

_ Ah, sei lá... só sei que eu não me lembro! – respondi um pouco chateada com a pergunta.

_ Cê é engraçada!

_ Sou? Por que?

_ Cê faz bico quando fica brava...

_ É?

_ Arran – Joshua afirmou, torcendo a boca - Hein, quer ir lá na sala e ouvir o que eles tão falando?

_ Ahn... eu não... eu acho que é m...

_ Vem! – ele disse puxando minha mão – Vem logo!

Nós caminhávamos a passos curtos e cuidadosos pelo corredor escuro até chegar a pequena salinha de TV; Joshua ficava fazendo gracinhas, imitando o jeito que desenhos animados caminham e fazendo caretas a todo instante.

_ Pára! – eu disse, me segurando para não rir de suas brincadeiras.

_ Vem! – ele disse, gesticulando com as mãos para a janela da sala.

_ Não!

_ Deixa de ser besta! Vem logo!

E eu não pude resistir, eu também queria ouvir o que o Conselho estava falando de mim. Eles estavam falando de mim, eles só podiam estar falando da estranha sem memória que havia invadido a Reserva deles...

_ Ela não pode ficar aqui! – dizia Ian, levantando os braços com gestos nervosos.

_ Mas ela não tem para onde ir... – respondeu um senhor de idade bastante avançada que estava sentado a sua frente.

_ Isso não é problema nosso. Não conhecemos ela e não sabemos o que ela quer!

_ Ela não se lembra de nada, Ian. – Paul tentava apaziguar os ânimos de Ian – Não podemos simplesmente mandá-la embora.

_ Então chamem _eles_! – disse um rapaz que estava ao lado de Ian.

_ _Eles_ não viriam até aqui só por causa disso...

_ Como você pode saber? A gente nunca tentou! – perguntou um outro rapaz.

No total havia nove homens na tal reunião do Conselho, quatro eram bem jovens com dezoito ou vinte anos e três anciões, _"o Conselho"_ eu pensei; e então havia Paul e Ian que pareciam ter iniciado uma discussão.

_ _Eles_ não podem voltar! Nós vamos resolver isso por aqui mesmo, como sempre resolvemos.

_ Isso ainda não foi decidido e não é você quem nos dirá o que fazer.

_ Pai? Você não se lembra mais o que aconteceu na última vez que _eles_ estavam aqui?

_ É claro que ele se lembra! – respondeu um dos mais jovens – Ele estava aqui!

_ Fica quieto, moleque! Você não sabe do que está falando.

_ Ian! Não fale assim com Noah. Você está nervoso, discutiremos isso depois... – Paul tentava finalizar a discussão.

_ Não! Vamos resolver isso agora! – Ian não estava disposto a colaborar – Já não basta aquele... aquele... aquela coisa do Gray andando por nossas terras como fosse dono de alguma coisa. Eu não vou permitir que o Clã volte aqui para acabar com a nossa paz de novo.

Os anciões murmuravam palavras que eu não podia entender, pareciam abalados com as palavras de Ian.

_ Filho, o Clã nos deu tudo que temos agora. – Paul disse num tom quase inaudível, mas pela posição que o resto do Conselho assumiu, eu presumi que ele falava sério dessa vez – O ambulatório, nossas casas, a própria Reserva foi conseguida através da ajuda deles... nós devemos muito a _eles_. E Dorian Gray... – Paul enfatizou o nome - tem a minha permissão para caminhar por estas terras - Todos se calaram de uma vez, pareciam submissos à declaração de Paul – Até que eu diga o contrário! - e Ian, mesmo que ainda furioso, havia se redimido e permanecia com a cabeça baixa.

E assim, a reunião terminou.


	70. Chapter 16 Segredos

Ainda faltavam algumas horas para o amanhecer quando senti o já familiar calafrio percorrendo minha espinha. Todas as noites, um pouco antes dos primeiros raios de sol invadirem o quarto, eu sentia a presença de alguém, como se houvesse alguém me observando. Era uma sensação estranha, uma mistura de medo e curiosidade.

Foi na minha terceira noite na casa de Paul quando tudo começou; eu acordei exatamente às três horas e trinta e três minutos e vi em frente à porta do quarto, um homem. Cabelos negros cortados rentes, usando grossas vestes igualmente escuras. Estava em pé apoiado no batente da porta, fumando um cigarro negro, enchendo o quarto de fumaça e medo. A escuridão era total, mas o homem estava ali, na minha frente, como se iluminado por uma luz fraca. Fechei os olhos apavorada e escondi a cabeça debaixo do cobertor.

"_É um sonho, um resto de sonho,"_ eu disse a mim mesma. _"Impossível"_ eu pensei. Mas era tão real que eu poderia tocá-lo se tivesse coragem para me levantar. Mesmo debaixo do cobertor que me sufocava cada vez mais, eu podia sentir o cheiro da fumaça asfixiante entrando pelas frestas da cama.

"_Coragem. Coragem. Coragem. É hora de mostrar coragem! Só uma espiadinha"_. Mas apesar de minhas súplicas, a coragem não vinha. Eu estava sozinha naquele quarto escuro. _"Coragem!"_ Abaixei devagar o cobertor, tentei acostumar os olhos à densa escuridão da madrugada sem lua, olhando primeiro para o teto. Deixei o cobertor na altura do queixo, levantei a cabeça na direção da porta agora de olhos fechados. Respirei fundo e abri os olhos relutante e tremendo. A brancura cega, a fumaça asfixiante, o silêncio ensurdecer e, o homem imóvel e... lindo. Mesmo macabro ele era mesmo lindo, como um verdadeiro deus grego. Não pude evitar o vislumbre que a figura daquele homem me causou, ele realmente era lindo! E ele continuava parado na porta do quarto, exatamente na mesma posição. Imóvel, olhos fixos em mim como se nada mais pudesse fazer. Porem, mesmo a beleza daquela visão não afastou o medo. Um medo cada vez maior. Vontade de gritar, chamar por Paul, Josh e até mesmo por Ian dormindo no quarto ao lado, mas só consegui me enrolar debaixo do cobertor.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, quanto tempo suportei a falta de ar debaixo daquelas cobertas grossas, pesadas, cheirando a guarda-roupa. Não sei se dormi e acordei ou se dormi e sonhei; perdi aos poucos a noção do tempo, das coisas, dos pensamentos, só desejava o amanhecer.

_ Garota estúpida! – o homem murmurou sarcástico e ácido, soltando um riso apático no final.

Então, ouvi o barulho das pesadas janelas de madeira se abrindo. Josh puxou meu cobertor, estranhando aquele exagero todo.

_ Fez frio essa noite, hein? - Sim. Frio, medo. Depois o calor debaixo do cobertor, fumaça, o cheiro do cigarro.

_ Quem fuma aqui nessa casa, Josh? – eu perguntei ríspida, tentando esconder meu terror.

_ Oh, bom dia pra você também! – Josh disse, dobrando cuidadosamente o cobertor e abrindo as janelas – Como assim? Ninguém, oras! Vovô mataria o primeiro que ousasse tocar num cigarro!

_ Mas... mas... tinha alguém fumando aqui! Você não está sentindo?

_ Sentindo o que? Cê tá ficando louca?

_ O cheiro! O cheiro de cigarro!

Josh parou por um segundo, se esforçando para captar algum odor.

_ Não. Nada! É... – hesitou, revirando os olhos em seguida – Cê tá ficando louca! – ele afirmou dessa vez e seguiu para a cozinha.

Nunca mais vi o estranho homem, mas a sua voz me acompanha desde então, sempre sarcástica, sempre rude e indiferente. Ás vezes, vejo coisas mais tenebrosas em meus sonhos e quando a consciência volta, a primeira coisa que ouço é _"Garota estúpida",_ então, eu fecho os olhos e espero que a imagem desapareça lentamente até ficar apenas o medo do que foi, do que pode vir dessas noites incompreensíveis.

O tempo passava rápido na aldeia dos Quileuttes e a cada dia eu descobria algo novo sobre a misteriosa tribo que me acolhera. Paul tinha uma borracharia na beira da estrada e só voltava ao anoitecer, Ian passava o tempo todo fora de casa ou se retirava assim que eu chegava e, as férias escolares de Josh já haviam terminado e desde então o tédio preenchia meu dia. Para compensar o mal estar que eu causava na família eu cuidava da casa e cozinhava para eles. Assim, eu alternava as horas entre os afazeres domésticos e pequenas caminhas pela praia de La Push, já que a floresta que rodeava a aldeia me fora proibida por Paul depois que Josh e eu "acidentalmente" ultrapassamos o limite permitido para cortar o caminho até o cemitério.

__ Aqui! Aqui... são eles! - Josh queria me mostrar o túmulo de seus pais falecidos há alguns anos atrás num acidente de carro, além de outros ancestrais mais antigos e algumas pessoas que aparentemente deixaram um marco na história dos Quileuttes – Este é Billy Black, meu bisavô e estes são meus pais – ele disse, esboçando um sorriso fraco – e... bem, este é meu irmãozinho..._

__ Oh... Josh... eu sinto muito._

__ Não... tudo bem. Pra falar a verdade, eu nem me lembro muito deles..._

__ Josh..._

__ Tá tudo bem, Amy! – Amy era como Josh resolveu me chamar, Amy de Amnésia. E por mais que fosse bobo e infantil, era bom ter um nome, visto que todos os outros só me chamavam de menina, garota ou no caso de Paul e os anciões, criança. - O que foi? Você conhecia ele?_

__ Quem? – perguntei, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam sem razão aparente._

__ O xerife!_

__ Humm... não. Me desculpe, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, é só que... que... essa... essa mensagem é tão bonita. _

_**Durante a nossa vida conhecemos pessoas que vem e que ficam,  
Outras que, vem e passam.  
Existem aquelas que vêm, ficam e depois de algum tempo se vão.  
Mas existem aquelas que vêm e se vão com uma enorme vontade de ficar...**_

_**Não importe quanto o tempo passe**__**, nossa memória vai se lembrar de você assim, como na foto! Até o dia em que nos encotremos de novo, pai!**_

_**Bella e Angel Swan.**_

__ Charlie Swan... _

__ Humm... ele era... ele fazia parte da tribo também? – eu quis saber por não reconhecer os peculiares traços Quilleutes no rosto daquele homem._

__ Não. O xerife Swan não era daqui. Ele era um "cara pálida" como você... mas o vô Paul disse que ele foi um grande amigo da tribo e ajudou muito a gente, sabe? Hey, peraí! Você meio que se parece com ele, né?_

__ Aí, você pirou, moleque?_

__ Ah, tá... é... – Josh riu – só lembra um pouco, talvez... Hey olhe aqui! Este é o meu tataravô Billy Black, vem ver! – ele disse, agora apontando para a lápide ao lado, cuidadosamente esculpida e adornada por vários lobos._

__ Uau! Isso é muito legal, Josh! – eu disse enquanto pensava na obsessão dos Quilleutes por lobos; todas as casas da aldeia possuíam o mesmo brasão incrustado na porta de entrada: dezesseis enormes lobos alinhados uniformemente como uma guarda pronta para o ataque. Foi quando passei os olhos pela data esculpida na lápide de Billy Black; minha mente processou os números rapidamente, revisei uma e duas vezes e, ainda assim os cálculos não batiam – Josh? – ele não respondeu, apenas levantou as sobrancelhas concentrado na tarefa de tirar as folhas secas que cobriam o túmulo de seu tataravô – Josh, como Billy Black pode ser seu tataravô?_

__ Ah, sei lá! Como essas coisas normalmente acontecem? – ele respondeu casualmente – Ele é o pai do pai, ou melhor, da mãe do pai do meu pai, entende Amy? _

__ Humm... não exatamente. Quer dizer, não! Eu não entendi. Mas não é isso que eu quis dizer, Josh. O que eu quero saber é: como Billy Black pode ser seu tataravô se ele morreu há menos de cinqüenta anos? Vocês, Quilleutes se casam tipo... com cinco anos de idade? – eu ri - Ou crescem mais rápido do que as pessoas normais? – continuei num tom de zombaria, tentando provocar._

__ Nem um, nem outro... – ele respondeu repentinamente resignado._

__ O que foi?_

__ Ahn... eu não posso falar sobre essas coisas com você, Amy... não tenho permissão. Desculpa._

__ Não tem permissão? Como assim? É algum tipo de segredo da tribo? Ah! Me conta, me conta, Josh! – pedi, cutucando suas costelas magras procurando faze-lo rir novamente._

__ Não posso, Amy. É sério, não posso._

__ Ian? Foi Ian que disse isso?_

__ Não._

__ Então quem foi?_

__ Ninguém, Amy. É só... eu não posso falar! – ele disse antes de sair correndo e me deixar sozinha com essa recente nova curiosidade._


	71. Chapter 17 Sonhos

_**Não me sinto bem, as coisas mudaram de lugar, como tudo mudou assim? Será que é um pesadelo? **_

_**Sozinha, trancada em meu quarto, vejo tudo se modificar e não posso fazer nada, estou ficando louca...**_

_**Escuto **__**vozes**__**, elas me atormentam não me deixam dormir, parece que tem algo aqui, não estou sozinha.**_

_**Sinto sua presença, sinto a força do mal. O que quer comigo? Quem é você?**_

_**Às vezes, me sinto possuída.**_

_**O que são esses vultos, essas vozes, quem está ai?**_

_**Estou ficando louca...**_

_**Deus, você existe? Por que não me escuta? Por que você não aparece aqui?Como posso acreditar se no momento mais difícil da minha vida, estou sozinha?**_

_**Quero uma resposta para tudo isso, alguém me escuta, por favor...**_

_**Eu grito, mas ninguém me ouve. Eu choro, mas ninguém vê...**_

_**Instinto de vingança e morte, pensamentos obscuros, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não sou assim, não quero ser assim. **_

_**O que está acontecendo comigo?**_

_**Quem sou eu? Alguém pode me responder? POR FAVOR...**_

Ultimamente não estava me sentindo bem, minha cabeça doía com maior frequente e os analgésicos já não faziam efeito. Há dois dias, Paul sugeriu que eu procurasse um médico, mas os olhares de desaprovação de Ian me convenceram a esperar um pouco. Voltando para casa com os braços cheios de sacolas e compras, eu me acomodava num dos bancos da condução, dava preferência a lugares próximos a janelas com bancos altos, talvez minha baixa estatura ou a falta de auto estima influenciassem nessa escolha. Ao descer do ônibus avistei Paul sentado em frente da borracharia a espera de um novo cliente ou talvez torcendo, como eu, que esse dia tedioso e quente terminasse enfim; acenei e segui meu caminho. Estava escurecendo rápido naqueles dias de verão e eu precisava preparar o jantar antes que todos chegassem em casa. Então, a dor de cabeça voltou a me incomodar, um incômodo já rotineiro, para falar a verdade, mas dessa vez foi diferente, eu começava a escutar a voz cada vez mais alta e freqüente. _"Com o dia cheio e esse calor infernal que não dá trégua, as pessoas tem todo o direito de ver e ouvir coisas..."_ pensei.

Sem dar muita importância entrei em casa e resolvi que precisava de um banho antes de continuar minha lida doméstica. Alcancei a toalha estendida na janela do meu quarto e segui para o banheiro. Limpa e com os cabelos ainda respingando água para apaziguar o calor intenso daquela tarde, pus-me a procurar algo para cozinhar. A velha geladeira vermelha de Paul não me animava muito, mas não precisávamos de muito e desde que eu começara a cuidar da casa, ninguém nunca havia reclamado das refeições, nem mesmo o chato do Ian.

Feita a refeição e com a cozinha arrumada, todos se despediram e rumaram para seus respectivos quartos. Já era tarde e ainda era quarta feira, havia metade da semana de tédio e solidão pela frente, mas eu não podia reclamar. Josh e Ian já dormiam quando Paul passou pela sala para dar boa noite e agradecer pelo jantar antes de também cair em sono profundo, o que não demorava mais do que cinco minutos; e a partir daí minhas noites eram recheadas de barulhentos roncos, imagens e algumas vezes vozes.

As luzes da casa estavam todas apagadas, com exceção a da sala, onde eu mantinha a televisão ligada em um filme de terror, morria de medo, mas assistia mesmo assim. Apesar de exausta, insisti em terminar o filme, em meio a cochilos. Entre um intervalo e outro decidi ir ao banheiro, no meio do corredor ouvi um som alto como uma explosão e muitas luzes fortes. _"Será uma aeronave? Não, não... não é comum passar aviões por essa região e nem tem um aeroporto por essas redondezas!"_ pensei. O que mais me estranhava era a paz em que os outros dormiam ninguém acordou. Olhei pela janela e todos da vizinhança ainda repousavam. _"Só eu ouvi isso..."._

Sem saber o que poderia ser teimei em seguir até a porta de entrada, mas talvez pela angústia e pelas minhas mãos trêmulas, eu não consegui sequer segurar o trinco. As luzes faziam sombras na porta, o que me assustava ainda mais. No desespero esbarrei na chave e ela caiu, me abaixei para alcançá-las e foi então que eu percebi uma movimentação, como passos de um lado para o outro na porta, e pela fresta pus-me a observar aqueles vultos. As sombras se moviam rápido demais e a claridade ofuscava meus olhos, impedindo-me de identificar alguém ou... algo. Neste exato momento, algo se aproxima numa velocidade incrível, eu podia sentir sua presença do outro lado da porta. Minha cabeça começou a latejar como se fosse explodir, o medo, o estresse me deixou atônita e paralisada. Ainda de joelhos sob o vão da porta, fechei os olhos e vi cores numa imensidão escura, feixes de luzes vermelhas, amarelas, azuis, eram como raios numa noite sem tempestade. Respirei fundo e consegui abrir meus olhos voltando o olhar curioso em direção a rua só para me apavorar ainda mais. Havia algo que eu não podia identificar nem como animal nem como humano, e aquilo me olhava. Instintivamente me levantei e conclui que uma pessoa sensata começaria a gritar e correr, porém eu não era sensata e na minha estupidez não pude evitar dar uma última espiada pela janela. E ele estava lá também, com seus dois enormes olhos negros. Olhos mais escuros do que a própria noite, imobilizada eu não pude sequer ver a parte branca deles, não pude identificar nenhum detalhe, talvez eu não quisesse realmente. Aquilo ainda olhava para mim, tentei me afastar, mas algo me chamava. A voz... a voz...

_ Nosfetarus... – ainda estava longe e fraca – Nosferatus!

_ O que... quem... quem é você? O que você quer de mim? Meu Deus, Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo? O que está acontecendo comigo? – eu me questionava se aquilo era real ou se não passava de mais uma de minhas alucinações – O que você quer? Por que você não me deixa em paz?

A porta começou a vibrar devagar, mas os tremores foram ficando cada vez mais fortes e altos como se a criatura tentasse derrubá-la.

_ Socorro! Paul? Ian? Josh? Socorro! – meus esforços eram inúteis, ninguém naquela casa parecia me ouvir.

_ Ora, garota estúpida! Pare com isso!

_ Quem é você? Me deixe em paz! Vai embora!

_ Antes eu pudesse... – aquilo retrucou sarcástico.

_ Vai pro inferno!

Ele riu.

_ Inferno? Eu já fui e voltei... Garota estúpida! – fez piada.

Ele riu de novo e a porta começou a tremer ainda mais forte, o barulho era extremamente alto, mas a casa continuava negligente ao que me acontecia. Era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo somente comigo, só eu vi, só eu ouvi, gritava e ninguém me atendia.

A porta veio abaixo, assustada gritei com a cena e esperei pelo pior. Olhei para trás e vi a porta destruída no chão da salinha, havia uma sombra que parecia humana, mas ele se movia devagar demais como se flutuasse pelo chão. Acho que entrei em choque, pois não conseguia me mover, a voz não saia. Nunca tinha sentido tanto medo em toda minha vida. Já ouvira muitas estórias de fantasmas e mitos, Josh adorava me assustar, mas nunca acreditei em nada e jamais pensei que essas coisas pudessem acontecer a mim.

Aquilo caminhou lentamente em minha direção, não sei como, mas tirei forças de algum lugar e consegui ao menos rastejar-me pelo corredor. Estava decidida a sobreviver. Eu era lenta demais, meu esforço não valeria muito. Senti a mão da criatura na minha perna esquerda, era fria e dura como pedra. Ele me segurou com força, tanta força que parecia que minha perna se partiria ao meio se eu não o detivesse. Senti medo, muito medo, mas não havia mais espaço para o medo, minha vida estava em jogo. Me voltei para a criatura e o encarei furiosa, com um único movimento avancei sobre ele estapeando-o e arranhando seu rosto ainda escondido nas sombras.

_ Arrrrrr! – ele chiou – Sua... sua... – depois soltou uma gargalhada macabra – Nem tão estúpida assim, não é? – ele agarrou minhas pernas novamente, puxando para fora e esfolando minhas costas no concreto.

_ Não me machuque, por favor! – supliquei.

Então se virou e como se estivesse comovido pelo meu pedido segurou minha cabeça em suas mãos.

_ Não tema! – ele disse mudando o tom de sua voz repentinamente – Não vou te machucar, não conseguiria mesmo que quisesse. – murmurou e deixou que a fraca luz da lua finalmente iluminasse seu rosto.

_ Você! – eu disse reconhecendo aquelas feições. Era ele, o homem negro que visitava meu quarto durante a noite – O que você quer de mim?

Ele hesitou por alguns segundos, depois suspirou balançando a cabeça em resignação.

_ Oh, Ivy... se você soubesse como isso é difícil para mim...

"_Difícil? Difícil para ele? Eu é que sou atacada no meio da noite, estou apavorada e toda machucada e é difícil para ele?"_

_ O que você quer dizer?

Ele se levantou e caminhou para a porta e, por um minuto eu pensei que ele havia desistido.

_ Você sabe como é difícil para um ser como eu suplicar por ajuda? Ainda mais para uma criatura tão... tão... estúpida como você?

_ Ajuda? Eu... eu não... eu não tenho nada a oferecer. Deixe-me em paz!

_ Eu sei... eu sei que você não tem... – ele afirmou arrogante e esnobe – ainda...

_ O que...

_ Chegará o dia, minha cara Ivy... em que você será a mais poderosa criatura desta terra, cobiçada e invejada por tudo e todos e, será nesse dia em que eu precisarei de você.

_ E... e... eu?

Ainda com o olhar perdido no horizonte, ele balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

_ Mas eu não sou hipócrita, Ivy. Sei que nada é de graça. Portanto, estou aqui essa noite para lhe conceder um desejo.

"_Desejo?"_ eu pensei_. "Tipo... tipo... ele é tipo... um gênio da lâmpada ou algo assim?"_

_ Não seja estúpida! – ele gritou revirando os olhos – Será que você não pode parar de ser tão idiota por um minuto?

_ Oh! Eu...

_ Ora, cale-se! Não diga nada, ou melhor, não pense em nada. Isso só me irritaria ainda mais! – ele disse como se murmurasse para si mesmo. Sentou-se no sofá e cruzou as pernas casualmente enquanto me observava – Nem sei por que me dei o trabalho de perguntar quando já sei do que você precisa.

_ Eu não preciso de nada! – respondi irritada com aquela indiferença.

_ Ah! Você tem certeza? Ivy?

"_Ivy?"_ pensei. _"Ele disse Ivy?"_ uma torrente de imagens e rostos inundou minha mente, lembranças e memórias vieram à tona e tornaram-se tão claras como o dia. Era como se elas sempre estivessem ali, mas por algum motivo meu inconsciente as encobria com um véu, impedindo-me de acessá-las. _"Ivy! Sim! Meu nome é Ivy!"._

_ Você... você me conhece? Sabe quem eu sou? – ele balançou a cabeça com um "sim" entediado – O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu comigo? – por mais que eu pudesse me lembrar agora, a ordem dos recentes fatos ainda não estava nítida para mim – Como...

_ Amanhã. – ele interrompeu – Amanhã tudo se esclarecerá.

_ Mas...

_ Paciência, Nosferatus! Paciência – me interrompeu novamente, se levantou e num piscar de olhos estava diante da porta totalmente refeita.

_ Mas, como você fez isso? A porta...

Ele riu.

_ Garota estúpida, era só um sonho!

_ Mas... mas... quem é você? – eu quis saber, mas ele já havia desaparecido nas sombras da noite – Quem... quem é você?

"Salvatore..." eu ouvi em minha mente.

Acordei no sofá, ofegante e molhada de suor com a televisão fora do ar, eu me levantei e corri em direção ao quarto de Paul, ele ainda dormia profundamente, todos na casa ainda dormiam. Olhei para o relógio do corredor, eram cinco da manhã e, mais do que depressa corri e deitei na minha cama. Não conseguiria dormir muito, mas senti um alívio imenso de saber que tudo não passava de um sonho.

"_Só mais um sonho maluco, nada mais."_


	72. Chapter 18 Novos Desejos

Quando despertei, lembrei-me daquele homem macabro e olhei para os lados, me certificando que ele não estava mais ali. Suspirei aliviada quando me dei conta de que tudo não passara de um sonho. Levantei e abri a velha janela ruidosa, olhei para o céu e contemplei o brilho do sol. Um dia de sol, finalmente um lindo dia de sol em La Push. Era domingo e tudo que eu queria era brincar...

Eu me distraí por um segundo e de repente ele já não estava mais ao meu lado.

_ Josh? – chamei ainda procurando por ele – Josh?

_ Aqui em cima, sua tonta! – entre os galhos da copa densa Josh espreitava sorridente enquanto suas pernas e braços escalavam cada vez mais alto.

_ Ok, Josh! Eu já entendi... você é rápido. – mesmo não querendo, eu admiti.

_ Acho que não ouvi o que você disse Amy...

_ Eu disse que você é rápido! – bufei.

_ O mais rápido de toda La Push?

_ Arran.

_ Até mesmo mais rápido que você?

_ Sim, Josh! Até mesmo mais que eu... – eu faria qualquer coisa para tirar aquele menino teimoso lá de cima – mais rápido do que Sean, Linus, Eli e até Travis... satisfeito, agora? Josh? Vamos lá, Josh? Está escurecendo e ficamos o dia todo fora, você sabe que Paul vai nos matar se nos atrasarmos pro jantar de novo. Josh?

Uma maçã imensa e vermelha caiu sobre minha cabeça.

_ Ouch! Joooooooooooooooosh! – eu gritei enquanto ouvia a gargalhada dele lá em cima – Desça já daí, moleque! Ou você vai ver só...

_ Você tinha que ver a sua cara!

_ Josh!

_ Ahn... peraí... acho que vi alguma coisa – houve alguns minutos de silêncio e então – Uau, Amy! Você não vai acreditar no tamanho dessa maçã, acho que é a maior que já em toda a minha vida!

_ Ai, tá. Então pega logo e vamos embora, acho que tem uma tempestade se aproximando – e no minuto que eu disse isso, um trovão estourou alto fazendo clarear todo o céu até a cidade.

E foi nesse momento que eu notei pela primeira vez a enorme coruja branca nos observando. Ela era realmente imensa e mesmo voando há dois ou três quilômetros distantes, na parte proibida da floresta, ela ainda parecia anormalmente grande. Seus olhos de mármore ainda estavam fixos em mim quando suas asas se abriram alçando vôo em nossa direção.

_ Josh? Acho melhor irmos agora... – alertei tensa, não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber que havia alguma coisa estranha naquele animal – Josh? – olhei pra cima e vi Josh se esticando para alcançar a maçã na ponta mais distante do galho.

E então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Eu não sei como ela nos alcançou em tão pouco tempo, mas de repente a coruja branca estava atacando Josh, tentando cutucar sua cabeça e batendo as asas como se estivesse louca ou coisa assim. Josh se assustou, mas seu pequeno corpo ágil e habilidoso ainda estava firme sobre o galho, com uma das mãos Josh segurava avidamente sua tão desejada maçã enquanto a outra tentava espantar o animal raivoso.

_ Xô! Xô!

_ Josh! Largue essa droga de maçã e desça ago... – antes que eu pudesse terminar, vi Josh escorregando pelo tronco, seu corpo batendo nos galhos até cair no chão sob os pés da árvore – Jooooooooooooosh!

Ele estava vivo. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava vivo, seu peito inflava desesperadamente a procura do ar enquanto meus pés se esforçavam para alcançá-lo.

_ Oh, Josh! Pelo amor de Deus, Josh! – eu gritei, esperando inocentemente que ele respondesse ao meu chamado como se ele o fizesse fosse um sinal de que ele estava bem – Josh?

Quando cheguei ao seu lado percebi uma pequena poça de sangue se formando sob seu corpo, Josh estava de bruços com o rosto virado para o chão e gemia muito como se estivesse se esforçando para não gritar.

_ Josh, você está bem? – eu o segurei e tentei virar seu rosto.

_ Ai...

_ Oh, me desculpe. Você está bem?

_ Eu... eu acho que sim, mas... – ele levantou o rosto, os olhos lacrimejados pelo susto – mas acho que quebrei alguma coisa.

_ Deixe-me ver – eu disse ajudando-o a virar o corpo com cuidado.

Foi então que eu vi o branco do osso emergindo por entre a pele e músculos do antebraço de Josh, sangue manchando sua camiseta.

_ Oh, meu Deus, Josh!

"_Oh, tenha a santa paciência! Eu não posso me ausentar nem por um instante!"_ a voz rude voltou a me atormentar_, "No que foi que você se meteu dessa vez?"._

_ Nada! Eu não fiz nada!

_ Eu sei que você não fez Amy! – Josh disse entre os dentes – Do que você está falando?

_ Eu... eu... – olhei para todos os lados e procurei em vão pela origem daquela voz, mas eu sabia que ela estava dentro da minha cabeça, somente eu podia ouvi-la.

"_Garota estúpida!"_

_ Pare com isso! – eu ordenei.

_ Está doendo, Amy...

_ Oh, me desculpe... eu vou... eu vou chamar alguém. Fique aqui, eu vou chamar Paul.

_ Não! – Josh implorou aos prantos – Não vá... eu... eu...

_ Josh, eu já volto – eu me abaixei novamente para assegurar que Josh visse a sinceridade em meus olhos – Vai ficar...

Foi então que um vento forte oriundo da tempestade que se aproximava soprou contra nós, trazendo o cheiro até mim antes que eu pudesse alcançar Josh novamente. Eu me detive; imóvel como uma pedra, eu tentava identificar as sensações que me dominavam. Ferroso, salutre e delicioso cheiro de sangue invadiu minhas narinas e fez minha garganta secar com a necessidade. Minha boca se encheu de água e meus olhos só enxergavam uma coisa: vermelho, o vermelho brilhante do sangue que escorria da ferida exposta no braço de Josh.

"_Calma, calma... ainda não. Nós ainda precisamos dele."_

_ Está doendo, Amy!

Meu coração disparou, minhas mãos tremeram e minha garganta ardeu. Eu conhecia aquele rosto cheio de dor, eu conhecia aquela voz vacilante pelo medo. E mais do que tudo, eu conhecia aquela sensação. Por algum motivo eu me lembrei que eu conhecia aquele desejo e quando ele me cegou, quando o rosto juvenil e gracioso de Josh sumiu e deu lugar ao rosto apavorado de uma presa eu soube, era sede. Minhas pernas se flexionaram e instintivamente meu corpo se curvou, minha boca se abriu e senti a vibração começando em meu peito.

"_Ora, vamos... apenas acabe logo com isso então! Pensamos em alguma coisa depois." _A voz me incentivou e era a ordem que eu estava esperando. Senti meu coração quase pular do peito com a excitação. Foi então que uma mão firme segurou meu ombro, me distraindo por alguns instantes.

"_Ah!"_ ofegou a _voz "garota estúpida!"._

_ Mas o que... – eu gritei e me preparei para esmurrar o intrometido, mas então, eu vi seu rosto.

Eu não poderia acreditar em tamanha beleza se ele não estivesse bem diante dos meus olhos. Era o rosto mais lindo e perfeito que eu já havia visto. Olhos grandes, negros e profundos como as águas do alto mar. Cabelos lisos e igualmente escuros; jogados para trás, eles pendiam perfeitamente desalinhados sobre as maçãs de seu rosto, enfatizando ainda mais a beleza e a masculinidade de seu queixo pontudo e largo. Sua boca era a mais perfeita boca que já existiu, tenho certeza que até mesmo Narciso o invejaria. _"A boca perfeita para se beijar..."_ eu pensei e senti a sede sendo substituída por outro desejo totalmente desconhecido até então.

"_Oh, por Deus!"_ bufou a voz da minha cabeça uma última vez _"Tenha a santa paciência..."._

Então a boca perfeita se abriu e dela saiu o mais belo som que eu já ouvira.

_ O que vocês estão fazendo aqui no escuro? – ele perguntou gentilmente, franziu o cenho e seu rosto era pura preocupação - A tempestade está chegando! – o Deus Grego continuou se aproximando ainda mais – Venham, vou levá-los de volta a aldeia. – e então ele seguiu até Josh, examinou-o rapidamente e com a confiança de um paramédico ele o levantou – Vamos, garoto.

_ Se... será que está quebrado? – Josh choramingou apontando para o braço, a boca perfeita soltou um "sim" baixinho e Josh murmurou – vô Paul vai me matar!

_ Não se preocupe com isso agora, precisamos te levar para casa. – ele afirmou antes de se virar para mim – E você está bem? – perguntou, virando-se para mim e tocando minha bochecha.

Quando sua mão tocou a minha pele novamente um arrepio percorreu meu corpo e eu deixei escapar um gemido baixo enquanto imaginava coisas que não deveria imaginar, principalmente com estranhos que aparecem assim do nada. Ele riu, mas depois deixou um fio de preocupação percorrer seu semblante novamente. O olhar em seu rosto era comovente, havia cuidado sincero neles e isso me chocou. Eu corei e senti o pêlo do meu pescoço se eriçar a espera de alguma reação dele.

E me dei conta que estávamos parados olhando um para o outro como se não houvesse nada entre nós, sem tempestade, sem Josh, sede, sangue e nem mesmo pássaros loucos. Até que Josh soltou um leve gemido quebrando nosso transe. A tensão foi embora, mas tinha sido substituída por uma carga elétrica de antecipação. Minha pele praticamente zumbiu com isso. Minha mente não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Havia muita coisa nova acontecendo dentro de mim.

_ Eu... eu... – ele disse piscando os olhos algumas vezes – Nós temos que ir – ele terminou ofegante, balançando a cabeça como se procurasse a razão.

Levantei e imediatamente senti minhas pernas bambas, talvez pelo susto de ver Josh caindo, talvez por causa da estranha coruja que nos atacara sem qualquer motivo aparente ou talvez por causa dele...

Abaixei meu rosto e tentei me concentrar em meus pés, a areia estava muito fria, o vento não dava trégua, mas eu precisava me manter de pé. Senti um leve toque em minhas costas e me virei bruscamente. Ele sorriu, mas deixou o sorriso esmaecer devagar.  
_ Você está bem?

_ Ahan... – respondi com um sorriso fraco.

_ Consegue caminhar? - seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso torto, tentador...

Assenti com a cabeça e quando vi seus olhos novamente focados nos meus, corei, virando meu rosto em direção as ondas.  
_ Ahn... ahan... – monossilábica, mordi meu lábio inferior, ele sorriu e seguimos de volta para casa de Paul.


	73. Chapter 19 Memorias Que Voltam

Ainda estávamos há mais de dez jardas de distância da casa e os gritos Paul já se faziam audíveis.

_ Onde foi que vocês se meteram a tarde toda?

_ Oh... Paul, eu... nós...

_ Procuramos em todo lugar e... Josh?

_ Oi, vô...

_ Oh, Josh! O que aconteceu com você?

_ Eu os encontrei do outro lado do pomar, Josh sofreu um acidente.

_ Josh? – Paul pareceu nem ouvir a explicação do estranho – Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Como você se machucou assim?

_ Calma, vô... não é nada! Nem tá doendo mais...

_ Mas... mas... Oh, Josh... seu braço...

_ Acredito que o menino escorregou e acabou caindo da árvore, Paul...

_ É... foi aquela coruja louca! Tudo culpa dela, não foi Amy?

Ainda nos braços do estranho, Josh estendeu a mão pedindo por mim, mas antes que eu esboçasse qualquer reação Ian apareceu mais furioso do que nunca impedindo meu caminho.

_ O que você fez com ele? – gritou e para minha surpresa as acusações não se dirigiam a mim, mas ao estranho sem nome até então – O que você fez com Josh?

_ Eu os encontrei no pomar, Ian...

_ Foi sim, tio Ian... ele chegou e até espantou a coruja!

_ Coruja? Que coruja Josh? – Ian quis saber – Como uma coruja pode fazer isso com o seu braço? Olha só, você está todo ensangüentado!

_ Uma fratura exposta, mas nada muito grave. – novamente o estranho tentava acalmar – As crianças se curam rápido e...

_ E como você pode saber disso? Por acaso você é um médico agora, Gray?

"_Gray... o estranho tinha um nome afinal. Oh, Gray!"_

Ele baixou a cabeça e se calou, eu quis socar o mal educado do Ian. Paul interveio.

_ Ian! Dorian tem razão, não foi nada grave, mas Josh precisa ir ao hospital.

_ Vamos levá-lo até a enfermaria da aldeia para que Anne possa dar uma olhada nele.

_ Para o Hospital de Forks, Ian! Esse braço vai precisar de um gesso.

_ Gesso? – Josh perguntou, o desapontamento claro em seus olhos – Vou ter que engessar, vô?

_ Acho que sim, meu filho...

_ Travis, abra a porta do carro. Eli, você dirige! – Paul ordenou, tomando Josh dos braços do Sr. Gray e os meninos o seguiram.

Josh todo machucado, cansado e sujo ainda conseguiu esboçar um meio sorriso antes de ser colocado cuidadosamente no banco de trás da velha van de Ian e acenou com a mão boa, sibilando um _"tchau Amy"_ pelo vidro.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, me sentia culpada pelo o que havia acontecido com Josh e tudo que queria era poder ampará-lo e confortá-lo até o Hospital, mas eu não confiava mais em mim. Eu ainda não entendia o que eu havia sentido naquela hora, não entendia porque me senti tão selvagem diante do sangue de Josh, mas eu sabia que não era nada bom. Se o estranho não tivesse aparecido naquele exato momento, sabe-se lá o que eu teria feito com Josh. Eu me senti envergonhada e não confiava mais em mim.

_ Temos que conversar, menina. – Paul chamou, trazendo-me de volta a realidade – Vamos entrar. – disse passando os braços calmamente pelas minhas costas – Você está bem?

Eu só acenei que sim e bem, o que eu poderia dizer? Ah, Paul você sabe... eu estou ótima tirando o fato de quase ter sido atacada por uma coruja enraivecida, ver Josh caindo de uma árvore imensa e pensar que ele tinha morrido, isso sem mencionar o fato de que eu quase matei o menino! Sim, eu quase ataquei Josh! Oh, Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo comigo?

_ Amy? – Paul chamou de novo – Ou melhor, Ivy...

_ O... o... do que você me chamou, Paul?

_ Venha, menina... temos muito que conversar. – ele disse trocando um olhar rápido com os anciões do conselho que de imediato seguiram porta à dentro – Obrigado, Dorian, obrigado. – Paul se despediu e me conduziu gentilmente até a casa.

_ Espere! – gritei antes de dar as costas para o lindo estranho – O... o... ob... eu só queria agradecer...

_ Não há nada para agradecer, senhorita... desde que... você esteja bem...

_ Oh... não... é... digo... – gaguejei corando - estou bem sim.

_ Voltarei amanhã, só para me certificar disso – ele disse, esboçando um sorriso de canto, então cobriu meus lábios com um de seus longos dedos - Apenas descanse.

Sentindo-me segura e lendo nos seus olhos que ele não diria mais nada, eu murmurei:

_ Obrigada!

Em resposta, ele simplesmente acenou e então partiu.

"Os Quileuttes têm sido poucas pessoas desde o início e ainda o são, mas nunca desapareceram. Acreditam que isso se dá pela existência de magia em seu sangue.

No começo, a tribo se assentou no porto de La Push e se transformaram em habilidosos construtores de barco e pescadores. Por serem uma tribo pequena e por haver grande quantidade de peixes, outras tribos maiores lutaram contra eles.  
Kaheleha foi o primeiro grande Espírito Chefe na nossa história. Ele e todos os seus guerreiros possuíam a habilidade de abandonar seus corpos; E "lutavam" apenas com seus espíritos. Eles não podiam tocar fisicamente a tribo inimiga, mas eles tinham outros meios. As histórias nos contam que eles podiam fazer um vento feroz soprar nos acampamentos inimigos; dizem também que os animais podiam ver os espíritos guerreiros e compreendê-los. No final, os Quileuttes venceram a batalha e fizeram acordos com outras tribos vizinhas, os Hoh e os Makah.

Gerações se passaram. Então veio o primeiro grande Espírito Chefe, Taha Aki. Ele era conhecido por sua sabedoria, e por ser um homem de paz. Mas havia um homem na tribo que não concordava com Taha Aki, ele era ganancioso e o invejava. Achava que deveriam usar sua magia pra expandir suas terras, escravizar os Hoh e os Makah e construir um império. Utlapa era seu nome e por sua ambição ele foi ordenado a deixar a tribo e nunca usar o seu espírito de novo. Utlapa era um homem poderoso, mas os guerreiros do chefe eram um número que ele. Ele não teve escolha a não ser ir embora. O furioso excluído se escondeu na floresta nas proximidades, esperando pela chance pra se vingar de Taha Aki.

Um dia, quando o Chefe Taha Aki saiu pra fazer o seu trabalho, Utlapa o seguiu. No início, Utlapa apenas planejava matar o chefe, mas outro plano ocorreu a ele.  
Quando Taha Aki voltou ao local onde havia deixado seu corpo, não o encontrou mais. Utlapa já havia o levado. O corpo de Utlapa estava abandonado, mas ele havia cortado a garganta do seu próprio corpo com as mãos de Taha Aki.  
Utlapa tomou o lugar de Taha Aki como chefe dos Quileuttes e proibiu que os outros guerreiros entrassem no mundo dos espíritos novamente. Para que assim ninguém soubesse a verdade.

Ele se tornou um fardo – procurando privilégios que Taha Aki nunca havia pedido, se recusando a trabalhar junto dos seus guerreiros, se casando com uma segunda jovem esposa, e depois uma terceira, apesar da esposa de Taha Aki ainda viver – em algum lugar desconhecido da tribo. Taha Aki observou furioso sem poder fazer nada.  
Taha Aki tentou matar seu próprio corpo pra salvar a tribo dos desmandos de Utlapa. Ele fez um lobo feroz das montanhas, atacar Utlapa. Mas desistiu quando o lobo matou um jovem que estava protegendo seu falso chefe. O grande lobo seguiu o espírito de Taha Aki. E aí Taha Aki teve uma idéia. Ele pediu ao lobo que dividisse o espaço com ele, para compartilharem seu corpo animal. O lobo permitiu.

Taha Aki, então, entrou no corpo do lobo com alívio e gratidão. Não era o seu corpo humano, mas era melhor do que o buraco negro do mundo dos espíritos.  
Ele voltou à tribo como lobo para contar-lhes a verdade. Reconhecendo o espírito de Taha Aki no corpo lupino e temendo um motim, Utlapa matou um de seus guerreiros por desobedecê-lo e foi então que em um momento de raiva uma grande mágica aconteceu.

A raiva de Taha Aki era a raiva de um homem. O amor que ele tinha pelo seu povo e o ódio que ele sentia pelo seu opressor eram vastos demais, humanos demais para o corpo do lobo. O lobo estremeceu, e diante de toda a tribo ele se transformou em homem novamente.  
Mas conta a lenda que o novo homem não se parecia com o corpo de Taha Aki. Ele era muito mais glorioso. Ele era uma interpretação fresca do espírito de Taha Aki. Os guerreiros imediatamente o reconheceram, pois eles conheciam o espírito de Taha Aki.  
Utlapa tentou correr, mas Taha Aki tinha a força do lobo em seu novo corpo. Ele agarrou o ladrão e arrancou o espírito dele antes que ele pudesse pular do corpo roubado.

Taha Aki rapidamente arrumou as coisas. A única mudança que ele não desfez foi a proibição das viagens espirituais. Ele sabia que isso era muito perigoso, agora que a idéia de roubar uma vida estava por ali. Os espíritos guerreiros já não existiam.  
E desse ponto em diante, Taha Aki eram mais do que apenas um lobo ou um homem. Eles o chamavam de Taha Aki, o Grande Lobo. Ele liderou a tribo por muitos e muitos anos, pois ele não envelhecia. Quando o perigo ameaçava, ele reassumia seu eu lobo para lutar ou assustar o inimigo.

Taha Aki teve muitos filhos e alguns deles descobriram que, ao alcançar a maturidade também podiam se transformar em lobos e que só envelheciam quando quisessem. Taha Aki, alertado pelo perigo, juntou o seu bando e ordenou que seu filho mais novo e mais três lobos, saíssem dali e se estabelecessem em outro lugar, para que a mágica não morresse. Foi assim que alguns membros da tribo Quileutte se espalharam pelo mundo, deixando sua descendência.

E é assim que poderão vir a surgir, de diferentes partes do planeta, pessoas cujo sangue Quileutte ainda vive e os lobos poderão voltar quando o perigo dos vampiros se revelar."

_ Vam... vampiros?

_ Vampiros... lobisomens... transformos... tudo o que você imaginar e um pouco mais! – brincou o velho Embry.

_ O... o que... o que vocês...

_ Transformas, ora! – o velho Quill riu.

_ Como... como isso... é possível?

_ Ivy! – Paul pediu a palavra novamente – Você sabe o que você é?

_ Eu... eu... eu não tenho certeza. – minha recém descoberta memória voltava aos poucos e parecia me pregar peças com imagens estranhas e bizarras.

_ Dorian... Dorian Gray encontrou essa mochila e acreditamos...

_ Sabemos... – interveio o ancião Quill – sabemos...

_ Sim, sabemos que ela lhe pertence. – Paul terminou, entregando uma velha mochila toda suja e rasgada.

_ Oh! Eu... eu conheço... conheço... é minha! – eu alcancei e sem pensar fui abrindo para apanhar as cartas de seu interior – Tia Maggie! – choraminguei ao me recordar de seu doce rosto – Eu falhei... Oh, falhei com você, tia Maggie!

_ Ivy...

_ Falhou por que, filha?

_ Não se preocupe...

Os anciões tentavam me consolar, mas eu estava inconsolável. Eu havia falhado em minha missão, decepcionado tia Maggie; depois de tudo que ela havia feito por mim, o risco que aceitou correr para me salvar... eu falhei.

_ Theodore... – esbravejei entre os soluços – não consegui encontrar Theodore!

Paul, Embry e Quill se entreolharam e um silêncio se fez presente por vários minutos até que eu conseguisse me acalmar.

_ Me desculpem, é que... eu deveria ter feito algo muito importante e...

_ O que você quer com Theodore Leaf?

_ Eu... eu precisava encontrá-lo... – falei entre os dentes, me segurando para não desmoronar enquanto as lembranças vinham à tona violentamente – só ele... só ele pode me ajudar e... eu... eu não...

E então um detalhe chamou minha atenção: eu não havia mencionado o sobrenome de Theodore ainda.

_ Vocês... vocês leram a carta?

_ Sim. – foi Quill quem respondeu dessa vez.

_ Então, vocês sabem. Vocês sabem que eu fugi e os Leaf são minha única chance.

_ Por que os Leaf, Ivy?

_ Bem... porque... porque tia Maggie... tia Maggie disse que os Leaf abandonaram a Loup Garou e foram os únicos a sobreviver depois disso. Se é que ainda estão vivos... – terminei totalmente derrotada e estranhamente exausta.

_ Não se preocupe, menina... não tema... você encontrará Theodore e talvez até outras pessoas que a surpreenderão. – a voz de Paul ressoou de longe enquanto minha consciência desvanecia na escuridão do cansaço.


	74. Chapter 20 Eu Te Amo, Dorian Gray

Acordei querendo ficar na cama. Por algum motivo, minha cama parecia muito boa naquele dia. Queria ficar ali, descansando mais, dormindo mais. Queria passar o dia todo ali! Não sei de onde veio tanta preguiça. Então me lembrei da promessa que Dorian Gray me fez _"Voltarei amanhã..."_ e imediatamente sacudi a poeira e me pus a acordar. Arrumei a cama, tomei um banho bem demorado, procurei pela minha melhor roupa, é claro que não tinha muitas opções, então jeans e camiseta velha como sempre, mas eu estava feliz. Eu estava bem, me sentia linda porque hoje eu veria Dorian, meu Dorian...

"_Isso já está começando a irritar, sabia?"_

_ Shhh... hoje, nem você vai conseguir acabar com meu bom humor! – disse enquanto seguia meu caminho até a cozinha.

"_O que é que ele tem de tão especial assim, afinal?_" – continuou a insistir.

_ Especial? – levantei as mãos – Você é cego, por acaso? Dorian Gray é o homem mais lindo e perfeito desse mundo! Não acredito que você não percebeu...

"_Então, além de burra, você tem um péssimo gosto."_

_ Ah! Você só está morrendo de inveja!

"_Inveja? De quem? Daquele sonso com carinha de mártir? Ora, vamos! Você não poderia estar mais equivocada, garota estúpida!"_

_ É mesmo? Então por que toda essa implicância com Dorian?

"_Não é implicância... só estou constatando um fato."_

_ Sei... isso tem um outro nome pra mim... e se chama I N V E J A! – satirizei ainda mais alto.

_ Inveja de quem? – Eli apareceu do nada - Com quem você está falando, Ivy?

_ Oh! E... Eli?

_ Paul pediu pra pegar umas coisas pro Josh... – informou e sem receios foi abrindo a geladeira – Com quem você estava falando? – perguntou mais uma vez, antes de tomar um gole de leite diretamente da caixinha.

_ Hum... – ignorei sua falta de educação - Errr... eu... – tentei me segurar para não perguntar, mas estava preocupada demais – Como ele está?

_ Quem, Josh?

_ Não... sua avó... Josh, é claro!

_ Paul tinha razão... você acorda com um péssimo humor! – disse ainda com a cara enfiada na geladeira – Não tem nada pra se comer além de peixe nessa casa?

_ Tem pão no armário... e você ainda não respondeu.

_ Respondeu o que?

_ Paul tinha razão... você é um avoado!

Eli deu um sorriso torto antes de enfiar metade do pão na boca derrubando migalhas por todo o chão, fez isso só para me irritar.

_ E então? Ian proibiu você de me contar?

_ É claro que não! Por que ele faria isso?

_ Porque Ian me odeia, não precisa ser nenhum gênio para perceber isso.

_ Ele não te odeia... só porque ele não fica te endeusando como os velhos não quer dizer que ele te odeie...

_ Sei...

_ Você acredita no que quiser, Ivy... mas você deveria tentar conhecer as razões de Ian antes de julgá-lo assim.

_ Se ele tivesse me dado uma chance, quem sabe?

Eli deu um longo suspiro, obviamente desistiu e se levantou espalhando ainda mais migalhas que haviam se acumulado em seu colo. Ele pareceu indeciso por instante.

_ Josh ficou perguntando de você a noite toda... só conseguiu dormir agora.

Uma dor aguda atingiu meu peito em cheio. Senti uma vontade imensa de largar tudo e correr até o hospital, era impossível negar o sentimento fraternal que sentia pelo moleque.

_ Jo... Jo... – murmurei empurrando o choro garganta abaixo – Josh está bem?

Eli me olhou, incrédulo no início, levantou uma de suas grossas sobrancelhas e aguardou batendo um de seus pés impaciente. Eu não disse nada, não sabia o que dizer, então Eli se virou e rumou para o corredor.

_ Ele é muito importante para mim, Eli...

Ele se deteve, parou e se recostou no batente da porta.

_ É... eu sei... – disse ainda de costas para mim – Mas ele não sabe...

_ O que... o...

Como assim, ele não sabe? Josh sabe que eu gosto dele! Ele é como um irmão para mim, pentelho e levado como todo irmãozinho, mas não posso viver sem ele. E ele sabe disso! Tem que saber!

_ Por que você diz isso?

_ Ora, Ivy! – Eli se virou – Você nem quis ir com ele até o hospital! O menino estava assustado e você é coisa mais parecida com uma mãe que ele jamais teve em toda a vida! Isso sem falar no fato de que ele corria sério risco de levar uma surra de Paul e você nem...

_ Ele não se atrevia! – gritei enraivecida – Paul não se atreveria a tocar um dedo em Josh!

_ Hey! Calminha aí, garota! Não disse que ele faria isso... Paul jamais machucaria Josh! É claro que não! Eu só disse que o moleque estava com medo, só isso... não precisa se alterar!

_ Oh... – corei ao perceber que eu realmente havia me excedido – Eu... eu... eu não... - minhas emoções andavam meio fora de controle ultimamente, eu tinha que admitir – Desculpe...

_ Hum... tá... tá... eu entendo. Errr... agora será que eu posso pegar as coisas de Josh?

_ Do que você precisa?

_ Errr... – Eli continuava sem jeito, parecia surpreso pela minha reação, ou talvez fosse medo – Paul pediu uma muda de roupa e Josh quer o travesseiro dele, disse que o do hospital é muito duro.

_ Eu pego pra você.

Fui direto para a lavanderia, tinha lavado a roupa ontem pela manhã, mas devido aos recentes acontecimentos não tive tempo para passar, então a pilha estava enorme. Mas eu queria fazer algo por Josh, mesmo que eu não pudesse visitá-lo e, o velho moletom cinza era o que ele mais gostava de vestir, então eu precisava achá-lo.

_ Não tem nada limpo pra levar? – Eli resmungou – O menino só vai ficar até de tarde e...

_ Josh volta para casa hoje?

_ É, parece que sim. Só farão mais alguns exames e...

_ Que horas? Quando ele vai chegar?

_ Eu, hein! Num sei, Ivy. Se você está tão curiosa por que é que você mesma não vai lá e pergunta pro médico?

"_Oh, Eli... se eu pudesse... se eu pudesse voltar a confiar em mim e ter certeza que eu jamais seria capaz de ferir Josh, sairia correndo agora mesmo para cuidar dele..."_ pensei.

_ E... e... eu... – eu precisava ser forte, para o bem estar e segurança de Josh, eu precisava ser forte e me afastar dele o quanto antes – eu não posso! Tenho um milhão de coisas pra fazer e não tenho tempo para isso agora!

_ O que... o que tem de errado com você, hein menina? O que é que você tem de tão importante pra fazer que não pode nem ir ver o menino que não para de perguntar de você, hein? – Eli gritou, surpreso e descrente – Qual o seu problema? Não liga pro Josh mesmo?

_ Eli, você não sabe de nada! Nada, você me ouviu? – respondi na mesma altura – Agora vê se me deixa em paz e some da minha frente. - me virei no mesmo instante tentando esconder as lágrimas que brotavam e ameaçavam delatar minha aflição - Tenho a casa inteira pra limpar e não tenho tempo para ficar aqui discutindo com você! - ainda de costas para Eli, lhe entreguei as roupas passadas de Josh - O travesseiro está no quarto dele. – informei fria e indiferente.

Eli apanhou as roupas resmungando algo como "que menina louca!", bufou algumas vezes e seguiu para o quarto. Ouvi a porta da frente bater com força e com isso Eli se foi. Deixando-me sozinha. Sozinha com os pensamentos e sentimentos que estavam correndo violentamente na minha cabeça e em meu coração.

Sozinha, confusa e com medo, eu agarrei minhas pernas, me encolhendo sob a pia mesmo e deixei que a tristeza me tomasse sem receios. Tudo estava perdido!

_ Sou um monstro igualzinho a você! – conjurei alto e em bom som – Está feliz agora, Jean? Sou um animal exatamente como você sempre quis que eu fosse! Está feliz agora? – gritei mais uma vez, mas só porque não havia ninguém mais para me ouvir, ou pelo menos assim eu pensava.

_ Ivy? Ivy? Menina, onde você está? – ouvi a voz rouca do velho Embry se aproximando e me desesperei ainda mais.

Ninguém poderia saber o que eu havia feito, ou melhor, o que eu quis fazer com Josh. Eles não entenderiam, nem mesmo eu entendia! Então, tudo que pude fazer foi me levantar e sair correndo para me esconder, esconder minha culpa e minha vergonha. Eu precisava ficar sozinha, precisava realinhar meus pensamentos e colocar minhas emoções em ordem antes que eu perdesse o controle de vez.

Eu corri por toda a casa focada apenas em chegar à praia antes que as lágrimas viessem. Porque quando elas viessem, eu sabia que não seria capaz de detê-las. Não seria capaz de me mover. Finalmente eu estava na areia, por sorte não tropecei em alguma coisa no caminho. Então... então eu desabei. Meus joelhos se pressionaram contra o peito e, meu corpo inerte ficou balançando para frente e para trás. E as lágrimas finalmente vieram. E com elas vieram tudo que eu tinha tentado evitar e negar. Eu não tinha encontrado Theodore e havia traído as únicas pessoas que poderiam me ajudar e, por mais que eles ainda não soubessem, eu era um monstro!

Tudo estava tão completamente perdido. Tão perdido que eu não podia ver um jeito de sair disso sem destruir tudo no processo.

Olhando para o mar, torci para que as ondas viessem e lavassem a imundice que tomava conta de minha alma agora. Sentindo a solidão mais profunda e negra que eu jamais imaginei sentir, eu desejei nunca ter deixado tia Maggie. Desejei que nada disso tivesse acontecido e entendi que meu casamento com Giácomo era exatamente o castigo que eu merecia. Eu sou um monstro, um animal selvagem e sem escrúpulos; não merecia a confiança e o amor que recebi dos Quileuttes. Eu merecia Giácomo e Giácomo me merecia. Agora mais do que nunca isso estava claro, então eu finalmente me rendi e decidi que era hora de desistir, aceitar meu destino e encarar a fúria de Jean de uma vez por todas.

Em meio a lágrimas incessantes e soluços sufocantes eu pensei em me jogar no mar e deixar que as ondas me levassem embora de uma vez por todas, mas eu sabia que isso também seria inútil, seria como adiar uma sentença que há tempos me foi dada. Eu não tinha sequer propriedade da minha própria vida, eu não podia sequer tirar minha própria vida...

_ Tola! Ivy, sua tonta! – gritei estapeando meu próprio rosto – Tonta, tonta, tonta!

Sem nenhum aviso um toque gentil e suave me deteve antes que minha mão enfurecida atingisse meu rosto mais uma vez.

_ Não faça isso... – pediu uma voz carinhosamente – Não faça isso. – eu a reconheci, era meu Dorian.

_ Dori... – minha voz não saiu, somente soluços e lamúrias de um arrependimento silencioso.

Senti seus braços me envolvendo em um terno abraço, o calor de seu corpo passava lentamente para o meu, e a segurança que eu tanto procurava havia chegado.

_ Dorian...

_ Shhh... – ele murmurou no meu ouvido e soluços violentos trepidaram meu corpo, e tudo que eu queria fazer era abraçá-lo por toda a eternidade – Shhh... vai ficar tudo bem...

Então, meus olhos encontraram os dele com um olhar penetrante enquanto ele continuava.

_ Ivy, o que foi? O que aconteceu? – Dorian perguntou gentilmente, acariciando meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e inclinando meu queixo para olhar para mim.

Olhei para baixo, não podia encará-lo, não queria que Dorian visse a verdade nos meus olhos e desistisse de mim. Eu sabia que tinha que contar a alguém, eu realmente precisava desabafar, mas não sabia se Dorian me entenderia. Ele me aceitaria mesmo sabendo o que sou?

_ Nada muito importante... só ... é só algo que... eu não posso... algo que eu não posso controlar – a covardia habitual me impediu novamente – Você não entenderia...

_ Tente... – ele disse com os olhos ainda fixos em mim.

E então, Dorian se sentou atrás de mim, envolvendo seus braços ao meu redor com ainda mais força, tirou gentilmente o cabelo dos meus olhos e, inclinando-se ele beijou minha testa, enquanto acariciava meu rosto. Eu não podia olhar para ele, mas tanto carinho e preocupação mereciam que eu trancasse tudo até que eu estivesse sozinha de novo.

Eu tentei sorrir, mas o sorriso não veio. Dorian beijou minha bochecha dessa vez e com esse simples toque minha pele pegou fogo! Minha cabeça caiu pra trás quando eu me rendi à sensação que corria através de mim, minhas veias pulsavam com o calor das chamas que apareceram do nada e queimavam minha pele. Então, tudo sumiu de repente, e como na primeira vez em que o vi, estávamos a sós de novo, somente eu e meu Dorian.

Tentei falar, queria dizer o que estava sentindo e implorar para que ele nunca mais me deixasse. Ele, no entanto, balançou a cabeça negativamente pedindo que eu ficasse em silêncio. Encorajada pelas suas mãos trêmulas que tocavam as minhas, num impulso muito maior do que a minha razão, puxei-o pela nuca e sem pensar duas vezes grudei meus lábios nos dele com força. E para minha surpresa e deleite, sua boca envolveu a minha com a mesma urgência. Seus lábios eram macios, sua pele se confundia com a textura de uma pétala de rosa. Eu o ouvi suspirar e nesse instante suas mãos agarraram minha cintura trazendo o seu corpo para sentir o calor do meu. Minhas pernas começaram a ficar trêmulas também, enquanto seus dedos tocavam levemente minhas costas e braços.

Não sei como, mas me virei em um único movimento. Sentada sobre suas pernas, fixei meus olhos nos seus enquanto cravava meus dedos em seus cabelos.

_ Não, Ivy... não... não faça isso! – disse sem vontade nenhuma.

Num segundo eu cobri seus lábios com os meus, não era isso que eu queria ouvir. E como não houve mais resistência eu me senti segura, lendo em seus olhos que ele não diria mais nada, eu retornei minha boca até o seu pescoço. Beijando e fazendo-o render se ao desejo que neste momento já era obvio demais para esconder.

_ Por quê? Você não me quer? – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto minhas mãos brincavam em suas costas – Você quer, eu sei... – ouvi um gemido próximo ao me ouvido e meus pêlos arrepiaram por toda parte. Avancei com a outra mão que estava livre e levantei sua camisa. Abaixei para beijar seu tórax, e que tórax! Mas o que senti foram as mãos de Dorian puxando meus cabelos e impedindo minha ação.

_ Você não sabe o que está fazendo... – sussurrou ofegante, enquanto me olhava com desejo e culpa – Isso não está certo! Isso não pode acontecer! – disse novamente num sussurro.  
_ Mas eu quero! E sei que você também quer... – ignorei o seu pedido, beijando seu pescoço ainda mais lentamente e arrancando mais gemidos de sua boca. Senti o meu corpo tenso naqueles braços que hora me puxavam para perto, hora que me afastavam.  
_ Te desejei desde o primeiro momento em que te vi... – Dorian finalmente se rendeu e confessou sussurrando e mordendo minha orelha. Eu quase morri. – Quero você! E quero agora! – disse, descendo a boca pelo meu pescoço. Senti seus dedos emaranhados nos meus cabelos, pressionando meu rosto para que fosse de encontro a sua boca mais uma vez. Fechei os olhos e sussurrei frases desconexas. E para meu azar, em meio a essas palavras, consegui formar uma frase.

_ Eu te amo...

"_Droga! Eu tinha que estragar tudo!"_


	75. Chapter 21 Damon, a seu dispor

Eu não pude acreditar no que vi e senti. O rosto de Dorian mudou completamente e eu não o reconheci, seu sorriso terno havia sumido e o desejo que antes estava claro em seus olhos deu lugar a algo como ódio e... repulsa. De inicio eu não entendi muito bem, mas quando Dorian me soltou, ou melhor, quando Dorian me empurrou e eu caí na areia dura e molhada tive um vislumbre do que estava para acontecer. Estúpida e ingênua como sempre, eu ainda não podia acreditar, tentei perguntar o que eu havia feito de errado, mas era inútil. Dorian se levantou num salto, se recompôs ajeitando as roupas.

_ Isso não vai acontecer. – me informou indiferente e sem emoção alguma em sua voz.

Nesse momento uma catástrofe aconteceu. Parecia que o chão se abria bem debaixo dos meus pés. A sensação foi de incredibilidade, porque não dava para conceber que a mesma pessoa que há menos de dois minutos me beijava, sussurrava confissões no meu ouvido, simplesmente havia mudado de idéia assim de repente.

_ Mas... – sibilei ainda incrédula.

Ele apenas estendeu uma de suas mãos, obviamente gesticulando para que eu me calasse.

_ Já disse que isso não vai acontecer. Não piore ainda mais esta situação, Ivy.

A frieza em suas palavras, a indiferença estampada em seu rosto me irou. Isso mesmo, num instante a dúvida deu lugar a ira e eu me levantei tão rápido quanto pude. Me levantei ignorando a tremedeira nas pernas e a tontura que me fazia acreditar que um desmaio estava prestes a acontecer, e o encarei decidida. Queria ver se ele tinha coragem de me rejeitar olhando bem dentro de meus olhos.

E bem, ele teve.

E mais uma vez, minhas emoções me traíram, quando olhei dentro daqueles maravilhosos e profundos olhos castanhos, não pude resistir e pedi, insisti e implorei vergonhosamente:

_ Não vá! – murmurei sentindo o duro golpe da rejeição subindo pela garganta – Eu te amo!

E esse foi o meu fim. O estopim da maior humilhação que eu já havia passado. Dorian riu e, a gargalhada foi aumentando a medida que a crueldade aumentava naquele rosto perfeito, calmo, sereno e de pedra. Então o Deus Grego, o homem mais perfeito do mundo não me quer?

_ Mas eu não te amo! – meu estoque de "coisas idiotas para se dizer quando se está levando um fora" parecia não acabar.

_Mas ele não. Ele não me quer. A mensagem foi clara como o dia. Ivy, sua tonta, é claro que ele não me quer! E como poderia? Ivy, sua tonta!_

Como se não bastasse a humilhação da própria situação em si, as lágrimas vieram para acabar com o resto de dignidade que havia sobrado em mim. Lágrimas, soluços e até grunhidos eclodiram explodindo em meu peito involuntariamente. A rejeição dói. Dói, dói demais... Faltou o ar, a força, o apetite, faltou o sorriso, e aquela alegria de saber que estaria ao lado dele já nem me lembrava mais... O cheiro, a voz, a pele... Dorian, meu Dorian...

_ Você não acha mesmo que eu ficaria com alguém como você, acha? - então o tiro de misericórdia veio firme e certeiro, frio e cruel me atingiu sem dó e eu desabei. Literalmente desabei. Mas Dorian ainda não havia terminado – Olhe para mim. – deitada no chão, não tinha forças para sequer levantar a cabeça, eu não olhei, não respondi, não sabia como – Olhe para mim, Ivy! – insistiu – Você sabe quem eu sou? Sabe o que já fiz? – a crueldade aumentava a medida que o tom de sua voz subia – Sabe quantas mulheres eu já tive nessa vida? Menina, - e agora nem meu nome ele se lembrava mais – eu conheço o mundo! Conheço o mundo e tive mais mulheres que minha memória é capaz de lembrar. E dei mais prazer do que sua mente infantil e seu corpo inocente é capaz de imaginar. Fui desejado, cobiçado e disputado mais vezes do que posso contar. Mas, se você ainda não percebeu, estou sozinho até hoje! Como é que você pensou que eu poderia me interessar por você? O que eu poderia querer com você? O que você pensou? Que nos beijaríamos, trocaríamos juras de amor e depois eu a levaria ao altar para confessar meu amor eterno a você em frente dos amigos e familiares que você sequer tem? E depois? O que aconteceria depois? Núpcias? Filhos? Mágica? Amor eterno e então um "felizes para sempre" no final? Você é realmente tão ingênua assim?

_ Chega, Dorian! – eu não podia ouvir mais – Pare! Você não me quer, eu já entendi! Pare... – implorei porque naquele exato momento era tudo que eu conseguia fazer.

Quando eu já não esperava mais nada, não acreditava em mais nada, o cafajeste Dorian pareceu sumiu por alguns minutos e o doce, gentil e educado Dorian voltou. Ele se inclinou até mim e com meu rosto entre suas mãos sussurrou:

_ Não é você... – mesmo que parecesse impossível, vi uma ponta de dor em seus olhos – Eu só... só prefiro mulheres mais maduras... – mas a dor desapareceu tão rápido como havia surgido e o rosto de pedra voltou ainda mais satírico que antes, mais maldoso.

"O que? Será que meus ouvidos estão me pregando uma peça? Estou louca mesmo ou ele acabou de dizer que não me quer porque sou VIRGEM?"

Balancei a cabeça incrédula, ainda não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Minha boca obviamente estava aberta, não porque tinha algo para dizer, simplesmente porque eu estava literalmente boquiaberta com o que Dorian insinuara. Mas ele não entendeu, certamente achou que eu tinha forças para continuar a me humilhar. _"Tolo Dorian, não sou tão forte assim..." _

_ Não tenho tempo e nem vontade de te ensinar como é a vida, menina. – ouvi ele dizer, mas as palavras já não chegavam até meu cérebro, continuei inerte – Não me procure, não tenho tempo para você. – fechou com chave de ouro– Adeus – então Dorian Gray partiu e destroçou o que restava da minha alma e coração.

Então, logo após o "tapa na cara" veio o cruel e inevitável auto questionamento "O que foi que eu fiz de errado?" acompanhado da famosa sensação de "Ninguém me ama!".

Não só me senti rejeitada, senti-me pouca, senti me nada. Precisava de mim mesma, mas não ouvi resposta. Procurei acalento e, não havia ninguém para me dar abrigo. Perdi o senso e a força. Senti-me só. Profundamente só.

E ele? Sim, até me deu uma bolinha, mas EU não sou o tipo de recheio que ele mais aprecia, o perfume que mais lhe agrada, tampouco a música que mais ele gosta de ouvir... Então, o que me resta? Chorar litros de lágrimas? Mas eu sei que é pura perda de tempo ficar esperando que ele se compadeça das minhas lágrimas sofridas e venha correndo para os meus braços chamando-me de "amor da minha vida, vamos esquecer tudo que aconteceu". Ele não fará isso.

O fato é que eu me apaixonei por alguém que não me quer, fantasiei demais, envolvi-me demais, me entreguei de corpo e alma sem ao menos saber quem ele realmente era.

Mas é verdade também que mesmo diante de tanta indiferença, mesmo depois da humilhante rejeição, eu ainda o desejava. Eu ainda amava Dorian Gray, amava mais do que minha própria vida. E eu ainda o queria. Eu sabia que me jogar no chão, chorar até não agüentar mais não era a solução, até porque se desistisse, se eu caísse naquele momento jamais me levantaria novamente. Mas eu amava Dorian! O que eu vou fazer agora?

"_Quando a novelinha mexicana terminar você me avisa?"_ – já estava demorando para ele aparecer.

_ Uhhhhh... Salvatore! Cale a boca, seu idiota! – eu precisava extravasar, descontar a raiva em alguém – Saia da minha cabeça agora!

"_Nossa, de onde saiu tanta violência?"_

_ Me deixe em paz!

"_Se fosse tão fácil assim, você realmente acha que eu ainda estaria aqui?"_

_ Que parte de vá embora e me deixa em paz você não entendeu? Ah, já sei! Você não existe, não é? É só a minha imaginação, a parte louca da minha cabeça falando, ou melhor, me enchendo o saco o tempo todo, não é?

"_Huf..."_ – ele suspirou entediado despertando ainda mais ira em mim.

_ Vá embora, já disse! Pegue essas suas duas pernas imaginárias e suma daqui!

_ Imaginárias, hum? – senti um toque por trás do ombro e me virei, dei um pulo quando vi Salvatore em carne e osso bem na minha frente, ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

_ O... voc... quem... – gaguejei estendendo a mão para tocar seu braço - ele estapeou minha mão sem pensar duas vezes e se materializou do outro lado no mesmo instante - Como... Ivy, você definitivamente está ficando louca! – balbuciei para mim mesma.

_ É... agindo desse jeito é o que todos vão pensar mesmo. – disse, passando os braços ao redor da minha cintura como se fôssemos velhos amigos – Então, me diga Ivy, você sempre fala sozinha? – satirizou.

_ Cala a boca! – gritei, empurrando-o para longe – Quem é você? De onde saiu?

_ Hey, calma! – disse, gesticulando as mãos como se tentasse acalmar uma multidão – Primeiro, as primeiras coisas – virou a mão direita – Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados propriamente; Damon Salvatore a seu dispor... – estendeu a mão aguardando pela minha e se curvou como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Falso e irônico, é claro!

_ Sai daqui! – eu dei o tapa na mão dessa vez.

_ Ora! Mas que falta de educação, Nosferatus! Temos que nos dar bem, afinal, seremos uma equipe em breve! E eu estou aqui para te ajudar, lembra?

_ Do que você está falando? Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! E não me chame de Nosferatus! Você nem sabe o que isso quer dizer!

_ Como não, se eu SOU um Nosferatus?

Parei. Boquiaberta com a declaração.

_ Nosferatus não existem mais... quer dizer, eu sou uma Nosf... ou... uma tentativa de recriar um Nosferatus, obviamente fracassada, porque... porque... os Nosferatus não existem mais.

_ Tem certeza? - disse e desapareceu no ar.

"_Você tem certeza disso, Ivy?"_ – perguntou novamente, fazendo sua voz soar dentro da minha cabeça como antes.

_ Acho melhor repensar seus conceitos, querida. – continuou seu discurso em voz alta enquanto se materializava ao meu lado novamente - Os livrinhos de história do papai nem sempre contam a verdade...

_ Vo... você... você conhece Jean?

_ Jean... Giácomo... Tia Maggie... – ele fez uma careta infantil - Theodore e até Nathan! Você se lembra do Nathan, não é? – ele perguntou e irritantemente passou os braços pela minha cintura novamente – E outras pessoas que... bom, isso fica para outra hora...

_ Do que você está falando? E quem é você?

Ele suspirou, tirou os braços de mim dando alguns passos e parando bem na minha frente. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito e revirando os olhos em um gesto claro de impaciência, ele se inclinou deixando o rosto a apenas alguns milímetros de distância do meu.

_ Damon Salvatore, já disse. Você não está escutando? Tem algum problema com os seus ouvidos? – ironizou enfiando um dedo na minha orelha – Foi a água? Entrou água nos ouvidos naquele dia em que EU te salvei?

"Água? Água?" então aquela noite macabra voltou a minha memória e as imagens horrendas daqueles dois homens gritando finalmente fizeram sentido. Eu me lembrei da minha primeira noite aqui, a noite em que cheguei a La Push. A carona de Jim, o ônibus, os dois homens bêbados que me atacaram e depois... depois me lembrei do que eu fiz com eles e o nojo que senti me causou náuseas.

_ Hey! Calma! – Damon pediu – Não vai começar a passar mal bem agora, vai?

_ O que... por que... por que você não me impediu? – eu quis saber mesmo sentindo as contrações do estômago aumentar a medida que a palavras saiam – Por que você me deixou fazer aquilo?

_ Vamos esquecer isso, sim? Você tem um passado negro, eu tenho um passado negro... e quem não tem? Todo mundo sente fome e um pouquinho de sangue aqui, outro ali, não faz mal a ninguém! – Damon continuou falando como isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – Aqueles pediram pelo o que aconteceu e... essas coisas acontecem, é inevitável, na verdade. Digo, para criaturas como nós e...

_ Eu não sou assim! – gritei e não pude mais me segurar, vomitei bem nos pés dele.

_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – ele gritou – O que você fez?

_ A culpa foi sua! Eu disse para você parar... – mesmo com aquele gosto horrível na boca, ainda consegui rir com a expressão no rosto dele.

_ Droga! – xingou contorcendo a boca – Tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso – longa arfada - E vamos logo ao que interessa, - ele hesitou por alguns segundos, examinando meu rosto cuidadosamente e continuou – bem, como eu disse antes, muito em breve eu vou precisar da sua ajuda e... como sou um cara que acredita no "é dando que se recebe" estou aqui para te ajudar.

_ Já disse que não preciso da sua ajuda!

_ Hum... – torceu a boca pensativo – Então, Dorian Gray não gosta de menininhas inocentes, hun?

_ E o que você tem a ver com isso?

_ Bem... você sabe... eu posso dar um jeito nisso, sabe?

_ Ah, é? Como? – respirei fundo e resolvi entrar no jogo dele – Vai hipnotizar ele e fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim?

_ Até poderia, mas tenho uma solução mais prática e que requer menos energia... – fez uma cara estranha e ainda mais irônica - Estou precisando guardar as energias ultimamente, sabe? Uma promessinha tola que fiz ao meu irmão há alguns séculos atrás, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O que quero dizer é que eu posso te ajudar a conseguir o coração do sonsinho do Dorian em dois minutos se você quiser, meia hora talvez... ou mais... vai depender de você, na verdade...

_ Como? – perguntei eufórica, é claro que eu estava interessada.

_ Como você é devagar, não?

_ Você vai ficar brincando com a minha cara ou falar seu plano de uma vez?

"_Dorian Gray não te ama porque você é inocente demais? VIRGEM demais?" _– a voz de Damon ecoou dentro da minha cabeça e plantou a semente. E posso dizer que eu perdi a razão completamente porque eu estava pronta para aceitar, eu entendi o que Damon estava me oferecendo e estava decidida a aceitar.

_ Damon? – chamei, mas ele já havia desaparecido de novo – Daaaaamon?


	76. Chapter 22 Meias Verdades

Já começava a escurecer quando finalmente desisti de procurar por Damon e segui meu caminho até a casa de Paul. Estava parada na porta dos fundos, ainda enfurecida com aquele idiota quando decidi me acalmar, "Maldito Nosferatus mentiroso!" conjurei baixinho.

"_Hey! Olha os modos..."_

_ Damon! – sussurrei entre os dentes, procurei por todo lugar – Damon! Onde você está? – silêncio total – Damon?

"_Shhh... depois! Eles já chegaram, não está ouvindo?"_

Parei por alguns instantes e me concentrei, vozes vinham de dentro da casa. Reconheci a voz de Paul, depois Ian e Eli, mas não ouvi a voz de Josh. Josh! Oh, Meu Deus! Josh! Como é que eu podia ter esquecido Josh? Ele chegou e eu nem estava aqui para lhe dar as boas vindas e...

Então me lembrei de tudo que acontecera, a queda de Josh, o sangue, a sede e aquele desejo incontrolável pelo sangue de Josh... eu não posso, não posso! Não quero machucá-lo, não quero machucar ninguém, ou melhor, mais ninguém. Não posso negar que amo esse moleque e me preocupo com ele e sei que ele também sente o mesmo por mim, mas sei também o que sou capaz de fazer. Josh teve sorte por eu não tê-lo atacado como ataquei aqueles homens na floresta. Mas quem pode garantir que a mesma sorte o protegerá da próxima vez? Próxima vez? Do que eu estava falando? O que eu estou pensando? Não haverá uma próxima vez! Não pode haver! Eu não permitirei.

Então eu estava decidida, precisava me afastar de Josh o mais breve possível. Será difícil, eu sei. E vai doer deixar Josh quando ele mais precisa de mim, ver a decepção em seu rostinho vai ser horrível, mas é para o melhor. Pela segurança de Josh eu me afastarei do meu melhor amigo, meu único amigo... Porque eu sei que ele estará mais seguro longe de mim...

_ Hey, garota! – ouvi a voz do velho Jared chamar – O que está fazendo aqui fora?

_ Oh... olá, Sr. Jared... só estava... estava...

_ Vamos, vamos – ele me interrompeu, subindo os degraus da entrada com alguma dificuldade – Os meninos já chegaram... vamos, vamos...

_ Sim... ah... Josh... Josh também? – perguntei amparando-o já que ele estava sem sua bengala naquela noite.

_ É claro! Vamos entrar, Ivy... – Sr. Jared sorriu e passou as mãos carinhosamente pelos meus cabelos – Não se preocupe, o garoto está ótimo!

_ Humm... – resmunguei, fingindo indiferença e me virei bruscamente, afastando suas mãos, não quis olhar para seu rosto, pois sabia que ele estava confuso com minha reação

E eu não correria riscos em me trair nessa nova meta.

Entramos e fomos recepcionados pelo ancião Quill.

_ Ivy, Ivy... você finalmente apareceu! Josh adormeceu perguntando de você...

_ Oh... – pontada de culpa no peito – amanhã falo com ele – disse friamente – Boa noite a todos. Paul? Quer que eu prepare o jantar? – disse e corri os olhos por todos na sala. Todo o conselho estava presente, assim como os mais jovens: Eli, Evan, Simon, Sean, Liam, Linus, Ashton, Travis, Noah e até Bernard que nunca aparecia. E claro, Ian – o rabugento, também estava lá. Na verdade, parecia que toda tribo estava naquela sala para recepcionar o pobre Josh.

_ Não, querida… está tudo bem. Já jantamos e estamos todos cansados agora, não? – Paul disse, claramente pedindo que todos se retirassem.

Um a um os Quileuttes foram se despedindo e desejando melhoras para Josh até que somente eu, Paul e Ian estivéssemos as sós.

_ Bem… então acho que vou me deitar e…

_ Ivy? – Paul chamou mais uma vez.

_ Sim, Paul?

_ Está tudo bem? Digo… você está bem?

_ Ahn… sim… claro.

_ Ótimo, então… boa noite.

_ Boa noite, Paul… errr… boa noite, Ian…

_ Tá… é… pra você também.

Depois de um longo banho resolvi ir para cama, meus cabelos ainda estavam molhados, mas eu sabia que essa noite o sono demoraria a chegar. Muitas coisas para pensar, lágrimas para derramar e decisões para finalizar…

Será que Josh um dia entenderia porque eu o afastei? Devo contar tudo que lembrei ao Conselho? Mesmo correndo o sério risco de ser expulsa da Reserva, senão entregue ao meu destino? Não seria melhor fugir e me entregar a Jean e assim deixar os Quileuttes em paz e segurança? E o que Jean faria comigo? O que Giácomo faria comigo? E tia Maggie? Jonas? Como estarão eles? Será que Jean já descobriu a traição? E quanto a Theodore? Me pergunto se ele ainda está vivo e se me ajudaria sabendo quem eu sou e o que fiz... E por que será que ninguém descobriu sobre os assassinatos que cometi, por que não houve sequer comentários a respeito dos dois homens da floresta? Não tinham família, amigos, ninguém que sentisse sua falta? Será que seus corpos ainda estão lá? Esquecidos e em decomposição a espera de alguém que os ache e chame a polícia? E como Dorian encontrou minha mochila? Oh... Dorian...

_ Por que você fez isso comigo, Dorian? – choraminguei baixinho, com medo de acordar alguém – Por que você não me ama como eu te amo? – senti as lágrimas chegando.

_ Ivy? – ouvi Paul chamando, depois dois toques abafados na porta e ela se abriu – Posso entrar?

_ Oh, Paul... – disse, enxugado o rosto – Sim... sim...

_ O que houve? Está tudo bem?

_ Ahn... insônia, eu acho...

_ É... também não consegui pegar no sono... – Paul disse ainda parado na porta – Errr... será que... será... bem, você... poderíamos conversar um pouco? – gesticulou em direção a saleta.

Apesar de estranhar a atitude, eu não disse nada, apenas o segui. Paul se sentou devagar e com alguma dificuldade no sofá.

_ Você está bem, Paul?

_ Oh... são só as costas, menina... coisas de velho, você entende?

Eu ri. Velho... Paul não podia ter mais que quarenta anos...

_ Eu já lhe contei minha história, Ivy? - perguntou como se lesse meus pensamentos.

_ Ahn... não na verdade...

_ Bem, então acho que agora é uma boa hora...

_ Okay – dei de ombros e me sentei a sua frente.

Paul suspirou profundamente e olhando pensativo para a janela começou.

_ Minha Rachel... – ele permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns minutos – Rachel, minha esposa, faleceu há muitos anos atrás... quarenta e dois anos para ser mais exato.

"_Opa! Espere um minutinho aí... tem alguma coisa errada com a matemática nessa história!"_

_ Paul? – estava pronta para esclarecer o fato, mas Paul nem me ouviu chamar e continuou.

_ Fomos casados por cinqüenta e cinco anos, acredita? E só tivemos dois filhos... Louis e... bem, Ian...

_ Oh...

_ Sim, Ian é meu filho, Ivy. E Josh é meu bisneto.

_ Oh!

_ Você deve estar se perguntando como isso é possível agora, não? – fiz um "sim" bem exagerado e Paul entendeu – É um pouco complicado, mas... mas acho que você pode me entender...

Continuei calada.

_ Bem, Louis nasceu e foi muito desejado por mim e por minha Rachel, então quando ele chegou não poderíamos nos sentir mais abençoados. Mas meu filho Louis como todo jovem era bem rebelde e não conseguia aceitar os costumes da tribo. Ele nos deixou ainda bem jovem, antes mesmo de completar dezoito anos e foi morar na capital. Lá, ele se casou e teve uma filha, Vivienne. Eu nunca a conheci, mas minha neta engravidou ainda na adolescência, se casou sim, mas era infeliz. E assim nasceu Josh, filho de minha neta. Mas... mas antes de continuar, eu devo lhe contar sobre outra "lenda" – Paul sinalizou aspas com as mãos – Sabe menina... os Quileuttes são um povo mágico, um grande poder corre em nossas veias e por isso carregamos uma grande responsabilidade em nossas costas... lembra-se quando eu lhe contei sobre o filho mais novo de Taha Aki?

_ Aquele que deixou La Push para que a magia não se perdesse?

_ Sim, esse mesmo. Ele se chamava Denahi... – Paul sorriu satisfeito – Bem, ninguém além de mim sabe que Denahi e os outros três jovens que partiram nunca sobreviveram àquela viagem.

_ O que... mas por que, Paul?

_ Esta é uma informação que só é passada aos chefes da tribo, mas eu sei que posso confiar em você... enfim, existe uma lenda sobre estas terras que nos cercam, menina... diz a lenda que a magia dos Quileuttes só pode viver enquanto estiver protegida por estas terras.

_ Humm... por esse motivo existe a Reserva?

_ Sim, sim... é por isso que existe a Reserva de La Push, para proteger e manter nossas crianças seguras aqui. Mas... mas... algumas vezes falhamos... – uma tristeza dominou a feição de Paul nesse instante – Meu filho Louis partiu, eu não pude impedi-lo e então eu o perdi... assim como perdi Vivienne, minha neta. Mas eu aprendi minha lição e trouxe Josh para viver aqui, comigo, seguro nas terras de La Push. E depois disso me certifiquei que nenhuma criança Quileutte seria perdida para o mundo novamente.

_ Oh, Paul... eu... eu sinto muito...

_ Não se preocupe, menina... isso é passado e...

_ Ian sabe disso?

_ Bem... não. Ian... Ian é outra história e... você não está com sono?

_ Nope! – brinquei.

_ Então... – Paul hesitou por um instante - então vamos lá... Bem, Ian não foi planejado... quer dizer, minha Rachel já não tinha mais idade, na verdade, acreditávamos que Rachel já não tinha mais idade para ser mãe novamente, e a notícia da chegada eminente de Ian nos surpreendeu. Foi uma alegria desde o primeiro dia, mas Rachel estava fraca e seu corpo já não tinha mais forças para o parto e...

_ Paul...

_ Sim, minha Rachel me deixou no mesmo dia em que Ian nasceu e por isso ele se culpa. Às vezes, penso que Ian culpa a mim por tudo que aconteceu, já tentei conversar com ele por inúmeras vezes, mas ele não se abre e tem se afastado à medida que os anos passam, eu sei...

_ Mas eu não entendo... por que, Paul? Por que ele te culparia?

_ Essa é uma pergunta que já me fiz um milhão de vezes... mas... mas... acho que Ian me culpa pela morte da mãe porque... bem... porque se eu não... bem, quantos anos você acha que tenho?

_ Humm... errr... – a pergunta me pegou de surpresa – uns trinta e cinco, trinta e sete?

_ Você está querendo ser boazinha comigo... - Paul riu alto – tenho setenta e oito anos, Ivy... – ele me informou com a maior casualidade e eu continuei boquiaberta – os Quileuttes, quando passam pela metamorfose, param de envelhecer e os anos só voltam a agir sobre nós a partir do momento que pararmos de nos transformar... e ainda assim, eles parecem vir mais lentamente que o normal.

_ Então... então você ainda era jovem quando... quando...

_ Quando Rachel engravidou pela segunda vez, eu não aparentava ter de mais de trinta anos... mas Rachel já havia ultrapassado a casa dos sessenta...

_ Oh... e... todos passam por essa... metamorfose?

_ Não... não... a magia em nosso sangue só toma vida quando há a presença de vampiros.

_ Vam... piros?

_ Os Cullens...

_ Cul... Cullens?

_ Sim, a nova família de Theodore... bem, hoje eles são conhecidos como o Clã das irmãs Swan.

_ Mas Theodore é um lobisomem... não é?

_ Sim, Theodore é um lobisomem, assim como Janet. Mas o Clã é um grupo misto, muito grande e também poderoso. Na verdade, a família de Theodore possui lobisomens, vampiros, metamorfos como nós e até alguns mestiços. Mas no centro disso tudo, digo o núcleo de todo esse poder se concentra nas duas irmãs Swan: Bella e Angel.

_ Uau!

_ Exatamente! É o que todos pensam... o Clã é muito cobiçado e seu poder é desejado por muitos e há muito tempo, por isso seu paradeiro é mantido em segredo até hoje.

_ Então... então é por isso que tia Maggie pediu que eu procurasse por Theodore... ela sabia que ele havia se juntado ao Clã e...

_ Bem, aí eu não posso mais dizer nada... não conheci sua tia Maggie... mas conheci outros Garous...

_ Conheceu? Quem? – perguntei, mesmo temendo a resposta.

_ Essa é outra história, menina... esse encontro nos trouxe muitas desgraças e para falar a verdade não gosto de me lembrar desse tempo...

_ Tudo bem, Paul... você não precisa me contar se não quiser...

Paul se levantou e se dirigiu até a janela novamente, com o olhar perdido no horizonte onde o sol já começava a se levantar, ele deu um longo suspiro e continuou:

_ Quando os Cullens vieram, eu era muito jovem... e por causa de sua presença em nossas terras, um a um, eu vi meus amigos passando pela transformação, até que chegou a minha vez. Foi difícil no começo, mas nós tínhamos Sam... ele era nosso lobo alfa, mesmo que o cargo não fosse dele por direito, ele nos liderou com muito sucesso. Mas no ataque da Loup Garou, Sam caiu e muitas mortes ocorreram, perdas, tristezas e então um dia o Clã decidiu que era hora de partir... há quase sessenta anos atrás o Clã das irmãs Swan deixou La Push e se separou. Hoje, eles vivem escondidos, mas ainda atendem a qualquer pedido de ajuda de quem realmente necessita e merece. E é aí que entra a sua parte...

_ Minha parte, Paul?

_ Bem... quando você chegou aqui, machucada e inconsciente nos braços de Dorian Gray, eu não pude deixar de notar a semelhança...

"Semelhança?" pensei, mas Paul parecia perdido em suas divagações e resolvi deixar que ele terminasse a história.

_ Sinceramente eu não queria admitir; o medo, o receio pelo que pode acontecer as nossas crianças não me deixou admitir. Não me leve a mal, mas eu não quero que Josh e os outros passem pelo que passei, mas a semelhança é inegável e... você... – nessa hora, Paul olhou para mim, seus olhos tristes e sinceros pareciam prestes a desaguar quando ele se dirigiu até o velho armário encostado na parede, abriu uma gaveta e tirou um porta retrato bem antigo – Esta é a foto do Clã... foi tirada no dia em que eles partiram...

Eu me levantei depressa, estava curiosa para ver os rostos dessa família tão poderosa e o susto que levei foi tão grande que quase caí de joelhos no chão. O retrato era antigo, já estava até descolorido pelos anos, mas mesmo com a pouca claridade do dia que ainda não havia raiado, eu pude notar a semelhança que Paul mencionara.

_ Sou... sou... sou eu! – eu disse apontando para a mulher com longos cabelos castanhos que se posicionava bem no centro da foto, ela tinha um bebê em seus braços e a seu lado havia um rapaz muito alto, bonito, pele clara como a lua e cabelos desarrumados cor de bronze e ele também segurava um bebê. Depois notei que eu estava lá de novo, do outro lado do rapaz alto. Era meu rosto também, mas os cabelos eram claros, a pele e os cabelos dourados como o sol e havia outro rapaz, moreno, forte e tão bonito quanto o outro, abraçado a essa "eu loira" e mais um bebê entre eles – Paul? Como isso é possível?

_ Eu não sei... também não sei, Ivy. Mas com a descoberta de Dorian... – só a menção de seu nome me fazia encolher temendo a dor que eu ainda não havia processado e Paul percebeu isso – a carta que Dorian encontrou... nos deixou sem opções e então o Conselho decidiu chamar o Clã...

_ O Clã... o Clã v... v... vêm?

_ Na verdade foi um pouco difícil contatá-los, mas Theodore recebeu nossa mensagem e nos retornou ontem...

_ M... m... mas eles vêm?

_ Acredito que sim, não sei se todos virão, as irmãs não estão muito bem... parece-me que Bells e Angie estão um pouco doentes e talvez não sejam capazes de uma viagem tão longa de imediato, mas Theodore e Carlisle já estão a caminho de La Push nesse exato momento.

_ Então... então... eles estão voltando por minha causa? Digo, os vampiros estão voltando a La Push e toda a tribo vai virar... virar um não sei o que e, a culpa é toda minha? – gritei, enfurecida pela minha própria estupidez.

_ Ivy não... não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

_ Mas é isso que vai acontecer, não é? Eu estraguei tudo! Estraguei tudo como sempre estrago e é por... por... – engasguei com o ar, meu peito latejando com o ataque de histeria iminente - por isso que Ian me odeia! E tem que odiar mesmo. Faço tudo errado o tempo todo e... e... – eu soluçava entre os espasmos do desespero, não agüentava mais, eu precisava sair dali.

Eram muitas informações, muitos fatos e coisas demais para processar e sentir. Eu estava confusa, meu cérebro começava a falhar e eu precisava de um tempo. Então eu corri, atravessei a casa e saí pela porta dos fundos de novo, corri até a praia, mas não estava longe suficiente; continuei correndo sem direção, tropeça como estivesse bêbada e meus passos incertos deixavam uma trilha torta na areia.

Não sei por quanto tempo corri, perdi a noção do tempo, mas meus pés continuavam a se mexer e eu mal estava consciente dessa ação, meus pensamentos se perderam incompreensivelmente, meu cérebro era incapaz de se concentrar. Só havia dor, mais dor do que eu era capaz de suportar. E então minhas pálpebras escureceram, não pela inconsciência que eu tanto necessitava agora, mas pela sombra de algum lugar escuro que eu adentrara. Estava quente e silencioso por um tempo. Então houve um som, foi baixinho, eu quase não pude notar, já não podia dizer se era só imaginação...

Algo me sacudiu, puxou meus braços já dormentes, fui virada e senti algo tocando meu rosto. Algo pingou em meu rosto, molhado e frio; pingou nos meus olhos, houve um suspiro impaciente e mais água. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia discernir as imagens. Então senti uma pressão forte no rosto seguido de um estalado agudo como a dor que surgiu. E de repente meu cérebro voltou a funcionar. Devagar no iniciou, mas foi processando os dados e finalmente conclui: levei um tapa! Um tapa no rosto!

"Ora! Quem..." pensei, então notei uma figura bem acima de mim, mais escura do que a noite.

_ Quem está aí? - A imagem se inclinou e mais água pingou em meu rosto – Pare com isso! – me esforcei e tentei me concentrar para ver quem estava me incomodando, a primeira coisa que pude notar após minutos de confusão foi a claridade que parecia emanar da face escura e então... – Damon?


	77. Chapter 23 O Retrato de Dorian Gray

_ Foi mais rápido que imaginei. - ele me olhou e sorriu. Notei seus caninos alongados. Lembro que não acreditei no que vi – Pensei que você levaria mais tempo... - ele falou e entrou na minha mente. Lembro da sensação; meus pensamentos se tornaram absortos, perdi a concentração olhando para o nada sem me importar com mais nada, todas as preocupações, toda a dor e confusão foram embora.

Ele pulou e chegou ao meu lado, senti um puxão e de repente estava sentada do outro lado do que parecia ser uma caverna, minhas costas apoiadas na parede de pedra que subia até o teto alto, uma clarabóia deixava que os raios do sol chegassem até o chão e um pequeno lago saía da parede de rochas avermelhadas na outra margem e acabava bem no lugar onde eu estava. Achei lindo e exótico, mas minha mente ainda não era capaz de processar o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro achei uma loucura alguém pular mais de seis metros daquele jeito, mas eu estava tão desorientada pelos últimos acontecimentos que nem me importei. Achei que talvez fosse mais uma alucinação que passava pela minha cabeça.

Damon se aproximou devagar e então senti sua língua encostando em minha carótida. Ela aqueceu minha pele. Ele era muito delicado quando queria e eu me sentia hipnotizada por ele. Ele respirou no meu ouvido, continuei parada enquanto ele me circulava e me olhava curioso, analisando minha expressão. Ele encostou seu corpo no meu, fiquei paralisada de medo e surpresa, não entendia o que Damon estava fazendo e também não conseguia juntar as palavras para perguntar. Havia uma energia muito maligna saindo dele, mas era também irresistível. Talvez ele estivesse absorvendo a luz ao seu redor, talvez sua beleza fosse excessiva; tudo que eu conseguia fazer era olhá-lo abismada e boquiaberta. Lembro que o terror que sentia enfraquecia minha vontade. Eu não conseguia me mexer.

_ Sem pressa. - ele me olhou e sorriu. Seus caninos pareciam maiores. Seus cabelos pretos e lisos estavam molhados e respingavam gotas de água em sua roupa. Ele não tinha cheiro, apenas uma fragrância de capim fresco nos cabelos. Usava um terno escuro, de um pano macio - Você é... é realmente... muito b... ora! Não é tão feia assim, acho que não vai ser tão difícil, afinal. - ele falou, quase espantado.

_ Como? – perguntei confusa.

_ Não vai doer, Ivy... - ele riu e se afastou - Você vai até gostar! Acredite em mim... - olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu. Não vi caninos salientes dessa vez, apenas afiados – E depois, é isso o que você quer, não é? - fez uma pausa, em seguida olhou para o teto e virou de costas – Qualquer coisa para conseguir o coração do seu Dorianzinho... – ele se virou se num pulo – E então, como você vai querer?

_ Q... q... querer o que? – Damon sorriu – Como vou querer o que?

_ Ora, você sabe do que estou falando... – Damon então me ofereceu sua mão e fechou os olhos.

Lembro da explosão em meu cérebro. Primeiro senti o terror de ser uma caçadora e depois o prazer de caçar. Vi imagens de lugares durante a noite e tive sensações aprofundadas de cheiros e gostos. Mas eram gostos estranhos, azedos e açucarados ao mesmo tempo. Ouvi vozes em diferentes partes da minha cabeça. Fiquei atordoada com tantas informações. Eu não sabia de nada ainda.

_ Gostou? - perguntou, com o rosto no meu pescoço e ronronou – É isso que eu te ofereço e muito mais... você só tem a ganhar... - esticou sua imensa mão branca de novo e eu vi uma gota de sangue brotar de sua pele, ofereceu-me e eu aceitei sem pensar. Eu não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, mas comecei a sugar. O sangue surgia cada vez mais intenso e eu sugava com cada vez mais vontade.

A sensação de poder foi a primeira coisa que me veio, o prazer de me sentir inteira e totalmente desperta. Depois imagens aleatórias invadiram minha mente. Vi Josh sorrindo para mim, vestindo um beca escura e um diploma na mão. Paul ao seu lado posava para uma foto com Ian, Eli, o velho Quill e os outros da tribo. As duas "eu" se aproximaram e me senti sendo abraçada e depois uma coisinha quente se mexeu em meus braços; olhei para baixo e havia um bebê aninhado ali, senti lágrimas escorrendo de meus olhos e mãos macias secaram-nas e então eu o vi. Era Dorian, meu Dorian também sorria para mim e seu sorriso chegou até minha alma, seus olhos úmidos de emoção alternavam entre eu e o bebê em meus braços. Depois vi o rosto de tia Maggie, ela se aproximou e pegou o bebê, embalando-o ela chorava enquanto cantarolava as canções de ninar que costumava cantar para mim. Então, senti uma leve pressão na minha testa, o calor foi descendo até chegar à minha boca e depois cessou de repente. Abri os olhos e olhei para cima, quando vi Damon de novo entendi que aquilo tinha sido apenas uma visão; uma visão do futuro, meu futuro. Então era isso que ele estava me oferecendo, o futuro que sempre sonhei.

_ Quanto? - eu toparia qualquer coisa para ter aquele futuro, qualquer coisa – O que você quer?

_ Nada. - ele continuou sério e seus olhos brilharam como a luz de faróis de um carro.

Gargalhei. Afastei-me e me abaixei, tossindo.

_ Fala sério. O que?

_ Nada, já disse. – Damon se aproximou de novo e apertou os dedos nos meus cabelos – Por enquanto...

_ Damon... – tive que juntar todas as minhas forças e concentração só para pronunciar seu nome.

_ Negócios primeiro, então... – disse se afastando novamente, encostou o corpo contra a parede cruzando os braços sobre o peito e suspirou – Bem, eu te ensino a ser a mulher que seu Dorianzinho tanto quer; te ensino a controlar as habilidades que você nem sabe que tem e de quebra ainda você ainda ganha uma noite inteira em minha companhia... – ele riu sarcástico como de costume e continuou – e você... você só precisa me apresentar ao Clã e... e... apresentar meu caso... é claro...

_ Caso? Que caso?

_ Ahnn... nada de mais... vou precisar de uma mãozinha de suas... suas... do Clã, mas não se preocupe com isso agora, Nosferatus. A sua situação é mais urgente, seu Dorianzinho está andando por aí, tão sozinho... carente... nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer ou quem ele pode conhecer, não é?

Senti meu corpo tenso só de imaginá-lo com outra, o buraco em meu peito pareceu se alargar só com a ameaça da imagem. Ver Dorian com outra, e não importava quem fosse me mataria! Morreria só de saber...

_ Não! – gritei com todas as minhas forças, meu pulso se fechou involuntariamente. Isso não pode acontecer! Dorian é meu! E só meu!

E como se pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos, Damon riu satisfeito.

_ Isso foi um sim? Temos um acordo, então? – perguntou sôfrego e eu me senti ainda mais indecisa.

_ E... e... eu ainda não sei... – a forma como Damon me olhava, o tom de voz que ele usava, me fazia acreditar que havia alguma coisa a mais nesse negócio; havia algo estranho nesse trato, Damon estava escondendo alguma coisa e eu sabia disso, e ainda assim, me sentia ridiculamente atraída para sua proposta, isso eu não podia negar. O sentimento era de estar negociando minha própria alma com o Diabo, no fundo eu sabia que haveria conseqüências - eu... eu... eu preciso pensar.

Ele suspirou, parecia irritado e caminhou até a margem do pequeno lago a nossa frente, suspirou mais uma vez, e ergueu seu rosto encarando o teto.

_ O tempo está se esgotando, Ivy... – disse e riu sutilmente. Ainda de costas, Damon virou o rosto o suficiente para que eu deslumbrasse seu perfil e então me dei conta de quão charmoso ele era. Estranho como eu não havia notado sua beleza ainda, seu corpo perfeitamente torneado e esguio – Assim como minha paciência. – sua indiferença habitual retornou antes que pudesse terminar de admirar sua imagem – Agora, você sabe onde me encontrar... – ele então, gesticulou para a saída da caverna. Entendi na hora e me levantei, caminhei para fora.

A caverna era grande, a saída distante, mas aos poucos a luz do dia se fez presente eu cheguei até praia. Não reconheci o lugar, mas instintivamente, sabia que ainda estava dentro dos limites de La Push. A caminhada de volta para casa de Paul seria longa, mas eu precisava pensar; pôr alguma ordem nos pensamentos e me decidir...

O dia estava cinza, não porque sua cor era cinza, mas sua essência era cinzenta. Olhando para a chuva que se aproximava, notei que sentia falta de algo. Não a falta de coisas, pessoas, de música ou mesmo comida, já que eu havia passado o dia todo com Damon sem me alimentar, de comida de verdade, pelo menos. Era uma falta estranha, que eu não podia identificar. Falta de dias em que mesmo o dia estando cinza, ele não estava cinza. Eu sei o quanto isso soou sem sentido, mas tanto faz. Falta dos dias que eu não falava "Ah, tanto faz", ou "Não me importo mais...". Falta de não ter tardes douradas todos os dias, de não ter sonhos dourados todas as noites. Como se faltasse um motivo para continuar, levantar e continuar andando.

O dia estava terminando, eu sabia que Paul e os outros estariam preocupados com minha ausência, mas naquela hora nada mais me importava. Eu só queria ficar sozinha.

Caminhei por horas e cada passo minha confusão parecia aumentar. Eu estava ansiosa, insegura e me sentia perdida. O arrependimento batia e eu me lembrava de tudo que havia acontecido desde o início dessa grande aventura que tinha se tornado minha vida. O futuro parecia ainda mais incerto a cada dia que passava, eu não sabia o que esperar dos Quileuttes, dos Cullens, de Damon e de Dorian... as imagens do futuro que Damon havia me mostrado pareciam tão reais e ao mesmo tempo tão improváveis. A única certeza que eu tinha era o amor que eu sentia por Dorian. No entanto, Dorian não me amava, eu sabia disso. Eu não era o tipo de mulher por quem ele se apaixonaria, não era forte nem experiente como ele queria. _"Posso te ensinar a ser a mulher que seu Dorianzinho tanto quer..."_ as palavras de Damon voltaram trazendo a tentação de aceitar esse trato de vez. Mas o que Damon exigiria em troca? Neste ponto estava claro que ele cobraria seu preço e a grande questão era: eu teria condições de lhe pagar? E se não tivesse, o que faria então?

E aqui vamos nós de novo, com os pés no chão e a cabeças nas nuvens...

E o coração na mão, batendo fraco, sentindo dor. Por que a ausência não aumenta, nem diminui? A dor passa aos poucos, mas a saudade fica. Tento me lembrar que nada vai mudar meus sentimentos, mas é inútil, a insegurança me domina.

_ Ah, tia Maggie, onde você está quando eu mais preciso de você? - a saudade chegou avassaladora, foi amarga e cruel.

Sinto-me tão só, não tenho nada. Só tenho amor e nada mais. As horas continuam se arrastando devagar, quase parando. O medo me consome por alguns instantes, não vejo nada além da névoa. E Dorian continua sendo um sonho inalcançável, uma névoa em meus mais profundos pensamentos. O cansaço constante me faz pensar na vida, eu sempre desisto das coisas muito facilmente, e eu odeio isso!

Em certo momento, uma rajada de vento bateu forte e limpou um pouco o nevoeiro e, por alguns segundos, tive uma visão parcial de onde estava. Ainda faltavam alguns quilômetros até a aldeia, do outro lado do penhasco e então, mais uma vez, terei que encarar os Quileuttes e fingir que está tudo bem... então avistei uma árvore bem à margem da floresta e um velho tronco caído me convidando a descansar. Vi aquilo e resolvi que aquele seria meu último lamento. Vou chorar agora, então. Chorar tudo que tenho que chorar e depois me levanto e encaro o mundo!

EPDV Dorian.

Eu era um jovem de vinte anos pertencente à alta burguesia inglesa, e posso dizer até de uma beleza física inimaginável, ou pelo menos assim me era dito naquela época. Fui retratado pelo pintor Basil Hallward o qual, acredito eu, era apaixonado por mim. Pobre Basil, apaixonado por algo tão efêmero quanto a beleza física. Lorde Wotton era um homem extremamente inteligente, perspicaz, irônico e com grande vivência nos  
relacionamentos humanos, capaz de exercer forte influência sobre as demais pessoas. E infelizmente um grande amigo meu...

Conhecemo-nos e nossa proximidade foi inevitável. Logo de início, ele passou a instigar e a estudar minhas reações e atitudes. Não posso negar agora que aquilo me divertia, foi uma época boa e eu ainda estava descobrindo o mundo, mas quando me deparei com a obra pronta, o retrato que Basil fez com tanto carinho, não me contentei e disse:

_ Que tristeza! Que tristeza! - repeti, com os olhos cravados na efígie - Eu irei ficando velho, feio e horrível. Mas este retrato se conservará eternamente jovem. Nele, nunca serei mais idoso do que neste dia de junho... se fosse o contrário! Se eu pudesse ser sempre moço, se o quadro envelhecesse... Por isso, por esse milagre eu daria tudo! Sim, não há no mundo o que eu não estivesse pronto a dar em troca. Daria até a alma!

E a partir daí, temos o desenrolar da minha história.

Me apaixonei por uma jovem artista, Sibyl Vane, que se apresentava num pequeno teatro nos subúrbios de Londres. E ingênuo, como todo jovem deve ser, logo lhe falei em casamento. Sibyl era muito humilde, ficou lisonjeada, é claro. Mas sua mãe e irmão, que estaria ingressando na Marinha, ficaram preocupados. Um dia, convidei Basil e Lorde Wotton para assistir a uma das apresentações de minha prometida. Nessa noite, Sibyl representou muito mal. Obviamente, fiquei consternado, meus amigos foram embora dando-me palavras de estímulo e enaltecendo a beleza da moça, mas eu estava decepcionado. Mais tarde, fui até o camarim. Sibyl estava feliz, radiante na verdade, mas seu encanto havia se perdido para mim. Ela me disse que, de agora em diante só viverá para mim.

Pensando agora, vejo que toda a energia vital de Sibyl estava dirigida ao ato de representar; mas quando se apaixonou, sua energia foi dirigida para o objeto amado, no caso eu, e assim apresentou-se como uma artista medíocre. E isto me levou a desapaixonar-me de imediato. Então, eu a humilhei e desprezei. Virei lhe as costas para nunca mais voltar. No entanto, para minha surpresa, ao chegar a casa, dirigi-me a meu quarto e, ao olhar para o retrato, quase ensandeci, ao perceber que o quadro havia se alterado.

O sorriso retratado não era mais o mesmo, caracterizava-se pelo cinismo e maldade. Refleti por um tempo e percebi que o quadro refletia minha própria alma. Portanto, deveria desculpar-me com Sibyl, assim o quadro voltaria ao normal. Entretanto, era tarde demais, Sibyl havia cometido suicídio.

A partir de então, passei a viver tudo que me era ou não permitido. Passei a ter uma conduta fria e interesseira com todos à minha volta. Induzi pessoas a atos vulgares e criminosos, sempre impune.

Assassinei meu amigo Basil, à facadas, quando ele descobriu o que realmente estava acontecendo. Por conseqüência e sem escrúpulos nenhum, levei outro amigo, um químico, ao suicídio após induzi-lo a desfazer-se do cadáver de Basil.

Apenas o quadro se alterava, transformando-se numa figura monstruosa, lembro-me que das mãos da imagem gotejava sangue.

Quando já contava ter quarenta anos, pensei em curar sua alma. Pensei em  
levar uma vida pura, sem magoar quem quer que fosse. Tarde demais, me dei conta de que minha soberba havia me levado àquela vida de pecados. Amaldiçoei minha beleza e mocidade e ingenuamente pensei que sem elas minha vida seria pura. O que mais me doía era a morte de minha alma.

Eu havia escondido o quadro num quarto desocupado na mansão que herdei de meu avô. Um dia, subi até o quarto, olhei o quadro e gritei de terror. Depois de todos aqueles anos de arrependimento e apesar de minhas boas ações, o quadro não se alterara para melhor como supunha, continuava a gotejar sangue ainda mais vivo e estava mais horrendo. Então percebi claramente a verdade: por vaidade, a hipocrisia pôs-me no rosto a máscara da bondade. A única prova de meu mau caráter, de minha consciência, era o quadro. Então, resolvi destruí-lo. E, com a mesma faca com que matei Basil, trespassei o retrato. Ouvi um grito. Os criados acudiram. E quando recobrei a consciência percebi que a ferida sangrava em mim e não no quadro.

Fiquei horrorizado com essa nova descoberta, mas me recuperei do incidente e desde então venho procurando uma forma de acabar com esse sofrimento. Mesmo sabendo que minha vida se findará e tendo ciência de que não serei capaz de destruir o quadro sozinho, cheguei a La Push procurando pelo Clã das Irmãs Swan, na esperança de que eles pudessem me ajudar. Mas eles já haviam partido e seu paradeiro é mantido em segredo. E foi assim que conheci Paul e lhe revelei a história de minha vida, assim como o desejo de pôr um fim neste conto macabro e impossível. Mas os Quileuttes são leais, deve-se admitir e, nunca revelaram o destino do Clã. Persisti até hoje, e essa perseverança me presenteou com a notícia de que eles finalmente retornarão a La Push e eu terei minha chance.

Mas a vida é irônica e prega peças o tempo todo. Enfim, parece-me que minhas preces foram atendidas, mas a vontade esvanece a cada dia. Estava certo de que jamais machucaria outro ser como machuquei Sibyl, porém o destino me reservou uma última cilada. O motivo do retorno do Clã... Ivy...

Hoje recebi a notícia de que o Clã das Irmãs Swan retornará a La Push, após quase sessenta anos de ausência e mistério, instigado por uma criatura tão fascinante e encantadora quanto eles próprios. E que também é objeto de minha obsessão.

É estranho como nossos corpos parecem se atrair involuntariamente. Como neste exato momento em que a observo perdida em seus pensamentos, sozinha, frágil e tão bela sentada sob aquela árvore. Suas lágrimas têm um efeito tão estranho em minha alma e sua dor torna o magnetismo que sinto ainda mais forte. É praticamente impossível não sucumbir a essa atração.

Após um dia todo sem notícias, Paul pediu que eu a procurasse e cá estou eu, pasmo diante de tamanha beleza e simplesmente obcecado com sua segurança.

"_Oh, Ivy... meu amor, não chore assim! Não sabe que a cada lágrima que derramas parte meu pobre coração de pedra?" _

Se eu pudesse tocá-la agora, afagaria seus cabelos de fogo, enxugaria seu rosto tão formoso e juraria servidão eterna a você. Se eu tivesse certeza de sua segurança a meu lado, a tomaria neste exato momento e lhe confessaria todo o amor que sinto por você. Se eu fosse digno e se não estivesse tão próximo do fim; se eu a merecesse, Ivy...

_ Dorian? – sua doce voz chamou quando minha presença foi revelada – O... o que... o que você está fazendo aqui? – meu amor perguntou em um soluço sofrido e cheio de dor. Meu coração ardeu e eu quase pude ouvir seus pedaços estilhaçando no chão.

_ Paul pediu que eu a procurasse. – informei-lhe calmamente, escondendo minha dor.

_ Oh... Paul... – sussurrou enxugando o rosto, olhos vermelhos de tantas lágrimas – Como sabia onde me encontrar?

"_Como sempre sei... minha alma procura a sua, e mesmo sem querer a encontra, como da primeira vez em que te vi meu amor..."_

_ Sorte. – menti e dei de ombros, desviando o olhar para o mar. Eu tinha que ser forte.

_ Sorte? – ela perguntou com a voz fina, sem forças; parecia suplicar minha proteção.

_ Os Quileuttes são pessoas boas e estão tentando te ajudar, Ivy. Mas não se deve abusar da hospitalidade de seus anfitriões dessa forma. – disse reprovando sua atitude, tentando desesperadamente desviar do assunto.

_ Me desculpe... – Ivy murmurou como se sussurrasse para si mesma e deixou escapar mais um longo soluço. Com dificuldade, ela tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas falharam e ela se desequilibrou.

Eu a apoiei, é claro que eu a segurei. Meus braços queimavam com a necessidade de tê-la junto a meu corpo e agora que esse desejo finalmente havia sido atendido, a tentação de não beijá-la era inimaginavelmente grande. Seu frágil e pequeno corpo tremia em meus braços e me instigava ainda mais. Que tortura mais doce! Ivy me abraçou abafando o choro em meu peito.

"_Chega! Pare meu amor. Pare de me torturar assim, só mais um soluço e eu me renderei"_ estava a um passo do precipício, pronto para desistir e me render.

Como posso negar que quando a encontrei meu coração parou de funcionar por alguns segundos? Como posso negar que agora você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida? Se quando nossos olhares se cruzam eu tenho a certeza de que você é a pessoa que estou esperando desde o dia em que nasci? Se o toque de seus lábios é tão intenso e seu beijo tão apaixonante, que fazem meus olhos se encherem d'água. Como posso lhe dizer que não te amo, quando sei que existe algo mágico entre nós? Você é o primeiro e o último pensamento do meu dia, e a vontade de ficar a seu lado é tão grande que chega a apertar o coração.

"_Dorian Gray! Tu não sucumbiras a esta tentação, teu destino já está traçado e com a chegada do Clã chegará também teu fim. Não a traia dessa forma, não incentive esse amor, pois logo chegará a hora e extirpá-lo será ainda mais difícil. E lembre-se: tu és responsável por aqueles que cativas..."_

Então, com os mesmos braços que gritavam para mantê-la perto e segura, eu a afastei e me virei.

_ Não faça isso, Ivy. – eu disse quando na verdade eu queria implorar para que ela parasse de me torturar – Já disse que não quero... – como a mentira queimava! – Não quero você. – menti e meu coração se partiu.


	78. Chapter 24 Vendendo a Alma ao Diabo

_ Não vá! – supliquei, acreditando que fosse capaz de fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

_ Ivy... – ele me afastou

_ Oh, Dorian, por favor... fique comigo, por favor... - comecei a chorar desesperadamente pedindo para que ele não fizesse aquilo comigo.

_ Pare, por f... pare...

_ Eu te darei o tempo que você precisar, eu farei qualquer coisa que me pedir... – chorei, implorei e me agachei até seus pés. Eu já estava no fundo do poço, não havia mais dignidade em mim; então, pateticamente esmolei por seu amor - o que você quiser! Só me dê uma chance! Uma chance para te mostrar o quanto eu te amo...

_ Ivy, não... – Dorian tentou me impedir, segurando meus braços ele tentava inutilmente evitar o suicídio total e inevitável do que restava da minha dignidade e auto-estima.

_ Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim... – mas ainda havia mais, eu podia me humilhar ainda mais e eu não estava satisfeita. Não me bastava chegar até o fundo do poço, eu precisava bater de cara no chão, eu precisava tentar - isso não importa porque eu te amo e... e... meu amor será suficiente para nós dois, eu sei. Deixe-me tentar, Dorian, por favor... me dê... só... uma... chan...

_ Não faça isso... – ele pediu com rosto junto ao meu, por um momento achei ter visto indecisão em seu rosto. Dorian me afastava com as mãos, e sua boca pedia que eu parasse, mas seus olhos diziam outra coisa – Por favor... – ele me beijou a testa e então eu senti algo úmido escorrendo até o queixo e aquilo desceu o pescoço.

"_Dorian estava chorando? Mas por que ele estaria chorando?"_

_ Dorian? – chamei e ergui o rosto para me certificar. Ele foi mais rápido, se virou bruscamente e enquanto tentava se livrar de meus braços, eu perdi o equilíbrio e cai para trás. Isso não significava nada, eu sei. Ele nem chegou a me empurrar de verdade e, convenhamos eu nunca fui a rainha do equilíbrio.

_ Me... me... dês... Oh, Ivy! – ele corou, seus olhos umedeceram de imediato e seus braços balançaram sem controle.

Eu continuei sentada ali, sem entender direito o que havia acontecido; na verdade, para mim não havia acontecido nada demais. Dorian virou as costas para mim e se afastou ainda mais.

_ Dorian, isso... isso não foi nada... – tentei dizer e me levantei num segundo. Caminhei até onde ele estava para tocar-lhe as costas. Dorian dizia coisas sem sentido, murmurava coisas que eu não podia entender, sua voz estava abafada e seu rosto escondido entre as mãos. Ele se assustou com meu toque e num relance se virou de volta para mim; não falou nada, mas seu rosto tinha uma expressão incomum. O vermelho de seu rosto aumentou e seus olhos estatelados como de um felino derrubaram uma única lágrima. E a expressão que há poucos minutos atrás era de pura dor deu lugar a uma feição totalmente ensandecida – Dorian?

_ Já disse para você parar, não disse? – ele gritou entre os dentes. E agora não era só seu rosto que estava vermelho. Seus olhos, sua voz, tudo estava vermelho. Havia raiva. – Já disse que não te amo, mas você não entende, não é? Qual a parte de "você não faz o meu tipo" não ficou clara para você? O que terei que fazer para que você entenda a... a... repulsa que sinto por você? - por um período que me pareceu durar anos, fiquei quieta, tão quieta que quase pude ouvir o fluxo do sangue em minhas veias, tão quieta que em seguida... um som. A princípio era um rugido rouco que depois se transformou num rufar, como o rufar de um tambor, cada vez mais alto, tornando cada vez mais forte até me dar a impressão de não estar apenas atingindo minha audição, mas todos os meus sentidos, de estar penetrando em meus lábios e em meus dedos, na carne de minhas têmporas, em minhas veias. Contive-me porque entendi que o rufar vinha de meu próprio coração. Era meu coração se desfazendo enquanto Dorian declarava toda sua aversão contra mim – EU NÃO TE QUERO, Ivy! – disse pausadamente como se empurrasse cada silaba dentro do meu cérebro, burro e teimoso – Você não é mulher para mim! Eu não te quero, não te desejo. Você não desperta nada além de pena em mim. Veja só a situação em que você nos levou, humilhando-se dessa maneira, só me faz acreditar que você é ainda mais patética do que eu imaginava.

_ Dorian... – tentei chamar e pedir que ele parasse. Não suportava mais, mas ele ainda não tinha terminado.

_ Você não passa de uma menininha! É ingênua demais, simples demais... normal demais! E isso me irrita. Você me irrita! Cresça garota! Cresça e torne-se uma mulher de verdade. E só então volte a me procurar... quem sabe eu te queira então... – ele finalmente terminou.

E sem olhar para trás, sem nem mesmo um "adeus" ou um "cuide-se", Dorian Gray partiu me deixando sozinha com a minha dor.

Então tudo acabou... e de repente faltava um pedaço, a saudade chegara, a angustia, arrependimento e depois a raiva. Tive vontade de morrer, e lamentei por isso. Mas nada mais podia ser feito. Tarde demais para sentir alguma coisa, para pensar em voltar.

Dorian não me ama e ponto.

Nem sei mais se foi culpa minha… talvez fosse. Falei demais que o amava, chegou a se tornar comum e sem sentimento. Ele não deu valor. Agira de forma errada ao demonstrar meu amor. Agora aqui estou, sozinha. Desejando morrer para parar de sofrer e desejando viver para tentar tê-lo. Nem sei mais o que faço da minha vida porque não consigo mais pensar nela, ele roubou cada pedaço do meu pensamento. Lembro do dia em que nos conhecemos. Lembro de quando ele me abraçou como ninguém jamais me abraçara. Podem se passar meses, anos e eu nunca esquecerei a sensação que tive com aquele abraço. Nunca o esquecerei, talvez o sentimento não continue o mesmo porque sei que não vamos ficar juntos de novo, mas...

"_Damon..."_ chamei em pensamento. Só em pensamento porque já não tinha forças para dizer em voz alta e, de alguma forma eu sabia que ele estava por perto. _"Damon..."_

E então braços de pedra me envolveram e eu me senti sendo levantada. Fechei os olhos procurando algum lugar escuro para esconder a vergonha. Damon não disse nada, mas eu sabia que era ele, era o cheiro dele.

Ele me carregou por um bom tempo sem dizer nenhuma palavra. De olhos fechados, eu não tinha idéia para onde ele me levava, mas não me importava, contanto que fosse longe, o mais longe possível. E rápido. _"Mais rápido!" _pensei e Damon pareceu ouvir meus pensamentos e correu. Às vezes parecia até voar. O vento batendo no meu rosto, os passos rítmicos e regulares dele, aos poucos iam me acalmando. Eu estava agarrada em seu pescoço, meu rosto cravado em seu peito, e tão perto assim era impossível não notar que a respiração de Damon começava a acelerar.

_ Chegamos. – ele disse e me colocou de pé, abri os olhos e me dei conta que estávamos de volta à caverna. Eu fiquei gelada de medo, mas não podia falar nada e nem fazer nada. Eu estava nas mãos de Damon, literalmente.

Senti suas mãos cobrindo a minhas e a calma finalmente chegara. Era incrível o poder que ele tinha sobre mim, por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, havia algo em Damon que me atraía, me dava certa segurança. E acho que ele sabia disso; ele riu, mas não sarcástico como de costume, só um pequeno sorriso de contentamento.

_ Está na hora, Nosferatus...

_ E... e... eu...

_ Você me chamou.

_ Eu sei... mas...

_ Shhh... – ele disse colocando um dedo sobre minha boca - você sabe que só tem a ganhar... – suas mãos desceram meu rosto, então eu voltei a mim e sem pensar o abracei.

Sei que Damon não esperava essa reação de mim, pois ele ficou tenso de repente. Então, o abracei ainda mais forte e o senti relaxando. Seu corpo era quase caloroso, me lembrava a sensação de quando era criança, quando recebia o conforto de tia Maggie, uma sensação de alívio e segurança.

Ele encostou seus lábios sobre meu rosto de um jeito quase gracioso e íntimo que me fez pensar nos gestos de um amante. Saímos então daquele lugar, ele me segurava pelas mãos e liderava o caminho e, eu era incapaz de dizer uma só palavra usando a pouca inteligência que tinha no momento, totalmente anestesiada pela ansiedade do que estava por vir, perdi totalmente os sentidos.

Eu não sabia aonde iríamos como chegaríamos, e muito menos o que faríamos quando chegássemos. Eu me sentia incrivelmente vulnerável e demorou certo tempo para que eu me acostumasse com a situação.

Quando chegamos perto do pequeno lago escondido dentro da caverna, Damon se virou aproximando-se de uma forma que somente Dorian havia feito até então.

_ Damon, o que vai acontecer?

_ Vou te transformar em mulher... – ele sussurrou no meu pescoço – Uma mulher de verdade – senti seus lábios se abrindo e então sua língua aqueceu minha pele ainda mais.

_ E... e... e então Dorian vai me aceitar?

_ Ele vai implorar por você, garota estúpida! – disse ainda mais sarcástico do que de costume, e encarando-me nos olhos ele me deitou apoiando minha cabeça sobre seu paletó, depois disse que seria rápido, que não doeria nada e que se relaxasse eu poderia até gostar. Eu ouvia suas palavras, mas de alguma forma elas não faziam sentido para mim. Tudo parecia tão surreal. - Temos um trato, então? – ele perguntou enquanto passava o braço pelas minhas costas e, seu braço parecia ter o peso de uma barra de ferro.

_ Um trato... – sussurrei.

Então, em um simples ato, ele me abraçou e encostou seu rosto sobre o meu, deslizando levemente e então o beijo aconteceu. Lembro-me que o movimento de seus lábios arrepiou todos os pêlos de meu corpo, enviando uma corrente de sensações através de mim. Damon, por outro lado, parecia estar distante; com os dedos ligeiramente curvados sob o meu queixo, seu polegar me acariciava levemente. Não havia sentimento, não havia carinho, somente um desejo estranho e crescente dentro de mim. O resultado foi que, em questão de minutos, eu estava paralisada pela fraqueza. Descobri que nem ao menos podia falar.

Vi que ele me olhava na escuridão, seus olhos negros realçavam a brancura de sua pele. Notei que seus lábios estavam rubros. Ele se curvou e novamente procurou minha boca. Mordiscou meu queixo e foi para minha jugular, senti que ele a apertou com os dentes. Eu fiquei parada, sentindo sua língua brincando na minha pele. Damon parecia passar a língua por todo meu pescoço sem sequer abrir os dentes. Suas mãos deslizaram as alças do meu vestido e eu me vi totalmente nua diante dele. Ele tirou a camisa num instante e voltou ao que estava fazendo no meu pescoço. Meu coração batia tão forte que era simplesmente impossível me concentrar no que estava acontecendo. Quando tirou os dentes da minha pele senti o pescoço queimar como se estivesse em brasa. Ele me olhava diretamente agora. E eu não consegui desviar o olhar. Ele puxou meu corpo sobre o seu e encaixou-se entre minhas pernas

_ E... e... espere... - senti o medo me tomando e tentei protestar, cerrei os olhos com mais força na esperança de apagar aquele momento. Eu precisava pensar, eu precisava de mais tempo! Minhas mãos caíram em cima das dele e tentei afastá-lo. Ágil e rápido, Damon prendeu ambas e logo me imobilizou pondo-se por cima de mim. Abri os olhos, aterrorizada e sem conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra. Senti ele me dominando aos poucos. Senti medo, é claro. Mas também excitação. Ele segurou meus braços acima da cabeça e inclinou-se sob mim, beijou-me a testa, depois os olhos, e dirigiu-se à boca que eu prontamente afastei.

Em resposta ele deitou-se por cima de mim completamente, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. Senti-o dominar cada pedaço meu, controlar cada movimento, prendendo minha respiração. Ele beijou meu pescoço mais uma vez, passou a língua de leve e então suas mãos correram até as minhas coxas e obrigando-me a afastá-las.  
_ Tarde demais... – ele disse.

E então veio a dor, era dolorosamente dilacerante e parecia me invadir. Não, a sensação não era de estar sendo violada, violentada ou algo assim. Afinal, eu havia pedido por isso. Não havia violência, Damon apenas se impunha, se fazia presente. E sua presença era forte, sua força era grande. E mesmo assim, eu me sentia sendo invadida, dividida ao meio. Me lembrei de todas as vezes que sonhei com esse momento. Imaginei Dorian aqui, fazendo o que Damon estava fazendo com o meu corpo. Eu pensei e quis Dorian, abri os olhos e vi Damon. Ergui o queixo esperando o grito sair, mas não havia voz.

Ele aproximou seu corpo ainda mais, enquanto sua boca procurava novamente a minha, e mesmo mal conseguindo me mover, novamente eu o afastei. Então suas mãos subiram e agarraram meu rosto. Não pude fugir... os lábios dele encostaram nos meus como uma faísca. Senti somente o calor e, depois sua língua procurou a minha e eu quase desfaleci, senti todo o corpo tremer, acordar, senti uma onda de desejo, um calor.

Tentei procurar ar. A língua dele prendia meus pensamentos, meus movimentos. Num gesto repentino, ele se afastou e começou a desapertar as calças. Nesse instante eu me aproveitei, consegui me mover para longe dele, mas ele me agarrou em seguida e me puxou de volta. Sem me dar sequer uma chance para reagir, ele se lançou por cima de mim mais uma vez, beijou meu peito com uma sede imensa. Eu quis falar, tentei dizer não, mas já era tarde demais.

Tentou entrar, e eu voltei a fechar as pernas. Com as dele, abriu-as, e encostou-se ainda mais. Eu gemi numa súplica, e ele ficou encostado esperando... eu ofegante, tremia ainda mais, mas ele sentia o meu desejo. Aproximou a boca e então eu o beijei inesperadamente. Senti o sal em seu rosto, então notei que meu rosto estava úmido. Eu estava chorando. Damon se comoveu, abraçou-me, e eu me senti desmoronar por dentro. Agarrei-o com força e contive o choro, sustive a respiração. Ficamos assim, agarrados por muito tempo.

Dois ou três minutos se passaram e ele tornou a me beijar, havia ternura dessa vez. Damon, então suspirou profundamente se preparou para levantar quando eu o puxei. Involuntariamente meu corpo não quis deixá-lo ir, meu corpo tinha vontade própria e meus braços o puxaram de volta. Ele pareceu confuso e hesitou. Eu acariciei seus braços e costas.

_ De volta aos negócios, então? – num segundo, ele retomou os movimentos em cima de mim.

Eu gemia baixo enquanto sentia cada músculo de meu corpo se contraindo. Damon ficou parado por alguns minutos, os movimentos cessaram. Eu não sei por que, mas ele parecia estar refletindo, parecia estar me analisando. Naquele momento havia tanto calor, desejo, e receio, prazer. Mas eu me sentia frágil.

Damon parecia ouvir meus pensamentos. Ora, eu sei que ele podia me ouvir, pois passou a mão no meu rosto delicadamente. Suspirei e o senti crescendo ainda mais dentro de mim. Ele aumentou o ritmo, começou a acelerar, e sua boca procurou novamente a minha. Apertando, mordendo, beijando. Soltei um grito de excitação e cravei as unhas em seus ombros, ele respondeu mordendo meu pescoço. Então, arqueei o corpo e o deixei entrar mais. Senti uma onda de prazer me invadindo, e ele aumentou a intensidade. Eu gemi mais alto e ele me dominou, tapou minha boca com a sua e, minhas pernas enrolaram-se em volta dele. Senti que ia explodir, senti que Damon queria explodir, então o deixei terminar.

E ele foi cada vez mais rápido, movendo a cintura num ritmo alucinante. Puxou minhas pernas para cima e eu gritei. Mais uma vez, eu tentei me esquivar, mas ele ia explodir a qualquer momento; eu quis reclamar, mas Damon me apertou o tórax com força, e me entreguei sem hesitar. Senti minhas pernas tremerem, senti o arrepio, suspirei, e pedi-lhe mais. E Damon me atendeu, os movimentos retornaram ainda mais rápidos, alucinantes e desesperados.

Comecei a sentir uma sensação estranha, um prazer doentio e mesmo doendo não queria que ele parasse. Sentia minhas costas queimando, friccionadas contra o chão à medida que ele entrava em mim com mais força. De repente, Damon parou e avançou tão fundo que eu quase gritei de dor, mas ao olhar para ele vi que não deveria. Ele gemeu de forma estrangulada e seu corpo tremeu de forma violenta enquanto que eu sentia um calor invadir meu ventre como um jato.

Desabou em cima de mim e assim ficou por algum tempo. E confesso que gostei da sensação, mesmo um pouco sem ar. Cansado, ele se deitou do meu lado e me puxou para perto, pôs as mãos no meu peito e beijou-me o ombro, o cabelo, a orelha, apertou forte. Senti sua respiração ainda acelerada, e ouvi seu coração num ritmo louco. Me virei para encará-lo e me surpreendi quando percebi que seu rosto não correspondia o que sua pulsação me passava. Damon estava sério, parecia calmo e não havia expressão alguma em seu rosto. Depois, sem nada dizer ele se levantou e saiu de perto de mim; então, já completamente vestido, ele se virou e disse que eu precisava ir.

Olhei para baixo, havia sangue nas minhas pernas, fiquei apavorada. Por algum motivo, senti as lágrimas chegando, mas me contive e empurrei o soluço.

_ Agora vá para casa e quando chegar a hora, cobrarei sua parte no trato... – ele disse frio, como se finalizasse um negócio.

E esse foi o estopim. Desabei de vez e comecei a chorar descontroladamente, soluçava tanto que nem conseguia respirar. Me sentia imunda, burra. Garota estúpida mesmo, como Damon sempre dissera. Só uma estúpida para aceitar esse jogo idiota e doentio que só Damon, o próprio Diabo, poderia propor. Eu queria fugir, sair dali, mas minhas pernas doíam, minhas costas, meu corpo inteiro doía, minha alma doía.

_ Qual é o problema agora? – Damon perguntou irritado – Não era isso que você queria? Ser a mulher que seu Dorianzinho tanto quer? É demais para você?

_ C... c... cale... a... boca! – gritei, surpresa por finalmente ter encontrado minha voz – Me deixe em paz!

_ O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – ele gritou de volta, se aproximou e inclinou o corpo até que seu rosto estivesse a apenas alguns milímetros do meu – Vai voltar atrás, agora? Está dizendo que não vai cumprir sua parte no trato? – perguntou todo "empresário", e havia ameaça em seus olhos.

_ Me deixe em paz!

_ Não até que você se comprometa a cumprir sua parte.

_ Já disse que vou... eu vou cumprir minha parte! – eu disse e me enrolei agarrando minhas pernas. O peito apertou, a garganta fechou. Meu corpo tremeu e se curvou, e as lágrimas continuaram me lavando ruidosamente, minha garganta parecia rasgar.

Subitamente, um estrondo, um barulho ainda mais alto do que o da tempestade que caia lá fora me assustou. Estava tão escuro dentro daquela caverna e, eu não pude ver nada, somente ouvi o som do que pareciam pedras caindo.

_ Garota estúpida! – chegou até meus ouvidos e eu me levantei. Me vesti e procurei pela saída. Tateando, tropeçando pelo caminho.

Quando a luz chegou iluminando meus pés, eu já estava de volta à areia. Olhei para o lado e vi que uma parte da entrada da caverna havia desmoronado, não pela chuva torrencial que caía ou pelos ventos violentos que vinham do mar, mas parecia que alguém havia dado um soco na parede de pedra e deixado um buraco de ódio marcado na rocha.

Caminhei durante horas sem qualquer rumo pela praia deserta e não consegui encontrar ninguém e nenhum sinal de vida. Avistei de longe o início da floresta que circundava a aldeia dos Quileuttes. _"Mais um pouco"_ pensei e ouvi o barulho do vento e das ondas batendo num rochedo, pequenas pedras caindo na água. Pensei ter ouvido passos, então parei. Uma voz rouca, abafada e baixinha, dizia coisas incompreensíveis. Silêncio. O barulho das ondas batendo no rochedo tornava-se cada vez mais alto. E de novo a voz, muito baixa, quase inaudível. Parei. A voz continuou agora num tom mais alto, mas ainda incompreensível. Um longo silêncio. Passos se aproximaram, rítmicos, rápidos, pesados. Eu corri. Parei. Ouvi minha própria respiração, meu coração. Os passos se aproximaram e se afastaram.

Dor. E então escuridão.


	79. Chapter 25 O Longo Caminho de Volta

Aquela noite foi longa. Não lembro muita coisa sobre ela. Só me lembro que caminhei por horas, em círculos, talvez. Eu não tinha idéia da direção que eu havia tomado, não sabia se estava no caminho de casa. Mas nada disso importava, eu simplesmente precisava continuar andando. Eu não podia parar, eu não queria pensar no que havia acontecido, no que eu havia feito. Eram tantas coisas para resolver, arrumar e esclarecer, mas eu me sentia tão cansada. Tudo que eu queria era tentar fugir da sensação de estar perdida, sem planos, sozinha.

Minhas pernas adquiriram vida própria e continuaram com passos incertos em direção a floresta que agora se fazia visível bem a minha frente; os passos continuaram sem força, mas insistentes, pareciam mais barulhentos de o normal e ecoavam em meio a floresta vazia e escura... ou bem, talvez a floresta não estivesse tão vazia. Continuei a caminhar por entre as árvores, mais lentamente do que deseja. Barulhos, que em meus ouvidos pareciam maiores do que realmente eram, preenchiam minha mente de pavor.  
Pude chegar a um tronco, reconheci o lugar, era onde meu dia havia começado, era o local onde Dorian havia tirado minha vontade de viver. Abaixei-me e recostei-me nele, já não tinha mais energia para continuar, tampei os ouvidos com minhas mãos, escondendo a face nos joelhos e desejando profundamente que amanhecesse logo para que eu pudesse acordar deste pesadelo.

Mas eu não acordaria. Eu não estava sonhando. Era tudo real. Cada palavra, cada passo, cada gota de sangue que manchava meu vestido. Pude sentir as lágrimas que eu tentara prender outrora em meus olhos e escorrerem pela minha face, alheias a minha vontade.  
"Ora, isso não é hora de chorar, sua boba!" murmurei para mim mesma enquanto tentava secá-las e conter meus soluços, pois agora eu devia me manter no mais absoluto silêncio.

Fechei os olhos e o que pude ver era pura escuridão. Não podia ver nada. Senti o toque frio da chuva, senti cada gota d'água tocando minha pele. A dor era intensa. Respirei fundo e senti a dor se alastrando pelos meus músculos. O ar não mais entrava em meus pulmões, que se contraíam na esperança de conseguir oxigênio. Meu coração batia forte e rapidamente em meu peito, me dando a impressão de que a qualquer momento quebraria minha caixa torácica. Entreabri os lábios e um fraco suspiro escapou de minha boca. Sentia meu coração batendo, meu corpo se arqueou com a intensidade.

Um vento frio circulou ao meu redor e sobre minha pele senti o toque frio do gelo. "Gelo? Está nevando agora?". Eu queria continuar ali, queria poder sentir a hipotermia chegando, clamando o que restava da minha vida. Mas é claro que isso não aconteceria, sou imortal, não? E ainda assim, a morte era o que eu almejava. A punição por meus crimes. "Seria tão rápido... tão fácil! Mas nem isso eu consigo fazer direito...". Vi pequenos cristais de gelo passarem diante de meus olhos e serem soprados pelo vento. Eles foram levados pelo vento até uma figura escura parada a certa distância, parecia ser uma pessoa. Na distância em que me encontrava não pude discernir a feição, mas achei ser um homem, estava encostado numa grande moto preta. A neve, o vapor que saia da máquina não me deixava identificar seu rosto. Devagar, minha visão foi clareando e percebi que era um homem de cabelos negros e pele tão clara quanto a neve. O cabelo molhado emoldurava feições tão delicadas que poderiam ter saído de uma moeda antiga ou de um medalhão romano. Maçãs proeminentes, um nariz clássico e direito… e uma boca capaz de me manter acordada à noite toda. Vestia uns jeans escuros que provavelmente teria dificuldade em despir à noite, uma camiseta preta justa e uma jaqueta de couro também preta e de corte pouco comum. E estava totalmente encharcado.

Então, a figura pareceu notar minha presença, pois virou o rosto em minha direção. Nesse momento senti meu coração disparar, ele se aproximou. Poucos momentos depois, estava ajoelhado ao meu lado, olhando-me consternado. Percebi sua pele pálida, acentuada pela escuridão de seu cabelo e de sua roupa. Os olhos, grandes e brilhantes, tinham íris pintadas de um tom de azul meio arroxeado, muito bonito. Os olhos dele passaram rapidamente pelo meu rosto e corpo e uma expressão preocupada se desenhou em sua face. Foi só então que eu o reconheci. Era Dorian.

_ Ivy? Você está bem? - ele perguntou tirando-me da divagação que sua beleza sempre me causava, e apesar de tentar disfarçar eu pude perceber que seu tom de voz mostrava preocupação.

Não respondi, nem quis tentar, para dizer a verdade. Não entendi o motivo da preocupação em seu rosto. Ele mesmo me dissera, há poucas horas atrás, que não sentia nada por mim. Nada além de pena...

_ O quê aconteceu? Onde você estava? – Dorian continuou me enchendo de perguntas, enquanto tateava meus ombros e braços, checando com os olhos o resto do meu corpo - Você está ferida! Oh, está sangrando! – afirmou, agora segurando minha perna marcada com arranhões e manchas de sangue, provavelmente pelos tombos e tropeços que devo ter levado. Da perna, subiu para as mãos, também sujas com cortes, sangue e lama.

Abaixei o olhar com vergonha e medo de encará-lo nos olhos, olhei para meu próprio corpo e vi o sangue que manchava meu vestido, escorria por entre minhas pernas. Então um suspiro de espanto chamou minha atenção, voltei o olhar para Dorian e me assustei com a expressão que agora dominava seu rosto. Os olhos estatelados fixos em mim, a boca entreaberta parecia prestes a gritar, Dorian estendeu a mão em direção ao meu rosto, mas o movimento parou no meio do caminho e se voltou contra sua própria boca segurando o choque eminente.

_ Oh, Meu Deus! – ele murmurou, mas o som saiu abafado e fraco. Dorian então começou a se afastar rastejando e só parou quando suas costas bateram em uma árvore - Não! Não! Não pode ser... o que... – ele dizia balançando a cabeça de um lado pra o outro. Seus olhos totalmente negros, entorpecidos pelo espanto ainda estavam fixos na mancha de sangue em meu vestido. Então, ele havia entendido... Dorian sabia o que eu tinha feito, e me senti ainda mais suja - O... o q... o que... – ele começou a gaguejar, parecia sufocar com suas próprias palavras – O que... o que fizeram com você? – ele finalmente perguntou num único soluço.

Os pequenos cristais de gelo voltaram a tirar minha atenção, eles subiam e formavam uma espécie de tira. Várias tiras, formadas por vários cristais, e eles me rodeavam. Era uma visão muito bonita. Uma visão que eu sabia que logo perderia. Podia sentir minha força se esvaindo, sendo levada pela dor. Era bom ver o gelo dançando, mas era estranho ver a preocupação estampada no olhar de Dorian. Ele não me ama, então por que se preocupava? Não que me importasse. Eu queria pedir que ele fosse embora, que me deixasse em paz para morrer sozinha sob a neve, de qualquer forma, a morte era a única coisa que me restava, mas não fui capaz de achar minha voz e nem quis tentar.

Dorian, por outro lado, parecia tentar se recuperar do choque, ainda respirava com dificuldade e murmurava palavras inaudíveis. Mas de repente ele parou, voltou o olhar para mim, perplexo e vermelho.

_ Quem fez isso com você? – Dorian gritou e eu balancei a cabeça, desviando o olhar – Quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso com você? – exigiu ainda distante – Só me diga o nome e ele estará morto antes que... que... – ele hesitou e eu achei ter visto lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto – Oh, Ivy... o que aconteceu? – ele suplicou com a voz trêmula e, eu pude notar que Dorian estava abalado, realmente abalado. Seu olhar era de dor, e dessa vez, eu tinha certeza, havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

Então a angústia invadiu meu peito sem pedir permissão, destruiu minhas forças e me fez cair. Me arrependi de ter sido tão idiota, de ter aceito a proposta de Damon, me arrependi por não ter dado mais valor a mim mesma. Era incrível como tudo podia mudar em um único dia; há menos de doze horas atrás tudo que eu queria era ser a mulher que Dorian tanto queria, e achei que somente Damon me proporcionaria isso. Nem por um instante pensei nas conseqüências que essa decisão infantil e insana acarretaria em mim e em todos que me rodeiam. Fui uma boba, tola e idiota.

Mas e agora, como explicar para Dorian e todos os outros o que eu fiz?

A tristeza apertou dentro de mim e o mundo pareceu diminuir. Pensei em colocar uma máscara em meu rosto e fingir que estava tudo bem, pensei em mentir, inventar alguma história sem sentido para anestesiar meus sentidos. Mas não adiantava, a dor era forte demais e eu fraca demais.

Inspirei fundo mais uma vez e engasguei com o ar gélido que invadiu meus pulmões, comecei a tossir e senti meu corpo convulsionar. No início, não entendi porque me corpo se contorcia tão violentamente, mas então, percebi que era o frio. Meu corpo inteiro tremia e eu não tinha controle algum sobre isso.

Ao ver que a tosse se tornava mais forte, Dorian se aproximou. Segurando-me pelo ombro e apoiando meu pescoço, ele me levantou e quando dei por mim, eu já estava em seu colo.

_ Vamos para casa agora... – ele disse e eu tentei protestar pressionando minhas mãos contra seu tórax e grunhindo entre os espasmos. Não queria que ninguém me visse assim. – Não se preocupe, Paul foi para Seattle com Ian buscar Dr. Theodore e Dr. Carlisle... e o menino já está dormindo. – então, não tinha ninguém em casa? Ninguém para me ver nessa situação? Somente Dorian... aos poucos, senti o calor que emanava de seu corpo me aquecendo. Os espasmos cessaram, mas logo foram substituídos por ruidosos soluços que pareciam explodir em meu peito – Shhh... não precisa me contar agora, se você não quiser... não precisa dizer nada... – os soluços continuavam e eu ainda não tinha nada para dizer – Shhh... vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem, minha doce Ivy... não chore mais, agora eu vou cuidar de você. Vou cuidar de você para sempre...


	80. Chapter 26 Viagem Astral?

Eu me lembro de acordar com o barulho de algo que me lembrou o toque de um telefone, abri os olhos e ouvi vozes que pareciam vir de longe. Fiquei tentando dormir outra vez porque nunca tinha me sentido tão cansada. Fiquei deitada, mas escutava tudo ao meu redor.

Eu não estava conseguindo voltar a dormir, apesar de ainda sentir uma leve sonolência, estava desperta. Eu estava deitada de bruços e com os olhos fechados, quando senti todo o meu corpo ficar duro como pedra, senti uma agonia muito grande e tentei mudar de posição, mas não consegui. Quanto mais eu tentava me mexer e não conseguia, a sensação ruim e a agonia pioravam. Tentei gritar e parecia que o som ao invés de sair, ficava preso na minha garganta. Nem tem como descrever a sensação, foi estranho demais.

De repente senti alguém se deitar em cima de mim e pressionar minha cabeça contra o travesseiro. Nem se eu pudesse conseguiria abrir os olhos, fiquei morrendo de medo. Daí parece que a "coisa" ficou estática em cima de mim, parou de pressionar minha cabeça e só apoiou a mão no meu rosto, eu senti como se alguém colocasse o rosto perto do meu e comecei a ouvir um sussurro no meu ouvido, eu não consegui entender nada do que dizia. A "coisa" parou de sussurrar, me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu de cima de mim. Foi uma sensação muito ruim, o beijo parecia ter sido dado com deboche, é como se dissesse: "Está vendo só, eu consegui chegar perto de você".

Cheguei a pensar que tinha morrido e que ainda estava presa ao corpo, ou talvez, que estivesse sendo possuída por algum demônio e perdendo o controle do meu próprio corpo.

Eu entrei em desespero e comecei a fazer muita força, tentando esticar meu corpo de uma vez para ver se eu me soltava, e de repente eu consegui, me virei, bati os braços na parede, chutei a ponta da cama, mas ainda não fui capaz de me livrei daquilo... Fiquei muito impressionada, eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar, tentei parar de pensar o que poderia estar causando aquela estranha paralisia e, me concentrei em minha respiração. Inspirei e expirei lentamente, tentando sentir o ar preenchendo meus pulmões. Então, no momento dos zumbidos e vozes desconexas, chiados e vibrações eu relaxei, me mantive concentrada em me manter ali, sem despertar meu corpo e tentar liberar meu espírito... Eu forçava para sair do corpo, mas eu não consegui de primeira, quando eu estava prestes a sair alguma coisa me trazia de volta... mas enfim, me concentrei mais e quando percebi eu estava no teto do meu quarto, e eu não pude acreditar...

Eu estava me vendo dormindo, porém estava escuro, não estava vendo muito bem, decidi me aproximar e fixei o olhar em meu próprio rosto inerte na cama, mas ele ficou embaçado, como se alguma coisa me impedisse de ver. Nesse momento eu escutei alguém batendo na porta do quarto. Lembro-me de ter tentado mover minha boca, pedir ajuda ou algo assim, olhei para baixo de novo e não percebi nenhum movimento em meu corpo e, também não havia voz.

A porta se abriu e Dorian entrou caminhando devagar, tentando não fazer barulho, pois obviamente, ele achava que eu ainda estava dormindo. Ele se aproximou da cama e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dela, seus olhos tristes e semi cerrados transmitiam tanto pesar e preocupação que eu me emocionei, tentei de novo mover meus lábios para consolá-lo, mas o esforço foi em vão. Lá de cima onde eu estava, ou melhor, onde meu espírito estava, eu pude ver quando Dorian pegou minha mão, acariciou levemente e então a beijou com muito carinho. Eu não senti nada e, continuei ali, observando e admirando a figura de Dorian.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, a noção de tempo me parecia muito surreal naquele momento, mas comecei a ouvir as vozes de novo e elas pareciam mais fortes dessa vez. A curiosidade me tomou e para minha surpresa descobri que podia mover meu espírito. Me senti como se estivesse flutuando no ar, a necessidade de conhecer os donos daquelas vozes me guiava sem que eu tivesse que fazer qualquer esforço. Cheguei até a pequena sala da casa de Paul e, inicialmente, pensei em permanecer escondida e ficar espiando do cantinho da parede. Reconheci a maioria dos rostos presentes ali, Paul, Ian, Liam, Simon, os anciões Quill e Embry, Travis, Eli, Noah, Bernard, Ashton e Josh, porém havia dois homens que eu jamais tinha visto antes. Um era bem alto, pele bronzeada, muito bonito com seus 28 anos, de cabelos escuros levemente cacheados e profundos olhos castanhos, o que mais chamava a atenção nele definitivamente era seu olhar penetrante e sério. E o outro tinha estatura mediana, este parecia mais relaxado, fisionomia inteligente, bem barbeado, tinha os cabelos lisos num lindo tom de dourado, seus olhos cor de âmbar transmitiam calma e segurança. Ambos os homens aparentavam estar na casa dos trinta anos, no máximo, mas havia alguma coisa na maneira que eles se postavam, gesticulavam e falavam, que passava sensação de estar diante de dois anciões, tão velhos quanto o Conselho Quilleute. Talvez, a palavra correta para descrevê-los não seria "velhos", mas antigos. Os dois homens desconhecidos pareciam tão antigos quanto sábios.

_ Não podemos nos precipitar... de qualquer forma, isso não parece certo. – murmurou o mais baixo dos homens e sua voz cristalina tintirilhou em meus ouvidos como se fossem sinos – Devemos ser mais cautelosos. – ele continuou calmamente e a perplexidade que sua voz me causara parecia se alastrar por todo o recinto, pois todos se calaram para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer - ainda não temos informações suficientes para agir...

_ E de que mais informações precisamos além daquelas na carta, Carlisle? – Ian interrompeu ríspido como sempre – Só pode ser um embuste... uma armadilha.

_ Bem, - Paul se pronunciou – pela experiência que nosso breve encontro nos proporcionou, posso dizer que os Garous não mediriam esforços para se vingar... – ele levantou o rosto e seu olhar cruzou com o dos anciões Quill e Embry, houve um momento de silêncio e Paul continuou - de nós...

_ Talvez... – disse pensativo o tal Carlisle.

_ Mas é obvio que ela foi enviada para nos atingir, como uma isca! – Ian, novamente, interrompeu erguendo os braços nervosamente e iniciando uma discussão – Eu tenho certeza! Eu sempre disse, tem alguma coisa estranha nela.

Os ânimos se exaltaram na reunião e todos começaram a falar de uma vez, mas uma pessoa continuava calada. O homem sério estava sentado perto da janela, seus dedos sob o queixo enfatizam o semblante pensativo em seu rosto.

_ Theodore? O que você pensa disso? – chamou Carlisle.

"_Theodore? Oh, Meu Deus! É Theodore! O Theodore de tia Maggie! Meu salvador!"_ sem pensar duas vezes eu corri até ele, precisava tocá-lo, dizer tudo que Jean havia feito comigo, o risco que tia Maggie e Jonas corriam por ter me ajudado a fugir... eu precisava ver o rosto que tanto sonhei em encontrar, o rosto que era minha única esperança de continuar viva. Não senti meus pés, eu simplesmente flutuei até ele e me joguei esperando encontrar os braços que me salvariam. Mas o que aconteceu em seguida estava acima de qualquer expectativa que eu jamais imaginaria, eu e qualquer outra pessoa normal. Eu atravessei, literalmente atravessei o corpo de Theodore como se ele nem estivesse ali, e fui de encontro ao chão. Não posso me dizer que doeu, pois não senti nada. Procurei por Theodore novamente e, ele não havia se movido nem um centímetro. Aquilo foi estranho, para se dizer o mínimo. Ninguém podia me ver... eu estava invisível, se é que eu realmente estava presente. Antes que a peculiaridade da estranha situação atingisse meu cérebro, decidi testar as singulares habilidades que este estado me proporcionava. Comecei caminhando cuidadosamente por entre os membros da reunião, toquei de leve o ombro de Paul, o topo da cabeça de Ashton que estava sentado no chão sob seus pés e não houve reação. _"Bem, talvez eu possa aproveitar a situação e desfrutar um pouco mais do momento..."_, me aproximei de Ian e lhe dei um leve tapa na nuca, ele não se moveu, então decidi liberar todo o mal estar que ele me causara desde que cheguei aqui e soltei meu braço com um belo soco em seu queixo. Nada_. "Não é nada pessoal, Ian... só pra desestressar..."_ eu ri. Brinquei de "bater" em Ian por mais um tempo e continuei com os testes; procurei por Josh e o encontrei quietinho sentado no canto do velho sofá, ele observava toda a discussão sem dizer nenhuma palavra, encolhido protegendo o gesso que envolvia seu pequeno braço juvenil. "Oh, Josh!" o instinto maternal me tomou e eu corri em sua direção, tentei tocar seu rosto e lhe dizer que não precisava ficar com medo, mas ele não podia me ver, muito menos me ouvir. Eu quis chorar e senti as lágrimas chegando quando uma voz grave reverberou pela sala.

_ Maggie não faria isso... – Theodore suspirou pesaroso e balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, parecendo não ter tanta certeza do que dizia.

_ O que você disse? – o velho Quill perguntou.

_ Maggie não faria isso! – afirmou, dessa vez.

_ Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – e é claro, Ian se intrometeu – Ela é uma deles e não se esqueça que ela serve a Jean! Ela faria qualquer pelo mestre...

_ Eu também já fui um Garou... mas mantive meus princípios e minha moral, assim como outros que conheci. Maggie não faria isso!

_ Ela é um deles! Estou dizendo, é uma armadilha!

_ Não a julgue assim, rapaz! – Theodore alertou, e havia um leve tom de ameaça em sua voz – Maggie tem seus motivos para permanecer ao lado de Jean e você não tem idéia do quanto ela sofre por isso. Você não a conhece e não sabe o que a motiva, portanto, não se apresse para julgá-la dessa maneira.

Então houve um momento de puro silêncio, todos pareciam ponderar com as palavras de Theodore. Alguns trocavam olhares, outros só abaixaram a cabeça e sem que ninguém esperasse o som de um telefone tocando quebrou a tensão, pondo fim ao clima de indecisão.

Carlisle se afastou do centro da sala, rapidamente passou a mão pelo bolso de sua calça de alfaiataria fina e dele retirou um discreto celular. Sua boca se movia rápido, mas suas palavras saiam distintas e claras.

_ Quando isso aconteceu? – alguns segundos de silêncio mortal e o ar virou pura estática pela expectativa quando seu semblante se fechou – E não há nenhuma reação? E quanto aos fatos que antecederam o evento? – todos concentrados em suas palavras, provavelmente tentando adivinhar o que a voz do outro lado do telefone dizia – E foi assim, de repente? – ninguém naquela saleta se movia e eu percebi que alguns inclusive seguravam a respiração – Entendo... – ele trocou um breve olhar com Theodore e, quase imperceptivelmente moveu a cabeça em afirmação – Talvez, tenhamos encontrado a explicação para... essa situação. Sim, aqui em Forks. Não, não Edward! Ainda é muito cedo para um veredicto, precisamos ponderar os riscos que uma ação como esta acarretariam a elas. Deixe-me conversar com Theodore, retornarei em breve. – então, Carlisle baixou o flip do celular e se virou calmamente, caminhou de volta para o centro da discussão que o esperava, puxou uma cadeira, sentou e ajeitou-se alterando sua fisionomia para o mais sereno rosto que eu já havia visto – As irmãs tiveram um colapso. – informou sem cerimônia e o desespero teve início novamente.

_ Mas... mas... – Paul tentou perguntar, mas as palavras travaram em sua boca.

_ Angel está numa espécie de coma, não responde a nenhum estímulo, parece estar dormindo... pelo que Edward me informou, numa noite Angel se deitou e não acordou mais. – a voz de Carlisle se destacou em meio à confusão – E Bella... bem, ontem pela manhã Bella entrou em um estado catatônico muito profundo, ao que me parece. Mas ela não está dormindo, simplesmente parou, de uma hora para a outra, ficou estática e imóvel como se fosse... como se fosse...

_ Uma estátua de gelo... – completou o velho Embry. Carlisle não respondeu, ninguém respondeu. Ficaram todos pasmos com a notícia que mais parecia o fim do mundo para eles. Cada membro da estranha reunião ponderava em silêncio, divagando em seus próprios pensamentos. Atônitos, calados e pensativos. - Como isso é possível? – Embry se questionava, em seu rosto o horror estava estampado e o velho ancião me lembrou uma criança perdida procurando pela mãe – Elas... elas são... as irmãs Swan! O que teria tamanha força para nocauteá-las assim?

Theodore e Carlisle estavam em lados opostos da sala, mas eu quase pude ouvir o clique quando seus olhares se conectaram. Os dois recém chegados pareciam se comunicar sem a necessidade de palavras, eu senti um frio percorrendo a espinha quando ambos direcionaram o olhar para o corredor e, sem nenhum sinal caminharam um atrás do outro até a porta do meu quarto.

Quando eles entraram, a expressão de Dorian mudou completamente, ele se levantou e se afastou sem que nenhum dos homens pedisse e entre eles houve apenas uma rápida troca de cumprimentos, em seu rosto havia algo como resignação, medo... e com certeza era mais que respeito. O conselho e o resto dos Quileuttes seguiram os dois estranhos e, o quarto ficou simplesmente lotado com tanta gente, lembro-me ainda de ver Liam e Ashton se acotovelando na janela, já que não havia espaço para eles no lado de dentro.

Sem cerimônia, Carlisle acomodou uma maleta metálica sobre a cômoda ao lado da porta e dela tirou uma enorme seringa. Enquanto isso, Theodore aquecia com suas mãos um estetoscópio e se aproximava da cama. Me encolhi só de antecipar o mal estar que o iminente exame me causaria, mas não senti nada. Nem mesmo quando Theodore forçou meus olhos, abrindo-os com os dedos iluminando com uma lanterna. Eles mediram minha pressão, testaram meus reflexos, ouviram minha pulsação e por fim colheram uma boa quantidade de sangue e, mesmo assim eu não senti nada.

Pouca coisa foi dita, mas flagrei várias trocas de olhares entre os dois. Finalmente, eles terminaram com os exames e testes e rumaram novamente para a saleta. Confesso que ainda estava curiosa para ouvir o que os homens tinham a dizer e estava pronta para segui-los, assim como o resto do "público" presente, mas senti uma exaustão tão repentina, e logo em seguida uma força involuntária me trazendo de volta para meu corpo, foi algo instantâneo, quando menos percebi eu já estava de volta a cama, ainda presa e incapaz de me mover. Meus olhos estavam abertos e me lembro quando Dorian se aproximou para fechá-los, mas antes, ele limpou da pele do meu braço o resquício de sangue que a seringa de Carlisle havia deixado e como se selasse a minúscula ferida, beijou o local suavemente. E a forma com que ele o fez, estranhamente me lembrou aquelas mórbidas cenas de filmes em que cerram os olhos do defunto. Ouvi a voz de Dorian dizendo algumas palavras, mas não pude entender o que dizia e, em menos de cinco minutos eu simplesmente apaguei.

Abri os olhos e lá estava eu no teto de novo, Dorian debruçado sobre meu corpo soluçava silenciosamente e a única coisa que delatava sua dor eram os movimentos pesados de suas costas, subindo e descendo. Tentei levantar os braços para tocá-lo, queria perguntar por que chorava tanto, mas ele não me ouviria, então fiquei quieta, apenas observando-o de cima. Levou um tempo, mas Dorian se acalmou, se recompôs e levantou o rosto, postou um beijo em minha testa e passou os dedos em meu queixo, antes de deixar o quarto. Meu espírito o seguiu sem que eu pedisse e eu o acompanhei quando ele caminhou pelo corredor, passou pela saleta dizendo algo que eu não pude ouvir para Paul e acenou para Ian que ajudava Josh com a lição, sentados na mesa da cozinha. Dorian rumou para a floresta e a atravessou sem pressa, seus passos se arrastavam pelo caminho e ele parecia cansado. Foi então que me dei conta que nunca questionei onde Dorian vivia, não tinha nem idéia de onde ele poderia estar hospedado e isso me motivou a segui-lo por mais um tempo. Chegamos até uma cabana bem rústica e pequena escondida entre as folhagens que pareciam tomar conta do lugar, parecia abandonada e escura. Dorian entrou e foi tirando a jaqueta, jogou-a sobre uma velha mesa de madeira no quanto e depois tirou a camisa. Como sempre, a beleza de seu corpo me tirou o fôlego e fiquei grata por ainda poder vê-lo, eu poderia ficar admirando aquela cena pelo resto da minha vida. Ele foi em direção à cama e se deitou, colocando os dois braços sobre a cabeça e ficou assim, olhando para o teto por um longo tempo. Duas batidas chamaram nossa atenção, Dorian se levantou, se vestiu e atendeu a porta. Era Carlisle.

_ Feche a porta atrás de você - disse ele, enquanto acendia uma lamparina e a colocava sobre a mesa.

Carlisle olhou à sua volta, e com uma expressão confusa adentrou sem hesitar. O lugar realmente parecia que não era visitado há anos. Um tapete desbotado, um quadro coberto com um lençol que um dia já fora branco, e uma estante quase vazia eram tudo havia no local, além de uma cadeira, a cama e uma mesa. Dorian Gray acendeu uma vela meio queimada que estava em pé na prateleira da lareira, e então eu pude ver que o lugar todo estava coberto de pó, e que o tapete estava cheio de buracos. Um rato correu por trás de Carlisle. _"Obviamente havia um cheiro úmido de mofo,"_ pensei comigo.

_ Então... eu soube que você acha que só Deus é quem vê a alma, Carlisle? – Carlisle não respondeu – Tire esse lençol, e você verá a minha. – sua voz era fria e cruel.

_ Do que você está falando, Dorian? - murmurou Carlisle, franzindo a testa.

_ Você não vai? Então eu mesmo devo fazê-lo! - disse Dorian, e puxou o velho lençol, rasgando-o em duas partes, e arremessou-o no chão.

Uma exclamação de horror brotou dos lábios de Carlisle quando ele viu na penumbra a coisa horrenda na tela, sorrindo maliciosa para ele. Havia algo em sua expressão que o enchia de desgosto e repugnância. E então me dei conta, Deus do céu! Era próprio rosto de Dorian Gray! Era horrível, mas o que quer que fosse, não tinha ainda desfigurado inteiramente a beleza de Dorian. Havia ainda um pouco de cabelo ralo e algumas manchas vermelhas naqueles lábios sensuais. Os olhos encharcados de sangue mantiveram resquícios do azul original, as curvas nobres de seu nariz também se mantiveram, mas o pescoço era de um cinza plastificado muito estranho e sinistro. Mas sim, era Dorian Gray mesmo. Mas quem fez isso? Quem, em plena consciência faria algo tão horrível assim?

Senti como se seu sangue tivesse mudado do fogo para o gelo em um momento. _"O que isso significa? Porque alguém pintaria algo tão medonho?"_

Assim como eu, Carlisle parecia incrédulo, sua expressão ainda era de horror, mas estava claro que em sua mente uma idéia monstruosa nascia. Ele aproveitou a vela acesa, e segurou-a próxima a imagem. Ele se virou e olhou para Dorian com os olhos de um homem doente. Sua boca se contraiu, e ressequida parecia incapaz de articular. Ele passou a mão pela testa.

_ O que isso significa? - exclamou, sua voz soava aguda e curiosa em meus ouvidos.

_ Anos atrás, quando eu era um menino, - disse Dorian – conheci algumas pessoas que se dedicaram a mim, me elogiaram, e me ensinaram a ser vaidoso da minha boa aparência. Um dia, um homem me foi apresentado, Lorde Henry, que me explicou a maravilha da juventude. E Lorde Henry me levou até um famoso artista, conhecido por sua habilidade singular de retratar a alma das pessoas. Seu nome era Basil e, bem... Basil insistiu em me retratar. No começo, eu hesitei, mas cedi enfim e, para minha surpresa esse retrato me revelou a maravilha da beleza. Em um momento louco, que eu não sei, até agora, se me arrependo ou não, eu fiz um desejo. Talvez você chamasse isso de uma oração...

_ Eu ainda não sou capaz de entender aonde você quer chegar, Dorian.

_ Esse é o meu retrato!

_ Não! Isso é impossível. O quarto é úmido. Tem mofo na tela. Mesmo que Basil tivesse usado algum mineral venenoso em suas tintas... ainda assim, é impossível!

_ Ah, o que é impossível? - murmurou Dorian, indo em direção até a janela, e inclinou a testa contra o vidro frio

_ Se isso é verdade, se esse quadro é real e amaldiçoado, por que você não o destruiu? Você devia tê-lo destruído!

_ Eu tentei... acredite em mim, doutor... eu tentei! A verdade é que ele exerce um grande poder sobre mim, ele tem me destruído.

_ Eu não acredito... eu não acredito que isso seja possível!

_ Você não consegue ver o meu rosto nele? - perguntou Dorian, com amargura.

_ Deus! Não! – gritou Carlisle - Isto tem os olhos de um demônio, o rosto de um monstro!

_ É o rosto da minha alma. Cada um de nós tem o céu e o inferno em si, Carlisle. - exclamou Dorian, com um gesto de desespero selvagem.

Carlisle, então se voltou para o retrato, e olhou longamente para ele.

_ Meu Deus! Se é verdade... - ele exclamou - se isso é o que você fez com sua vida, você deve ser ainda pior do que tudo já ouvi sobre você! - ele segurou a luz novamente contra a tela, e examinou-a. A superfície parecia ser muito tranqüila, mas naquele momento estava claro que foi no interior da figura que a imundície havia começado. O quadro era como uma estranha vivificação da leprose dos pecados que aos poucos foram comendo a vida. A decomposição de um cadáver em uma sepultura não era tão terrível. - Meu Deus, Dorian! - não houve resposta, mas eu ouvia Dorian soluçar junto à janela – Reze, Dorian! Vamos rezar... se uma oração de orgulho e vaidade foi atendida...

Dorian Gray aproximou-se lentamente e olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos esmaecidos.

_ É muito tarde, Carlisle... - ele murmurou.

_ Nunca é tarde demais, Dorian. Vamos tentar... deve existir algo em algum lugar que possa nos ajudar! Você não deve desistir, filho... Deus olha por nós e...

_ Essas palavras não significam nada para mim agora.

_ Silêncio! Não diga isso. Você fez coisas ruins em sua vida, mas todos nós já fizemos... é para isso que existe o arrependimento. Olhe para mim! Olhe para a minha família! Somos vampiros, lobisomens... seres supostamente amaldiçoados e esquecidos por Deus, mas não desistimos! Você... você não...

_ Não existe mais esperança para mim, doutor. E isso é algo que já aprendi a aceitar. - Dorian Gray olhou o quadro, e de repente um sentimento incontrolável de ódio por si mesmo apoderou-se de seu rosto – Quando cheguei a La Push e conheci os Quileuttes, eu ainda acreditava que havia salvação para minha alma. Foi por isso que cheguei aqui, por causa de vocês... por causa das irmãs Swan, achei que elas poderiam me salvar, mas... mas... eu estava enganado.

_ Talvez exista algo que possamos fazer por você, filho...

_ As irmãs caíram! – Dorian gritou e jogou os braços para cima – Caíram! Não existe mais esperança, Carlisle!

_ Não sabemos disso, não podemos ter certeza de nada. – Carlisle tentava consolar – E isso pode ser temporário, vamos conseguir reverter essa situação!

_ Não... não... – Dorian dizia, mais para si mesmo do que para Carlisle – Eu não mereço...

_ O Clã Swan não faz julgamentos, filho. – Carlisle se aproximou de Dorian e passou a mão sobre sua cabeça como um pai consola um filho em desespero – Não é para isso que estamos aqui... e todos merecemos uma segunda chance.

_ Eu não mereço! – Dorian afirmou - Mas não importa mais... eu não me importo mais! – o toque de Carlisle pareceu apaziguar os ânimos de Dorian, ele secou o rosto e lentamente se recompôs - Se elas se recuperarem... se Bella e Angel Swan voltarem, você... você acha que elas poderiam ajudar minha Ivy?

_ Sim. – Carlisle disse caminhando até a saída – Também já pensei nisso... mas ainda é muito cedo para conclusões. Temos que esperar...

_ Existe algo entre elas, eu sei Carlisle... de alguma forma, meu coração me diz que existe uma ligação entre elas... acho... acho... que talvez... talvez se curássemos Ivy, as irmãs...

_ Ainda é cedo, filho... – ele repetiu estendo um dos braços, abrindo a porta e deixando a claridade do dia entrar – Agora, venha... venha comigo, vamos voltar para os Quileuttes e aguardar a chegada das irmãs.

Dorian aceitou o convite de Carlisle com rápido aceno e os dois homens seguiram de volta para a aldeia.


	81. Chapter 27 O Reencontro

**Olá pessoas!**

**Bem, meninas (e meninos... ehhhhh! Obrigada, fofos!) queria saber se ainda tenho chances de ser perdoada depois de tanto tempo de ausência...**  
**Olha, eu sei, não tenho desculpas para esse terrível ato de preguiça, mas juro que não foi falta de consideração por vocês. Juro! É só que estava (ou estou, sei lá) passando por uma profunda fase de bloqueio criativo. Profunda, aguda e desesperadora fase... mas, possivelmente passageira (espero).**  
**Enfim, falemos sobre o presente capítulo, que é quase um filho para mim visto o tempo que levou para ser gerado (Rsssrsrss). O Clã finalmente retorna a La Push, Ivy ainda está em "coma" e obviamente só consegue "reconhecer" sua família indiretamente, já que ninguém está ciente de sua presença em espírito e a interação entre eles é puramente "zero". E vocês devem estar se perguntando "Onde estão Bella e Angel?" e "Edward?" e "E Jacob?", bem, então... acho que estou tão ansiosa quanto vocês, e provavelmente deve ser esse o motivo do tal bloqueio. Mas existe uma boa notícia aqui... tenho tudo planejado na minha cabeça, tudo o que falta são os detalhes (estou com problemas para pôr no papel, entende?). As palavras estão vindo, devagar e com a agilidade de um defunto, mas estão vindo. Então, amores, tenham um pouco de paciência comigo. E lembrem-se: Fé é acreditar no improvável...**

**Ps: espero que se divirtam.**

**Bjcas, Mia.**

**

* * *

**

Dorian se afasta apenas um passo, mas continua a segurar minhas duas mãos entre as suas, e seus olhos continuam fixos em meu rosto sem expressão. Gradualmente... vejo-os mudar de novo.

Pela primeira vez, vejo em seus misteriosos olhos a mesma necessidade que eu senti desde a primeira que o vi, então eu soube que o último muro estava se desfazendo entre nós. Desde que este estranho estado de "inconsciência consciente" teve início, Dorian disse-me, muitas vezes, o quanto me ama. E eu vi o amor nos olhos. Mas nunca dessa forma. Ele está propositalmente revelando-se a mim, expondo sua alma de uma maneira que eu sei que é difícil para ele, e eu não consigo parar de olhar para seus olhos, querendo sempre me lembrar desse momento, dessa expressão.  
_ Eu estou aqui... estou aqui, Ivy... você consegue me ouvir? Consegue me sentir? – ele disse e então deixou um beijo suave em minha palma – Estou aqui esta noite para pedir-lhe para voltar para mim, meu amor. – Dorian continuou quando eu já começava a sentir como se eu estivesse caindo dentro daqueles olhos, como se caísse em um abismo oculto entre nós.

"_Dorian..." _eu quis chamar, murmurar seu nome, não acreditando que o momento fosse real. O amor de Dorian é praticamente tudo que tenho desejado desde o nosso primeiro encontro. E eu, ainda assim, sou incapaz de acreditar nos meus ouvidos, mas continuo buscando o infinito, o profundo azul acinzentado de seus olhos, querendo a garantia de que não estou sonhando. _"Dorian...?"_

Ele aperta minhas mãos com mais força, pressionando-as em seu peito.

_ Eu queria... eu queria te pedir para se casar comigo... – ele sussurra com lágrimas em seus olhos - não, porque isso é o mais correto para o momento, para o que aconteceu com você... o que eu causei a você. Mas porque você me ama como eu amo você... - diz ele – Minha doce Ivy, peço-vos que escolhas a mim por sua livre vontade, porque é assim que eu escolhi você. Não para cumprir um pacto de honra, mas para seguir o meu coração que se contenta com nada menos do que uma vida inteira com você ao meu lado.

E, com essas palavras, aquelas palavras impossíveis, tudo pára. O tempo em si, parece falhar por alguns instantes.

Eu quero gritar _"Sim!"_, quero gritar e atirar-me em seus braços. Mas meus pés parecem enraizados, e minha língua está bloqueada na minha boca. Eu não posso fazer nada além de tentar abrir meus olhos, certa de que ele verá a resposta neles.  
_ Ivy, você aceita se casar comigo? – e exatamente como em meus sonhos, Dorian libera uma das minhas mãos e acaricia meu rosto gentilmente como se enxugasse a lágrimas que escorrem de minha alma, afasta uma mexa de cabelo de meu rosto, e sua voz é ainda mais suave, ainda mais carinhosa enquanto ele pergunta novamente, quase num sussurro – Você quer ser minha esposa? – violentos, mas silenciosos soluços escapam de sua boca quando ele observa meu corpo ainda imóvel sobre a cama, sem saber que a minha alma grita por ele. Minha alma grita _"SIM"_, mas meu corpo continua estático, sem respostas.

A vulnerabilidade nua que eu vi nos olhos de Dorian é ecoada em sua voz, e é essa doçura – guardada e dolorida, a espera de minha promessa de estar sempre com ele - que me faz sofrer ainda mais. Porque eu sei que isso é o mais próximo que Dorian chegará de se abrir para alguém em toda a sua existência, e ele está fazendo isso por mim. Para me mostrar o quanto ele me quer, também...

_"Sim, Dorian!"_ eu grito em silêncio, pelo menos, eu acho que eu gritei. Mas, na verdade, minha voz sequer saiu, engasgou em algum lugar dentro de minha garganta. _"Sim!"_ repito várias vezes, juntando forças para puxar suas mãos e entrelaçar meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Estou no meu limite, eu sei. Minhas mãos ardem com a necessidade de tocá-lo, minha alma dói para alcançá-lo, sussurrar em seu ouvido, porque tudo que eu quero dizer a ele, novamente e novamente é _"Sim, sim, sim..."_ para sempre, mas meu estúpido corpo continua imóvel, duro e sem vida, enquanto as lágrimas de Dorian umedecem minhas vestes.

Comecei a ouvir muitas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo, não havia ninguém mais na casa, mas do lado de fora parecia que uma multidão se aproximava. Tentei ouvir o que as vozes falavam, mas não conseguia distinguir uma da outra. O som do motor de carros sendo desligados, passos, urros, cumprimentos, risadas e vozes, muitas vozes. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu conseguia sentir euforia naquelas vozes, "Finalmente um pouco de alegria naquela aldeia..." pensei sentindo um pouco da culpa indo embora. Então, a curiosidade me tomou, eu queria saber o que os Quilleuttes tanto festejam lá fora, mas Dorian não havia mexido um músculo, continuava perdido em seu doloroso lamento debruçado sobre meu abdômen, então achei que o tumulto não valeria pena.

A porta da frente se abre e parece que a multidão se transfere para a sala da casa de Paul, os risos ainda continuam, assim como os comprimentos e conversas desconexas, muitas conversas ao mesmo tempo. E Dorian continua alheio àquela bagunça. Josh aparece no quarto, parece ser o único a se lembrar de meu Dorian. No rosto da criança a felicidade do evento que transcorre no cômodo ao lado é clara quando ele se aproxima, ajoelhando-se do lado oposto da minha cama, da mesma forma que Dorian, e deliberadamente, Josh toma uma de minhas mãos das de Dorian brincando com meus dedos como ele costumava fazer em nossas saudosas caminhadas pela Reserva.

_ Hey... eles chegaram, sabe? – Josh diz ainda entretido com meus dedos – Errr... digo, o Clã...

_ Hum... – Dorian somente murmurou contra a palma de minha mão, com o ânimo de um defunto e ainda com o rosto colado em meu abdômen.

_ Você não... você... – Josh balbuciava sem jeito dando leve espiadas pelo canto do olho – digo... você não vai...

_ Não.

_ Oh, vamos lá Dorian! Amy não vai...

_ Ivy. – preso na mesma posição, Dorian apenas levanta os olhos arqueando as sobrancelhas – Já disse que o nome dela é Ivy.

_ Oh, ok... – Josh responde sem jeito – Bem... então... Ivy não vai ligar se você for ali ao lado só por um minuto ou dois.

_ Mas eu vou...

_ Olha, você pode ir... – Josh disse com aquele olhar de "gatinho do Shrek" que ninguém consegue resistir e pegou minha outra mão, a que Dorian ainda beijava. _"Urrrgh... Josh!"_ eu quis gritar e dar um tapa na cabeça daquele menino, mas eu sabia que Josh só estava tentando ajudar - eu fico com ela até você voltar...

Dorian levantou a cabeça, seu rosto mais ameno dessa vez, deu um sorriso sem vontade e só acenou de leve antes de se levantar e se aproximar ainda mais do meu rosto.

_ Eu já volto, meu amor... – ele então me beijou a testa e seguiu até a porta.

Uma escuridão instalara-se em minha visão e tudo veio como um borrão. Eu via os últimos acontecimentos voarem paralela e aleatoriamente em minha mente. Sentia meu peito murchar com cada coisa triste que acontecera e se acalentar com cada coisa boa – que eram poucas. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, deixando tudo fluir em minha mente para que pudesse emitir algum som e dar início ao tormento.

"_O que está acontecendo dessa vez?"_ pensei irritada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo enquanto minha alma seguia Dorian até a sala, _"O que pode ser tão importante para tirar meu Dorian de perto de mim?"_.

E então o choque foi a primeira coisa que senti, de onde havia saído tantas pessoas? Pessoas desconhecidas, rostos estranhos e tão familiares ao mesmo tempo.

"_O Clã...",_ finalmente compreendi.

Naquela hora, a casa de Paul estava lotada de muitos jovens, não que eu me considere velha ou algo assim, mas eu estava tão acostumada a estar rodeada pelos anciões do Conselho e essa pequena nova multidão transmitia um ar de jovialidade que parecia encher o lugar de vida. Entretanto, devo dizer que existia também algo estranho naquelas presenças, seus belos corpos, jovens e atléticos, não condiziam com seus olhos que passavam tanta calma e sabedoria. Era algo contraditório e inesperado, muito parecido com o que senti quando vi Theodore e Carlisle pela primeira vez, _"mais jovens senhores de idade..."_ pensei enquanto vislumbrava a bela singularidade do tal Clã.

Bem ao lado da porta de entrada havia uma garota com cabelos cor de bronze levemente encaracolados encostada na parede, olhos castanhos e pele branca como neve, seu rosto era angelical e dela emanava uma doçura aquecedora; ela parecia delicada e os braços longos do garoto de pele morena que a apertavam pareciam deixá-la ainda mais frágil. Não pude deixar de notar que enquanto a menina escondia seu rosto no tórax do que acredito ser seu namorado (pela forma intima que seus corpos se tocavam), sua mão esquerda segurava firme a mão de outro garoto a seu lado. Então olhei para aquele rosto quase translúcido e seus hipnóticos olhos azuis, tão misteriosos quanto o oceano, iniciaram uma descarga de imagens, aleatórias e confusas, em meu cérebro. E foi quase como se uma porta se abrisse em minha mente, uma porta se abria e de repente uma parte da minha vida emergia, fixando-se tão forte em mim que era impossível dizer que ela não estivera ali o tempo todo. Me senti confusa e tinha um milhão de perguntas para fazer, mas eu tinha uma certeza dentro de mim: eu o conhecia, conhecia todos eles! Eu não pude dizer de onde, de quando e como, mas eu o conhecia e seu nome estava na ponta da minha língua.

"_Eu conheço você! Eu sei quem você é..."_ eu repetia as palavras mentalmente tentando forçar minha memória _"Eu conheço você... conheço! Mas de onde?"_

_ Vô! – o garoto gritou, interrompendo meus devaneios e correu para o outro lado do cômodo.

_ EJ? – Carlisle respondeu abrindo os braços e recepcionando-o em um caloroso abraço.

"_EJ?"_ balbuciei, cavando mais fundo na memória. A vontade era imensa, como se minha vida inteira fosse um emaranhado de acontecimentos arquitetados para me levar até aquele exato momento. E quando tive a certeza de que estava exatamente onde deveria estar, na hora certa e no lugar certo, ouvi um clique e justamente como nos mais infantis desenhos animados, uma luz veio e iluminou a escuridão: _"EJ!"_

– Como você está, meu garoto? – Carlisle continuou os cumprimentos, sorrindo e dando leves tapinhas nas costas do menino, e de repente, seu rosto se iluminou quando seus olhos encontram a menina angelical que havia chamado minha atenção anteriormente.

"_Ne... ssie?"_ – eu murmurei antes que as mesmas palavras saíssem da boca de Carlisle.

_ Nessie!

_ Vovô! Vovô! – ela disse aos pulos e correu até ele – Que saudade, vovô!

_ Oh, Ness... minha doce e bela Nessie! – Carlisle suspirou deixando um beijo em sua testa. E eu sorri com minha pequena vitória.

Outros seguiram o caminho de Nessie e, como num passe de mágica, eu me vi sussurrando o nome de cada um deles.

"_Sam... Emmett... Emma e..."_ os nomes apareciam em minha mente sem que eu fizesse qualquer esforço. _"Jasper!",_ meu peito inflava com o contentamento por finalmente reconhecer alguém, _"Seth...",_ minha alma transbordava em lágrimas, pois, de alguma forma que não podia dizer ainda, eu havia encontrado minha família.

"_Rosalie,"_ hesitei em dúvida quando a loira de "parar o quarteirão" se aproximou _"Sim, é Rose!"_.

E quando meu coração parecia não agüentar mais tanta felicidade, _"Alice!"_ senti soluços subindo pela minha garganta e meus braços arderam na ânsia de abraçá-la. Eu corri, mesmo sabendo que não poderia tocá-la, eu só precisava estar perto de Alice.

E foi só quando avistei Theodore adentrando na saleta que percebi sua ausência anterior, ele também era todo sorrisos, mas havia algo em seu olhar que me preocupou, um fio de angústia contaminava a alegria em seu rosto, e me serviu de alerta. Mas, mesmo sentindo que algo terrível me esperava num futuro próximo, algo que Theodore também sentia, eu não pude conter a exaltação quando vi Nate pela primeira vez. Seu sorriso era lindo, seus olhos brilhavam como uma estrela, como se fossem a única fonte de luz numa noite sem lua; ele caminhou até sua família ladeado por Esme e Janet, cumprimentando e saudando cada membro Quilleutte no caminho.

"_Oh, Esme..."_ choraminguei, quase implorando para que ela me abraçasse com tanta força quanto abraçava Nate e os outros. _"Janet?"_ me virei e tentei tocar seu rosto na mesma tentativa insana e fracassada, _"Janet? Por favor?"_.

"_Por favor!"_

Ninguém me ouviu. Ninguém me sentiu. E ninguém sabia que eu estava ali.


	82. Chapter 28 Despertar

Pelo silêncio que reinava soberano na casa de Paul e em toda aldeia lá fora, eu soube que era noite e que todos já estavam dormindo. A chuva fina era tudo que quebrava a quietude do lugar e que de alguma forma me entretinha. Forcei para me concentrar e encontrar o som das ondas mais adiante, que levadas pelo vento batiam forte contra as areias da praia. O vento. Senti tanta falta da sensação do vento no meu corpo, a brisa morna de La Push em meu rosto, fazendo meus cabelos voar. Respirei fundo e desejei pelo vento.

"Venha!" – eu pensei. E então, sem demora, ele me respondeu batendo na janela do quarto como alguém que pede para entrar. – "Venha até mim."

E o vento me ouviu, bateu apenas mais uma vez contra a janela e ela se abriu.

De repente senti um cheiro forte de rosas, não o cheiro de rosas frescas molhadas de orvalho, sentia o cheiro de rosas mortas. Senti então uma respiração muito próxima de mim, mas não me assustei, apenas fechei meus olhos e lânguida deixei que me tocasse em um abraço, então uma voz me falou ao ouvido e meu corpo gelado tremeu.

_ Você tem certeza? - Ele perguntou.

Lembrava de tudo agora, era ele. Damon...

Damon era o único que podia me ver, o único que sabia que eu ainda estava aqui. Talvez o causador desse tormento que era minha vida agora, se é que poderia chamar de vida. O homem que me enganou e que continuava a me perseguir, que com seus dentes afiados mudou minha vida, me tirou o sangue, me tirou a luz.

_ Damon? O que...

_ Shhh... apenas diga, diga o que quero ouvir.

_ Tenho. – respondi, eu só queria voltar - Dê-me mais um beijo e a eternidade da noite para o resto de minha vida. - Afinal de contas, o que poderia piorar?

Foi então que ele me deu a terceira mordida, a que não me deixaria mais acreditar nas coisas na qual eu acreditava e, eu morri pela terceira vez naquela noite.

Um fio de dor foi tudo que senti depois. Afiada e fria, mas só um fio de dor foi o que ficou depois que seus dentes penetraram a pele de meu pescoço. A dor foi se espalhando devagar e o frio deu lugar ao calor. Senti cada parte do meu corpo acordando, como se o sangue voltasse a correr em minhas veias depois de muito tempo. Meu coração batia forte e meus olhos se abriram. Pisquei várias vezes tentando me acostumar com a escuridão, meus olhos gostavam do que viam, uma noite muito mais viva e sem segredos. Os sons também eram outros. Eu não tinha medo, sentia sede, muita sede mesmo. Fui até a cozinha, abri a geladeira e só de olhar vi que não queria água, até tentei beber, mas... não deu. Estava com fome e comi um grande bife, estava cru, só depois me dei conta. Estava muito inquieta e comecei a andar de um lado para outro pela casa, na verdade eu queria alguma coisa, só não sabia o que.

A lua brilhava no céu e eu queria sair, mas ao invés disso, fiquei por horas sentada no sofá olhando para o nada. Vi toda minha vida passar pelos meus olhos, coisas boas e ruins. Lembranças para serem lembradas e outras tantas para serem esquecidas. As lágrimas desciam seguindo o caminho até minha boca e eu soube que aquele era o sabor de minhas recordações. De repente uma voz me fez voltar:

_ Então?

_ Pensei que tivesse saído...

_ E saí – Damon disse sentando-se ao meu lado e num gesto inesperado enxugou meu rosto lentamente, como se gostasse da sensação de nossas peles juntas novamente - Venha comigo. – ele, por fim, pediu.  
Eu estendi a mão e toquei a sua, era fria e macia e suave e tão forte ao mesmo tempo. Damon segurou minha mão tão delicadamente que cheguei a me emocionar, pediu que eu fechasse os olhos e confiasse nele. E assim o fiz. Foi um piscar de olhos e quando me dei conta estava na beira do mar e a água molhava meus pés, comecei a caminhar pela areia e finalmente sentia o vento em meus cabelos soltos. A lua banhava o meu corpo, toda volúpia do vento dançava sobre minha pele que se arrepiava em resposta. Olhei para a lua, tão majestosa e imponente na noite, se sobressaía e orquestrava as estrelas, o vento que trazia o cheiro do mar. Me senti encantada com a beleza das cores, dos cheiros e das sensações daquela noite.

Deitei na areia, respirava devagar e com os olhos fechados senti novamente as mãos de Damon sobre as minhas.

_ Você pode abrir os olhos agora.

_ Agora, eu não quero.

Então, senti a boca, as mãos, e depois todo o resto de seu corpo sobre mim, eu sentia prazer ao mesmo tempo que minha alma parecia flutuar sobre nós. Eu não sabia mais e nem importava quem era ele e o que ele havia feito. Naquele momento, com sede e fome, apenas me entreguei àquela vontade. Mordi a pele de Damon devagar, e senti o gosto doce de seu sangue em minha boca, segurando-o forte com todo meu corpo, mordi mais forte, ele suspirou, olhou nos meus olhos me incentivando, e meu corpo parecia explodir de tanta vida, e eu só queria mais. Mas de repente ele parecia querer escapar, parecia ter medo e lutava, eu não entendi e ele me deteve.

_ Devagar – Damon disse ofegante e sorriu. Eu gargalhei.

Acordei de novo no quarto, o gosto de Damon ainda estava em minha boca o que só aumentava minha sede. Agora eu sei o que eu sou e tenho certeza do que eu quero. Só estou esperando a lua ficar cheia...


	83. Chapter 29 A Garota de Damon

_ Ivy? – Uma voz ecoou alto pelo quarto, chegando até os ouvidos mais distantes. Senti meu corpo todo arrepiar-se e meus olhos lacrimejarem ao ouvi-la. Pisquei os olhos para tentar entender a sensação crescente que tinha em meu peito a cada palavra pronunciada por aquela voz tão familiar – Ivy? Oh, Meu Deus! Ivy?

Tentei responder, mas não consegui achar minha voz. Era tão estranho ter alguém realmente interagindo comigo, ver e ouvir alguém conversando comigo, já havia me acostumado a solidão de ser uma simples expectadora em minha própria vida. Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e transbordaram dessa vez, eu apenas olhava para o menino confusa, depois olhava para minhas mãos, para meu corpo, como se não reconhecesse a mim mesma.

_ Ivy? Você está bem? – Josh repetiu, ainda mais alarme em seus olhos de menino que quase não conhecia mais – Você me reconhece? Sou eu... Josh.

_ V... v... você... cresceu... – foi tudo que consegui balbuciar.

_ Já passou bastante tempo, você sabe? – ele respondeu com um sorriso em seu rosto. "Ah, aí está você... esse sim é o meu Josh" pensei e soltei um sorriso fino em resposta. – Vô? Vovô? Venha! – o menino gritou sem tirar o olhar de mim – Venha!

_ O que é, garoto? - Uma voz masculina projetou-se do corredor sibilando como um espírito errante, o som de passos apressados parecia ecoar em minha mente – Oh, Ivy... – Paul murmurou e seu rosto se encheu de alegria em seguida – Bem, você finalmente acordou, minha jovem!

Minha visão ainda estava embaçada e minha mente ainda um pouco confusa, mas eu queria me levantar, queria alcançar Paul lhe dar um abraço. Perdi o equilíbrio e teria caído, não fosse por Josh segurando meu braço. Sentia o coração bater forte e algo inexplicável parecia se apossar de mim, um sentimento de que nada mais faltava, um sentimento de alegria e satisfação indescritível. Era tão bom estar de volta. Envolta nesse sentimento, pude perceber mais pessoas adentrando o quarto: o velho Embry, Quill, Simon, Liam e até o ancião Jared se espremia para participar. Foi quando notei um homem vestido de forma diferente dos outros. Ele trajava paletó marrom, um pouco pesado para o calor de La Push, mas era elegante e discreto, possuía alguma coisa metálica em torno do pescoço e uma maleta na mão.

_ Bom dia, Ivy. Como está se sentindo? – a voz calma e serena só podia pertencer a uma pessoa. A sensação de plenitude, porém, não vinha dele, mas de todo lugar.

_ Acho que estou bem, Doutor Carlisle.

_ Humm... – foi tudo que deixou sair, olhou diretamente em meus olhos e de alguma forma Carlisle parecia saber que já nos conhecíamos. Ele mediu minha pressão, checou meus batimentos – Bom... bom... – meus olhos e meus reflexos – Realmente muito bom. Acho que esta pequena está pronta para se levantar.

_ Você está certo disso, Carlisle? – vinda da porta outra voz questionou, foi só então que notei o outro homem parado na entrada do quarto – Acredito que alguns testes seriam mais prudentes antes de...

_ Olá, Doutor Theodore – o interrompi e um rápido traço de surpresa correu o rosto de Theodore tão discreto quanto a troca de olhares com Carlisle que só eu pude perceber – Eu realmente estou me sentindo bem.

Theodore sorriu e incentivado por Carlisle pareceu mais confiante.

_ Assim percebo, minha cara Ivy. Mas você se importaria se coletássemos uma amostra de sangue?

"Uau! Direto ele, não?"

_ Sa... sa... sangue?

_ Ora, Doc! – respidou Josh – Ivy não gosta de sangue!

Bem, na verdade, gosto sim... e gosto muito. Só o som da palavra já me enchia a boca de água. Mas eu não sabia como revelar esse meu novo hábito sem causar ultraje nos Quilleutes.

_ Eh... será que poderíamos deixar isso para mais tarde? Estou com tanta fome que poderia comer a aldeia toda agora... – eu ri estranhamente calma com a ironia do que dissera.

_ Claro... mais tarde então.

_ Onde ela está? Onde ela está? - ouvi novamente passos, mais nervosos dessa vez – Ivy? – Os passos pararam – Você...

"Dorian..." pensei, fechei o punho e segurei-me para não me atirar nele.

Fechei meus olhos por um momento, me deixando levar pelo fluxo de pensamentos na minha cabeça que acabou me levando longe demais, talvez mais longe do que eu aguentaria. Lembrei-me de como me senti quando vi a preocupação verdadeira nos olhos dele, de como foi inebriante abraçá-lo e sentir o seu cheiro. Então a voz de Damon ecoou na minha cabeça me lembrando que finais felizes não existem, pelo menos não para garotas como eu. "O que foi que eu fiz?" e foi como uma faca gelada atravessando meu peito, destruindo o que ainda restava de esperança em mim.

"Eu não posso mais, me desculpe, Dorian! Eu não sei por que fiz isso... me desculpe, eu não posso mais!". E o mundo ficou com um pouco menos de sentido, talvez porque o que seria um amor crescendo dentro de mim tivesse sido destruído tão bruscamente, talvez porque isso me trouxe uma perspectiva de solidão que me arrasou. E quem sabe não foram as duas coisas que me deixaram com lágrimas nos olhos e um desejo de ser diferente.

Eu havia traído Dorian, o amor da minha vida que depois de tanto tempo havia finalmente se declarado para mim. Que mesmo ali, diante de todo mundo, já não escondia mais que esse sentimento era avassaladoramente recíproco. Mas eu não o merecia, eu cedi a tentação de Damon e era uma pessoa diferente agora. Eu me sentia mais forte, tão forte como nunca me senti antes, mas havia algo escuro dentro de mim. Algo perigoso e sombrio que não era digno do amor que Dorian sentia por mim.

Como dizer a pessoa que se ama que você é um ser das trevas, o pior de todos que ele conhece? Como posso pôr em palavras o desejo dilacerante que sinto pelo seu sangue? E que com um simples estalo, posso dilacerar seu corpo inteiro. Não, eu não posso mais. Pertenço a Damon agora, porque sou como ele. E agora eu sei que se algum dia eu ainda olhar para Dorian sem sentir um grande aperto no coração, então vai estar tudo bem. Mas não sei se isso vai acontecer tão cedo, ou se isso um dia vai acontecer, porque não me lembro se alguma vez senti algo tão forte por alguém e tão rápido, ou achei tão fácil precisar de alguém.

Ouvi os passos de Dorian mais próximos e rapidamente cobri as orelhas com as mãos e pressionei tanto que pensei ser capaz de quebrar meu próprio crânio. Meus cabelos estavam secos e como sempre caiam sobre meu rosto em alguns fios, mas ao menos meu rosto estava coberto e a vergonha não ficava tão aparente. O som dos passos ecoava em minha mente. E me perturbavam. Estava sentada sobre uma cama de solteiro e tudo que eu queria era estar sozinha de novo, me esconder de tanta vergonha, minhas mãos pressionavam minha cabeça que em impulsos repentinamente doía com uma violência inacreditável.

_ Ivy? - ele se aproximou – O que houve? Sou eu... Dorian...

O medo entranhava-se aos poucos e arrepiava os pelos de meu braço, "Vá embora..." pensei ao tirar as mãos da cabeça, os sons dos passos pararam, olhei para os lados e vi todos espantados com minha reação. Me sentia envolta por trevas e tudo começou a rodar.

_ Vá embora! – gritei com certo tom de pânico em minha voz. – Vá embora! Eu não quero ver você! - minha voz ecoou por repetidas vezes até transformar-se em um simples sussurro.

"Minha garota!" – a voz de Damon suspirou em êxtase na minha cabeça e eu quis gritar.


	84. Chapter 30 Inesperado

O primeiro dia da minha segunda vida findava-se e ainda não me fora permitido encontrar Bella e Angel; por algum motivo seus maridos, Edward e Jacob, pareciam receosos com essa reunião. Tudo girava em torno dessa semelhança física que nos unia e que ninguém sabia explicar ao certo. Carlisle me contou sobre a teoria de Theodore, porém havia muitas peças faltando e até mesmo eu não conseguia assimilar tantas hipóteses. Theodore já fora um Garou, porém há muitos anos havia deixado Jean e pelo que me lembro das estórias de tia Maggie, não foi uma partida muito amigável. Aliás, me lembro que Theodore e sua esposa, Janet, eram considerados desertores na comunidade por terem discordado do julgamento de um outro lobisomem, Nathan Fischer, que fora condenado por traição a Jean. Mas tudo isso aconteceu há muitos anos atrás, numa época em que eu sequer havia nascido. Meu nascimento era outro ponto obscuro na historia dos Loup Garou, Jean nunca permitiu que os detalhes viessem a tona e nem mesmo tia Maggie fora capaz de me contar ao certo sobre minhas origens. Tudo que sabia era que minha concepção foi fruto de alguma experiência genética de Jean. Theodore acredita que eu sou uma espécie de clone de Bella ou Angel baseado na carta que tia Maggie pediu que eu lhe entregasse. No entanto, os detalhes como sempre não me foram revelados. Mas nada disso conseguia explicar a crise que passávamos agora: as irmãs Swan continuavam inconscientes. E o clã juntamente com o Conselho Quilleute havia decidido que nosso encontro estaria suspenso até que fosse seguro.

Eu não pude discordar, na verdade, não pude ao menos contestar, pois hoje sei que ninguém está seguro ao meu lado. Eu vi o lado escuro de Damon e mesmo assim o aceitei, e com isso aceitei o meu destino. Ser como ele, ser o que ele é. Um Nosferatus. E com isso, abri mão do que me era mais querido: Dorian. Desde meu ataque histérico não havia nem sinal de Dorian. Depois que ele deixou o quarto, me acalmei com bastante facilidade e meus pensamentos se ordenaram de uma forma inédita e surpreendente. Agora sei que meu amor por Dorian é algo com que terei que aprender a conviver enquanto essa minha existência permitir, não sei ao certo quanto tempo me apegarei a essa decisão, mas sei que esse é o melhor caminho, para Dorian ao menos.

Como acordar as irmãs Swan é outro enigma que tenho que decifrar. Existe algo que nos une e de alguma forma uma vozinha dentro de mim me diz que eu sou a chave desse mistério. Mas como? O que eu posso fazer? E novamente, Damon... Damon saberá o que fazer, eu sei. Mas qual será o preço que ele cobrará dessa vez?

Meus devaneios me levaram até altas horas da noite e só me dei conta do silêncio da aldeia quando Josh passou pelo quarto para dar boa noite.

_ Se ficar com medo você me chama?

"Oh, Josh!" eu pensei e sorri "Tão inocente...". Mal sabe ele que o perigo espreitará o seu sono durante essa noite, e ele é quem deveria estar com medo. Sinceramente não duvido de meu auto controle, a sede é imensa, mas eu ainda sei diferenciar o certo do errado. E mesmo assim... é só que... só... só não sei do que sou capaz. Eu preciso falar com Damon!

"Damon..."

"Damon, onde você está? Eu sei que pode me ouvir..."

"Damon!"

Nada. O silêncio era mortal.

"Droga! Vou ter que sair para te procurar! Damon, quando eu te encontrar você..." o pio de uma coruja interrompeu meu monólogo silencioso. Era branca e enorme, seus olhos vermelhos cor de sangue me encaravam furiosamente, humanamente furiosa e então me lembrei que já havia visto essa ave antes. Foi na floresta proibida, poucos antes de Josh cair da macieira e se machucar. Mas antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação, ela abriu as longas asas alvas e decolou para a escuridão da noite. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu me levantei e com um leve toque no chão impulsionei meu corpo para fora da janela.

"Isso até que suas vantagens..." conclui.

Eu atravessei a aldeia toda em segundos e sequer senti meus pulmões suplicando por ar, nem mesmo meus batimentos haviam alterado. "Não vai ser tão fácil escapar dessa vez, sua pilantra. Você me paga pelo que fez com meu Josh!"

Procurei por cada canto, cada janela e telhado da aldeia em que ela pudesse se esconder, mas não havia nem sinal do animal sinistro. Então seu pio direcionou minhas buscas. Ela voou em direção as cavernas da praia mais distante de La Push e sumiu na escuridão da noite como um fantasma. Meus pés responderam antes que meu cérebro e aceleram os passos na perseguição, a minha frente a entrada da caverna de Damon.

"Então... mais uma de suas peças, Damon?"

Atravessar a passarela sinuosa que levava até a clareira foi fácil dessa vez, foi até divertido.

_ Daaamon? – chamei em um tom de zombaria – Estou aqui... o que o você tem para mim essa noite?

Sem respostas, agucei meus sentidos ainda mais com um simples rearranjo de posição. Firmei minha visão e meus olhos enxergavam todos os detalhes que o breu normalmente esconderia como se fosse um dia claro de sol. Então meu olfato detectou o odor de rosas mortas e confirmaram sua presença.

_ Ora, vamos Damon! – exclamei, dessa vez irritada – O amanhecer vem em poucas horas e tenho que estar de volta a aldeia antes que percebem minha ausência. Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras agora, preciso conversar com você. Damon! – gritei e senti o ar vibrando ao meu redor.

Uma gargalhada abafada ecoou pelo salão da caverna em resposta, quase imperceptível, parecia o riso de uma criança travessa antecipando uma arte. Eu me virei, procurei por todos os lados e meus olhos vasculharam cada canto, mas não havia ninguém. A gargalhada voltou, mais alta e sinistra dessa vez, eu tentei descobrir sua origem, mas parecia vir de todas as direções. Minha mente processava cada nova informação, meus olhos focavam cada sombra e meus ouvidos se concentravam em cada ruído. A mina d'água escoando para a lagoa, o ar entrando e saindo pela clarabóia acima, até a fraca luz da lua parecia emitir algum som. Mas não havia insetos, não havia animais, parecia não haver vida alguma dentro daquela caverna.

A morte está presente.

"Coruja branca... a ave caçadora... caçadora..." as palavras vieram a minha mente sem aviso como se tivessem sido postas por alguém. Senti um calafrio percorrendo minha espinha e mesmo sem entender o porquê meu corpo se posicionou para o ataque.

De repente havia uma figura nas sombras. E mesmo com minha incrível nova visão, meus olhos se esforçaram para focá-la com a fraca e tremulante luz. A figura tomou forma devagar, era uma mulher vestida num lindo vestido branco esvoaçante, seu rosto era perfeito e harmonioso, pálido como uma escultura de gelo. Mas havia alguma coisa errada, seu rosto parecia subitamente distorcido.

_ Olá, Ivy... – a mulher sorriu, um tímido sorriso maquiavélico – Você não é tão estúpida como pensei.

Sua voz era suave e doce. Se sons tivessem cores, sua voz seria prateada. Como seus cabelos claros e os cílios de seus olhos. Havia também flashes de luzes prateadas em seu vestido conforme ela ia se movendo, aproximando-se de mim.

Senti minha garganta arder como se tivesse gritado meus pulmões para fora, minha boca secou e senti uma sede enorme.

_ O... o que... quem é você? – gritei tomada pelo pavor.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso predatório dessa vez o que acendeu seus olhos profundamente vermelhos fazendo-os parecer ainda maiores.

Esses olhos...

"Coruja branca... a ave caçadora... caçadora..." as palavras vieram novamente.

_ Quem é você?


	85. Chapter 31 Kat e El

_ Quem é você? – gritei enfatizando cada palavra. Elas ecoaram pelo salão – Me diga quem é você!

_ Shhh... não queremos perturbar nosso convidado especial, queremos? – ela disse amorosa, mas seus olhos eram pura ameaça.

_ Então me diga seu nome. – respondi baixando o tom de minha voz.

A mulher deu um passo para trás e soltou uma risada alta.

_ Humm... – ela suspirou com escárnio – Sabe? Eu me sinto ofendida, profundamente ofendida. De verdade! – se aproximou novamente tocando meu rosto, seus dedos frios como a neve – Eu sou Katherine... – sussurrou deixando um beijo no ar em minha direção e rodopiou dando pequenos pulos como se flutuasse no ar.

E então eu vi que o que eu havia tomado como sendo a calda de seu vestido era, na verdade, seu longo cabelo que descia as costas como cetim dourado tremulando com cada movimento.

_ Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que Damon nunca te contou sobre mim... – seu rosto se contorceu e os olhos pareciam realmente entristecidos, não fosse pela gargalha afiada que se seguiu – Sobre nós... ele nunca fez isso antes!

_ D... D... Damon? – perguntei sentido não só minha voz falhar, mas meus joelhos, meu corpo inteiro - Onde...

_ Ora, não se preocupe com Damon, querida! Ele está ali atrás... brincando. – Katherine disse balançando a cabeça como se ensaiasse o inicio de um dança – E já vem para nos fazer companhia. Logo logo... – ela se aproximou ainda mais, seus intensos olhos cor de rubi enevoaram minha visão e seus lábios quase tocaram os meus – Vamos falar sobre você agora, sim? Eu tenho te observado, Ivy... há muito tempo. Eu vi quando você deixou os Garou em Londres, vi quando chegou em Forks, seu... – uma risadinha sinistra – "encontro" com o amaldiçoado... e vi até mesmo aquela... noite... a sua primeira vez. Com Damon, lembra?

Eu engoli seco, a garganta rachando, o suor começava a escorrer pela minha testa e as batidas do meu coração eram tão altas que desejei que ele parasse de bater de uma vez.

_ Tudo a seu tempo... – Katherine exclamou como se ouvisse meu desejo – Tudo a seu tempo, queridinha. Bem, como eu ia dizendo – ela continuou, fazendo passinhos de danças infantis e parando bem na frente novamente – eu devo confessar uma coisa, fui maldosa com você, mas só um pouquinho... – sorriu deixando bem a mostra seus dentes afiados e brancos - quando você chegou em Forks, estava sozinha e se sentia tão solitária. Coitadinha... e aquele homem, nojento por sinal eu concordo, te abordou daquela forma tão rude naquele beco escuro. Então eu soube que aquele era o momento para te testar e dei... digamos assim... um empurrãozinho em seus instintos naturais, você me entende?

Então o ataque, aquela fome selvagem que me tomou e me fez dilacerar aqueles homens na floresta em meu primeiro dia aqui em Forks foi tudo obra dessa... dessa... víbora!

_ Cuidado! Cuidado com o que pensa, queridinha... eu consigo te ouvir... – Katherine me lançou um olhar diabólico – Mas eu te perdôo... Humm... eu sempre perdôo! Você é tão inocente, tão jovem... mas não pense que não notei suas... habilidades especiais. Eu tenho te observado...

_ Ela tem mesmo! Tem sim, tem sim – uma voz fina e tão infantil quanto de Katherine se fez notar atrás de mim – Katherine sempre faz isso... Observa...

Num movimento que só notei pelo vento que deixou, Katherine estava do outro lado do salão encoberta pelas sombras novamente, e de repente rosnados e outros sons animalescos de carne sendo arrancada e mastigada tomaram o lugar. Depois de alguns minutos, ela se levantou e em suas mãos segurava os cabelos de outra mulher, levantando sua cabeça.

_ Eu já disse que não gosto de ser interrompida! Você sabe que eu não gosto, quantas vezes vou ter que te falar, Elena? – Katherine levantou o rosto, sangue escorrendo pelo queixo, e sorriu para mim como se estivesse embaraçada pela situação – Oh, me desculpe por isso, querida Ivy... me desculpe por Elena. Ela ainda não está tão madura quanto eu gostaria que estivesse. - A pobre moça grunhia de dor como um gato machucado – Shhh... Shhh... pronto, pronto... já passou, minha gatinha. Agora se recomponha e diga "Olá" para nossa amiga.

Elena se levantou e tirando os cabelos que escondiam seu rosto começou a limpar-se do sangue que Katherine havia derramado, vestia um vestido preto meio surrado e sujo, tinha um corpo tão belo quanto de Katherine, mas não era tão graciosa. E seu rosto tinha a mesma pele pálida e branca quando se revelou para mim, foi quando percebi a notável semelhança entre as duas. Era o mesmo rosto, só que em outro corpo, e emoldurado por cabelos emaranhados e escuros ao invés de sedosas madeixas douradas. Os olhos de Elena também eram vermelhos, mas num tom menos vivo do que de Katherine e menos ameaçadores também. Notei também que ela usava um colar na mesma cor vermelha de seus olhos, e Katherine tinha um idêntico em seu pescoço da mesma forma.

_ Olá? – Elena sussurrou. Eu não pude responder, o choque daquela cena tão improvável e surreal desapareceu com a minha voz. - Ela é bonita, Kat...

_ Sim... é sim – Katherine concordou e com afeto em seus olhos acariciou os cabelos de Elena deixando um beijo em sua bochecha – Bonita como Damon disse que era, não?

Elena não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

_ Você está entendendo nada, não é? – Katherine antecipou meus pensamentos – Bem... novamente culpa de Damon.

_ Tudo culpa de Damon! Tudo culpa de Damon! – Elena repetia as palavras de Katherine como um papagaio repete as de seu mestre.

Então era isso, Katherine era a caçadora e Elena seu lacaio. Pobre Elena...

_ Ivy? Eu vou ter que te por a par da situação antes que possamos continuar com a nossa festinha... isso é tão tedioso! – Ela suspirou – Mas... são os ossos do oficio, não é mesmo? – perguntou num tom intimo quase confidente – Enfim, tudo começou há muitos anos atrás quando eu ainda era muito nova e inexperiente. Eu me apaixonei por um jovem soldado chamado Stefan e pretendia mesmo me unir com ele, mas então um dia eu conheci seu irmão... Damon... e por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu também me apaixonei por ele. Então lá estava eu... apaixonada por dois irmãos e sem saber para qual entregar minha eternidade. Mas como sempre o destino decidiu por mim, Stefan e Damon nunca se deram muito bem, sabe? E minha chegada somente agravou a situação entre eles... foi tão triste, Ivy... você tinha que ver o quanto sofri. Mas eu sabia que aquela novelinha não poderia se prolongar para sempre e decidi me livrar de ambos. Afinal, quem é que agüenta tanto drama? – Katherine sorriu seu sorriso de escárnio novamente – Bem, eu deixei os irmãos Salvatore. Na verdade, os transformei primeiro e depois simulei minha própria morte e devo dizer... foi realmente magnífico, eles caíram direitinho. Por séculos, vi os dois sofrendo pela minha falta. Stefan era o mais melodramático, como sempre. Mas Damon também se afligia, eu sei. Até que um dia eu descobri Elena, que hoje é minha irmãzinha, mas que na verdade é minha tataraneta. Olhando assim, ninguém diz, eu sei... – gargalhada sinistra – Nós duas somos irmãs de carne e de sangue, se é que você me entende...

_ Não. – eu simplesmente respondi. A arrogância de Katherine estava começando a me enojar.

_ É claro que você não entende... é por isso que eu estou aqui!

_ Stefan me achou primeiro... – Elena interrompeu e só continuou depois do olhar de aprovação de Katherine – Depois veio Damon... e eles também brigaram por mim. Mas Kat... Kat não achou que eu precisava deles, porque eles me causariam tanta dor quanto causaram a ela. É isso que eles fazem. Sempre, Ivy!

_ Isso mesmo, El. – Katherine retomou aproximando-se de Elena e aninhando-a em seu colo – Eu sempre cuidei de você, não foi minha gatinha? – Elena ronronou. Realmente ronronou em resposta. Patético! - E quando eles perceberam isso, eu usei o mesmo truque com Elena e simulei a sua morte. Mas na verdade eu lhe dei o beijo da morte e a presenteei com a eternidade. Mais ou menos como Damon fez com você. – Ela quis dizer: condenou Elena a eterna escravidão – Depois simulei a minha morte de novo. – Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e a gargalhada que se seguiu inundou o ar de prepotência – E eles caíram! Caíram de novo, acredita? – agora ambas gargalhavam.

_ E quando eu entro na estória, Katherine?

_ Bem, você... você... é a forma que Damon encontrou de se redimir.

_ Se redimir? De quem?

_ Stefan...

_ Stefan? O irmão de Damon? E o que é que eu tenho a ver com ele se nem o conheço?

_ Ora, você ainda não sabe? – Katherine questionou, mais retoricamente do que para mim – Você é quem vai salvar a vida de Stefan, e consequentemente, a alma de Damon!


	86. Chapter 32 A Queda de Damon Salvatore

"_Stefan? Salvar a alma de Damon? Como?" _

_ E com que batalhão eu poderia fazê-lo, Katherine?

Katherine riu sua risada afiada novamente.

_ Pois então... eu mesma já fiz essa pergunta um milhão de vezes... Damon disse que você é a única capaz de enfrentá-los... então...

_ Enfrentar quem? Do que você está falando? Chame logo Damon e pare com essa palhaçada de uma vez, sim? – esses joguinhos de Damon sempre me irritaram e meu tempo era curto demais, o sol raiaria em poucas horas acordando toda a aldeia. – Damon, pare com isso, por favor... preciso conversar com você! – gritei para todos os lados na esperança que ele pudesse ouvir o apelo em minha voz – Damon!

_ Elena? – Katherine interveio – Traga Damon para Ivy, sim querida?

E de repente ouvi o sonoro estrondo de metal, parecia um trovão estourando dentro da imensa caverna, ecoando pelas paredes e fazendo meus tímpanos vibrarem. Então das sombras vi Elena caminhando alegremente com argolas de metal em suas mãos.

_ Vamos, vamos! Venha logo! - ela ia dizendo enquanto puxava uma corrente grande que parecia pesar dez vezes o peso de seu corpo.

E o que testemunhei depois era algo além de minha imaginação, Damon estava logo atrás, seu corpo curvo e seu braço preso pela corrente. Sua cabeça pendurada e caída sobre o peito parecia sem vida e o pouco que pude ver de seu rosto era de um branco mortal. Seu pescoço estava destroçado, e sangue escorria em sua camisa e secava num tom de preto sinistro.

_ Me... me desculpe. – Damon sussurrou fraco – Eu não esperava por isso...

_ É claro que não, seu bobinho! – Katherine respondeu rodeando Damon e Elena – E é por isso que é tão divertido!

_ Mas por que? Por que você fez isso? – eu gritei horrorizada.

Katherine sorriu mostrando seus dentes afiados novamente.

_ Porque eu o amo!

E foi só então que percebi que eu não podia me mexer, meu corpo parecia congelado e sentia meus braços e pernas paralisadas por algum motivo.

_ Mas o que?

_ Um truquezinho meu... só por garantia, você sabe... eu não quero que você nos deixe... afinal a festa ainda nem começou. Vai ser tão divertido, Ivy! Você gosta de diversão, não gosta?

_ Katherine, me escute, por favor... eu... eu...

_ Deixe eu te mostrar – ela disse me ignorando completamente – Você vai adorar!

Katherine, então, agarrou Damon pelos cabelos e jogando sua cabeça para trás afundou seus dentes em seu pescoço arrancando grunhidos e fazendo novas manchas de sangue na camisa branca de Damon.

_ Oh, não! Pare! Pare por favor!

Katherine levantou a cabeça, sangue escorrendo pelo queixo.

_ Mas eu estou com tanta fome... e ele é tão gostoso! – ela limpou os lábios com a língua e lançou outro golpe, um espasmo percorreu o corpo de Damon dessa vez. Eu gritei e Katherine parecia eufórica.

_ Eu queria que você tivesse morrido. – Damon sussurrou e sua voz ainda tinha aquele tom de sarcasmo de sempre, só que mais fraco dessa vez. – Mas você morreu... morreu há dois mil e quinhentos anos atrás.

_ Ah... essa foi a primeira vez que eu te enganei. – Katherine respondeu solene, e não havia mais euforia em seu rosto – Eu queria que nós fôssemos felizes juntos, eu amava você... amava vocês dois! Mas isso não foi suficiente para vocês... – seu rosto mudou novamente, e eu pude ver a jovem magoada de séculos atrás, ela parecia contemplar uma época diferente e seus olhos realmente se encheram de lagrimas – Eu só queria que vocês dois se amassem... mas vocês eram dois teimosos e egoístas. E então eu pensei que se fingisse minha própria morte vocês se uniriam. E eu precisava ir embora de qualquer forma, papai já começava a suspeitar de minha mudança. – ela continuou calma, perdida em seus pensamentos – Mas então... vocês fizeram tudo errado! Vocês deveriam se arrepender, e chorar, e confortar um ao outro. Mas ao invés disso, vocês correram e pegaram suas espadas. Por que fizeram isso? Por que não aceitaram meu presente? Trataram minha memória como lixo. Eu disse em minha carta de despedida que eu queria que vocês se perdoassem e se reconciliassem, mas vocês não me ouviram e foram logo empunhando espadas um contra o outro. Vocês são irmãos! E se mataram! Por que vocês fizeram isso?

Lagrimas escorriam do rosto de Katherine e eu sabia que Damon também se emocionara, mesmo que ele fizesse o possível para esconder, eu sabia que as palavras de Katherine o afetavam e seus olhos úmidos já não podiam negar.

_ Nós éramos estúpidos demais para isso. – Damon disse, preso nas memórias que Katherine trouxera – Nós nos culpamos por sua morte e nós éramos tão estúpidos. Katherine ouça-me, foi minha culpa. Eu dei o primeiro golpe, eu causei a ruína de Stefan. Eu matei meu irmão... e hoje eu lamento por isso. Você nem sabe o quanto... – sua voz quebrou e eu pude jurar que ouvi um soluço. Meu coração apertado com a confissão de Damon. – Katherine, ouça-me, nós já nos magoamos demais. Já basta... deixe nos ir agora, ou fique comigo, mas deixe Ivy ir... ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

Os olhos de Katherine pareciam um par de rubi de um vermelho quase impossível, cheios de arrependimento. E eu sentia que não podia ao menos respirar, com medo de interromper a magia que Damon parecia jogar sobre Katherine. Mas do nada, o gelo que preenchia Katherine brotou novamente congelando as lagrimas em seu rosto.

_ Você deveria ter pensado nisso há séculos atrás, eu poderia ter dado ouvidos naquela época. Eu tentei te perdoar, Damon... assim como eu tentei perdoar Stefan... eu te trouxe até aqui para que você encontrasse Ivy e conseguisse ajuda para resgatar Stefan porque me arrependi do que fiz com ele. Mas você desperdiçou essa chance, eu tentei te dar mais um presente e você brincou com sua sorte de novo, ficou fazendo joguinhos e perdendo tempo enquanto Stefan definha nas mãos dos Garou! E como se não bastasse acabou se apaixonando por essa... por essa... essa... zinha! – Desdém e revolta encheram os olhos de Katherine quando contemplou meus olhos esbugalhados de espanto e surpresa, com meu queixo literalmente caído eu ainda processava as palavras de Katherine quando Damon interveio furioso.

_ Você! – Damon gritou – Você entregou Stefan para os lobos! Como pôde? Como você pôde fazer isso?

_ Ele não quis me escutar... Stefan me deixou tão nervosa. Eu o procurei, me revelei para ele e contei toda estória, mas ele me acusou de mentirosa e infantil. Me disse que por causa da minha encenação vocês dois jamais se reconciliariam e disse que toda a tragédia de sua vida tinha sido por minha causa. Stefan consegue ser bem dramático quando quer, você sabe. Mas dessa vez ele conseguiu me tirar do sério. Então Elena e eu armamos uma armadilha para ele e o fizemos uma presa fácil para os Garou... e hoje ele está preso no covil deles ou sei lá aonde. Eu não sei o que eles fizeram com Stefan, mas eu sei que ele ainda está vivo.

_ Vivo? Você chama aquilo de vivo? Ele sequer lembra do próprio nome! Não existe nome para a criatura que Stefan se tornou. Não, ele não está vivo, Katherine, ele só não está morto!

_ Mas foi ele que pediu por isso... eu tentei, tentei eu juro. Mas Stefan se recusou a aceitar minha ajuda – o ressentimento na voz de Katherine deu lugar à fúria novamente – e ele se arrependeu por isso, pode ter certeza. Mas você... – ela continuou com olhos estreitos como se tramassem uma nova idéia – você não é tão estúpido quanto Stefan... e é por isso que eu sempre gostei mais de você. Eu tenho te observado, Damon... você sabe das coisas, eu vi as coisas que você fez... eu sei do que você é capaz por um pouco de diversão... – Katherine foi se inclinando em direção a Damon e continuou num tom confidente – E eu tenho andado tão solitária nesses últimos séculos... você poderia me fazer companhia... nós dois juntos outra vez... o mundo seria nosso parque de diversões e nada nos deteria, o que você me diz?

"_Oh, Meu Deus"_ eu pensei, os olhos de Damon imersos nos de Katherine e o sarcasmo parecia ter voltado ainda mais forte em seu rosto. "_Não, Damon, não!"._ Damon sorriu lenta e calmamente. Katherine sorriu de volta.

_ Nós seremos tão felizes juntos. Depois que nos livrarmos de todos eles... eu nunca quis te machucar, não de verdade. Eu fiquei um pouco brava... – Katherine então tocou o ombro de Damon de leve e acariciou seu rosto - me deculpe.

_ Katherine... – Damon disse ainda sorrindo.

_ Sim? – ela se aproximou.

_ Katherine?

_ Sim, Damon?

_ Vá para o inferno.

Senti meu corpo todo se tencionando com o que estava prestes a acontecer, antes mesmo que acontecesse. Senti a violenta erupção de fúria, sem limites e malévola fúria. Eu gritei com a brusca mudança de Katherine. Aquele rosto antes adorável e delicado se contorcia e se distorcia com o ódio, se transformando em algo que não era nem humano nem animal. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais vermelhos quando ela afundou seus dentes na garganta de Damon, pedaços de carnes escorriam de seus dedos que prendiam Damon no lugar e os dentes antes brancos rasgavam a pele de Damon deixando um rastro vermelho em seu tórax. Eu ainda gritava e ouvia Elena pedindo misericórdia para Damon, mas acima de tudo eu ouvia a voz ácida de Katherine.

_ Agora você vai se arrepender por isso! Eu farei com que se arrependa! Eu vou te matar! Eu vou te matar!

Só as palavras de Katherine já me machucavam demais como se fossem centenas de picadas de abelha em minha pele, não conseguia imaginar a dor que Damon sentia.

_ Eu vou te matar! Eu vou te matar!

Sangue jorrava de Damon e a escuridão clamava minha consciência.


	87. Chapter 33 A SAlvadora

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas eu finalmente consegui recobrar a consciência. O sol já raiara, mas seus raios não chegavam até mim. Meus olhos levaram mais tempo para se adaptar ao breu do que eu desejava e minha cabeça girava sem parar. Eu pude visualizar Damon, ele estava deitado no chão sobre a poça de seu próprio sangue que se espalhara por uma boa área da caverna. Seu corpo tão rasgado quanto suas roupas estava imóvel e por um momento eu me perguntei se ele ainda estava vivo. Ele estava tão imóvel que poderia estar morto.

_ Damon?

Ele levantou a cabeça e eu mal pude discernir o que eram seus olhos, seu rosto ensangüentado e distorcido pela dor, mas ele estava consciente.

_ Ivy. – ele respondeu – Eu sinto muito, não era assim que deveria ser...

_ Onde ela está? – perguntei rápido e baixinho procurando por qualquer movimento que delatasse o inimigo.

_ Katherine e Elena saíram há algum tempo. Não sei onde foram. – dor enchia sua voz – Me desculpe... eu... eu... – pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos vi Damon gaguejar – eu não queria que você passasse por isso.

_ Não foi culpa sua, Damon. Mas eu pensei que você fosse me trair...

_ Eu também... – ele brincou – Elas estão voltando – depois anunciou como se estivesse se preparando para o fim – Eu sinto muito.

_ Agora... chegou a sua vez, Damon... – Katherine se aproximou falando descontraidamente – Lembre-se que foi você que escolheu isso, amor...

_ Deixe Ivy ir.

_ Deixe Ivy ir! Deixe Ivy ir! - Elena "piriquitou" com sua voz infantil irritante.

_ Eu ainda não decidi como vou fazê-lo – Katherine continuou, ignorando ambos – Acho que vou deixá-lo queimar, já tem luz suficiente para isso, você não acha El?

_ O sol já raiou e Damon não tem mais seu anelzinho protetor... – Elena disse deixando um anel prateado cair de suas mãos, nele, um rubi tintilhou tão vermelho quanto o rubi do colar que adornava seu pescoço. – Acho que sem ele você vai virar cinzas rapidinho, não vai?

_ Sai fora, Elena, sua vadia! E pensar que eu cheguei a considerar te amar algum dia... onde eu estava com a cabeça? Certamente nunca imaginei que você se tornaria tão patética como uma vampira.

_ Elena não é uma mera vampira como as criaturas que você criou, Damon querido. Essas pragas que se consideram soberanos e se procriam como pestes são reles imortais inofensivos e fracos. – Katherine disse cutucando o anel de Damon no chão com a ponta de seu dedão – Eu fui mais esperta que você, como sempre, e transformei Elena em uma nosferatus como eu, como nós eu quis dizer...

_ Nosferatus não são criados, eles simplesmente nascem.

_ Você é mais inexperiente do que imaginei... não tenho mais motivos para esconder meus segredos, já que eles morrerão com vocês – Katherine riu – Elena compartilha meu sangue... tanto o humano como o imortal agora.

_ Elena é sua descendente e você a alimentou com seu próprio sangue nosferatus... faz sentido.

_ Eu sei! Só um tolo não pensaria nisso.

_ Mas por que, Katherine? Por que você quis Elena a seu lado? Eu pensei que você a odiasse... por... porque Stefan e eu nos apaixonamos por ela...

_ É claro que fiquei enfurecida com isso! Mas, ainda assim, Elena era a escolha mais óbvia, você não acha? Eu pensei em deixá-la naquele rio congelado e só a dor que causei em vocês já foi inebriante, mas ai eu vi que ela simplesmente havia passado pelo mesmo sofrimento que eu passei, ver você e Stefan lutando e se odiando por toda a eternidade e nada do que fizesse podia evitar isso... então resolvi deixá-la viver.

_ Para te servir – Damon completou com o sarcasmo de sempre.

_ Hummmm... - Elena grunhiu.

_ Falando nisso... eu pensei em outra opção para você, me diga o que acha disso. Eu pensei em cortá-lo em pedaços e vê-lo sangrando até morrer. Eu gosto de assistir essas coisas, sabe? – Katherine começava a se empolgar levando Elena ao delírio enquanto vomitava suas idéias macabras de como matar Damon – Já sei! Eu vou te sugar o suficiente para apenas manter sua consciência para que você veja enquanto mato ela!

_ Excelente, excelente! – Elena vibrava enquanto ela e Katherine rodopiaram dançando por toda extensão da caverna.

Foi então que eu senti meus movimentos voltando aos poucos, enquanto Katherine e Elena ensaiavam uma valsa eu testei minha força movendo meus pés devagar para que não percebessem. Acho que Katherine estava tão eufórica que relaxou a magia que fazia meu corpo imóvel.

_ Que idéia exc...

_ Agora!

Sem mesmo saber o que fazia, eu joguei meu corpo contra Katherine com tudo que restava de minhas forças e o impacto derrubou nós duas. Senti o "craque" da cabeça de Katherine contra o chão e depois senti uma dor dilacerante invadindo meu corpo todo. Era como uma dor de estomago, só que mais forte. Um bilhão de vezes mais forte.

_ Ivy! – Damon gritou.

Antes que eu pudesse me levantar vi os olhos de Katherine se focando em mim, sua boca distorcida de raiva abriu-se num grunhido ensurdecedor e então senti os dedos gélidos de Elena agarrando-me pelos cabelos. Katherine se levantou e fechou o punho, eu quase pude ouvir o som de metal sendo dobrado, eu antecipei a dor que ela me causaria e só ela quase me derrubou novamente.

_ NÃO SE ATREVA KATHERINE! – duas vozes em uníssono ecoaram pelo lugar. Eram vozes cristalinas e imponentes, pareciam compartilhar a origem, mas diferiam num tom quase imperceptível e enchiam o ar de poder.

Bem abaixo da clarabóia que se abria no teto da caverna surgiram duas figuras que resplandeciam luz. Eu pude sentir a mudança no ar, como se de repente houvesse... esperança. Eram duas mulheres, pareciam duas deusas na verdade, com seus cabelos longos e esvoaçantes, pele perfeita e olhos dourados profundos que emanavam calma e sabedoria, a pele delas parecia emanar uma luz na semi-escuridão. Agora, eu já não podia dizer se a luz que preencheu todo o interior da caverna vinha do sol que se refletia nelas ou se a luz emanava delas. Senti os dedos de Elena afrouxando meus cabelos. A minha frente, Katherine se tencionou, seu corpo se curvou em clara posição de ataque e o desgosto era mais do que evidente em seu rosto. Ela grunhiu e começou a se afastar.

_ As irmãs Swan! – eu disse num expiro de completo alívio.

_ Suas irmãs... – elas disseram juntas – Levante-se agora, Ivy. Junte-se a nós e ocupe seu lugar ao nosso lado.

Eu obedeci, minhas forças restauradas como num passe de mágica e multiplicadas em centenas de vezes, eu podia sentir faíscas saltando de minha pele enquanto caminhava para aceitar a mão de minhas irmãs.

E foi com um simples toque que tudo explodiu. Senti minha pele formigar e meu coração palpitar tão rápido que pensei que ele sairia pela boca. Tudo estava claro e calmo. Eu me senti feliz porque o medo havia ido embora. Aquilo tinha sido ruim, tinha me machucado. Mas a dor havia ido embora e nada doía agora. Era como se eu flutuasse, me sentia leve e forte. Eu sorri confiante.

A energia e a luz que emanava de Bella e Angel me completava e toda minha vida fez sentido naquele momento.


	88. Chapter 34 Encontrando Ivy EPDV Angel

EPDV ANGEL.

"_Eu estava andando, em algum lugar que desconheço, tentando achar o caminho de volta pra casa. Andando, andando, andando... Passando por lugares que nunca vi, por pessoas que nunca imaginei que existissem... Tudo normal. Sons, passos, risadas, música... Continuei andando... lembro que parecia que eu andava há horas, mas estava tudo bem, não senti cansaço algum._

_Recordo-me que depois de tanto tempo pra lá e pra cá, passei por um lugar idêntico a pequena venda do Sr. Waltz em New Orleans. Entrei, mas não era o mercadinho. Era estranho... era como se fosse um salão de festas de prédio, mas muito grande. Comecei a ver flores, muitas delas, e não havia ninguém! Continuei andando, e as flores aumentavam... bem no final do imenso corredor de flores havia um caixão. Era um velório. Eu estava num velório, mas não havia ninguém além de mim. Mas não senti medo ou pânico... Pela primeira vez, não era ruim. _

_Continuei meu caminho... olhei para o caixão e passei - não vi quem estava lá e nem por um segundo tive a curiosidade de saber quem estava sendo velado. De repente, quando sai daquele recinto, apareceu uma menina. Jovem, tinha no máximo 16 anos. Magriiiiinha. Pele branca, cabelo liso num tom bem avermelhado abaixo do ombro, bem cortadinho. Usava uma blusa vermelha de manga cumprida, uma calça jeans bem escura e sua boca era tão vermelha que parecia batom, mas era outra coisa. A menina colocou a mão na minha frente, estendida, como que se esperando um aperto. Esquivei, mas ela insistiu. Veio atrás e lá estava a mão diante dos meus olhos. Não a apertei. Mas dessa vez perguntei: _

_- O que é isso?_

_- Calma – a menina disse tranquilamente, quase feliz - é que agora eu posso apertar a sua mão. _

_- Como assim?_

_- É que... bem, eu... eu estou morta, lembra? E eu não podia tocar em ninguém, mas agora eu posso. Eles deixaram. Me dá um abraço?_

_- Mas... quem é você?_

_- Oh, Angel! Sou eu! Ivy! _

_Eu, sem o menor medo do mundo, abracei a menina. Dei-lhe um abraço muito forte. E então senti algo se completando dentro de mim, parecia algo como amor, mas eu não sabia quem era aquela garota. Jurava que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguia me lembrar de onde. E esse nome, Ivy... eu nunca tinha ouvido esse nome antes. Eu a soltei e virei meu rosto para olhar para o seu, mas ela já havia sumido, não havia mais ninguém lá. Eu estava sozinha de novo."_

Despertei subitamente, suada e ofegante, de mais um pesadelo. Novamente aquela menina que me perseguia por tantos anos. Olhei ao meu redor e sem dificuldade reconheci o lugar. Era o antigo quarto de Jake, era a casa de Billy Black. Incrível como mesmo depois de quase sessenta anos tudo parecia exatamente igual. Os mesmos móveis, as mesmas cores e até os mesmos cheiros. Era até um pouco assustador. Mas antes que eu pudesse me perguntar como havia voltado, ouvi a voz de Bella em minha mente.

"_Angie? Angie?"_ ela me chamava _"Siga a minha voz..."_

E eu o fiz, me levantei e pelo segui o estreito corredor até a saleta, olhei pela porta e vi uma luz brilhante quase me cegando.

_ Saia da luz, Bells! Você sabe como isso irrita meus olhos! – gritei.

_ Venha logo, sua dorminhoca!

Eu corri e abracei minha irmã. Eu nem podia dizer o quanto era bom estarmos juntas.

_ Eu te amo, Angie!

_ Ora, eu também te amo, Bells! Mas por que isso agora?

_ Ivy...

_ Ivy?

_ Ela precisa de nós.

Sem que nenhuma outra palavra fosse dita e de mãos dadas nós seguimos guiadas pelo nosso coração. E tão rápidas quanto o vento nos aproximamos das cavernas que ladeavam o fim da praia de La Push. Escondida entre as rochas escuras havia uma entrada e seu interior parecia mais negro que a noite.

_ É aqui. – Bella afirmou.

_ Ela não está sozinha e está com medo.

_ É, eu sei. Eu também posso sentir.

E urgência encheu meu coração. Eu não sabia o porquê e nem como, mas algo me atraia para dentro daquele lugar e o nome disso era Ivy. E Bella estava tão confusa quanto eu, mas como sempre ela era a voz da minha razão. Eu ficava me perguntando como havia voltado para Forks e onde estavam todos. E Jake? Nate? EJ, Nessie e Edward? E tudo que Bells respondia mentalmente era _"Agora não, agora não."_

O caminho era todo irregular, com muitas pedras soltas, pequenos rastros de água que escoavam para o mar tornando tudo extremamente escorregadio. Mas não posso dizer que chegar até o interior fora difícil ou demorado, apenas exigia um pouco mais de atenção. O que realmente foi difícil foi entender a cena que vi quando finalmente chegamos.

Havia uma mulher de cabelos loiros quase brancos, vestido branco, pele branca. Ela era inteira branca e parecia uma imagem fantasmagórica. Ela parecia estar atacando um homem coberto de sangue, aliás, havia sangue por todo lugar. Depois vi mais duas mulheres, um pouco mais a frente. Uma tinha cabelos escuros e emaranhados, estava de pé e gritava "Chega, Katherine! Chega!" enquanto segurava uma jovem pelos cabelos que simplesmente gritava imóvel horrorizada. Cabelos vermelhos...

_Ivy_ – Bells pensou.

Num instante a cena mudou completamente, Ivy levantou sem dar avisos e golpeou a coisa branca com seu próprio corpo. As duas caíram, sem dar chances para Ivy a tal Katherine se recompôs e se preparou para revidar fechando as mãos em punho e ódio em seu olhar. Fúria invadiu meu corpo, um sentimento quase maternal que percorreu minha alma como fogo e me fez queimar.

_ NÃO SE ATREVA, KATHERINE!


	89. Chapter 35 Encontrando Ivy EPDV Bella

EPDV Bella

Quando nossas mãos se tocaram foi como se o universo todo parasse por um instante. Angie, eu e Ivy finalmente juntas. Todo nosso passado se misturou e nossas lembranças e memórias se fundiram em uma só. Pude ver a infância, o crescimento, as aventuras, momentos de pura tristeza e imensa alegria da vida de Ivy, mas tudo sempre tinha um fundo de solidão. Vê-la assim, crescendo tão sozinha e em meio a tanto ódio me fez querer poder a voltar a chorar, uma coisa que minha existência já não me permitia mais.

"_Oh, Ivy... nós sentimos tanto."_ Angie pensou.

"_Você consegue nos desculpar?"_ eu acrescentei.

_ Desculpar do que?

"_Por não termos te protegido... por não estarmos ao seu lado quando você mais precisou..."_

"_Mas vocês estão aqui agora, não estão?"_ foi o pensamento de Ivy e a prova de que éramos realmente irmãs.

_ E agora vocês me ajudarão com Katherine e Elena?

_ Não. – eu respondi solene.

_ Não?

_ Você consegue sozinha! – Angie incentivou.

_ Consigo?

"_É claro que sim. Feche os olhos e sinta."_

Ivy fechou seus olhos e se sentiu recarregada, seu corpo era luz pura. Ela então abriu os olhos devagar e seu foco era Katherine, se aproximou como um borrão e Katherine, ainda atônita, nada pôde fazer quando Ivy agarrou o colar de seu pescoço e o joguei metros de distancia.

_ Naaaaaaaaaooo! – sua boca distorcida de raiva se abriu em um grunhido ácido.

Com todas as suas forças Ivy a apunhalou no tórax e pelo braço arrastou-a até a luz do sol que se fazia presente e forte. Katherine gritava e esperneava como um cão. Mas Ivy foi persistente e quando as faíscas começaram a irradiar na pele de Katherine, ela se afastou e deixou que a luz fizesse seu trabalho limpando todo o mal que existia naquela criatura horrenda. O cabelo de Katherine estava em chamas, sua pele estava escurecendo, passando do branco fantasmagórico ao cinza até chegar ao completo e simples preto do carvão.

Enquanto Ivy vislumbrava sua vitória, houve mais um ataque.

_ Cuidado, Ivy! – o homem alertou – É Elena!

Porém antes que Elena a golpeasse, Ivy virou seu corpo e com um simples passo para o lado desviou o ataque furtivo.

_ Você não precisa mais seguir Katherine, Elena. – Ivy informou – Você está livre agora, Katherine se foi.

_ Kat! Kat! Kat! – Elena gritava tentando alcançar as cinzas que restavam de Katherine, o sol estranhamente não a machucava – Kat! Naoooo! Eu preciso de você!

Elena se contorcia sob os braços de Ivy que a seguravam e tentavam em vão acalmá-la.

_ Elena? – Ivy chamava – Katherine se foi!

_ Não! Não!

Sem que qualquer um de nós previsse, Elena arrancou o colar de seu pescoço e se jogou para o sol, deitando seu corpo em espasmos ao lado de onde Katherine jazia. Ivy tentou puxá-la, mas o homem a impediu.

_ Deixe-a. É o que ela quer.

_ Mas... – Ivy não pôde argumentar, o fogo inflamou rápido e impiedoso deixando o corpo de Elena tão irreconhecível quanto de Katherine – Pobre Elena...


End file.
